Breakaway Bella
by AlePattz
Summary: Las chispas se encienden y los ánimos se enardecen cuando la barman de Memphis, Bella Swan, conoce al jefe del crimen, Edward Cullen. Todo lo que ella quiere hacer es huir. Él la perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo. Ella piensa que él es un cretino arrogante. Él cree que ella oculta algo. Él tiene razón. Historia escrita por Hoodfabulous. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Pinos de Mississippi

**Hi there! *waves* I'm so excited to share with you this story from the great author Hoodfabulos. Thank you sweetie to give your permission for this translation ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* Estoy muy emocionada de compartir con ustedes esta historia de la gran autora Hoodfabulos. Gracias, cariño por dar tu permiso para esta traducción ;)**

 **¡Qué la disfruten!**

* * *

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

* * *

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

 **NT: La autora advierte que esta obra de fanfiction contiene temas delicados así que por favor, lean a su discreción.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: PINOS DE MISSISSIPPI**

Fue solo casualidad, o un antojo nocturno de helado con galletas de chocolate, lo que me llevó a estar acostada boca abajo en el pasillo cinco de una pequeña tienda de comestibles en una parte algo turbia de Memphis a las dos de la mañana.

Al frente de la tienda estaban dos hombres enmascarados con armas, robando la tienda. No había estado prestando atención a mi entorno cuando me encaminé hacia la sección de refrigeración, y ahora me di cuenta que estaba rodeada por tampones súper absorbentes y maxi toallas de un pie de largo. Genial, voy a morir en el pasillo de la higiene femenina. Vaya suerte.

A mi izquierda, también boca abajo, estaba una chica pequeñita de cabello azabache; una belleza amazona con buen cuerpo y cabello rubio; y un hombre delgado con pantalones de reluciente cuero, una camiseta corta y su cabello castaño oscuro luciendo un corte con las puntas decoloradas. Era una verdadera burla de corte, y en seguida me di cuenta antes de que el hombre siquiera abriera la boca, que era _gay_. Las chicas estaban relativamente calmadas. Su amigo no.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Roooose! ¡Vamos a morir!" Sollozó y se lamentó de forma bastante ruidosa considerando que atraer atención indeseada no era la mejor idea. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nuestro último viaje a Las Vegas! ¡Celine Dion! ¡Nunca podré verla en concierto!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Lo reprendió la diosa amazona con los dientes apretados, sus brillantes labios rojos extendidos contra sus blancos aperlados. "Vas a conseguir que nos maten."

"¡Piensa, Rose! ¡Piensa!" Gimió, con sudor formándose en su frente, y manchas negras debajo de sus llorosos ojos azules. ¿Estaba usando delineador de ojos? "¡Esta es tu especialidad… salir de estas situaciones! ¡Haz algo!"

"Si ustedes dos podrían por favor, bajar la voz, estoy formulando un plan en mi mente. ¡Pero es algo difícil hacerlo con ustedes dos parloteando!" La chica pequeña de cabello oscuro susurró.

Estaba inquieta y prácticamente vibraba de la emoción. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y moviéndose rápidamente para todos lados, observando todo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se lanzaban hacia sus amigos y luego hacia mí.

Rompí su mirada cuando uno de los hombres enmascarados venía trotando por nuestro pasillo. Estaba vestido todo de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, como de un metro setenta de altura y con los pies severamente torcidos por la forma en que andaba. Ojos castaño oscuro nos fulminaban con la mirada a través del agujero de su máscara. El único otro rasgo distintivo del hombre era que sostenía una pistola negra relativamente pequeña.

El teatro y producción del hombre delgado cerca de mí se disolvió en silenciosos sollozos a medida que el hombre enmascarado se acercaba. Me miró a los ojos y rápidamente volví a plantar mi mejilla derecha en el suelo sucio del pasillo cinco. Mi corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza en mi pecho, que imaginé mis vecinos podía sentirlo a través del suelo. Con mi rostro posicionado hacia ellos, noté que la chica del cabello azabache y el hombre delgado me imitaban, con el rostro en el suelo, mirando a todas partes menos a nuestro asaltante.

"Muy bien, gente. Escuchen," el hombre enmascarado nos gruñó. "Entréguenme sus bolsos, carteras, joyas, y cualquier cosa valiosa que traigan con ustedes."

A regañadientes, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mis _jeans_ , sacando el miserable rollito de dinero de las propinas que había ganado esa noche sirviendo mesas. Se lo di al hombre con una mano temblorosa. Me lo arrebató, mirando al patético rollo con una mirada incrédula. Mis vecinos empujaron hacia él relojes que se veían costosos, pendientes, y bolsos de diseñador, pero él nunca bajó la vista. Su mirada pasó de mi rollo sudoroso de plata a mis aterrados ojos castaños.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?" Demandó con un tono incrédulo, apretando la plata en su mano izquierda mientras me apuntaba con su derecha.

"S…s…sí, señor," respondí en voz baja, mi cortesía acostumbrada haciéndose presente.

Al ser criada en el sur, era naturalmente educada con todos, incluyendo el hombre que estaba empuñando un arma contra mí.

Los ojos del hombre cambiaron rápidamente en ese momento de malvados a ligeramente maniáticos y divertidos. Vi a través de mis lágrimas al agujero debajo de sus ojos cuando empezó a lamerse los labios. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y se puso de cuclillas cerca de mí. Encogiéndome y girado la cabeza, miré a los ojos de la pequeña chica de cabello azabache y su mirada compasiva. Había una expresión de comprensión y dolor grabada en su rostro como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar y sentía profunda lástima por mí.

Un peculiar nudo comenzó a formarse en la boca de mi estómago y una oleada de reconocimiento y dolorosos e indeseados recuerdos me asaltaron cuando yo también comprendí lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que tendrás que pagarme de otras formas," el hombre siseó, agarrando un puñado de mi cabello y retorciéndolo dolorosamente en su mano.

Me despegó del suelo y grité por el dolor y el horror, y me levantó con piernas temblorosas. Grité en protesta y se detuvo, por momento, y me dio una opción.

"Bien. Si no quieres pagarme tendré que cobrarme con alguien más," gruñó, su mirada posándose en las dos mujeres a sus pies.

Miré a sus ojos, simultáneamente enojada y asustada. La diosa rubia me fulminó con la mirada y la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro solo me miró solemnemente como si ya conociera su destino. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerle eso a alguien? ¿Cómo podría voluntariamente infligir dolor y horror en una persona inocente? No podía ser como este hombre junto a mí. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

"Tómame a mí," susurré, con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

El hombre dio una carcajada maniática y retorció mi cabello con más ganas en su mano. Me deslicé por el suelo mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo, ignorando las protestas de mis anteriores compañeros del pasillo cinco.

"Tony," el hombre ladró al acercarse al frente de la tienda.

Tony estaba vaciando una las de las registradoras. Un adolescente que llevaba una fea bata azul yacía cerca, tan quieto como si estuviera muerto mientras sangre goteaba de su nariz. Suspiré en alivio cuando el pecho del muchacho se elevó y cayó periódicamente, indicando que estaba, de hecho, vivo. Tony dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a mi agresor y luego a mí, con veneno en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Vic?" Escupió, sacando el resto de la plata y cerrando el cajón con fuerza. "Tenemos que terminar aquí y salir antes de que se presenten los policías. No voy a volver a la cárcel."

"No voy a tardar mucho," Vic escupió en respuesta, retorciendo mi cabello en su mano con un poco más de fuerza y riéndose por el aullido de dolor que escapó de mis labios. "Tengo que cobrarme con esta pequeña zorra y luego podemos irnos. Hay todo tipo de objetos de valor en el pasillo cinco cerca de las viejas de apariencia costosa. Agarra las cosas y déjame terminar con ella. Voy a ver si esa boca del sur sabe tan dulce como se escucha."

Tony asintió con un gesto adusto, demandó que se apurara, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba siendo arrastrada a la parte trasera de la tienda, pasando una vez más el pasillo cinco, e ignorando los patéticos ojos llenos de compasión de sus ocupantes al entrar a una pequeña oficina. Vic cerró con un portazo detrás de él, empujándome contra un desvencijado escritorio de metal. Colocó el arma cerca, en un archivero de metal, y lentamente empezó a acecharme. Mi trasero se presionó dolorosamente en el escritorio al intentar con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de él mientras se acercaba.

"No hay salida, no hay forma de escapar," susurró, acercándome a él con rudeza, sus manos como tenazas sujetando mis antebrazos.

El dolor me atravesó cuando apretó mis brazos con fuerza. Presionó sus labios a los míos y forzó su lengua dentro de mi boca, haciendo que se me revolviera el estómago. Las ganas de vomitar sobre él fueron casi imposibles de aguantar cuando nuevos recuerdos invadieron mi mente.

 _Flashbacks_ de la última vez que me pasó esto pasaron rápidamente por mi mente. La persona en que pensé me había convertido mientras estaba en esa diminuta oficina, se transformó en alguien enteramente diferente. La voluntad de vivir se disparó por mi cuerpo. No moriría. Este no sería mi fin. Tal vez no tenía una gran vida, pero era una vida, y era mía. Iba a luchar por ella, incluso si terminaba por matarme.

Así que hice algo descabellado, tan atrevido, que incluso tomé desprevenido al matón. Le respondí. Le devolví el beso, tratando de imaginarme al tipo _sexy_ en la cubierta de los libros de vampiros de los que recientemente me había vuelto adicta. El hombre se perturbó tanto cuando mi lengua se arremolinó en la suya que su agarre en mis brazos se aflojó y por un momento se apartó de mí, mirándome con una expresión inquisitiva, y me soltó. Retrocedió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y se me quedó mirando confundido.

"No quiero morir virgen…" Dije con un susurro entrecortado, con la esperanza de sonar seductora, aunque por lo general creía haber nacido sin esa característica.

Retorcí un largo mechón de cabello castaño alrededor de mi dedo y batí mis pestañas de una forma cautivadora.

El hombre gimió de placer, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia mí, tomé toda mi ira y hostilidad y la utilicé para empujar la parte inferior de la palma de mi mano en su nariz. Su cabeza, por la fuerza, cayó de golpe hacia atrás. Gritó y agarró su rostro cuando la sangre empezó a empapar su máscara negra, haciendo el color más oscuro. Cuando sus manos subieron a su rostro, agarré sus hombros y empujé mi rodilla derecha tan fuerte como pude en su entrepierna. El hombre se dobló, cayendo al suelo, y empecé a patearlo con mis botas vaqueras de piel marrón talla siete… mis favoritas con costuras de un patrón floral.

Él continuó gritando mientras lo pateaba una y otra vez. Empecé a golpearlo con mis puños; mi delgada blusa blanca se cubrió de sangre. Mi visión se tornó roja y luego negra, inundada con el rostro de otro hombre mientras golpeaba a mi atacante. Él gritó después de cada golpe. Como me estaba sintiendo un poco cansada, me alejé de él y agarré el arma de encima del archivero. Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando apunté el arma a su rostro, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas por su vida, y apreté el gatillo. Se escuchó un decepcionante clic. Me le quedé mirando el arma, confundida al tirar del gatillo una y otra vez solo para escuchar el clic.

"No… no está cargada," el hombre jadeó, por la sangre que por un momento cortó su respiración.

Caminé hacia él, furiosa porque este hombre había tenido el descaro de asaltar una tienda y atacarme con un arma descargada. Fue casi cómica la forma en que retrocedió alejándose de mí, resbalándose y deslizándose con los papeles que habían caído del escritorio y cubierto el suelo de la oficina. En un segundo estaba de nuevo sobre el hombre y lo golpeé con la pistola dejándolo inconsciente.

Limpié el arma a fondo con la camiseta del hombre y la arrojé al suelo bajo el escritorio.

Con vacilación, quité la máscara de su rostro y miré al hombre sorprendida. Era solo un adolescente. Probablemente no mucho más joven que yo, con rasgos suaves pasando por alto la paliza y los moretones que le di. Me erguí, desechando la oleada momentánea de compasión, y saltando por la sorpresa cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

La mujer rubia, Rose, irrumpió por la puerta, empuñando su propia arma, y mirando frenética alrededor de la habitación. Me miró a mí primero, y luego sus ojos finalmente se posaron en mi agresor en potencia, inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas y presionando los dedos de su mano libre contra un lado de su cuello.

Después de varios segundos de revisar su arteria carótida, y sin respuesta de mi parte, finalmente murmuró una respuesta a su propia pregunta.

"Tiene pulso. Es débil, pero está ahí." Se enderezó y miró de mí al hombre en el suelo. "¿Tú hiciste todo eso?" Preguntó, levantando sus cejas y mirándome de arriba abajo con incredulidad.

"¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?" Le dije con brusquedad, limpiándome las manos en mis _jeans_ y sintiendo finalmente el peso del estrés de esta noche.

Ella me entrecerró los ojos y me respondió de la misma forma, "Dios, no tienes que actuar como una completa…"

Rose inmediatamente fue interrumpida por la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro que irrumpió por la puerta como en una redada.

"¡OhDiosmíoestásbiengraciasaDios!" Chilló, agarrándome y apretándome en un abrazo de oso.

Miré boquiabierta a la diminuta mujer apretándome hasta la sumisión, mientras saltaba arriba y abajo emocionada.

"¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, tú, estúpida chica desinteresada!" Gritó, soltándome y meneándome un dedo.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró como un pez jadeando por aire, pero seguía sin poder decir una palabra ya que volvió a chillar. "¡Vamos a ser las mejores amigas, solo espera y verás!"

"Cálmate, Alice," Rose la regañó, rodando los ojos, levantando su cabeza de forma engreída y mirándome con desprecio. "Ni siquiera la conoces. Probablemente nunca la volverás a ver, y además, solo es una plebeya."

"¡Una plebeya!" Alice gritó, mientras yo fulminaba a Rose con la mirada.

En serio, ¿quién se cree que es? Me sacrifiqué con ese matón ¿y esas son las gracias que recibo de ella?

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Escupo, mirando furiosa a Rose. "¿La reina de Inglaterra?"

"No, solo la hija del senador," respondió con suficiencia, sus ojos mirándome aún más entrecerrados.

¡Esta chica era exasperante! Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, su amigo entró por la puerta.

"¡Los policías están aquí, chicas! ¿Quieren que…? ¡arrrrggghhh!" Gritó cuando me vio, presionando una mano en su corazón, y alejándose de la puerta. "Puaj. ¡Estás cubierta de sangre! ¡Asqueroso!" Dio una arcada.

Se dobló dramáticamente y tomó respiraciones profundas. "Déjenme alinear mis chacras… silencio, por favor," demandó.

"De acuerdo, esta es la conversación más extraña que he tenido en mi vida. ¿La policía está aquí?" Verifiqué.

El hombre finalmente se enderezó, arrugando su nariz en repugnancia, y me asintió. Noté que llevaba puesto un llamativo cinturón plateado con una vistosa hebilla que gritaba 'Mike'.

"De acuerdo, Mike, ¿qué le pasó al otro asaltante?"

"Él está… indispuesto," Alice soltó una risita, aplaudiendo y rebotando por todos lados como un palo saltarín. "Después que ese tipo te llevó con él, Rose y yo tomamos por sorpresa al otro tipo. Solo digamos que no va a despertar por unas horas, si es que lo hace."

El piojito se veía considerablemente orgullosa de sí misma. Frotó sus manos como un villano, con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Me estremecí al sentirme temporalmente asustada de la pequeñita.

De repente, escuchamos a la policía llamando a todos para que salieran. Rose dejó caer el arma que sostenía y salimos de la oficina, con las manos en alto. Mi interior se llenó de miedo.

"Yo… no puedo hablar con los policías," siseé y Rose me dio una mirada con auténtica curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con desconfianza, mirándome con desprecio como si fuera un insecto.

No le respondí, simplemente los seguí fuera de la oficina y entrando a la tienda, temiendo lo que estaba por suceder. No podía permitir que la policía averiguara quién era yo. Mi nombre podría ser publicado en periódicos, y me devané los sesos buscando ideas para evitar eso. Solo una idea funcionaría y esa sería simplemente mentirle a la policía. Odiaba mentir. Odiaba a los mentirosos en general, pero esa era la única solución que se me ocurrió.

Ignorando a Rose, mantuve la boca cerrada. Mientras caminábamos por el ahora conocido pasillo cinco, un policía robusto con el pelo de un rojo encendido y un elegante uniforme color azul marino nos recibió. Vio mi maltratada apariencia y me interrogó brevemente mientras otro policía se llevaba apresuradamente a mis nuevos amigos. Expliqué rápidamente lo que había ocurrido e hice un gesto hacia la habitación del fondo donde yacía el otro asaltante. El policía se alejó y me di cuenta que ni siquiera preguntó mi nombre.

Al pasar por la tienda hacia la puerta principal, fui ignorada completamente por los otros clientes y policías. Finalmente logré salir y quedé en medio de un manicomio. Había patrullas por todas partes, sus luces destellando rítmicamente contra los oscuros edificios y los espectadores curiosos. La multitud de personas estaba contra la cinta amarilla de precaución, tratando de ver bien lo que estaba sucediendo en su vecindario. Camionetas de noticias estaban estacionadas precariamente en la calle. Una mujer curvilínea y bronceada con el cabello parecido a un casco y mucho maquillaje estaba parada frente al camarógrafo, y pude captar parte de su trasmisión.

"Si acaba de sintonizarnos, estamos en vivo afuera del mercado de la calle 158. Aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana, dos hombres intentaron robar la tienda y finalmente fueron detenidos por algunos de los clientes. Los detalles del robo se desconocen por el momento, pero nuestras fuentes dicen que Rosalie Hale, hija del Senador de Tennessee John Hale, y Alice Cullen, hija del magnate inmobiliario y presunto jefe del crimen local Carlisle Cullen, estaban en la tienda en el momento del robo. Su papel en este incidente se desconoce por el momento, pero fuimos informados por la policía que fueron simples víctimas y no estuvieron involucradas en el intento de robo."

Mientras la reportera continuaba charlando a la cámara, dos policías musculosos ayudaron a salir a Rose, Alice y Mike de la tienda. Las cámaras empezaron a destellar junto con las luces de las patrullas, y de repente la calle pareció iluminarse.

Retrocedí hacia la cinta amarilla, esperando de alguna forma fundirme entre la multitud y desaparecer en la noche. De pronto, cuando mis anteriores secuaces seguían a los oficiales de policía hacia la patrulla y la ambulancia más cercana, se pudo escuchar a un hombre gritando frenéticamente sobre toda la conmoción, y todos parecieron pausar y quedarse callados.

"¡ALICE!" La voz masculina gritó en frenesí, y un hombre atravesó la multitud, su rostro cubierto de preocupación. "¿Dónde está mi hermana?" Gritó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y agarrando la cinta amarilla.

De pronto la multitud cobró vida, gritándole al hombre. "¡Edward! ¡Por aquí, Edward!"

La mujer reportera pareciera estar a punto de desmayarse, y Alice corrió gritando hacia el hombre. "¡Estoy bien, Edward! ¡Estoy bien!"

Edward atravesó la cinta amarilla como si fuera mantequilla, y la vi ondularse al caer al suelo. Él corrió hacia Alice y la giró como una muñeca de trapo mientras ella reía. Entonces se detuvo, la puso en el suelo, y le dio una larga mirada.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?" Preguntó frenéticamente, viendo su apariencia.

Ella sacudió su cabeza diciendo que 'no'. Él la abrazó rápidamente otra vez mientras veía hacia el cielo y al parecer diciendo una plegaria en silencio.

"Había una chica. ¡Ella nos salvó!" Alice chilló, y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo en mi pecho antes de correr a todo galope.

"¿Quién te salvó?" Preguntó, sus cejas gruesas y oscuras arrugadas en confusión, mirando al frente de la tienda.

Finalmente salí abruptamente de la confusión a la que había sucumbido y empecé abrirme paso entre el grupo de gente justo cuando los ojos de Alice se posaron en mí.

"¡Ahí está ella!" Gritó, señalándome directamente. "¡Esa es la chica que nos salvó!" Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa.

La multitud, la reportera con la cabeza de casco, y el hermano de Alice, todos miraron en la dirección a la que Alice estaba señalando, y sentí el peso de los que parecieron ser un millón de ojos sobre mí, pero solo unos parecían importar y esos pertenecían a Edward.

Eran verdes, pero ni siquiera la palabra verdes podría describir adecuadamente sus ojos. Incluso casi en la oscuridad, y a varios metros de distancia, podía distinguir el tono exacto de verde. Los ojos de Edward eran de un vívido verde pino, como los altos árboles de pino que daban sombra en el hogar de mi infancia allá en Mississippi. Sus ojos eran paralizantes, intimidantes, y fascinantes.

Mientras me miraba, me quedé quieta como una estatua, incapaz de moverme bajo su penetrante mirada. Observó mi apariencia, empapada de sangre desde mis botas favoritas hasta mi rostro. Cuando sus ojos me penetraban, me sentí abierta y expuesta para que me mirara. Fue como si pudiera ver todos mis pensamientos, todas las emociones que había tenido en mi vida. Fue emocionante, excitante y totalmente incómodo. El tiempo se detuvo, no se escuchó ruido o movimiento. Todo cambió cuando dio un paso hacia mí, porque, hice lo que mejor hacía.

Corrí.

Girándome rápidamente, atravesé a la asqueada multitud que chillaba y esquivaba mis manos ensangrentadas mientras me abría paso a empujones. Estaba solo ligeramente consciente de un hombre gritando y el sonido de movimiento detrás de mí, pero un terror puro se apoderó de mí. La adrenalina comenzó a bombear por mis venas, poniéndome frenética. Me hizo correr a toda velocidad pasando la muchedumbre, las patrullas, las ambulancias, y las van de noticias, y bajar por una calle oscura.

Podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos pero esos ojos verdes, y el saber que no solo él me interrogaría, sino que todo el mundo averiguaría mi nombre, me hizo continuar. Corrí cuadra tras cuadra, calle tras calle, hasta que me topé con un hombre que sacaba sus llaves para entrar a su edificio.

"Lo siento," jadeé, agachándome y colocando mis manos en mis rodillas.

Tomando respiraciones profundas, traté de calmarme hasta que escuché el golpeteo de pies y la voz de un hombre cerca preguntando si alguien había visto a una mujer corriendo en mi dirección.

Enderezándome, encontré los ojos del hombre con el que me topé. Era un hombre de mediana edad y me miró de forma sombría por encima de unas gafas. Retrocediendo hacia un callejón cercano, me oculté detrás de un contenedor sucio y apestoso, pero no antes de suplicarle al extraño con mis ojos que no me delatara.

"Disculpe, señor," escuché decir claramente a una voz hipnotizante, no tan sofocada como la mía. "¿Ha visto a una mujer pasar corriendo por aquí?"

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que el hombre de mediana edad preguntara, "¿Se refiere a una linda chica cubierta en sangre de la cabeza a los pies?"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cuerpo tembló por el resentimiento y el miedo.

"¡Sí!" Edward exclamó, y me agaché aún más detrás del contenedor, sintiéndome abrumada por el terror puro de ser encontrada.

"Nop, no la he visto," el hombre respondió, y no pude contener el alivio que se apoderó de mi cuerpo y la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro. Todavía había caballeros en el mundo.

"Necesito encontrarla," dijo Edward con un tono peligrosamente amenazador.

Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, y de pronto sentí lástima por el hombre.

"Hijo, no te tengo miedo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no voy a decirte por dónde se fue esa pobre chica. Gente como tú, golpeando a sus esposas y novias, me dan asco," el hombre escupió.

Esperé lo que pasaría ahora, imaginando que al pobrecito le darían una paliza. Pero eso no ocurrió. Escuché el tintineo de las llaves, la puerta del edificio de apartamentos cerrándose con fuerza, y luego nada más que un suspiro y silencio.

Esperé varios minutos pero no escuché nada más; no hubo pies arrastrándose, ni pasos apresurados.

Corriendo el riesgo, me asomé a la vuelta del contenedor, hacia la salida del callejón, y a la calle. No había transeúntes, ni peatones y definitivamente no estaba Edward.

Deslizándome por la sucia pared junto al contenedor, conté hasta mil en mi mente hasta estar segura que la costa estaba despejada, y salí del callejón. Echando un vistazo hacia ambos lados de la calle, suspiré en alivio porque no había señal de Edward, la policía, o reporteros. La calle estaba extremadamente tranquila a medida que el sol empezaba a salir, y rápidamente me encaminé hacia mi departamento.

Es gracioso cómo la gente evita verte a los ojos cuando estás cubierta de sangre. Las pocas personas que me encontré en la acera me evitaron a toda costa, incluso se alejaron de mí cuando me les acercaba.

La mayoría de las personas que habían conocido desde que me mudé a Memphis estaban preocupados meramente por sí mismos, salvo por unas cuantas personas como mi vecina, Angela. Inmediatamente congeniamos después de conocernos, pero por otro lado, ella era muy parecida a mí. No era nacida y criada en Memphis, sino en Kentucky, y era una dulce y amable madre soltera de un angelito regordete de nombre Eric.

Finalmente, logré llegar a mi edificio, sacando mi llave del fondo del bolsillo de mis _jeans_ arruinados, y abrí la puerta. Los ascensores seguían descompuestos, así que subí las escaleras al tercer piso y abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Me inundó el alivio cuando cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí y me deslicé al suelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, pero al pensar en la sangre de mi ropa tocando la puerta, el piso, y todo lo demás que me pertenecía, rápidamente me levanté. Cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí y corrí a mi pequeña recámara.

Ignorando la ducha por un minuto, me quedé cautivada al tallar mis brazos con una barra de jabón blanco. Las burbujas se tornaron a un color rosa claro que hizo que arrugara la nariz por el asco. Una vez que mis manos estuvieron limpias y deposité la barra de jabón en el cesto de basura más cercano, me desnudé, dejando mis botas a un lado y metiendo mi ropa ensangrentada en el mismo cesto de basura como el jabón. Me metí a la ducha, sumergiéndome bajo el agua hirviendo. Los nudos y torceduras en mi cuerpo empezaron a disolverse bajo el _spray_ , y me tallé de la cabeza a los pies unas diez veces, hasta que al fin quedé satisfecha que toda manchita de sangre había desaparecido.

Envolviendo firmemente una gran toalla marrón alrededor de mi cuerpo, entré a la pequeña área de la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche. Después de beberla, le eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran las seis a.m.

Entré a mi recámara y me senté en la cama, cruzando las piernas debajo de mí, y cogiendo mi teléfono del buró. Solo había una persona en el mundo con la que quería hablar, la única persona que me entendía, y esa persona era mi primo, Jasper.

Respondió después de unos cuantos timbrazos, su voz cansada por el sueño. Disculpándome profusamente, rápidamente le expliqué lo que me ocurrió hacía solo algunas horas. Pasé por alto algunas cosas, como que me había sacrificado por Alice y Rose, para que Jasper no se preocupara demasiado, pero al final eso en realidad no ayudó.

"Voy a ir para allá," declaró, su acento sureño era más pronunciado cuando estaba enojado o inquieto. Imaginé que esta vez era por lo último.

"Por favor, no lo hagas," le supliqué, sabiendo que posiblemente no podría tomarse unas vacaciones de su nuevo trabajo. "No quiero que te preocupes por mí, o que vengas. Puedes perder tu trabajo. Acabas de empezar ahí. Solo quería que supieras lo que ha pasado, solo por si acaso…"

No pude explicar en voz alta lo que podría implicar el 'solo por si acaso', pero él pareció entender lo que quise decir.

"No perderé mi trabajo. Tengo que ver cómo estás, asegurarme que realmente estás bien," dijo de forma poco convincente.

"Estoy bien," murmuré. "Pero si no puedes comunicarte conmigo o no tienes noticias de mí, por favor, ven a verme entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él estuvo de acuerdo y terminamos la conversación.

Pasé el resto de mi día arreglando mi diminuto departamento, limpiándolo de arriba abajo e ignorando el deseo de encender la televisión o incluso pensar en lo que había ocurrido solo unas horas antes. Traté de no preocuparme por el destino de los hombres que robaron la tienda, pero sin importar lo mucho que me repetía que se merecían lo que sea que el destino tuviera guardado para ellos, no podía evitar preguntarme si el hombre que me había atacado estaba bien.

Luego pensaba en Edward Cullen.

Esos ojos verdes aparecían en mi mente y sin demora desechaba la imagen. Traté de mantenerme activa para mantener mi mente ocupada, algo que había aprendido de mi abuela que estaba en constante movimiento. Después de pagar mis cuentas en línea, reorganizar mis muebles dos veces, y comer unas sobras de comida china, me sorprendió darme cuenta que eran casi las dos de la tarde.

El cansancio rápidamente se apoderó de mí y me deslicé bajo el edredón púrpura de mi pequeña cama. Después de poner la alarma en mi teléfono a las cinco en punto y arrojarlo de nuevo sobre el buró, descansé mi cabeza en la almohada y sorpresivamente de inmediato me quedé profundamente dormida y sin soñar nada.

Desperté varias horas después, soñolienta y desorientada. Me senté en mi cama, estirándome y frotando mis ojos. La habitación estaba a media luz. En pánico, busqué a ciegas mi móvil en el buró, sabiendo por la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre mis persianas que me quedé dormida y se me había hecho tarde para el trabajo. La toalla que todavía me envolvía se cayó un poco cuando me estiré para agarrar el teléfono, presionando un botón e iluminando la pantalla.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera entender la hora, el sonido inconfundible de una garganta aclarándose rompió el silencio.

Girando mi cabeza de golpe, grité alarmada. Sujeté la toalla firmemente a mi pecho al encontrar los ojos de un hombre sentado cómodamente en una silla junto a un pequeño librero viejo en mi habitación.

El hombre estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, vestido con un elegante traje gris de apariencia costosa con una corbata de seda rosa. Mi gastada copia de poesía de Emily Dickinson yacía abierto en sus manos. Al bajar el libro de frente a su rostro, estaba lo bastante cerca para ver que había estado leyendo una página a la que yo le había doblado la punta.

El hombre era desagradablemente guapo, pero no de una forma obvia. Tenía rasgos muy marcados, pómulos altos, y una nariz ligeramente plana. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo y estaba desaliñado como si hubiese pasado muchas veces sus manos por él.

Sin embargo, su característica más interesante, eran sus ojos de un intenso color de los pinos de Mississippi.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de esta nueva traducción. Como se habrán dado cuenta es una historia que trata un tema algo delicado que tal vez pudiera incomodar a algunos, así que como dice la nota de arriba, lean a su discreción. La historia tiene de todo un poco incluyendo humor, así que vale la pena ;) De antemano les agradezco todos las alertas y favoritos, los 'me gusta' en Facebook y sus recomendaciones a otros lectores, pero más importante, les agradezco sus review que como muy bien saben es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión, y la forma en que USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Así que, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció este primer capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto ;)**_


	2. Locura en Memphis

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: LOCURA EN MEMPHIS**

Chillé sorprendida, alcanzando la vieja lámpara que estaba en mi buró agrietado de roble. Accionando el interruptor, la habitación se iluminó con una suave luz amarilla y mi mirada volvió de golpe al viejo sillón verde de orejas que había heredado de mi abuela, solo para encontrarlo vacío. Temblando, aferré el edredón con fuerza a mi pecho, mi cabeza girando en la habitación confundida. Salí tambaleándome de la cama, envuelta en el edredón y salí de mi recámara.

Al entrar al área principal del departamento, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación; Edward Cullen no estaba a la vista. Moviéndome lentamente hacia la pequeña cocina, agarré un enorme cuchillo de carnicero del juego de cuchillos y caminé despacio hacia el baño. Me imaginé a mi intruso agazapado en la ducha, esperando saltar hacia mí tan pronto como la puerta del baño se abriera. Agarré la manija con una mano temblorosa y la giré poco a poco, provocando que un espeluznante crujido llenara la habitación. Estremeciéndome, metí la mano en la habitación oscura, buscando a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Al encenderla, entré al baño… y grité.

Mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada nerviosa. ¡Estúpido espejo! Mis ojos estaban frenéticos y tenía sombras oscuras debajo de ellos y mi cabello castaño se veía como si una rata hubiera hecho un nido en él. Apoyándome en el lavabo, miré al espejo respirando de forma entrecortada, mi cabeza nadando en preguntas.

¿Por qué Edward Cullen me persiguió por la calle? Seguramente el hombre en la silla fue una alucinación. ¡No había nadie en el departamento más que yo! Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente. Tal vez todo esto era un estúpido sueño y apenas estoy despertando. De haber sido un sueño no habría evidencia física de anoche. Mi rostro se iluminó y me volví hacia el cesto de la basura junto al inodoro. Mi rostro decayó cuando vi la ropa ensangrentada dentro y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. El incidente en la tienda sí ocurrió.

Pensé cuidadosamente en cómo había girado mi cabeza y tratado de llegar a la lámpara. ¿Había sido el tiempo suficiente para que alguien saliera de mi habitación y del departamento? No puede ser; solo había tardado en encontrar la lámpara un par de segundos. Mientras continué sopesando mi cordura, se rompió el silencio en mi departamento por un repentino golpeteo, provocando que me estremeciera de terror.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó una voz suave y amortiguada.

Mi cuerpo se relajó en alivio al escuchar el sonido. Regresé el cuchillo a su juego y me dirigí a la puerta del departamento. Mi mano se congeló en la manija cuando me di cuenta que la puerta de verdad estaba cerrada, pero no con seguro. Después de mirar con cuidado por la mirilla, abrí la puerta para encontrar a mi amiga y vecina, Angela, de pie en el pasillo, con una expresión de preocupación en su lindo rostro.

Angela era alta y delgada con rasgos oscuros. Llevaba puestas unas gafas modernas, pero de apariencia estudiosa en la punta de su delicada nariz, y su frente arrugada por la preocupación. El hijo de Angela, Eric, estaba sentado en su cadera izquierda balbuceando sin parar. Sonreí de forma automática después de verlo.

"Escuché un grito," explicó, viéndome medio desnuda y mi apariencia desaliñada en general. Miró por encima de mi hombro a mi departamento y luego de nuevo a mí, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado necesitando una explicación.

"Entra," murmuré mientras pasaba junto a mí.

Asomando mi cabeza al pasillo, miré primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero no vi a nadie. Cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de mí, me volví nuevamente hacia Angela que todavía me miraba preocupada.

"Deja que me ponga algo de ropa y en seguida vuelvo. Ponte cómoda," le dije.

Asintió, y caminé a mi recámara cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí. Rápidamente me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, recogí mi cabello en un desordenado moño encima de mi cabeza, y me uní a Angela.

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loca," admití, dejándome caer junto a ella en mi viejo y desgastado sofá café y froté mi rostro cansado.

Eric siguió balbuceando, con babas cayendo por su barbilla y sobre el babero que Angela tenía ahí precisamente con ese propósito. A Eric le estaban saliendo los dientes y babeaba contantemente. Estiró sus brazos regordetes hacia mí y empezó a ser pucheros, su lindo rostro todo arrugado de la forma en que lo hacía justo antes de echarse a llorar. Extendí mis brazos y él se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Angela me lo dio, y empezó a palmear ligeramente mis mejillas con sus manitas regordetas haciéndome reír.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Angela preguntó con curiosidad, subiendo las gafas en su nariz. Todavía llevaba puestos el uniforme azul cielo y los ruidosos zapatos requeridos para los ayudantes de enfermería en la residencia para ancianos en la que trabajaba.

Le conté cómo había llegado a casa del trabajo y fui asaltada por un fuerte antojo de helado. Asintió, comprendiendo mi 'problema' con el helado. Luego le di un breve resumen de todo lo que ocurrió temprano esa mañana en la tienda de comestibles. Sus ojos almendrados se abrieron cada vez más, viéndose como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Pasé mis manos por sobre la cabeza de Eric durante la historia, jugando con sus cortos rizos oscuros. Cuando expliqué cómo había despertado para encontrar a Edward Cullen en mi habitación, Angela casi se cae del sofá.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!" Exclamó, levantándose de un salto del sofá y arrojando sus brazos hacia arriba emocionada. Eric se volvió para mirar a su madre y empezó a reír y aplaudir. "¿Tú eres la belleza en fuga **(1)**?" Exclamó reverentemente, literalmente palmeando su rostro mientras me miraba con una expresión de comprensión. El miedo empezó a acumularse en la boca de mi estómago al mismo tiempo que me movía nerviosa en el sofá.

"¿A qué te refieres con _la belleza en fuga_?" Pregunté, aunque tenía el presentimiento que ya sabía la respuesta.

Angela agarró rápidamente mi _laptop_ del pequeño escritorio cerca de la única ventana que adornaba mi sala, y se volvió a sentar junto a mí en el sofá. Después de esperar impacientemente a que encendiera, escribió apresuradamente en la ventana del motor de búsqueda y luego hizo clic en el vínculo de la estación local de noticias. Apareció el mismo logo que había visto a un lado de la van que estaba afuera de la tienda. El miedo que sentía en mi estómago de pronto se convirtió en una piedra.

"¡Muy bien, aquí está! Tienes que ver esto," Angela me ordenó, sosteniendo la _laptop_ de una forma en que ambas pudiéramos verla fácilmente.

La pantalla estaba negra, y esa estúpida ruedita que odiaba empezó a dar vueltas, y de pronto ahí estaba la reportera con cabeza de casco con un traje de un vivo color rojo que combinada con su lápiz labial rojo de mal gusto. Sin embargo, en vez de estar de pie frente a la tienda, estaba sentada detrás de un brillante escritorio de madera, un telón de fondo con la corriente del río Mississippi detrás de ella. El turbio río estaba iluminado con botes avanzando lentamente por el agua. En la distancia estaba el puente Hernando de Soto resplandeciendo bellamente por las doscientas luces que adornaban los arcos dobles de acero.

El rostro de la reportera con cabeza de casco era una máscara de seriedad. "Buenas tardes. Soy Tonya Walls. Nuestra noticia más importante del día es extraña, querido público. Poco después de las dos de la mañana, la policía de Shelby County llegó a la tienda de la familia Bean, una antigua tienda de comestibles justo al salir del centro de Memphis. Dentro de la tienda, dos asaltantes armados demandaron el dinero efectivo del cajero y los clientes, y luego tomaron rehenes.

"Es entonces que las cosas se ponen interesantes, querido público. Dentro de la tienda estaba Alice Cullen, hija del CEO y presidente de la Corporación Cullen y presunto jefe de la mafia, Carlisle Cullen. También estaba en la tienda Rosalie Hale, la hija del senador John Hale de Tennessee. La policía de Shelby County estuvo hermética sobre lo que ocurrió dentro, pero un testigo presencial nos dio su testimonio de primera mano."

El video cambió y ahora mostraba a un joven que se veía vagamente familiar. Tenía cabello castaño muy corto y ojos azul claro, redondos y serios. "Estaba en la tienda cuando entraron los hombres," confirmó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos con nerviosismo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia la cámara y de vuelta a la reportera.

"Esos dos hombres con máscaras irrumpieron y nos dijeron que nos echáramos al suelo, lo que hicimos. Uno de los hombres agarró a esta chica y la llevó al fondo de la tienda dentro de una oficina. Él tenía un arma. ¡Pensé que iba a matarla! Estuvieron ahí por un rato y luego esta otra chica se arrastró al frente de la tienda y le saltó encima al otro asaltante mientras él estaba sacando el dinero de la registradora. ¡Ella fue tan rápida y era tan pequeña que él no la vio venir! Ella agarró el arma que él dejó sobre el mostrador mientras llenaba su mochila con dinero, y lo golpeó justo aquí con la culata del arma," el chico señaló su sien derecha.

"¿Y entonces qué pasó, señor?" La reportera con cabeza de casco preguntó, acercando el micrófono al rostro de él.

La miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido y luego continuó. "Bueno, luego el tipo cayó al suelo y la chica, Alice Cullen, ella y sus dos amigos corrieron a la parte trasera, y cuando me di cuenta los policías inundaron la tienda."

"¿Qué pasó con la joven que llevaron a la fuerza al fondo de la tienda?" La cabeza de casco preguntó, volviéndose por un momento para mirar con seriedad a la cámara y luego de vuelta hacia el hombre. Las patrullas de policía estaban detrás de él con las luces destellando dramáticamente.

"Ella salió con los otros tres, y estaba cubierta de sangre," dijo, pasando ansiosamente la mano por su cabello corto. "Ella habló con un policía y salió de la tienda. Los paramédicos entraron con una camilla, y vi al tipo que se la llevó pasar en la camilla. ¡Ella le dio una paliza a ese tipo! Los policías nos dijeron que saliéramos. Fue entonces que vi toda la conmoción, y alguien me contó que la chica huyó y que Edward Cullen salió corriendo detrás de ella."

La pantalla volvió a cambiar a cabeza de casco sentada detrás del escritorio. "Ustedes lo escucharon, querido público. La víctima femenina no identificada, de quien tenemos una breve imagen, huyó de la escena del crimen por razones desconocidas. Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen, presunto jefe de la mafia y CEO y presidente de la Corporación Cullen, la persiguió solo para regresar unos minutos después a la escena del crimen. El señor Cullen se negó a hacer comentarios en cámara sobre sus razones para perseguir a la chica, pero un representante del señor Cullen devolvió nuestras llamadas y nos dio la siguiente declaración: La hermana del señor Cullen solo fue una de las víctimas de un terrible intento de robo que afortunadamente dejó a todos ilesos. Desafortunadamente, una de las víctimas huyó de la escena en estado de pánico después de ser atacada. El señor Cullen simplemente estaba preocupado por su estado mental y físico.

"Testigos presenciales describieron a la joven en sus últimos años de adolescencia o iniciando sus veintes. Mide más de un metro sesenta, alrededor de unos cincuenta y cinco kilos, con largo cabello castaño y ojos castaños. Se le vio por última vez con una blusa blanca, _jeans_ azules, y botas cafés. Los locales la describen como muy bonita y le han dado el apodo de 'la belleza en fuga'. El canal cinco de noticias estuvo en la escena y tiene una breve grabación de la mujer," alardeó la reportera.

Pasé saliva cuando la pantalla cambió otra vez, y ahí estaba yo inmóvil frente a la tienda justo por encima del hombro de la reportera. Alguien había hecho un acercamiento después de la grabación, pero afortunadamente la imagen era más que nada un borrón, haciéndome suspirar de alivio.

Luego la cámara se movió hacia Edward y Alice abrazándose. La piel se me erizó por todo el cuerpo al ver a Edward. Era guapo, incluso con la preocupación grabada en su rostro cuando soltó a su hermana de su abrazo. La tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos con atención. Podía ver la boca de ella moviéndose y vagamente entendí lo que dijo antes de señalarme. El camarógrafo entonces intentó hacer un acercamiento hacia donde señaló Alice, pero el video se quedó momentáneamente desenfocado y todo lo que pude ver fue la parte de atrás de mi cuerpo cuando escapé entre la multitud, y luego al señor Cullen persiguiéndome.

"Los dos agresores de este crimen fueron transportados en ambulancia y la policía los escoltó al departamento de emergencias de Memphis donde recibieron tratamiento por heridas menores y luego fueron puestos en custodia de la policía. Ya han sido acusados y esperan ser procesados.

"Se alienta a cualquiera con información sobre la belleza en fuga a contactar con la policía de Shelby County. El señor Edward Cullen también ofrece una recompensa en efectivo por información que conduzca al paradero de la mujer," terminó de decir la reportera. La imagen borrosa que tenían de mí apareció en la pantalla con el teléfono del departamento de policía debajo. Hice una mueca.

Angela cerró la _laptop_ y la dejó sobre la mesita de café. Agarró a Eric, que se había puesto inquieto ahora que no podía ver los resplandecientes colores en la pantalla de la _laptop_ y lo hizo rebotar sobre su rodilla, mirándome con compasión, y murmuró, "Oh Bella, ¿por qué huiste? ¿En qué te has metido? ¡Edward Cullen es un monstruo! Lavado de dinero, soborno, crimen organizado, prostitución, y asesinato son solo algunas cosas de las que ha sido acusado. Ahora te está buscando. Gente como Edward Cullen, no se detienen hasta que consiguen lo que quieren, y al parecer, te quiere a ti."

* * *

 **(1) En inglés es Breakaway Beauty y de ahí se desprende el nombre del fic 'Breakaway Bella'**

* * *

 _ **Chan can chan chan… Pues sí, el mafioso Edward Cullen ofrece una recompensa por el paradero de la belleza en fuga, Bella Swan. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia y sobre todo me alegra mucho que me lo hagan saber mediante sus reviews, recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció este otro capítulo. No todos los capítulos son cortitos como este ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, Maryluna, Vanina Iliana, Roco, paupau1, bbluelilas, libbnnygramajo,**_ _ **Dess Cullen, bella-maru, SharOn, Chonis22, bealnum, torrespera172, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mary de Cullen, PRISOL, Alexandra Nash, Janneth, MariePrewettMellark, Pam Malfoy Black, Celinabayardo, Emma Cullen, V1V1, saraipineda44, Melany, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, JessMel, Danny CullenMa, Pao-SasuUchiha, Jimena G, Techu, Anna, piligm, Tata XOXO, AlwaysMoon, maries24, Karlita Carrillo, Kriss22, Say's, Nath, Amy Lee, Yoliki, lagie, patymdn, Gabs Frape, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, Crucitaegr, kaja0507, injoa, ELIZABETH, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, erizo ikki, Klara Anastacia Cullen, isabelmoon, Diana2GT, Rosy Canul, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Sully YM, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	3. McMillan's y Beale

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 _Put on my blue suede shoes_

 _And I boarded the plane_

 _Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues_

 _In the middle of the pouring rain_

 _W.C. Handy won't you look down over me_

 _Yeah I got a first class ticket_

 _But I'm as blue as a boy can be_

 _[Coro]_

 _Then I'm walking in Memphis_

 _Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale_

 _Walking in Memphis_

 _But do I really feel the way I feel_

 _Marc Cohn-_

 _Walking in Memphis_

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: McMILLAN'S Y BEALE**

Viernes, 5 de octubre

Han pasado tres semanas desde ese fatídico día en la tienda de comestibles. Ya estábamos a principios de octubre. Seguía haciendo muchísimo calor, aunque había un ligero frío en el aire cuando una nube ocasional bloqueaba el sol de Tennessee. Traté de evitar responder el interrogatorio de Angela sobre por qué corrí de la escena, pero Angie era muy perceptiva… y persuasiva… así que finalmente cedí y le conté un poco de mi vida pasada en Mississippi. Escuchó mi historia con atención, palmeó mi mano y me abrazó con fuerza, asegurándome que en cualquier momento que quisiera hablar estaría ahí para escuchar. Las advertencias de Angela sobre las actividades criminales de Edward Cullen y su exteriorizada preocupación por mi bienestar se habían repetido en mi mente día tras día. Me había acostumbrado a caminar como si yo fuera un criminal; con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos y mirando al suelo frente a mí. Cuando caminaba al trabajo dejaba mi cabello suelto para ocultar mi rostro y me sobresaltaba con cada pequeño ruido. Un coche tocaba el claxon; me sobresaltaba. Un bebé lloraba; me sobresaltaba. Ya se imaginarán.

No hace falta decir, que estaba muy paranoica. Memphis, Tennessee, no era un lugar pequeño. Había mucho más de seis millones de personas residiendo en Memphis. Es ruidoso, llamativo, sucio, peligroso, emocionante y rico en historia y música blues. Es el tipo de lugar en el que una persona puede desaparecer, que es exactamente por lo que dejé mi ciudad natal Mississippi para vivir aquí.

Cuando me mudé a Memphis, apenas si tenía dinero para pagar dos meses de renta. En retrospectiva, supongo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte gastar mis ahorros en un departamento y mudarme a una ciudad extraña donde no conocía a nadie y no tenía algún tipo de ingreso, pero eso fue lo que hice. Día tras día busqué un trabajo decente, pero era difícil con esta economía siquiera _encontrar_ un trabajo. Tragándome mi orgullo, dejé de buscar por lo que solía creer era un trabajo _decente_ y empecé a buscar _cualquier_ trabajo. Memphis estaba lleno de bares… de modo que, por una corazonada, tomé el curso requerido de cuarenta horas **(1)** y me convertí en una _barman_ autorizada.

Después de un par de semanas de buscar y suplicar a la gente que aceptara mi solicitud, me llamaron para una entrevista y subsecuentemente me contrataron en McMillan's, un _pub_ irlandés en la calle Beale. ¡No podía creer mi suerte! La calle Beale es en sí una gran atracción turística por su rica historia, clubes, restaurantes y bares. Súper emocionada con grandiosas visiones de toneladas de propinas de los clientes, acepté el trabajo como _barman_ en el club. Había tenido suerte cuando me mudé al centro de Memphis, porque ahora podía simplemente caminar al trabajo sin tener que llevar mi camioneta. Mi camioneta era una vieja y descolorida catástrofe que tragaba gasolina sin parar. Ahora estaba estacionada frente a mi departamento recolectando polvo.

Ahora, si mi abuela siguiera con vida probablemente se desmayaría si supiera que estaba trabajando en un bar. Me diría que las niñas buenas no trabajan en bares. _Mam_ _aw_ Swan aseguraba que era una buena mujer cristiana, aunque sucedía que su palabra favorita era 'mierda'. Cuando algo salía mal murmuraba 'mierda'. Cuando se reía de algo absurdo… 'mierda'. Ustedes me entienden. Además de eso, se mantuvo fiel a sus buenos valores cristianos sureños. Era una mujer amable y decente que nunca fumó, y nunca bebió. Le encantaba ayudar a aquellos a su alrededor al cocinar comida para los pobres que vivían en la ciudad o regalaba la ropa de segunda mano de _papaw_ Swan cuando se desgastaba. Ella fue una de las partes estables de mi infancia. La amaba más que a mi propia madre… y cuando murió, una parte de mí murió también.

Al arrastrar los pies por la acerca a lo largo de la calle Front en mi camino a Beale, traté de mantener mi mente ocupada con pensamientos de mi abuela para alejar mi mente de _él_. _Mam_ _aw_ estaría secretamente encantada de enterarse que el bar del que estaba tan emocionada en trabajar hace unos meses ahora estaba quebrado y amenazaba con cerrar. Expresaría su falsa simpatía y luego demandaría sin demora que regresara a casa. Entonces me prepararía una buena comida casera y prácticamente me alimentaría a la fuerza… que era una de las razones por la que estaba tan regordeta de niña. Mis pensamientos de _mamaw_ Swan empezaron a desvanecerse entre más me acercaba a Beale.

La calle Beale, una vez el hogar de empresas pertenecientes a mercaderes comerciales en los años 1800, ahora albergaba bares, restaurantes, clubes de blues y tiendas. El tráfico peatonal se volvió increíblemente denso al dar la vuelta a la esquina y de pronto todos mis sentidos fueron asaltados totalmente con mi parte favorita de Memphis. El aroma de la barbacoa adobada mundialmente famosa de Memphis salió de varios restaurantes mientras caminaba por la acera, haciendo que gruñera mi estómago y recordándome que no había cenado en mi prisa por llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Las descoloridas construcciones de ladrillo rojo estaban iluminadas con letreros de neón gritando los nombres de sus negociones. La calle ya estaba llena de borrachos, aunque todavía no era ni las siete. Un hombre se tambaleó hacia mí y luego rio a carcajadas antes de expresar una chapucera disculpa. Música triste salía del club de blues BB King's y un hombre alto vestido como Jesús estaba parado junto a un cubo en medio de la calle sosteniendo un letrero que decía 'Es el fin del mundo; ¿estás preparado?'. Gritaba versos de la biblia y le arrojaba panfletos a todo el que pasaba. Un hombre borracho le arrojó una cerveza, tirándolo al suelo. Yacía tumbado de espaldas mirando al cielo que oscurecía, con sus panfletos esparcidos a su alrededor como estrellas caídas.

Olvidando temporalmente que trataba de ocultarme, corrí hacia el hombre y lo ayudé a levantarse. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo la parte trasera de su larga bata blanca y miró furioso al borracho que ya se alejaba carcajeándose. Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí y su rostro se volvió tierno y amable. El hombre tenía cabello castaño hasta el hombro, estaba delgado y cubierto de canas por la edad. Y una barba bien cuidada adornaba su rostro arrugado y envejecido. Sus ojos grises como el acero vieron a mis castaños amplios al mismo tiempo que agarraba mis manos abruptamente y decía, "¿Eres cristiana, niña? Si lo eres entonces por favor, deja este lugar olvidado de Dios." Su aliento, por extraño que pareciera, olía a vodka barato.

"Uh, sí señor," murmuré, retrocediendo y me volví a fundir en la atestada acera. Todavía podía sentir los ojos del hombre siguiéndome cuando finalmente llegué a McMillan's. El frente del _pub_ era de un desteñido verde oscuro y pintura multicolor garabateaba las ventanas anunciando los precios de cerveza barata y los especiales nocturnos. Un tono familiar resonaba en el interior, provocando que se escapara un gemido de mis labios. La música solo se escuchó más fuerte cuando abrí la puerta y en seguida supe qué noche era.

Era la noche de la lista de canciones de Tia.

Cuando la banda de la casa se dio cuenta que nuestro nuevo gerente, Patrick, ya no tenía los fondos para pagarles, rápidamente abandonaron el _pub_ , dejándonos sin ningún entretenimiento musical. Patrick creyó que resolvería el problema tocando la música de su colección personal. Era una lástima que la música de su elección apestaba. Su lista de canciones consistía en extrañas bandas políticas de las que nadie parece haber escuchado, excepto Patrick. Después de una semana del personal y los clientes queriendo cortarse las venas, a Tia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de turnarnos escuchando las listas de canciones del personal. Todo el personal salvo Patrick. Todavía puedo ver cómo se le cayó el rostro cuando Tia le informó con una mano en su cadera y su dedo apuntando a su rostro que todos nos iríamos si no dejaba de tocar su música. Casi sentí lástima por él… casi.

Al entrar al bar, me relajé físicamente, sintiéndome más en casa en este bar de lo que lo he hecho en cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. Pasé junto a unas brillantes mesas redondas llenas con unos cuantos ocupantes. Las paredes interiores eran del mismo ladrillo descolorido que las de afuera. Recuerdos irlandeses decoraban las paredes entre murciélagos y vampiros de plástico que Carmen colocó alegremente por el bar en preparación para el Halloween. Se veía como si el pasillo de Halloween de Wal-Mart hubiese explotado en el bar. Me dirigí a la parte de atrás del bar, pasando junto a la oficina vacía de Patrick. Fichando mi tarjeta recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo usando una banda elástica que tenía en mi muñeca derecha. Saludé con un pequeño gesto de mi mano al cocinero, Fred, y me dirigí a la barra para unirme a mis compañeras de trabajo y amigas, Tia y Carmen. El turno de bármanes de día ya había terminado su turno y alguien afortunadamente había rellenado la estación de servicio.

Tia estaba cantando y meneando sus caderas, limpiando la barra con un trapo húmedo. Uno de los locales, Waylon, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos redondos mirando rebotar las tetas de T mientras ella limpiaba, al parecer sin darse cuenta de su atención. Los ojos de él parpadeaban frecuentemente y su cabeza asentía de vez en cuando. Obviamente estaba ebrio y no necesitaba beber nada más.

"¡COREA GANGSTA STYLE!" Cantó Tia, su cabeza moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Sabes que no está diciendo eso… ¿verdad? Está diciendo 'Gangham Style'," le informé, sonriéndole a un cliente mientras se sentaba y me daba su orden de bebida.

"Me importa un carajo lo que el hombre esté diciendo. En _mi mente_ , ese hijo de puta está diciendo 'Corea Gangsta Style'," respondió, finalmente notando lo ebrio que estaba Waylon. Su cabeza empezaba a subir y bajar y ahora sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. T le tronó los dedos en su rostro y finalmente empujó su hombro para llamar su atención.

"Waylon, no vas a llegar a casa pero no te puedes quedar aquí," le dijo, señalando la puerta. "El bastardo llega aquí borracho. Apenas si tiene lo suficiente para un trago," refunfuñó cuando Waylon intentó levantarse. Llevaba puesta su vieja chaqueta de su tiempo en la guerra y me pregunté qué cosas horribles ha de haber visto en sus días para querer estar borracho todo el tiempo.

"Volveré en seguida," le digo a Tia y a mi nuevo cliente.

Dándole vuelta a la barra, ayudé a Waylon a enderezarse y lo llevé a la puerta. Él se apoyó pesadamente en mí y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. Su cabeza oscuro rizado se había adelgazado increíblemente en el tiempo desde que lo conocí. Olía a colonia barata, cigarrillos y alcohol. Cuando llegamos a la puerta me ofrecí a llamarle un taxi pero él se rehusó, diciendo que tendría que caminar más de un kilómetro tan solo para llegar al taxi. Eso era cierto. La calle Beale se cerraba al tráfico con barricadas por la policía durante la noche. Los coches no estaban permitidos en la extensión de casi tres kilómetros. Se tambaleó al pasar por la puerta hacia la acera entre la multitud de peatones. Me quedé en la ventana viéndolo preocupada por un minuto hasta que ya no pude verlo, entonces regresé a la barra.

"Eres tan blanca y considerada," Tia sonrió con suficiencia cuando regresé, sus ojos color moca resplandeciendo con picardía. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, le di un manotazo en su brazo por ese comentario, haciéndola reír y pasarse con otro cliente.

"¿Quién es blanca y considerada?" Una voz conocida preguntó junto a mí. Me volví y saludé a Carmen, que obviamente había llegado un poco tarde al trabajo. Su ropa estaba algo arrugada y tenía marcas en su rostro como si acabara de despertar de una siesta.

"¡Mira quién decidió venir a trabajar! ¡Es la Yanqui **(2)**!" Bromeé, ganándome un manotazo en el brazo. Llamaba a Carmen Yanqui porque era originalmente de Cleveland, Ohio, y para mí, cualquiera al norte de la línea Mason-Dixon **(3)** era una Yanqui.

"¿Dónde has estado, Drácula? ¿Durmiendo en tu ataúd? ¿Olvidaste beber algo de sangre hoy? Te ves aún más pálida de lo acostumbrado," bromeó T, provocando que Carmen bufara molesta.

"Ustedes, perras, hoy están despiadadas. Me quedé dormida, obviamente," murmuró, sonriéndole a nuestros divertidos clientes.

"¿Te quedaste toda la noche tomando pastillas, viciosa?" Preguntó Tia, lanzándome una sonrisa. Carmen siempre se estaba quejando de dolor de muelas y Tia la acusaba de quejarse solo para recibir medicina para el dolor.

"¡Tengo caries, perra!" Carmen siseó, frotándose la mandíbula inconscientemente.

"Zorra, has tenido ese dolor de muelas por años. No te creo una mierda," Tia le respondió rodando los ojos. No pude evitar reírme. Eso, hasta que vi a Patrick cruzando el bar, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

"Alerta de idiota, alerta de idiota," susurró Tia bajo su aliento, pretendiendo estar ocupada con una botella de tequila. Carmen gimió y empezó a charlar sin parar con un cliente como si fuera la maldita _barman_ más amistosa del mundo. Me preparé al ver a Patrick llegar a la barra.

Patrick McMillan tenía veintitrés años. Era de altura promedio, no gordo, pero no muy delgado. Su rostro era simple con nada distintivo, pero lo que más sobresalía era su cabello. Patrick McMillan tenía un afro de chico blanco. A menudo tiraba de él en frustración, molestia o confusión, lo que era casi el 99% del tiempo. Eso causaba que su cabello rizado se revolviera en toda su cabeza. Cuando me hablaba nunca podía mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo porque mi mirada constantemente se desviaba al norte, hacia el afro.

Patrick no solo era el gerente general, también era el único hijo del señor y la señora McMillan, los dueños del bar. El señor McMillan cayó enfermo gravemente de cáncer de páncreas hace unos meses y habían agotado sus fondos por completo tratando de salvarlo con quimioterapia y radiación. Patrick, que no tenía experiencia con nada además de un Xbox, venía al bar en su lugar. Desde entonces el bar había empezado a decaer lentamente y el servicio comenzaba a ser cada vez más escaso. Solo unos cuantos del barrio comprometidos seguían apoyando el bar con su presencia. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera teníamos los ingredientes correctos para preparar las bebidas del menú, haciendo que básicamente sirviéramos solo tragos. Constantemente le decimos a Patrick, pero ya sea que no le importe o no tiene los medios para remplazar las cosas que faltan.

"Uh, Bella," dijo en voz baja, su rostro una máscara de seriedad y ansiedad. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el norte cuando empezó a tirar de su cabello. "Uh, ¿crees que puedas venir a ver el congelador?"

Por alguna razón desconocida, Patrick acudía a mí cuando surgía cualquier problema en el bar. "¿Qué le pasa al congelador, Patrick?" Le pregunté pacientemente, hablando con la misma voz con la que le hablaría a un niño. No le hablaba de esa forma por ser irrespetuosa. Es solo que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que por lo general es la única forma en que entienda cualquier cosa que le digas.

"Ummm… está haciendo un sonido extraño… Fred dijo que no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso," dijo, tirando de su cabello sin parar.

"¿Y por qué crees que yo puedo arreglar el congelador, Patrick?" Le pregunté cuidadosamente.

"Uhhh… bueno, arreglaste el inodoro esa vez…" Respondió, pasando su peso de un pie al otro.

"Eso fue fácil de arreglar… el agua seguía cayendo y yo solo le moví un poco a la manija," le respondí, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerrando mis ojos. Suspirando pesadamente, lo empujé suavemente para pasar y me dirigí a la cocina donde Fred le estaba dando vuelta a una hamburguesa. Me vio entrar y rodó sus ojos, sonreí con suficiencia mientras miraba el congelador. Estaba zumbando como siempre. Sin ningún ruido extraño en lo absoluto. Dándome la vuelta grité cuando me golpeé con Patrick.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó, retrocediendo con sus manos en el aire. Patrick no sabía nada del espacio personal.

"Patrick, ¿todavía está haciendo ese ruido 'extraño'?" Pregunté, señalando el congelador.

"Sí, ¿no lo escuchas? Es como un zumbido o algo así," respondió, mirando el congelador como si fuera su enemigo mortal.

"Patrick… se supone que zumbe," le aseguré, palmeándolo incómodamente en el brazo.

"Oh," murmuró, volviendo a tirar de su cabello.

"¡No juegues con tu cabello en mi cocina!" Ladró Fred, provocando que tanto Patrick como yo saltáramos sorprendidos.

Masajeando mis sienes en frustración, murmuré, "Patrick, tengo que volver a trabajar. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

"Oh, uh, sí, tenemos a un visitante que va a venir esta noche… algo así como un invitado especial… como a las nueve y uh, los necesito concentrados. ¿Podrías por favor, decirl Carmen que le bajen un poco a las maldiciones?" Preguntó nervioso, acercándose incómodo arrastrando los pies. A Patrick le aterraba Tia y estaba un poco asustado de Carmen y sus costumbres yanquis, por lo que realmente no me sorprendió que fuera conmigo con quien eligiera hablar. Me pregunté quién era el invitado, pero no le pregunté porque no tenía la paciencia para esperar una respuesta.

Después de asegurarle que hablaría con mis mejores amigas, regresé a la barra. Mi cliente todavía estaba ahí y me pidió otra bebida que felizmente le serví. La canción pop coreana había terminado y la banda favorita de T, Slipknot, gritaba furiosamente desde los altavoces. El cielo afuera había caído en oscuridad y a través de las ventanas, podía ver que la calle se puso aún más abarrotada. Unos cuantos clientes entraron cuando estaba revisando el congelador. Victoria, una bonita pelirroja alta y Laurent, un francés de piel oscura corrían de un lado al otro atendiendo las mesas y trayéndonos órdenes de bebidas que servimos con habilidad. Tia y Carmen todavía estaban hablando sobre esa estúpida canción coreana.

"Creo que voy a mudarme a Corea," anunció Tia, apoyándose sobre la barra con un codo.

"¿Norte o Sur?" Carmen preguntó, con seriedad. Me reí bajito entre dientes, porque sabía lo que venía.

"¡Carmen, idiota! ¡No puedo mudarme al jodido Corea del _Norte_! Lo juro, no sé por qué el sur tiene tan mala reputación. Y la gente _nos_ llama ignorantes… ¡al menos yo sé que no puedo simplemente entrar como si nada a Corea del Norte sonriendo y carcajeándome como la idiota del pueblo!" Tia dijo furiosa con indignación, arrojando un trapo de cocina al fregadero. "¿No fuiste a una escuela privada? ¡Cristo, te habría ido mejor con el sistema de educación pública!"

Intenté desviar un poco la conversación y darme un respiro a una Carmen enfurruñada al preguntarle a Tia por qué quería mudarse a Corea. Su respuesta fue que Corea solo podría ser increíble por esa estúpida canción. Puse mis ojos en blanco y me reí entre dientes por un segundo antes de recordar lo que Patrick me pidió que hiciera.

"Oh, se supone que vamos a tener un invitado especial esta noche… y Patrick quiere que nos portemos bien. Así que no más maldiciones y esas cosas, chicas. Y ni siquiera me pregunten quién es, porque no tengo idea. El invitado estará aquí a las nueve," les dije, echándole un vistazo a mi reloj que marcaba las ocho y media.

"¡Patrick puede chuparme la polla!" Tia murmuró, afortunadamente demasiado bajo para que alguien más que yo lo escuchara. Sirvió furiosa unas cuantas órdenes de bebida para Victoria mientras Carmen y yo servíamos unas para Laurent.

"Apuesto a que Patrick tiene una enorme polla… los frikis siempre las tienen," susurró Carmen, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras se quedaba mirando pensativamente a la nada, como si estuviera recordando algo con cariño. Soltando un resoplido, me volví para ver a Laurent caminar tranquilamente hacia la barra para agarrar una orden de bebida.

"Hola damas," canturreó, dándole a T besos en el aire en sus dos mejillas. A T le encantaba eso, amaba a los hombres _gay_.

"¡Hola, _chiiiica_! ¿Qué pasa?" Canturreó con una sonrisa en su rostro normalmente cínico.

"Solo me preguntaba quién era nuestro invitado especial… con suerte es un _sexy_ modelo masculino de ropa interior," Laurent ronroneó, haciendo que T asientiera de acuerdo al mismo tiempo que le servía una cerveza.

Laurent tomó la cerveza con una elegante reverencia, y como si fuera en una pasarela regresó con sus clientes, provocando que todas estalláramos en risitas. Trabajamos en silencio entre nosotras por los siguientes minutos. Por alguna razón, entre más se acercaba las nueve en punto, más nerviosa _yo_ me ponía. Cada vez que la puerta se abría levantaba la vista, preguntándome si cada cliente era el invitado especial. Finalmente, me di por vencida y me concentré en hacer felices a los clientes, conversando con ellos y sirviéndoles comida y bebidas. Unos minutos después Patrick se materializó a mi lado.

"¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¡BELLA! ¡La jodí! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" Siseó, sus ojos enloquecidos y viéndose más afligido de lo normal. Seguía mirando nervioso por encima de las cabezas de los clientes al bar y hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa, Patrick?" Le pregunté con voz suave, tratando de calmar sus nervios antes de que ahuyentara a todos nuestros clientes. Gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y le di una servilleta, haciéndole un gesto para que limpiara su rostro. Lo hizo y trató de devolvérmela, pero se dio cuenta por la expresión asqueada en mi rostro que _no_ iba a tocar esa servilleta, así que la desechó en el bote de la basura detrás de la barra.

"¡Yo… uhhh… accidentalmente cité a _dos_ invitados al mismo tiempo! ¡ _No pueden_ estar aquí juntos!" Gimió, sus ojos viéndose sospechosamente llorosos.

"Está bien, Patrick… ¿no puedes explicarle el error a los dos y reprogramar la cita con uno de ellos para otra ocasión?" Pregunté, tranquilamente.

"¡No! ¡No puedes reprogramar a estos tipos! ¡Además, no tengo tiempo para reprogramar! Mi padre está enfermo… necesitamos el dinero…" Respondió con voz horrorizada.

Entonces comprendí. "Patrick, tus padres están vendiendo el bar, ¿cierto?" Susurré, sintiendo mi pecho contraerse por el miedo. Asintió y gemí, egoístamente preocupada por mi trabajo. Haciendo a un lado estos pensamientos al pensar en la salud del señor McMillan, me sobrepuse y le sugerí que se reuniera con los dos juntos. Agarrando un vaso y limpiándolo con un trapo, añadí, "No sabes… puede que esto resulte a tu favor, sobre todo si los dos son competidores."

Patrick asintió, viéndose un poco aliviado e incluso sonrió un poco. "Tienes razón. Y _son_ competidores. Todo el tiempo pelean por bienes inmuebles." Patrick me agradeció y se alejó. Lo vi mientras cruzaba el bar y se acercaba a un hombre alto y ligeramente musculoso. La piel de hombre era de un encantador color rojizo y su cabello era una melena sedosa del color de la tinta. Él se volvió, sonriéndole educadamente a Patrick, estrechando su mano con una expresión amigable en su rostro. Era un rostro que me era conocido. Era el rostro de Jacob Black.

Jacob Black era dueño y administrador de varios negocios por la ciudad, pero su orgullo era el Wolf Pack Lounge, a unas puertas más allá de McMillan's. WP's como lo llamaban los locales, había estado en la familia de Jacob por varias generaciones. Jacob era descendiente de los indios Chickasaw, y la gente rumoreaba que esa era una de las razones por las que su familia obtenía mucha ganancia en los negocios, sugiriendo que el gobierno les ayudaba debido a su herencia nativo americana. No era de las que creían rumores, por lo que me gustaba pensar que la familia Black se ganó su fortuna de la manera tradicional; con trabajo duro.

Fue mi perpetua torpeza lo que me hizo caer en los brazos de Jacob Black… literalmente. Una noche ya tarde después de dejar el trabajo, troté rápidamente por la acera de camino a casa. De alguna forma perdí el equilibrio al pasar por WP's, tropezando y casi cayéndome en la calle. Al cerrar mis ojos y preparar mi cuerpo para la caída, de pronto me abrazaron un par de fuertes y cálidos brazos. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Jacob Black viéndome, con una mirada intensa en sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro. Estaba tan prendada de su atractivo que no pude hablar y él finalmente se rio entre dientes por mi mutismo. Me ayudó a enderezarme y, poco a poco, me di cuenta que este hombre todavía tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"¡Lo siento mucho! No sé qué pasó… es solo que soy muy torpe y es tarde y estoy cansada," balbuceé estúpidamente, escabulléndome de sus brazos. Él se echó hacia atrás, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Llevaba puesta una delgada camiseta blanca que estaba un poco ajustada y mostraba sus músculos definidos. Traté de no comerme su pecho con los ojos, pero era muy difícil.

"Entonces, ¿trabajas en McMillan's?" Preguntó, ignorando mis murmullos incoherentes al señalar el logo en la camiseta verde que llevaba puesta.

"Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, que no he estado trabajando ahí por mucho tiempo, no que _no_ trabajaré ahí por mucho tiempo. ¡Dios, soy una tonta!" Murmuré, masajeando mi frente.

Obviamente a este tipo le gustaban las idiotas… se echó a reír por mi nerviosismo y me invitó a entrar a su club para un trago. Acepté titubeante, sin estar acostumbrada a estar en compañía de gente fuera de mis amigos más cercanos. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la barra por una hora, riendo y conversando sobre nada. Era fácil conversar con Jacob. El tipo emitía rayos de sol y calidez y me sorprendí arrepentida de dejar el bar para ir a casa, pero ya era muy tarde.

"Déjame llevarte a casa," me suplicó, siguiéndome afuera. La calle Beale ahora estaba abandonada salvo por la gente contratada para limpiarla. Abrí mi boca para alegar tercamente con él, pero colocó su dedo índice en mis labios, aturdiéndome hasta dejarme en silencio por la acción.

"Te llamaré un taxi y te acompañaré a tomarlo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta," dijo con firmeza. Su dedo ahora había dejado mis labios, pero sus ojos continuaron mirando al lugar donde había estado. Subconscientemente, humedecí mis labios con mi lengua, provocando que Jacob se aclarara la garganta con nerviosismo y alejara sus ojos de mi boca. Jacob llamó al taxi y caminamos lado a lado por la acera ahora casi desierta bajando por Beale. Jacob dejó escapar una risita, y lo miré de forma extraña. Él miraba al suelo mientras caminábamos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me agradas, Bella Swan," susurró.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y me le quedé mirando en _shock_. Sin ver por dónde iba, me tropecé, pero Jacob estiró rápidamente sus manos para atraparme. Dejamos de caminar y noté que habíamos llegado a la esquina donde el taxi me encontraría. Jacob aún tenía una mano sujetando con delicadeza mi brazo. La dejó ahí por un momento, su pulgar haciendo pequeños y suaves círculos. Luego me soltó despacio, volviendo a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y desviando la mirada nervioso, tomando mi silencio por rechazo.

"También me agradas, Jacob," suspiré, viendo a un taxi dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. "Pero tengo mucho equipaje. Eres un chico agradable y mereces alguien mejor que yo. Ni siquiera sé cómo tener una relación normal con un hombre."

Él se me quedó mirando intensamente a los ojos y no encontró falsedad en mi declaración. No solo lo estaba rechazando de forma suave. Le había dado una respuesta honesta. Jacob era joven, de veintiséis años, de hecho, y guapo. Era un hombre exitoso de negocios que nunca había estado casado y no tenía hijos. Jacob Black era un buen partido, y se merecía lo mejor. Y esa no era yo.

El taxi se detuvo junto a mí y Jacob me abrió la puerta, como el caballero que era. Me deslicé en los asientos rotos, con los bordes dentados arañando mis piernas desnudas donde terminaba mi falda. Jacob se quedó en la puerta por un momento antes de meter la mano a su bolsillo y sacar su cartera. Le dio al conductor un rollo de plata y le dijo que me llevara a donde sea que quisiera y que se quedara con el cambio. Los ojos del conductor se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de dinero que le había dado. Luego saludó a Jacob y le dio un entusiasmado, "¡Sí, señor!"

Antes de que pudiera discutir con Jacob por pagar mi pasaje del taxi, él se acercó, sorprendiéndome al darme un atrevido pero gentil beso en la mejilla. El taxi de pronto se saturó con su aroma especiado. "Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme," murmuró, mirando fijamente a mis aturdidos ojos castaños. Y luego… se fue. Cerró la puerta del taxi, me dio una última sonrisa triste, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El taxi tiró hacia adelante y vi cómo él desaparecía en la noche. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jacob Black.

' _Hasta ahora'_ , me dije a mí misma, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad. Patrick había sentado a Jacob en una mesa redonda en un rincón del lugar que les proporcionaba un poco más de privacidad. Victoria se puso a un lado de Patrick y le dio un menú a Jacob, sonriendo y tomando su orden de bebida. Ella se acercó al bar y me sonrió.

"Es ardiente, ¿verdad?" Soltó una risita, asintiendo hacia Jacob, y guiñándome un ojo. Sus ojos eran de un lindo pero extraño color castaño con un matiz rojo, tan rojo como el lodo de Mississippi. Asentí aturdida. Jacob había ordenado un whisky irlandés que olía a caramelo, vainilla y frutas. Era uno de mis favoritos. Serví con cuidado el whisky en un vaso limpio y se lo di a Victoria. Dándome las gracias, lanzó sus largos rizos rojos sobre uno de sus hombros y volvió con Jacob.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Puedes darme una cerveza?" Una voz preguntó, desviando mi atención abruptamente de Jacob.

Era Diego, uno de mis clientes favoritos. Diego era un hombre bajito y regordete con una barriga redonda, cabello negro y un pequeño bigote. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a Carmen y le estaba guiñando el ojo y lanzándole besos. Ella pretendía ignorarlo, aunque su rostro normalmente pálido rápidamente se tornó rojo como la remolacha.

"Un día de estos va a matarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Le dije en broma, dándole lo acostumbrado. Soltó un resoplido, luego se tomó de un trago toda la cerveza, limpiando la espuma de su bigote con el dorso de su mano, y deslizando el vaso de vuelta hacia mí, indicando que quería otra. "Me ama en secreto… puedo sentirlo. Solo se está haciendo la difícil… ¿no es cierto, _my love_ _ **(4)**_?" Ella murmuró algo que se escuchó muy parecido a 'eres asqueroso' pero se fue por una orden de nachos para uno de sus clientes. Diego simplemente se encogió de hombros y se tomó la segunda bebida que le había dado.

Carmen regresó unos momentos después, con un plato lleno de frituras, queso y jalapeño en su mano y repentinamente pude sentir un ligera oleada de emoción en el bar. La gente se giraba en sus asientos, mirando hacia la puerta. Tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba demasiado ocupada limpiando la condensación de las bebidas de la barra para mirar.

"¡Ohhhh… mira quién acaba de entrar con su guardaespaldas, Bella! ¡Una celebridad local! ¡Todas las mujeres están desfalleciendo! ¡Si solo tuviera su dinero y su apariencia!" Diego ronroneó, ligeramente ebrio, su marcado acento español más pronunciado.

Levantando la vista me quedé inmóvil, mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente antes de reiniciarse con un chisporroteo, golpeteando sin parar contra mi pecho. Mi garganta se cerró, y mi piel se puso fría… la familiar sensación de pánico invadiendo mi cuerpo. De pie en la entrada, mirando el entorno con curiosidad estaba el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Llevaba unos _jeans_ oscuros deslavados, ajustados en sus muslos mostrando sus delgados músculos. Las mangas de su camisa de vestir negra enrolladas perezosamente hasta sus codos y un par de botones del frente estaban desabrochados, dándome una increíble vista de la parte superior de su esculpido pecho. Su cabello estaba en perfecto desorden, las hebras apuntando en diferentes direcciones como si a menudo pasara sus manos por él… cabello de sexo, como Tia lo llamaría. Miró a las paredes del bar, evaluando con frialdad su contenido. Las decoraciones de Halloween que antes había pensado eran lindas, parecían simples y de mal gusto en presencia del hombre guapo y distinguido.

"¿Ese es… _Edward Cullen_?" Tia siseó por detrás de mí. Ni siquiera pude asentir en confirmación. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido… inmóvil… una sensación de _déjà vu_ inundó mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué la simple presencia de este hombre me convertía en una estatua? Cuando su mirada calculadora se dirigió hacia donde estaba parada, de pronto me encontré agachada en el suelo detrás de la barra, respirando pesadamente, mis oídos repiqueteando ruidosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Swan?" T preguntó confundida, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca. ¿No lo había hecho?

"¡Él no puede verme, T!" Murmuré, frenéticamente, atrayendo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y envolviendo mis piernas con mis brazos. Ella sacudió su cabeza, murmurando algo sobre loca gente blanca y regresó a su estación.

Al estar sentada en el suelo escondida por varios segundos, por alguna razón llegué a darme cuenta que no podía ocultarme de este hombre para siempre… ¿y por qué querría hacerlo? No era como si realmente estuviera huyendo de Edward Cullen cuando me escapé de la tienda de comestibles esa fatídica noche de hace varias semanas… era de los medios de los que huía esa noche. Al estar parada frente a la tienda con Alice Cullen apuntando su pequeño dedo hacia mí, la idea de mi rostro en las noticias hizo que se me revolviera el estómago… la idea de que… _él_ de alguna forma pudiera ver las noticias y encontrarme. La verdad era, que Edward Cullen no era el hombre del que tenía que ocultarme. Desarraigué mi vida y hui de mi hogar en Mississippi por otro hombre… y ese hombre era James Hunter.

Me levanté despacio del suelo y me asomé por el borde de la barra, provocando que un par de clientes me lanzaran miradas de curiosidad. El señor Cullen ya no estaba en la entrada, pero su guardaespaldas sí. Era un hombre alto y muy musculoso con cabello rubio cenizo e intensos ojos azules. El hombre se apoyaba contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho inspeccionando el lugar.

Volviendo a mirar hacia el rincón, vi que el señor Cullen estaba ahora sentado con Jacob, los dos fulminándose con la mirada el uno al otro con igual cantidad de desdén. Patrick también estaba sentado a la mesa, y en algún momento, durante mi crisis nerviosa, la señora McMillan, una de los dueños, se les había unido. Su cabello canoso se había vuelto más blanco desde la última vez que la vi y tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos. Se veía apaleada por los meses de cuidar de su esposo enfermo.

"¿Qué están haciendo esos dos aquí?" Carmen preguntó en voz alta, registrando una orden en el quiosco que estaba cerca.

"Los McMillan están tratando de vender el bar," le dije bajito, haciendo que sus cejas se dispararan hacia arriba y su frente se arrugara por la sorpresa.

"No sé por qué me sorprende tanto… supongo que todos sabíamos que se venía," refunfuñó, dándole el cambio a su cliente. "Entonces… ¿qué significa eso para nosotros? ¿Ahora vamos a perder nuestros trabajos?"

"No sé," respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio. Victoria caminó al bar dando pisotones, la molestia clara en su rostro. Me dio la orden de una bebida, haciéndome pausar.

"No tenemos eso," le dije, en tono de disculpa. "Se nos acabó hace unas semanas y Patrick no quiso o no pudo remplazarlo."

"Ugh, es para ese cretino, Edward Cullen," siseó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No es para nada simpático… una lástima en realidad. Tan bien parecido y con una horrible personalidad. Supongo que le informaré… ¡deséame suerte!" Victoria caminó de vuelta a la mesa, su cabeza en alto con falsa seguridad.

Vi como hablaba con el señor Cullen, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado sujetando su cuaderno de pedidos en sus manos. Los ojos de él se entrecerraron y la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de agarrar bruscamente el menú de la mesa. Después de echarle un vistazo al menú y arrojarlo de nuevo a la mesa, miró furioso a Victoria, con sus labios moviéndose rápidamente. Ella asintió y volvió a donde yo estaba.

"Bueno, se lo tomó muy bien," refunfuñó, lanzando una mirada de odio hacia atrás a la mesa del señor Cullen. "Quiere un Jack con coca."

Llené un vaso grande con hielo, agarré una botella de whisky de Tennessee del estante y serví un poco en el vaso. Luego llené el resto con coca, metiendo una delgada pajilla roja y apenas la revolví. Al fin, satisfecha con la bebida, la empujé a través de la barra hacia Victoria. Ella regresó a la mesa del señor Cullen, pero no pude ver su reacción a la bebida porque un par de clientes, charlando alegremente entre ellos se sentaron en los bancos frente a mí. Hicieron sus pedidos de bebida y comida y cuando regresé de la cocina, ahí estaba Victoria, con las mejillas rojas y una expresión homicida en su rostro.

"Odió la bebida. El pendejo le dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca. Dijo que estaba demasiado fuerte y aseguró que le serviste demasiado. Quiere un Walk Me Dow. De hecho, dijo 'tráeme un Walk Me Down, rojo. ¿Crees que tu _barman_ puede con _eso_?' Le dijo a Patrick y a la señora McMillan que tal vez el bar estaba quebrando porque los bármanes no saben cómo preparar apropiadamente las bebidas."

¡Oh, demonios no, no lo hizo! Frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando mis ojos, miré al otro lado de la habitación a la mesa donde estaba sentado el señor Cullen. No estaba consciente de mi mirada malvada mientras escuchaba con atención a lo que sea que la señora McMillan le estaba diciendo, sus cejas fruncidas. Determinada a probar que el señor Cullen estaba equivocado, batí con destreza vodka, triple seco, ron, ginebra, tequila, una mezcla dulce y amarga, y un licor de un brillante color azul en una coctelera llena hasta la mitad de hielo. Después de eso agregué refresco lima-limón y coloqué la bebida en una copa huracán llena de hielo. No había manera de que esta bebida no fuera perfecta. Era mi bebida personal favorita y podía prepararla con los ojos cerrados. Deslicé la bebida hacia Victoria.

La bebida pareció satisfacer al señor Cullen porque Victoria no regresó en seguida. Las negociaciones pronto empezaron a llegar a su fin mientras el tiempo volaba y se hacía muy tarde. Vi a la señora McMillan irse como a las diez en punto, pero Patrick, Jacob y el señor Cullen continuaron sentados a la mesa en el rincón, al parecer enfrascados en la conversación. Como a la una cuarenta y cinco Victoria gritó que era la última llamada y los pocos clientes que quedaban pagaron sus cuentas y salieron del bar; todos salvo el guardaespaldas del señor Cullen que al parecer no se había movido en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Patrick, Jacob y el señor Cullen se levantaron de su mesa y desaparecieron en la parte trasera, posiblemente para revisar la cocina y la oficina. Hice una mueca cuando pasaron junto a mí pero ninguno de ellos miró en mi dirección. Tomando una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora, me uní a Tía y a Carmen mientras limpiábamos el bar como mejor podíamos con los limitados suministros de limpieza que teníamos.

Terminamos de limpiar y Tia y Carmen fueron a fichar su salida. Yo iba cerca detrás de ellas, usándolas como algún tipo de escudo si me encontraba cerca del señor Cullen. Tia me lanzó una mirada extraña, pero no me dijo nada. Después de moverme de un pie al otro, esperando impacientemente a que ficharan para que yo pudiera hacer mi escape, finalmente era mi turno. Fiché mi tarjeta y me di la vuelta para salir del lugar, pero en mi prisa me golpeé en algo caliente y duro.

Manos firmes sujetaron mis hombros. Esas manos parecían disparar descargas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. El aroma que venía de esta persona era inquietante… era una mezcla de jazmín, menta, incienso y… _hombre_. Tan pronto como el aroma llegó a mi nariz, me sentí estremecer desde sus manos hasta la boca de mi estómago. Mi cuerpo ardía con una sensación desconocida de deseo. Mordiendo mi labio, levanté mi cabeza lentamente y me encontré con un par de penetrantes ojos verdes. Estaban furiosos, resentidos y eran hermosos… y le pertenecían a nada más y nada menos que a Edward Cullen.

"¿No puedes ver a dónde vas?" Dijo con brusquedad, soltándome de su fuerte agarre.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás, milagrosamente deteniéndome antes de caer. Frotando mis brazos donde me agarró, lo miré con los ojos amplios, sorprendida por sus bruscas palabras y su expresión furiosa.

No había ni una pizca de reconocimiento en sus ojos, y me encontré retrocediendo en un débil intento de huir de la inquietante mirada de este hombre. Murmuré una disculpa en voz baja, trastabillando por el pasillo para alcanzar a Tia y a Carmen que probablemente me estaban esperando frente al bar.

El pasillo parecía cerrarse sobre mí entre más me distanciaba del señor Cullen. Casi logré llegar al área principal del bar cuando alguien me agarró por el brazo, girándome tan rápido que me estrellé con su cuerpo. Cuando levanté la vista esta vez, el reconocimiento estaba ahí.

" _¡Tú!"_ Siseó, esos ojos verdes perforando en los míos. Y al verdadero estilo Bella, me desmayé.

* * *

 **(1) Certificación de entrenamiento de trabajo de cuarenta horas.**

 **(2) En varios países de América Latina y en España, la palabra yanqui designa a lo relacionado con Estados Unidos. Originalmente se refería a los que habitaron la colonia de Nueva Inglaterra, al noreste de ese país.**

 **(3) La línea Mason–Dixon es un límite de demarcación entre cuatro estados de Estados Unidos. Forma parte de las fronteras de Pensilvania, Virginia Occidental, Delaware y Maryland. El levantamiento de la línea de frontera se llevó a cabo cuando estos territorios eran todavía colonias británicas. Después de que Pensilvania empezara a abolir la esclavitud dentro de las colonias, en 1781, la parte oeste de esta línea y el río Ohio se convirtieron la frontera entre los estados esclavistas y los abolicionistas. En lenguaje popular, y especialmente desde el llamado Compromiso de Misuri de 1820, se usa la línea Mason-Dixon simbólicamente como una frontera cultural que divide el norte de Estados Unidos y el sur.**

 **(4) La frase original estaba en español, para distinguirla cambié el inglés por el español.**

* * *

 _ **¡Ahora sí la encontró! Logró ocultarse por tres semanas y la encuentra solo por casualidad, ¿qué hará ahora que la ha encontrado? Algunas piensan que quiere agradecerle por salvar a su hermana, pero esa reacción que tuvo no parece ser de alguien agradecido, ¿no creen? Ya veremos qué pasará con la pobre Bella. Para aquellas que se preguntaban por qué huía Bella, al menos ahora sabemos de quién. Todavía nos queda algunas cosas por saber de ella y qué es lo que Edward quiere con ella. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, recuerden que son sus reviews los que marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Como ayer les expliqué en mi grupo en Facebook en mi otra actualización, dice el dicho que uno propone y Dios dispone, por más que quise publicar este antes no pude, pero aquí lo tienen y empezaré con el otro para que esté listo para su publicación, cuando cumplan con su parte, por supuesto ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, glow0718, jupy, Vrigny, paupau1, Tecupi, crysty katy, Conni Stew, lunaweasleycullen14, jacke94, Nanny Swan, Maryluna, Cary, Brillo de Estrellas, love, DenniChavez, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, Ninacara, rjnavajas, Danny CullenMa, tulgarita, Chonis22, carolaap, miop, Dess Cullen, Alexandra Nash, Adriana Molina, jaureguihoran, dushakis, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, Nina Duciel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, ELIZABETH, Say's, isabelmoon, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Diana2GT, lagie, JessMel, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Rosy Canul, ariyasy, cristiheca, Kriss22, Karlita Carrillo, torrespera172, Melany, Liz Vidal, Jimena G, Sheei Luquee, SharOn, Albaa, PRISOL, bealnum, Janneth, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, erizo ikki, kaja 0507, kiiio, Pili, maries24, bbluelilas, Mafer, injoa, Sully YM, EriCastelo, Lyd Macan, angryc, libbnnygramajo, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	4. Muros de ladrillo y confesiones rotas

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: MUROS DE LADRILLO Y CONFESIONES ROTAS**

 _Seguí el casual pero confiado andar de mi primo Jasper mientras caminábamos por el sendero trillado que se adentraba a lo más profundo del bosque detrás de la casa de nuestros abuelos. Caminamos por lo que parecieron horas antes de llegar a un conocido descanso en el bosque. Durante la primavera y el verano, el prado que se abría frente a nosotros explotaba con una abundancia de flores silvestres abarcando una variedad de colores desde amarillo y azul a rosa, púrpura y rojo. Pero no era primavera, ni verano. Era cerca de diciembre y el prado estaba silencioso y muerto, la tierra marrón un poco pisoteada por las huellas de animales buscando comida. No había el gorjeo y canto de los pájaros que por lo general se escuchaba en las temporadas más calientes. Solo el murmullo de un pequeño arroyo se podía escuchar en la distancia._

 _Nos acercamos a un fuerte viejo árbol; sus ramas retorcidas y sin hojas se extendían hacia el prado como los brazos de un niño abrazando a su madre. Pequeños tablones de madera formaban un tipo de escalera que subía en el árbol hasta unos 9 metros de alto y terminaba en la base de una pequeña plataforma de madera que el padre de Jasper había construido hace años._

 _Jasper se volvió hacia mí, con su cabello rubio como la miel brillando por un rayo de sol que atravesaba los árboles sin hojas. Esos enmarañados rizos rubios hacían que se viera más inocente de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul; el mismo color del cielo cuando el día se convierte en noche. Su piel estaba besada por el sol por pasar días al aire libre y tenía una sonrisa perezosa y relajada que podía derretir el corazón de la persona más fría. Jasper es cinco años mayor que yo, y aunque solo tenía catorce, era de lejos el muchacho más guapo de nuestra escuela. También era mi héroe, mi ídolo, mi todo. Lo seguiría a dónde sea._

" _Voy a subir primero, Bells. Te haré una señal cuando esté listo para que subas. ¿Entiendes?" Me preguntó, sonriendo al ver la mirada de adoración en mi rostro. Asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior y vi con ojos amplios cuando empezó a subir el grueso árbol, usando los pedazos de madera como apoyo. El camuflaje lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies y el nuevo rifle de su padre colgaba a través de su hombro y se sujetaba a su espalda. Jasper subió el árbol fácilmente, llegando al puesto en cuestión de segundos. Rápidamente desapareció sobre la orilla de la plataforma y varios segundos después vi su rostro asomarse hacia abajo._

 _Jasper me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él en el puesto del árbol. Asentí con valentía, agarrando el primer pedazo de madera con una mano sorprendentemente firme. Comencé a subir por un lado del árbol y prudentemente evité mirar hacia abajo._

 _Cuando llegué a la cima de la plataforma, Jasper me agarró por debajo de mis brazos y me subió el resto del camino. Un barandal de madera rodeaba los bordes de la plataforma. Una silla desplegable, oxidada por años a la intemperie, estaba cerca. Jasper me indicó en silencio que me sentara en la silla mientras él se colocaba junto a mí._

" _Ahora… esperamos," susurró, una sonrisa torcida cruzando por su rostro. Sus ojos recorrían el prado y la línea de los árboles constantemente. Traté de hacer lo mismo, mis ojos a menudo se movían alrededor, el arroyo y nuestra silenciosa respiración eran los únicos sonidos rompiendo el silencio. Finalmente, la emoción empezó a desaparecer y me encontré retorciéndome impaciente, pero Jasper me dio una mirada que detuvo mis movimientos._

 _El sol se desplazaba en el cielo a medida que los minutos se transformaban en horas antes que un destello de movimiento en mi visión periférica llamara mi atención. Mi corazón revoloteó frenéticamente en mi pecho. Tirando del chaquetón de Jasper, señalé con dos dedos a mis ojos, luego señalé al otro lado del prado y hacia el norte. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia donde le indiqué y entonces una lenta sonrisa de emoción se apoderó poco a poco de su rostro. Alrededor de mi cuello colgaban un par de tapones para los oídos color naranja que en ese momento metí en mis oídos. Vi como Jasper cargaba el sofisticado rifle color negro._

 _Jasper me asintió y luego hacia el arma… me bajé de la silla emocionada, comprendiendo que me permitiría sostener el arma con su ayuda. Asintió otra vez, esta vez hacia la mira que estaba colocada encima del largo rifle negro. Cerrando mi ojo izquierdo, utilicé la mira, enfocándome en mi objetivo._

 _El ciervo estaba a unas trecientas yardas cuando salió cautelosamente de los árboles, sus orejas moviéndose mientras miraba alrededor del prado con cautela, su cola blanca moviéndose ocasionalmente. Su pelaje marrón rojizo que normalmente tenía en el verano hace mucho había cambiado a un opaco marrón grisáceo. Sus ojos eran enormes, oscuros y más inteligentes de lo que la mayoría de la gente se daba cuenta. Podía escuchar todo en el prado… sobre todo el suave aliento entrecortado que escapaba de mis pulmones en pequeñas bocanadas blancas hacia el aire frío. Sus astas se extendían en doce puntos, con una gran cantidad de espacio entre ellas y tenía que pesar más de ciento catorce kilos._

 _Ignorando el martilleo de mi corazón y la bola de nervios que se formaba en la boca de mi estómago, utilicé la mira y encontré el mejor punto para matarlo justo como Jasper me había entrenado; la parte alta del hombro cerca de la columna. Estabilizando mi dedo tembloroso al respirar hondo, deslicé mi dedo sobre el gatillo y lo apreté suavemente._

 _No hubo tiempo para escuchar el impresionante ruido atronador que salió del arma o para disfrutar del olor del disparo recién hecho escociendo en el frío aire invernal. No hubo un segundo de sobra para simplemente disfrutar de la satisfacción de tomar una vida para sustentar la propia. No hubo tiempo para nada de eso, porque Jasper había subestimado el poder del nuevo rifle de su padre que él había robado de su vitrina de armas. El culatazo del arma me golpeó en la axila derecha, sacándome de los brazos de Jasper cuando me lanzó por el aire hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo se estrelló contra algo áspero y duro, y mi cabeza se llevó la peor parte del golpe. Deslizándome sobre la superficie dura y áspera, aterricé en la plataforma. El cielo empezó a desvanecerse en oscuridad, y el rostro de Jasper estaba sobre mí como el de un ángel caído, el horror y el pánico dañando sus rasgos relajados. Algo caliente se acumuló bajo mi cabeza y sobre la sucia plataforma. Viendo hacia arriba, me di cuenta que era mi sangre cayendo del árbol que golpeé y ahora se escurría alrededor de mi cabeza. La frenética voz de Jasper podía escucharse por sobre el repiqueteo en mis oídos a medida que mis párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados._

" _¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!" Gritó, su voz quebrándose mientras sujetaba delicadamente mis hombros. Me sacudió suavemente, tratando de despertarme de mi letargo." ¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios, Bella, lo siento mucho! ¡Bella! ¡Por favor, despierta! Haré lo que sea, Dios, por favor, ¡despierta!"_

" _Jasper…" Susurré mientras sus gritos se desvanecían poco a poco y la oscuridad me envolvía. Todo se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo y me pregunté si esto era la muerte. Si esto era la muerte, era pacífica y silenciosa. Pensé brevemente en mi madre y me pregunté si estaría ahí para recibirme en alguna parte de la oscuridad. El dolor en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza desapareció y floté por un rato hasta que una voz comenzó a llamarme, escuchándose muy lejos como un eco en un túnel._

"¡Bella! ¡Despierta!" La voz repitió, sonando cada vez más alta. La oscuridad en la que flotaba de repente empezó a desaparecer poco a poco y vi luz detrás de mis párpados.

"Jasper… ¿le di? ¿Está muerto?" Pregunté frenéticamente, tratando de abrir mis ojos sin éxito. La voz no respondió de inmediato, así que volví a llamar a mi primo.

"¿A quién mataste, cariño? Soy Jake, Bella. Jacob Black. ¿Recuerdas quién soy?" La voz preguntó con cautela, haciéndome sentir como una niñita.

"¡Claro que sé quién eres, Jake!" Dije con brusquedad. "¿Pero dónde está Jasper?"

"Cariño, no sé quién es Jasper. Estás en el trabajo… en el bar," explicó pacientemente al mismo tiempo que sentía dedos suaves y hábiles quitar un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Usando toda mi fuerza, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Jacob Black, que estaba de cuclillas junto a mí.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté, mis cejas fruncidas por la confusión. Los ojos de Jacob se desviaron de los míos y lanzaron una mirada acusadora a alguien cerca. Siguiendo su mirada, encontré al señor Cullen de pie cerca, pasando las manos por su cabello, tirando de las puntas. Me miró con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

"De acuerdo al señor Cullen… te desmayaste… sin razón alguna," murmuró Jacob, sonando como si no creyera la explicación de Edward Cullen del evento. Gemí con horror y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos cuando el recuerdo de desmayarme pasó por mi mente; el pasillo estrecho, la ira en los ojos del señor Cullen.

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho!" Gemí, mortificada por mis acciones. "Sí me desmayé… con todo lo que está pasando por la venta del bar… además, no he comido nada desde hace rato… de hecho, desde esta mañana. Supongo que simplemente me sentí débil." Jacob me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, y me tambaleé, mi cabeza dando vueltas vertiginosamente. Jacob puso un brazo a mi alrededor y me ayudó a llegar a una silla.

"¿Todos se fueron?" Le pregunté a Jacob, ignorando al señor Cullen. El bar estaba vacío y silencioso, completamente diferente del ambiente habitual. Tia y Carmen no estaban por ningún lado e incluso el guardaespaldas del señor Cullen había abandonado su puesto en la puerta.

"Sí, pero fue difícil deshacernos de tus amigas. Les aseguré que cuidaría bien de ti y que las llamarías en la…" Jacob empezó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando Patrick salió corriendo de la cocina, con un trapo mojado en sus manos.

"¿Ella está bien? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí lo está! ¡Gracias a Dios! Oh, Bella, por favor, no me demandes. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me demandes!" Patrick dijo con desesperación, atorando su pie en la pata de la silla. Se tropezó, saliendo disparado hacia adelante, luego agarró el respaldo de una silla para detenerse antes de volverse a lanzar hacia mí. Se acercó a mí con el trapo, su torpeza provocando que me encogiera, pero Jacob se lo arrebató de las manos, lo dobló y lo presionó en mi frente. Patrick se quedó ahí por un momento derrotado antes de dejarse caer en la silla junto a mí.

Todo estuvo callado hasta que el señor Cullen decidió hablar. "Debería comer y beber algo," dijo, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Levanté la vista para encontrarlo mirándome, sus ojos de un verde más intenso que el habitual. Frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza despacio y sus esculpidos rasgos eran de algún modo más tiernos. Jacob concordó a regañadientes y se levantó de su asiento, ofreciéndose a traerme algo de la cocina. Intenté debatir con él, pero me ignoró, arrojándole el trapo al señor Cullen y atravesó el bar. Desapareció en la cocina, dejándome sola con Patrick y el señor Cullen.

"Señor McMillan, es tarde y estoy seguro que está cansado. Los siguientes días serán muy ajetreados para usted. ¿Por qué no va a casa y yo me encargo de las cosas aquí?" El señor Cullen sugirió, dándole vuelta al trapo en sus manos.

Patrick se encogió de hombros, murmurando que pronto sería su negocio de todos modos. Vi con horror cómo Patrick sacaba un juego de llaves de sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Le arrojó las llaves al señor Cullen, me dio otra ronda de disculpas, y luego se fue.

El señor Cullen se acercó lentamente a la mesa, se quedó parado junto a mí por un minuto, y finalmente, se sentó en el asiento previamente ocupado por Jacob. Volteada hacia otro lado, miré obstinadamente hacia la mesa, negándome a encontrar su penetrante mirada y me regañé mentalmente por permitir que este hombre me afectara. Nos quedamos así por un rato, yo evitando su mirada con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho mientras él me vigilaba atentamente, acercándose de forma alarmante con sus codos sobre la mesa, su cautivador aroma flotando hacia mí. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Bella, ¿cierto?" Preguntó suavemente, su voz sonó como miel tibia. No podía dejar que esa voz me afectara. Simplemente asentí, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Tiene un apellido, Bella?" Sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en su silla. Su aroma se dispersó un poco y, para mi horror, en seguida me encontré extrañando el aroma que era puramente Edward.

"Swan," murmuré, distraída por mis traicioneros pensamientos. Me odiaba por sentirme atraída a este pendejo.

"Swan, ¿eh? Entonces, señorita Swan… ¿le gustaría hablar sobre el gigantesco elefante en la habitación?" Preguntó, la curiosidad clara en su voz. Finalmente, me volví para encontrar su mirada con ecuanimidad. Sus ojos buscaron en mi rostro por un momento y me sobresalté por la sorpresa cuando estiró su mano a través de la mesa y presionó la toalla fría con delicadeza contra mi mejilla. Su pulgar rozó accidentalmente mi labio inferior provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, y él dejó caer la toalla por el _shock_. Abrí mi boca para responder a su pregunta, pero Jacob interrumpió.

"Te preparé un sándwich y agarré una coca para ti," Jacob dijo, emergiendo de la cocina. "¿Quieres…" Se paró en seco cuando vio al señor Cullen y yo sentados en la misma mesa, ahora uno frente al otro, su mano todavía cerca de mi rostro. Jacob frunció el ceño, cruzando el bar y colocando la comida y la bebida frente a mí.

"Que te mejores, Bella," dijo Jacob, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Hizo una pausa a medio camino antes de gritar por encima de su hombro, "¡Y si alguna vez te cansas de trabajar para este pendejo, sabes dónde estaré!" Y con eso, Jacob Black abrió las puertas del bar y desapareció en la noche. El señor Cullen y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ninguno de los dos hablando, antes de que finalmente deslizara el sándwich y la coca por la mesa hacia mí.

"Coma," demandó con firmeza, sin lugar para argumentos en su voz. Fulminándolo con la mirada, cogí el sándwich, arrancando pedazos de _roast beef_ y metiéndolos a mi boca. El pan estaba un poco duro, pero fuera de eso, el sándwich estaba bien. En poco tiempo me lo comí todo y bebí la mitad de la coca. Levantando la vista, miré a los ojos del señor Cullen, que ya no me miraban con desaprobación.

Empujé el plato y me recargué en mi silla, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el elefante?" Le pregunté, el azúcar y los carbohidratos corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo de pronto me hicieron sentir atrevida. Me arqueó una ceja, sus ojos iluminándose divertidos.

"Sí, el elefante siendo el hecho que dejó la escena del crimen como si usted fuera la que cometió el crimen. ¿Eso fue lo que pasó señorita Swan? ¿Estuvo de algún modo involucrada en el robo?"

"¿Disculpe?" Pregunté con incredulidad, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

Sonrió con suficiencia, pasando los dedos por su hermoso cabello de sexo. "Tiene sentido, de alguna forma. Usted pretende que simplemente está en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado cuando ocurre el crimen. Se lanza al peligro para salvar a una pobre muchacha rica y a sus dos amigos ricos. ¿Y entonces, _casualmente_ , _sucede que trabaja_ en _el mismo bar_ que el hermano de dicha muchacha rica está pensando en comprar? ¿De verdad me cree tan estúpido, señorita Swan?"

"¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" Pregunté, atónita. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido en mi mente. Estiró la mano sobre la mesa, agarrando la tapa de la coca y girándola en círculos sobre la mesa.

"Mmmm… no sé," dijo, con sarcasmo. "¿Para ganarse la confianza de mi familia? Tal vez trabaja para el gobierno… o tal vez trabaja para alguien más que le gustaría conseguir información interna de mi familia. Otra familia criminal, ¿tal vez? Sin duda tenemos enemigos, señorita Swan. Sí, estoy seguro que todo es una farsa para ganarse la confianza de mi familia. Mi hermana ya está desesperada deseando encontrarla y agradecerle apropiadamente por lo que hizo esa noche. Ya se ha ganado _su_ confianza. _Ella es_ la razón por la que corrí tras de usted en primer lugar," se encogió de hombros. Eso me hizo pensar.

"¿Ah sí?" Pregunté con cautela, al haberme preguntado yo misma todos los días por qué este hombre me había perseguido esa noche. Continuó girando la tapa, pero finalmente encontró mi mirada inquisidora. "Sí," me dijo, su voz firme, su ojo derecho moviéndose ligeramente. Mi mirada se entrecerró, y dejé escapar un bufido de molestia. Alejando mi silla de la mesa, me levanté, con mi boca fija en una fina línea por la ira.

"¿A dónde va, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, levantándose de la mesa y siguiéndome a la puerta. Empujé las puertas para abrirlas y caminé hacia la acera, dejándolo con su frenético intento de cerrar las puertas del bar. Mi ira aumentaba entre más avanzaba por la acera, y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla hasta que probé sangre. Él me alcanzó muy rápido, caminando a mi paso. No dijo nada al caminar junto a mí en silencio, lanzándome miradas curiosas al ver mi expresión molesta.

"Es un mentiroso," murmuré, y la ira seguía hirviendo en mi interior. Ahora se me quedó mirando sin vacilación cuando dimos vuelta en una esquina y pasamos un estacionamiento. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas y me pregunté brevemente qué hora era.

"¿A qué se refiere…?" Comenzó a decir, pero me giré sobre mis talones, parándolo en seco, al picar su duro pecho con mi dedo, la ira finalmente desbordándose.

"Me acusa de todas esas cosas, lo que es _estúpido_ , por cierto, ¡y luego _me miente_ sobre por qué me persiguió esa noche! ¡Tiene que darse la vuelta, irse a casa y dejarme en paz de una maldita vez! ¡No me mire, no me hable… ni siquiera pronuncie mi nombre!" Me di la vuelta, alejándome furiosa con lágrimas de ira amenazando con derramarse por mis mejillas. No conseguí dar dos pasos antes que el señor Cullen me agarrara del brazo, girándome y luego presionándome con rudeza contra el edificio de ladrillo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con mi respiración entrecortada mientras lo miraba. Sujetó mis brazos contra el edificio con firmeza, casi dolorosamente y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío.

"¿Cree que miento sobre por qué la perseguí señorita Swan?" Susurró peligrosamente, pero con voz seductora en mi oído, su caliente aliento de menta invadiéndome. Mi piel se erizó cuando mi traicionero cuerpo se estremeció.

"No… no creo que esté mintiendo. Sé que lo está haciendo. Solo no sé por qué," respondí con el tono de voz más fuerte que me fue posible, mirando a esos ojos color pino que penetraban en los míos. "Hay algo en usted… que no puedo explicar. Simplemente pude darme cuenta que me estaba mintiendo… y no puedo soportar a un mentiroso."

"Está equivocada, señorita Swan… bueno, al menos en parte. Mi hermana me _suplicó_ que la encontrara. Pero ella no es la única razón para buscarla esa noche. ¿ _De verdad_ quiere saber por qué la perseguí esa noche, señorita Swan?" Preguntó en voz baja, sus labios rozando ahora mi oreja, provocando que mi cuerpo ardiera por el deseo.

" _Sí_ …" Lloriqueé, su aroma invadiendo mi cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer por completo mi ira… toda mi fuerza de voluntad… toda mi fortaleza.

"Bien, señorita Swan," respondió, su nariz apenas rozando mi oreja. "Quiere saber la verdad, así que aquí está. La perseguí esa noche porque nunca había deseado tanto a alguien en mi vida. Cuando la vi de pie frente a esa tienda…" Hizo una pausa y sentí sus labios y lengua en mi lóbulo cuando lo metió suavemente en su boca. Gemí con fuerza, sin importarme que estaba en una acera pública a mitad de la noche presionada a un edificio por un hombre que apenas conocía. "Cuando la vi de pie frente a esa tienda, me golpeó un deseo tan fuerte que todo pensamiento racional dejó mi cuerpo," confesó con voz rota. "¿Qué me ha hecho, señorita Swan? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en usted? ¿Me ha hechizado?"

Soltó mis muñecas, agarró mis caderas y pegó su cuerpo completamente al mío, empujándome con más fuerza contra el muro de ladrillo, provocando que mi corta falda de mezclilla se subiera peligrosamente. Agarrando mi pierna izquierda la subió y se restregó contra mí, sus labios abandonaron mi lóbulo al mordisquear delicadamente la piel de mi cuello. Podía sentir su erección contra mí y nunca antes me había sentido así… nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Sentí su aliento caliente en mi rostro mientras continuaba presionándose contra mí. Se quedó mirando a mis labios respirando pesadamente y se inclinó hacia adelante. Cerré mis ojos y separé mis labios en anticipación por mi primer beso real y apasionado… un beso que nunca llegó.

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Bella! ¿Después de ese calentón la va a dejar esperando? Parece que sí. En fin, ahora sabemos por qué la buscaba, no solo por Alice, también por él. Pero perteneciendo a una familia criminal, es evidente que sospecha de Bella, ¡y ahora ella va a trabajar para él! Ya veremos cómo le irá a la pobre con ese hombre. Y por ahora Jacob sale de la ecuación, veremos si se queda así. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que pase ahora. Recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vrigny, odi19, villachica, Mel. ACS, alimago, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Fallen Dark Angel 07, SharOn, paupau1, Sheei Luquee, Vanina Iliana, Beth, Cary, Melany, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, glow0718, patymdn, Say's, Shikara65, rjnavajas, jacke94, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, bealnum, Liz Vidal, lagie, Clarita Parada Norambuena, BereB, andyG, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Silas Whitlock, DenniChavez, Jimena G, Amy Lee, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, ELIZABETH, tulgarita, Iza, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Karlita Carrillo, torrespera172, Ninacara, angryc, Esal, maries24, Lola, Ather, carolaap, aliceforever85, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Aurora, Lectora de Fics, jupy, piligm, Tecupi, EriCastelo, injoa, Karina, Sully YM, DaiiRiddle, isabelmoon, MariePrewettMellark, Gabriela Cullen, miop, PRISOL, saraipineda44, Mafer, Maryluna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Alexandra Nash y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	5. Fantasmas

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 _Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

 _Some nights, I call it a draw_

 _Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

 _Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

 _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

 _Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

 _What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

 _Most nights, I don't know anymore…_

 _Some Nights—_

 _Fun._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO: FANTASMAS**

Me quedé esperando por el beso, mis manos cubriendo los delgados músculos de los hombros de Edward, mis labios cosquilleando en anticipación. Edward se aferró a mí, sus manos apretando firmemente mis muslos, cuando una risa ronca y sombría escapó de sus labios. Lentamente, mis parpados se abrieron y levanté la vista para encontrar los ojos de Edward, fríos y duros, mirándome. Una mueca cínica adornando su atractivo rostro.

"¿Es esto lo que quería, señorita Swan? ¿Seducirme? ¿Eso es parte de su plan? Si es así… me subestima… y espero que disfrute la decepción," murmuró, sus manos deslizándose de mi cuerpo cuando se alejó, dejándome lujuriosa. Cruzó los brazos sobre su impresionante pecho, fulminándome con la mirada.

Mi cuerpo se deslizó sin fuerzas por el muro de ladrillo, con mis ojos amplios por la sorpresa devolviéndole la mirada. Mi rostro empezó a arder por la humillación y luego una ira incontrolable. "¡Tú, pendejo!" Grité, arrojando mis manos al aire, empujándolo para seguir caminando por la acera desierta, sintiéndome sucia, barata y usada. Cansada de sus acusaciones infundadas, hice lo que hacía mejor, marcharme.

"Oh, vamos, señorita Swan," se echó a reír con amargura, provocando que me detuviera y me diera vuelta. Estaba justo dónde lo dejé, ahora con sus manos metidas casualmente en sus bolsillos delanteros. "No crea que me pasó desapercibido en el bar que usted y Jacob Black se conocían muy bien. La familia Black ha estado tras los Cullen por años… siempre tratando de tomar lo que no pueden tener. No me sorprende que encontrara a una joven hermosa para infiltrarse. Ha ocurrido antes… salvo que la persona que intentó eso ya no existe. ¿Qué hizo él, le sobornó con dinero? ¿Drogas? ¿Sexo?"

"Usted no sabe nada sobre mí, Edward Cullen," le grité, señalándolo con mi dedo, furiosa por sus insinuaciones. "Pero sepa esto, no soy la persona que parece creer que soy. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y ayudé a su hermana esa noche en la tienda porque, _a diferencia de usted_ , soy una buena persona que nunca permitiría intencionalmente que alguien lastimara a una chica inocente. ¡Señor Cullen, es usted un _pendejo_ y lo mejor que puede hacer es mantenerse alejado de mí!" Grité, la última parte con lágrimas, _jodidas lágrimas_ , cayendo por mi rostro.

Dándome la vuelta, caminé con pasos fuertes todo el camino a casa, mirando a la acerca con mi visión borrosa. Él me siguió todo el camino de regreso a mi pequeño departamento, no que alguna vez lo viera o lo escuchara. Simplemente pude sentir físicamente su presencia todo el tiempo que caminé a casa. Nunca me detuvo, mucho menos explicó por qué me seguía para empezar. No me atemorizaba que supiera dónde vivía. Este hombre, temido por otros, no era temido por mí. Solo había un hombre al que temía en esta tierra, un hombre que _no debía_ , _no podía_ encontrarme y no era Edward Cullen. Cuando llegué al edificio, entré y nunca miré atrás.

Después de entrar al departamento, me arrojé en mi cama y grité con violencia en mi gruesa y suave almohada, pateando el colchón con mis pies. Al darme la vuelta, limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro, con la amargura consumiéndome. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No me conocía! Arruinó lo que pensé era mi primer beso real y apasionado con un hombre del que me sentía innegablemente atraída. _"Y qué dice eso de mí,"_ me pregunté con horror, sintiendo de pronto que mi cuerpo se tornaba frío. ¿Qué dice eso de mí… de mi atracción por este hombre? Cómo podía sentirme atraída por esté cretino arrogante que me arrojó con rudeza contra la pared de ladrillo, tratándome como una puta barata. No me había forzado… y, aunque apenas conocía al hombre, sabía en mi corazón que no era el tipo de persona que forzaría a alguien.

Froté distraídamente mis muñecas al recordar cómo las presionó contra la pared de ladrillo… casi de forma dolorosa… ¡y _me gustó_! ¿Cómo puede una persona con un pasado como el mío disfrutar a un hombre dominante y controlador presionándola contra la pared como él lo había hecho? _"Una persona enferma, ella lo haría,"_ pensé, con nuevas lágrimas formándose en mis ojos mientras miraba al techo. Girándome de costado y aferrándome a una almohada, dominada por el odio a mí misma. Sentí que algo duro picaba mi costado. Sentándome, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué mi móvil. Siempre lo apagaba en el trabajo y normalmente lo volvía a encender cuando empezaba mi caminata a casa. Con toda la conmoción y el estrés de la noche, olvidé encenderlo de nuevo. Después de accionar el diminuto interruptor a un lado del teléfono, se encendió y sonó con mensajes de voz y de texto. Tia había mandado un par de mensajes y Carmen había dejado tres mensajes de voz muy preocupados. _"Solo una cosa tengo a mi favor, y es que tengo muy buenas amigas,"_ pensé, con la primera sonrisa real de la noche que cruzó mi rostro. Después de responderles rápidamente con un mensaje que había llegado a casa perfectamente a salvo y que iba a tomarme una siesta, me recosté de nuevo en la cama, el estrés de la noche finalmente haciendo mella en mi cuerpo. Vencida por el agotamiento, me encontré cayendo en un sueño inconstante lleno de memorias pasadas.

 _Tenía diez años cuando conocí a James Hunter. Mi madre había muerto meses antes, y tras su muerte mi padre se ausentó mentalmente, dejando que viera por mí misma más de lo acostumbrado a medida que caía en una profunda depresión. Mi padre, Charlie, pocas veces dejaba su cama a menos que fuera para presentarse de vez en cuando al trabajo. Las cosas se pusieron realmente mal cuando empecé a irme a la cama hambrienta por falta de comida en la alacena. Jasper comenzó a notar que desaparecía la grasa de bebé de mi cuerpo y me cuestionó sobre la pérdida de peso._

" _Es difícil comer cuando no hay comida," me encogí de hombros y vi como su rostro se tornaba rojo por la ira. Esa noche el padre de Jasper, tío Peter, abrió la puerta de nuestra pequeña casa con una patada, con Jasper a su lado. Demandó que empacara mis pertenencias, y lo hice, en silencio y sin hacer preguntas. Con la ayuda de Jasper, metí mis escasas pertenencias en un par de maletas y Jasper se aseguró de agarrar mis libros favoritos del desvencijado estante cerca de mi cama. Jasper me hizo salir de la casa pero no antes de que alcanzara a ver a tío Peter pegándole a mi padre en el rostro, derribándolo al suelo. Mi padre se incorporó, aturdido, y la expresión que me dio antes de que cruzara el umbral fue una de derrota, no de arrepentimiento._

 _Me mudé con Jasper, tío Peter y tía Charlotte. Mi tía Charlotte era una mujer dulce que me enseñó cómo co_ _s_ _er y le encantaba vestirme con femeninos vestidos sin manga con moños en mi cabello. Tío Pete era un poco retorcido, y le encantaba verme disparar un arma usando esos estúpidos vestidos. Jasper y yo pasamos el verano perfeccionando nuestro tiro al blanco. Había estado manejando armas, con tío Peter y Jasper, desde que tenía unos ocho años y era sorprendentemente buena en ello. El rifle que disparaba ahora no era tan poderoso como el que Jasper y yo llevamos de cacería ese fatídico día que quedé inconsciente, pero de todos modos me tomó un tiempo sentirme cómoda disparándolo. Jasper me enseñó a usar las emociones a mi favor al colocarlas en el arma… y en poco tiempo era la mejor tiradora en la familia, incluso mejor que mi tío Peter._

 _El arco y flecha rudimentarios era_ _n_ _el arma que utilizaba mejor. Había algo en sostener un arma rudimentaria que me hacía sentir_ _grande_ _y poderosa. Yo, la pequeña Bella Swan, me volvía bastante habilidosa con el arco y la flecha, disparándole a pájaros y ardillas mientras jugaban entras las ramas de los pinos, terminando con sus vidas al simplemente tirar de la cuerda. Y aunque el arco y la flecha era el arma que usaba mejor, mi arma favorita era una brillante pistola negra que Jasper me había pasado. El arma era sofisticada, oscura y encajaba perfectamente en mis pequeñas manos. La trataba como_ _a_ _una preciosa gema, limpiándola justo como Jasper me enseñó y durmiendo con ella no lejos de mi cama._

 _Fue en el patio trasero de tío Peter, donde valientemente terminaba la vida de inocentes criaturas del bosque con mi brillante pistola negra_ _,_ _que conocí a James Hunter._

" _¡Bella! Él es James Hunter, un viejo amigo mío," escuché que me dijo Pete. "James, tienes que ver lo que mi sobrina puede hacer con un arma, hombre. Jasper la ha entrenado bien… demasiado bien, supongo. Es la mejor tiradora que he visto," lo escuché murmurar, creando un sentido de orgullo que brotó dentro de mí. Me volví para ver a los hombres acercarse, con mi fiel pistola sujeta con cuidado en mi mano derecha._

 _Caminando junto a mi tío estaba un hombre de estatura promedio, su cuerpo cubierto de delgados músculos, su largo cabello rubio sujeto en la base de su cuello con una banda elástica. Llevaba puestos unos_ jeans _azules descoloridos y una camiseta blanca. Sus ojos eran azul claro y sin alma. El andar de este hombre era como el de un reptil… de hecho me recordaba a una serpiente mocasín de agua, venenosa y letal. Los ojos del hombre pasaron por mi ridículo vestido amarillo, mi cabello chocolate recogido en coletas a cada lado de mi cabeza, rematando con los dos enormes moños blancos. El hombre estalló en carcajadas, sus ojos mirando a tío Peter de soslayo al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa incrédula._

" _Pete, ¿esperas que te crea que esto es el 'tiro seguro' que Jasper ha estado entrenando? ¡Es una niñita! ¡No tiene más de diez años!" Se echó a reír, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su camiseta y sacando un paquete de cigarrillos. Al sacar uno del paquete, lo encendió con un encendedor plateado y le dio una larga calada. Se volvió hacia mí, el humo saliendo de sus pulmones haciéndolo parecer un dragón enojado. "Niña, ¿sabes cómo usar esa arma?" Se burló de mí, escupiendo en el suelo._

" _Puede que sea una niña, pero soy el mejor tirador por estos lares," dije atrevida, preparando el arma._

" _Lo dudo mucho niña. Pete, llámame cuando encuentres una verdadera persona para entrenar, preferiblemente un muchacho. Niñas no, Pete. Las mujeres son para cocinar, limpiar, follar y cuidar de los niños, no para disparar un arma," se echó a reír, con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, su risa creando una incontrolable ira que ardía dentro de mí._

 _Sin vacilar, levanté el arma, sujetándola con las dos manos, apunté hacia el rostro del hombre y disparé, volando el cigarrillo directamente de su boca, dejando solo el filtro colgando de sus labios._

 _Pete y el hombre se quedaron mudos por el asombro por un momento antes de que Pete estallara en carcajadas, doblándose por la cintura y agarrándose el abdomen. "¿Qué te dije James? ¡La niña tiene talento y bolas también! ¡Una verdadera Swan!" Se rio histérico. James escupió el filtro de su boca, mirándome de una forma tan extraña que me hizo preparar mi arma otra vez._

" _¿Qué demonios niña? ¿Y si hubieras fallado? ¡Me habrías volado la puta cabeza!" Gritó, sacando nervioso el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pecho._

" _Ella nunca falla," tío Peter alardeó, ahora que su risa se había calmado mientras limpiada lágrimas de su rostro._

" _Te equivocas, tío Peter," hablé, mi voz infantil resonando en el aire, en el recuerdo, en mi sueño. "Esa es la primera vez que fallo." Le devolví la mirada a James desapasionada, mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendía. Lo hizo con dedos temblorosos. Peter se aclaró la garganta y lo alcancé a ver fulminándome con la mirada antes de disculparse abruptamente con su nuevo asociado. James se fue poco después de eso, lanzándome otra extraña mirada que mantenía la promesa de algo… algo que como niña no reconocí. Después que se fue tío Peter me golpeó con un cinturón, no por dispararle al cigarrillo en la boca del hombre sino por insinuar que tenía la intención de matarlo._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que vi a James Hunter, pero definitivamente no fue la última._

Desperté jadeando por aire, cubierta de sudor con mi ropa hecha un desastre. Saliendo de la cama, corrí por el departamento apenas logrando llegar a tiempo al baño para expulsar lo poco que quedaba en mi estómago en el inodoro. Mis manos agarraron la fría porcelana mientras daba arcadas en la taza, vomitando con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro. Después de escupir varias veces y tomar respiraciones profundas y temblorosas, me acurruqué en posición fetal en el piso frío de linóleo.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen! ¡Los sueños no habían vuelto en meses! ¡Mi vida se había vuelto un tanto normal antes de que él se presentara! Levantándome sobre mis dos piernas temblorosas, abrí la llave de la ducha con el agua tan caliente como fuera cómodamente posible, me quité la ropa arrugada y entré en el chorro caliente. Cerrando mis ojos, rogué que el agua caliente borrara los desagradables recuerdos de mi mente. Después de secarme y cambiarme en un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta con agujeros, me ocupé en el departamento, limpiando y lavando ropa con ganas. Mi abuela me había enseñado hace mucho tiempo que una persona que se mantiene ocupada pocas veces tiene tiempo para sentarse a sentir lástima de sí misma. Un tiempo después que murió, mi tía Charlotte confesó que mi abuela sufría de ansiedad y que por eso siempre estaba como un torbellino, limpiando, cocinando y cosiendo. Era la forma en la que hacía frente a las dificultades de la vida, como la de criar a dos buenos hijos que resultaron ser todo menos eso.

La distracción funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que todo estaba tan limpio y brillante como podía estar. Estaba en medio de la sala mordiéndome la uña del pulgar hasta que era una protuberancia sangrienta, mis ojos se movieron críticos rápidamente por la habitación. Dejando escapar un suspiro, me acerqué a al refrigerador sacando un tazón de sobras de espagueti que calenté en mi pequeño microondas negro. Cuando terminé, lavé el tazón, apoyándome en la encimera y dejando escapar otro pesado suspiro.

La distracción no estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien… y que me condenen antes de llama Carmen. No tienen que saber sobre mi 'casi' beso con Edward Cullen. Me tomarían el pelo sin descanso y solo podía imaginar estar en el mismo lugar con esas dos además de Edward. Las cosas serían más incómodas de lo que ya eran, suponiendo que todavía _tenía_ un trabajo en el bar… por lo que sabía, el señor Cullen probablemente me despediría, eso es, si solo confiara en sus propias hipótesis sobre mí.

Podría llamar a Jasper, pero nunca antes había hablado con él sobre un hombre, e imaginaba que la conversación sería un poco incómoda. Cuando me transformé en adolescente, Jasper se volvió aún más protector de lo acostumbrado conmigo, incluso dominante, provocando que me sintiera un poco resentida con él. Eso, hasta que James Hunter hizo lo que hizo conmigo. Fue entonces que aprecié su naturaleza protectora. Pero para entonces era un poco, demasiado tarde. No, no podía llamar a Jasper.

Mis pensamientos viajaron hacia Emmett. Él había sido mi hermanastro por un tiempo, cuando mi padre estuvo casado brevemente con su madre, Sue, unos años después que mi madre murió. Emmett y yo éramos de la misma edad y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hermanastros, nos llevamos bien al instante. Era un hombre con la apariencia de un oso enorme, y siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando éramos más jóvenes. Desde entonces nuestros padres se habían divorciado, pero nosotros aún éramos muy cercanos. Solo podía tomar a Emmett como tomas la medicina, en pequeñas dosis medidas. No solo era su estatura la que era grande… su personalidad también lo era y completamente abrumadora. No, no podía llamar a Emmett. Si él sabía cómo me había tratado Edward… solo digamos que las cosas no saldrían muy bien. Emmett, como Jasper, tenía una naturaleza muy protectora. Pero, a diferencia de Jasper que era muy calmado, calculando y procesando la información a su alrededor antes de tomar acción. Emmett irrumpía en cualquier situación como si estuviera haciendo una redada. Probablemente se presentaría en el bar disparando en el lugar una vez que supiera cómo me había tratado Edward.

Mi única otra opción era Angela, que después de echarle un vistazo al reloj en la pared, probablemente ya había llegado a casa del trabajo. Dejando la seguridad de mi departamento, crucé el pasillo y toqué suavemente a su puerta. Música suave y amortiguada se escuchaba detrás de la puerta y Eric chilló alegremente. Después de un momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro feliz de Angela.

"Hola, chica, entra," canturreó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa desapareció cuando vio mi expresión seria. "Oh, no… ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó, con la preocupación arrugando su frente.

Pasé junto a ella y me fui directamente a la mesa de la cocina donde Eric estaba sentado en su silla alta frotando alegremente puré de patata dulce en todo su rostro. Solté una risita, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza con afecto mientras me sonreía, soplando burbujas con sabor a patata dulce de su boca que salté para esquivar. Agarrando una silla de la mesa, me senté lo bastante lejos de él para no ser rociada por el asqueroso pegote anaranjado.

"¿Qué pasa, chica?" Angela preguntó, limpiando el rostro y las manos de Eric con una toalla para manos húmeda. La arrojó en la mesa y Eric en seguida volvió a meter sus manos en el tazón y de nuevo embarró la mugre anaranjada en su rostro, riéndose sin parar. Angie soltó un suspiro, sacudió su cabeza y rodó los ojos.

"Conocí a Edward Cullen… y está… _comprando_ el bar donde trabajo… y es posible que nos hayamos besado, pero supongo que _técnicamente_ no nos besamos porque no hubo un verdadero beso involucrado… solo mucho de restregarse y chupar lóbulos…" Balbuceé rápidamente, y mi cuerpo empezó a arder ahí abajo, recordándome la forma en que la _polla dura_ de Edward se había restregado contra mí y su boca caliente _chupó_ mi lóbulo. La boca de Angie se abrió cómicamente por el _shock,_ como uno de esos personajes de caricatura que veía de niña las mañanas de domingo.

"Uh, muy bien, tal vez tengas que empezar desde el principio," dijo, interrumpiendo mis balbuceos incoherentes.

Asintiendo de acuerdo hice lo que me pidió, viendo cómo sus ojos se abrían cada vez más conforme progresaba mi historia desde que entré al trabajo, luego cuando me desmayé, y al terminar presionada con rudeza contra la pared de ladrillo, toda excitada. Mi rostro estaba de un vivo color rojo a medida que terminaba de contarle mi historia.

Su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces, como la de un pez jadeando por aire, antes de que finalmente soltara, "¡Eso fue muy… _ardiente_!"

Cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, gemí, "¡No, Angie! ¡No es ardiente! ¡Soy una persona enferma!" Me levanté de la silla, provocando que Angie se sobresaltara por la sorpresa. "¡Me gustó, Angie! ¡Te conté sobre James… sobre lo que me hizo! ¿Qué tipo de persona enferma pasaría por algo así y luego disfrutaría de ser atacada en la calle?" Pregunté, nuevamente dejándome caer en la silla. Inclinándome, sostuve mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar.

"Bella," Angie habló bajito, palmeando mi espalda. La miré, mis ojos ardiendo pero sin lágrimas… no me quedaban lágrimas. Ya las había agotado todas. Angie me dio una sonrisa suave y comprensiva.

"Voy a decirte algo, Bella, y quiero que escuches con atención," empezó a decir, retirando su mano de mi espalda y volviendo a subir sus gafas en su nariz. "Sabes que trabajo en una casa de asistencia… algunas de estas personas, pasaron por cosas horribles en sus vidas. Hay una mujer… con la que su padre y su tío tomaron turnos cuando era solo una niña. Tiene _flashbacks_ de esas noches y habla de ello todos los días… grita por las noches, pensando que su padre y su tío están en su habitación para tomar turnos con ella. Es horrible. Y ella es completamente hipersexual. Un tipo nuevo, un empleado de limpieza, entró a su habitación a limpiar… la mujer le gritó que se metiera en su cama y tuviera sexo con ella. Incluso lo agarró y trató de meterlo en la cama. Lo asustó tanto que renunció en ese momento y se fue."

"Además cuido de otra mujer," dijo Angie, recargándose en su silla, con la mirada perdida en dirección a mi hombro. "Con ella es lo opuesto. Una noche dejaba su trabajo cuando un hombre la atacó y la violó cuando abría su coche. Ella le tiene terror a los hombres, incluso a los pacientes hombres. Se queda en su habitación aislada del mundo exterior. Se hace un ovillo en su cama llorando la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso ocurrió cuando ella tenía veintiséis años… ahora tiene setenta y todavía consume cada día de su vida."

"Y por último," me dijo, todavía mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, "Cuido de una mujer bajita… incluso más bajita que tú. Ella estaba en la universidad cuando ocurrió el ataque. Un grupo de chicos de fraternidad borrachos la violaron una noche cuando regresaba a su dormitorio de la biblioteca. Nunca lo habría sabido si ella no me lo hubiese explicado. Estaba viendo un programa de televisión y el episodio tenía el mismo escenario, ¿y sabes lo que dijo?" Me preguntó, y sacudí mi cabeza solemnemente. "Dijo, 'Angie, eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, pero no puedes permitir que tu pasado dicte tu futuro.' Ella es la persona más fuerte que conozco, además de ti, claro. Ella se graduó de la universidad, se casó con el amor de su vida y tuvo cinco niños."

"Angie, entiendo lo que tratas de decir… pero eso aún no explica por qué disfruté la forma en que me trató Edward," susurré, abrumada por la compasión hacia los pacientes de los que Angie cuidaba.

"El punto es, mi querida amiga," respondió Angie, arqueándome una ceja. "Que estás permitiendo que tu pasado dicte tu futuro. Solo piensas que estás enferma por lo que James te hizo. Si ese incidente no hubiese tenido lugar, no estarías dudando de ti ahora. No tienes por qué martirizarte por encontrar atractivo a un hombre dominante y agresivo. No hay nada anormal en recibir nalgadas, que tiren de tu cabello o incluso que te abofeteen un poco. Cualquiera que te diga lo contrario es una persona prejuiciosa y crítica, y no tomaría un consejo de nadie así."

"Entonces… ¿no crees que haya algo malo conmigo?" Pregunté dudosa, un poco sorprendida de que la callada y pequeña Angie básicamente admitió que el sexo salvaje es completamente normal.

"No, Bella," suspiró, levantándose para limpiar a Eric otra vez. "No creo que haya nada malo contigo. Si me dijeras que disfrutaste que te diera una paliza o que querías que simulara una violación… entonces estaría preocupada. No hay nada de malo con disfrutar del sexo salvaje… e incluso entiendo tu atracción por un cretino como Edward. Creo que todas las mujeres en algún momento de sus vidas se encontraron atraídas por… un chico malo, por no decir otra cosa. Sé que yo sí." Murmuró la última oración mientras miraba a su hijo ya limpio cuando él le sonrió con picardía, provocando que una sonrisa triste cruzara por su rostro. A menudo me preguntaba sobre el padre de Eric… pero Angie nunca lo ha mencionado y parecía ser un tema cerrado.

"¿Sabes?" Reflexionó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre el padre de Eric. "No me malinterpretes… pero, ¿en realidad puedes culpar a Edward por lo que dijo? Estoy de tu lado sin importar qué, chica… pero puedes imaginar estar en su posición. Sabes que es difícil para él conocer a alguien… enamorarse… cuando tienes que cuestionarte constantemente si realmente están ahí por _ti_ y no por el dinero, la notoriedad o por los locos planes de otra persona. Siento algo de lástima por Edward Cullen… no me sorprende que sea todo un pendejo."

Angie tenía razón… en cierto grado. Era posible que al señor Cullen sí le fuera difícil confiar en la gente, pero aun así no tenía derecho a lanzar acusaciones contra mí, expresando falsas suposiciones. Después de hablar con Angie, me sentí mejor por el _placer_ que sentí cuando estuve presionada contra el duro muro de ladrillo. Solo pensar en sus labios en mi cuello envió oleadas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo y tuve que excusarme del departamento de Angie, dejando mi amiga desconcertada, para poder tomar otra ducha… esta vez fue una ducha _fría_.

Mientras me vestía para el trabajo esa noche, me quedé mirando a mis profundos ojos castaños en mi espejo, casi sin reconocer a la chica que estaba frente a mí. Su boca extendida en una fina línea, con la barbilla ligeramente elevada. La determinación dominaba su rostro al aplicar lápiz labial de un color pálido en sus rosados labios. No soy una persona débil y ningún hombre, sin importar quién sea, me va a hacer sentir débil otra vez. A él le gustó lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… sentí lo mucho que le gustó contra mi pierna… pero fue solo la reacción de su cuerpo… un cuerpo que se sintió como una bomba esperando explotar. _"Tal vez explote,"_ pensé, provocando que la chica en el espejo se riera secamente.

"Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Espero que sepa que está jugando con fuego, y está a punto de quemarse."

Le susurré a mi reflejo… y por la expresión en su rostro, estaba de acuerdo. Colocando una vez más el lápiz labial en la cómoda, dejé el departamento, con mi cabeza en alto, lista para atrapar cualquier curva que el señor Cullen tuviera lista para lanzarme.

* * *

 _ **Que se prepare el señor Cullen jajajaja porque Bella va que echa chispas. Pues creo que ahora queda más claro la naturaleza de los temas delicados que trata este fic. Considérense advertidas. No hay nada gráfico, pero como ya vieron es parte importante de la trama. Pero sí que enseña la fortaleza de Bella, que está dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Angela y no permitir que su pasado dicte su futuro. Vamos a ver que parte tiene Edward en ese futuro :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa por sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y su opinión de lo que han leído hasta ahora. Recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Antonia, miop, Dess Cullen, AnnieOR, freedom2604, alejandra1987, choiamberc, andreasotoseneca, olgagomezgonzalez, LaPekee Cullen, Sheei Luquee, Cullenland, dushakis, Vrigny, JessMel, AlexCipagauta, Cary, Karina, bbluelilas, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Iza, Lizdayanna, alimago, lauritacullenswan, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, jupy, lagie, ELIZABETH, Emma Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, carolaap, BereB, MariePrewettMellark, Kriss21, glow0718, Maryluna, Tecupi, torrespera172, Danny CullenMa, Silas Whitlock, Klara Anastacia Cullen, SharOn, Melany, Say's, maries24, J, Mafer, angryc, rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, paupau1, Manligrez, EriCastelo, DenniChavez, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Karlita Carrillo, Jimena G, injoa, Pili, anmaray, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Yendry Villachica, aliceforever85, Brenda Cullenn, Aurora, isabelmoon, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, andyG, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	6. Dedos de whisky

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: DEDOS DE WHISKY**

Cargada con una renovada determinación, prácticamente entré saltando a McMillan's sonriéndole a Tia y a Carmen que intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre ellas. Encogiéndome de hombros, pasé la barra y fiché mi tarjeta, ignorando rotundamente la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Patrick, tratando de no permitir que mi mente se preguntara quién podría estar detrás de esa puerta de oficina. Uniéndome a Tia y Carmen, estaba un poco sorprendida de ver todavía ahí a los bármanes del turno de día relajándose en el bar, habiendo ya fichado su salida y bebiendo. Normalmente estarían recogiendo sus pertenecías listos para irse, cansados de quedarse en el bar todo el día.

"Oye, ¿qué pasó anoche?" Carmen preguntó, con sus cejas fruncidas y sacando su labio inferior. Tia estaba a su lado observándome con desaprobación.

"Uh, creo que solo fueron los nervios por eso de 'la venta del bar', además estaba apurada y anoche no cené," expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero ya estoy bien." Oye, no era exactamente una mentira… solo decidí dejar a Edward fuera del escenario. No había necesidad de que Tia y Carmen se enteraran que me desmayé por un hombre. Nunca me dejarían olvidarlo.

"Bueno, espero que hayas comido hoy," dijo Carmen, su delgado rostro retorciéndose en una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Estaba empezando a pensar que solo hiciste eso para que el señor Cullen te atrapara en sus brazos."

"¡No, eso es algo que tú harías, zorra!" Tia regañó a Carmen mientras mezclaba una bebida para un cliente. Mi rostro empezó a sentirse caliente, y sabía que un sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

"¡Oh, señor Cullen!" Carmen gritó, pretendiendo desfallecer, presionando el dorso de su mano contra su frente, revoloteando sus párpados. "¡Por favor, sálveme, señor Cullen!" Canturreó con un falso acento sureño, en un intento fallido de disimular el norteño. Se balanceó sobre sus pies por un momento antes de caer contra la barra en un ataque de risitas.

"¡No me escucho así!" Siseé, golpeando a Carmen con una toalla para manos, alcanzando a ver a Jessica Stanley viéndonos desde donde estaba en la barra.

Jessica era una de los bármanes de día que nosotras relevábamos de noche. Tenía la parte de enfrente de su maltratado cabello rubio recogido con un enorme pasador rosado que desentonaba horriblemente con la requerida camiseta color verde trébol que traía puesta y su rostro estaba cubierto por un grueso maquillaje llamativo. Estaba sorbiendo un cóctel con una pajilla, en un intento de parecer seductora para cualquier hombre en las proximidades. Tia la miraba ceñuda…

"Oye, ¿por qué están ellos todavía aquí?" Le susurré a T, asintiendo en dirección a Jessica y los otros dos bármanes, Lauren y Tyler. Lauren lanzó su cabello largo como la seda de maíz sobre uno de sus hombros y prácticamente estaba manoseando a Tyler quien se veía particularmente desinteresado mientras revisaba su teléfono.

"Patrick les dijo que se quedaran… tiene un anuncio que hacer. Probablemente va a decir 'Oh… uh… hey… ummm…" Por unos cinco minutos y luego nos despedirá a todos," Tia respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Desearía que se apresurara," Jessica dijo con un puchero, batiendo sus largas pestañas falsas. "Tengo una cita esta noche y no quiero dejarlo esperando," dijo con una risita.

"Por supuesto que no, cariño. Ahora deja de chupar esa pajilla o vas a estar exhausta esta noche. Ese tipo botará tu trasero si tu boca no funciona," Tia dijo con sarcasmo, provocando que Jessica retirara su boca de inmediato de la pajilla, mirándola preocupada.

Carmen y yo intentamos, sin éxito, de cubrir nuestras risitas. No era un secreto que Tia odiaba a Jessica y sus costumbres de putilla. Laurent juró y perjuró que una vez hasta intentó ligarlo, incluso arrojándose físicamente a él en un torpe intento de frotar sus tetas falsas sobre él. Cómo fue que esa chica no se dio cuenta que era _gay_ , no lo puedo entender.

El inconfundible sonido de Patrick aclarándose la garganta me sacó de mi ensoñación, y me volví para verlo acercarse. Su rostro estaba en su acostumbrado estado de preocupación e inquietud. Su rebelde cabello rizado todo desordenado mientras se paraba nervioso junto a la barra, con sus manos llenas de papeles. El bolsillo de su camisa tenía unas diez plumas y obviamente una no tenía su tapa ya que una enorme mancha negra se había formado debajo del bolsillo. Patrick preguntó en voz baja por mi salud y le respondí, con el rostro rojo porque Jessica me miraba, que me sentía mucho mejor. Él asintió y luego se volvió hacia mis compañeros de trabajo.

"Uh… ugh… hum… muy bien chicos, yo…uh…les pedí que estuvieran aquí para una pequeña reunión," empezó a decir, cambiando su peso con ansiedad de un pie al otro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desplazaban brevemente por todos nosotros. "Estoy seguro que todos han escuchado que la salud de mi padre continúa deteriorándose y mis padres creen que es lo mejor para la familia vender el bar. Hemos estado buscando un comprador… y encontramos uno. El bar pronto pertenecerá al señor Edward Cullen… Sé que algunos de ustedes les preocupa que su empleo en McMillan's pueda quedar terminado, sin embargo, el señor Cullen me expresó que esa no es su intención. Me aseguró que pondría todo su esfuerzo en mantener a tantos de los empleados actuales como sea posible. Estoy seguro que todos se estarán preguntando cuáles son sus planes para el bar, y todo lo que puedo decir es que honestamente no lo sé. El señor Cullen planea venir esta noche a ver trabajar al personal… él tiene una vasta experiencia en el negocio de los bares y siente que si monitorea su rendimiento en el trabajo le ayudará a determinar de forma precisa por qué está fracasando el bar…"

Tia de repente lo interrumpió, con una mano en el aire y su rostro con el ceño fruncido por la ira. "¡Espera! ¡Nuestro rendimiento no tiene nada que ver con el fracaso de este bar! ¡Este bar está fracasando porque no tenemos dinero para comprar el licor que necesitamos… o los suministros de limpieza! ¡Este lugar está sucio y asqueroso pero no tiene nada que ver con nuestro rendimiento en el trabajo!"

Patrick abrió la boca para responder, pero esta vez fue Carmen quien lo interrumpió. "Patrick, sin ofender, pero Tia tiene razón. Comprendemos que el señor McMillan está enfermo y que ustedes están gastando todo lo que pueden en darle el cuidado adecuado que él necesita, pero un negocio _necesita_ dinero para _ganar_ dinero… ¡no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!"

"Además, sacas a Bella de la barra para destapar inodoros cuando se tapan, la haces servir mesas cuando nos falta personal y eso deja la barra corta de personal. Demonios, me sorprende que no la tengas fregando los pisos con un cepillo de dientes," Tia habló con voz enojada. Patrick abrió su boca, otra vez para hablar, pero una vez más fue interrumpido por T que se veía lista para explotar. "¡Además, tienes a estas… _mujerzuelas_ … trabajando durante el día cuando no pueden mezclar una bebida correctamente para salvar su vida! ¡Me pregunto con quién demonios durmieron para conseguir su licencia de barman!"

Lauren se ve totalmente ofendida mientras que Jessica se ve algo pensativa, mirando al espacio, girando un mechón de largo cabello rubio en uno de sus dedos y chupando una vez más de su pajilla. Tyler trató de cubrir su sonrisa al colocar su bebida en sus labios, pero seguía ahí.

"Um, sí, un, no puedo negar que no sé cómo manejar un bar," admitió Patrick, pasando las manos por sus rizos. "Acepto toda la responsabilidad por lo que ha ocurrido aquí y siento mucho que estemos en esta situación. Esto también es difícil para mí, chicos. Este bar ha estado en la familia por años…" Los ojos de Patrick se pusieron húmedos y estiré mi mano palmeando su brazo en compasión. Se sorbió la nariz un par de veces antes de disculparse en voz baja.

El ambiente normalmente feliz y juguetón del bar se transformó a uno con un matiz triste y sombrío. Jessica, Tyler, Lauren y el resto de los empleados de día se fueron, con Lauren lanzándole una última mirada furiosa a Tia. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, mostrándole el dedo medio y provocando que Lauren entrecerrara sus ojos en pequeñas rendijas de odio, la brillante sombra de ojos dorada que llevaba puesta deslumbrando bajo la luz del bar. Empujó las puertas con todas sus fuerzas para abrirlas, y luego desapareció entre la multitud de personas festejando en Beale. Todas trabajamos en silencio despachando pedidos de comida y bebidas, cada una de nosotras perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que deparaba el futuro… un futuro en manos de Edward Cullen.

Las manecillas del viejo reloj de madera sobre las puertas se movían imposiblemente lento a medida que el bar empezaba a llenarse de clientes. Empecé a sentir esa opresión familiar en mi garganta cuando estaba nerviosa por algo… y después de lo que ocurrió anoche estaba extremadamente nerviosa por ver nuevamente a Edward Cullen. Este hombre hacía que me cuestionara todo lo que pensé sabía de mí misma. Había sido rudo conmigo y yo le había respondido igual… pero él no solo era un pendejo que me encabronaba. Era mi futuro nuevo jefe, y decir que estaba preocupada sobre la posibilidad de encontrarme desempleada era quedarse corto.

Tia y Carmen continuaron trabajando en silencio, también con la preocupación clara en sus rostros. Supongo que todos teníamos nuestras razones para estar preocupados. La hermana de Carmen era una adicta a la heroína en recuperación, y el poco dinero que le queda después de pagar las cuentas lo gastaba en su hermana, que entraba y salía a menudo de rehabilitación. La madre de Tia sufrió lesiones mientras trabajaba en una fábrica de muebles, dejándola incapacitada y dependiente de Tia, con quien se había mudado después de soportar múltiples cirugías en la espalda. Su pensión por discapacidad era prácticamente inexistente y el dinero de Tia era para las facturas del médico y para pagar los medicamentos de su madre.

Waylon y Diego llegaron finalmente al bar, sentándose en los bancos frente a nosotras, con sonrisas descaradas en sus rostros. Diego apestaba a colonia barata y Waylon, como siempre, llevaba puesta su chaqueta camuflada aunque todavía estaba relativamente caliente afuera. Waylon no se veía tan ebrio como solía estarlo cuando llegaba al bar y eso me alegró mucho en mi interior.

"¿Qué pasa con el…? ¿Cuál es la palabra?" Diego murmuró con su marcado acento español al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el bigote pensativo. "¡Ah! ¡El _ambiente_! ¡Esa es la palabra! ¡El ambiente del bar, no es el correcto!"

Tia y Carmen se encogieron de hombros con amargura por su pregunta, pero una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó lentamente de mi rostro cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente. Tan clandestinamente como pude, me acerqué lentamente al reproductor y enchufé mi teléfono justo cuando la última canción terminó. Sabía precisamente qué hacer para mejorar el ambiente en este lugar y ayudarnos a dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen. Desplazándome por mi lista, elegí la canción que quería, y una furtiva risita escapó de mi boca cuando regresé a mi estación. Diego se me quedó mirando con curiosidad cuando le di un guiño malvado.

" _Well, it was all that I could do to keep from crying,"_ se escuchó por los altavoces.

"A la mierda con mi vida," murmuró Tia, volviéndose hacia mí con una mueca asesina. Carmen empezó a reír y yo le sonreí con dulzura a Tia.

" _Sometimes it seems so useless to remain, but you don't have to call me darlin', you, neverrrr even called me by myyyy nammmme,"_ Carmen cantó, juntando sus manos y balanceándose de un lado al otro. Estiró su brazo y lo arrojó sobre mis hombros y yo hice lo mismo mientras continuábamos cantando la ridícula canción country. Waylon y Diego se rieron a carcajadas mientras Tia nos miraba enojada.

"¡Juro por todo lo sagrado que les cortaré la garganta si no terminan _ahora_ con esa mierda!" dijo furiosa, agarrando una botella de Jack del estante, sin quitar sus airados ojos de los nuestros. Simplemente nos reímos en respuesta.

"¡Vamos, T! ¡Sé que te sabes la letra! ¡Cántala con nosotros!" Carmen le suplicó agarrando la manga de su camiseta. Tia se zafó rápidamente.

"Por supuesto que me sé la maldita letra. ¡Bella solo toca esta mierda todos los días!"

"¡No es cierto!" Alegué, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Solo cuando es el día de mi lista de canciones."

"Mi negritud no me permite cantar esta canción. Waylon, ¿si consigo un arma podrías, por favor, dispararme ahora?" Le preguntó con seriedad, inclinándose sobre la barra y mirándolo a los ojos. Las cejas de él se dispararon hacia arriba por la sorpresa y Diego estalló en carcajadas, balanceándose ebrio sobre el banco del bar.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Siseó Carmen. "¡Esta es mi parte favorita!" A estas alturas todos en el bar nos estaban animando, coreando para que cantáramos. Carmen me arrastró hacia el otro lado de la barra mientras protestaba, sacó una silla de una mesa vacía y se subió de un salto en ella, su menudo cuerpo tambaleándose ligeramente al enderezarse.

" _Well I was drunk the day mi ma got out of prison. And I went to pick her up in the rainnnn. But beforrree I could get to the station in the pickupppp truck, she got ranned over by a damnnnned old trainnnn!"_ Cantó, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la inestable silla. El bar estalló en gritos y risas cuando ella se rio un poco y se cayó de la silla, aterrizando en mis expectantes brazos.

Desafortunadamente, la fuerza de la caída provocó que ambas cayéramos al suelo entre risitas mientras los clientes continuaban cantando el coro, riendo y gritando. Y entonces, de pronto, la música se detuvo abruptamente, y todos en el bar siguieron cantando por un momento hasta que sus voces se apagaron incómodamente. Carmen y yo nos pusimos de pie, sacudiendo nuestra ropa, confundidas por el final de nuestro concierto improvisado… eso es, hasta que miré en dirección al reproductor. Porque parado ahí con una mueca funesta, estaba ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen.

Estaba ahí con una mano aún en el reproductor, su expresión sombría y su cabello bronce un _sexy_ desorden. La suave camiseta gris se pegaba a su cuerpo, sus músculos ondulándose por debajo cuando bajó su brazo del reproductor. Los _jeans_ oscuros que embellecían sus perfectas piernas colgaban de la parte baja de sus caderas, y requirió de cada pizca de fortaleza en mi cuerpo obligar a mis ojos a no quedarse ahí.

Carmen y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupadas antes de movernos rápidamente detrás de la barra, yo quedándome atrás con un ritmo más lento. Ella agachó su cabeza avergonzada, ocultándose detrás de su cabello mientras empezaba a limpiar la barra con un trapo húmedo. Edward siguió parado ahí fulminándome con la mirada mientras les ofrecía a mis clientes volver a llenar su bebida. Diego y Waylon se quedaron mirando a Edward con cautela mientras él seguía observándome con ojo crítico. Lo ignoré abiertamente, un poco avergonzada de que nos atrapara a Carmen y a mí actuando como un par de ebrias chicas de fraternidad. El bar estaba en silencio aparte de la suave charla y las ocasionales carcajadas de los clientes.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a zumbar cuando me incliné sobre la barra, dándole a Diego su cambio. Él estaba cerca… podía sentirlo… ¿por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma a él?, nunca lo sabría. Era como si se produjera una reacción química en mi cuerpo cada vez que estuviese cerca, alertándome de su presencia, casi como si él fuera el predador y yo la presa. Diego me agradeció por mi servicio, lanzando una mirada molesta por encima de mi hombro, y salió del bar, dándole al guardaespaldas en la puerta una mirada inquisidora.

"Señorita Swan," escuché su voz ronronear sobre mi hombro, provocando de inmediato que mis pezones se endurecieran y mis muslos se apretaran en respuesta. En silencio, maldije a mi traicionero cuerpo, agradecida de estar usando un sujetador con relleno que con suerte cubriría mis pezones excitados. Volviéndome titubeante, mi mente pidió repetidamente fortaleza… no demostrar debilidad… esa había sido mi intención desde el principio, a sabiendas que sin duda vería este hombre de nuevo.

Sin embargo, era casi imposible mantenerse fuerte al estar de pie junto a este hombre. Miré esos ojos malvados mientras recorrían mi rostro. El aroma de este hombre… mierda… alguien debería embotellarlo y venderlo. Harían una fortuna. Lamió sus labios al mirarme… esos rosados y perfectos labios.

"¿Es esto suyo, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, sosteniendo mi teléfono. Asintiendo, iba a agarrarlo pero fue demasiado rápido alejándolo de mi alcance y sosteniéndolo en provocación, con una sonrisa taimada en su rostro.

"Interesante lista de canciones, señorita Swan… vieja música country, hip hop de la vieja escuela, rock, blues. Sin duda tiene un gusto ecléctico en música," reflexionó, desplazándose por mi teléfono con su perfecto pulgar. Gruñendo, volví a tratar de agarrar mi teléfono, mis dedos rozando contra los suyos, enviando ondas de choque por mi cuerpo. Él se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el contacto de mis dedos, casi como si él también lo hubiese sentido y fácilmente soltó el teléfono. Se quedó mirando su mano y luego mis cautelosos ojos.

"Supongo que todos tienen gustos diferentes en música," dijo pensativo, esos ojos penetrando en los míos. "Voy a verlas trabajar esta noche," dijo, con un tono de voz un poco más alto, mirando a Tia y Carmen que asintieron con cautela. "No solo me quedaré parado detrás de la barra observándolas. Las ayudaré tanto como pueda." Eso me sorprendió… Edward Cullen no me parecía del tipo de persona que te echara una mano cuando se necesitaba… Patrick nunca lo hizo.

Le di la espalda, tomando respiraciones profundas e irregulares, pero podía sentir su cuerpo rozando muy ligeramente el mío cuando se acercó y me susurró al oído, "Trate de concentrarse, señorita Swan… no necesito una empleada que no puede concentrarse apropiadamente."

"Está amenazando con despedirme, señor Cullen?" Siseé, mi cuerpo consumido por la ira. Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa venenosa. Mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando se alejó, y giré mi cabeza sigilosamente, viéndolo en mi visión periférica mientras se acercaba al reproductor. Sacó un brillante objeto negro de su bolsillo antes de colocarlo en el reproductor. Sintiendo mis ojos sobre él, miró velozmente hacia atrás hacia mí, atrapándome mirándolo. Sentí que mi rostro se sonrojaba de un brillante color rojo cuando me dio una sonrisa malvada.

Tia y Carmen me lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva que decidí ignorar, mi rostro contorsionado por la ira. ¡Cómo se atreve este pendejo a tratarme de la forma en que lo hizo anoche y entonces venir al trabajo amenazándome con terminar mi empleo si la jodía! _'Le mostraré,'_ pensé, deseando que la Bella fuerte apareciera. Llegó un nuevo cliente, un joven que no se veía con la edad suficiente para beber. Después de revisar su identificación, le pregunté qué le gustaría beber, y fue entonces que un extraño ritmo palpitante y sensual comenzó a vibrar por los altavoces.

"Oh, mierda," murmuró Tia, derramando _whisky_ accidentalmente por toda la barra. Levantando mis cejas por la sorpresa, vi a Tia limpiar el desastre, sorprendida de que siquiera haya derramado algo para empezar… Tia nunca derramaba bebidas.

"Es esa canción," murmuró en explicación. "¿Por qué tenía que tocar esa maldita canción?" Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión dolorosa. A medida que la música continuaba retumbando, empecé a escuchar la desconocida letra.

" _You let me violate you_

 _You let me desecrate you_

 _You let me penetrate you_

 _You let me complicate you"_

Al escuchar la palabra 'penetrar' casi dejé caer la botella de vodka que sostenía, cuando de pronto mis manos se pusieron temblorosas. Edward apareció junto a mí, agarrando la botella de mis manos y terminó de preparar la bebida del cliente, que deslizó en su dirección con una sonrisa. "Recuerde, señorita Swan," susurró, de espaldas a la barra cuando cruzó los brazos y se recargó casualmente en ella. "Sin errores," sonrió con suficiencia. Fulminándolo con la mirada pasé con el siguiente cliente, tomando su orden de bebida y girándome para agarrar una botella de Crown que estaba en el estante superior. Estirándome tanto como pude, de repente escuché gruñido bajo. Echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro alcancé a ver al señor Cullen comiéndose descaradamente con los ojos la franja de piel que había quedado descubierta cuando me estiré por la botella.

Recuperándose rápidamente, pasó rozando junto a mí, casi con rabia, para alcanzar la botella él mismo, aclarándose la garganta al hacerlo. Su camiseta también se subió y fue entonces que lo vi; un abdomen de lavadero, ondulándose con músculos bien definidos, marcado con profundos surcos en forma de una 'V' que conducían a la tierra prometida… y una bandera irlandesa tatuada junto a esa 'V'. Una puta bandera irlandesa. Mi mente vagó a donde no tenía que hacerlo… cuando imaginé lamer ese tatuaje de bandera. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y Edward se volvió, dándome la botella, con una sonrisa cómplice en su estúpido rostro mientras lo hacía.

" _Help me_

 _Tear down my reason_

 _Help me_

 _It's your sex I can smell_

 _Help me_

 _You make me perfect_

 _Help me become somebody else_

 _I wanna feel you from the inside"_

Todo pensamiento racional dejó mi mente cuando me miró fijamente, dándome esa botella y esa letra sonaba a todo volumen por los altavoces. La botella se resbaló de mis ligeros dedos, haciéndose añicos contra el piso de baldosas. Fragmentos de vidrio volaron alrededor de nuestros pies y el _whisky_ color ámbar salpicó sobre nuestros zapatos.

" _I drink the honey inside your hive_

 _You are the reason I stay alive"_

Los costosos zapatos del señor Cullen ahora estaban cubiertos de pegajoso _whisky_. Se quedó mirando a sus zapatos y luego a mí con una mirada furiosa tan aterradora que mi respuesta de lucha o huye se puso en marcha. Decidí huir. Corriendo por el bar, irrumpí en el cuarto de suministros, agarrando una escoba y un recogedor. Regresé nerviosa a la estación donde todavía estaba Edward, con su rostro rojo por la molestia.

"Lo siento mucho," murmuré, el golpeteo en los altavoces por fin se apagaba. Dejando a un lado la escoba y el recogedor, agarré un rollo de toallas de papel por debajo de la barra, deteniéndome a limpiar los zapatos del señor Cullen con una mano temblorosa. Las lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos imaginando que seguramente ahora estaba despedida. Limpié furiosa una lágrima, agarrando las toallas de papel con una mano, secando ligeramente el _whisky_ de los zapatos de mi nueve jefe.

"Levántese, señorita Swan," lo escuché susurrar. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe, mientras lo miraba desde la incómoda posición en la que estaba, de cuclillas frente a él, alarmantemente cerca de su entrepierna. Metí mi labio inferior en mi boca, mordisqueándolo con ansiedad. Él abría y cerraba sus manos a sus costados, respirando profundamente al devolverme la mirada, sus ojos prácticamente negros.

"No," le dije con firmeza, observando como levantaba sus cejas. "Cometí un error… y lo estoy resolviendo," murmuré, mientras Carmen agarraba la escoba y Tía sostenía el recogedor. Continué limpiando sus zapatos mientras se quedaba perfectamente quieto, sin moverse una sola vez. Cuando terminé con sus zapatos, me levanté lentamente, mis hombros encorvados al esperar mi inevitable despido.

"Señorita Swan… ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado por un momento?" Preguntó, esquivando mi mirada.

Asentí despacio, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de Tia y Carmen mientras lo seguía en silencio hacia la oficina de Patrick, preguntándome brevemente dónde estaba Patrick. El señor Cullen sacó un llavero de su bolsillo. Deslizando la llave correcta en la puerta, la abrió y me hizo un gesto para que entrara, todavía esquivando mi mirada. Pasé con cuidado junto a él, mi hombro rozando delicadamente contra su pecho. Lo escuché jadear bruscamente y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

La oficina de Patrick estaba casi vacía, además de las cajas recargadas contra una pared. El escritorio de metal y la silla todavía estaban donde siempre, la superficie del escritorio ahora vacía. Me senté en una silla de metal frente al escritorio mientras el señor Cullen se sentaba en una silla acolchonada detrás del escritorio. La oficina se saturó con una pesada cortina de tensión cuando los dos nos quedamos callados mirándonos el uno al otro. Finalmente, él rompió el silencio primero, soltando un pesado suspiro.

"¿Por qué está llorando, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, su voz sorprendentemente suave al recargarse en su silla. Eludiendo sus ojos, agaché mi cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas mientras miraba al piso. ¡Estúpida Bella! ¡Estúpida Bella, llorando frente a este cretino!

"Porque va a despedirme, señor Cullen," murmuré, y mis ojos nunca dejaron el suelo. Se quedó callado por un momento y luego pasó los dedos por ese delicioso cabello en frustración.

"No tengo razón para despedirla, señorita Swan," me dijo, atrayendo mis ojos de nuevo hacia los suyos. Su rostro tenía una ternura en él que no existía antes. Metió la mano en un cajón, sacando una carpeta que arrojó sobre el escritorio. Me le quedé mirando por un momento, notando mi nombre escrito en el borde. "Este es su historial laboral," explicó, sus ojos observándome de cerca. "Es sobresaliente, en realidad. No tiene ninguna ausencia por enfermedad y pocas veces pide un día libre que no esté programado. Se presenta a trabajar a tiempo y va mucho más allá de lo que se requiere de un barman."

"Y sé que no está trabajando para Jacob Black," admitió, mis ojos volviendo de golpe a los suyos. "Tengo un hombre dentro trabajando para el señor Black. Hoy hablé con él… confirmó que usted apenas conoce al señor Black, y mucho menos trabaja para él."

"Eso fue lo que traté de decirle anoche," murmuré, un poco aliviada de que se diera cuenta que no estaba tratando de alguna forma de engañarlo, pero todavía enojada por las acusaciones que lanzó en mi contra la noche anterior… _la noche anterior_ … me moví nerviosa en mi asiento, los recuerdos de sus labios en mi oído… y en mi cuello, invadiendo deliciosamente mi cuerpo. La misma sensación palpitante y retorcida regresó mientras me veía moverme incómoda en mi silla.

"¿Pasa algo, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, su voz goteando sexo. ¡ _Gah_ , este hombre tenía que dejar de hablar! ¿Me estaba haciendo esto a propósito?

"Um, no, solo iba a disculparme por arruinar sus zapatos," murmuré, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de retorcerme en la silla.

Me sorprendió dejando escapar una risa perversa, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos brillantes. "Oh, señorita Swan," se rio, sonriendo engreído. "Esa no fue su culpa… puse esa canción por una razón. Sabía que la pondría nerviosa. Realmente no pude evitarlo." Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, lamiendo sus labios.

"¿Hizo que me viera como una idiota a propósito?" Pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado. La preocupación de perder mi trabajo hace mucho había desaparecido, y con mi nerviosismo momentáneamente olvidado. Ahora solo estaba confundida, preguntándome por qué este hombre me molestaría a propósito, haciéndome ver como una tonta.

"No, señorita Swan," chasqueó su lengua, levantándose de la silla y rodeando el escritorio. Mis ojos miraron a los suyos con recelo entre más cerca me acechaba, su cuerpo delgado parecido al de una pantera peligrosamente cerca del mío cuando se puso frente a mí y se recargó en el escritorio. "No estaba tratando de hacer que pareciera una tonta. Debo decir… que cuando me gritó anoche y me empujó, provocó algo en mí. Encendió un fuego en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Sabe cuántas personas me hablan así y se salen con la suya? Nadie, señorita Swan. Nadie me habla de esa forma y se sale con la suya."

" _Isabella_ ," susurró, su voz sonando con una extraña fragilidad. Tocó mi rostro con gentileza, sacando mi labio inferior de su lugar entre mis dientes. "Estoy seguro que es un pecado… pero me encanta ponerte nerviosa… y enojada. Ni siquiera sabes lo hermosa que eres, ¿cierto? Sobre todo cuando estás enojada… eres jodidamente hermosa. Lo siento mucho, Bella. No quiero lastimarte… pero no sé cómo ser un buen hombre… no soy una buena persona… realmente quiero serlo, pero no lo soy," murmuró, presionando su pulgar suavemente contra mi labio inferior, y sus ojos nunca vacilaron. "Si eres inteligente, te mantendrás alejada, pero muy alejada de mí."

Este hombre… este estúpido hombre creó un monstruo en mi interior que lucha y araña tratando de salir, vacilando en mi resolución, haciendo que quiera ahogar a la Bella fuerte. _"Que se joda la Bella fuerte,"_ pensé, confiando puramente en mi instinto al agarrar su mano y chupar su pulgar con mi caliente boca. Sus ojos se hicieron increíblemente más grandes y jadeó por mis acciones. Me le quedé mirando, sujetando su mano mientras chupaba su pulgar, disfrutando el deseo carnal en sus ojos.

"¡Joder!" Gruñó, el sonido disparándose directamente entre mis piernas. Gemí en respuesta, chupando su pulgar que sabía a azúcar y _whisky_ con más ganas, metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca. Con su mano libre empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi largo cabello castaño, masajeando ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Levantándome de pronto, lo empujé hacia atrás sobre el escritorio, su ojos se abrieron por el _shock_ , y su camiseta subió por su tonificado abdomen. Esos _jeans_ , esos jodidos _jeans_ estaban tan abajo que podía ver la cintura de su ropa interior, y ese estúpido tatuaje de la bandera irlandesa seguía llamándome. Tiré de sus _jeans_ , inclinándome entre sus piernas, con mis pechos rozando el interior de sus muslos, provocando que un siseo se escapara de su boca.

Encontré lo que estaba buscando, una sonrisa taimada cruzó por mi rostro. Él me miró fijamente mientras me acercaba y hacía lo que había imaginado hacer desde que la vi por primera vez… moviendo rápidamente mi caliente lengua sobre ese estúpido y _sexy_ tatuaje. Él gimió mi nombre con fuerza, y lo observé divertida cuando arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo. Mordisqueé, chupé y lamí su piel, respirando su aroma, con mi cuerpo ardiendo.

"Ven aquí, nena," me susurró, sentándose en su escritorio y poniéndome sobre él, con mis piernas a horcajadas en su cintura.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza por la nerviosa excitación mientras él me miraba profundamente a los ojos. Hizo a un lado mi cabello y empezó a pasar su lengua por un lado de mi cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando mi sensible piel. Sentí su dura longitud presionando contra mí y un gemido estrangulado escapó mi cuerpo. Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura, ahora subían hacia mi agitado pecho. Dejó la piel de mi garganta para ver sus manos subir a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

"Muy hermosa," susurró, sus manos ahora agarrando mis senos.

Observó mi rostro mientras apretaba suavemente cada pecho, y usaba esos deliciosos dedos para retorcer, pellizcar y tirar de mis pezones. Grité, sin haberme sentido así de bien antes, restregándome instintivamente contra la dureza en los _jeans_ de Edward.

"¡Edward!" Una voz chillona y nasal gritó detrás de la puerta, seguida de un golpeteo frenético. Chillé por la sorpresa, casi cayéndome del escritorio. Edward agarró mi brazo, previniendo que golpeara el suelo, al mismo tiempo que también se bajaba del escritorio. Empezó a tirar frenéticamente de su camiseta para cubrir el bulto bastante grande al frente de sus pantalones. Estaba maldiciendo y murmurando, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras sus ojos se movían nerviosos entre mí y la puerta.

"Cariiiiñooo," la molesta voz femenina llamó. "¡Abre la puerta, cariño! ¡Soy yo, Tanya! ¡Tu novia!"

 _¡¿Novia?!_

* * *

 _ **¡Otro con novia! ¿Será? Bueno, ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, pero estoy segura que alguna lo iba a mencionar como lo hizo Eri jajajajaja, dijo que llevamos una racha. No fue intencional, ¿eh? Jejeje. En fin, aparte de eso sin duda nos damos cuenta que la relación entre estos dos va a ser ardiente, pero también algo conflictiva, ambos tienen secretos y falta ver cómo reaccionará cada uno a esas revelaciones. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo, esperaré ansiosa para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que pase ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión y con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, Shikara65, alejandra1987, MariePrewettMellark, BereB, Karina, jupy, Cary, .gonzalez, Antonia, SharOn, Melany, MontseZDiaz, Dess Cullen, jacke94, PRISOL, patymdn, rjnavajas, DenniChavez, tulgarita, Kriss21, Celina rojas, LaPekee Cullen, lagie, Danny CullenM, Maryluna, bbluelilas, Tecupi, miop, Sully YM, Adriana Molina, JessMel, angryc, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, J, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Sheei Luquee, maries24, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, andreasotoseneca, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Jimena G, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela, carolaap, glow0719, Karlita Carrillo, Mel ACS, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Mafer, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, saraipineda44, Pili, andyG, Say's, Brenda Cullenn, injoa, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	7. Pistola humeante

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 _Early one morning_

 _With time to kill_

 _I borrowed Jebb's rifle_

 _And sat on a hill_

 _I saw a lone rider_

 _Crossing the plain_

 _I drew a bead on him_

 _To practice my aim_

 _My brother's rifle_

 _Went off in my hand_

 _A shot rang out_

 _Across the land_

 _The horse, he kept running_

 _The rider was dead_

 _I hung my head_

 _I hung my head_

 _I Hung My Head cantada por Johnny Cash y escrita por Sting_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE: PISTOLA HUMEANTE**

" _¡¿Novia?!"_ Siseé, fulminándolo con la mirada. "¿Tienes una _novia_?"

Edward tiró de su desordenado cabello, con el golpeteo y lloriqueo en la puerta incrementando su frecuencia. "¡Mierda, Bella! No es lo que crees…"

"¿Sabes qué, Edward? Guárdate tus patéticas explicaciones para alguien que le importe una mierda," murmuré, girando el seguro de la puerta.

"¡Lo juro, Bella! ¡Ella es una _puta loca_! Rompí con ella hace _semanas_ … justo después de esa primera noche… la primera noche que te vi," susurró con voz rota, acercándose detrás de mí. Subió gentilmente sus manos por mis brazos, su aliento en mi cuello. "Por favor, créeme…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería creerte?" Le pregunté en voz baja, girando mi cabeza un poco hacia su cálido y dulce aliento.

"Porque… tampoco puedo mentirte, Bella. He sido honesto, con todo. Fui honesto con la razón por la que te perseguí, fui honesto con mis ideas delirantes de por qué huiste esa noche… lo que nunca me explicaste, y no he insistido porque siento que me lo dirás cuando estés lista."

Una risa mordaz y sin humor se escapó de mis labios cuando empecé a girar el pomo. "Hui esa noche por un psicópata narcisista… y creo que un psicópata narcisista es todo lo que puedo manejar por el momento. Estoy segura que no necesito dos en mi vida. Tal vez esto es lo mejor," susurré. "Esto… entre nosotros… no es normal. Ni siquiera nos conocemos." Él agarró mis hombros con firmeza, pero me zafé, girando el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

Una mujer estaba frente a mí, con la mano en el aire como si estuviera a punto de tocar otra vez. Era todo lo contrario a mí; mientras yo era bajita con suaves curvas, esta mujer era alta con músculos delgados como si ejercitara a menudo. Sus ojos eran de un glacial color azul, y me recordaron a un estaque congelado. Tenía una linda nariz respingada y _sexies_ labios carnosos, cubiertos de un lápiz labial rojo intenso. Su cabello era tan rubio que era casi blanco y caía en brillantes rizos. El vestido blanco que llevaba puesto se pegaba a su cuerpo, revelando la mitad de su generoso escote. Una ridícula estola de piel, demasiado caliente para el clima actual, descansaba sobre sus delicados hombros y en una mano sostenía una copa de brandy.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron primero al verme a mí, y luego a Edward que continuaba de pie detrás de mí. "¿Quién es _esta_ , Eddie? ¿ _Ella_ es la razón por la que trataste de romper conmigo?" Lloriqueó, el sonido no muy apropiado para la hermosa mujer frente a mí. Traté de pasar junto a ella, pero agarró mi brazo, sus largas garras rojas enterrándose en mi carne. Hice una mueca y zafé mi brazo, fulminándola con la mirada y frotando mi brazo adolorido.

"¡Tanya, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que _terminamos_!" Edward dijo furioso, su rostro casi púrpura, la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo con tanta fiereza que podía ver la arteria de su cuello latiendo con la sangre.

"¡Oh, Eddie! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Sonrió con suficiencia, arrojando sus rizos sobre uno de sus hombros. "¡Somos perfectos juntos! Además," agregó, con sus ojos mirando a los míos, "ella ni siquiera es bonita."

Apresurándome hacia el pasillo, corrí por el bar, aterrada de echarme a llorar frente a mis compañeros de trabajo y los clientes. Waylon seguía en la barra, sonriendo y charlando con Tia. Carmen estaba mezclando un cóctel y me gritó cuando pasé, pero la ignoré, pasando junto al confundido guardaespaldas de Edward. Atravesé las puertas y troté por la transitada calle.

Lejos de los ojos curiosos y preocupados de mis amigas y compañeros de trabajo, dejé que las lágrimas cayeran, indiferente a los grupos de ebrios y sonrientes peatones que de vez en cuando se topaban conmigo. Estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias vidas, y parecían felices, sin preocupaciones en el mundo salvo por pasar un buen rato. Desearía poder ser así… Señor, ¿por qué no puedo ser así? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida aburrida y normal en vez de una llena de demonios de la infancia y una atracción física al peligro? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme atraída a un hombre dulce, gentil y cariñoso en vez de a uno iracundo y peligroso?

Al pasar por WP's, metí las manos al fondo de mis bolsillos, retrayéndome en mí misma, en mis pensamientos, mi mente trabajando sin parar. Tal vez debería aceptar el consejo de Jacob y trabajar para él. Sin duda haría las cosas más fáciles, trabajar con un hombre por el que no siento ninguna atracción física, sin embargo, sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo. No, no podía trabajar para Jacob… no estaría mejor de lo que lo estaba ahora.

Consumida por mis pensamientos, presté muy poca atención a la calle en la que doblé y pronto me di cuenta que había tomado el camino equivocado. Cruzando la calle, traté de orientarme dónde estaba. Todavía estaba en el área del centro, viendo un lindo hotel cerca. Quedándome muy quieta, traté de escuchar el ruido del río Mississippi cerca, pero no escuché nada más que sirenas y bocinas.

Frunciendo el ceño saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi falda de mezclilla, abriendo la aplicación de mapa y mirando alrededor en busca de una dirección. Al encontrar el nombre de la calle y el número del edificio junto a mí, rápidamente ingresé la información en la aplicación y, después de un momento, aparecieron las indicaciones correctas, haciéndome suspirar en alivio.

Mirando al teléfono, caminé por la calle, ajena a todo a mi alrededor, cuando una mano fría coma la muerte cubrió mi boca y el frío filo de una cuchillo presionó en mi garganta. Empecé a patear y dar gritos amortiguados, mientras el hombre me arrastraba a un callejón cercano, donde otros cuatro hombres se reían bajito. "Si no dejas de gritar, _voy_ a cortarte la garganta," mi atacante susurró en mi oído, con su aliento podrido y caliente. Forcejeando contra mi atacante, alcancé a ver un coche parado en el callejón, y el pánico empezó a brotar en mi pecho.

" _Nunca dejes que te lleven a una segunda ubicación. Si te llevan a una segunda ubicación, no vivirás,"_ la voz firme de Jasper susurró en mi mente.

Mi cuerpo se aflojó. La mano del atacante se deslizó de mi boca, y me quedé callada por un momento, dejando que me arrastrara cerca del coche. Los otros cuatro hombres sonrieron, sus brillantes cabezas calvas resplandeciendo bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, con tatuajes oscuros asomándose en la poca piel expuesta.

"Qué cosita tan linda," el hombre susurró, presionando su cuchilla contra mi cuello. "Vamos a divertirnos de verdad esta noche, chicos," se rio ligeramente entre dientes, provocando que los otros hombres se rieran.

Luego, dos negras siluetas más pasaron por el resplandor de una de las lámparas de la calle cerca de la entrada al callejón desde la calle, una alta y musculosa, la otra ligeramente más baja y delgada. Las dos avanzaron lentamente por el callejón hacia nosotros moviéndose como tigres. _¡Por favor, Dios, no! ¡No más!_

" _Distrae a tu atacante… haz lo que tengas que hacer para demorar su tiempo de reacción,"_ la voz de Jasper me alentó.

"¡Por favor, no me mate! Tengo amigos y familia," balbuceé con voz frenética y aterrorizada.

Mientras el hombre asimilaba mis palabras, agarré, con mi mano izquierda, su mano derecha que sostenía el cuchillo. Girando su brazo hacia abajo, lo pegué a mi pecho. Levantando mi brazo derecho, lo que simultáneamente levantó el suyo, me deslicé rápidamente por debajo de su agarre, girándome para quedar detrás de él, trayendo conmigo su mano con el cuchillo, y ahora el cuchillo estaba presionado contra su propia espalda. Un arma estaba metida en la cintura de sus pantalones, la que vi al ponerme detrás de él. Escuché los inconfundibles clics de armas siendo preparadas, mientras mi agresor les suplicaba a los cuatro hombres que no dispararan, ahora aterrorizado por su propia vida. Los otros dos hombres ahora estaban más cerca, sus rostros ocultos dentro de las sombras de sus capuchas negras. Una sensación fría me invadió cuando comprendí que no iba a sobrevivir, pero era seguro que no caería sin pelear.

"No creo que sepas con quién te estás metiendo," susurré en el oído del hombre, con una mano en su cuchillo y el otro brazo apretando su garganta. El hombre se retorció y jadeó por aire, sus ojos prácticamente saliéndose de sus cuencas, pero no titubeé. Le metí el cuchillo en lo más profundo de su riñón izquierdo. El hombre gritó por el dolor al mismo tiempo que sangre espesa salió de la herida.

Cuando se alejaba tambaleándose y retorciéndose por el dolor, saqué la .38 especial de la cintura de sus pantalones, dándome la vuelta y corriendo hacia el coche. Se escucharon tiros cuando salté sobre el capó del coche y sobre el techo, con balas pasando junto a mí. Girándome y aterrizando de boca en la parte trasera del coche, me asomé sobre el techo, sosteniendo la pistola con firmeza en mis manos mientras la preparaba.

" _Seis tiros, haz que cuenten, seis tiros, haz que cuenten,"_ la voz de Jasper se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Demasiados atacantes y muy pocos tiros. Mi frente goteaba de sudor mientras apuntaba la mira del arma, encontrando mi primer objetivo.

" _Dispara a matar, Bella. Dispara a matar,"_ me susurró Jasper.

" _No,"_ le dije con firmeza al Jasper imaginario.

Apretando suavemente el gatillo, el disparo resonó en el aire nocturno, dándole a mi primer objetivo en la pierna derecha, justo donde había apuntado, volándole la rótula. El hombre gritó y colapsó en el suelo, agarrando su pierna herida. La hiel subió por mi garganta y oré para no vomitar.

" _No dejes evidencia… incluso el vómito puede ser rastreado. Pretende que le estás disparando a un pájaro o a un venado. Esta gente, no tienen alma, igual que los animales que cazas,"_ el Jasper imaginario me aconsejó.

Preparando mi arma y apuntando otra vez, noté un nuevo tipo de conmoción en el callejón, confundiéndome lo suficiente para bajar el arma. A primera vista, parecía como si los hombres estuvieran peleando entre ellos… pero entonces una sensación de alivio como la que nunca había sentido me consumió. Los dos hombres con las sudaderas negras eran nada más y nada menos que Edward y su guardaespaldas.

El guardaespaldas sujetó a un hombre con una llave a la cabeza por un momento, antes de retorcerlo con habilidad y romperle el cuello con un sonido espeluznante. Edward tenía un arma en su mano, la que colocó contra la frente del otro hombre antes de apretar el gatillo. El disparo fue prácticamente silencioso y el tiro limpio. El hombre se desplomó en seguida en el suelo mientras otro atacante agarró velozmente el arma de Edward, sacándola de su mano. El pánico invadió mi cuerpo cuando vi que el hombre que me atacó, ahora de alguna forma estaba luchando con el guardaespaldas, que estaba muy ocupado para ver que el atacante de Edward tenía su arma. El hombre la levantó, apuntándole a Edward entre los ojos, con una sonrisa homicida en su rostro.

Un fuerte estallido resonó en el callejón al mismo tiempo que el atacante de Edward se desplomaba al suelo. Edward se me quedó mirando en _shock_ mientras estaba parada en el capó del coche, con las piernas separadas y bajando mi humeante arma. Mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos cuando su guardaespaldas eliminó al último atacante con un tiro en la cabeza.

"Bella," susurró, su voz rompiéndose. Sentí débiles mis piernas al derrumbarme, cayendo sobre el coche con un golpe sordo. Edward corrió hacia mí, bajándome del coche, mi cuerpo flojo como una muñeca de trapo mientras él me sostenía con fuerza en sus brazos. Agarrando mi barbilla, sacudió un poco mi rostro mientras mi visión se hacía más borrosa y mis ojos miraban sin ver al cielo nocturno.

"Vuelve a mí, cariño," susurró, su voz preocupada sacándome de mi confusión. "Tenemos que salir de aquí." Asentí sin decir nada, tratando de apoyarme en mis piernas tambaleantes.

Edward me soltó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la sudadera negra, que colocó en silencio sobre mi cuerpo, guiando mis brazos a través de los agujeros y cerrándola bien. Subiendo la capucha sobre mi cabeza, agarró los cordones cerca de mi barbilla y los ató bien. Su glorioso aroma salió de la sudadera y me invadió.

"Vamos a dejar este callejón, y no vas a levantar la vista. Tus ojos no deben dejar el suelo. ¿Comprendes?" Me preguntó con voz firme y autoritaria. Mirando al suelo asentí sin decir nada y vi, con un poco de horror, cómo le quitaba la sudadera a uno de los hombres muertos y se la ponía, cerrándola y cubriendo su rostro.

"Liam, ¿puedes encargarte de esto?" Le preguntó al guardaespaldas en voz baja. "Yo me encargo jefe," respondió él, sacando un móvil plateado de su bolsillo, marcando un número y hablando bajito por un momento antes de regresar el teléfono a su bolsillo. Le asintió a Edward. "Viene ayuda en camino."

"Bien. Registra a esos tipos… toma todo lo que tengan encima y ponlo en la caja de seguridad de mi casa," le ordenó. El hombre asintió, agarrando las brazos del hombre que yo había matado y arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Edward me atrajo a su costado, rodeándome con un brazo. Al alejarnos, vi por encima de mi hombro como Liam abría el maletero del coche que seguía parado ahí y metía el cadáver dentro.

"Dame el arma, cariño," Edward susurró antes que dejáramos el callejón.

Le di el arma que había olvidado estaba en mi mano, mi cuerpo aún adormecido y asqueado por tomar la vida de un hombre. Deslizó el arma en uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera y me recordó mantener el rostro agachado. Le obedecí, dejando caer mi mirada hacia la acera al entrar en la calle y caminar por ella, su brazo todavía colgando a mi alrededor, viéndonos como amantes en vez de asesinos.

Caminamos en silencio, terminando de alguna forma en la calle Front, el río Mississippi corriendo a un lado de nosotros. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por el sonido del agua pasando, el río bañado en oscuridad. Al cruzar la calle Front, nuestros pies pisaron el césped creciendo cerca del oscuro río. Edward sacó despreocupadamente el arma, limpiándola con las mangas de su sudadera, después de mirar discretamente alrededor. La arrojó por el aire. El sonido del arma golpeando el agua se escuchó lejos y Edward me llevó con él al caminar a lo largo de la orilla.

No habló… no me preguntó si estaba bien. No tenía que hacerlo. Podía percibir su preocupación por mí por la forma en que sostenía mi cuerpo frío cerca del suyo cálido y por la forma en que su rostro miraba inquisitivamente al mío. Sin embargo, mi mente no tenía lugar para Edward, porque estaba muy ocupada reproduciendo la escena en el callejón… cómo terminé la vida de un hombre.

"Habría muerto," susurré con voz derrotada, deteniéndome de repente, con mis pies hundiéndose ligeramente en el césped húmedo. Edward me miró, sus cejas juntas con curiosidad. "Si tú y Liam no hubieran estado ahí. Habría muerto."

Edward se rio de forma sombría, mirando a la oscuridad que envolvía el río. "Parecías estarlo manejando muy bien. Además," continuó, sus ojos albergando una emoción que no podía entender. "Si no fuera por ti… ese tipo me habría disparado en la cabeza." Me volvió a rodear con su brazo al caminar el resto del camino a mi apartamento en silencio.

Edward arrojó la sudadera que llevaba puesta en el contenedor como a una cuadra de distancia de mi departamento. Ya no tenía su brazo a mi alrededor, en vez de eso metió sus manos en sus _jeans_. El arma y el silenciador que había usado ahora metidos en la cintura de su espalda. Se quedó mirando al suelo mientras caminábamos, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras yo trataba de olvidar la abrumadora culpa que me consumía. Edward me siguió subiendo las escaleras a mi complejo de departamentos, el edificio en silencio salvo por los gritos amortiguados de Eric en el departamento de Angie. Hice una pausa, preguntándome si debería ver cómo estaban, pero luego escuché la suave y paciente voz de Angie tratando de calmarlo. Quité el seguro de mi puerta y Edward pasó junto a mí, haciendo que frunciera el ceño cuando sacó el arma de sus pantalones. Encendió las luces, moviéndose por el departamento con el arma en sus manos, examinando el lugar como si fuera un oficial de policía o algo así. Riéndome entre dientes al pensarlo, rodé los ojos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

El 'detective' Cullen regresó de mi recámara, volviendo a meter el arma en la cintura de sus pantalones. Me quedé de pie incómoda abrazándome a mí misma, sintiéndome más que un poco extraña por tener a Edward Cullen en mi casa. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

"Pues sí, esta es mi casa," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros y los pómulos de mis mejillas se tornaron rojos. Caminó por el comedor, mirando con curiosidad los estantes llenos de marcos de fotografía antes de elegir uno y quedarse mirándolo por una tremenda cantidad de tiempo. La sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido cuando volvió a poner la fotografía descuidadamente en el estante y se trasladó al rincón de la habitación donde estaba mi máquina de coser. Me acerqué al estante donde estuvo parado, mirando a la fotografía para ver qué pudo haber causado la expresión incómoda en su rostro.

Era una fotografía tomada hace varios años de mí, Jasper y Emmett. Yo estaba en medio y teníamos los brazos entrelazados mientras reíamos de algo estúpido que dijo Emmett mientras mi tía Charlotte tomaba la foto. Todos nos veíamos felices y sin preocupaciones. Las apariencias engañan.

"Ese es mi primo, Jasper… y mi hermano, bueno, técnicamente es mi _exhermanastro_ , Emmett," le expliqué, haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Señalé la fotografía que había sostenido antes, y el ceño fruncido desapareció de su rostro. Mmmm… me pregunto qué fue eso.

"¿Coses?" Preguntó con curiosidad, señalando la máquina que mi tía Charlotte me dio en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Asentí con timidez, mordiendo mi labio inferior y él se vio un poco impresionado.

"A mi madre y mi hermana les gusta coser," reflexionó, girando su cuerpo por completo para verme, pasando una mano por sus mechas rebeldes. "Creo que de verdad te agradarían… y estoy seguro que tú le agradarías a ellas," agregó en voz baja, casi con timidez.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?" Pregunté, sentándome en la orilla de mi viejo sofá. "¿Crees… crees que le agrade?"

Su rostro se oscureció considerablemente. "Mi padre tiene ciertas expectativas para mí," respondió, sin mirarme a los ojos. "Tiene su propia opinión sobre el tipo de mujer con la que debería de estar." No dijo nada más, eligiendo en vez de eso caminar por el departamento mirando cada foto, cada chuchería con ojo crítico. Me removí en el sofá, procesando lo que me dijo sobre su padre, y ligeramente incómoda por la forma crítica con la que miraba mis pertenencias. Entró tranquilamente al área de la cocina y agarró la manija del refrigerador, abriéndolo. Observé mientras hurgaba ahí por un momento, con su trasero exhibiéndose perfectamente. Ni siquiera podía enojarme con él por revisar mi comida por ese estúpido y suculento trasero.

"Oye, ¿puedes cocinar?" Preguntó, su voz amortiguada por el refrigerador.

Frunciendo el ceño, le dije, "Uh, sí, me gustaría creer que sí… ¿por qué?" Salió del refrigerador sosteniendo un paquete de muslos de pollo, sus ojos iluminados por la emoción.

"¿Cocinarías para mí?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Se veía como un niñito pidiéndole a Santa su primera bicicleta en época navideña. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, la que despejé al levantarme del sofá y cruzar la habitación.

"Edward… son las cuatro de la mañana… y acabamos de matar personas… ¿y tú quieres que te prepare de comer?" Pregunté con incredulidad, mirando al paquete de pollo sobre la encimera.

"Matar personas siempre me da hambre," confesó como si nada, recargándose en la encimera y vigilando mi expresión con cuidado. Suspirando pesadamente le hice un gesto para que se alejara, recogiendo mi cabello en un moño desordenado sobre mi cabeza y lavándome las manos en el fregadero. Él caminó alegremente hacia la mesa de la cocina, sentándose en una pequeñísima silla de una venta de garaje viéndose como un modelo de ropa interior.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a cocinar para mí, querida?" Sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en la silla en dos patas. Le lancé una mirada furiosa, provocando que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. "¿No te gustaría saberlo?" Murmuré.

Ahora, puede ser que haya muchas cosas que no puedo hacer en este mundo, pero cocinar una buena comida sureña no era una de ellas. Le iba a preparar a Edward Cullen mi comida personal favorita. Me observó con curiosidad mientras encendía el horno y reunía todos mis ingredientes. Le dije con brusquedad que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y me dio otra sonrisa _sexy_ que hizo que se me debilitaran mis rodillas.

"Así que… ¿de dónde eres?" Preguntó casualmente, jugueteando con el enorme reloj plateado que llevaba puesto, mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

"¿Qué, ahora vamos a conocernos?" Le pregunté, rodando los ojos y quebrando un huevo y dejándolo caer en el tazón lleno de mis otros ingredientes. No habló, así que suspiré pesadamente, agarré una espátula y dije, "Soy de Masen, Mississippi."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó con curiosidad, viendo como deslizaba un plato en el horno caliente. Me di la vuelta, saqué una bolsa de guisantes del congelador y le respondí, "Veintidós… ¿y tú?"

"Veintinueve," respondió, su voz un poco pensativa. Solté un resoplido, poniendo los guisantes en una olla. "¿Qué?" Preguntó, con un atisbo de diversión en su voz. Vertí agua, condimentos, rebanadas de cebolla y un pedazo de tocino frito con la grasa incluida, por supuesto, en una olla y la coloqué en el quemador del fondo antes de volverme una vez más hacia él.

"Eres muy viejo," bromeé, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo un puchero con sus _sexies_ labios, haciéndome sonreír volviéndome nuevamente hacia la estufa. Preparé el pollo y suavemente deslicé unos cuantos muslos en la grasa caliente que había calentado en la estufa. El pollo chisporroteo y reventó mientras se tornaba de color marrón dorado y le di la vuelta para cocinarlo del otro lado. El departamento comenzó a llenarse poco a poco con el aroma del pollo frito, pan de maíz y frijoles negros. Edward me observaba con curiosidad desde su lugar en la mesa mientras sacaba el pollo del sartén, dejando las piezas en un plato cubierto con toallas de papel para que absorbieran la grasa. Lo vi lamiéndose los labios un par de veces, haciendo que ese familiar cosquilleo que me provocaba estallara entre mis piernas.

Sacaba el pan del maíz del horno con un viejo guante para hornear cuando se escuchó un golpe tímido desde la puerta. Edward estaba de pie en un instante, con el arma preparada en su mano y apuntando a la puerta, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo. Me encogí de hombros, sin saber por qué alguien estaría tocando la puerta de mi departamento a esta hora. "¿Hola?" Dije nerviosa y escuché una suave respuesta.

"Guarda tu arma, Edward. Es mi vecina, Angie," le dije, dejando caer mis hombros en alivio. Iba a ponerla en sus pantalones pero le tendí mi mano impaciente. Edward me dio el arma vacilante, la que descargué metiendo las balas en mi bolsillo y arrojando el arma dentro de un cajón de la cocina.

"Ella tiene un niño," le expliqué, y asintió en respuesta, de pie incómodo junto a la mesa. Después de revisar por la mirilla, abrí la puerta para encontrar a una exhausta Angie, con su pijama arrugada y su cabello un desastre. Eric estaba lloriqueando bajito sentado sobre su cadera.

"¡Oh, Bella, me alegra tanto que estés despierta! No habría venido pero creí haber escuchado la televisión y estoy muy desespera…" Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Edward y luego se ampliaron por la incredulidad, abriendo su boca.

"Um, Angie, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es mi amiga y vecina, Angie," le dije, presentándolos. Edward cruzó la habitación, extendiendo su mano y agarrando la mano libre de Angie cortésmente, sus labios retorciéndose en esa sonrisa que te deja sin bragas. "Es un placer conocerte, Angie. ¿Y quién es este pequeño?" Preguntó, asintiendo en dirección a Eric, mirándolo con una expresión extraña.

"Uhhhh…" Murmuró ella, con su boca todavía abierta. No pude evitar reírme bajito entre dientes. Edward era muy deslumbrante. "Es mi hijo, Eric," finamente respondió en voz baja, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Edward asintió, dándole una sonrisa tensa, pero vio a Eric como si fuera un leproso.

"Bella, lo siento mucho… no sabía que tenías compañía," murmuró, mirándome por encima de sus gafas, sus ojos volviendo rápidamente a Edward. "Ayer trabajé un turno doble y Eric decidió que no quería dormir… creo que durmió demasiado cuando se quedó con la señora Cope," dijo, refiriéndose a nuestra vecina de mayor edad que cuidaba de Eric mientras Angie trabajaba.

"Oh, me quedo con él mientras descansas," respondí, agarrando a Eric que soltó una risita y casi saltó a mis brazos. "De todos modos, no estoy realmente cansada… tuve una noche extraña."

"Uh, está bien… si estás segura que… está bien dejarlo aquí con _ustedes dos_ ," dijo, enfatizando las palabras echándole un vistazo a Edward. Le aseguré que cuidaría bien de Eric y asintió, consciente que nunca lo pondría en peligro.

"¿Puedes ayudarme con la cuna portátil y la pañalera? Mi turno empieza a las siete, así que volveré a las seis a recogerlo. ¿Está bien?" Preguntó, mirando a Edward con desconfianza, quien seguía viendo a Eric como si fuera un pequeño alienígena.

"Está bien," le aseguré. Asintió, y la seguí de regreso a su departamento, viendo como cargaba la pañalera.

"¿Qué está haciendo él en tu casa? ¿Estás bien?" Me susurró preocupada, mirando hacia la puerta abierta.

"Está bien, Angie… solo me acompañó a casa," le respondí, técnicamente sin mentir. "Él… no creo que sea tan malo como las dos pensamos que era." Asintió y me dio la pañalera, que colgué sobre mi hombro, aún con Eric en mi cadera. Me dijo que la despertara si necesitaba hacerlo. Rodé mis ojos, siguiéndola mientras ella empujaba la cuna portátil al otro lado del pasillo.

Besó a Eric con ternura en su regordeta mejilla antes de volver a su departamento. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, me volví de nuevo hacia la cocina, poniendo a Eric en mi cadera mientras le servía a Edward un plato de comida con una mano. Me di la vuelta y lo vi sentado nuevamente en la mesa, mirándome muy extraño.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, sosteniendo al bebé retorciéndose con un brazo y el plato de comida con el otro. Caminando hacia la mesa, coloqué el plato frente a él, me di la vuelta y le serví un vaso de té dulce antes de acompañarlo a la mesa. Él siguió mirándome de forma extraña.

"¿Sabes? Es difícil conocer a alguien cuando no te dicen qué está ocurriendo aquí," le dije, dando golpecitos con mi dedo a un lado de mi cabeza. Frunció los labios y luego me miró pensativo. Se quedó así por un rato antes de decir, "No quieres saber lo que pasa por mi mente. Estarías aterrorizada." No lo dudaba… hasta cierto punto. Agarró un muslo y lo mordió, lamiendo la grasa de sus labios al arrancar la carne.

No pude verlo comer el resto… la forma en que se lamía los labios y sus dedos provocaba que ardiera mi cuerpo, y él podía notarlo por la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Llevé a Eric al sofá donde lo hice rebotar en mi rodilla un rato y luego jugamos a las palmaditas. Finalmente empezó a lloriquear y le calenté un biberón. Se tomó el biberón con avidez y lo mecí en la vieja mecedora de _mamaw_ Swan que estaba en un rincón de mi departamento. Le susurré e hice cariñitos a Eric, cuyos ojos empezaron a cerrarse pesadamente hasta que por fin se quedó dormido. Descansando su cuerpo sobre mi hombro, palmeé su espalda hasta que escuché un satisfactorio eructo. Edward entró en la sala, sentándose incómodamente en el sofá y se me quedó mirando mientras mecía al bebé dormido.

"¿Quieres cargarlo?" Le pregunté y casi me reí al ver lo horrorizado que se vio al mismo tiempo que sacudía violentamente la cabeza. "¿Por qué no?" Pregunté.

"Podría… romperlo," dijo, haciéndome reír. Me levanté, acunando el cuerpo dormido de Eric en mis brazos, y me acerqué a donde estaba Edward sentado. Sus ojos se ampliaron y me miró alarmado.

"Sostén tus brazos así," demandé. Sacudió su cabeza, pero lo ignoré, agachándome y dándole al niño durmiendo. En seguida sostuvo sus brazos en la posición correcta, viendo que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Coloqué el bebé con ternura en brazos de Edward y me senté junto a él en el sofá. Edward estaba tenso, inmóvil, mirando el perfecto rostro de Eric.

"Es tan… suave," susurró, estudiando su rostro. "Y huele, no sé, a limpio o algo así."

"Huele a loción de bebé," le confirmé, pasando un dedo con ternura sobre la mejilla de Eric.

Comenzó a mover su boca como succionando, provocando que Edward me mirara en pánico. Soltando unas risitas y rodando los ojos, tomé a Eric con cuidado de los brazos de Edward y lo llevé a mi recámara, donde Angie había colocado la cuna. Lo recosté con cuidado sobre su espalda. Giró su cabeza de un lado al otro por un minuto antes de relajarse, tomando respiraciones rápidas. Moví la manta por un momento hasta que lo cubrí perfectamente, y me volví para encontrar a Edward de pie en la entrada de mi recámara de nuevo mirándome con esa expresión extraña.

"¿Vas a decirme por qué sigues mirándome de esa forma?" Pregunté, molesta mientras le hacía un gesto para que se retirara y cerraba la puerta de mi recámara suavemente detrás de nosotros, dando de pisotones hacia la mesa de la cocina cuando no respondió.

Recogí el plato y el vaso de Edward, y luego guardé la comida que quedó, sintiendo la presencia de Edward cerca. Mi cuerpo se encendió con esa familiar energía, que elegí ignorar. Después de lavar los platos y secar mis manos, me volví, jadeando ya que Edward estaba a solos unos centímetros de mí. Se inclinó hacia adelante, haciéndome retroceder contra la encimera, y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando vi la mirada territorial en sus ojos.

"¿ _De verdad_ quieres saber qué estaba pensando cuando te observaba esta noche?" Siseó, colocando sus manos en la encimera detrás de mí, encerrándome eficazmente. Tragué con fuerza, asintiendo y con mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente en mi pecho. "Cuando te veo… tengo estos malditos pensamientos locos. _Realmente_ no quieres saber lo que estoy pensando," murmuró, acercándose aún más a mí, mirando mis labios.

"¿Qué ves cuándo miras a _Tanya_?" Pregunté, mi voz sonando infantil y malhumorada. Frunció el ceño, mirando furioso a mis ojos. "Cuando veo a Tanya, veo a una perra cazafortunas que me sigue a todas partes como un perro faldero. Cuando veo a Tanya, veo grandes tetas y acceso fácil," siseó, inclinándose para rozar sus labios con ternura en mi cuello, dejando fuego a su paso.

"¿Qué ves cuando me miras a mí?" Demandé, alejando con valor su rostro de mi cuello, tomando sus mejillas con mis manos, forzándolo a mirarme a los ojos. Se me quedó mirando por una delirante cantidad de tiempo, antes de pasar saliva y respirar hondo.

"Cuando te vi cargando a ese bebé, dándome un plato de comida," susurró, acariciando mi mejilla. Hizo una pausa, viéndose inseguro, su rostro perverso de pronto viéndose vulnerable. "Y por jodido que sea… me pregunté cómo sería… si fuera _mi_ hijo el que cargabas, de pie en _nuestra_ cocina, cocinándome una deliciosa comida después de un largo día de trabajo. ¿Eso me convierte en un loco? ¿Verte y querer eso, cuando _apenas te conozco_? ¿Sabes lo _débil_ que me hace sentir eso? No necesito esta mierda. No planeé esta mierda. ¿Qué me has _hecho_?"

Pegó su frente a la mía, respirando pesadamente. Mi corazón se detuvo. Este hombre hacía que se detuviera mi corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y traté de empujarlo, pero él me sujetó con firmeza.

"¿Por qué sigues alejándome? _¡Qué demonios!"_ Siseó, antes de soltarme, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la encimera. Agarró nervioso su cabello, sus ojos moviéndose por la habitación frenéticamente, evitando mis ojos cuando las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro.

"No puedo ser esa persona, Edward," susurré, atragantándome con mis palabras. "No puedo ser esa persona para ti. Estoy… dañada. Además, nosotros dos, somos como fuego y gasolina."

"No me quieres," dijo, su voz escalofriantemente tranquila, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Su rostro carente de emoción al mirar a mis atribulados ojos sin comprender.

"Claro que te quiero," le susurré, mi labio temblando. "Nunca he querido algo _tanto_ en mi vida."

Dejó caer los brazos de su pecho, la mirada inexpresiva tornándose en algo mucho más sombrío, algo más siniestro. Edward dio dos pasos, colocando sus manos en mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares. "Entonces, quédate conmigo," susurró, haciéndome sollozar con más fuerza. Asentí sin decir nada y fue entonces que los labios de Edward Cullen encontraron los míos por primera vez.

Edward presionó sus labios gentilmente a los míos, mordisqueando mi labio inferior, tentando mi lengua con la suya. Gimiendo, agarré la parte de atrás de su cabeza con mis manos presionando su boca con más fuerza a la mía. El beso se volvió frenético mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar. Edward rompió el beso con un último movimiento rápido de su lengua, mirando seductoramente a mis ojos amplios.

Agarró el cierre de su sudadera que todavía traía yo puesta, bajándolo lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente abierto. La deslizó por mis hombros y cayó a mis pies en un charco oscuro. Edward me miraba, tirando de la orilla de mi camiseta, sus ojos viendo a los míos por permiso. Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí con timidez, viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían, mirando fijamente a mi boca. Me quitó mi camiseta verde, sus brazos deslizándose por los costados de mi cuerpo cuando levanté mis brazos. La arrojó descuidadamente al suelo, mirando al sujetador rosa claro que llevaba puesto. Se abrochaba por el frente con un broche de metal del que tiró, una vez más mirándome por permiso.

Asentí otra vez, y él respiró hondo, tragando con fuerza. Desabrochó el sujetador con habilidad y cayó, mis pechos derramándose hacia adelante. Sentí que un sonrojo subía poco a poco por mi cuerpo mientras los hambrientos ojos de Edward vagaban por mi pecho. "Perfecta," susurró, colocando sus manos sobre ambos pechos y apretándolos suavemente. "Te gusta cuando pellizco tus pezones, ¿no es así, mi chica sucia?" Susurró, pellizcando y retorciendo mis duros y rosados pezones. Gemí en respuesta, mi cuerpo extasiado por su habla sucia y la sensación de mis pezones girando entre sus dedos.

De repente, soltó mis pechos, agarrando mi trasero y subiéndome a la encimera al mismo tiempo que yo dejaba escapar un chillido de sorpresa. Presionó su cuerpo entre mis piernas, poniendo sus manos de nuevo sobre mis pechos, sus dedos tirando una vez más de mis pezones. "¿Te gustaría que chupara esos bonitos pezones rosados con mi boca?" Susurró, pellizcando con más fuerza, provocando que gimiera y echara mi cabeza hacia atrás. "Sí," gemí, el palpitar y cosquilleo entre mis piernas casi insoportable.

"Dime, Bella," demandó, retorciendo ligeramente mis pezones con las yemas de sus pulgares. "Dime que quieres que chupe esos bonitos pezones rosados."

"Yo… quiero que chupes mis pezones, Edward," le supliqué, con mi rostro rojo, avergonzada por las palabras que dejaron mi boca. "¡Por favor, chupa mis pezones, Edward!"

Me sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose, mirándome a los ojos y chupando mi pezón izquierdo con su boca, arremolinando su lengua en torno a él por un momento, antes de mordisquearlo con sus dientes. Continuó rodando mi otro pezón entre sus dedos, y grité, mi cuerpo consumiéndose por el deseo. Sentí que la humedad se acumulaba entre mis piernas, cuando colocó sus manos en mis muslos, subiendo aún más mi falda por mis piernas.

"¿Quieres que chupe ese clítoris como chupo tu pezón?" Preguntó, sus ojos negros por el deseo mientras sus dedos rozaban la tela de mis bragas, su pulgar tocando dónde más lo necesitaba. Estaba en un territorio desconocido, pero de ninguna manera le negaría a este hombre lo que quería, lo que necesitaba que me diera. Asentí lentamente y me levantó una ceja, mirándome expectante.

"¡Sí… por favor!" Le supliqué con timidez, mi voz temblando.

Sonrió y levantó mi trasero de la encimera, permitiéndole subir mi falda hasta arriba, descubriendo mis vergonzosamente aburridas bragas rosa pálido. A Edward no pareció importarle cuando las miró con avidez. Agarró mi trasero, acercándome a la orilla de la encimera, abriendo aún más mis piernas.

"Tus bragas están muy mojadas," susurró, estirando su mano y rozando ligeramente su pulgar sobre el frente de mis bragas… justo encima de mi hinchado nudo.

"Aghhh," gemí, retorciéndome cuando presionó su pulgar con más firmeza contra él. Se rio tenebrosamente, masajeándome con su pulgar, moviéndolo con lentos y tortuosos círculos. Levantando su mano libre, retorció mi pezón derecho y juré que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Voy a quitarte las bragas, Bella. Y voy a chupar ese coño como un _hombre ahogándose_. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, cariño?" Solo pude gemir en respuesta, cuando sentí sus dedos tirando de la tela entre mis piernas.

Y fue entonces que un grito ensordecedor llenó la habitación… un grito que no era mío ni de Edward.

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, ¿y ahora qué? Pobres, no pueden llegar a más. Al menos hubo progreso :P aunque sin duda, con el fuego que hay entre estos dos, necesitan más que eso. Lo bueno es que ya sabemos que no hay una tercera en discordia, al menos no para ellos, aunque para Tanya ellos todavía siguen juntos. ¿Será eso un problema? Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les pareció la aparición de la pistolera Bella? De algo le sirvió haber aprendido a disparar de niña, aunque si Liam y Edward no hubieran aparecido, no habría sido muy fácil para Bella zafarse de esa, aunque es obvio hasta ahora, que Bella es una sobreviviente. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué creen que pase ahora con estos dos. Claro que si no saben que escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es más que suficiente, solo queremos saber que están disfrutando de esta historia y recuerden que con sus reviews USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, ELIZABETH, Karlita Carillo, MontseZDiaz, Antonia, paupau1, aliceforever85, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Danny CullenMa, crysty katy, Mel. ACS, Juliana masen, Adriana Molina, Kriss21, JessMel, Dess Cullen, Shikara65, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, dushakis, jupy, Jimena G, jovipattinson, Klara Anastacia Cullen, glow0718, Vrigny, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, rjnavajas, LaPekee Cullen, Manligrez, patymdn, tulgarita, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, SharOn, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Vanina Iliana, Melany, maries24, Karina, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, LaraPuca, Paty Limon, BereB, carolaap, Sheei Luquee, Mafer, lagie, Pili, andreasotoseneca, bealnum, andyG, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, angryc, Brenda Cullenn, DenniChavez, Say's, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, EriCastelo, Rosy Canul, injoa, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	8. ¡Oh, hermano!

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO: ¡OH, HERMANO!**

Edward se sobresaltó con el repentino sonido de llanto que llenó la habitación, tirando de mis piernas al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un sorpresivo chillido. Él me sostuvo al último minuto, evitando que los dos casi cayéramos al suelo. Edward hizo una mueca mientras yo controlaba mis furiosas hormonas, siguiéndome al caminar hacia mi recámara, ajustándose en sus pantalones.

"Maldición, olvidé que estaba aquí," renegó, con una mueca de enojo en su rostro. "¡Crío aguafiestas!"

"¡Edward!" Lo regañé, dándole un codazo en las costillas al pasar junto a él y entrar a la recámara, sus palabras haciendo eco en mi mente. _¿Aguafiestas? ¿Lo habría dejado llegar tan lejos?_ Eric estaba acostado de espaldas, con el rostro rojo, gritando a todo pulmón. Susurrándole palabras suaves y reconfortantes, lo cargué, sosteniéndolo y frotando su espalda. Edward entró con cautela a la habitación, mirando a Eric con recelo.

"¿Qué le pa…? ¡Oh, Dios mío!" Gritó, casi al mismo tiempo que un olor fétido llegó a mi nariz. Los dos arrugamos la nariz en disgusto, Edward abanicando frenéticamente con una mano el aire en torno a la suya.

"¿Qué demonios es ese olor?" Jadeó, retrocediendo y chocando con mi librero en su débil intento de escapar del ofensivo hedor, volcando unos cuantos libros al suelo.

"Se le llama pañal sucio, idiota, y cuida tu lenguaje cerca del bebé," dije con brusquedad, volviendo a acostar a Eric llorando en la cuna y agarrando un pañal, las toallitas húmedas y talco de bebé de su pañalera. "Si no estoy equivocada, tú fuiste el que habló hace un rato de tener bebés y esas cosas. Si no puedes soportar el olor de la popó de bebé, tal vez tengas que reevaluar tus planes para una futura familia."

Nunca vi su rostro para ver si lo ofendí o lo hice enojar. Conociendo a Edward, probablemente era lo último. No era que estuviera enojada porque maldijera frente al bebé. Las cosas que permití que me hiciera en la encimera de mi cocina me avergonzaron, y me estaba desquitando con Edward. Dejé que este frustrante hombre me tocara en el más íntimo de los lugares, lugares en los que nunca antes había permitido que me tocaran, ¡y apenas lo conozco! Mi rostro estaba en llamas por la vergüenza, aunque Edward, probablemente supuso que era la ira la que originó el color carmesí.

Quitándole a Eric su ropa azul y su pañal apestoso, lo limpié meticulosamente con las toallitas húmedas antes de espolvorearle un poco de talco en el nuevo pañal y deslizarlo bajo su trasero. Las palabras de Edward en la cocina continuaban obsesionándome… y me pregunté si las cosas que me dijo solo las dijo en el calor del momento… por la pasión. Las chicas con las que fui al instituto hablaban en susurros de sus conquistas sexuales, o solo de conocer a un chico y permitirle hacer las cosas más íntimas con ellas. Eran chicas tontas, en mi opinión, al permitir que alguien que acababan de conocer las tocara, que tuviera sexo con ellas. Esas chicas de algún modo estaban convencidas que estaban enamoradas del chico, solo para después darse cuenta que esos chicos adolescentes te dejarían creer que también te amaban si significaba llevarte más rápido a la cama. Siempre ponía los ojos en blanco cuando se reían como tontas por las cosas dulces que los chicos les decían, cuando solo estaban ellos dos, por supuesto. Luego las chicas contaban que le dijeron al chico que lo amaban, solo para recibir una respuesta vaga. A esas chicas siempre las botaban en unos días, si acaso, con el corazón roto por un chico que apenas conocían.

¿Pero los hombres adultos hacían eso? ¿Susurraban palabras dulces para persuadir a una mujer a tener sexo con ellos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Trabajaba en un bar, por amor de Dios! Escuchaba a esos hombres conversar con otros, alardeando sobre las tontas mujeres que solo necesitaban de un poco de convencimiento para que les dieran lo que querían. Después de eso, pasaban a la siguiente chica. En realidad, era indignante, ¿y realmente era yo tan diferente de cualquier otra mujer? Sabía que podía ser tímida y vulnerable en ocasiones, cuando la Bella fuerte no estaba cerca. Edward no era el primer hombre que intentaba ligar conmigo… que trató de susurrarme palabras dulces al oído. Solo era el primero en tener un verdadero efecto en mí, en infiltrarse en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, cerré el pañal de Eric y remplacé su lindo atuendo. Cargándolo, lo sostuve contra mi pecho, y frotando mi rostro contra su cabeza, él me reconfortó de mis atribulados pensamientos sin darse cuenta. Cuando me di la vuelta, encontré a Edward agachado, recogiendo los libros esparcidos que se habían caído del estante. El sonido de golpes en la puerta del departamento me alertó de la hora, y me di cuenta que el último par de horas habían pasado muy rápidamente, cuando Angie ya estaba aquí para recoger a Eric.

Agarrando la pañalera de Eric, abandoné a Edward con su tarea de recoger los libros tirados para recibir a Angie en la puerta. Echando un vistazo por la mirilla y abriendo la puerta, encontré a Angie un poco mejor, viéndose considerablemente menos desaliñada, pero todavía un poco desmejorada. La somnolencia consumía su rostro, pero menos que a las cuatro de la mañana. La encontré en el pasillo, cerrando mi puerta detrás de mí.

"¿Cómo se portó?" Preguntó, cargando a un sonriente y parlanchín Eric en sus brazos y plantando un enorme beso en su rostro. Él pateó y saltó entusiasmado, provocando que Angie y yo soltáramos unas risitas por su exuberancia.

"Se portó bien," le aseguré. "Está recién cambiado después de horrorizar a Edward con su pañal apestoso," dije con una risita, provocando que ella soltara una carcajada.

"¿Y… cómo se portó _él_?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a Edward, al mismo tiempo que meneaba las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo sugestivamente. Le di un manotazo en el brazo, sonrojándome por la mortificación.

"¡Gah, Angie!" Le respondí, con mis mejillas ardiendo. "De verdad necesitamos hablar cuando llegues a casa del trabajo… realmente necesito tu opinión sobre algunas cosas." Ella asintió, confirmando que después del trabajo estaría ahí para hablar. Después de darle a Eric un beso de despedida, volví a entrar en silencio a mi departamento.

Edward no estaba en la cocina o en la sala, supuse que seguía en mi recámara. Entrando a la habitación, no estaba preparada para lo que vi, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón de orejas de _mamaw_ Swan, sosteniendo un libro muy familiar, la cubierta de un color azul claro, ilustrada con pétalos de una flor deshojada. Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho, con el recuerdo de despertar esa noche fútil nublando mi visión. El recuerdo de Edward sentado en ese mismo sillón, sosteniendo ese mismo libro, sin ropa tan casual pero sin duda viéndose igual de _sexy_ , con sus ojos verde pino recorriendo la desgastada página con curiosidad. Abrí mi boca para hablar, aunque sin saber qué planeaba decir, pero fui interrumpida rápidamente por la sedosa voz de Edward.

" _Es todo lo que hoy tengo para dar._

 _Esto y mi corazón._

 _Esto y mi corazón, y todos los campos_

 _Y todas las vastas praderas._

 _Lleva la cuenta: si se me olvidara_

 _Alguien podría hacer la suma._

 _Esto y mi corazón y todas las abejas_

 _Que habitan en el trébol."_ _ **(1)**_

"¿Es una romántica, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, dejando el libro a un lado y mirándome con atención. "Tu librero está lleno de novelas clásicas de romance y poemas de amor. ¿Te enamoras fácilmente?" Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y con cuidado me senté en la orilla de la cama frente a él.

"Siempre he estado enamorada de la idea del amor," admití, mi corazón finalmente empezando a calmarse, de ir a medio galope a trotar. "Pero en cuanto a estar enamorada… eso es algo que nunca antes he sentido."

Él continuó mirándome por varios segundos, provocando que me removiera nerviosa en la orilla de la cama antes de abrir nuevamente su boca. "¿Trabajas esta noche?"

Su rápido cambio de tema hizo que frunciera las cejas por la sorpresa. "Um, no, es mi día libre."

Cerró el libro de Dickinson, arrojándolo sobre la cama junto a mí. Su mano encontró su frente, la que frotó lentamente. "¿Por qué no te aseas?... Ha sido una larga noche… ¿y tal vez puedes tomar una siesta? Puedo ver que estás exhausta."

La idea de una ducha y una siesta era tentadora, pero en el fondo la idea de que se fuera me aterrorizaba. Era una agradable distracción de los eventos de la noche anterior, y sabía que cuando se fuera del departamento me echaría a llorar por la culpa y los horrendos eventos que ocurrieron. Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, me puse de pie vacilante, agarrando una camiseta y unos cómodos pantalones de chándal de mi armario. Mirando por encima de mi hombro y encontrando su mirada ardiente, agarré unas bragas y un sujetador de la cómoda, metiéndolos entre mi camiseta y los pantalones de espaldas a él.

Con vacilación, me volví hacia él, dejando caer mi cabeza con timidez. "Entonces… supongo que puedo acompañarte a la puerta… estoy segura que tú también estás cansado."

Cuando no respondió por varios segundos, lo miré por entre mis pestañas para encontrarlo fulminándome con la mirada. "¿Crees que voy a dejarte aquí sola después de lo que pasaste esta noche?" Dijo furioso, poniéndose de pie y acechándome. Retrocedí de su andar furioso como el de una pantera, golpeando la pared detrás de mí y dejando caer eficazmente mi ropa.

"¿Crees que voy a dejarte aquí sola para que puedas echarte a llorar, como sé que vas a hacer? Tan pronto como salga por esa puerta vas a empezar a sentir lástima por esos cabrones que trataron de hacerte Dios sabe qué." Se detuvo frente a mí, estirando su mano y levantando mi barbilla, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre, Edward. Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que dejar este departamento," le susurré, con mi labio temblando.

Se rio de forma sombría, luego se agachó y agarró mi ropa, la que metió entre mis brazos y me sacó de la habitación. "Toma una ducha, todavía estaré aquí cuando termines," respondió, decidiendo no responder a mi comentario.

Siendo la niñita obediente que era, entré en el baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí y me desvestí. Abriendo la llave de la ducha tan caliente como era cómodamente posible, me metí en el líquido caliente, restregando mi piel hasta que estuvo sonrosada y sensible, tratando de hacer desaparecer los recuerdos de la horrenda noche. Cuando terminé, me sequé, me puse mi ropa, recogí mi largo y húmedo cabello en un moño descuidado y despacio volví a entrar a la recámara.

Edward estaba acostado en mi cama y su camiseta se había subido un poco exhibiendo el borde de su delicioso tatuaje debajo de su cintura. Un exquisito vello ligeramente rojo bajaba desde su ombligo, desapareciendo bajo la cintura de sus _jeans_. Sus pies estaban cruzados casualmente y su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos que había metido por debajo. La expresión que tenía era una de reflexión, y me uní a él con cuidado en la cama, tragando el nudo en mi garganta al acostarme sobre mi costado derecho, mirándolo. Edward era una criatura verdaderamente hermosa, y trataba de memorizar la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, la ligera hendidura en su barbilla, sus pómulos altos, ya que el ambiente estaba tenso y una pequeña parte de mí sabía que la conversación que estábamos por tener sería una de gran importancia… una que definiría cualquier futuro que hubiera para nosotros.

Fui yo la que rompió el silencio primero, pidiendo con voz débil y suplicante, "Háblame de ti. Cuéntame todo sobre ti." Sé quedó con cara de piedra por varios minutos, mirando al techo, antes que una liberación física dejara su expresión. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y sin mirar en mi dirección, empezó a contarme de la vida de Edward Cullen.

Edward comenzó, no con su propia vida, sino con la historia de su familia, hablando de sus ancestros irlandeses, emigrantes a este país que se establecieron en Memphis, en el distrito Pinch. Esta era un área de Memphis durante ese tiempo donde los irlandeses y los alemanes se establecieron, y se le llamó originalmente "Pinch-Gut". Porque la gente de ese distrito estaba tan hambrienta, que sus propios cinturones pellizcaban sus estómagos. Los ancestros de Edward eran estupendos empresarios, empezaron a trabajar en Estados Unidos construyendo edificios, iglesias y negocios, ganando el dinero suficiente con su trabajo para iniciar sus propios negocios. Explicó que los Cullen de los 1800 hicieron un voto, que sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar las consecuencias, la familia nunca sería pobre, o permitiría que sus hijos pasaran hambre otra vez.

Y fue entonces que los límites se volvieron difusos, cuando la familia empezó sus ilustres actividades ilegales, de las que Edward se negó a hablar en detalle.

Habló de crecer en una vida llena de privilegios. Su padre siempre exigió mucho de él… se esperaba que fuera el mejor en todo desde el mundo académico hasta los deportes. Las cosas fueron fáciles para él, explicó. Cuando el dinero estaba involucrado, es casi imposible no tener el mundo al alcance de tu mano. Nació con la gracia, elegancia y habilidades sociales naturales que solo aquellos que nacieron en la riqueza tienen sin buscarlas. Edward me contó del estrecho vínculo que compartía con su hermana, Alice. Él y su hermana nunca tuvieron muchos amigos íntimos, ya que la gente los usaba para sus propios propósitos egoístas, haciendo que solo confiaran en el otro como amigo. Edward dijo que fácilmente podía darse cuenta cuando realmente le agradaba a una persona por sí mismo o para su propia notoriedad.

Me contó cómo sus padres se conocieron en la universidad donde su padre, Carlisle Cullen, estudió negocios y finanzas. Conoció a la madre de Edward, Esme, en una cafetería del campus. Carlisle ya era bien conocido, incluso en ese entonces, saliendo adelante gracias al favor de su propio padre, y Esme era una chica callada y tímida, abriéndose paso en la universidad para convertirse en trabajadora social. El rostro de Edward se enterneció cuando habló de su madre, de lo dulce y humilde que era, cómo solo trabajaba en la cafetería para escapar de las duras exigencias de su propio padre autoritario. Fue pura suerte que Carlisle conociera a su alma gemela ese día, y que ella fuera todo lo que su propio padre buscaba en su futura nuera; ella estudiaba para convertirse en un servidor público, era dulce, bonita, callada, sumisa, irlandesa, católica y venía de una familia acaudalada.

Edward me dijo, que después de graduarse de la universidad trabajó con su padre por un tiempo hasta finalmente salió por su cuenta, comprando propiedades que necesitaban modernización y las convertía en negocios exitosos. Su hermana tenía talento para la decoración y remodelación, ya que se graduó como diseñadora de interiores. Edward compraba los negocios y a su vez, Alice los transformaba por completo en algo exitoso.

Edward finalmente se giró hacia su costado, mirándome, confesándome en suaves susurros cómo era su responsabilidad, como un Cullen, el seguir los pasos de su familia, de sus ancestros. Su rostro, carente de emoción, al confesar las dificultades de encontrar esa chica especial… una chica que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con él… una buena chica católica, irlandesa y de familia acaudalada, una que le daría hijos. Su rostro se endureció cuando habló de Tanya la perfecta irlandesa y católica, hija de un banquero adinerado. Me contó cómo ella le ofreció una vida de conveniencia, al casarse con ella para apaciguar a sus padres, pero permitiendo que tuvieran sus propias vidas separadas lejos de la familia y del ojo público. Carlisle presionaba constantemente a Edward para que se casara con ella, ya que se acercaba pronto a los treinta y Esme estaba lista para que Edward le diera nietos. Abrió su boca para seguir hablando, pero era suficiente. Era demasiado.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, Edward? Esto… entre nosotros… simplemente no veo cómo va a funcionar," le susurré, con lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro. Se enojó, siseándome y regañándome al mismo tiempo que limpiaba mis lágrimas. "¡No digas eso! ¡Joder, jamás digas eso!"

"¡Oh, vamos, Edward!" Dije con brusquedad, apartando sus manos para limpiar yo mis propias lágrimas. "¡Sabes que es cierto! ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos! No soy católica. La única vez que fui a la iglesia al crecer fue cuando mis abuelos me llevaban a iglesia cristiana sin denominación de la que eran miembros. ¡Y nunca seré católica! No es una fe que comparta contigo. ¡No soy hija de padres acaudalados! Nunca he ido a la universidad… ¡no hay una gota de sangre irlandesa en mi cuerpo! Dime, ¿cómo crees que esto funcionará? ¿Vas a dejar el negocio de la familia? ¿Destruir tu relación con tus padres por una chica cualquiera? No lo creo. ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos… sabes que esto entre nosotros no puede resultar!

"¡Pero nunca antes me sentí de esta forma! No voy a dejarte ir, sin importar lo que digas," escupió, apartando mis manos y agarrando mi rostro. "Tenemos que estar juntos… tiene que haber una forma."

"¿Qué, te gusta la idea de Tanya? ¿Casarte con otra mujer y tenerme de amante? ¿Esa es tu idea de una vida?" Grité, sintiéndome más furiosa al pasar los segundos. Frunció sus labios, como si en realidad considerara la idea.

"No es tan absurdo," reflexionó, mirando pensativo a mis devastados ojos. "Podría hacer lo que mi familia requiere, casarme con alguien que crean adecuado, y tú y yo aún podríamos estar juntos… puedo darte hijos, nuestros hijos. Cuidaré de ti por el resto de nuestras vidas y podemos estar juntos, Bella. ¿Es complicado? Demonios, sí, es complicado. Pero haré lo que sea para que esto funcione, porque nunca he sentido esto por nadie más, en toda mi vida."

"Sal de mi casa," susurré, con el corazón roto y sintiendo como si me hubiese abofeteado físicamente con sus palabras. "¡Tal vez eso sea suficiente para ti, pero es jodidamente seguro que no lo es para mí! Toda mi vida he soñado con encontrar a alguien que me ame incondicionalmente, y tú tienes requisitos abrumadores, Edward. Nunca seré 'la otra mujer'. El hombre con el que pase el resto de mi vida, si está allá afuera, nunca me mantendrá como su pequeño y sucio secreto."

"No te atrevas jamás a hablar de otro hombre, ¿entiendes?" Gruñó, agarrando con más fuerza mi rostro y atrayéndolo al suyo. "Nunca habrá otro hombre en tu vida… juro por todo lo sagrado, que si te encuentro con otro hombre, lo mataré. ¿Me comprendes? Maldición, ¿me entendiste?" Presionó sus labios contra los míos, besándome con reverencia, la que al principio devolví, hasta que la fría realización de nuestra situación volvió a mi mente. Empujándolo, me senté jadeando, llorando y sollozando al mismo tiempo que demandaba que se fuera.

Se levantó de la cama, maldiciendo y apretando sus manos en puños. Agarrando su sudadera, huyó de la habitación, mientras yo lloraba en al borde de la cama, con lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por mi rostro. Momentos después, lo escuché sacando su arma del cajón donde yo la había depositado antes de azotar la puerta del departamento detrás de él, el sonido tan fuerte que me hizo saltar por el miedo. Volviendo a subir a la cama, me hice un ovillo, envolviendo mis rodillas con mis brazos y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Mis sueños estuvieron llenos de pesadillas del callejón, pero en vez del hombre muriendo era Edward quién yacía muerto por un disparo, indefenso en el suelo sucio, con los ojos fijos a las estrellas.

Los días que siguieron a la partida de Edward fueron extraños, por decir lo menos. Había dormido, dando vueltas y vueltas por horas por las pesadillas después que él se fue esa noche, despertando la mañana siguiente para encontrar una nota que deslizaron bajo mi puerta. Mi corazón latió erráticamente en mi pecho, mi mente consumida por la idea de que la nota fuera de él. Mientras mis manos temblorosas abrían la nota, gloriosas visiones de Edward profesando su amor eterno se infiltraron en mi cuerpo, rogando que él renegara de su familia, de su estilo de vida, todo con la esperanza de estar conmigo. Pero el alma se me cayó a los pies cuando leí la nota de Angie, explicando que había pasado para tener nuestra desafortunada charla y yo no había respondido, al parecer porque no estaba en casa o estaba dormida. Me quedé en la mesa de la cocina, donde Edward había estado sentado la noche anterior, llorando en un tazón de cereal.

Pensativa vi las noticias, esperando que aparecieran en la televisión reportes de cadáveres encontrados, pero nunca ocurrió y me quedó claro que Edward había tomado todos los medios necesarios para cubrir lo que sucedió esa fatídica noche en el callejón. No había tenido noticias, no solo de Edward, sino también de Jasper y me preguntaba si su nuevo trabajo ocupaba cada segundo solitario de su tiempo. Eludí a Angie a toda costa, preocupada que mencionara el nombre de _él_ … pero la echaba de menos. Me sentía sola, aún más de lo acostumbrado, y fue necesario que Edward me dejara para darme cuenta.

Mi caminata al trabajo era menos que deseable, el calor de Tennessee básicamente había desaparecido y mi mente estaba llena de visiones de ojos verde pino, rosados labios carnosos y la consciencia culpable de alguien que había asesinado a un hombre. La temperatura descendió dramáticamente, permitiéndome cambiar la estúpida falda de mezclilla azul que Patrick requería que usáramos en el trabajo, por _jeans_ color azul y sudaderas, lo único positivo en mi vida ahora ya que era mi vestuario favorito. En el trabajo era básicamente lo mismo de siempre, salvo por el hecho de que Edward no regresó y el bar estaba sorprendentemente bien abastecido. Patrick seguía aquí, trabajando como gerente general. Se le escapó decir que el señor Cullen le permitió quedarse, por el momento, hasta que contratara a nuevo gerente general.

Se acercaba el Halloween cuando las cosas dieron un interesante giro, cuando una noche entré al trabajo para encontrar a Tia y a Carmen mirando de forma extraña a una pequeña mujer alocada que se movía frenéticamente por la habitación, agarrando fotos de las paredes, arrojándolas en una caja grande de cartón. Cuando se giró un poco, alcancé a ver ligeramente su perfil y supe de inmediato quién era. Alice Cullen.

Era más pequeña de lo que recordaba; apenas un poco más de uno cincuenta de alto, con tacones. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra de cuello redondo y tatuajes de vivos colores se asomaban por los bordes de su pecho. Unos oscuros _jeans_ deslavados y entallados cubrían sus pequeñas piernas y su cabello un tanto más largo, ahora estaba peinado con marcados rizos elegantes. Si no fuera por su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado, probablemente podría simular ser una niña, por lo delgada y bajita que era. El temor invadió mi cuerpo, por estar cerca de ella después de la noche en la tienda y por los recientes eventos en torno a Edward, y me pregunté si él le había contado algo sobre mí…

"Esa perra está drogada," susurró Tia en tono cómplice, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia Alice que seguía pavoneándose por la habitación, arrojando decoraciones en la caja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunté con curiosidad, agarrando un vaso y llenándolo de borbón al pasárselo a un cliente.

"No ha dejado de moverse desde que llegó a aquí… esa es la hermana del señor Cullen, Alice," respondió, sin saber que ya estaba algo familiarizada con Alice.

Tia y Carmen se habían abstenido de mencionarme a Edward, salvo por un par de días después que regresé a trabajar. Ellas estaban ahí la noche que hui llorando del bar, de su oficina y solo preguntaron una vez que ocurrió en esa habitación. Decidí no responder y felizmente me sorprendió que no se burlaran de mí por ello, posiblemente al ver temor en mi rostro por el tema.

"No está fumando crack o algo así. ¡Sus dientes son muy blancos!" Dijo Carmen rebotando detrás de la barra, como si se hubiera contagiado de la energía de Alice. "Pero definitivamente está dopada. ¡Mírala moverse! ¡Es como un pequeño cúmulo de energía! Probablemente toma pastillas," susurró, a sabiendas.

"Tú deberías saberlo," Tia se burló en respuesta, secando un vaso y rodando los ojos.

"¡Son para mi dolor de muelas!" Carmen espetó, frotando su mejilla y frunciendo el ceño.

"Mmmmmmm… supuestamente," sonrió Tia, usando su palabra favorita.

No respondí, mientras continuaba trabajando detrás de la barra atendiendo a mis clientes. En algún momento durante la noche, Alice me vio, mi mirada se encontró con la suya y las dos nos congelamos, mirándonos. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, la que rápidamente ocultó dándose la vuelta y agarró la enorme caja cruzando con ella la habitación con dificultad. Desapareció en la escalera que conducía al segundo piso que utilizábamos para guardar cosas. No la vi regresar, hasta que me tomé un momento para ir al baño. Después de lavar y secar mis manos, empujé la puerta del baño para encontrar a la señorita Alice Cullen recargada casualmente contra la pared del pasillo, con sus brazos cruzados y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Sé que probablemente no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo, pero simplemente no pude contenerme!" Chilló, arrojando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ignorando mi expresión de _shock_. Olía ligeramente a jazmín, y mi corazón se detuvo porque me recordó a _él_. Sobre todo cuando mis tristes ojos castaños encontraron sus verdes brillantes, el mismo color que compartía con _él_.

Desde ese día en adelante, la pequeña Alice Cullen se infiltró en todas nuestras vidas. Se enteró del amor de Carmen por Halloween, y las dos hablaron emocionadas de sus planes para redecorar el bar a tiempo para la noche de Halloween, mientras Tia las miraba de cerca con el ceño fruncido al escuchar su entusiasmo. En esos pocos días, aprendí mucho de Alice Cullen, incluyendo su obvio desdén por cualquier cosa socialmente aceptable de ella como hija de Carlisle Cullen. Los tatuajes que se asomaban en su pecho también cubrían sus brazos, lo noté cuando la vi subirse las mangas mientras trabajaba. Pájaros de brillantes colores, flores, peces y citas fluían por su piel y supuse que también adornaban su espalda.

El bar tuvo que cerrar una semana completa para empezar la construcción y renovaciones. Alice anunció que cuando volviéramos a trabajar, el bar ya no sería un _pub_ irlandés, y escuché a Tia repetir entre su aliento, "Por favor, que no sea un club de blues, por favor, que no sea un club de blues" provocando que Alice estallara en risitas.

"Cuando volvamos a abrir, no reabriremos como un club de blues, ni un _pub_ irlandés," anunció Alice, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro al ver a aliviada Tia. "Me gustaría anunciar formalmente que, cuando McMillan's vuelva a abrir sus puertas, ¡abriremos oficialmente como un club nocturno!"

Nos quedamos anonadados por un momento antes de que Tia gritara, "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Vamos a tener que escuchar música techno o disco toda la noche?" Se escuchó totalmente indignada al mismo tiempo que se estremecía.

"No, nada de eso," Alice le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Probablemente tocaremos música actual, posiblemente con algunas noches de los noventa o algo así. Estoy pensando en algo un poco exclusivo con un código de vestimenta, pero nada presuntuoso. Juro que no habrá disco, techno o varas luminosas involucradas… solo baile, bebidas y en general diversión." Tia consideró eso por un rato antes de asentir de acuerdo.

"En los próximos días voy a cerrar el bar. Un hombre va a venir a entrenar a los bármanes cómo hacer _flair_. Para aquellos que no lo saben, _flair_ son los trucos de bar, cuando arrojas las botellas en el aire y las atrapas detrás de tu espalda. Es para entretener a los clientes, y creo que ayudará a potenciar más los negocios en el club. Aún recibirán su paga regular, ya que trabajarán en el bar como lo hacen normalmente, así que por favor, no se preocupen por eso. Todos tienen que estar aquí en la mañana, a las once. Los bármanes del turno de la mañana también estarán aquí, por lo que todos trabajaremos juntos. Después de eso el bar estará cerrado hasta la noche de Halloween, y lo reabriremos como un club nocturno. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Cuestionó, con sus manos en sus caderas al mirarnos con atención. Todos se le quedaron mirando en silencio. "De acuerdo, entonces. Vuelvan a trabajar," dijo alegremente.

Todos llegamos el siguiente día como Alice ordenó, y conocimos a Riley, un hombre ligeramente musculoso con profundos ojos castaños y brillante cabello rubio. Sostenía pesadas botellas de plástico, que arrojaba en el aire, girándolas en diferentes direcciones, atrapándolas con facilidad mientras todos los mirábamos asombrados. Pasó ese día y luego el siguiente entrenándonos en cómo realizar trucos fáciles con las botellas, de manera que estuviéramos bien preparados para el verdadero evento una vez que reabrieran el club. Riley no solo entrenó a los bármanes, sino también a los camareros.

Para mí, los trucos no fueron fáciles. Dejé caer las botellas repetidas veces, haciendo una mueca cada vez que caían al suelo, aunque no se rompían. Riley finalmente se frustró con mi torpeza, llamando a Alice a la barra, para mi vergüenza. ¡No podía creer que Jessica y Lauren pudieran realizar los trucos cuando solo tenía medio cerebro!

"Bella, ¿tienes alguna experiencia como camarera?" Alice preguntó prudentemente, después de verme dejar caer las botellas muchas veces. Podía escucha Carmen riendo, y les lancé una mirada furiosa.

"Sí, pero no soy muy buena en ello," admití, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Alice suspiró, palmeándome en el hombro. "Tienes que ser mejor en eso que como barman. Me temo que voy a tener que trasladarte a servir mesas, Bella. Lo siento, pero si voy a usar mis planes del _flair_ , no puedo tener a una barman que no puede hacer los trucos."

No podía enojarme con Alice, aunque despreciaba ser camarera, porque ella solo estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para el futuro de McMillan's. Además, me invitó emocionada a ir con ella de compras para las decoraciones de Halloween para la gran reapertura de McMillan's. No había ido en un viaje de compras desde que conocí a Tia y a Carmen.

Se presentó en mi departamento la mañana siguiente, como planeamos, sonriendo cuando abrí la puerta. De pie junto a ella estaba Carmen, la bruja curvilínea amiga de Alice de la noche en la tienda, a quién vagamente recuerdo llamó Rose, y una mujer mayor bajita con rizos color caramelo e increíbles ojos verdes. Mi boca se secó cuando me di cuenta que esta mujer era la madre de Edward, Esme Cullen.

"Mamá, ella es _Bella_ ," le dijo Alice, enfatizando mi nombre mientras me daba una brillante sonrisa. "Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme Cullen." La mujer dio un paso al frente y agarró mi fría mano con la suya cálida, sacudiéndola suavemente.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Bella," me dijo cordialmente, mirándome a los ojos con sinceridad. Miró detrás de mí con curiosidad a mi departamento antes de exclamar, "¡Oh, tengo una vieja máquina de coser justo como esa! ¡A Alice y a mí nos encanta coser!"

"Eso es lo que he escuchado," respondí en voz baja, eludiendo su astuta mirada al sacarlas al pasillo y cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de mí.

Rose me dio una mirada altiva, arrojando su cabello rubio por encima de su hombro y levantó su cabeza indignada al bajar las escaleras con Carmen y Alice siguiéndola de cerca. No comprendía esa mirada o la hostilidad que me ha demostrado las únicas dos veces que la he visto, pero no le di importancia considerándola una esnob.

Esme me detuvo antes de que bajara las escaleras, agarrando mi brazo y susurrándome con sinceridad, "Gracias, por lo que hiciste esa noche en la tienda. De ninguna manera podría agradecerte lo suficiente por el sacrificio que hiciste."

"Estoy segura que si no lo hubiera hecho yo, entonces alguien más lo habría hecho," respondí con humildad, avergonzada por la atenta mirada de la pequeña mujer. "Es solo que no quise que nadie saliera lastimado."

Ella continuó mirándome por un momento, pero no era una mirada incómoda. Me vio casi de forma cariñosa, frotando suavemente mi brazo antes de murmurar, "Entonces, esta es la mujer que robó el corazón de mi hijo."

Me quedé atónita por su comentario mientras me daba una sonrisa triste, pasaba junto a mí y lentamente bajaba los escalones, conmigo detrás. Esta mujer, de algún modo, sabía sobre Edward y yo… simplemente no estaba segura cómo lo sabía. Obviamente, Edward le contó o Alice, o tal vez los dos le contaron. Mordí mi labio pensativa, eludiendo los penetrantes ojos de Esme al entrar en un costoso sedan negro, con Rose detrás del volante.

Pasamos el resto del día comprando las decoraciones para el Halloween. Rose estaba distante, dándome miradas asesinas ocasionalmente pensativa cuando yo hablaba, pero en su mayor parte las dos estuvimos calladas, permitiendo que Carmen, Esme y Alice charlaran mientras acumulaban una cantidad interminable de dinero en la tarjeta de crédito de Alice. Al acercarse el crepúsculo, Rose pasó a dejar a Carmen frente a su departamento, donde la dejamos sonriendo y agitando su mano en despedida. Luego dejó a Esme frente a un edificio gris alto; la Corporación Cullen. Todas salimos del coche, ayudando a Esme con sus bolsas y miré al gigantesco edificio preguntándome, con tristeza, si Edward podría estar dentro en alguna parte, paseándose de un lado al otro y tirando de su cabello, maldiciendo al personal.

Esme me sorprendió antes de irse con un beso en la mejilla, mirando a mis aturdidos ojos y diciéndome con voz suave, pero firme, "Bella, vas a tener que acompañarnos algún día a cenar en nuestra casa. Que tengas una buena semana, cariño. Estoy segura que te veré de nuevo pronto."

Ella desapareció en el costoso edificio alto, saludando a un guapo hombre rubio en la puerta. El hombre traía puesto un caro traje a la moda, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y tenía una expresión dura y fría en su rostro. Miró en nuestra dirección mientras estábamos junto al coche, sus ojos azules acerados entrecerrándose al mirarme, antes de saludar a Alice casualmente con su mano y rodear a Esme con un brazo. Mi sangre se heló al mirar a los ojos por primera vez a Carlisle Cullen… y él no pareció impresionado.

El viaje de regreso a mi departamento fue callado, ya que todas estábamos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. Los míos constantemente inundados con Edward, como normalmente lo estaban. Ahora pasaba cada minuto de mi vida obsesionada con él… obsesionada con olvidarlo, solo para que volviera a agobiar mi mente. Él era un enigma; una mezcla del hombre de apariencia fría e iracunda de pie en la entrada de la Corporación Cullen, y la dulce y amable Esme, la parte de él que sobresalía solo cuando bajaba sus muros de ladrillo. Lo enfermizo de eso era que me sentía igualmente atraída por ambos lados de su personalidad.

Llegamos al departamento y Alice insistió en ayudarme con mis bolsas, aunque eran pocas en comparación con las suyas. Rose puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la solicitud de Alice por ayudar, pero sorprendentemente nos siguió subiendo las escaleras. Puse mis bolsas en el suelo, saqué mi llave, pero mi mano se congeló a medio camino hacia la cerradura cuando Rose agarró mi brazo con fuerza. Me le quedé mirando en _shock_ mientras ella miraba hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Susurró, sus bonitos ojos azules amplios al mirarme primero a mí, luego a Alice y asintiendo hacia la puerta. Intercambiamos miradas confusas antes de acercarnos, pegando nuestras orejas a la puerta del departamento. Podía escuchar un gruñido amortiguado por la puerta, sonando casi como un oso enojado. Todas saltamos hacia atrás por el miedo, con Alice rebuscando en su bolso.

"¡Oh, demonios no!" Siseó, rebuscando en su bolso que era el doble de su tamaño. "Bella, hay un animal salvaje o algún lunático en tu departamento. ¡Tengo la intención de hacerlo pagar!" Rose asintió como si supiera lo que Alice estaba planeando. Agarró la llave de mi mano temblorosa y la deslizó en la cerradura, girando el pomo y apenas abriendo la puerta. El gruñido continuó, más fuerte ahora que la puerta estaba abierta.

Tragué con horror, buscando a tientas mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero. "Tal… tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía," jadeé, mi cuerpo tornándose frío por el miedo.

Alice sacó una pequeña pistola negra, tan pequeña que parecía un juguete, y gritó, "¡A la mierda con la po-po!" Agitando el arma al mismo tiempo que pateaba la puerta con su diminuto pie abriéndola por completo. Después de eso, todo ocurrió en un torbellino de eventos.

La puerta se abrió, Alice y Rose entraron corriendo y yo detrás de ellas, como la tonta que era. Acostado en el sofá no estaba un enorme oso grizzli, sino un hombre igual de grande. Estaba despatarrado en el sofá boca abajo, con sus brazos y piernas colgando y mi afelpada bata de baño rosa puesta, la que se había subido sobre su desnudo trasero ligeramente peludo. Un almohadón cubría su rostro y ni todo el alboroto que hicimos al entrar a la habitación lo inmutó ya que seguía roncando ruidosamente.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¡Es un jodido pervertido!" Alice chilló, apuntando el arma hacia el trasero del hombre, saltando frente a mí mientras yo miraba por encima de su hombro. "¡Está desnudo! ¿Le disparo en el trasero o lo despierto?"

No pude responder, porque entre más miraba su trasero, más familiar me parecía. Alice, pensando que estaba en estado de _shock_ , se acercó despacio al hombre antes de picarle una nalga con la culata del arma.

"¡Despierta, bastardo peludo!" Gritó, saltando hacia atrás cuando el hombre comenzó a despertarse.

Gimió, se estiró y se dio la vuelta, la almohada cayendo de su rostro al mismo tiempo que la bata se abría, dejando expuesto su gigantesco y esculpido pecho. Su cabello negro despeinado por el sueño y los hoyuelos que por lo general adornaban su rostro estaban ocultos por un marcado ceño fruncido mientras frotaba sus adormilados ojos.

Dejé escapar un gemido cuando se dio toda la vuelta, dejando a la vista su flácido y grande pene, y gruñí, "¡Oh, Dios mío, qué estás haciendo aquí!" Las cosas pasaron muy rápido después de eso.

Los ojos del hombre se ajustaron a la ahora brillante habitación, cuando Rose encendió la luz. Sus ojos se posaron en Alice, sujetando su arma y luego en mí, de pie cautelosamente detrás de ella. Se centró en Alice, otra vez, mirándola de arriba abajo con una expresión de horror familiar cruzando su rostro. Al hombre se le escapó un grito muy femenino, levantándose del sofá ondeando su flácido pene como un fideo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella!" Gritó histérico, señalando a una confundida Alice que, con cautela, después de escucharlo gritar mi nombre, bajo un poco el arma. "¡Es una enana, Bella! ¡Es una jodida ENANA! ¡Con un arma! ¡La enana tiene un arma! ¡Aghhhhhhh!" El hombre se tambaleó hacia el sofá, tropezando con un almohadón, cayendo de cabeza sobre el sofá y aterrizando en el suelo con un ruidoso golpe.

"Emmett," lo llamé suavemente, con paciencia. "Ella es Alice… y Rose… Alice no es una… persona pequeña. ¿Recuerdas, Emmett? El doctor Gerandy te explicó que ya no se les llama enanos."

Alice y Rose se me quedaron mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, antes de que mi hermanastro se levantara de golpe por detrás del sofá, gritando y señalando a Alice, "¡Retrocede, enana! ¡Toma tu arma y vete!" La bata rosa ya casi se le caía, exhibiendo por completo sus genitales, que vergonzosamente yo ya había visto antes. A Emmett siempre le encantó caminar desnudo por la casa.

"¿Estás loco?" Rose le dijo a Emmett con desdén, arrojando sus manos hacia arriba con frustración y dando un paso en su dirección. "Alice no es una enana… ¡Solo es bajita!" Alice le lanzó a Rose una mirada furiosa en respuesta.

"¡Retrocede, Pie Grande! ¡Reconozco a un enano cuando lo veo!" Mi hermanastro gritó, dándose la vuelta para correr como loco a mi recámara. Desafortunadamente, en su frenético intento por huir de Alice, Emmett se tropezó, golpeándose la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, un tremendo crujido se escuchó en la habitación al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba hacia atrás y caía de espaldas al suelo, provocando que gritáramos con horror.

Nos acercamos a Emmett con cautela, que yacía tumbado de espaldas con sus ojos cerrados y un pequeño corte en su frente. Lo cubrí rápidamente tanto como pude, su enorme cuerpo dejando muy poco espacio en mi pequeño baño. Rose corrió a la cocina, encontró un trapo en un cajón, lo mojó en la llave y regresó a donde estábamos Alice y yo, arrodillándose junto a Emmett. Colocó el trapo en su frente, haciendo presión para detener el ligero sangrado.

"¿Quién es él, Bella? ¿Está loco o algo así?" Alice me susurró, tratando de no molestar a la bestia de hombre.

"No," dije con brusquedad, luego suspiré. "No está loco… tiene acondroplasiafobia… fobia a la gente pequeña. Vio una película de terror cuando era un niño… sobre payasos enanos… les teme desde entonces."

"¡No soy una enana!" Alice espetó, metiendo el arma de vuelta a su bolso.

"Lo sé," suspiré. "Pero Emmett cree que eres… una persona pequeña… ¡está medio dormido por amor de Dios!"

En ese momento, los párpados de Emmett comenzaron a moverse, hasta que se abrieron y se le quedó mirando a Rose, con una expresión aturdida en su guapo rostro. "Debo haber muerto y me fui al cielo," dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus hoyuelos haciéndose más marcados. "Porque veo a un ángel." Rose soltó una risita, provocando que la sonrisa de Emmett se hiciera más grande, honrándola con sus enormes dientes blancos… luego sus ojos se movieron hacia donde Alice estaba arrodillada.

"¡Arghhhhhh!" Chilló otra vez, ocasionando que todas nos alejáramos de un salto por la sorpresa.

Emmett salió disparado por el departamento, atravesando mi puerta abierta, pasando junto a una sorprendida Angie que ahora estaba parada en el pasillo. Pasamos corriendo junto a ella, con Eric riendo en su cadera. Las tres bajamos velozmente las escaleras y salimos del complejo de departamentos, para encontrar a Emmett corriendo por la calle, aterrorizando a los transeúntes mientras pasaba, con una bata de baño rosa puesta y su pene aleteando en el frío viento de octubre.

 **(1) Es un poema de la poeta estadounidense Emily Dickinson. La versión en inglés original es esta:**

" **It's all I have to bring to-day,**

 **This, and my heart beside,**

 **This, and my heart, and all the fields,**

 **And all the meadows wide.**

 **Be sure you count, should I forget, –**

 **Someone the sum could tell, –**

 **This, and my heart, and all the bees**

 **Which in the clover dwell."**

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja solo Emmett podría hacer una entrada como esa, ¿no creen? Aquí es el hermanastro de Bella con fobia a la gente pequeña, ya veremos cómo le va al pobre al salir desnudo a la calle jajaja. Pues bien, este capi tuvo de todo, incluyendo un estúpido Edward haciendo una propuesta que estoy segura dejó a más de una queriendo darle una patada en las bolas y dejando a la pobre de Bella con el corazón roto. Y hasta ahora parece estar manteniendo su distancia si no se ha presentado al bar, ¿pero qué hay de ese comentario de Esme? ¿Qué creen que signifique? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué creen que ocurrirá ahora. Y si no saben qué decir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo queremos saber que están disfrutando de la historia y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior:**_ ** _FerrHerrera, julieth, Tereyasha Mooz, Shikara65, PRISOL, Alexandra Nash, Say's, Pam Malfoy Black, Vrigny, alejandra1987, Flor Santana, SharOn, Danny CullenMa, cristiheca, Gabriela Cullen, Aurora, Rosy Canul, Melina, lizzilink, Nelva Robsten, Dess Cullen, Tecupi, JessMel, Fallen Dark Angel 07, rjnavajas, aliceforever85, Klara Anastacia Cullen, crysty katy, yesd, Manligrez, miop, EriCastelo, Cary, tulgarita, saraipineda44, andyG, Melany, andreasotoseneca, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, BereB, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, angryc, maries24, Pili, carolaap, patymdn, Maryluna, lagie, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Jimena G, injoa, Yendry Villachica, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Sully YM, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	9. No temas a la Parca

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE: NO TEMAS A LA PARCA**

"¡Bella! ¡Tu amigo va a ser arrestado!" Alice dijo con un jadeo, mientras corríamos por la calle, siguiendo el camino que tomó Emmett. Había desaparecido a la vuelta de una esquina, la bata rosa aleteando detrás de él como una capa. Los tacones de Alice y Rose cliqueaban ruidosamente contra el concreto mientras corríamos, buscando a Emmett frenéticamente.

"No es mi amigo," gruñí, exasperada por la escena que había causado Emmett. "¡Es mi hermano idiota!"

Alice y Rose intercambiaron rápidas miradas justo cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina donde vimos a Emmett por última vez. Todas nos detuvimos, igual que en las caricaturas, cada una estrellándose en la otra cuando nos paramos en seco. Ahí estaba mi hermano tirado sobre el capó de una patrulla de policía, gritando, mientras un hombre mucho más pequeño, con un uniforme negro de policía, luchaba por cerrar un par de esposas en las gruesas muñecas de Emmett. Un segundo oficial llegó a la escena, con la sirena sonando y las luces destellando, alertando a más curiosos ciudadanos de Memphis a dejar sus departamentos y negocios para mirar la increíble escena frente a ellos.

Los dos oficiales continuaron forcejeando con mi hermano, pero al ser él más grande que los dos hombres juntos, se liberó de pronto, girándose y quedando expuesto frente a todos en la calle. La gente gritó, se rio y unos pocos se vieron bastante impresionados. Todo lo que Alice, Rose y yo pudimos hacer fue quedarnos mirando con la boca abierta.

Las piernas de Emmett estaban ligeramente separadas y se acuclilló un poco, moviéndose a la izquierda y a la derecha, tratando de encontrar una forma de rodear a los oficiales que estaban frente a él, con su pene volando erráticamente por todos lados. De repente, uno de los hombres sacó un dispositivo negro y Emmett empezó a gritar otra vez.

"¡No me electrocutes, hombre! ¡No me electrocutes!" Gritó, saliendo disparado entre los dos oficiales. Se paró en seco cuando le dieron las puntas de metal, enviando descargas de electricidad a su cuerpo que gritaba, antes de que cayera como el gigante verde en la acera. Todos empezamos a gritar entonces, los transeúntes y nosotras tres incluidas, cuando Emmett se quedó inconsciente en el frío piso de concreto.

"Quédense aquí," ordenó Rose, fulminándonos con la mirada a Alice y a mí. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, al ver a mi pobre hermano en el suelo boca abajo. Rose caminó decidida hacia la escena, con la cabeza en alto, Alice sujetó mi brazo para evitar que interfiriera.

"Ella se encargará," me tranquilizó Alice, rodeando mi cintura con su pequeño brazo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. "No te preocupes, Rose se encargará de todo." Asentí sin decir nada, pero no podía imaginar qué podría decirles a estos oficiales la princesa de hielo para convencerlos de no arrestar a mi hermano.

Rose se acercó a los dos oficiales, que ahora estaban esposando, sacudiendo y picando a Emmett. Él siguió tumbado, sin moverse, mientras los dos oficiales se irguieron para saludar a Rose. Ella conversó con los dos hombres, con una expresión amistosa y paciente en su normalmente amargado rostro, mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente, haciendo gestos hacia Alice y yo, provocando que los hombres nos miraran por un momento. Los hombres asintieron, y uno le habló a Rose haciendo un breve gesto hacia mi pobre hermano. Rose asintió a lo que sea que le dijeran, dándoles una dulce sonrisa que los dos le devolvieron, uno de los hombres incluso se quitó su sombrero, sonrojándose y estrechando su mano. Rose entonces se giró sobre sus talones, regresando con nosotros mientras observábamos la escena con ansiedad.

"Van a llevárselo," anunció, agarrándonos por los brazos tratando de sacarnos tranquilamente de la escena. "No van a ficharlo… pero tienen que llevárselo, porque provocó una gran conmoción aquí. Pero podemos recogerlo en la estación tan pronto como lleguemos ahí."

"¿Cómo los convenciste de no ficharlo?" Pregunté, zafándome de su agarre para ver a los oficiales tener problemas para levantar a mi hermano y meterlo en la patrulla. Varias personas ya habían sacado sus teléfonos, riéndose y grabando a los oficiales mientras intentaban despertar al oso de mi hermano.

"Les dije que olvidó tomar hoy sus medicinas, y que está completamente demente, pero que es inofensivo. Acepté la total responsabilidad por él y les dije que de ahora en adelante me aseguraría que se tomara sus medicinas. También les recordé que soy la ahijada del comisionado de policía," sonrió con suficiencia, aun tirando de mi brazo, con lo que forcejeé. "Y definitivamente no quieren encabronarlo… o perder las donaciones anuales que mi familia hace al departamento de policía."

Justo cuando Rose nos acercó a la esquina, Emmett se levantó de pronto del suelo, gritando como un loco, saliendo disparado por el estacionamiento directamente hacia nosotras, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda al seguir atrapados en las esposas. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro frenético al verme, pero tan pronto vio a Alice se detuvo, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, girándose nuevamente hacia los oficiales que tuvieron problemas para agarrarlo por los brazos.

"¡Llévame, hombre! ¡Solo llévame!" Gritó, mirando a Alice por encima de su hombro. "¡Aléjame de la enana!" Lo último que vi cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina fue el trasero desnudo de Emmett chirriando al deslizarse por el asiento trasero de cuero de la patrulla.

Rose, Alice y yo corrimos de vuelta a mi departamento. Rose señaló a mi edificio y demandó que reuniera la ropa que pudiera encontrar de Emmett mientras ella encendía el brillante coche negro. Alice se deslizó en el asiento delantero del pasajero mientras yo subía corriendo las escaleras jadeando sin aliento al volver a pasar a Angie y Eric en el pasillo. Entré corriendo a mi departamento y encontré una enorme bolsa negra de lona tirada precariamente en el suelo cerca del sofá donde habíamos encontrado a Emmett acostado. Abriendo el cierre de la bolsa, agarré una brazada de ropa y salí disparada del departamento, azotando la puerta detrás de mí y gritando por encima de mi hombro, a Angie, "¡Te explicaré más tarde!"

Bajé corriendo los escalones y salí del edificio, deslizándome en el asiento trasero al mismo tiempo que Rose estrellaba su pie en el acelerador, lanzándonos hacia atrás, y provocando que mi puerta se cerrara a mi lado. Sujeté la ropa de Emmett a mi pecho mientras mordía nerviosa mi uña arruinada, un desagradable hábito que había tenido desde la infancia. Rose maniobró el costoso vehículo por una calle concurrida, en dirección a la estación de policía.

"Esto nos deja a mano, Swan," dijo Rose, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté, confundida, devolviéndole la mirada a su glacial reflejo, dejando caer el dedo de mi boca.

"No me gusta deberle nada a nadie," explicó, encendiendo la direccional antes de pasar una luz verde. "Esta es mi forma de emparejar la situación… por lo de la noche en la tienda. Ahora no te debo nada. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Sabes? No entiendo tu hostilidad hacia mí," dije con brusquedad, bufando con ira. "Y no intenté hacerte sentir que me debías algo para empezar. No espero nada de ti… pero te agradezco por lo que hiciste por Emmett, sin importar lo mucho que yo te desagrade, siempre estaré agradecida por lo que estás haciendo por él."

Ella no respondió, desviando sus ojos de los míos en el espejo retrovisor al detenernos en la estación de policía. Alice agarró la manija de la puerta, pero Rose la detuvo, explicándole, "Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en el coche. Si estás afuera cuando salgamos del edificio, podría hacer más difícil convencerlo de venir conmigo." Alice la fulminó con la mirada, soltando la manija para cruzar los brazos frente a ella, su rostro rojo por la ira. Rose abrió la puerta trasera, tomando la ropa que yo traía. Echando un vistazo a través del oscuro cristal, la vi subir los escalones hacia la estación de policía, arrojando sus mechones dorados por encima de su hombro mientras un grupo de oficiales de policía la miraban con la boca abierta.

"Ella es realmente una muy buena amiga," Alice murmuró en voz baja, girándose en su asiento para mirarme. "Sé que parece un poco brusca… pero ha tenido una vida difícil y no es fácil para ella confiar en las personas."

"¿Un poco brusca?" La miré con el ceño fruncido, rodando los ojos. "¡Es flagrantemente hostil!" Alice frunció el ceño antes de volverse a girar en su asiento para mirar hacia el edificio. Las palabras de Alice se repitieron en mi mente, y me pregunté qué podría haber pasado en la vida de Rose para motivar su personalidad fría y resentida. Todos tenemos demonios… yo incluida. Ella no tenía por qué ayudar a Emmett como lo hizo, y juré que recordaría este acto de bondad que nos confirió siempre que me hablara bruscamente en el futuro.

Momentos más tarde, Rose y Emmett emergieron del edificio, Rose ahora sujetaba la bata rosa contra su pecho al bajar las escaleras con Emmett, que afortunadamente estaba vestido apropiadamente con un par de _jeans_ y una camiseta _navy_ de manga larga. Se acercó al coche cautelosamente, quedándose en la acera con sus ojos azules desconfiados.

Rose tocó la ventanilla de Alice, haciendo un gesto para que bajara el vidrio, lo que ella hizo vacilante. Le dio a Alice la bata, la que ella arrojó por encima de su hombro al asiento junto a mí.

"Quiere conocerte," susurró Rose, mirando primero a Alice y luego a Emmett. "Creo que lo convencí… pero quiere verte bien antes de meterse en el coche."

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas y me encogí de hombros, estupefacta. Alice abrió la puerta con cuidado, saliendo del coche y dejando la puerta abierta tras de ella mientras retorcía sus manos mirando a mi gigantesco hermano. Él la miró, dándole un buen vistazo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"¿Estás segura que no eres una enana?" Le preguntó, observándola con cuidado.

"¡No, no soy una jodida enana!" Ella chilló, dando un pisotón como una niñita. Emmett se le quedó mirando un poco más antes de esbozar una gigantesca sonrisa, reírse con fuerza y cargar a la pequeña Alice en un enorme abrazo, balanceando su cuerpo como una diminuta muñeca.

"¡Lo siento, niña!" Se disculpó, dejando a una Alice ahora con el rostro rojo de nuevo en la acera. "Conduje durante dos horas desde Parchman, Mississippi esperando ver a mi hermanita y me quedé despierto todo el día esperándola. Me di una ducha y me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté para encontrarte de pie frente a mí… bueno, fue igual que en la película que vi cuando era niño." Emmett se estremeció visiblemente mientras sus ojos se veían más distantes, recordando la aterradora película que vio de niño.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" Rose dijo con brusquedad, marchando hacia el asiento del conductor y deslizándose elegantemente detrás del volante. Alice volvió a subir al coche, azotando la puerta a su lado mientras Emmett se metió junto a mí, dejándome sin aliento cuando me rodeó con sus grandes brazos y sus músculos me aplastaron las costillas. Me soltó cuando empecé a chillar, palmeándolo torpemente en la espalda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Em?" Jadeé, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Me dio una expresión enfurruñada, viéndose como un niño regañado.

"¿Qué, no puedo visitar a mi hermanita?" Preguntó, cuando entramos al tráfico.

"No, Em, quiero decir, ¿por qué estás _aquí_ y no en Parchman?" Especifiqué, mirando su perfil con atención. Podía sentir los ojos vigilantes de Rose por el espejo retrovisor mientras ella y Alice escuchaban nuestra conversación.

"Me liberaron antes," sonrió con suficiencia, una sonrisa engreída en su adorable rostro. "Fui un buen chico y me dejaron salir antes."

"Espera… ¿están hablando de _Parchman_ , la _prisión Parchman_?" Alice preguntó, con sus ojos redondos por el asombro.

"La misma," respondió Emmett, mostrando sus dientes como perlas.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en prisión?" Rose preguntó, levantando inquisitivamente una bien definida ceja.

"Fui arrestado y sentenciado por ser _increíble_ ," se echó a reír estirando sus brazos, su espalda reventando y crujiendo cuando giró la cabeza y bostezó. "Gracias a Dios que no me ficharon ahora. Volvería a prisión, y estoy harto de todos los otros prisioneros lanzándose a mí tratando de ser mis perras, pero oigan, al menos nadie trató de hacerme _su_ perra," se echó a reír, rascándose la barriga. Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras nos deteníamos frente a mi complejo de departamentos. No podía imaginar a un hombre tratando de hacer a mi gigantesco hermano _su perra_ … era casi cómico.

"Em, ¿cómo demonios es que estás en Tennessee?" Le pregunté. "¿No estás violando tu libertad condicional al estar en un estado diferente?"

"Na," respondió, su acento sureño dejándose ver. "Jasper se encargó de todo eso. Tú eres la única familia que me queda, así que no tengo donde más ir. Solo tengo que encontrarme aquí cada mes con mi oficial de libertad condicional."

No dije nada en respuesta, preguntándome qué tipo de favores tuvo que cobrar Jasper para conseguir que permitieran que Emmett viviera a través de fronteras estatales. Me cabreaba un poco que Emmett y Jasper decidieran que este sería un buen lugar para que viviera, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta mi opinión. Conociéndolos, supuse que sabían que no presentaría mucha resistencia en el tema, considerando lo cercanos que siempre habíamos sido los tres.

Cuando salimos del vehículo, Rose y Alice sorprendentemente nos siguieron a la puerta. Tenían curiosidad por mi hermanastro, supongo, y seguimos su fornido cuerpo al subir las escaleras. Esperaron pacientemente a que abriera la puerta, justo cuando Angie asomó su cabeza desde su departamento, mirando con la boca abierta a mi hermano ahora completamente vestido y que le dio una _sexy_ sonrisa mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros en el pasillo, con Eric seguro en sus brazos.

"Hola, mami," saludó, agarrando su pequeña mano y sacudiéndola violentamente. "Soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Bella."

La boca de Angie se abrió mirando a los brillantes ojos azules de Emmett, y luego los dejó caer a su entrepierna. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas bajo su piel oscura mientras murmuraba, "Um, hola. Soy Angie… la amiga de Bella… y su vecina."

"Un gusto conocerte. Lamento lo de antes… creí que la bajita de ahí era una enana y me asusté un poco. ¿Quién es este monstruito?" Emmett preguntó, haciéndole cosquillas a Eric en su hinchada barriguita. Eric empezó a reír, con babas cayendo por su boca. Antes de que Angie pudiera responder, Emmett tomó a Eric con cuidado de sus manos, acurrucándolo a su pecho mientras le hacía cariñitos con dulzura. Rose, Angie y Alice se le quedaron mirando en _shock_ cuando se dio la vuelta, el tonto hablando como un bebé y metiendo a Eric al departamento.

"¿Debería estar preocupada?" Angie preguntó, siguiéndome al interior del departamento, con una atónita Alice y Rose siguiéndonos de cerca.

"No, Em es inofensivo y le encantan los niños," le dije rodando los ojos. Em estaba sentado en el sofá, mimando a Eric mientras movía sus gruesos dedos debajo de los brazos de él. Eric reía y rebotaba, y luego se le quedaba mirando a mi hermano, sus ojos negros enormes por el asombro, provocando que Emmett se riera a carcajadas. Angie, Alice y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, pero Rose, aunque parezca extraño, se unió a Emmett y a Eric sentándose delicadamente en el sofá junto a ellos, observando a Emmett con una expresión cautelosa.

"Ves a esa chica, hombrecito," le dijo a Eric, dándole la vuelta para que viera a Rose y señalándola con su dedo. "Es lo que llamas un bombón. ¿Puedes decir 'bombón'?" Eric solo sonrió y le balbuceó a Rose, que le entrecerró los ojos a Emmett. Ella lo tomó con cuidado de sus brazos, mirando a Eric. Rose dejó caer la guardia, por un momento, al mirar al niño retorciéndose en sus brazos, con una dulce sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

"Si alguna vez necesitas una niñera, Emmett es tu hombre," le expliqué a Angie, asintiendo en dirección a Em. "Sabe resucitación cardiopulmonar, respiración de rescate, todas esas cosas."

"Sip, maldita sea, soy la mejor niñera en Masen, Mississippi," Emmett alardeó, viendo a Eric mientras Rose lo miraba a él sorprendida. "Todos los padres me llamaban cuando era más joven para cuidar de sus hijos. No puedo esperar a tener una casa llena de los míos algún día. Solo tengo que encontrar a la chica correcta para casarme primero. Es más difícil de lo que crees," murmuró, viéndose un poco triste. Emmett amaba con todo el corazón, solo para que se lo rompieran más de una vez. Rose continuó observándolo con atención.

"Em, solo tienes veintidós años," le dije en voz baja, viendo la expresión herida en su rostro. "Y has estado algo… ocupado los últimos dos años. Un día encontrarás a la chica perfecta." Él no dijo nada mientras Rose le devolvía a Eric, su rostro al fin esbozando una suave sonrisa. Abrazó a Eric, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"Disculpen," escuché que Rose dijo bajito, al levantarse del sofá. "Bella, ¿puedo usar tu baño?" Preguntó, su rostro luciendo sombrío y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos. Asentí, señalado hacia la puerta del baño, y la vi cruzar el departamento, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella al desaparecer dentro.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Em preguntó bajito, mirando en dirección a la puerta del baño con curiosidad al unirse a nosotros en la mesa.

Alice se vio pensativa por un momento, antes de explicar en voz baja, "Rose… _gah_ , no debería contarles esto… Rose quedó embarazada en el instituto y su papá la envió a otro lado a tener el bebé. Él le dijo a todo el mundo que estaba estudiando en Europa. En vez de eso, se quedó con unos familiares fuera del estado y tuvo el bebé ahí. Ni siquiera le permitieron sostener al bebé después de dar a luz… llevándoselo tan pronto como lo tuvo. Ni siquiera sabe si tuvo un niño o una niña. Esa es la razón por la que ahora es una agente de adopción… coloca a niños abandonados y abusados en buenos hogares. Algunas veces se pone muy triste… Nadie sabe por lo que ha pasado, pero por alguna razón siento que puedo confiar en que ustedes no dirán nada."

Todos intercambiamos miradas tristes, y comprendí mejor por qué Rose construía esos muros a su alrededor. Todos evitamos discretamente su mirada cuando salió del baño, sorbiéndose la nariz, su rostro un poco manchado. Se recargó en la encimera cuando Emmett empezó a charlar.

"¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes?" Preguntó, haciendo rebotar a Eric en su rodilla.

"¡Oh, Bella salvó mi vida y la de Rose!" Alice chilló, rebotando en su asiento. Rodé mis ojos y fruncí el ceño, pero Emmett comprendió rápidamente.

"Ohhh… ustedes estaban en la tienda de comestibles, ¿eh? Sí, nuestro primo Jasper me contó todo sobre eso. Bella es una radical habitual, ¿eh? Cuando no se cae de bruces o se desmaya," Emmett se rio, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Le di un manotazo en su brazo, provocando que hiciera una ligera mueca, como si pudiera lastimarlo.

"Sip, además, salvó a mi hermano hace un par de semanas de que le dispararan," añadió Alice, mirándome, con sus ojos verdes destellando. Mi estómago se revolvió, como generalmente lo hacía cada vez que mi mente empezaba a pensar en Edward, y eludí la mirada cómplice de Alice.

"Escuché que eres una Annie Oakley **(1)** profesional, Bella," añadió Rose, las manchas rojas ya habían desparecido de su rostro. "¿Cómo aprendiste a disparar así?" Mordisqueé mi labio y rompí la piel, el conocido sabor metálico de la sangre entrando a mi boca.

"El viejo tío Pete," Emmett dijo con desdén, su rostro de pronto tornándose enojado. "Que se pudra en el infierno por la eternidad." Se levantó de pronto, le devolvió a Angie su bebé y dejó la habitación, estrellando la puerta de la recámara detrás de él, dejando a mis amigas perplejas.

"Es un tema sensible," expliqué, mirando de soslayo a la puerta de mi recámara. Imaginando a Em acostado en la cama mirando al techo con un puchero.

"Cuando necesites hablar, Bella, estoy aquí para ti," Angie susurró, dándome una sonrisa amable. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, me sentí abrumada por la emoción, sabiendo que tenía una muy buena amiga.

"¡Yo también!" Alice habló, agarrando mi mano de la mesa, y apretándola con fuerza. "¡Te dije que íbamos a ser las mejores amigas!"

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras miraba a las dos chicas frente a mí, antes de que Rose se aclarara la garganta y dijera bajito, "Yo igual, Bella." Mirándola sorprendida, encontré sus bonitos ojos azules, casi de color violeta, rodeados por espesas pestañas. Su rostro aún se veía ligeramente cauteloso, pero me dio una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera. De algún modo, por alguna razón, su aceptación me hizo romper en llanto.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Angie preguntó, cuando alejé mi mano de Alice y limpié las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Nunca antes he tenido amigas," expliqué, respirando hondo para calmarme. "Es solo que se siente muy bien tener amigas como ustedes." Les di una sonrisa aguada, la que devolvieron en seguida. Después de un momento de silencio, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Angie sabía un poco de mi pasado, pero Alice y Rose no sabían nada. Si estás chicas querían ser mis amigas, tenía que abrirme a ellas y darle un pequeño vistazo de la verdadera Bella Swan.

"Mi tío Pete y mi tía Charlotte me acogieron después que mi madre murió," susurré, ocasionando que me miraran con curiosidad y con las cejas elevadas. "Tío Pete… era un hombre militar… dado de alta después de fallar en múltiples exámenes psicológicos. Era un francotirador, y se obsesionó con entrenar a su hijo, mi primo Jasper, para convertirlo también en uno. Cuando me acogió… fue como si sus fantasías se volvieran completamente realidad. Siempre quiso una hija, pero tía Charlotte nunca se embarazó después de Jasper. Empezó a entrenarme y no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que yo era una tiradora innata con una pistola, de hecho, con cualquier arma. Jasper y yo siempre competíamos, disputándonos la atención de Pete. Mi propio padre nunca me mostró mucha atención, así que lo anhelaba. Jasper estaba un poco celoso, aunque nunca lo admitió. No tenía que hacerlo; podía verlo en sus ojos. Su padre empezó a prestarle más atención a su sobrina de la que le daba a su propio hijo. Jasper se obsesionó con tratar de complacerlo."

"Todo el tiempo," continué, mis ojos vagando por sus rostros mientras seguían escuchando mi historia. "Todo el tiempo, Pete nos estaba lavando el cerebro, llenándolo con locas conspiraciones. Verán, se había convertido en un vigilante. Unos años después, mi padre, Charlie, se casó con la madre de Emmett, Sue. Emmett… bueno, digamos que él tiene sus propios dones y pronto, Pete también se dio cuenta de eso. Emmett se vio atraído a ello, como la polilla a la luz. Todos éramos un montón de niños estúpidos y Pete nos tenía a todos en sus manos."

"Las cosas solo empeoraron después de eso," susurré, mis ojos desenfocándose cuando los recuerdos cruzaron por mi mente. No dije nada más, cuando mi garganta se cerró por la emoción.

"Qué idiota psicópata," murmuró Rose, su boca retorcida en una mueca. "No me sorprende que Emmett lo odie."

"No te preocupes, Bella," dijo Alice, palmeando mi mano. "Cuando estés lista para contar el resto de la historia, estaremos aquí para ti."

Les agradecí y Alice, afortunadamente, cambió el tema, charlando sobre la reapertura del bar en unos cuantos días. Me sentí agradecida por el descanso del bar, sobre todo por la llegada de Emmett. Varios minutos después, Angie anunció que tenía que ir a casa y alimentar a Eric. Salió de mi departamento después de darme un rápido abrazo y un besito en la mejilla. Alice y Rose se fueron no mucho después, prometiendo pasar a visitarme en los próximos días. Después que se fueron, entré a mi recámara, encontrando a Emmett justo como lo imaginé, acostado en la cama mirando al techo con amargura. Me acosté junto a él, jugando con sus rizos oscuros casi negros en su cabeza.

Se quedó callado mientras le contaba del bar donde trabajaba, tratando de hacerlo olvidar los malos recuerdos que los dos compartíamos. Le hablé sobre conocer a Edward y su rostro se giró hacia el mío con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Le expliqué lo que sucedió en el callejón, cómo él me ayudó a cubrirlo para protegerme… a los dos… y las abrumadoras emociones que me consumían cuando estaba en su presencia. Le conté lo pendejo que era la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que algunas veces, cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención, veía al verdadero Edward Cullen, el hombre que podía ser. Me escuchó con atención mientras le explicaba las demandas inconcebibles de Carlisle Cullen para la futura señora de Edward Cullen, cómo sus demandas hacían imposible que estuviéramos juntos. Finalmente, me interrumpió para hacerme una pregunta embarazosa.

"¿Dormiste con él?" Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos con intensidad. Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían más calientes mientras eludía su penetrante mirada.

"No, Emmett. No dormí con él," siseé. "No que sea de tu incumbencia."

"Sí, pero hicieron algunas cosas," sonrió. "Puedo verlo por la expresión en tu rostro. ¿Te sentiste… bien con ello?" Preguntó, su sonrisa desapareciendo al anticipar mi respuesta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. "De hecho, sí. Me sentí más que bien," le respondí, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Emmett se rio entre dientes junto a mí.

"Eso es bueno, Bellarina," respondió, usando el apodo con el que me había maldecido en la infancia. Empezó a llamarme Bellarina después de verme tropezar múltiples veces, diciéndome que carecía de la gracia de una bailarina.

Quitando las manos de mi rostro nos quedamos acostados en silencio uno al lado del otro por un minuto antes que Emmett rompiera una vez más el silencio. "¿Sabes, esa chica Rose?" Preguntó, girando su cabeza y dándome una expresión seria, a lo que yo asentí en respuesta. "Creo que ella es la indicada B. Puedo sentirlo justo aquí," agregó, dando golpecitos en su pecho con su dedo donde estaba su corazón. Mi pobre hermanastro, siempre enamorándose de quién no podía tener… debe ser un rasgo de familia.

"Apenas si hablaste con ella, Em. Y es la hija de un senador," le expliqué en voz baja, pero su expresión nunca cambió. "¿Crees que sus padres aceptarían a un exconvicto para su pequeña princesa?"

No dijo nada por un momento, mirándome a los ojos con intensidad antes de decirme, "Para que lo sepas, B, cuando el amor está involucrado, nada es imposible. Esas pequeñas mierdas, como cuál es tu color favorito y todo ese lío, no son las cosas importantes. Es lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de esa persona lo que cuenta. Sé que esa chica es para mí, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para estar con ella. Puede que ella todavía no lo sepa, pero va a suceder. Y un pequeño consejo hermanita, no hay obstáculo que no se pueda vencer cuando está involucrado el amor, porque el amor vale la pena. El amor vale la pena toda la amargura y el dolor. Cuando amas a alguien luchas por él, B. Recuerda eso."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras, pero él solo alborotó mi cabello, se levantó de la cama y anunció que estaba hambriento antes de salir de mi recámara para hurgar en el refrigerador. Me quedé mirando al techo, con las palabras de Emmett repitiéndose en mi mente mientras las asimilaba lentamente. Él tenía razón... valía la pena luchar por amor. ¿Amaba a Edward? Mordí mi labio con aire pensativo, sin estar completamente segura de la respuesta. Definitivamente me sentía atraída por Edward… y lo extrañaba terriblemente. ¿Era eso amor? No podía estar segura… nunca antes me había enamorado.

El siguiente par de días libres del trabajo pasaron rápidamente. Emmett miraba mi computadora, la que le había prohibido terminantemente, salvo para imprimir unos currículums. Se pasaba todo el día repartiendo currículums, solo para regresar al departamento con el ceño fruncido. Rose y Alice vinieron en la tarde, los dos días, con la excusa de pasar a visitarme, pero en el fondo creía que las dos pasaban solo para ver a Emmet, que hacía reír a Alice con sus historias de las cosas estúpidas que hicimos al crecer y coqueteaba excesivamente con Rose, que solo se cruzaba de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada en respuesta. Dentro de poco, era Halloween, sería la gran reapertura del bar y Alice y Rose llegaron esa mañana muy temprano, sujetando relucientes bolsas negras en sus brazos, mirando alrededor con curiosidad en busca de Emmett.

"Salió para seguir intentando encontrar un trabajo," les expliqué, dejándolas entrar al departamento y mirando inquisitiva a las relucientes bolsas negras. Alice y Rose soltaron unas risitas, arrojándolas al sofá, con Alice rebotando por todas partes como un palo saltarín.

"¡Oh, excelente!" Exclamó, girándose hacia las bolsas y buscando dentro. "He pasado toda la semana promoviendo el nuevo club nocturno y probando disfraces. Toma, pruébate el tuyo."

"¿Disfraces?" Pregunté, cuando metió varios artículos de ropa en mis manos.

"Sí, Bella," respondió, rodando los ojos. " _Gah,_ me alegra que no me escucharas y no compraras algo poco atractivo y aburrido para ponerte. ¡Les dije que la noche de apertura es una fiesta de disfraces!" Chilló, saltando de arriba abajo, aplaudiendo con sus manos. Definitivamente ella no me dijo que la noche de apertura era una fiesta de disfraces, y me le quedé mirando y luego a la ropa en mis brazos con recelo.

"Bien," refunfuñé, entrando a zancadas a mi recámara. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, ligeramente más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y arrojé la ropa a la cama. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estaba pensando Alice? Frunciendo el ceño, me quité mi cómoda ropa y me puse el disfraz hasta que me cubrió por completo… bueno, me cubrió tanto como pudo. Mirándome en el espejo, mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa al ver a la chica frente a mí. Mi boca se tensó en una línea, y salí de mi recámara fulminado con la mirada a mis dos nuevas 'amigas'.

"Esto," gruñí, señalándome. "No es un disfraz. ¡Me veo como una jodida prostituta!"

Alice y Rose me miraron, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras daba una precaria pirueta. Traía puesta unas bragas color rojo sangre cubiertas dócilmente por chaparreras negras de cuero sin trasero, atadas con pequeños cordones al interior de mis piernas, exhibiendo mi delicada piel. El sujetador rojo sangre que llevaba puesto se asomaba por debajo de un chaleco de cuero negro, levantando los pequeños pechos que tenía sobre la parte superior. Alice incluso había comprado una funda que tenía dos pistolas de plástico, colgando por ambos lados de mis caderas. Mi cuerpo estaba noventa por ciento expuesto y me veía como una callejera.

"¡Oh Dios mío, es perfecto!" Alice dijo emocionada, cuando me giré exhibiendo mi trasero, mis nalgas asomándose por mi ropa interior. Fue en ese momento que escuché la llave deslizándose en la puerta y mi hermano entró al lugar.

"¡Mierda! ¿Quién es esta ardiente…? ¡ARGHHH!" Gritó cuando me di la vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada. Dejó caer una bolsa de comestibles al suelo, con el contenido derramándose cuando se cubrió los ojos con sus fornidas manos. "¡MIS OJOS! ¡SE QUEMAN! ¡SÁQUENLA DE MI CABEZA, SÁQUENLA DE MI CABEZA!" Gritó, corriendo al baño y azotando la puerta detrás de él. Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos la una a la otra antes de echarnos a reír.

Él regresó un momento después, con su mano cubriéndome de su vista. "¿Qué demonios traes puesto?" Preguntó enojado, caminando hacia la bolsa de comestibles tirada y devolviendo el contenido dentro. Se tambaleó hacia la cocina, todavía sin mirar en mi dirección. "¡Maldita sea, Bells! ¡Esa no es la imagen que quiero ver cuando pienso en mi hermanita! ¿Dónde crees que vas con ese atuendo?"

"La gran reapertura es esta noche, Em," le expliqué, tirando de las chaparreras en un inútil intento de cubrir mi piel descubierta. "Es un disfraz para la fiesta… todos van a estar disfrazados para Halloween."

"¿Ustedes van a tener una fiesta y no me invitaron?" Dijo enfurruñado, olvidando temporalmente su incomodidad y el enojo por mi disfraz. "¡Saben que no es una fiesta hasta que no sea una fiesta con Emmett McCarty! ¡Ja, eso rima! ¡Ven, se los dije! ¡Fiesta es mi segundo nombre! ¡Emmett Fiesta McCarty!"

Pusimos los ojos en blanco por su tonta broma mientras Alice decía, "Em, ya me encargué de eso. Te puse en la lista de invitados VIP." Dejó de arrojar comestibles en el refrigerador el tiempo suficiente para correr por la habitación y tomar a Alice en un torpe abrazo, dándole un enorme beso húmedo en la mejilla.

"Tengo que conseguir un disfraz," susurró mirando a la nada, dejando a Alice en el suelo y con sus ojos tornándose serios. "No tengo mucho tiempo." Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no antes de darle a Rose una fuerte nalgada al pasar junto a ella, provocando que diera un grito de alarma y lanzara un puñetazo en su dirección, el que esquivó rápidamente. Se rio entre dientes alegremente al dejar el departamento, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente detrás de él. Podía escucharlo silbando en el pasillo al irse, y el sonido eventualmente desapareció.

"Sabes que está como, enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?" Le dije a Rose, que se quedó furiosa mirando a la puerta que Emmett cerró detrás de él. Se volvió hacia mí entonces, con las cejas levantadas, mirándome con una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

"Ha estado intentando llamar tu atención desde que se conocieron," continué, observando como sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados sin decir nada. "Si no te agrada… desilusiónalo con cuidado. Puede parecerte un bufón y esas cosas, pero es muy sensible y lo quiero, así que por favor, trata de no lastimar sus sentimientos… ¿de acuerdo?" Rose no habló, solo asintió pensativa, desviando sus ojos de mi atenta mirada.

"Asegúrate de afeitarte," Alice soltó, rompiendo efectivamente la tensión que rápidamente había llenado la habitación. "Asegúrate de afeitarte… _por todos lados_ … porque cuando mi hermano te vea con ese disfraz… me agradecerás por esa pequeña perla de sabiduría."

"¡Alice!" Jadeé, horrorizada por lo que insinuó y por la simple mención del nombre de Edward. Ella siempre eludía inteligentemente el tema y me pregunté si era porque sabía que era uno sensible.

"¡Oh, vamos! Va a estar ahí esta noche y estoy cansada de que le arranque la cabeza a todo el mundo, caminando furioso con esa expresión sombría en su rostro," dijo con brusquedad, agarrando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta, con Rose aún silenciosa siguiéndola sin decir nada. "Me contó lo que sugirió que ustedes dos hicieran… y todo lo que puedo decir es que mi hermano es un tonto. Pero amo a ese idiota malhumorado, así que trato de no tomarla en su contra. Comprendió que fue un gran error pedirte hacer algo así, y tengo el presentimiento que intentará compensártelo esta noche." Con eso, Alice dejó la habitación y entró al pasillo, pero Rose se dio la vuelta, me dio una sonrisa astuta, me guiñó un ojo y dijo, "No se la pongas fácil, Bella." Rose dejó el departamento, dejándome parada sola en la sala, con un diminuto atuendo negro de vaquera puta.

Emmett nunca regresó al departamento. Me quedé sentada el resto del día mirado al reloj en la pared, mordiéndome las uñas, tratando de memorizar mi nuevo menú de bebidas, lo que no funcionó muy bien ya que mis pensamientos estaban consumidos con la noche que me esperaba. Finalmente, con el rostro rojo, obedecí las órdenes de Alice, entrando a la ducha y afeitándome por todas partes, secándome después de mi ducha y cubriendo mi cuerpo con una espesa loción corporal con aroma a madreselva. Me puse el estúpido atuendo de vaquera, mirándome al espejo con el ceño fruncido mientras lo hacía.

Tomándome mi tiempo, sequé mi cabello con una secadora de pelo, luego me hice largos y gruesos rizos con unas tenazas rizadoras que pocas veces usaba. Después de debatirme por varios minutos, agarré mi bolsa de maquillaje debajo del lavabo, bufando molesta mientras me aplicaba con cuidado el maquillaje… que casi nunca usaba. Dejando mis ojos ahumados con una sombra oscura y un delineador negro, terminé al cubrir mis largas pestañas con una capa gruesa de rímel. Por alguna razón había un tubo de labial que nunca antes había usado al fondo de mi bolsa, y lo saqué, abriéndolo y casi me reí al ver el color rojo sangre que salió cuando giré la parte de abajo del tubo. Con delicadeza, deslicé el labial sobre mis labios, entonces me aseguré que no hubiese manchado mis dientes. Mirándose al espejo estaba una chica que nunca antes había visto. No, no una chica, una mujer… una mujer extremadamente _sexy_ que no podía creer que era _yo_.

Después de ponerme un par de botas vaqueras negras que Alice había dejado junto a la puerta de mi recámara, abrí mi pequeño armario, buscando hasta que encontré mi largo abrigo negro. Gracias a Dios que el clima se había vuelto bastante frío, ya que me negaba a caminar al trabajo vestida como una prostituta callejera. Deslizando mis brazos en el abrigo, lo cerré con fuerza por la cintura, agarré mis llaves de la encimera y las metí en mi bolsillo, saliendo del departamento.

Todos los empleados se reunirían temprano en el club, para que Alice pudiera mostrarnos el recientemente renovado edificio. Una burbuja de nervios se formó en mi vientre cuando finalmente me acerqué a la calle Beale, pasando demonios, duendes y hadas rosadas por el camino. No estaba segura si el nerviosismo se debía a mi nuevo papel en el club, o el hecho de que el mismísimo Edward estaría ahí. Al caminar con mi cabeza gacha, mi mente consumiéndose con las preguntas, me topé con una persona vagamente familiar.

Era un hombre vestido como Jesús, el mismo hombre que había ayudado la noche que un ebrio le arrojó una cerveza, derribándolo al suelo. Seguía oliendo a vodka barato, y obviamente estaba borracho por la forma en que se reía y se tambaleó cuando tropezó con otro, sus ojos vidriosos y la bata blanca que llevaba puesta se ondulaba con la ligera brisa que bajaba por Beale.

"¡Hola otra vez!" Dijo arrastrando las palabras, dándome una sonrisa.

Le devolví torpemente la sonrisa, explicándole que tenía que llegar al trabajo. Asintió, estallando en histéricas carcajadas cuando ansiosamente lo dejé en la acera, tambaleándose y gritando escrituras a mis espaldas. La calle Beale, como siempre, estaba animada por la música y el baile, pero ahora también estaba llena de borrachos disfrazados; monjas, fantasmas, zombis, princesas, lo que imagines, la calle Baele lo tenía. Al acercarme a lo que antes se conocía como McMillan's, me quedé mirando asombrada a la transformación frente a mí.

"Asombroso, ¿eh?" Carmen dijo, parada entre la multitud de empleados frente al club.

Asentí, notando que se veía como la parca, con una larga bata de seda negra, su rostro oculto por una grande capucha que caía al frente, mientras sostenía una guadaña de apariencia realista en una mano. En la otra sostenía una antigua linterna con una vela dentro sin llama que titilaba de una forma misteriosa.

El frente del edificio ahora estaba pintado de negro, la pintura de mal gusto que antes anunciaba los precios de cerveza barata ya no estaba. En vez de eso, las ventanas estaban brillando de limpias y un poco oscurecidas. Destellos de luz rosa, azul y verde se podía ver dentro, atravesando la pista de baile en múltiples formas y diseños. Ahora había un toldo negro sobre la puerta del club, que anunciaba el nombre, _Destino_ , en elegante letra cursiva color rosa fucsia. La gente ya estaba en fila, aunque todavía faltaba una hora para la gran reapertura.

Alice saltaba arriba y abajo con impaciencia en medio de la multitud gritando tan fuerte como podía, "¡Empleados de Destino… entren ahora!" mientras las puertas las mantenían abiertas dos hombres fornidos vestidos completamente de negro, mirando a nuestro grupo de forma sombría. Una intensa y rítmica música hip hop atravesó las puertas mientras nuestro entusiasta grupo entraba con dificultad.

Mi boca se abrió cuando entramos al club, las paredes completamente negras aparte de los candelabros de pared de neón en las paredes del lugar. Lujosos asientos de cuero negro cubrían las paredes alrededor de la pista de baile. Un pequeño escenario y una cabina de DJ estaba cerca, con un hombre delgado girando discos de pie detrás de él. Traía puesta una sudadera blanca y tenía una ligera barba de tres días en su rostro. Había un par de áreas acordonadas, un letrero rosa anunciando el área VIP cerca de cada una. Esas áreas tenían relucientes mesas negras y asientos acojinados. Bonitas mesas costosas con bancos altos estaban en todo el club, lejos de la pista de baile, y la barra de mierda en la que alguna vez serví bebidas estaba ahora transformada, la parte superior era ahora de un oscuro mármol negro, con luces azul neón a lo largo. Los estantes detrás de la barra llenos de alcohol estaban iluminados con luces rosa de neón, y una neblina con aroma dulce fluía sobre el piso oscuro de madera mientras caminábamos alrededor, admirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Escuché a una alegre voz preguntar. Giré mi cabeza, viendo por primera vez a Alice.

Traía puesto un corsé negro muy ajustado con una corta y esponjosa falda de tul negra y medias de red. Los zapatos en sus pies se veían dolorosos; negros con tacones de quince centímetros. Alice tenía una reluciente placa de policía plateada pegada a su corsé y traía puesto un sombrero negro de policía. Su maquillaje era oscuro, ahumado y _sexy_. Un par de esposas reales colgaban de su pequeña cadera. Se veía increíble.

"¡Creo que te ves genial y también este lugar! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto!" Respondí, dándole un rápido abrazo. Me sonrió, dando saltos en tacones que se veían incómodos.

"Vamos, chica," Alice se rio, arrastrándome hacia el área VIP. "Aquí es donde servirás bebidas. ¿Memorizaste el menú de bebidas mientras estuviste libre?" Asentí en respuesta y ella me dio una enorme sonrisa. "¡Eso es genial! Muy bien, entonces déjame mostrarte dónde está todo…" En los siguientes minutos Alice se convirtió en un pequeño torbellino, mostrando el club, no solo a mí sino también a todos los otros empleados, señalando dónde teníamos que encontrar todo para llevar a cabo nuestro trabajo eficientemente. Alice había arreglado todo de forma que fuera muy sencillo y organizado.

"¿Dónde está Patrick?" Le pregunté de pronto, y su rostro cayó un poco.

"Bueno, decidió irse," dijo, viéndose sorprendentemente triste, aunque no estaba segura por qué. No era como si lo conociera muy bien. "Decidió que no estaba hecho para esto… de modo que mi hermano hizo que me hiciera cargo hasta que encontremos un nuevo gerente general." Asentí pensativamente, tragando el nudo en mi garganta cuando Alice lo mencionó a _él_ , y esperando que Patrick pudiera encontrar un trabajo más adecuado para él.

Alice nos guio a la nueva sala de estar de los empleados, que básicamente era un lugar para guardar todas nuestras pertenecías. Señaló las nuevas cámaras de seguridad que estaban colocadas en todo el bar, explicando que todo se grababa y podía ser visto en la oficina del gerente general. Me puse extremadamente nerviosa cuando me di cuenta que muy pronto tendría que quitarme el abrigo y revelar mi atuendo de puta. Tomando una respiración profunda, abrí el cinturón, desabrochando los grandes botones y lo deslicé por mi cuerpo, colgándolo en un gancho en la sala de empleados con manos temblorosas. Cuando me di la vuelta, encontré a Tia y Carmen de pie ahí mirándome, con la boca abierta por el _shock_.

"¿Qué demonios tras puesto?" Tia preguntó, con sus cejas prácticamente en la cima de su frente. Ella traía puestos unos pantalones negros y una simple blusa negra.

"¿De qué estás vestida tú?" Pregunté, ignorando su pregunta.

"De mi _maldita_ persona," respondió, rodando los ojos. "¡Si esa pequeña loca viciosa cree que voy a ponerme un atuendo de puta, se llevará una sorpresa!"

"Créeme, esta fue enteramente su idea," le dije. "Nunca, jamás habría elegido yo esto."

"Bueno, buena suerte tratando de pasar desapercibida, como normalmente lo haces," Carmen soltó una risita por debajo de su capucha negra. "¡Sobresales como una mosca en la leche!"

"Genial," murmuré, sintiéndome totalmente descubierta mientras me movía incómoda en el atuendo de vaquera.

T y Carmen habían señalado mi más grande miedo; que la gente me viera. Maldije a Alice en mi interior por convencerme de usar este estúpido disfraz en primer lugar. Las tres salimos de la sala justo a tiempo para ver a los primeros clientes entrar en el bar, sus ojos admirando el recién renovado establecimiento. La élite de Memphis llegó; médicos, abogados, hombres de negocios, todos usando disfraces elegantes, nada barato o de mal gusto en el establecimiento Cullen. Podías sentir la riqueza en el aire, en la forma en que reían, la forma en que olían con sus colonias y perfumes costosos, los cuerpos plásticos de las mujeres después de años de bótox y cirugías. El nudo en mi garganta por los nervios se hizo más grande cuando empecé a tomar las órdenes de bebida, aún sin Edward a la vista. Mis amigas tenían razón; todos se me quedaban mirando al acercarme a las diferentes mesas, junto con Victoria y Laurent.

Rose entró en algún momento más tarde, haciendo aparecer la primera sonrisa real en mi rostro después de haber tomado múltiples órdenes de bebidas. Llevaba puesto un _sexy_ disfraz de payaso, y me pregunté si esa era su forma de burlarse de Emmett, que todavía no había llegado. Rose vestía un ajustado y brillante vestido rojo con la parte del frente de color azul real que le llegaba justo debajo de su trasero y terminaba con volantes de color rosa fucsia. Los volantes rosa fucsia también cubrían la orilla donde irían las mangas, y gigantes y esponjosas bolas rojas pasaban por su pecho hasta la parte baja de su vestido. Medias de red rosas y zapatos de plataforma a juego adornaban sus piernas y sus pies y traía puesto un puntiagudo sombrero de payaso color azul real encima de sus marcados rizos rubios. Me dio una sonrisa malvada y empezó a caminar hacia mí, mi rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, la que desapareció rápidamente cuando miré más allá de su hombro al pequeño grupo de personas detrás de ella.

Carlisle Cullen reía, con una mano en la espalda baja de su esposa. El traje _zoot_ _ **(**_ **2)** que traía puesto parecía auténtico, con un _fedora_ blanco a juego sobre su impecable cabeza. Esme estaba a su lado, sonriendo al ver su rostro mientras él reía, con un llamativo vestido rojo charleston de los veintes. Una banda de lentejuelas roja rodeaba su cabeza, brillando bajo las luces estroboscópicas, con una enorme pluma roja balanceándose cuando movía la cabeza. Los dos estaban hermosos, pero fue el malhumorado hombre de pie detrás de ellos el que me quitó el aliento.

Era alto y sombrío con su traje _zoot_ negro con raya diplomática, un _fedora_ negro inclinado al frente de su cabeza, ocultando su exquisito cabello color bronce. Una corbata rosa colgaba de su cuello, con sus manos descansando casualmente dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y estudiaba el lugar con amargura. Las luces en movimiento sobre él atravesaban su cuerpo, haciéndolo brillar de vez en cuando… parecía un ángel oscuro enviado desde el infierno para robar mi alma. Tal vez ya lo había hecho. Nunca encontró mis ojos, nunca sintió mi mirada, y me pregunté por un momento si nuestro hechizo ya no existía, si estuvimos alejados el tiempo suficiente para que el río de emociones entre los dos se secara. Vi cuando Alice corrió hacia sus padres y su hermano, saltando como un conejo que consumió crack. Carlisle le dio una sonrisa tensa y un incómodo abrazo cuando vio el atuendo de su pequeña. Ella los llevó a un área _lounge_ , señalando los asientos acolchonados y mirando alrededor brevemente antes de que sus ojos se posaran en mí. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando comenzó a hacerme gestos para que caminara hacia ella, y mi cabeza se sacudió un poco cuando, me di cuenta con horror, que esperaba que le sirviera a su hermano y a sus padres.

"¡Te ves muy linda, Bella! ¡Me encanta tu maquillaje! ¿Qué…?" La voz de Rose se apagó cuando vio a donde yo estaba mirando, observando como Edward y sus padres entraban en el área VIP. "Bella, escúchame. Me tienes a mí, a Alice e incluso a Esme de tu lado. Edward tiene la cabeza tan metida en el trasero de su padre que Carlisle tiene que echarse un pedo para que él pueda respirar. Que se joda Edward. Que se joda Carlisle. Ve hacia allá y haz alarde de lo que tu mamá te dio."

Mirando a sus bonitos ojos azules, supe que tenía razón. El hechizo que Edward tenía sobre mí tenía que romperse. Si él quería estar conmigo iba a tener que ser un hombre y decirle a Carlisle dónde podía meterse sus tradiciones. Llena de una sensación de determinación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, le asentí a Rose en señal de que entendía, haciéndola sonreír con suficiencia. Pasando junto a ella, me contoneé hasta donde estaba Alice junto al área VIP, observándome pensativa al ver la expresión en mi rostro. Ignorándola, me detuve frente al _lounge_ , dándole a los Cullen mi mejor sonrisa.

"¡Buenas noches! Soy su camarera, Bella," dije, señalando al gafete negro con mi nombre que tenía prendido debajo de un pecho parcialmente descubierto. Edward se me quedó mirando, sus ojos recorriéndome de la cabeza a los pies, con su boca abierta antes de convertirse en una mueca cuando vio lo ligera de ropa que estaba con las chaparreras sin trasero y el conjunto rojo de ropa interior. Sonreí engreída cuando vi que su rostro se calentaba por la ira. "¿Qué puedo traerles de beber esta noche?"

"¡Bella! ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!" Esme gritó, levantándose de un salto de su cómodo asiento y dándome un abrazo. "¡Te ves simplemente maravillosa, querida!" Exclamó, dándome un guiño secreto antes de besarme en la mejilla. Ella olía como a galletas y rayos de sol.

"Señora Cullen, usted se ve preciosa como siempre," respondí con sinceridad. "¿Y él es el señor Cullen? Es un placer conocerlo," le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano. Carlisle Cullen se me quedó mirando por un momento, con una sonrisa fría en su rostro antes de ponerse de pie y tomar mi mano. En vez de estrecharla, la llevó a su boca, dándole un ligero beso.

"Así que, ella es la famosa Bella Swan," murmuró cuando aparté mi mano de sus labios. Sus ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me daba una sonrisa crítica. "He escuchado mucho sobre usted, señorita Swan," ronroneó enigmáticamente. Se volvió a sentar en la cabina, sus ojos fríos aún permanecían en mí.

¿Edward le había hablado de mí a su padre… o lo había hecho Alice o Esme? No podía estar segura… y tampoco sabía cómo responder a su vago comentario… quería decirle, _"También he escuchado mucho de ti, pendejo. He escuchado todo sobre tus estúpidas demandas a tu hijo. Besa mi trasero."_ ¡También quería borrar de una bofetada la sonrisa engreída y condescendiente de su frío rostro! En vez de eso, simplemente repetí, con una gran sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, "¿Qué puedo traerles de beber?"

Me dieron sus órdenes de bebida, Edward murmuró la suya bajo su aliento mientras miraba incómodo mi atuendo. Dándoles otra gran sonrisa falsa y lanzando mis largas ondas castañas por encima de mi hombro, marché hacia la barra, repitiendo las órdenes de bebida a Carmen que daba vueltas detrás de la barra, con su guadaña ahora recargada contra la pared.

Mezcló rápidamente las bebidas mientras yo masticaba mi labio y murmuraba, "Y un trago de Jager." Carmen me dio una mirada confundida ya que había titubeado con la última orden. Colocando las bebidas frente a mí, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando agarré el trago de Jager, levantándolo y exclamando, "¡Por mis ancestros alemanes!" y con eso, me tomé de un trago el caliente líquido ardiente, con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas antes de estrellarlo sobre la barra y decir, "Dame otro."

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, estás haciendo, Bella?" Carmen siseó, mirando frenética alrededor del lugar. "¡No puedes beber en el trabajo, eso es robar!"

"Sácate la mazorca del trasero, Car, y prepárame otra bebida," le respondí, levantándole una ceja. "Pondré algo de dinero en la caja más tarde si te hace sentir mejor."

"Demonios, sí, nena," exclamó Tia, agarrando el Jagermeister de los ágiles dedos de Carmen. "Bebe, Swan. Recuerdo la última vez que te embriagaste. ¡Esa fue una mierda graciosa!" Se carcajeó mientras me servía otro trago que rápidamente me tomé de golpe. La bebida no tardó mucho en hacer efecto, y empecé a reírme excesivamente.

"¿Por qué estás bebiendo?" Me preguntó Carmen preocupada. "Porque no soy irlandesa," respondí con el ceño fruncido y encogiéndome de hombros, como si esa fuera una respuesta aceptable. Tia y Carmen compartieron miradas de curiosidad entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros. Agarré las bebidas de los Cullen, sosteniéndolas insegura en mi bandeja, prácticamente regresando al _lounge_ dando saltitos, de algún modo sin derramar una gota.

"¡Aquí tienen, chicos! ¡Qué disfruten!" Gorjeé, estallando en carcajadas cuando Carlisle Cullen me miró inquisitivamente. Deslicé las bebidas por la mesa a cada uno de ellos, dándole a Carlisle un _sexy_ guiño, alejándome dando saltitos hacia otro mesa llena de jóvenes ebrios que me miraron lascivamente.

"¿Están listos para ordenar algo más, chicos?" Ronroneé, lanzando mi cabello sobre mi hombro y sacando mi cadera.

Un tipo rubio con sorprendentes ojos azules lamió sus labios y dijo, "Estoy listo para algo, pero no es una bebida." Resoplé en respuesta, soltando una risita como una tonta colegiala, y ahora el alcohol realmente estaba surtiendo efecto. El hombre sonrió, me dio su orden de bebida y me contoneé de regreso a la barra, todo el tiempo sintiendo los ojos de los hombres sobre mí.

Justo cuando llegué a la barra y le di a Carmen su orden, sentí una mano cálida envolver mi codo. "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Lo escuché decir, y no tuve que darme la vuelta para saber quién era, su familiar aroma y su voz como la miel se reproducían en mis sueños todos los días. "¡Ponte detrás de esa barra! ¡Todos están mirando tu trasero!"

"Pero si solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, señor Cullen," murmuré, girando un poco mi cabeza para encontrar su mirada letal. "Ya no soy un barman. Al parecer carezco de las habilidades requeridas de un barman en un establecimiento Cullen… es gracioso lo decepcionante que soy para todos ustedes, ¿no cree? No soy la bastante buena como barman, no soy lo bastante buena para ti…"

"¿Alice te degradó? No me dijo nada…" Sonaba confundido, y por alguna razón eso hizo que me echara a reír. Carmen empujó una bebida por la barra hacia mí, ella y Tia observaban el intercambio entre Edward y yo con expresiones cómicas en su rostro. Me volví a reír.

"Disculpe, señor Cullen," ronroneé, agarrando la bebida con una mano al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta.

Su rostro se retorció por la ira, y me fulminó con una mirada asesina. Lo escuché jadear bruscamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi abultado escote. Soltando una risita, pellizqué su mejilla y pasé junto a él, regresando a la mesa llena de hombres ebrios. Le di a mi cliente su bebida con una tonta e inestable reverencia, y él la tomó colocándola sobre la mesa y me agarró por la cintura, poniéndome efectivamente en su regazo. Sus amigos gritaron y dieron alaridos mientras él les sonreía, susurrando en mi oído las cosas que quería hacerme. Su aliento olía como a cigarrillos y whiskey, y no era el aliento que quería oler, no era el aliento que quería que me invadiera. Su erección presionaba en mi trasero. Tratando de zafarme de él, levanté la vista alarmada para ver a Edward caminado furioso hacia mí, metiendo su mano al bolsillo interior de su traje, y me di cuenta horrorizada que probablemente estaba alcanzando un arma.

Fue entonces que las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

"¡Suelta a mi hermana, chupapollas!" Un vozarrón retumbó por sobre el golpeteo de la música hip hop que llenaba el club. El hombre que me sujetaba dejó caer sus brazos de mi cintura, y me deslicé al suelo con un golpe sordo. Miré hacia arriba, mi rostro congelado por la sorpresa.

De pie a mi lado estaba mi hermanastro, con un disfraz de un _hotdog_ gigantesco, sus brazos saliendo de enormes panes de fieltro a cada lado de su cuerpo. Una salchicha gigantesca bajaba a lo largo de su cuerpo, la punta sobresaliendo precariamente entre sus piernas como un enorme pene rojo. Su airado rostro nos miraba a través de un agujero dentro del _hotdog_ gigante, una larga tira de tela curveada bajaba por el frente como un listón de mostaza. Ignorando por completo el hecho de que acababa de ser maltratada por un extraño y estaba sentada en el suelo, estallé en risitas histéricas con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

"¡Eres una salchicha, eres una salchicha!" Canturreé, cayendo de costado, riendo y resoplando.

Emmett me miró con el ceño fruncido, recogiéndome del suelo y arrojándome sobre un hombro cubierto por el pan. Aullé de la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward mientras colgaba sobre el hombro de Emmett. Él se giró, cruzando el club hasta que llegamos a un rincón oscuro, donde prácticamente me hizo caer en una silla. Estaba despatarrada en la silla, con mis brazos caídos, mis costados adoloridos por la risa y Emmett mirándome.

"Bellarina, ¿estás ebria?" Mi hermano preguntó, su rostro enojado tornándose poco a poco en uno divertido. Asentí y solté una risita y él sacudió la cabeza con falsa decepción, riéndose bajito. "¿Quieres que pateé el trasero de ese tipo? ¡Quédate aquí y voy a ir a patearle el trasero!"

"No, no, está bien," me eché a reír, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos. "No hizo nada malo. ¡Probablemente pensó que era una prostituta ya que estoy vestida como una!"

Ignoró mi comentario, sus ojos desviándose al otro lado del club. "Supongo que no tengo que patear su trasero después de todo… parece que ese idiota va a hacerlo por mí." Seguí la mirada de Emmett justo a tiempo para ver a Edward hablar con el portero que luego se llevó al joven ebrio a través del bar, desapareciendo detrás de una puerta que conducía al callejón que pasaba a un lado del club.

Edward se dio la vuelta, mirándome a los ojos a través del lugar, su mirada se desvió de mí a mi hermano. Atravesó furioso el lugar, con sus manos cerradas en puños, deteniéndose frente a Emmett y a mí. Edward respiró con más fuerza cuando murmuró, "Tenemos que hablar."

"Retrocede, pervertido," gruñó Emmett, cruzando los brazos en su enorme pecho de _hotdog_. "¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!"

"Tu hermana…" Murmuró Edward, enderezándose. Su rostro perdió su típico ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía a Emmett su mano. "Soy Edward Cullen…" Su voz se apagó cuando no pudo encontrar la forma adecuada de presentarse, haciéndome reír otra vez.

"¿Edward?" Dijo Emmett, evaluándolo, viéndose poco impresionado. Edward dejó caer su mano torpemente cuando Emmett se negó a estrecharla. "¿Este es el marica del que estás enamorada?" Emmett preguntó, señalando con su pulgar en su dirección. Edward me miró sorprendido, al escucharlo decir 'enamorada'.

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero Tia interrumpió, gritando, "¡La última de la noche!"

Me levanté con dificultad de la silla, explicando entre hipidos que tenía que terminar de servir a mis clientes. Dejé a un perplejo Emmett y Edward detrás cuando regresé al área _lounge_ donde estaban los Cullen, menos Edward, para ver que la malvada zorra, Tanya, ya se les había unido. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe, su cabello rubio peinado con crepé. Sus largos brazos delgados cubiertos con guantes de seda blancos y prácticamente estaba sentada en el regazo de Carlisle besando efectivamente su trasero. Esme estaba sentada cerca fulminándola con la mirada. Carlisle se reía y charlaba con ella, como si fueran viejos amigos… lo que posiblemente eran. Al parecer se perdieron el desenfreno entre Emmett, el tipo borracho y yo, ya que Esme me miró sonriendo cuando finalmente notó que estaba ahí.

"¡Oh, Bella! Allí estás," dijo emocionada, ignorando a su esposo y a Tanya. "Me alegra tanto verte… ¿podrías traerme algo fuerte? ¿Muy fuerte?" Susurró la última parte, asintiendo ligeramente hacia Tanya quién, al verme ahí ahora, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, señora," le sonreí, dando saltitos a la barra y ordenando un fuerte whiskey irlandés. Carmen preparó rápidamente la bebida, deslizándola por la barra. Mi sangre seguía agitada por el Jager, dándome el coraje líquido para pavonearme de regreso a la mesa de los Cullen. Edward regresó mientras yo no estaba, sentándose junto a su madre. Tanya abandonó a Carlisle en mi ausencia y ahora manoseaba a Edward. Una emoción de placer egoísta recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi apartarla de él, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándola con la mirada todo el tiempo mientras ella hacía un puchero.

"Aquí tiene, señora Cullen," anuncié y la cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe al escuchar mi voz. "Un robusto whiskey irlandés."

"Ah, whiskey irlandés. Solo lo mejor," Carlisle ronroneó, viendo a su esposa tomar un sorbo, dándome una sonrisa de lado.

"Sí, desafortunadamente no todos podemos ser irlandeses," dije, mi voz con falsa tristeza al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Su sonrisa de lado desapareció, y vi como sus ojos se entrecerraban.

"¿Sabe algo de su gente, señorita Swan?" Carlisle preguntó, cogiendo su vaso y bebiendo lo que quedaba de su bebida. Escuché a Alice detrás de mí mientras apresuraba a los clientes que quedaban a salir por la puerta, y me deslicé en el asiento junto a Carlisle, provocando que me viera con una fría mirada.

"Escoceses y alemanes," respondí, batiendo mis pestañas con un puchero. Podía sentir los ojos de Tanya taladrándome. "Ni una gota de irlandeses, me temo."

"Una verdadera lástima, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?" Carlisle respondió, dejando la copa ahora vacía sobre la mesa y volviéndose hacia mí. Me dio una sonrisa engreída.

"Padre, es suficiente," Edward me sorprendió al decir eso, dándome una sonrisa tierna. Su padre gruñó descontento, insultado por la voz amonestadora de Edward.

"No, me siento orgullosa de mi legado," le dije, devolviendo la mirada malvada de Tanya. "¿Qué diferencia hace el linaje en mi vida?"

"Las tradiciones, querida," respondió, sonriendo con maldad. "Todas las familias tienen tradiciones. Puede que te sorprenda, pero nosotros tenemos una tradición en nuestra familia." _Ahh… ahora quería jugar_.

"¿Y cuál es esa, señor Cullen?" Le pregunté inocentemente, girando un mechón largo de cabello en mi dedo. Edward se movió incómodamente en su asiento, mirando a su padre con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"Bueno, es el deber de un Cullen continuar con nuestro linaje irlandés. Todos nuestros ancestros son irlandeses, y es nuestra responsabilidad honrarlos al continuar la tradición."

"Es una lástima," respondí, ocasionando que Carlisle, de hecho, me mirara sorprendido. "Estoy segura que a un montón de familiares muertos no podría importarles menos con quién pasan sus hijos el resto de sus vidas."

Escuché que Edward y Tanya jadearon, mientras Esme cubría una risita con su mano enguantada. Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta por la mirada furiosa que estaba recibiendo de Carlisle. Alice estaba gritando que todos fueran a la pista de baile y me incliné, agarrando el resto de la bebida de Edward mientras él me observaba, perplejo. Me la tomé de un solo trago, disculpándome con el grupo. Lo último que escuché fue la voz llorona de Tanya susurrando con fuerza, "Creí que habías dicho que era un club con clase, Carlisle. ¡Ella se ve como una puta de poca monta!"

Caminando detrás de la barra, hice exactamente lo que le prometí a Carmen que haría, metiendo un puñado de efectivo en la registradora que ella tenía abierta. Rose y Alice se acercaron a la barra, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Barra libre!" Gritó Alice. "¡ _After party_!" Escuché que mi hermano soltó un ruidoso grito de guerra, y miré en su dirección, gimiendo mientras revisaba una pequeña _laptop_ que estaba junto al DJ.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Rose, viéndome forcejear con Carmen quitándole la botella de Jagermeister de sus dedos. Me serví un trago, dejando que el caliente líquido quemara mi garganta antes de responder.

"¿Qué no ha pasado? Edward ha pasado la mayor parte de la noche fulminándome con la mirada o viéndome con tristeza, su exnovia no deja de manosearlo, su padre me odia, y mi hermano está eligiendo la música. Esta noche no va a terminar bien," respondí, sirviéndome el cuarto trago de la noche, el que Carmen sacó efectivamente de mi mano y se tomó ella. Le di una sonrisa torcida que me devolvió, agarrando un vaso y preparando una bebida para T.

"Bebe, T," le ordené, empujando el vaso por la barra. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, un metro y medio de distancia, sin desperdiciar una gota. ¡Que no soy una buena barman, mi trasero!

"Uh, uh. Sé de tu pequeño plan malvado. Empieza contigo poniéndome ebria como una chica blanca y termina conmigo despertando en un campo en alguna parte desnuda… o peor, todos ustedes me llevarán a alguna parte y me asesinarán."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza y riéndome entre dientes, coreé su nombre, con Rose, Alice y Carmen uniéndose eficazmente. Finalmente se tomó la bebida, su rostro arrugándose por el sabor. Silbamos y gritamos alentándola a beber más. Las cosas después de eso se volvieron borrosas, al mismo tiempo que la habitación empezaba a inclinarse un poco.

Afortunadamente, Esme y Carlisle rechazaron cortésmente la invitación de Alice de quedarse a la _after party_ , dejando discretamente el edificio abrazándose el uno al otro. Mientras Carlisle me lanzaba una fría mirada por encima de su hombro, levanté mi trago recién servido de Jager, saludándolo mientras se iba. Edward y Tanya estaban cerca de la puerta principal, él gritándole que se fuera, señalando a la puerta junto a él mientras ella sacudía su cabeza y se mantenía firme, plantando sus tacones en el suelo con firmeza y dándole una mirada pasiva. No podrían importarme menos esos dos, porque estaba demasiado ocupada emborrachándome.

Finalmente, los empleados que quedaban, junto con Alice, Rose y Emmett, terminaron en la pista, bailando al ritmo de Ice Ice Baby. Emmett empezó a hacer el corredor, lo que llevó al Rogger Rabbit. En poco tiempo estaba haciendo el jerk y luego el cabbage patch. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Emmett se puso entre Tia y Carmen, su gigantesca salchicha roja picando provocativamente a Tia en el trasero mientras Carmen arrojaba una pierna alrededor de unos de sus panes de _hotdog_ , restregándose contra él, haciéndome aullar de la risa. Él le gritó a Tia, "¿Siquiera has estado antes con un hombre blanco?" y ella respondió, "No, ¿por qué? ¿Estás ofreciendo tus servicios?" Rose, ya en su propio estado de embriaguez, empezó a llorar, corriendo al baño, con Alice siguiéndola.

Gemí al ver a mi imbécil hermano, terminándome la bebida que sostenía mientras me tambaleaba hacia el baño. Al pasar por el pasillo cercano, el rincón de la habitación ahora envuelta en oscuridad, sentí una mano fría que me agarró por detrás, cubriendo mi boca mientras pateaba y dejaba escapar gritos amortiguados, ahogados por la fuerte música.

Estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la parte trasera del club, pegada a alguien que se sentía extrañamente familiar, pero no de una buena forma. Agarré la mano que cubría mi boca y el gritó se atoró en mi garganta cuando habló por primera vez.

"Isabella, ha pasado mucho tiempo," la voz me dijo bajito, mi cuerpo se congeló por el terror. _¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser él! ¡Por favor, Dios, no permitas que sea él!_ "¿Me extrañaste? Yo te extrañé…" James susurró, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Nunca soltó mi boca para escuchar mi respuesta. "Sabía que con el tiempo te encontraría… sabía que nunca dejarías el sur, que nunca te alejarías mucho de casa, aunque ha sido un tanto preocupante ya que Jasper cubrió cada paso que diste. Ahora, escúchame con atención. Deshazte de tu hermano, y dile a Jasper que me deje de una puta vez en paz. Estoy bastante cansado de que me persiga de estado a estado, de pueblo en pueblo. Es muy meticuloso e implacable, se lo reconozco. Sin embargo, ya me he aburrido bastante con todo eso. Si no termina pronto, voy a tener que empezar a matar gente de nuevo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Isabella? ¿Quieres que empiece a matar a todos los que amas? Tal parece que has hecho muchos amigos desde que te mudaste aquí… odiaría que alguien más saliera lastimado."

" _¡No!"_ Traté de gritar, pero él sostuvo su mano con firmeza sobre mi boca, su otra mano ahora bajando a mi pecho. Intenté usar cada movimiento que sabía, cada movimiento que me había entrenado para realizar a la perfección, pero no funcionaron porque el hombre me sujetaba con fuerza. Contuve las ganas de vomitar cuando tomó uno de mis pechos, amasándolo mientras respiraba en mi cuello.

"Cuando estés lista a aceptar el hecho de que me perteneces… sabrás dónde encontrarme. Ven sola. Te estaré esperando," susurró, con un inestable tono de voz agradable. Y entonces se fue, desapareciendo en las sombras, dejando solo el persistente olor a cigarrillos viejos.

Caí de rodillas, jadeando por aire y rogando sobriedad, maldiciéndome por todas las bebidas que había consumido. Al estar sentada en el suelo escuché un grito horrendo por sobre el sonido de la música hip hop. _¡No, por favor, no mis amigos! ¡Por favor, Señor, no permitas que haya lastimado a mis amigos!_ Luché para ponerme de pie, balanceándome en la oscuridad, saliendo del pasillo a trompicones hacia el club. Tia estaba en la puerta que conducía al callejón, con el rostro paralizado por la conmoción. Se volvió hacia mí, haciendo gestos como loca mientras yo corría tambaleándome hacia ella. Señaló hacia el callejón y lentamente atravesé la puerta, con Tia siguiéndome de cerca.

De pie en el callejón no estaba James, sino Carmen, su cuerpo aún cubierto con la bata negra de la parca. En una mano sostenía la linterna con la vela sin flama titilando. En la otra mano sostenía una botella rota, los bordes dentados bañados en sangre espesa. Un hombre yacía en el suelo debajo de ella, con sangre brotando de un largo corte en su frente. Su bata blanca ondeaba a su alrededor, y él se veía como si estuviera simplemente durmiendo, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión pacífica en su rostro.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Jadeé, mirando a Carmen en _shock_. "¡El Jesús ebrio está muerto!"

* * *

 **(1) Phoebe Anne Oakley Moses (Condado de Darke, Ohio, 13 de agosto de 1860 – Greenville, Ohio, 3 de noviembre de 1926) fue una famosa tiradora que participó durante diecisiete años en el espectáculo de Buffalo Bill que recreaba escenas del viejo oeste.** **A la edad de 15 años ganó a Frank Buttler (1847-1926), un tirador y entrenador de perros, los $100 que éste apostaba a cualquiera que lo venciese en una competición de tiro. Annie aceptó el reto y el resultado fue que, de 25 tiros posibles, ella no falló ninguno, mientras Butler erró en uno.**

 **(2) Traje zoot es conocido en México como traje de Pachuco.**

* * *

 _ **¡Y apareció James! Pobre Bella :( Ahora que al parecer empezaba a crearse una vida lejos de ese psicópata, él vuelve a hacer de su vida un infierno. ¿Será que Bella, por temor a que lastime a sus amigos, a Edward, vaya a buscarlo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Sin duda hay mucho de qué hablar, mucho qué comentar sobre este capítulo. Prácticamente les estoy dando dos con el precio de uno jejeje. Ya aprendimos un poco más de Rose y su pasado, ahora ella también ya es amiga de Bella. Y Bella platicó un poco más del pasado que tuvo con sus tíos, por qué sabe disparar tan bien. Es evidente que la pobre no ha tenido una vida fácil, y ahora que parecía a pintar un poco mejor (con todo y la incertidumbre con Edward), vuelve a aparecer este tipo. Tendremos que ver ahora qué hará Bella después de esa amenaza y cómo actuará Edward si se entera de todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó, qué esperan que suceda ahora. Recuerden que si no saben que escribir, con solo un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo queremos saber que leen y disfrutan de la historia, y eso sirve también para que más autoras otorguen permiso para traducción. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, no lo olviden. Además que con ellos, USTEDES marcan el ritmo de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, liduvina, kaja0507, Sheei Luquee, miop, Gabriela cuellar, Say's, jupy, Alexandra Nash, Sully YM, Melany, freedom2604, BereB, crysty katy, lagie, bbluelilas, Arlette Cullen Swan, paupau1, rjnavajas, Melina, JessMel, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, SharOn, MelACS, Klara Anastacia Cullen, torrespera172, Shikara65, yese, Danny CullenMa, EriCastelo, Manligrez, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Julieth, Flor Santana, anybella, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Paty Limon, andyG, Gabriela Cullen, FerHerrera, Cary, andreasotoseneca, patymdn, Karina, Jimena G, Vrigny, PRISOL, Vanina Iliana, Pili, Tata XOXO, Karlita Carrillo, angryc, injoa, saraipineda44, maries24, VampireQueenR18, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, MARIA JOSE ESPIN, Liz Vidal, carolaap, cavendano13, Mafer, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Yendry Villachica, DenniChavez, Pam Malfoy Black Brenda Cullenn, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	10. La chica blanca más gangsta que conozco

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ: LA CHICA BLANCA MÁS GANGSTA QUE CONOZCO**

 _You don't need a girl like me_

 _I've got bruises you can't see_

 _And when the lights go out_

 _I won't be around_

 _You don't need a girl like me_

 _Girl Like Me – Miranda Lambert_

"¿Por qué me estás viendo así?" Preguntó Carmen cuando me le quedé mirando junto al hombre que sangraba. Su rostro se perdía en el mar de oscuridad bajo la capucha negra de la bata. "¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Salí a fumar y lo encontré así!"

Sentí el pulso del hombre en su cuello, suspirando de alivio cuando el débil pero constante latido de su corazón palpitó debajo de las puntas de mis dedos. "Está vivo," le dije, mirando brevemente a mis amigas justo cuando escuché al hombre gemir bajito, girando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?" Preguntó Tia, mirando preocupada hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el callejón. "¿O una ambulancia?"

"No llamen a nadie," dijo el hombre con voz rasposa, sus ojos amables abriéndose y mirando a los míos preocupados. "Por favor, no llamen a nadie," repitió, con un dejo de pánico en su voz, un pánico que solo alguien como yo podría comprender sin cuestionarlo.

"Déjame ver bien esa herida en tu cabeza," le respondí, ignorando momentáneamente su suplica, quitando el cabello de su frente para ver mejor el corte. "Si está muy profunda puede que necesites puntadas y tendrás que ir al hospital para que te las den. ¿Podría alguna de ustedes conseguir algo para limpiar esta herida?" Les pedí a mis dos amigas. Tia asintió, se dio la vuelta y desapareció dentro del club, la música de los noventas retumbó ruidosamente en el callejón cuando abrió la puerta, ahogándose rápidamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

"Estaba en el callejón bebiendo y un hombre caminó por aquí, tratando de pasar por esa puerta," el Jesús ebrio explicó, mirándome con seriedad antes de señalar la puerta a un lado del club. "Le dije que tenía que dejar de intentar escabullirse sin pagar… no me vio cuando trató de entrar. Cuando hablé, me vio sentado cerca del contenedor… agarró la botella de mi mano. Cuando me levanté, rompió el extremo de la botella contra la pared de ladrillo y se lanzó con ella hacia mí. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo…"

"¿Cómo se veía?" Pregunté; con un nudo en mi garganta.

"Estatura promedio… peso promedio… de mediana edad… cabello largo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su color de ojos… llevaba ropa oscura. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo en realidad," el hombre mayor respondió, batallando para sentarse.

"James…" Dije para mis adentros, sintiéndome increíblemente culpable y tragando grueso. Sujeté su brazo cuando se sentó, tratando de estabilizarlo. Tia finalmente regresó, con un kit de primeros auxilios en su mano. Saqué los suministros, me puse un par de guantes y limpié el corte tan bien como pude, aliviada de ver que la herida no era tan profunda como previamente asumí. Tomando pequeñas mariposas adhesivas, uní los bordes de la herida tanto como pude para asegurarme que sanara apropiadamente y disminuyeran los riesgos de infección y cicatrices. El hombre me sonrió amablemente cuando ofrecí llevarlo al hospital, y educadamente rechazó mi solicitud. Estaba un poco inestable, pero era difícil decir si era por la herida en su cabeza o simplemente porque estaba ligeramente embriagado. Tambaleándose, se despidió con una mano temblorosa antes de escabullirse silenciosamente por el callejón, desapareciendo dando la vuelta en la esquina del edificio.

Fue mi culpa que James atacara a este hombre en este sucio callejón, solo, sin nadie que lo defendiera. Si James no estuviera tras de mí nunca se habría topado con el Jesús ebrio, que había estado sentado tranquilamente junto al contenedor haciendo lo suyo. ¿A cuántas personas lastimaría James tratando de llegar a mí? ¿La siguiente persona moriría? Pensé por un momento en mi tío Peter. James le había quitado la vida hace años. Era un hombre loco y enfermo, pero no se merecía morir de la forma en que murió. Necesitaba ayuda para sus problemas mentales… no ser asesinado a sangre fría.¿Tendrían el mismo destino mi familia y amigos? La razón para que huyera de casa y me ocultara, no solo fue la de protegerme, sino también para proteger a los que amo al distanciarme de ellos. Había creído tontamente que si no estaba cerca sus vidas podrían continuar, con suerte un tanto normal. Ahora pareciera como si los problemas de los que había intentado huir tan desesperadamente me hubiesen alcanzado y lo único diferente era el hecho de que personas nuevas e inocentes se estaban viendo envueltas en mi horrible situación. Tenía que descubrir una solución sin provocar que alguien a quién amo salga lastimado. Me paseé de un lado al otro del callejón, y cada sombra que veía provocaba que se formara un nudo de pánico en mi garganta mientras me devanaba los sesos por una solución.

"Muy bien, es momento de que confieses, Swan," dijo Tia, interrumpiendo el único sonido viniendo del callejón que era el taconeo de mis botas contra el pavimento. Hice una pausa al escuchar sus palabras, tratando de procesarlas entre la confusión de mis pensamientos y emociones. "Carmen y yo íbamos a salir a fumar cuando vimos a un hombre correr por el pasillo y salir por esta puerta," explicó, señalando a la puerta. "Carmen corrió hacia la puerta, toda pálida y curiosa por naturaleza como ustedes la gente blanca suele ser. Cuando la escuché gritar me asomé, en contra de mi buen juicio y la encontré parada ahí junto al hombre ebrio. Me di la vuelta para pedir ayuda y te vi salir tambaleándote del pasillo… el mismo pasillo del que salió corriendo el atacante del Jesús ebrio. ¿Qué está pasando, Swan? ¿Sabes quién atacó al Jesús ebrio? ¿También te lastimó a ti?"

Pasando los dedos por mi largo cabello, me quedé mirando a mis amigas. Tía estaba con los brazos cruzados observándome con sus oscuros críticos ojos y Carmen, cuya capucha ya había caído sobre sus pequeños hombros, me miraba malhumorada, con su cabello castaño asimétrico enmarcando su rostro delgado. Estas chicas eran mis amigas y les debía una explicación.

"Sí," le respondí, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. "Lo conozco. Su nombre es James. Es alguien que conozco desde que era una niñita. Vino aquí a advertirme… que si no… me entrego a él, va a lastimar a la gente que amo. Tengo que hacer algo… es solo que no sé qué." Empecé a pasearme otra vez, tirando de mi cabello, pensando momentáneamente en Edward y cómo tiraba constantemente de su cabello cuando estaba enojado o estresado.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'entregarte a él'?" Carmen preguntó, sus ojos castaño claro mirando confusa a los míos castaño oscuro. Tomé otra respiración profunda y respondí, "Me quiere a mí. Eso es todo. Me dijo que sabría dónde encontrarlo… lo que no sé… pero lo sabré, porque voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para terminar esto. Tengo que terminar con esto. ¡No sé cómo, pero _voy_ a terminar esto!"

"¿Es algún tipo de… acosador o algo así?" Tia preguntó en voz baja.

"¡Sí! Es un maldito acosador, ¿de acuerdo?" Respondí con brusquedad, desquitando mi frustración injustamente en los que amo. "Me secuestró cuando era una niña… Si Emmett y Jasper no me hubieran encontrado en ese entonces, bueno, ya estaría muerta. ¡No se supone que fuera así! Pasé años en terapia… y me ayudó muchísimo. ¡Él estaba en prisión! Comencé a funcionar como una persona normal otra vez después de eso. Pero él escapó hace algunos años… he estado huyendo desde entonces. De algún modo me encontró. Me metió al pasillo, me amenazó y… me tocó… ¡Está obsesionado conmigo! Esto nunca terminará, ¿verdad? Esto nunca terminará." Empecé a desvariar y murmurar, más para mí que para mis amigas mientras seguía paseándome de un lado al otro del callejón. ¡Piensa, Bella! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo _hacer_?

Carmen y Tia se miraron la una a la otra preocupadas, antes de devolver su mirada hacia mí. Me paré en seco girándome sobre mis talones, apuntando un dedo entre las dos y siseé, "No le cuenten a nadie sobre James. Nunca lo vieron… no encontramos al Jesús ebrio en el callejón. Jamás sucedió nada de esto, ¿entendido?"

Carmen titubeó, y luego respondió, "Bella, ¿no crees que es mejor contarle a tu hermano? ¿Qué pasa si vuelve y te lleva? ¡No podría vivir con ese tipo de culpa! Si no quieres que le contemos a Emmett, al menos déjanos contarle a Edward. Él es un hombre poderoso…" La interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración.

"Edward es la última persona que debe saberlo," susurré, amando muchísimo a mi hermano, pero la sola idea de que Edward pudiera ser lastimado por James provocó que mi cuerpo se congelara por el terror. Edward era el único hombre por el que había tenido sentimientos románticos, el único hombre con el que había imaginado estar… y que me condenen antes de permitir que sufra a manos de ese psicópata.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Carmen preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y mirándome mientras yo empezaba de nuevo a pasearme de un lado al otro.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía y risa ebria entró al callejón desde la calle, pero apenas si la noté cuando empecé a formular un plan. ¿Era un plan estable? No. Era un plan completamente idiota y pobremente calculado, pero era el único que tenía y tendría que tomar el riesgo. Estaba cansada de huir, cansada de ocultarme, cansada de mirar por encima de mi hombro, y cansada de estar asustada la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba harta y cansada de estar _harta y cansada_. Era el momento de recuperar mi vida… el momento de finalmente tener una vida propia, una vida sin James Hunter en ella.

"Vuelvan a entrar… actúen como si todo fuera normal. Si alguien pregunta, díganle que estoy afuera tomando algo de aire. No le digan a nadie lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una idea…" Respondí, buscando mi teléfono en las estúpidas chaparreras. Sacándolo, me desplacé por mis contactos hasta que encontré el que necesitaba, presionando mi dedo en la pantalla e iluminando el número. Levanté la vista, sorprendida de ver a mis amigas aún paradas ahí, observándome.

"No vamos a ir a ninguna parte. O nos dices lo que vas a hacer o vamos a ir con Emmett," dijo Carmen con un tono de voz extrañamente firme, mirándome con ojos férreos. Tia la miró y luego a mí con incertidumbre.

"Bien," dije con brusquedad, lanzando mis manos hacia arriba con frustración. "Es momento de conseguir un arma, ¿está bien? Necesito algo para protegerme hasta que averigüe dónde encontrar a James. Necesito un arma que no puedan rastrear hacia mí porque después que descubra dónde está James, voy a cazar al bastardo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Quieres ser parte de eso? No lo creo. Vuelvan a entrar y no se preocupen por mí."

Las dos siguieron mirándome preocupadas, antes de que Carmen suspirara, pasara los dedos por su cabello y dijera, "Estoy contigo. No vas a pasar por esto sola. Una verdadera amiga no te dejaría pasar por esto sola." Le dio a Tia una mirada penetrante.

Tia gimió y frotó su frente, murmurando, "No puedo creer que siquiera esté diciendo esto, pero yo también estoy contigo. He estado pasando mucho tiempo con ustedes caras pálidas. Estoy empezando a hacer mierdas realmente estúpidas."

Intenté discutir con ellas, pero no me escucharon. Carmen entró en el lugar con la intención de informarle a cualquiera que nos buscara que estábamos afuera tomando algo de aire. Volvió a salir discretamente al callejón y las dos me vieron presionar la pantalla, llamando a alguien que conocí cuando recién me mudé a Memphis. Estaría despierto, y no estaría lejos. Contestó el teléfono con voz ronca y escuchó sin interrumpir mientras le explicaba lo que necesitaba con susurros. Terminamos la llamada y me recargué en el edificio, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de calentar mi cuerpo contra el frío del aire.

"¿De verdad van a quedarse aquí afuera todo el tiempo?" Pregunté, a lo que simplemente se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron en respuesta. Suspirando, dejé que mi mirada vagara a la entrada del callejón desde la calle. En unos minutos, reconocí su forma familiar cuando entró al callejón.

Willie Curtiss sin piernas entró rodando silenciosamente al callejón en su pequeña silla de ruedas, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia de mí. Su piel oscura arrugada por la edad, su rostro tenso enmarcado por su largo cabello lacio y negro. Sus intensos ojos castaños brillaban al mirarme, el oro en los pocos dientes que le quedaban destellando bajo la tenue luz suspendida sobre mí en el callejón. Willie traía ropa deportiva color azul marino, las piernas del pantalón sujetas bajo los muñones que alguna vez fueron sus extremidades. Me sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa sombría.

"Debes estar en verdaderos problemas, muchacha," dijo, mirando a mis dos amigas que se nos veían con curiosidad.

"Lo estoy, Willie. Estoy en verdaderos problemas. Voy a cobrarme ese favor que me debes desde hace tiempo. Necesito ayuda, Willie, y sabía que eras justo el hombre que debía llamar," le expliqué, tratando de suavizarlo, observando su rostro mientras una variedad de expresiones pasaban por él.

Frunció sus labios, mirándome con aire pensativo. "¿Qué necesitas, niña? Haré lo que pueda. No puedo prometerte nada."

"Necesito un arma, Willie. Alguien me persigue, tratando de lastimarme y a mis amigos," expliqué, haciendo un gesto hacia mis dos amigas, a quién miró con atención. "Necesito algo para protegerme, algo que no pueda rastrearse hasta mí, o alguien más."

"Muchacha, no vendo nada como eso," me regañó, rodando su silla un poco hacia atrás. "Vendo relojes, ropa, películas… no vendo lo que estás buscando."

Estaba nervioso; eso era obvio. No conocía a Carmen y a Tia lo bastante bien para confiar en ellas. La mirada de Willie se desvió de mí a Tia y a Carmen al retroceder por el callejón. Cuando me mudé a Memphis, conocí a Willie pedaleando sus artículos de contrabando en la calle. Nunca compré nada, pero en ocasiones le di un poco de mis propinas. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo frágil y débil que estaba; lo desnutrido que se puso con el tiempo. Comencé a llevarme sobras de comida del trabajo, las cosas que Fred habría tirado, dejándolas con Willie al pasarlo por la calle de camino a mi casa. Una noche me confesó que algunas veces la comida que le daba era lo único que consumía. Desde entonces, no había visto mucho a Willie. Su hermana lo acogió en su casa y ayudó a cuidar de él poco después de lo que me confesó, pero no antes de darme un número para llamar si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda. Seguía viéndolo pedalear sus cosas por la calle Beale de vez en cuando, pero ahora se veía mucho más saludable y feliz. Sabía que Willie tenía conexiones; era tan bien conocido en la calle que si necesitabas algo, lo que sea, Willie Curtiss sin piernas tenía forma de conseguirlo.

"Gracias de todos modos, Willie," murmuré, deslizándome por el muro de ladrillo hasta que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Colocando el rostro en mis manos, suspiré derrotada. No podía ser difícil encontrar en Memphis un arma imposible de rastrear… ¡Aquí asesinaban a gente todos los días! Los únicos aquí que conocía personalmente que eran dueños de armas eran Edward, posiblemente Jacob Black, y probablemente mi hermano también cargaba una, aunque estoy segura que se supone debiera hacerlo por su libertad condicional. Mientras seguía considerando mis opciones, escuché que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Sorprendentemente, levanté la vista para ver a Willie aún sentado cerca, observándome con tristeza.

"Tengo un familiar… mi sobrino. Él tiene lo que estás buscando," dijo Willie. "Por un buen precio," añadió, buscando en su bolsillo. Sacó un viejo y algo desgastado teléfono que abrió. Después de presionar un botón, desde su silla observó a los rostros de Tia y Carmen con cautela mientras hacía la llamada. Habló con alguien brevemente en susurros, antes de cerrar rápidamente el teléfono.

"Quiere conocerte," anunció, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su traje deportivo. "A las cuatro, mañana. Dijo que podía darte su dirección. Primero te conoce, luego consigues la pieza. Él no es tan confiado como yo. No quiere venderle a un policía. Probablemente no la tendrá cuando llegues ahí. Por lo general se encuentra con las personas en una segunda locación para darles lo que compraron."

"Eso es comprensible," reflexioné en voz alta, recibiendo miradas asesinas de Tia y Carmen. "Muy bien, dame su información para poder guardarla en mi teléfono. Ahí estaré a las cuatro en punto."

Willie me dijo la dirección, mi dedo deteniéndose frente a la pantalla del teléfono antes de escribirla con dedos temblorosos. Me deseó buena suerte, salió rodando del callejón y desapareció. Tia y Carmen procedieron a volverse locas.

"¡Eso es en _Orange Mound_ , Bella!" Siseó Tia, mirando por el callejón para asegurarse que Willie se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para no escucharla. "¡No vas a ir a Orange Mound! ¡Tal vez no logres salir con vida!

"¿Crees que no sé eso? No soy de Memphis, pero sé dónde están los guetos," suspiré, levantándome de dónde estaba sentada, volviendo a meter el teléfono en mis chaparreras.

"Sí, pero estamos hablando de Orange Mound," Carmen subrayó, cogiendo su linterna abandonada del suelo. "Es el peor vecindario en Memphis. ¿Estás segura que vale la pena el riesgo? Olvida a su sobrino. Conozco a un hombre que puede ayudarte. Lo llaman 'El limpiador'. Él 'limpia tus problemas' si sabes a lo que me refiero." Carmen empezó a subir y bajar sus cejas y me miró sugestivamente.

"De acuerdo, perra. Quiero saber cómo es que conoces a un hombre llamado 'El limpiador'," dijo Tia, rodándole los ojos a Carmen.

"Tenía una vida antes de conocerte…" susurró Carmen dramáticamente, subiendo la capucha de su disfraz sobre su cabeza, la vela sin llama proyectó extrañas sombras en su rostro debajo de la capucha.

"Muy bien, esta conversación se ha vuelto oficialmente extraña, y creo que necesitamos cambiar su rumbo antes de que Carmen me tenga contratando a un asesino a sueldo que conoció en Craiglist," les dije, sacudiendo la tierra por detrás de mis chaparreras y luego señalando a la puerta del club. "Cuando atravesemos esa puerta, vamos a olvidarnos de lo que pasó esta noche. Nos vamos a olvidar de James, de ir mañana a Orange Mound, y del hecho que probablemente no lograré regresar con vida." Traté de sonreír, pero sentí que no llegó a mi rostro. "No van a decirle nada a Emmett o a Edward, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué hay del video?" Carmen preguntó, observándome con curiosidad.

"¿Cuál video?" Pregunté, mi frente arrugándose por la confusión.

Ella no dijo nada, pero apuntó hacia arriba, la manga larga de su bata cayendo por su brazo. Mis ojos viajaron a la dirección a dónde apuntaba, y simultáneamente sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y mi alma cayó al suelo, porque colocada a un costado de _Destino_ estaba una pequeña cámara de seguridad… apuntando directamente hacia nosotros.

"Mierda," murmuré, frotando mi frente en frustración. ¡Genial! ¡Otra cosa de la qué preocuparme! "¿Cuándo creen que Edward vea la grabación? ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda grabado? ¿Dónde creen que tenga las grabaciones?" Pregunté, volviendo a pasearme de un lado al otro.

"Cálmate," Tia dijo con brusquedad, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Por lo general, los videos de seguridad se repiten y graban sobre lo que ya está grabado. No sé qué tan a menudo, pero probablemente en un día o dos."

"Apuesto a que es infrarroja, solo lo mejor… las vi adentro," susurró Carmen, mirando a la cámara preocupada. "Las que están adentro probablemente grabaron a James sujetándote… ¿qué vas a hacer si Edward ve eso? No es difícil darse cuenta que él siente algo por ti, ¡y maldición, ese hombre tiene un temperamento explosivo y una mecha corta! ¡Probablemente tratará de cazar a ese hombre, James, y lo matará solo con sus manos! ¡Tal vez _debería_ ver los videos de grabación!"

"No," la contradije. "Vamos adentro. Nos hemos ausentado mucho tiempo. No digan nada sobre lo que ocurrió. Voy a encontrar los monitores de seguridad y a tratar de descifrar cómo borrar las grabaciones. Solo entren e intenten actuar con normalidad." Mis amigas aceptaron vacilantes a lo que les dije, y entraron rápidamente al edificio. Yo me quedé atrás, mirando a la cámara que apuntaba directamente hacia mí.

"Lo siento," murmuré a la cámara, sintiéndome increíblemente triste. Mi labio tembló un poco cuando entré al club detrás de mis dos amigas.

El regreso de James, un herido Jesús ebrio, Willie sin piernas, todo eso lo dejé en el callejón justo como les dije a mis chicas que haría. Si alguien estaba ebrio cuando salí, ahora estaría completamente borracho. Alice y Emmett estaban en la pista de baile mientras Alice trataba de enseñarle a Emmett el Peta Griffin **(1)**. A Emmett se le estaba haciendo difícil entender el concepto, pero podía hacer el Cat Daddy sin problemas, y empezó a hacerlo por toda la pista de baile, viéndose como un enorme hot dog discapacitado rodando por todas partes en una silla de ruedas invisible. Rose había regresado al bar, fulminando con la mirada a Tanya y a Edward al otro lado del lugar, quién seguía gritándole a la tonta rubia. Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Laurent y Victoria bailaban alrededor de Emmett aullando de la risa al ver sus payasadas, con Laurent bailando provocativamente cerca de él, posiblemente un poco demasiado cerca para su gusto. Rose se tomó de golpe otro trago, hipando cuando me paré a su lado.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Murmuró patéticamente, lanzándole a Tia una mirada de odio.

Tia simplemente levantó una ceja y se unió al resto de los chicos en la pista de baile. Los altavoces comenzaron a tocar a todo volumen "Funky Cold Medina" a lo que Emmett empezó a silbar y gritar, saltando arriba y abajo como un idiota, la salchicha de fieltro aleteaba por todos lados como alguna extraña pornografía de Plaza Sésamo. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Tia y Carmen regresar a la pista de baile, antes de agarrar a Carmen por la cintura y atacarla por detrás con la gran salchicha roja, restregándosela en el trasero mientras ella estallaba en carcajadas.

"Solo fuimos por algo de aire fresco… sabes que Emmett solo está haciendo el tonto, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, sentándome junto a ella en la barra, esforzándome por ignorar el pasillo oscuro al otro lado donde James me había atacado.

"Sí, como sea. No es como si él me interesara o algo así," Rose se rio con amargura, su rímel manchando un poco bajo sus ojos, de algún modo haciendo que se viera incluso más _sexy_ de lo normal. Si fuera yo, solo me vería como un mapache. "Quiero decir, es gracioso y todo… me hace reír como nadie… y es dulce… y ama a los niños… y me hace sentir especial… y me hace feliz… pero…"

"Sí, cariño," me eché a reír, sirviéndome otro Jager, contra mi buen juicio. "No me parece que estés interesada en él _para nada_."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Soy patética!" Se quejó, mirando al otro lado de la habitación al grandísimo bobo de mi hermano. "¡Debería ser como Edward y simplemente mandar al demonio a mi padre! ¡Decirle que voy a estar con quién yo quiera estar sin importar qué y simplemente mudarme, justo como Edward lo hizo! ¡Demonios, soy una mujer adulta! ¿Por qué sigo viviendo en casa de todos modos? ¡Te diré por qué, porque padres como los que tenemos, te jalan haciéndote sentir que les debes algo, como si les pertenecieras! ¡Te hacen sentir dependientes de ellos, siempre esforzándote por hacerlos felices, lo que nunca pasa, por cierto! Es patético. Estoy harta de todo ello… harta."

"Espera, retrocede," le dije, desconcertada. "¿A qué te refieres, con lo que dijiste sobre Edward?"

Rose soltó una risita, palmeándome en la cabeza como una niña. "¡Tonta Bella! Edward ha vivido en una casa junto a la de sus padres por muchos años, hasta hace unos días. Él y Carlisle discutieron, por ti, y él se mudó. ¿No te lo dijo Alice? Él le habló a Carlisle sobre sus sentimientos por ti… Carlisle lo desaprobó, y él se mudó. Le dijo que no le importaba si tú no eras rica, irlandesa o católica. Tan sencillo como eso. Desearía poder hacer eso… desearía ser así de fuerte," murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose un poco.

¿Edward le dijo a su padre que tenía sentimientos por mí… y se fue tras la desaprobación de su padre? Me le quedé mirando a Edward al otro lado de la habitación mientras seguía discutiendo con Tanya, señalando a la puerta mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y sacudía la cabeza. Tal vez Alice tenía razón… tal vez él lamentaba las cosas idiotas que dijo. Obviamente dejó las cosas en claro, en lo que a su padre se refiere. Tal vez recuperó el sentido…

Rose empezó a resoplar de la risa, señalando a Edward y Tanya mientras discutían. "¡Odio a esa mujer!" Exclamó, riéndose histérica. "¡Se acostó con mi novio del instituto! ¡Él fue el primer chico del que me enamoré! ¡Siempre he querido retorcerle el cuello!"

"¿Ustedes se conocían en ese entonces y ella durmió con tu novio?" Pregunté, perturbada. "¿Ella sabía que estaba saliendo contigo?"

"¿Que si lo sabía?" Repitió Rose, riéndose y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo rebotar su resplandeciente cabello. "¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga en ese entonces! Amaba a ese chico… _Gah_ , siempre ha sido una puta. Engañó a Edward todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos."

De repente, escuché que gritaban las palabras 'mediocre basura blanca' y 'corriente' al otro extremo del bar. Levantando la vista sorprendida, me quedé inmóvil al ver a Tanya gritándole a Edward, apuntando al otro lado del bar hacia mí con su dedo flacucho, los ojos de él se desviaron hacia mí por un momento, disculpándose. ¿Esa mujer me estaba llamando… _basura blanca_?

"La única razón por la que no la echa a la calle es porque quiere mantener algo de paz con su padre," Rose explicó, viéndome con una expresión enojada. "Alguien realmente debería poner a esa puta en su lugar…" Rose estaba tratando de provocarme, de hacerme enojar. "Sabes que no tiene derecho a llamarte así. Edward dijo que su familia está en banca rota. Quieren casarla con un Cullen para resolver su situación financiera, los ambiciosos bastardos. Es por eso que ella no dará marcha atrás. Va a hacer lo que esté en su poder por enterrar sus garras en él."

Entre más bebía, más enojada me ponía. Como cualquier verdadero sureño diría, estaba a punto de estallar. Todo el horror, la frustración y la preocupación que experimenté antes empezaron a formar algo horrible… el horrible, tenebroso y siniestro monstruo de la ira, que se estaba apoderando por completo de mi cuerpo. Mi rostro se ponía cada vez más caliente entre más tiempo veía que la zorra manoseaba a mi hombre. ¿ _Mi hombre_? ¡Demonios, sí, ese era _mi hombre_! El ardiente alcohol que hervía por mi cuerpo hacía que me diera cuenta perfectamente de todas las emociones que me devoraban. De algún modo, a través de la bruma del odio en la que había caído, miré a los ojos a Carmen al otro lado de la habitación. Ella miró de mí a Tanya, con una sonrisa malvada cruzando por su rostro al deslizarse detrás de la cabina del DJ.

Un tono familiar empezó a tocar por los altavoces, provocando que algunos vitorearan pero la mayoría gimió. Le entrecerré los ojos a Carmen, que me sonrió con suficiencia en respuesta, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza de parca hacia Tanya desde el otro extremo del lugar, quién trataba desesperadamente de pegar su cuerpo al de un Edward que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Carmen, evidentemente, sabía cómo hacerme enojar mucho mejor de lo que Rose pudo, al tocar una canción de uno de mis artistas favoritos, alentándome con cada línea.

" _I watched her for awhile but I didn't like her walk. She came across kinda cheap to me but hey, how's that my fault? She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch. Somebody tell that girl to step up to the plate I wanna pitch._ _Little bitch_ _ **(2)**_ _,"_ Miranda Lambert cantó desde los altavoces.

Tanya estaba ahora frotando su mano arriba y abajo en el brazo de Edward mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada. Los ojos de él recorrieron la habitación, posándose en los míos, y juro que se vio un poco asustado al ver la expresión en mi rostro. Tanya siguió la mirada de Edward, viéndome a los ojos con una expresión vengativa.

Y fue entonces cuando la perra loca se volvió, agarró el rostro de él y trató de pegar su sucia e infiel boca de mujerzuela cazafortunas a la suya. Edward la esquivó eficazmente, su rostro poniéndose más rojo cuando la empujó apartándola con rudeza. Eso no la disuadió… se lanzó nuevamente hacia él, y las letras me consumieron.

" _I started throwing things and I scared folks half to death. I got up in his face and smelled whiskey on his breath. I didn't give a second thought to being thrown in jail, cause baby to a hammer everything looks like a nail. And I'm mad as hell. Well, them pretty girls, they're all the same, but they're damn well gonna know my name._ _I'm a carzy exgirlfriend…_ _ **(2)**_ _"_ Miranda cantó.

Me deslicé del banco, mirando furiosa al otro lado del bar a la loca mujer arrojándose a mi hombre. ¡ _Mi_ hombre! Los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos una vez más, y por primera vez vi verdadero terror en los ojos de Edward Cullen cuando me lancé gritando obscenidades en mi atuendo de vaquera puta, volcando sillas y bancos a mi paso, antes de saltar a la espalda de la flacuchenta mujer. Ella chilló por el terror, tan absorta en llamar la atención de Edward que no me escuchó venir. Agarrando su cabello, lo retorcí bruscamente entre mis manos, desquitando toda mi agresividad por lo de James, por mi situación, por las groseras palabras de ella, con sus costosas mechas rubias.

"¡Te dije que no era su verdadero cabello!" Escuché que Tia exclamó cuando arranqué un puñado de las extensiones de dos mil dólares de Tanya, arrojándolas por encima de hombro mientras ella gritaba por el dolor.

"¡Paga, yanqui!"

Carmen refunfuñó en respuesta a su exclamación y mi hermano corrió por la pista de baile, agarrándome por la cintura tratando de apartarme de Tanya mientras ella gritaba y lloraba. Pateé y me retorcí en sus brazos, tratando de zafarme de su agarre. Edward tenía sus manos en la cintura de Tanya, también tirando de ella, y cuando Emmett finalmente me bajó de su espalda, la envió tambaleándose hacia Edward, provocando que cayeran al suelo en una posición embarazosa que me sacó de quicio.

Le seguí gritando obscenidades, llamándola de todo excepto hija de Dios, mientras ella lloraba tirada sobre Edward, con mechones enredados de cabello falso colgando de su cabeza. Le grité cosas ridículas, con el alcohol y mi ira exacerbándome. Le dije que juraba por la tumba de mi madre que la mataría si alguna vez la volvía a ver tocando a mi hombre. Entonces saqué una pistola de juguete de mi funda, apuntándola de lado a su cabeza… al estilo gangsta… y tirando del gatillo una y otra vez, el arma haciendo un fuerte chasquido de plástico. Rodándose de encima de Edward, se arrastró por el piso sobre su trasero mirándome con ojos muy abiertos, acercándose poco a poco a la puerta. Emmett me soltó cuando juré que no mataría a la mujer, solo para lanzarme de nuevo hacia ella tan pronto como dejó caer sus manos. Con eficacia tiró de mí hacia atrás, su salchicha de fieltro picándome en el trasero de forma embarazosa. Alice estaba de pie a un lado, aplaudiendo y gritando y saltando arriba y abajo, el pez, las citas y las criaturas del bosque tatuadas en su pecho y brazos, resplandecieron bajo las luces estroboscópicas, moviéndose como si tuvieran vida.

"¡Bellarina, cálmate!" Emmett demandó, arrastrándome por el club y por el condenado pasillo.

Mi garganta empezó a cerrarse por el pánico por estar en el mismo pasillo donde él había estado. Emmett trató de abrir la puerta de la oficina de Edward solo para encontrarla cerrada con llave, obviamente. Me metió en la cocina, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome, sus ojos amplios por la emoción y la diversión, el estúpido idiota.

"Bella Swan, la chica blanca más gangsta que conozco," Emmett dijo, mirando hacia el pasillo cuando Edward entraba a la habitación, pasando las manos por su cabello. Sus ojos le echaron un vistazo a mi cuerpo con nerviosismo, buscando heridas invisibles mientras Emmett lo observaba, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"Oye, Eddie," dijo, dándole a Edward una enorme sonrisa. "¿Estás seguro que puedes con mi hermana? Puede ser una bala," bromeó, empujando la pistola plástica que colgaba de mi cadera. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y mirando furiosa a los dos hombres.

"¿Dónde está esa mujerzuela?" Le dije a Edward con brusquedad, haciéndolo respingar un poco, para mi gusto. No puede contener la pequeña sonrisa malvada que se apoderó de mi rostro.

"Se fue," respondió, viéndose aliviado. "Traté de deshacerme de ella toda la noche. Mi padre la invitó… de ninguna manera fue mi idea que se presentara esta noche. Traté de ser cortés, por la relación entre mi familia y la suya, pero ella lo hace imposible." Fue entonces que noté el enorme bulto en sus pantalones que trató de ocultar al mismo tiempo que intentaba evitar mirarme a los ojos. Emmett al parecer lo notó también, cuando empezó a sonreír con suficiencia viéndonos a los dos.

" _Wow_ , Eddie, Bella la Bala te calienta los motores, ¿eh? Voy a dejarlos para que… hablen… se den el gusto, ya saben. Lo que sea," anunció, estirando sus brazos y tronando su cuello. "Tienes dos horas antes de que venga a buscarte." Y entonces la gigantesca salchicha de mi hermano caminó muy tranquilo por el pasillo, entrando al área principal del club y gritó, "¡Volví, perras!" Escuché un coro de gritos femeninos. El de Laurent incluido, seguido de risa. Emmett probablemente ya estaba haciendo el robot. El silencio en la habitación mientras Edward y yo tratábamos incómodamente de no mirarnos a los ojos era ensordecedor.

"Supe que te mudaste," solté, rompiendo el silencio. Él levantó la vista, frunciéndome un poco el ceño.

"Sí, me mudé. Y te debo una disculpa," murmuró, mirándome con culpabilidad. "Las cosas que te dije, en tu departamento. Bueno, fueron las reflexiones de un hombre débil, tratando de complacer a su padre y complacerse a sí mismo. Te puse en último lugar. Pero juro por mi vida, Bella, que nunca volveré a hacer eso de nuevo. Siempre serás primero. Mereces ser lo primero en esta vida, y si me lo permites, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme que sea así de ahora en adelante." Vi su mirada nerviosa, sus ojos arrepentidos y llenos de remordimiento. Le creí. No estaba mintiendo. Le creí.

"Entonces, ¿admites que casarte con alguien más y tenerme como tu amante no fue tu mejor idea?" Le pregunté, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando lo vi moverse incómodo en su lugar.

"Fui un idiota, Bella. Lamento si te hice sentir sucia y usada. Juro que pasaré el resto de nuestras vidas compensándote por ello," me prometió, acercándose a mí y acariciando mi rostro con su pulgar, poniendo su mano detrás de mi cuello mientras miraba a mis ojos oscuros con los suyos de un verde intenso. "Quiero estar contigo y solo contigo. Eso fue lo que le dije a mi padre. Ya no importa lo que él piense. Si decide dejar el negocio de la familia a alguien más, alguien quién crea es más merecedor, entonces que así sea."

"Te perdono," susurré. Esta podría ser la última vez que veo a Edward; la última vez que estaríamos juntos. Dejarlo con ira y amargura en mi corazón era inaceptable. Lo aceptaría, con defectos y todo.

"¿Te gustaría ver mi nueva casa?" Preguntó, sus ojos resplandeciendo y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"¿Qué, ahora? ¡Es medianoche!" Pregunté en confusión, evocando una risa sombría de la boca de Edward.

"Vamos," dijo, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí detrás de él. "No está lejos."

"Deja que tome mi abrigo," le dije.

Trató de discutir conmigo, diciéndome por alguna razón que no lo necesitaría, pero no le hice caso entrando al _lounge_ de los empleados y agarrando mi abrigo, cerrándolo con fuerza a mi alrededor. Me reuní de nuevo con él en el pasillo, donde rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, conduciéndome al área principal del club. Gritos y silbidos se escucharon por el club, y miré alrededor. Todos mis amigos estaban sonriendo, susurrando y riendo entre ellos mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Emmett señaló a Edward y a mí antes de empujar su pelvis hacia el aire, moviendo sus brazos a sus costados como si tuviera sexo con una persona invisible, provocando que nuestros amigos y compañeros de trabajo estallaran en carcajadas histéricas.

Edward me llevó a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, que normalmente se usaba para almacenamiento. Me detuve al pie de las escaleras, mirándolo confundida mientras él tiraba de mi mano. Él me miró, con sus cejas fruncidas al ver mi postura inmóvil.

"Pensé que querías ver mi nueva casa…" dijo, apretando mi mano con fuerza, asintiendo hacia las escaleras.

"Estás viviendo sobre el club," susurré, cuando caí en cuenta.

Edward asintió, y lo seguí el resto del camino subiendo las escaleras, todo el tiempo sujetando su mano con fuerza. Cuando llegamos a la cima de las escaleras, soltó mi mano el tiempo suficiente para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su traje, sacando un juego de llaves. Mirando a las llaves, noté que cada una tenía un nombre diferente grabado. Si pudiera, apostaría a que una de esas llaves me llevaría a los monitores de seguridad, donde sea que estuvieran. Abrió la puerta, que tenía varios cerrojos, y devolvió las llaves a su bolsillo antes de empujarla. Me hizo un gesto para que entrara primero y lo hice, Edward me siguió de cerca. Jadeé a lo que estaba frente a mí.

La vieja y sucia área de almacenamiento había sido completamente transformada en un _loft_ oscuro y _sexy_. El ladrillo rojo de las paredes seguía allí, aunque ahora estaba limpio y libre de suciedad y telarañas. Resplandecientes muebles de madera marrón oscuro embellecían el lugar con pequeñas y brillantes velas colocadas sobre las mesas y estantes. Una pared tenía un gigantesco librero, abarrotado de literatura, fotos, chucherías y velas. El área de la cocina estaba llena de resplandecientes aparatos electrodomésticos plateados y estaba dividida por una larga barra color negro. En un rincón de la habitación había una antigua bañera con patas, cerca de lo que supongo era la puerta de un verdadero baño. La bañera estaba frente a una gran ventana con vista a la calle Beale debajo. Grandes pilares de piedra rodaban la bañera, sosteniendo gruesas velas apagadas y una suave toalla roja yacía abandonada atravesando a un costado de ella.

Edward se paseó por el _loft_ , charlando sobre los muebles, señalando la sala y su enorme televisión colocada en un hermoso centro de entretenimiento. Señaló su oficina, ubicada en una habitación fuera del área principal del _loft_ y me pregunté vagamente si los monitores de seguridad estaban ubicados ahí, pero por mucho que hablaba, mi mente no asimilaba completamente de lo que estaba hablando. Mi atención estaba fija en el centro de la habitación, ya que ahí es donde estaba una inmensa e intimidante cama. La cama era gigantesca, cubierta con un grueso y suave edredón rojo en el que una persona podía perderse. Una imagen de mí acurrucada junto a Edward en esa cama pasó por mi mente, y sentí mi cuerpo temblar con esa corriente tan familiar que solo Edward podía hacer surgir dentro de mí.

Edward no se dio cuenta dónde estaba mi atención mientras seguía hablando sin parar. Esta podría ser la última vez que veía a Edward. Hoy más tarde iría a Orange Mound, uno de los guetos más peligrosos de Memphis, sino _el_ más peligroso. Tenía que hacer que valiera la pena mi tiempo con él, mostrándole en vez de confesarle mi verdadero afecto por él. Tomando una respiración profunda, recé para no llorar… para no dar por sentado el tiempo que pasara con Edward. Acercándome a dónde estaba parado, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, me estiré y susurré en su oído, "Hazme el amor, Edward."

Él jadeó bruscamente, empujándome hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos titubeante, con su boca fruncida.

"Estás ebria, Bella," me regañó, con una batalla librándose en sus ojos. "Es el alcohol el que habla. No voy a aprovecharme de ti mientras estás ebria."

"He estado bebiendo," admití, acercándolo a mí. "Pero no estoy ebria. En la última hora se me pasó un poco lo embriagada."

Continuó mirándome con inquietud. "No tengo ninguna protección," admitió, quitando un mechón de cabello de mis ojos. "No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y no soy el tipo de hombre que lleva consigo un condón para una aventura de una noche."

"¿Pero qué hay de Tanya?" Le pregunté. "Acabas de romper con ella hace unas semanas… ¿eso es 'mucho tiempo'?"

Edward se rio con amargura, apartándose de mí y acercándose a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle debajo de nosotros. "No puedo creer que la menciones. No, no he dormido con nadie en mucho tiempo. Al menos durante un año." Giró su cabeza, encontrando mi sorprendida mirada. "Y nunca dormí con Tanya. Salimos, pero nunca pude estar con ella… al saber que solo me estaba usando por mi dinero y su propio estatus social. Ella es de fácil acceso para todo Memphis, pero no para Edward Cullen."

Decir que estaba impactada era un eufemismo. Siempre había visto a Edward y asumido que era una persona muy sexual, aunque la idea de que estuviera con alguien hizo que una sensación dolorosa retorciera mi corazón. Pero enterarme que nunca durmió con la mujerzuela de Tanya, y que no había tenido sexo en por lo menos un año… bueno, el alivio que sentí fue abrumador.

"Estoy limpia," susurré mientras él me observaba en silencio. "Y tomo anticonceptivos… para regular mi periodo. Siempre y cuando estés limpio, quiero estar contigo." Me miró por un largo rato antes de volver sus ojos una vez más hacia la ventana, mirando a la calle en silencio. Mmmm… al parecer iba a tener que trabajar por ello.

Reuniendo todo el valor dentro de mí, me acerqué a la sala contoneándome dejando que mi abrigo se deslizara por mi cuerpo, antes de dejarlo sobre el respaldo de su sofá de cuero. Echando un vistazo por encima de un hombro, vi como su atención dejó la ventana, sus ojos en mi atuendo de vaquera con una mirada predadora y peligrosa.

"¿Le gusta lo que ve, señor Cullen?" ronroneé coqueteando con timidez, gracias al estímulo líquido que había consumido más temprano en la noche. De no ser por eso, tal vez no hubiese tenido el valor de hacer lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Poco a poco, empecé a desabotonar el pequeño chaleco que cubría mi sujetador rojo. La mirada de Edward se intensificó cuando mis temblorosas manos retiraron el chaleco, el que le arrojé. Lo atrapó fácilmente, dejándolo caer a una silla junto a él, tragando con fuerza cuando me vio girarme despacio, dándole una buena vista.

"Me gusta lo que veo," murmuró, cruzando lentamente la habitación.

Colocó su mano en mi nuca, acercando mi rostro al suyo al mismo tiempo que capturaba mi boca con la suya. La lengua caliente de Edward se deslizó entre mis labios, uniéndose a la mía al danzar juntas. Sentí que su mano se introducía en mi cabello y le daba un suave pero firme tirón, rompiendo eficazmente el beso cuando echó mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a mis ojos desconcertados.

"Esta noche fuiste una chica mala," susurró, con un destello malvado pero _sexy_ en sus ojos. "Maldiciendo, peleando, faltándole el respeto a mi padre." Tiró de mi cabello un poco más fuerte, provocando que un gemido adolorido pero satisfecho se escapara de mi boca.

"¿Te gusta cuando tiro de tu cabello, nena?" Preguntó, usando mi cabello para hacer mi cabeza a un lado, lamiendo mi cuello desde mi clavícula hasta mi oreja.

Chupó mi lóbulo en su boca, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo sin descanso. Gemí cuando las tortuosas palpitaciones empezaron entre mis piernas. Tratando de mitigar el momento, froté mis piernas juntas y la fricción lo empeoró en vez de mejorarlo. Edward me regañó con seriedad.

"Mantén tus piernas separadas," susurró, haciéndome jadear cuando su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas, separándolas con su pulgar rozando suavemente la tela entre mis piernas. Gemí mientras él se reía y decía, "¿Estás palpitando, cariño? ¿Estás mojada para mí?"

"Aunque es una lástima… fuiste una chica tan mala esta noche. No debería satisfacer tus ansias. Debería dejarte mojada, palpitando, deseando mi polla dentro de ti. ¿Debería hacer eso, nena?" Me susurró al oído, su boca y su nariz apenas tocando mi rostro. "¿Debería dejarte mojada y desenfrenada… o tal vez un pequeño castigo está en orden?"

"¿Qué… qué tipo de castigo?" Jadeé, cuando soltó mi cabello y se alejó de mí, retorciéndome al verlo caminar hacia el gabinete de los licores, sacando una botella de cristal medio llena de un líquido oscuro que sirvió en un vaso y se tomó rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta y se recargó contra el gabinete, con los brazos cruzados frente a él mientras sus ojos me recorrían desde mis botas, subiendo por mis piernas, deteniéndose momentáneamente en mis pechos, antes de llegar a mis ojos.

"Creo que unas nalgadas están en orden," respondió, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje y arrojándola sobre el respaldo del sofá con mi abrigo. El gran bulto frente a sus pantalones captó mi atención. "¿Qué opina, señorita Swan? ¿Cree que se merece las nalgadas?"

¿Nalgadas? ¿Que _si_ quiero nalgadas? La palpitación entre mis piernas se intensificó, respondiendo a la pregunta por mí. Las bragas rojas que traía puestas se empaparon cuando una imagen de Edward nalgueándome cruzó por mi mente. Mi rostro se tornó rojo cuando admití en voz baja que merecía y deseaba unas nalgadas. Él cruzó velozmente la habitación, tomando mi rostro sonrojado entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"No voy a lastimarte, cariño," murmuró, besándome con ternura. "Pero si hago algo que te haga sentir incómoda, tienes que decirme. Di 'detente' o 'no', ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hacerte sentir muy bien, nena. Quiero que disfrutes las cosas que te haga." Asentí, un poco atemorizada, pero más que nada emocionada. Él me dio una sonrisa perversa y complacida, agarrando mi mano y llevándome a la silla cerca de la ventana.

"Pon tus rodillas sobre la silla e inclínate sobre el respaldo," ordenó, y obedecí, colocando mis rodillas en el asiento acojinado, separando mis piernas tanto como pude. La calle debajo de mí estaba ligeramente desierta, pero ocasionalmente un peatón ebrio se tambaleaba por la acera. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando me di cuenta que si yo podía verlos, ellos podían verme.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi titubeo, susurrando bajito en mi oído, "Es como un falso espejo, cariño. Ellos no pueden ver nada de lo que estoy por hacerte. Aunque, no me importaría que todo Memphis supiera que tú eres mi chica. Mía, y de nadie más."

Gemí, rodeando el respaldo de la silla con mis brazos e inclinándome sobre él, giré mi cabeza y vi a Edward desabrochar su camisa, todo el tiempo mirando a mi trasero cubierto por las bragas rojas. Su camisa cayó al suelo y jadeé, no por el movimiento de los músculos en su pecho y abdomen, sino por el enorme vendaje que cubría sus costillas del lado izquierdo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunté, soltando momentáneamente el respaldo de la silla para girarme hacia él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al acercarse a mí, y di un respingo volviendo a mi posición original.

"Sabía que eras una chica mala. Ni siquiera puedes seguir unas sencillas indicaciones. No te preocupes por el vendaje, preocúpate por ti," me dijo con voz sombría.

Comenzó a masajear mi trasero, apretándolo con firmeza por varios segundos antes de soltarlo. Entonces lo nalgueó, alarmantemente cerca a dónde estaba mojada y palpitando por él, provocando que gritara por el placer. Acarició el área que golpeó suavemente, preguntándome si estaba bien. ¿Estaba _bien_? Estaba más que bien.

"Hazlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez," gemí, meneando mi trasero.

Se detuvo por un momento, todo el tiempo ordenándome que me quedara quieta. Estaba tratando de atormentarme, para hacerme explotar por el deseo. Nalgueó mi trasero una y otra vez, acariciándolo suavemente después de cada golpe, susurrando que era una chica muy lujuriosa. Requirió de todas mis fuerzas no moverme cada vez que me tocaba, y poco después le suplicaba que hiciera que me corriera.

Escuché el sonido inconfundible de un cinturón abriéndose, y eché un vistazo rápido para ver a Edward de pie detrás de mí, acariciándose dentro del bóxer al mismo tiempo que empezaba a acariciar mis nalgas una vez más. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con ansiedad. Volviendo a girar mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos, jadeé cuando lo sentí agarrar mis caderas y presionar su erección contra mi coño.

"¿Sientes eso, nena?" Susurró, restregándose contra mí con más ganas mientras yo jadeaba con fuerza. "¿Sientes lo duro que me pones? Nunca he estado tan duro en mi vida." Quería restregarme contra él, pero no lo hice ya que me ordenó quedarme quieta.

De pronto, me rodeó con su mano y quitó la funda de mi cintura, arrojándola al suelo. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mis chaparreras y el sonido de algo rompiéndose llenó la habitación. Jadeé por la sorpresa cuando el aire frío golpeó mi trasero desnudo, cuando Edward me arrancó las bragas rojas.

"Las chaparrearas se quedan puestas," susurró, sus dedos ahora acariciándome entre mis piernas.

Edward capturó mi pequeña protuberancia entre sus dedos, tirando y pellizcando mientras yo gritaba, acercándome a sus dedos, incapaz de quedarme quieta por más tiempo. Me acarició por un largo rato, poniéndome cada vez más mojada con cada caricia, hasta que sentí que introdujo un largo dedo muy dentro de mí. Grité, aferrándome firmemente a la silla, moviéndome cada vez con más ganas contra sus dedos cuando deslizó un segundo dedo. Sus dedos exploraron mis paredes interiores, llenándome por completo, y luego él tocó algo muy dentro de mí que me hizo jadear, retorcerme y casi perder el control.

"¿Encontré tu lugar especial, nena?" Preguntó, hundiendo sus dedos una y otra vez hacia ese lugar especial, con su otra mano ahora masajeando mi clítoris.

Gemí con más fuerza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima. Escuché su respiración entrecortada mientras veía sus dedos entrar en mis paredes resbaladizas. Sus dedos bajaron el ritmo antes de dejarme por completo, con una sensación de vacío abrumadora. Me desplomé en la silla, mi cuerpo todavía vibrando por el deseo, con el fuego aún sin extinguirse.

"Sube a la cama," ordenó, agarrando mis caderas y bajándome de la silla.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la cama, sentándome incómodamente mientras él cruzaba lentamente la habitación. Mis ojos constantemente se desviaban hacia su erección, que seguía cubierta por su ropa interior, la que acarició todo el tiempo mientras caminaba hacia la cama, provocando que hirviera la sangre en mis venas.

"Te ves tan malditamente _sexy_ , sentada en mi cama con esas chaparreras puestas, tan rosada e hinchada por mis dedos," susurró, soltando su polla y estirando su mano para quitarme el sujetador con habilidad.

Mis pezones estaban duros como una roca por el deseo, y él tomó cada uno de mis pechos en sus manos, pellizcando mis pezones entre sus dedos. Caí hacia atrás en la cama, esperando sus labios en mis pechos, pero en vez de eso, jadeé por la sorpresa y sentí su lengua hundirse entre mis pliegues mojados. Edward abrió mis piernas por completo, chupando y mordisqueando mientras yo sujetaba el edredón rojo entre mis manos, gimiendo y embistiendo contra su boca, mis caderas meciéndose incontrolablemente. Sus dedos presionaron muy dentro de mí mientras él continuaba chupando y lamiendo.

"Sabes muy bien, justo como lo imaginé," gimió, levantándose de la cama.

Lo vi bajarse el bóxer, liberando su polla. Jadeé al ver la longitud y el grosor. Era gorda y cubierta de venas, la cabeza goteaba líquido preseminal. Estaba erguida y orgullosa, en posición de firmes. La idea de eso… dentro de mí, hizo que me sintiera simultáneamente excitada y aterrorizada.

"Voy a ir despacio al principio," susurró, acariciando su polla mientras lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos. "Dime si te lastimo. Te prometo que me detendré." Asentí y él agarró una almohada, haciéndome un gesto para que elevara mis caderas, lo que hice. Empujó la almohada debajo de mis caderas y mi trasero, y separó mis piernas, acariciándome con una mano mientras se acariciaba él con la otra.

"Juega con tus tetas, cariño," me dijo, deslizando sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo húmedo.

Vacilante, pasé mis dedos sobre mis pechos tomando cada uno, apretando y rodando mis pezones con mis dedos. Edward me miró con ojos oscuros y ávidos, todavía acariciándome con una mano y a sí mismo con la otra. La sensación de sus dedos dentro de mí y mis manos sobre mí hizo que la humedad se acumulara entre mis piernas, hasta que Edward estuvo completamente satisfecho con mi estado de excitación. Vi con ojos amplios como sacaba sus dedos de mi interior y presionaba la cabeza de su polla contra mí, pasándola de mi clítoris a mi entrada y de regreso, una y otra vez. Me balanceé contra ella, la sensación de placer inimaginable.

Finalmente, se detuvo en mi entrada, y poco a poco empezó a introducirse en mí, deteniéndose ocasionalmente cuando una expresión de incomodidad cruzaba por mi rostro. Fue un poco doloroso, al principio, pero una cantidad tremenda de placer compensó el dolor y en poco tiempo casi toda su polla estaba dentro de mí. Su frente se llenó de gotas de sudor mientras contenía las ganas de bombear su polla dentro y fuera de mí.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, con sus manos sujetando mis piernas y grité al sentir su gruesa polla entrando y saliendo de mi húmedo centro, el ritmo agonizantemente lento. Una vez que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a ella, empecé a embestir contra él alentándolo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el edredón, con mi boca abierta por mis guturales gemidos. Edward, notando mi aliento, empezó a penetrarme con más velocidad y con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo rebotaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mis pechos sacudiéndose antes de que los tomara y encontrara la mirada oscura de Edward. Él continuó embistiendo y gimiendo, observando a mis dedos mientras jugaban con mis pezones. Sentí una increíble presión en mi clítoris cuando masajeó mi hinchado nudo con su pulgar, penetrándome una y otra vez mientras lo hacía. Una sensación de hormigueo, algo tenso y agitación empezó a crecer en lo profundo de mi vientre mientras él masajeaba mi clítoris con más ganas y hundía aún más su polla dentro de mí. Cerrando mis ojos, jadeé cuando la oscuridad detrás de mis párpados explotó en una luz blanca, con estrellas salpicando mi visión. Mi cuerpo se ciñó sobre la polla de Edward una y otra vez al sentir que me dejaba llevar, con mi coño palpitando alrededor de su erección.

"Eso se sintió asombroso," gimió, estrellando sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, el ruido como cuando golpeas algo mojado llenó la habitación. "Tu orgasmo apretándome, sujetando mi polla… esa fue la mejor maldita cosa que he sentido en mi vida."

Sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos mientras bombeaba cada vez con más fuerza dentro de mí, la sensación de su líquido cálido derramándose dentro de mí fue sorprendentemente satisfactoria. Edward colapsó sobre mí, su boca chupando la sensible piel de mi cuello, con su polla aún dentro.

"Ni siquiera me quiero mover," admitió cuando sentí su polla empezar a suavizarse. "Quiero quedarme dentro de ti para siempre," susurró, su voz increíblemente vulnerable. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y me aferré a él por un largo tiempo, hasta que sentí que su polla se deslizó saliendo por sí sola, dejando mis entrañas ardiendo pero saciada.

"¿Te lastimé?" Preguntó preocupado, apartando su rostro de mi cuello para verme a los ojos.

"Me arde un poco," admití, viendo como decaía su rostro. "Pero no está tan mal. El placer que me diste hizo que valiera la pena."

Sonrió, capturando mi boca con la suya. Nos quedamos en la cama besándonos, susurrando nuestro afecto por el otro hasta que ya no pude ignorar mi vejiga y le pregunté a Edward con timidez si podía usar su baño. Me acompañó al baño aún desnudo, masajeando en el camino mi trasero ligeramente adolorido, dándome una _sexy_ sonrisa mientras yo reía y cerraba la puerta en su cara. Hice mis necesidades y me aseé tan bien como pude antes de mirar a la mujer en el espejo sobre el lavamanos de Edward.

¿Se veía como si acabara de tener sexo con el hombre que amaba por primera y posiblemente, última vez? Sí, así lucía. Su cabello se veía despeinado y su maquillaje corrido por sus pequeños rasgos. Robé un poco del enjuague bucal de Edward, pasándolo por mi boca antes de escupirlo en el lavamanos y enjuagar los restos con agua. Sentí como si mis piernas estuvieran arqueadas al caminar a la puerta, abrirla y prácticamente tambalearme de vuelta al _loft_ , para encontrar a Edward llenando la bañera con agua. Me miró cuando entré a la habitación, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ya te puedes quitar las botas y las chaparreras," dijo, agarrando mi mano y poniéndome entre sus brazos. "Vamos a tomar un largo baño caliente."

Y lo hicimos. Él se recostó detrás de mí en la bañera, su polla endureciéndose rápidamente cuando recosté mi espalda en su pecho. Edward lavó mi cuerpo con un paño suave hasta que estuve bien limpia, abandonando el paño en el fondo de la bañera. Frotó mis brazos, masajeando mis hombros y mi cuello, y luego sus manos se desviaron a mis pechos. Sentí su lengua explorar mi cuello una vez más mientras chupaba mi piel. Edward masajeó mis pechos, retorciendo mis pezones mientras yo gemía y nerviosa llevaba mi mano hacia atrás, encontrando su erección y agarrándola con firmeza, deslizándola arriba y abajo por su longitud. Él dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y una mano bajó por mi cuerpo mojado hasta que encontró el conjunto de nervios entre mis piernas. Jugó con él delicadamente mientras yo seguía acariciándolo con mi mano. Le supliqué que introdujera sus dedos en mí, pero no lo hizo, susurrando que no quería hacerme sentir más incómoda de lo que ya lo estaba. Nos frotamos y acariciamos el uno al otro hasta que los dos gritamos por nuestros orgasmos, nuestros gemidos junto con el chapoteo de agua, resonando en la habitación.

Apoyada en él, en la bañera, con sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus labios dejando besos tiernos a lo largo de mi cuello, mordí mi labio para evitar llorar. Nunca había sentido tanto amor, tanta felicidad en mi vida. Cuando dejamos la bañera y él me secaba, me le quedé mirando, memorizando cada rasgo solo por si acaso era la última vez que lo veía. Él me atrapó viéndolo, dándome una mirada inquisitiva al dejar caer la toalla al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, atrayéndome a sus brazos. Sacudí mi cabeza, sin palabras, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Edward me llevó a la cama, retirando las mantas. Lo seguí cuando me hizo un gesto para que me metiera en la cama detrás de él, presionando firmemente su cuerpo desnudo al mío cuando nos cubrió con las mantas. Murmuró que Emmett podía perderse, que yo no iba a ir a ninguna parte, que nunca me dejaría ir. Las lágrimas brotaron, cayendo silenciosamente por mis mejillas y sobre la almohada. Su respiración eventualmente se hizo más lenta y constante, y después de contar hasta mil en mi cabeza, sin hacer ruido me zafé de sus brazos, dejando la cama, viendo que su boca hacía un pequeño puchero. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Recogiendo mi ropa, me la puse, todo menos mis bragas rotas, las que dejé donde estaban. Ceñí mi largo abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo y me escabullí a la oficina que Edward había señalado, feliz de encontrarla abierta cuando entré sin hacer ruido. La habitación tenía un elegante escritorio con una _laptop_ y archiveros. Ningún monitor de seguridad a la vista.

' _Los monitores de seguridad están encerrados con llave en su oficina,'_ pensé, asqueada al pensar en Edward viendo el video de James atacándome en el pasillo del club. Saliendo silenciosamente de su oficina, noté que Edward se había girado hacia mí en la cama, con sus ojos todavía cerrados y su respiración aún profunda.

Tan silenciosa como un ratón de iglesia, me acerqué a él, acariciando su rostro con un dedo tembloroso mientras una última lágrima caía por mi rostro. No había tiempo para llorar. Era tiempo para luchar. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para luchar por mi derecho a vivir una vida normal con el hombre que amaba. ¿Saldría con vida? Tal vez… tal vez no. El camino que elegí era el de mártir, pero no moriría sin luchar.

"Adiós, Edward," susurré, dejando caer mi dedo de su rostro dormido. "Siempre te amaré." Tapé mi boca con mi mano para ahogar un sollozo entrecortado mientras cruzaba por el _loft_ de mi amante, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, ignorando completamente que sus ojos verde pino me observaban mientras me iba.

* * *

 **(1) Peta Griffin y el Cat Daddy son pasos de baile, pueden buscarlos en Youtube para que se den una idea ;)**

 **(2) La vi por un rato pero no me gustó su manera de andar. Me pareció algo corriente, pero oye, no es mi culpa. Ella se le quedó viendo a mi hombre como si estuviera desnudo. Que alguien le diga a esa chica que suba al plató que quiero lanzar. Pequeña perra.**

 **Comencé a arrojar cosas y a matar del susto a la gente. Lo vi a la cara y olí el whiskey en su aliento. No pensé en que sería arrojada a la cárcel, porque bebé, para un martillo todo se ve como un clavo. Y estoy jodidamente enojada. Bueno, esas chicas bonitas, todas son iguales, pero es jodidamente seguro que van a conocer mi nombre. Soy la loca exnovia…**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, ¡la atrapó! ¿Qué pensará ahora de ella, sobre todo después de verla entrar a su oficina? Sin duda recordarán las locas sospechas de Edward cuando la conoció. ¿Qué hará él? Ya lo veremos, ahora tendremos que ver en que resulta su loco plan de enfrentar a James ella sola. Al menos Carmen y Tia están al tanto de su plan y podrían ayudarla, pero, ¿qué tanto podrían hacer esas dos? Y tal parece que la bruja de Tanya salió del escenario, con ese susto que le dio Bella no creo que le queden muchas ganas de volver. Pero aún si ella no fuera un problema, todavía hay muchos obstáculos que estos dos tienen que enfrentar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, las pilas han estado un poco bajas. Pero ustedes saben muy bien cómo cargarlas, ¿no es así? Recuerden que ustedes tienen ese poder, a veces no es tan fácil apartar tiempo para seguir haciendo esto y solo su respuesta, cuando leo sus reviews viendo lo mucho que disfrutan de la historia, eso es lo que me anima a continuar. Así que, por favor, no lo olviden. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros. Y también para las autoras originales, por supuesto. Los esperaré ansiosa para saber qué les pareció el capi y qué esperan leer en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65, cristiheca, Alejacipagauta, MariePrewettMellark, kaja0507, MontseZDiaz, Sheei Luquee, DenniChavez, nydiac10, miop, karoSwan, Vrigny, Danny CullenMa, SharOn, jupy, paupau1, Melany, angryc, olgagomezgonzalez, torrespera172, MeACS, liduvina, JessMel, Cary, Lunita Black29, PRISOL, patymdn, Manligrez, rjnavajas, aliceforever85, Adriu, glow0718, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, lagie, lizeth02, Rosy Canul, dushakis, injoa, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Sully YM, tulgarita, Tecupi, EriCastelo, Flor Santana, FerHerrera, Fallen Dark Angel 07, lunaweasleycullen14, Say's, Jimena G, Yendry Villachica, Meli, Lady Grigori, Adriana Molina, maries24, Karina, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, andyG, Vanina Iliana, Pili, Mafer, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, carolaap, alejandra1987, cavendano13, andreasotoseneca, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. Depende de USTEDES.**_


	11. Elvis ha dejado el edificio

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Nota importante de la traductora: Este capítulo es de lo que les he estado advirtiendo desde que empecé esta traducción. Bella recuerda los momentos que marcaron su vida, así que para aquellas que no quieran leer esa parte voy a poner dos advertencias. La primera cuando empiezan sus recuerdos, la segunda, el momento en que ocurre lo peor, así ustedes podrán decidir qué tanto quieren leer y les haré saber cuando haya pasado el peligro ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: ELVIS HA DEJADO EL EDIFICIO**

Bajé tambaleándome las escaleras casi estrellándome con mi hermanastro cuando mi pie dejó el último escalón.

"Estaba a punto de subir y derribar esa puerta," bromeó, aunque su rostro no estaba nada alegre, y no vio mi rostro decaído. "Vámonos a casa… a dormir un poco." Agarró mi mano, prácticamente arrastrándome por el club casi abandonado, solo quedaban Rose y Alice que conversaban en voz baja en la barra. Alice se despidió de mí con la mano mientras nos íbamos, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro cuando Emmett me hizo atravesar la puerta. Rose nunca levantó la vista de la barra.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos contra el sol de Tennessee al caminar por Beale, Emmett aún traía puesto el temido disfraz de salchicha. Vacilante, eché un vistazo hacia arriba y abajo de la calle por cualquier señal de James, sintiéndome aliviada de ver la calle prácticamente abandonada.

"Mi plan no funcionó," murmuró, encogiendo sus hombros cubiertos de fieltro.

"¿Qué plan?" Pregunté, mirando a su rostro deprimido, haciendo un lado momentáneamente mis problemas.

"Mi plan para volver loca de los celos a Rosie," respondió, frotando sus ojos con brusquedad cuando se aguaron por la luz brillante del sol. "Estaba seguro que funcionaría… pero no fue así. Ahora, ella solo está cabreada conmigo. ¡Me odia! Traté de hablar con ella, pero ni siquiera habló conmigo."

"Oh, Em," suspiré, regañándolo suavemente. "Ya no estás en el instituto. Eso no funciona más allá de la preparatoria. Solo debiste haber sido honesto con ella y decirle lo que sientes. Y si decirle no funciona, demostrárselo. Algunas veces las palabras simplemente no son suficientes. Haz algo especial por ella… algo que solo ella pueda apreciar."

Emmett se vio pensativo por un momento y murmuró una respuesta vaga antes de darme una mirada de soslayo, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "Suficiente sobre mí… ¿qué hay de ti? Se ve que te dejaron hecha polvo."

Hice una mueca al escuchar su declaración, dándole un puñetazo en las costillas mientras se reía y agarraba su costado. Tenía razón; sin duda me veía muerta. Era extraño caminar a casa envuelta en mi abrigo largo sin ropa interior, la que Edward había arrancado de mi cuerpo durante la madrugada en su _loft_. Mi rostro se calentó por el recuerdo, y no pude ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se abrió paso por mi rostro.

Emmett se rio bajito antes de anunciar, "¡Así que, mi plan para el día es comer para alegrar mi corazón, quedarme dormido y empezar todo de nuevo! ¿Cuál es tu plan para el día, Bellarina?"

"¿Qué pasa con tu búsqueda de trabajo, Em? ¿No necesitas continuar con eso? Odiaría que te metieras en problemas con tu oficial de libertad provisional." Le respondí, evadiendo hábilmente su pregunta sobre mis planes. Mi plan consistía en un tazón de avena, dos pastillas para dormir sin receta, mi cama, y luego iría a Orange Mound.

"Voy a pedirle a Eddie un trabajo en el club," dijo al subir las escaleras de mi edificio de departamentos. "Necesita más seguridad en ese lugar. Los tipos que vi por ahí estaban más ocupados coqueteando con las chicas que haciendo su trabajo. Dudo que me diga que no ya que ahora está cogiéndose a mi hermana." Gemí al escuchar su comentario y al pensar en Emmett en el club noche tras noche. Pero tenía razón; si Edward tuviera una seguridad adecuada en el club el incidente con James no hubiese ocurrido. Me estremecí un poco al recordarlo. Me había esforzado tanto por borrar su recuerdo durante todos estos años.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, preparé el tazón de avena, y vi a mi hermano meterse al baño para tomar una larga ducha caliente. Al meter un bocado de la caliente mezcla con sabor a jarabe de maple a mi boca, me pregunté si estaba cometiendo un error al no contarle a mi hermano e incluso a Edward sobre James. Siempre me había considerado una persona abnegada, siempre haciendo lo que era mejor para otros. ¿Esta situación era diferente, o estaba siendo egoísta al negarles la opción de ayudarme en mi lamentable situación? Para ser honesta, no estaba completamente segura. En mi mente creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al encargarme yo misma de James, protegiendo a mi familia y amigos de un monstruo despiadado. Y si moría… que así sea. No es que quisiera morir, pero había un gran riesgo de que eso ocurriera. Entonces terminaría la persecución. James seguiría con su vida; él no estaba tras mi hermano, mi primo, mis amigos, o mi amante… solo estaba tras de mí. ¿Ellos estarían tristes? Estoy segura que sí, ¡pero preferiría que a quienes amo me lloren, a que mueran ellos!

Sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto, decidí. James me seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra y de regreso por el resto de mi vida. No podía vivir así. El ocultarme, la preocupación, el dolor, estaba harta de todo eso. Nunca tendría una vida 'normal' hasta que todo esto terminara. Cuando Edward me eligió, perdió el favor de su padre dañando su relación con él, una relación que nunca tuve con el mío, y la culpa por solo esa decisión era devastadora. ¿Era la mejor mujer para Edward Cullen? Por supuesto que no. Era sosa, pobre, inculta… pero lo amaba, y él me eligió. Era mi deber luchar, para vivir, para compensárselo a él.

Emmett salió del baño, sus hombros encorvados mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el refrigerador en nada más que su bóxer. Rebuscó por un momento, su musculoso trasero asomándose detrás de él, antes de sacar una enorme bolsa familiar. Azotando la puerta, comenzó a desenvolver comida, arrojándola a un plato antes de meterla al microondas.

"Em, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Jadeé, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" Se quejó, mirando el plato mientras giraba dentro del microondas.

"¡Em, esos son del puesto de tacos de un dólar! ¡Te advertí sobre el puesto de tacos de un dólar!" Exclamé, levantándome y lavando mi tazón en el fregadero.

"Ayer los comí todo el día y no pasó nada. ¡Son increíbles!" Refunfuñó, sacando el plato y sirviendo una enorme cantidad de crema agria de un contenedor de plástico sobre todos los tacos. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad, agarré dos pastillas para dormir del gabinete y me las pasé con un vaso de agua.

"Voy a dormir. Última advertencia… no comas esos tacos. Me lo agradecerás más tarde," le advertí, cerrando la puerta principal con seguro y revisándola unas diez veces mientras Emmett me observaba con sospecha desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no me dijo nada al respecto. Si James conocía mi lugar de trabajo, sin duda sabía dónde vivía, aunque no podía imaginar que viniera aquí para llevarme. No, me dijo que sabría dónde encontrarlo… de algún modo sabía que ya no estaba en Memphis. Suspirando pesadamente, atravesé el departamento hacia mi recámara.

"Oye, Bells," dijo Em, con voz empalagosa. Me di la vuelta, con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente. "¿Puedo usar tu _laptop_? Te juro que no voy a hacer nada que haga que me arresten de nuevo… ¿por favor? Es para ayudarme con Rose… como dijiste, ¿demostrárselo en vez de decírselo? Por favor…"

Bufando, acepté contra mi buen juicio antes de azotar la puerta de mi recámara. Después de ponerme mi camisola para dormir con los pantaloncillos cortos a juego, cerré la puerta de mi recámara con seguro y empujé el sillón de _mamaw_ Swan frente a ella, atorando el pomo con él. Revisé mi ventana seis veces hasta que quedé convencida que estaba muy bien cerrada. A menos que James fuera el Hombre Araña y pudiera escalar el edificio, no iba a entrar por la ventana. Me deslicé soñolienta bajo las mantas. Después de poner mi teléfono en silencio, fije la alarma colocándolo bajo mi almohada, mi mente vagando a lugares a dónde no tenía que ir… a recuerdos de estar envuelta por Edward Cullen, recuerdos de James metiéndome al pasillo. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas por varios minutos, me quedé profundamente dormida.

 _ **~Advertencia: Aquí inician los recuerdos de Bella**_

 _El ardiente sol de Mississippi caía sobre mis hombros desnudos, y me maldije por dentro por olvidar ponerme protector solar y ponerme una camiseta sin mangas. Mi piel blanca se quemaba fácilmente, tornándose al rojo vivo, descarapelándose y manchando luego mi piel con más pecas, sin broncearme nada en lo absoluto. Me moví en la cima del edificio, cansada de estar quieta, cansada de estar tumbada sobre mi abdomen en el techo inestable, cansada de perseguir. En mis pequeñas manos sostenía un rifle largo e impecable. Un rifle de francotirador… tipo militar. Dónde lo consiguió mi primo, no lo sé. Tenía demasiado miedo para preguntar._

 _Al otro lado de la calle, sobre la parte superior de otro edificio, estaba uno de los hombres más letales que caminaban por el planeta, aunque 'caminar' no era una palabra adecuada por la forma en que este hombre se movía. Él se paseaba tranquilamente por la vida, su mera presencia emitiendo una sensación de calma y serenidad en todos aquellos lo suficientemente afortunados de encontrarse cerca de este hombre. Aquellos que lo conocían nunca imaginaron el asesino que llevaba por dentro. Incluso al otro lado de la calle podía oler el aroma a fresa del cigarrillo que fumaba, mientras vigilaba en silencio la calle debajo, con su rifle cerca en posición. Tenía dieciocho años. Vivía para matar._

 _Presioné el botón a un lado de mis auriculares inalámbricos con impaciencia, susurrando, "¿Estás seguro que pasará por aquí? ¡Hemos estado esperando por horas!"_

 _Jasper respondió en seguida con voz suave, "Estoy seguro. Lo he estado vigilando por semanas. Mantiene la misma rutina… come el desayuno en la cafetería, se ejercita, conduce hacia la oficina postal y luego se detiene en la tienda de comestibles. Em, ¿tienes todo bajo control allá abajo?"_

 _Hubo una pausa momentánea, antes de que la joven voz de Em respondiera, "Lo tengo bajo control, hombre. Decodifiqué la radio policial y tan pronto me des la señal, colocaré las luces rojas."_

" _Ten paciencia, Bella. Este es nuestro día," Jasper susurró por sus auriculares, haciendo que tomara un profundo suspiro y tratara de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Estaba lista para que esto terminara. Él me había estado observando, deseándome por tres años. La policía no me escuchaba… ¿y por qué lo harían? ¿Por qué deberían escuchar a la hija de trece años del desacreditado jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, despedido por cubrir evidencia de las actividades criminales de su hermano Peter? Literalmente, se habían reído en mi cara._

 _Emmett estaba en ese viejo Buick gris, con una_ laptop _en su tembloroso regazo. Él nunca había sido bueno con un arma, pero podía hacer lo que sea con una computadora. La computadora era su humeante arma. Dispararle a la gente no era lo suyo, su corazón era demasiado grande, demasiado blando. No vivía para la caza, por el arrepentimiento, por la culpa y el horror de todo ello. Yo tampoco. Quitarle la vida a un animal era completamente diferente de quitársela a un humano. Había aprendido eso de mi tiempo con Jasper, cuando me tomó bajo su protección, arrastrándome por mitad de Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, y Louisiana. Me sentaba a su lado, callada y atenta como siempre había sido, observándolo limpiar su arma mientras estábamos en hoteles baratos o peor, campamentos. La primera vez que lo vi dispararle a un hombre, vomité. Pero durante todo el proceso, nunca dejé su lado. Él era mi defensor, luchando mis batallas cuando mis compañeros de clase me acosaban por la familia de la que provenía, por el padre que tenía, por la madre que se quitó su propia vida. Hizo sangrar muchas narices en mi defensa y me había acogido cuando nadie más se preocupaba por mí. Era su ayudante dispuesta, convencida por su padre como él lo había sido que al quitarle la vida a las personas que él asesinaba libraríamos al mundo de maldad. Pronto sería mi trabajo tirar del gatillo. Mi trabajo, mi deber, como tío Pete lo decía. Era un montón de mierda._

 _Pete pasaba el tiempo tratando de convencerme que yo era una asesina innata. Se sentaba en su porche trasero, fumando sus cigarrillos, mirándome y sonriendo mientras derribaba objetivo tras objetivo. Podía correr y darle al blanco. Podía saltar y darle al blanco. Me caía y todavía le daba al blanco. Me decía lo buena niña que era, cuánto me amaba, lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Mentiras, puras mentiras. Siempre odié a un mentiroso._

 _Y luego estaba James._

 _Nunca esperé que volviera después de dispararle al cigarrillo en su boca, pero estaba equivocada. Volvió a menudo, conversando con tío Pete, su amigo y antiguo compañero militar. Sus ojos vagaban hacia mí constantemente, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo; disparándole a blancos, ayudándole a tía a cocinar, lavando platos. Peter lo invitaba a cenar, sentándolo junto a mí. Una noche sentí su mano caliente apretar con ternura mi rodilla debajo de la mesa. Levantando la vista sorprendida, vi como James reía con mi familia entre bocados de comida, sin dar señales de que me estaba tocando, al mismo tiempo que subía su mano por mi muslo de una forma extraña e incómoda. Apretó mi pierna con fuerza, una advertencia para no decir nada en voz alta, y aunque era una niña fuerte, en ese momento estaba demasiado aterrorizada para hacer un sonido._

 _Esa noche más tarde los escuché, a Peter y a James, mientras salía sigilosamente al pasillo y entraba a la cocina, escuchando a través de la mosquitera mientras los dos charlaban en el porche trasero._

" _Quiero a Bella," James dijo, dándole un largo trago a una cerveza mientras miraba con atención a tío Peter. Pete tomó un trago de su cerveza, casi ahogándose con el líquido mientras se reía._

" _Es demasiado joven, apenas va a cumplir once. ¿Qué vas a hacer con una niña de once años, James?" Preguntó, echándose a reír por la absurda sugerencia de su amigo._

" _Ella ya está bien entrenada," respondió, sus ojos fríos fijos en los de Pete. "Funcionará perfectamente. Puede ir conmigo en las misiones, haciéndose pasar por mi hija. Es perfecta. La quiero. Y me la vas a dar. Acordamos que la entrenarías para trabajar conmigo."_

" _Recuerdo nuestro acuerdo, James, pero no va a funcionar," respondió Pete, sin problemas. "Ella trabaja bien con Jasper. Él está por empezar a llevársela a misiones con él, a prepararla para lo que nos espera. Si necesitas un compañero de vez en cuando, llévate a Jasper. Cambié mi opinión sobre Bella. Voy a quedarme con ella."_

" _¡Me la prometiste!" James escupió, levantándose, volcando su silla en el proceso. Dejé escapar un chillido por el susto, presionando mi mano firmemente sobre mi boca. "¡Ella es mía y me la voy a llevar!" Jadeé cuando la mosquitera se abrió de golpe, James entró furioso y se congeló cuando sus helados ojos se posaron en los míos aterrorizados. Sonriendo con sadismo, agarró mi brazo, tirando de mí por la casa mientras yo gritaba y protestaba, mis piernas enredadas en mi largo camisón blanco. Escuché que Pete entró a la casa gritándole a James que se detuviera cuando me hizo pasar por la puerta principal, prácticamente zafando mi brazo de su coyuntura._

 _Mis pies se deslizaron por la graba del camino de entrada, las piedras rasgando mi piel suave. Grité por el dolor de las piedras, las punzadas en mi brazo, y el fuerte agarre de James en mi mano. Justo cuando abrió la puerta del pasajero de su vieja pickup, un fuerte estallido se escuchó a través de la caliente noche oscura, haciendo que detuviera sus movimientos._

 _Jasper estaba en el porche delantero, viéndose realmente homicida, incluso a sus dieciséis años. Tenía una escopeta en una mano, y con la otra metió un cigarrillo en su boca, encendiéndolo y dándole una calada. Tío Pete salió por la puerta parándose a su lado, mirando a James y a mí, con una expresión indecisa en su rostro. Me dejaría ir. No quería que me fuera, pero dejaría que este hombre sádico me llevara._

" _Vas a dejar a mi prima justo donde está, ¿me escuchaste?" Dijo Jasper, con su voz suave pero firme, mientras el denso humo blanco salía de su boca. "Ahora, métete en esa camioneta y vete antes de que te dispare justo donde estás. ¿Me escuchaste, hijo?"_

 _James gruñó al ser llamado 'hijo' por un niño con la mitad de su edad. Aflojó un poco su agarre mientras consideraba sus opciones, mirando a Jasper mientras él recargaba su arma lentamente. Frunciendo el ceño, me empujó al suelo, metiéndose en la camioneta del lado del pasajero mientras yo lloraba tumbada sobre la graba y la tierra. Se inclinó para alcanzar su puerta y cerrarla detrás de él, y lo escuché decir con voz tranquila y clara. "Esto no ha terminado, Bella. Jasper no siempre estará cerca protegiéndote. Volveré por ti." Cerró la puerta con fuerza y la camioneta rugió a la vida. Se giró de reversa por el camino de entrada, regando graba y tierra sobre mí mientras yo yacía temblando en el suelo, mi cuerpo sacudiéndose por los sollozos._

 _Eso fue hace dos años. Jasper y yo continuamos cumpliendo con los deseos de Pete, aunque la única razón por la que llevaba a cabo mis deberes era por Jasper. Él me había salvado esa noche y se lo debía. Pero algo curioso ocurrió el verano en que Jasper cumplió diecisiete años. Se fue solo a una misión, dejándome con mi tía y mi tío. Dormía todas las noches con una escopeta cargada a mi lado, por órdenes de mi primo. Mi puerta no solo tenía seguro sino que también empujaba mi cómoda frente a ella, porque James seguía paseándose por el pueblo de vez en cuando. Cuando iba a la tienda de comestibles, lo veía en la fila para pagar con una sonrisa malvada. Se quedaba cerca de la escuela, fumando sus cigarrillos, observándome mientras yo trastabillaba por el estacionamiento. Cuando Jasper regresó de su misión, fue como si fuera una persona diferente. Había tenido una revelación, me dijo en secreto, lejos de los ojos curiosos de su padre. Jasper aseguró que tuvo un despertar espiritual y comprendió que su padre estaba enfermo, retorcido, y que nos había lavado el cerebro. Proclamó que era su deber enderezar las cosas, pasar el resto de su vida pagando una retribución por sus pecados y los pecados de su padre._

 _Pero habría un último asesinato, confesó, su rostro retorcido por la ira. Su última víctima sería James Hunter. Había terminado con su antigua vida y estaba listo para iniciar una nueva. La idea de matar a James me aterrorizaba. Ninguna otra persona en el mundo me asustaba como lo hacía él. Había malicia en sus ojos, una que nunca había experimentado._

 _Traté de despejar mi mente mientras seguía tumbada sobre la cima de ese caliente edificio, pensando solo en nuestro futuro, en las posibilidades que nos esperaban. Mi mirada permaneció en la calle debajo, esperando que la vieja pickup azul descolorida retumbara en nuestra dirección. Jasper daría el tiro mortal. Yo solo era su plan de respaldo… como siempre._

 _El sonido de piedras crujiendo bajo un zapato llamó mi atención por encima de mi hombro. Un pañuelo blanco empapado con un químico pestilente se presionó con fuerza en mi nariz y mi boca. Forcejeé con mi arma, tratando de girarme para dispararle a mi agresor. Él agarró el arma de mi mano, lanzándola al techo como un juguete olvidado, arrastrándome a donde la escalera de metal conectaba con el costado del edificio mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme consciente. Contuve el aliento, golpeando al hombre con mis codos, mis puños y mis pies mientras me llevaba rápidamente a la escalera._

" _Te dije que volvería," susurró el hombre, mis ojos abriéndose con un terror nuevo. Respiré hondo contra mi propia voluntad, por la abrumadora necesidad de oxígeno. Llegamos a la orilla del edificio y grité cuando me arrojó hacia un lado, mi cuerpo estrellándose en la caja de una vieja pickup plateada una que nunca antes había visto. Mi cabeza y mis costillas crujieron por el impacto y velozmente caí en la inconsciencia._

 _Desperté confundida, entrecerrando los ojos al tratar de ajustarlos a la oscuridad en la que estaba. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, sintiendo como si mis costillas hubieran sido quebradas, lo que probablemente había ocurrido. Me senté en una estrecha cama individual, las sábanas ásperas raspando mi suave piel. Jadeé por el dolor que sentí, mi cabeza palpitando como si estuviera a punto de explotar. James me tenía amordazada con una tela suave de algodón. Mis brazos y mis piernas estaban atados, y forcejeé contra las cuerdas que cortaban mi piel, dejándola rosada, hinchada y sangrando. Mis pulmones ardieron al respirar de forma entrecortada, con el olor químico todavía en mi nariz._

 _Mirando alrededor del cuarto oscuro era obvio que estaba en algún tipo cabaña, una cabaña de caza quizás, cuando vi cabezas de venados montadas en las paredes y sencillos muebles de madera. Una deteriorada chimenea estaba contra la pared, arrojando al aire el tenue olor a madera vieja quemada. Había un juego de literas contra la pared frente a la cama individual en la que yo estaba. La habitación era muy básica, sin utensilios de cocina, ya que el hombre que vivía aquí probablemente cocinaba al aire libre o en la chimenea durante el invierno._

 _ **~Segunda Advertencia: Si eres sensible a temas de violación no leas lo siguiente.**_

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe y James entró, sonriéndome como si acabara de ganarse la lotería. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él, poniéndole seguro antes de darme una sonrisa maniática. Atravesó a zancadas la habitación mientras yo me empujaba sobre la cama hacia atrás con mis piernas atadas, gritando a través de la mordaza, mi voz escuchándose como un gemido amortiguado. Se rio con ganas al sacar un cuchillo de sus pantalones camuflados, sosteniéndolo en el aire y sonriéndome. Grité con más fuerza, asqueada porque estaba a punto de apuñalarme y cortarme con el resplandeciente cuchillo de caza._

" _Es hora de divertirse un poco, cariño," susurró, cortando las ataduras de mi cuerpo con el cuchillo. Lo pateé, lo golpeé, le di de puñetazos tanto como pude antes de que me abofeteara con fuerza, tumbándome de la cama al suelo, mi cuerpo protestando por el dolor._

" _Tengo que decir, que aprecio tu espíritu," me dijo con aire pensativo al mismo tiempo que me levantaba del suelo y me arrojaba de nuevo a la cama. "Pero me gustan mis mujeres más sumisas. Supongo que voy a tener que domarte como se doma a un caballo salvaje." Y con esas palabras, tiró de mis_ jeans _, arrancándolos de mi cuerpo mientras lo veía horrorizada, al comprender lo que planeaba hacerme al mismo tiempo que seguía luchando contra él._

" _Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero tal vez es lo mejor," me dijo con una horrible voz amable antes de rodear mi garganta con sus manos. Me asfixió mientras yo seguía luchando, su rostro sonriéndome con dulzura y un destello malvado brillando en sus ojos. Su rostro fue lo último que vi antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

 _Eso continuó por días, posiblemente semanas. Él venía hacia mí, con su mano en su cierre, y yo gritaba y luchaba con él hasta que me dejaba inconsciente por asfixia. Despertaba adolorida y sangrando, con James susurrándome palabras dulces al oído. Me prometía lo que quisiera si dejaba de luchar contra él, si solo aceptaba mi destino. No sabía que nunca dejaría de luchar. Nunca sería complaciente, ya que preferiría ser violada inconsciente que a vivir el resto de mi vida con el recuerdo de él sobre mí. Tendría que matarme primero._

 _No sabía dónde estábamos hasta que un día finalmente me sacó, diciéndome que apestaba, que necesitaba bañarme porque no podía estar conmigo con lo sucia que estaba. Prefería oler feo, si ese era el caso. Cuando me arrojó al agua fría del arroyo, observé los diferentes tipos de árboles que se alzaban sobre mí, los pájaros cantando, con el aroma de la tierra y supe que seguía en el Sur. La vista y los olores me alertaron del hecho que posiblemente no había dejado mi estado, y rogué con todo mi corazón que Jasper me encontrara pronto, mientras restregaba mi piel abierta con el agua limpia del arroyo. James que estaba cerca, me arrojó una barra de jabón, asustándome con la acción. Di un respingo al verlo hundirse en el fondo y batallé para agarrar el resbaladizo jabón del lecho del arroyo antes de finalmente sujetarlo con mis manos, pasándolo por mis brazos._

" _Quítate la ropa, perra apestosa," James dijo en voz alta desde la orilla, sentado en una enorme piedra, tallando un pedazo de madera con su arma cerca. La piedra enorme era caliza, y supe que estaba hacia el noroeste más allá de Masen, mi ciudad natal. Incluso, tal vez cerca de Tennessee…_

 _Quitándome la camiseta y los_ jeans _, me quedé en el arroyo, limpiándome tanto como podía sin quitarme la ropa interior. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que me dijera que me la quitara, pero estaba haciendo tiempo, a sabiendas que el verme desnuda siempre lo ponía en frenesí. No quería que me asfixiara en el arroyo, aterrada con la idea de ahogarme mientras me violaba. Tendría que obedecer si me pedía que me la quitara, si quería vivir._

 _La rama de un árbol se quebró cerca y esperaba no haberme sobresaltado muy rápido al escucharla, mi cuerpo siempre en alerta desde que James me había secuestrado. Levanté la vista en seguida y lo vi seguir tallando un pedazo de madera, sin darse cuenta. Mis ojos se dispararon alrededor, buscando a mi salvador invisible._

" _Quítate la ropa interior," James demandó, arrojando el pedazo de madera al suelo junto a la roca al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose los viejos pantalones camuflados. Me quedé inmóvil, mirándolo mientras se acercaba al arroyo, sus ojos desafiándome a desobedecerle. Respirando profundamente y con una mano temblorosa, la subí deslizando un tirante del sujetador por mi huesudo hombro mientras me observaba, ahora maliciosamente._

 _ **~Puedes seguir leyendo a partir de aquí**_

 _Fue entonces que se escuchó el disparo. Fue un tiro destinado a su frío y amargo corazón, pero venía muy alto y ese paso que dio dentro del arroyo hacia mí fue lo único que salvó su vida. La bala atravesó velozmente el aire, estrellándose en el hombro izquierdo de James justo cuando entró al arroyo. Gritó por el dolor, con la sangre fluyendo de la herida cuando aterrizó junto a mí, chapoteando y gritando mientras el agua limpia se tornaba roja a su alrededor. Traté de pararme, pero el lecho del arroyo estaba resbaladizo y me caí varias veces tratando de alejarme de él. Agarró mi pierna, metiéndome una vez más al agua mientras la sangre seguía derramándose a su alrededor._

" _¡Te ahogaré antes de dejarte ir!" Gritó, metiendo mi rostro al agua. Me moví violentamente, luchando por sacar mi rostro del agua mientras él mantenía su mano firme en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. De repente me soltó, y saqué mi cabeza sumergida. El agua saliendo de mis oídos mientras jadeaba desesperadamente por aire, y escuché el sonido de pies corriendo por los espesos arbustos. Quitando el cabello mojado de mis ojos, vi a James correr hacia la orilla, agarrando la pistola del suelo cerca de la piedra caliza._

 _Esperé que Jasper fuera el primero en atravesar los arbustos, pero mi boca se abrió cuando vi a Peter emerger del bosque, con pistola en mano gritándome sus disculpas. Grité cuando James le disparó directamente en la cabeza, el rostro de Peter se congeló, con sus ojos fijos en los míos antes de desplomarse en el suelo. James soltó una risa seca al preparar el arma y gritó hacia el bosque, "¡Sal, sal, de dónde quiera que estés!" Retrocedió hacia la cabaña cuando otro disparo se escuchó en el bosque ahora en silencio. La bala le dio a su pistola y gritó cuando voló de sus dedos, aterrizando en el agua junto a mí. Agarré el arma, mis dedos deslizándose en el fango del fondo pedregoso del arroyo, antes de levantarla, solo para encontrar que James ya se había ido._

 _Jasper salió de entre los árboles, pasando junto a su padre sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Se paró cerca del arroyo, encendiendo un cigarrillo, sacando el humo por su nariz como un dragón enojado._

" _Vámonos," dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que me levantara, lo que hice, en mis dos piernas tambaleantes, sujetando el arma en mi mano. Me ayudó a salir del arroyo y entrar en el bosque, descalza y casi desnuda. Caminamos en silencio, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando finalmente llegamos a un pequeño camino de tierra. Emmett estaba sentado nervioso dentro del coche de Jasper, saliendo de un salto cuando nos vio acercarnos. Comenzó a llorar al verme, maldiciendo y agarrándome cuando me tensé con sus brazos a mi alrededor. Nunca había visto a Emmett llorar._

" _¿Estás bien, Bells? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés con vida! ¿Está muerto el hijo de puta?" Preguntó Emmett, alejándome de él para verme bien. No le gustó lo que vio, el fantasma de la jovencita que alguna vez fui. Como si hubiera sabido que se necesitarían años de terapia traer a su hermana de vuelta._

" _Uno de ellos lo está," respondió Jasper refiriéndose a su padre, abriendo el maletero y sacando una gran manta gruesa color verde, la envolvió en mi tembloroso cuerpo mojado. Emmett levantó el asiento del pasajero, subiendo al asiento trasero para permitir que me sentara adelante. Me sentía como un zombi… el caparazón de una persona. Era como si las cosas ocurrieran en torno a mí, pero yo flotaba en el aire, suspendida, sin tomar parte en nada de ello._

" _James se escapó," aclaró Jasper, metiéndose al coche y encendiendo la marcha. "Pero no por mucho tiempo. Voy a encontrar a ese bastardo, aún si me toma el resto de mi vida. Pero esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Vamos a ir con la policía."_

 _Eso me hizo volver abruptamente a la realidad, tan solo por un minuto, cuando estallé en carcajadas. "¡A la policía no le importa! ¡Ya antes acudimos a ellos! ¡No creerán nada de lo que les diga!"_

" _Ahora te creerán," respondió, tomando el viejo camino de tierra. "Vamos a llamar a la policía y tú vas a ir al hospital. Vamos a contarles sobre James, otra vez."_

" _¿Y luego qué?" Pregunté, riendo histéricamente. "¿Decirles que planeábamos matarlo? ¿Pero que él me secuestró antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo? O tal vez deberíamos contarles sobre cómo pasamos nuestros veranos por todo el sur mientras asesinábamos gente para tu padre… ¡eso me parece una idea genial! Vamos todos a la cárcel mientras James anda libre por ahí."_

" _Bella, merezco cosas peores que la cárcel por las cosas que he hecho," susurró Jasper, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. "Me voy a ir al infierno por los pecados que he cometido… la cárcel no puede ser tan mala comparada a la vida después de la muerte."_

" _No vamos a contarle a los policías sobre nada de eso," le dije, al fin calmándome un poco. "Le diremos que me acechó, que lo reportamos con ellos pero no nos creyeron. Les diremos que planeamos tomar las cosas en nuestras manos, y que me secuestró. Estarán tan avergonzados por no haber escuchado para empezar, que lo encontrarán."_

 _Y lo encontraron. Encontraron a James Hunter oculto en un motel de mala muerte dos semanas después. Procesaron y condenaron a James Hunter por secuestro, violación de una menor, y asesinato. Fue a prisión, la misma prisión en la que después ocurrió un motín. Muchos de los edificios se incendiaron, provocando que varios presos se escaparan. Todos habían sido encontrados. Todos excepto James Hunter._

 _ **~Terminan los recuerdos de Bella**_

El chirrido de la alarma de mi teléfono me despertó de mi sueño, las pastillas para dormir dejaron mi mente difusa y mi boca seca. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero las pastillas para dormir siempre confundían mi mente, y no podía recordar nada sobre el sueño.

Esperaba encontrar a Emmett desmayado en el sofá, pero estaba abandonado salvo por una manta y una de mis almohadas, que Emmett había dejado aplastada con su gran cabeza. Mi _laptop_ estaba sobre la mesita de café, abierta, con la pantalla encendida. Me agaché con curiosidad, mirando a la pantalla, preguntándome qué había estado haciendo Emmett. Una sonrisa triste cruzó por mi rostro cuando mis ojos se movieron rápidamente por la pantalla, y mi corazón se llenó de amor, porque mi hermano era el más dulce cabeza de chorlito que caminaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Un gemido bajo se escuchó cerca, y giré mi cabeza hacia el baño, mirando hacia la puerta. Fue entonces que el olor me llegó.

"¡Oh Señor mío!" Grité, pellizcando mi nariz y queriendo vomitar. "¡Emmett, te dije que no comieras esos estúpidos tacos!" Él se quejó en respuesta, gritando que se estaba muriendo. Gimiendo, fui al gabinete sacando un paquete de pastillas que dejé sobre la encimera.

"Hay medicina sobre la encimera para que tomes… ¡si de hecho, sobrevives a los tacos!" Grité al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta del baño, Emmett se quejó y lloriqueó en respuesta, haciendo comentarios vulgares sobre su ano, que decidí ignorar. "¡Voy con Angie a tomarme una ducha!"

Recogiendo mis cosas, crucé el pasillo hacia el departamento de Angie, tocando suavemente la puerta y dándole una sonrisa cuando abrió. Podía ver a Eric más allá de su hombro durmiendo profundamente en su cuna, mientras le pedía prestada su ducha.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Exclamó, abanicando su rostro con su mano cuando el olor se filtró por debajo de la puerta de mi departamento hacia el pasillo. "¿Qué es ese horrible olor?"

"Emmett descubrió el puesto de tacos de un dólar," le respondí. Arrugó su nariz con disgusto, preguntando por qué no le advertí anticipadamente. Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, entré al baño, tomando una ducha rápida y poniéndome la ropa. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes blanca ajustada y mis favoritos _jeans_ deslavados, rotos cerca de las rodillas. Metí mis pies en mis desgastados tenis viejos y me puse una sudadera gris.

"Tengo que irme, Ang," le dije después de dejar el baño. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la cuna acomodando la manta que cubría a su hijo. Eric se veía muy dulce, muy pacífico. Se enderezó y la sorprendí con un gran abrazo. Angie me palmeó torpemente la espalda cuando la solté y me dio una sonrisa triste. Me miró inquisitivamente cuando le dije adiós en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Agarré mi teléfono, gritando hacia la puerta del baño que me iba a hacer unas compras. Lo que era verdad… iba a comprar un arma. Escuché a Emmett dentro suplicándome que no me fuera, pero decidí ignorarlo. Bajé las escaleras, agradecida de no ver a mi hermano antes de irme. Emmett era un payaso, pero a veces era muy intuitivo y se daría cuenta que pasaba algo conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Revisando mi teléfono, noté que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Tia y Carmen… y algunas de un número desconocido. Al revisar mis mensajes de texto, mi corazón casi se detuvo.

 _10:03 AM Te fuiste._

 _10:34 Soy Edward, si no te diste cuenta por mi mensaje anterior. Espero que no te moleste que haya sacado tu número del archivo de los empleados. Necesito saber por qué estabas husmeando en mi oficina esta mañana. Por favor, dime que mis sospechas de antes no eran ciertas. Llámame._

 _11:45 AM Bella, llámame ahora._

Y el más reciente era de solo unos minutos antes de que despertara.

 _2:47 PM Bella, contesta el puto teléfono. Acabo de ver la grabación de video de anoche. Juro por Dios que si no contestas el puto teléfono o me devuelves la llamada… ¿Quién demonios es el hombre que te agarró? ¡Qué demonios!_

¡Mierda! Mi estómago empezó a revolverse por los nervios. Quería mantener a todo el mundo fuera de esto tanto como fuera posible, pero ellos no me dejaban en paz. Al atravesar las puertas del edificio, me paré en seco con mi boca abriéndose con incredulidad por la escena frente a mí, olvidando todo momentáneamente sobre Edward Cullen.

Carmen y Tia estaban recargadas en la vieja SUV blanca de Carmen, fumando sus cigarrillos sin parar mientras miraban nerviosas al edificio de departamentos. Carmen llevaba puesta una camiseta azul brillante con unos _jeans_ que estaban demasiado largos para sus pequeñas piernas, los _jeans_ prácticamente ocultaban sus tenis. Su corte asimétrico estaba recogido del frente con un prendedor plateado haciéndola ver como una chica de dieciséis años. Tia había pintado su cabello corto de rojo y llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con unos _jeans_ oscuros deslavados, sus ojos almendrados mirando rápidamente alrededor hasta que se posaron en los míos.

"¿Qué están _haciendo_ ustedes aquí?" Siseé después de cruzar la concurrida calle, mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia el edificio detrás de mí, de algún modo aterrorizada de que Emmett saliera de pronto en cualquier momento para arrastrarme de vuelta adentro por alguna razón desconocida.

"Personalmente, no lo sé," respondió Tia, fumando su cigarrillo hasta el filtro antes de arrojarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con su zapato. "Esta es la mierda más loca en la que me ha metido Carmen."

Carmen rodó los ojos, colocando las manos en sus caderas. "No creíste que te dejaríamos ir sola, ¿verdad? ¡De ninguna manera vas a ir sola al gueto!"

"Carmen, no tienen por qué involucrarse en esto," bufé, fulminándola con la mirada cuando levantó la barbilla en desafío. "No podría perdonármelo si algo le pasara a ustedes dos."

"¡Bueno, es una lástima! ¡Porque vamos a ir!" Dijo con brusquedad, señalando hacia el otro lado de la calle a mi oxidada camioneta roja. "Ahora, tienes dos opciones. La primera opción es que te metas en tu camioneta de mierda y conduzcas a Orange Mound conmigo y Tia pisándote los talones todo el camino tocando el claxon, o puedes tomar la segunda opción, meterte en tu camioneta de mierda conmigo y Tia sentadas junto a ti. ¿Cuál va a ser, Bella?"

"¿Hay una tercera opción?" Preguntó Tia, justo cuando iba a abrir mi boca. "La tercera opción podría ser que las tres vayamos a la policía y reportemos lo que sucedió anoche. Sí, me gusta la tercera opción. Creo que yo me voy por la tercera opción."

"¡No vamos a ir a la policía!" Carmen bufó, fulminando a Tia con la mirada. "La policía del condado de Shelby tiene mucho crimen en esta ciudad, probablemente ni siquiera nos tomen declaración. ¡Vamos a ir a Orange Mound!"

"¡No vamos a lograr llegar con vida a Orange Mound!" Tia exclamó, arrojando sus manos al cielo. "¡Soy débil! ¡Me inclino cuando camino y no es un andar gangsta, es porque tengo artritis en mi cadera derecha! ¡Me gustan los baños de burbujas, perra! ¡Siento una atracción enfermiza por los hombres homosexuales! ¿Y qué hay de Bella? ¿Crees que vaya a salir con vida? ¡Sonríe demasiado! ¡Su piel es muy pálida! ¡No sabe usar bien la gramática! ¡Y tú eres una maldita yanqui! ¡Hablas gracioso! ¡Comes bollitos!"

"Uh, sí bueno, además de sentirme abrumadoramente insultada, no creo que nada de eso importe en realidad," Carmen la miró con el ceño fruncido, rodando los ojos al escuchar los disparates de Tia.

"Mira," le dije, interrumpiendo la extraña diatriba de Tia. "Voy a meterme en mi camioneta para encontrarme con este tipo en Orange Mound. Sin embargo, apreciaría si ustedes dos se van a casa, si deciden no irse a casa, por favor, no me sigan por la calle tocando el claxon. Voy a hacer lo que pueda por no morir hoy."

"¿Irnos a casa? ¡Está bien!" Exclamó Tia, agarrando la manija de la puerta de la SUV de Carmen y tirando de ella, solo para encontrarla con llave. Carmen colgó las llaves en su dedo, provocando a nuestra amiga que saltaba por todas partes tratando de robárselas. Dejé a mis amigas ahí, cruzando la calle corriendo hacia mi camioneta, abriéndola y encendiendo la marcha, el viejo ruido del traqueteo de mi motor extrañamente reconfortante. Carmen se apareció a un lado de la puerta del pasajero golpeando la ventana con fuerza, amenazándome que si no abría la puerta le contaría todo a Emmett. Mi amiga era una cosita manipuladora. Alcancé la puerta titubeante, quitándole el seguro. Carmen metió a Tia primero, metiéndose en seguida junto a ella removiéndose con ansiedad.

"¿Podemos fumar aquí? Está bien," Tia respondió su propia pregunta, encendiendo un cigarrillo antes de que pudiera responder. Gruñí y bajé el cenicero sin usar por debajo de mi antigua radio. La camioneta protestó ruidosamente cuando entré al tráfico de Memphis. Algo duro me estaba picando debajo de los cojines agrietados de mi asiento. Tenté por un segundo antes de sacar una botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel marrón. Era algo que mi abuela me dio de niña para los resfriados y la fiebre. Giré la tapa y tomé un pequeño trago, el líquido quemó al bajar por mi garganta y al caer en mi vientre, calentando al instante mis manos frías. Volviendo a poner la tapa en la botella, la metí nuevamente en su casa entre los cojines, encontrando la mirada de mis amigas.

"¿Qué?" Les pregunté, a la defensiva.

"Oye, yo no soy quién para juzgar," admitió Carmen, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era el celofán de su paquete de cigarrillos. Crujió mientras lo abría, sacando una pastilla del fondo y metiéndola en su boca, frunciendo el ceño cuando la tragó en seco.

"¿Qué demonios acabas de tragar?" Preguntó Tia.

"Es algo para mis nervios. No te preocupes, es lo que me recetaron.," respondió ella.

"Bella está bebiendo, tú estás tomando pastillas, ¿qué demonios? ¡Tienen que estar coherentes cuando lleguemos ahí! No puedo hacer esta mierda. Soy demasiado débil para esto. Yo cojeo, no puedo correr muy rápido. ¡Soy republicana! Tenemos que regresar."

"Cálmate, ya casi llegamos," murmuré, dando vuelta a la izquierda mientras avanzábamos lentamente a lo largo del concurrido tráfico. Los edificios se habían hecho escasos y entramos al sector más decrépito de la ciudad, que de casualidad solo estaba a veinte minutos de mi departamento.

"Carmen, estás sentada sobre mi sudadera negra. Póntela y cubre esa camiseta azul antes de que consigas que nos disparen. Hay todo tipo de pandillas por aquí," le dije, mirando hacia al estacionamiento de la tienda de comestibles, donde un policía tenía a un hombre tumbado sobre el frente de su coche, registrándolo.

"Un coche negro nos está siguiendo," murmuró Carmen, metiendo sus manos en la sudadera y cerrando el cierre. "Tres coches atrás. Ya nos han estado siguiendo por un rato."

Casualmente eché un vistazo por mi espejo retrovisor, viendo un elegante coche negro tres coches detrás de nosotros. La pintura negra brillaba en el caliente sol de Tennessee, sus rines plateados reluciendo como diamantes. El coche tenía vidrios tintados, muy oscuros, probablemente hasta el punto de ser ilegal.

"Probablemente solo un distribuidor de drogas haciendo su parada semanal," murmuré, viendo a un hombre de piel oscura caminando por la acera a nuestro lado. Era bajo y tenía una barba descuidada. Hablaba consigo mismo de forma expresiva, arrojando las manos al aire cuando quería demostrar algo, su cabeza se movía nerviosa de vez en cuando.

"¿Crees que haya un drogadicto respondiéndole del otro lado de la Tierra?" Pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. "¿No sería gracioso que tuvieran una conversación real entre ellos?"

"Sí, esa mierda es graciosísima," respondió Tia, inclinándose sobre mí para estrellar su mano en el viejo seguro de mi puerta. Luego se inclinó sobre Carmen, también poniendo el seguro de su puerta. Un grupo grande de hombres pasaron caminando en ese momento, sin camisa, riéndose y charlando entre ellos antes de mirar dentro de mi camioneta. Uno de ellos se acercó a la ventana y empezó a tocar, provocando que Carmen gritara aterrorizada.

"¡Lárgate maldito yonqui!" Gritó Tia, señalando al hombre con su dedo. Se vio enojado por un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada y gritarle a Carmen que bajara la ventanilla. Presionó una bolsa de pastillas contra el vidrio, ocultas del mundo exterior por su mano.

"No gracias, amable señor," dije en voz alta cuando el tráfico aceleró y avanzamos. Nos persiguió por unos metros hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido. Tia me miraba de forma extraña.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

"Muy bien, Swan. En el barrio, no dicen 'gracias amable señor'. De hecho, creo que no deberías de hablar en lo absoluto. No puedes ser toda amable y esa mierda. Tienes que ser dura cuando hables con esta gente. Pueden oler la debilidad a un kilómetro de distancia, y no maldigas. Siempre te sonrojas cuando maldices. Esta gente va a comerte viva."

"¿Tienes que ser dura?" Dije sarcásticamente, agarrando el volante. "Y lo dice la misma mujer que estaba aterrorizada de venir al barrio porque le gustan los baños de burbujas."

"¿Crees que toman baños de burbujas en el barrio?" Tia preguntó, rodando los ojos.

Finalmente se quedó callada al llegar a Orange Mound, que estaba sorprendentemente desierto comparado con lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría un gueto. Espacios abiertos bordeaban la calle con el negocio o casa deteriorada ocasional. Coches, camionetas y SUV estaban a ambos lados de la calle, la mayor parte de ellos costosos y ostentosos con enormes rines plateados. La música rap de motociclistas que pasaban llenó mi camioneta cuando bajé un poco mi ventanilla para dejar escapar algo del humo del cigarrillo de Tia. La gente estaba por todas partes; parada en las esquinas, caminando en grupos, sentadas en sus patios delanteros en sillas de plástico baratas. Todos ellos tenían una cosa en común. Todos se nos quedaban mirando.

Saqué mi móvil, ignorando las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de texto al buscar la dirección que Willie me había proporcionado. Mirando las casas que pasábamos con atención, finalmente vi el número de casa correcto en un buzón ligeramente golpeado al final de una pequeña entrada. Detuve mi camioneta unos metros más allá de la casa, ignorando al grupo de hombres que estaban sentados despreocupadamente en el porche observándonos mientras estacionaba la camioneta. Apagué el motor y las tres nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. El coche negro elegante que Carmen supuso nos seguía pasó lentamente dando vuelta en la esquina.

"Muy bien," les dije, mirándolas con seriedad. "Quédense aquí. Mantengan las puertas cerradas con seguro. Voy a entrar."

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida," Carmen gruñó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de un salto de la camioneta. Vi con horror como caminaba por el césped muerto frente a una casa blanca, la pintura cayéndose y los tablones de madera agrietados. Saludó al grupo de hombres sentados en el porche y gemí con fuerza. Tia respiró hondo y salió de la misma forma, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella. ¡Mis amigas iban a conseguir que las mataran! Abrí mi puerta rápidamente, salí y caminé con cautela por el pequeño pedazo de césped frente a la casa.

Sentado en los escalones del frente estaba un enorme hombre negro, con un palillo colgando de su boca. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y pantalones color canela con unos impresionantes tenis negros en sus pies. Trenzas negras largas y gruesas cubrían la cabeza del hombre, arremolinándose antes de caer por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Nos estudió a las tres con ojo crítico antes de echarle un vistazo a sus amigos y estallar en estridentes carcajadas. El hombre tenía un gran espacio entre sus dientes que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no mirar mientras reía.

"¡Mi tío ha perdido la maldita cabeza!" El hombre aulló, agarrando su vientre mientras se reía con ganas. "¡Sé que no están aquí buscando una pistola! ¿Para qué van a necesitarla? ¿Van a pelear por quién es la porrista principal? ¿Alguien les robó su cabellera? ¿Para qué demonios necesitan un arma?"

"Por qué necesito una es asunto mío," le dije, recordando las palabras sabias de Tia, escucharme dura. La sonrisa insultante dejó el rostro del hombre al mirarme con aire pensativo.

"Muy bien, linda. Eso es cierto. Entra a la casa, te mostraré lo que tengo," dijo, levantándose. Sus amigos entraron a la casa detrás de él, todos mirándonos de forma lasciva y sugerente. El nudo que se formó en mi vientre no era de nervios, sino un nudo por el miedo cuando uno de los hombres se lamió los labios antes de darle a Tia una sonrisa socarrona. Ella lo miró furiosa, al subir marchando los escalones para entrar a la casa, Carmen y yo siguiéndola de cerca.

La sala estaba sorprendentemente limpia con el mínimo de muebles. Sábanas color vino borgoña cubrían las pequeñas ventanas y una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta años, salió de una de las recámaras del fondo. Tenía cabello oscuro en un corte asimétrico y estaba en buena forma. Se nos quedó mirando a las tres como si fuéramos criaturas de otro planeta.

"Marco, ¿qué demonios están haciendo estas chicas aquí?" Preguntó, mirando a Carmen y a mí, básicamente ignorando a Tia. Tenía un acento de Chicago y un tono que no se andaba con rodeos.

"No se preocupen por ella," nos dijo Marco, asintiendo en dirección a la mujer que ahora tenía sus manos en sus caderas. "Es mi abuela, Mary, pero la llamamos abuela gangsta. Habla puras mierdas todo el tiempo. Ladra peor de lo que muerde."

Le sonreí a Mary con timidez cuando me alzó una ceja crítica antes de arrojar sus manos al aire y caminar hacia la cocina, murmurando sobre lo estúpido que era su nieto. Seguimos a Marco y sus amigos dentro de una recámara y miré sorprendida el montón de armas que estaban sobre la cama. Mi boca empezó a hacerse agua al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo, tragando cuando le pedí permiso para coger un arma. Asintió en silencio y en seguida me fui hacia la 9 mm ubicada directamente frente a mí.

El arma tenía un acabado limpio y perfecto de melinita negra, el metal frío en mis manos mientras examinaba meticulosamente el arma. Tenía un frente de fibra óptica verde y una mira trasera fija montada en cola de milano. Era impecable y la forma perfecta para ocultarla de ojos curiosos. Se veía nuevecita; sin picaduras por el óxido y con buen agarre. Los tornillos estaban apretados e intactos. La sostuve frente a mí, mirando al cañón. Cabía perfectamente en mi mano como un guante usado.

"¿Puedo disparar en seco para revisar el gatillo?" Le pregunté a Marco, y se me quedó mirando de forma extraña, echando un vistazo a sus amigos con incredulidad antes de asentir. Después de asegurarme de que el arma no estuviera cargada, apunté a la pared frente a mí y apreté delicadamente del gatillo. Lo hice de nuevo, revisando su consistencia. Era perfecta. Revisé el interior del cañón, que afortunadamente estaba limpio.

Luego me puse un poco engreída. Realmente no pude evitarlo. La forma en que los hombres, Tia y Carmen me miraban mientras examinaba el arma minuciosamente me alentó a hacerlo. Comencé a girar el arma en mi mano, hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Luego la giré de lado, deteniéndola rápidamente al apuntar nuevamente hacia la pared y tirar del gatillo. Fue perfecto.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Marco preguntó, mirándome con la boca abierta, haciendo brillar sus dientes inferiores de oro.

"No quieres saberlo. ¿Cuánto por la 9?" Pregunté, sosteniendo el arma en mi pecho como si fuera un cachorro moteado. Ya estaba enamorada.

"Seiscientos," respondió como si nada, observando mi rostro con cuidado. Tia y Carmen jadearon, pero yo no estaba sorprendida. Esta arma semiautomática fácilmente valía más de ochocientos dólares comprándola legalmente.

"¿Y es imposible de rastrear?" Aclaré, mirando el arma con cuidado.

"Completamente," respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho cuando puse el arma de vuelta en la cama, mis dedos permaneciendo sobre el frío cañón de metal.

"Muy bien, es un trato," respondí. Él asintió y dejé la recámara, cruzando la sala con Tia, Carmen y los hombres pisándonos los talones.

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" Marco preguntó cuando salí al porche. Me volví hacia él con el ceño fruncido y respondí, "Tu tío dijo que llevarían el arma a una segunda locación. Fue lo bastante sorprendente verlas aquí. No pensaste que realmente iba a traer el dinero conmigo, ¿cierto?" Bajé los escalones del porche para quedar sobre el césped, poniéndome la capucha sobre mi cabeza, Tia y Carmen flanqueándome a ambos lados. ¡Este hombre estaba loco si creía que traería una gran cantidad de dinero conmigo a Orange Mound!

"Cambiaron los planes," siseó Marco, agarrando mi brazo con brusquedad. Traté de zafarme, pero su agarre se intensificó. "Vas a ir por mi dinero y volver aquí."

"¡No voy a volver!" Le escupí, todavía tirando de mi brazo. "O me encuentras en una segunda locación o no hay trato."

"Bien," respondió, sus ojos taladrando los míos. "Si no vas a ir por mi dinero, entonces dame esa cadena en tu cuello." Su voz sin dar espacio para discusión.

Bajé la vista a mi cuello, olvidando que traía puesto el relicario de oro de mi madre. Dentro del relicario estaba una pequeña foto de las dos cuando yo era una bebita, yaciendo soñolienta en sus brazos. Era algo que no me había quitado en mucho tiempo, ¡y que me condenen si este hombre iba a quitarme el único efecto personal que tenía de mi madre!

"No," grité, tirando de mi brazo. "¡Era de mi madre! ¡No puedes tenerlo!"

"¡Entonces, solo lo tomaré!" Dijo, agarrando el collar y arrancándolo de mi cuello. Se echó a reír cuando traté de recuperar la joya, pero su rostro rápidamente decayó cuando miró por encima de mi hombro derecho.

"¡Qué demo…!" Susurró, mirando hacia la calle. Me di la vuelta y vi una larga fila de vehículos negros, avanzando despacio por la calle. Parecía una procesión de funeral, o posiblemente la comitiva para el presidente. Los primeros dos coches pasaron silenciosamente antes de detenerse. El tercer vehículo era una gran SUV negra, los rines brillando con tanta intensidad que hizo que mis ojos se aguaran por el dolor. La puerta se abrió y un guapo hombre rubio salió del asiento del pasajero de enfrente, antes de abrir una de las puertas traseras y dejar salir a un grupo de hombres. El hombre del centro del grupo sobresalía descaradamente, y no sé qué lo hacía sobresalir más. Tal vez era su traje oscuro o que tenía un arma metida al frente de la cintura de sus pantalones sobre su nítida camisa blanca sin preocuparse que todo el mundo pudiera verla ahí. Tal vez eran sus gafas de sol negras que se quitó para mirar furioso a nuestro grupo en el patio delantero, sus ojos verdes entrecerrándose en la mano de Marco sujetando mi brazo con firmeza, su otra mano agarrando el collar de mi madre. O tal vez era sus brillantes hebras desordenadas color bronce que atrapaban la luz del sol.

"Maldición, ese es Ed Cullen," murmuró uno de los amigos de Marco retrocediendo hacia la casa. "El maldito Rey de Memphis." Uno de los otros amigos de Marco salió corriendo por el patio, saltando la cerca en el proceso antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa.

Edward se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros, todavía mirando la mano de Marco en mi brazo. "¿Te gusta tener dos manos? Porque si no, realmente no me importaría cortarte una de ellas. Y lo haré, si no la quitas de sobre mi chica."

"¿Tu chica?" Murmuró Marco, soltando mi brazo al instante.

"¡Ja! ¡Apuesto a que no te esperabas eso, tú, bastardo dientón!" Tía se rio con ironía, viendo orgullosa como Edward fulminaba al hombre con la mirada.

Marco se me quedó mirando con incredulidad, sin duda preguntándose qué vio Edward Cullen en mí. Masajeé mi brazo con mi otra mano, para aliviar lo adolorido. Edward me puso a su lado, rodeándome casualmente con su brazo al mismo tiempo que presionaba sus suaves labios en mi frente. "Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones, nena," me susurró, con un tono de advertencia en su sedosa voz. Hice un puchero antes de tender mi mano expectante hacia Marco.

"Dame el relicario de mi madre," demandé. Él se sobresaltó, depositando rápidamente el relicario en mi mano, mirando nervioso a Edward.

"¿Te quitó el relicario de tu madre?" Preguntó, su voz escupiendo veneno. Asentí despacio, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras Edward le daba a Marco una advertencia.

"Vigila tu espalda. Porque la primera vez que dejes caer la guardia, te mataré. Puede pasar en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, pero recuerda mis palabras, pagarás por tocar a mi chica sin permiso," Edward le dijo al hombre con voz fría y calmada. Los ojos de Marco destellaron por el terror al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba hacia atrás y procedía a entrar corriendo a la casa, la puerta azotándose detrás de él. Pude escuchar los cerrojos girándose por dentro.

"¡Elvis ha dejado el edificio!" Tia le gritó a los amigos de Marco que quedaban en la orilla del césped. "¡Gracias, muchas gracias!"

Edward le dijo a uno de sus hombres que condujera mi camioneta. Vi como un hombre con un costoso traje oscuro se deslizaba detrás del volante, viéndose ridículo en mi vieja camioneta oxidada. Tia, Carmen y yo seguimos a Edward a la SUV, mis dos amigas entrando en el asiento de hasta el fondo mientras yo subía a la segunda fila, con Edward subiendo inmediatamente detrás de mí. Salimos de Orange Mound en silencio, las preguntas de cómo me encontró y por qué estaba yo ahí pendiendo en el aire sin respuesta. Miré por las ventanillas oscuras, sabiendo sin decir nada que el coche negro que nos siguió a Orange Mound fue uno de sus hombres contratados.

"Tenemos que hablar," susurró Edward, frotando su frente con sus dedos. Sus hombros se veían tensos y su rostro portaba una máscara de ira y ansiedad. Asentí en silencio, cuando finalmente nos acercamos a la calle donde estaba mi departamento. Sí, teníamos que hablar. Iba a confesarle sobre James, sobre por qué corrí la noche en la tienda de comestibles. Le contaría sobre Emmett y Jasper, sobre nuestro pasado. Iba a contarle todo porque no tenía opción. Si no era yo la que le contaba, él iría a buscar a Emmett, y Emmett cantaría como un canario.

"¿Quién demonios es ese?" Carmen susurró, mirando por la ventanilla a un hombre recargado en un coche frente a mi edificio de departamentos.

El coche en el que el hombre estaba recargado era un Dodge Charger 69 negro, comprado y restaurado por su fascinación de niño con el General Lee. Prácticamente podía oler el tabaco, cuero y fresa del interior del coche cuando pasamos lentamente junto a él. El hombre era alto y delgado, con músculos definidos ondulándose bajo su camiseta ajustada. Llevaba puestos unos _jeans_ deslavados y una vieja camiseta de concierto, aunque estaba haciendo mucho frío para camisetas. Su piel descubierta estaba bronceada por su amor a las actividades al aire libre. Un collar de cáñamo colgaba de su cuello. Sus rizadas hebras rubias sobre sus profundos ojos azules, mientras miraba a nuestro vehículo pasar lentamente junto a él. De algún modo podía sentir sus ojos penetrando directamente a los míos, a través de nuestros vidrios tintados. Era hermoso. Era letal.

"Jasper," susurré, con mi cuerpo lleno de miedo.

* * *

 _ **Y estamos completos señoras y señores, solo faltaba Jasper y ahora aparece en escena. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo Bella de verlo? Bueno, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Mientras tanto, repasemos lo que vimos en este capítulo. Primero, sus sospechas respecto a lo que pasó entre James y Bella son ciertas, él la violó y si leyeron todo el capítulo se dieron cuenta que sin duda fue una experiencia traumática para Bella, lo que solo nos muestra su fortaleza porque a pesar de haber experimentado algo como eso, ella siguió con su vida, con la ayuda sicológica necesaria por supuesto. Y después de todo eso, y ver cómo murió su tío por tratar de salvarla, es comprensible que ahora no quiera que nadie más tenga que sufrir a manos de James. Pero bueno, eso tampoco le salió como lo esperaba, empezando por la presencia de Tia y Carmen, y por último de Edward, que al final fue quién la salvo :D pero todavía tienes muchas explicaciones que dar Bella y veremos por qué Jasper está ahí. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué le pareció y qué creen que pase ahora. No olviden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión y que con ellos nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Recuerden que si no saben que escribir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, Aurora, Rosy Canul, MelACS, Adriu, dushakis, kaja0507, Laliscg, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Cary, jupy, liduvina, lagie, JessMel, Norita, Manligrez, nydiac10, Cinti, miop, SharOn, Flor Santana, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, melina, Maryluna, alejandra198, DenniChavez, Arlette Cullen Swan, Danny CullenMa, aliceforever85, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, piligm, Tecupi, maries24, Lady Grigori, BereB, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, carolaap, EriCastelo, Shikara65, Sully YM, tulgarita, Paty Limon, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, PRISOL, FerHerrera, andyG, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Jimena G, patymdn, saraipineda44, angryc, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, calia19, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, lizeth02, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, karoSwan, esmecullenhale, rjnavajas, Lunita Black27, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente. Espero que sea muy pronto.**_


	12. Los chicos están de vuelta en la ciudad

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce: Los chicos están de vuelta en la ciudad **

"¿Quién es Jasper?" Tia susurró en respuesta, viendo a través del vidrio oscuro mientras el conductor de Edward se detenía en el espacio para estacionarse frente al coche de Jasper. Vi cómo sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo trasero, tomaba uno y lo encendía, desviando la mirada momentáneamente del vehículo. Casi podía oler las fresas mientras veía el humo a su alrededor.

"Mi primo," respondí, mi cuerpo empezando a temblar lentamente. Si Jasper estaba en la ciudad buscándome, no podía ser por algo bueno. ¿ _Sabía_ que James me había encontrado?

"¿Ese es tu _primo_? ¡Ese muchacho está _magnífico_!" Carmen exclamó, girándose en su asiento para ver a Jasper recargado en el potente coche, lanzando humo hacia el sol de Tennessee. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward hacia mí mientras mordía lentamente mi labio inferior, Tia y Carmen completamente ajenas a mi estado de ansiedad.

"Seguro que sí," concordó Tia, sus grandes ojos oscuros mirando a Jasper a través de la ventanilla. "Míralo bien, Cleveland," Tia continuó, dándole a Carmen una mirada de soslayo antes de que sus ojos se desviaran de nuevo a la postura casual de Jasper. "Ese un chico sureño alimentado con maíz. Ya no los hacen así."

"¿Esperabas que tu primo te hiciera una visita?" Preguntó Edward, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones. Me observó con cuidado, sus ojos verdes penetrando los míos castaños. Sacudí mi cabeza, volviendo a echar un vistazo a través del vidrio, murmurando, "Si Jasper está en la ciudad… no es para una visita social."

Tomando una respiración profunda, agarré la manija de la puerta, abriéndola despacio antes de salir. Mis tenis tocaron el suelo sucio, y vi a mi primo que miraba directamente hacia el frente, nunca en mi dirección. Apenas escuché el sonido de Edward, Tia y Carmen cuando salían del vehículo detrás de mí. Toda mi atención estaba en mi primo, que nunca levantó la vista para verme caminando lentamente en su dirección, mordiendo mi labio y retorciendo mis manos hasta que estaba a unos pasos de él. Jasper se dio la vuelta y me miró en silencio, sus ojos brillando y una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca… hasta que miró por encima de mi hombro a Edward. Jasper se tensó ligeramente, sus ojos entrecerrándose levemente en Edward, algo que solo yo percibí, antes de que sus ojos se desviaran de vuelta hacia los míos. Edward apareció a mi lado, deslizando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, provocando que hiciera una mueca, mientras él me miraba con curiosidad.

La mirada de Jasper se paseaba entre nosotros dos, sus ojos diseccionando todo sobre Edward; la forma en que se paró, el modo en que frunció el ceño cuando me tensé al sentir su toque… su postura protectora. Edward devolvió su mirada, evaluando también a mi primo. Jasper le dio una sonrisa perezosa, lanzando anillos de humo al aire al mismo tiempo que arrojaba despreocupadamente al suelo lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo, aplastándolo debajo de su desgastada bota.

"Bella… señor Cullen," nos saludó con una sonrisa de lado, el humo ondeando en torno a su rostro.

"¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" Edward preguntó, después de una prolongada pausa, sus ojos recorriendo mi nerviosa apariencia antes mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Jasper. Edward quitó el brazo de mi cintura y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, la chaqueta de su traje abriéndose dejando al descubierto el arma colocada en su cintura. Jasper la vio, pero pareció indiferente al encogerse de hombros y apartarse del coche, caminando casualmente acercándose nosotros.

"Sé muchas cosas sobre usted, señor Cullen," Jasper respondió, apoyándose en los talones de sus desgastadas botas. "Sé lo que hace para ganarse la vida, dónde viven sus padres. Sé lo que come en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena. Sé dónde le gusta pasar su tiempo libre, cuando de hecho tiene alguno. Puedo nombrar a todos los hombres que ha asesinado, o ha mandado asesinar. Sé que Bella trabaja para usted, que usted compró el bar donde ella trabajaba, pero hay una cosa que no sé, señor Cullen. No sé _por qué demonio_ s está saliendo ella de ese coche con usted."

"Bella y yo somos…" Hizo una pausa, mirándome, sin saber la respuesta apropiada para su pregunta. "Bella y yo somos cercanos. Pero en lo que se refiere a dónde estaba hoy… qué estaba haciendo… vas a tener que preguntarle a ella," continuó Edward, sin preguntar ni mencionar cómo Jasper sabía tantas cosas personales sobre él. "Porque honestamente, yo mismo no sé la respuesta. Hoy la busqué por todas partes y finalmente la encontré en el gueto… en Orange Mound." Mirando a Jasper, él me vio con una ceja levantada, luego con una dulce y suave sonrisa.

"Bella," susurró, sus ojos reflejando las palabras que no dijo. _Te he echado de menos. Estoy muy feliz de verte._

"Jasper," respondí cuando finalmente puso mi tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Respiré profundamente, inhalando el aroma familiar de Jasper… fresas, tabaco, cuero y especias.

"¿Por qué estabas en Orange Mound? ¿Por qué estás con este hombre? ¿Sabes quién es él… las cosas que hace?" Jasper me susurró al oído.

"Yo… lo amo…" Le susurré cuando me soltaba, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

Eludí su pregunta sobre Orange Mound, pero Jasper era demasiado astuto para solo olvidarlo. Jasper guardaría esa pregunta para después. Lo averiguaría eventualmente, ya sea que se lo dijera o no.

"Bueno, lo siento, preciosa," me dijo, mirando por encima de mi hombro. "Vas a tener que despedirte ahora. Sube a empacar lo que sea importante para ti. Tienes veinte minutos para terminar antes de que salgamos de una maldita vez de aquí." La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que no tenía opción más que obedecer. Mi corazón se contrajo, la idea de dejar a Edward y a las únicas amigas que había tenido alguna vez fuera de mi familia, me hacía sentir físicamente enferma. Asentí, con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Como un robot, subí los escalones de entrada hacia el edificio de departamentos.

Edward comenzó a gritar que me detuviera, pero nunca lo hice. Incluso escuché a mis amigas susurrando entre ellas. Nunca miré hacia atrás. Porque era más fácil de esa forma, sin mirar atrás. Intentaba nunca mirar atrás. Como un zombi, entré en mi departamento, la puerta ya estaba abierta y vi a Emmett paseándose de un lado al otro del suelo, arrojando sus pertenencias en la maleta de lona con la que había llegado. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando atravesé la puerta.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡Jasper te ha estado buscando durante dos horas!" Exclamó, metiendo el montón de ropa en la maleta antes de cerrar la cremallera. Inquietud y preocupación cubriendo el rostro de mi hermano.

"¿Por qué está él aquí?" Susurré, ignorando su pregunta por completo. No sé por qué pregunté las razones de la llegada de Jasper… tenía una muy buena conjetura. Emmett colgó la maleta de lona sobre su hombro, mirándome fijamente.

"¡Finalmente tiene una pista de James, después de todo este tiempo! Uno de los contactos de Jasper lo vio no lejos de Memphis, en una gasolinera a las afueras de Olive Branch. Jasper cree que está de camino a encontrarte. Por eso tenemos que mudarte a otro lugar diferente."

Olive Branch estaba a un poco más de 32 kilómetros al sur de Memphis. Si Jasper y Emmett supieran que yo vi a James solo unas horas antes. "¿Dónde van a llevarme?" Pregunté, mientras él cerraba mi _laptop_ sobre la mesa antes de meterla en su maleta.

"Jasper no me dijo. A alguna parte más hacia el Norte. No cree que James te busque en el Norte." Recordé las palabras de James… que sabía que nunca dejaría el Sur, y casi resoplé por la ironía. Jasper siempre estaba un paso atrás de él… yo siempre estaba un paso atrás de él.

"¿Vas a ir conmigo?" Pregunté. "Eso no es justo. ¿Qué hay de Rose? ¿Solo vas a darte por vencido y a seguirme a dónde sea que vaya? ¿Por qué ustedes están tan dispuestos a dejar todo para protegerme? También merecen una vida propia…"

"Mira," dijo, mirándome con seriedad que normalmente no transmitía. "No es nuestro trabajo, pero es _nuestra decisión_ protegerte. James es un bastardo enfermo y va a hacer todo en su poder para encontrarte. Si crees que vamos a dejar que te quedes como si nada esperando a que te agarre, estás equivocada. Tengo sentimientos por Rose, sí, pero tú has estado en mi vida mucho más jodido tiempo que ella, y que me jodan si permito que te pase algo otra vez. Tú y Jazz, ustedes son mi familia."

Emmett desapareció por la puerta de mi departamento y me dejé caer en el sofá, frotando mis sienes que punzaban al pensar en las palabras de Emmett. Miré al reloj en la pared. Veinte minutos. Tenía veinte minutos para llevar conmigo las cosas más importantes en mi vida… pero no podía, porque las cosas más importantes en mi vida no eran posesiones físicas… Las cosas más importantes en mi vida no eran solo mi hermano y mi primo, sino mis amigas… Tia, Carmen, Angela, Alice, Rose… y Edward. Nuevas lágrimas picaron en mis ojos por la simple idea de dejar a Edward… de posiblemente nunca volver a verlo. Edward, mis amigas, y Memphis… eso era mi vida ahora.

Tenía que dejar de huir. La Bella fuerte necesitaba salir de dónde se estaba ocultando, muy dentro de mí, y negarse a escapar de nuevo. No habría más escapes, no más ocultarse, no más mirar por encima de mi hombro a cada paso. De algún modo todo esto tenía que terminar.

Levantándome de un salto del desgastado sofá marrón, salí corriendo de mi departamento, pasando a una desconcertada Angela en el pasillo, con una bolsa de comestibles en sus brazos, sin Eric a la vista. Bajé las escaleras disparada, sin aliento para cuando llegué a la acera donde Edward estaba con la cara roja, gritando y fulminado con la mirada a Jasper mientras él le daba una sonrisa de suficiencia, con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el Charger. Emmett estaba sentado en los escalones de entrada del edificio, sus hombros caídos, su rostro en sus manos, con la maleta y la _laptop_ a su lado. Tia y Carmen estaban cerca, todavía susurrándose mientras miraban a Edward perder la cabeza, gritándole como un loco a mi pasivo primo. El guardaespaldas de Edward, Liam, estaba cerca de su jefe, su mano moviéndose hacia su cadera mientras veía a Edward enfurecerse.

"Edward, tengo que contarte sobre James," solté, interrumpiendo su diatriba a gritos.

Edward apretó su mandíbula, todavía fulminando a Jasper con la mirada. Tan gentilmente como pude, agarré una de las manos de Edward, apretándola con firmeza. Pude sentir los ojos azules de Jasper sobre mí cuando Edward finalmente desvió su mirada vengativa de mi primo, mirándome a mí, su rostro enterneciéndose solo un poco.

"¿Quién es James, nena?" Preguntó, apretando mi mano en respuesta al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos. Fue entonces que comencé a hablar apresuradamente, las palabras saliendo a borbotones antes de que me interrumpieran o me distrajeran de contarle a este hombre la verdad.

"Él me secuestró cuando tenía trece años," dije apresuradamente, dejando escapar una exhalación antes de volver a respirar hondo.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, y luego se entrecerraron en pequeñas rendijas, su mano aun envolviendo la mía apretándola con fuerza. Me invadió la incomodidad, no por el firme agarre de Edward, sino por el hecho que tenía que confesarle al hombre que realmente me importaba que había sido agredida sexualmente de adolescente… prácticamente todavía una niña. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder por la humillación y la vergüenza. Esto era algo que debería hablar con él a solas, en privado. Abrí mi boca tartamudeando un poco, sin estar segura aún de solo escupirlo, cuando Jasper notando mi incomodidad, interrumpió como si nada.

"No es necesario que le des los detalles a tu… amigo, preciosa," dijo él, mirándome, su rostro carente de emoción. "Nos vamos, no importa lo que sepa. Son tus demonios, no los suyos."

"Una mierda, que se van. Y una mierda que no puede compartir sus demonios conmigo," siseó Edward, soltando su fuerte agarre en mi mano, cerrando sus manos en puños, mirando furioso a mi primo. "¿Estás aquí por el hombre que la secuestró? ¿James? ¿Es el hombre en el video de seguridad que te agarró en el club anoche?" Edward miró a Jasper, luego a mí, su rostro una máscara de odio.

Peatones pasaban junto a nosotros de vez en cuando, evitando hacer contacto visual con nuestro grupo emocionalmente inestable al moverse rápidamente por el pavimento.

El cuerpo de Jasper se tensó, su rostro mostrando finalmente una expresión de inquietud y preocupación. La fachada de calma y tranquilidad finalmente desapareció al escuchar las palabras de Edward. "¿Te agarró? Bella, ¿lo has visto? ¿Has visto a James? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Emmett? Bella, ¿es por eso que fuiste a Orange Mound? ¿Estabas buscando a James? Por favor, dime que no lo estabas buscando."

"Ella fue a Orange Mound a comprar un arma," una voz habló. Miré a Carmen, sorprendida de encontrarla y a Tia todavía cerca. Por el estrés de la situación, había olvidado que estaban ahí. "Lo siento, Bella. Sé que no querías que nadie se enterara, pero toda esta situación es una locura y está completamente fuera de nuestras manos. Bella decidió comprar un arma, no solo para protegerse ella, sino también para ir tras James. Eso fue lo que fuimos a buscar, pero las cosas se alocaron un poco y el vendedor comenzó a maltratar a Bella. Fue entonces que Edward se presentó. La protegió. Bella, todos te amamos y queremos ayudarte. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte."

La mirada de Jasper se posó en Edward mientras Carmen hablaba de su heroísmo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras lo miraba, sus ojos calculadores recorriendo su rostro.

"Huir no va a ayudarme. En nada," respondí con amargura, el leve enojo que sentí hacia Carmen por su admisión de nuestro paradero rápidamente despareció.

De ninguna manera podía seguir enojada con ella cuando solo estaba tratando de ayudarme. Le di una pequeña sonrisa que ella en seguida devolvió, viéndose infinitamente aliviada.

"Deberíamos entrar, para hablar de esto donde sea más privado. No es apropiado hablar de asuntos familiares en frente de otros," susurró Jasper, sus ojos desviándose hacia donde estaban Tia y Carmen y hacia una pareja que pasó con sus cuerpos rígidos mientras estábamos parados tensos en la acera.

Jasper se dirigió a mis amigas, que lo miraron con la boca abierta. "Damas, Bella descortésmente olvidó presentarme a sus amigas. Soy Jasper Swan. Es un placer conocerlas," Jasper dijo con un dulce acento sureño, tan dulce como la melaza. Les dio una suave sonrisa _sexy_ , consiguiendo risitas de ambas.

"Soy Tia y ella es Carmen," dijo Tia, haciendo un gesto hacia ella primero y luego hacia nuestra amiga. "Es un gusto conocerte… comprendemos que quieren algo de privacidad. Ya nos vamos."

Jasper asintió en respuesta, viendo a las dos chicas susurrar y soltar una risita entre ellas como dos adolescentes antes de bajar a la acera. Escuché que Carmen susurró, "Voy a casa a cambiarle el nombre a mi vibrador. ¿Cómo suena 'Jasperator'?" Tia se rio ruidosamente cuando cruzaron la calle, Jasper observándolas con una sonrisa torcida.

Edward habló bajito con Liam, diciéndole que se quedara cerca de las puertas del departamento. Comenzamos a subir los escalones mientras Jasper le explicaba en voz baja a un decaído Emmett que volvíamos al departamento para hablar de la situación en cuestión. Emmett asintió solemnemente, poniéndose de pie y agarrando sus cosas de los escalones. Esperaba que las arrojara dentro del coche de Jasper, pero en vez de eso lo vi traerlas con él mientras seguía silenciosamente a Jasper, Edward y a mí de vuelta al departamento. Los tres hombres se sentaron en silencio en mi pequeña mesa mientras yo buscaba en el refrigerador, sacando algunas sobras y acumulándolas sobre la encimera. Edward protestó, afirmando que no tenía hambre, hasta que vio mi mirada letal, a lo que en seguida cerró la boca. Se quedaron en silencio mientras calentaba la comida, sin hablar hasta que un plato estaba frente cada uno de nosotros.

"No me voy a ir," le dije a Jasper, metiendo un bocado de guisado en mi boca, la familiar comida caliente relajándome solo un poco.

"Te vas a ir, sobre todo si James volvió a la ciudad. Dime detalle por detalle lo que tuvo lugar en el club anoche," respondió Jasper, su tenedor en el aire mientras hablaba antes de tomar un bocado.

Emmett nos vio sorprendido, pero no comentó nada. Obviamente se había perdido parte de la conversación mientras estábamos afuera, perdido en sus propios pensamientos turbulentos.

Les expliqué a los chicos exactamente qué tuvo lugar anoche, excluyendo las aventuras sexuales con Edward, por supuesto. Les contenté sobre James metiéndome al pasillo, viendo cómo los ojos de Edward se oscurecían por el hecho de que James había tocado mi pecho. Les comenté lo que dijo James… cómo amenazó con matar a los que amaba. Luego les dije sobre Tia llamándome al callejón, para encontrar a Carmen de pie junto al Jesús ebrio. Expliqué cómo Jesús ebrio describió al hombre que lo atacó, cómo llamé a Willie Curtiss sin piernas, y cómo mis amigas y yo fuimos a Orange Mound para comprar ilegalmente un arma. Se me quedaron mirando con una mezcla de ira, preocupación, amargura y _shock_. Cuando terminé mi diatriba, sentí como si un gran peso se levantara de mi pecho.

"Voy a llamar a mi padre," anunció Edward, apartando su comida parcialmente ingerida, poniéndose de pie y sacando su teléfono. Buscó por un momento, murmurando, "Mi padre es un hombre poderoso. Hay varias personas que trabajan para mí que están más que cualificados para encontrar a este hombre… pero los hombres de mi padre tienen más experiencia con este tipo de… situación. Si alguien puede encontrar a esta persona, James, y deshacerse discretamente de él, es Carlisle Cullen."

Jasper se rio bajito, recargándose en mi vieja silla, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. "Si alguien puede encontrar a James y deshacerse de él, es Jasper Swan. Desafortunadamente, no es así de simple. James es inteligente. Inteligencia militar. Puede vivir de la tierra el tiempo que necesite, en medio de la nada. James ha sido virtualmente imposible de rastrear, hasta hace poco. Se ha vuelto descuidado, y ruego que permanezca así. Déjame encargarme de James. Soy la familia de Bella… prácticamente su hermano, sin ofenderte, Emmett. Amo a Bella y puedo protegerla. La mejor solución es ocultarla mientras continúo cazando a James… y lo mato."

"¡Bella no me va a dejar!" Edward le dijo con una mueca de desdén, apretando su teléfono con fuerza en su mano, sus ojos verdes abrasadores. "Además, ¿qué te hace más cualificado que mi padre para encontrar a este hombre? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi familia? ¿Eres algún tipo de cazarrecompensas o algo así?"

"Lo siento, hijo. Esa es información que no puedo divulgar en este momento. Y no es tu decisión mantener a Bella aquí," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa de lado y una expresión divertida en su rostro. El rostro de Edward empezó a cambiar de color… comenzando con rojo y lentamente tornándose púrpura. Una vena de su frente sobresalía y juro que se veía como si estuviera palpitando. Sentí que ese era el mejor momento para interrumpir.

"No, no es la decisión de Edward," declaré, levantándome y agarrando los platos sucios. Deseché las sobras y comencé a llenar el fregadero de agua y líquido lavaplatos antes de fregar violentamente los platos, desquitando toda mi frustración en la vajilla de la tienda de un dólar. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, como si se hubieran olvidado que siquiera estaba ahí. "Para su información, es algo patético que todos ustedes están sentados tomando decisiones por mí sin siquiera preguntar mi opinión sobre lo que quiero hacer con _mi vida_."

Todos se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada mientras seguía fregando, mi rostro tenso por la ira. Personas habían estado tomando decisiones por mí toda mi vida… ¡estaba muy harta y cansada de ello! ¡Esta vez yo elegiría el rumbo de mi vida y nadie se interpondría en mi camino!

"Bella tiene razón," escuché que dijo mi hermanastro, sorprendiéndome tanto que dejé caer el plato que estaba sosteniendo al fondo del agua espumosa. Echando un vistazo a la mesa, encontré la solemne mirada de Emmett. "Bella tiene una vida aquí… una vida propia. No es justo arrancarle eso. Deberíamos entregar el video de seguridad a la policía y reportar a las autoridades en Mississippi y Tennessee lo que ocurrió en el club."

"¿Y entonces qué?" Edward le preguntó a mi hermano, con su teléfono aún en su mano. El color de su rostro poco a poco empezó a volver a su tono normal, aunque la ira era todavía clara en su ceño fruncido. "¿Solo esperamos a que James la ataque de nuevo? Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, de alguna forma. Bella debería ocultarse, pero no lejos de aquí. Puede quedarse conmigo. La protegeré, también voy a asignarle un guardaespaldas para ayudar. Al menos hasta que encontremos a esta persona, James. Esa es la mejor solución." Mis ojos se ampliaron en _shock_ al escuchar su sugerencia de quedarme con él.

La sonrisa engreída dejó el rostro de mi primo mientras miraba a Edward, levantándole una ceja. "¿Quieres que Bella viva contigo… por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo… hasta que encontremos a James? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo para que sugieras algo así?"

Los ojos de Edward se desplazaron incómodamente hacia los míos por un momento. Volvió a meter su teléfono en su bolsillo, viéndose levemente avergonzado consigo mismo. "No hemos estado… precisamente saliendo," murmuró, ahora evitando mis ojos mientras me secaba las manos en una pequeña toalla, una densa incomodidad entrando en la habitación.

"Pero dijiste que eran cercanos," dijo Jasper, observando a Edward con atención, notando la expresión incómoda en su rostro. "¿Qué significa eso, si ni siquiera están saliendo? ¿Son amigos cercanos? ¿O algo más? Por favor, no me digas que Bella ha sido… romántica… con un hombre que no la ha cortejado adecuadamente." Edward miró al suelo, apretando su mandíbula, viéndose realmente avergonzado.

Aunque el padre de Jasper era una persona enferma y loca con una moralidad más que cuestionable, la madre de Jasper, Charlotte Swan, inculcó buenos valores sureños en su hijo. Puede que Jasper haya sido alguna vez un asesino sin escrúpulos, pero siempre ha sido un alma vieja, creyendo que un hombre debería salir debidamente con una mujer y ganar su corazón antes de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Para él, la sugerencia de Edward que viviera con él era descabellada. Si supiera que fui yo la que seduje a Edward Cullen.

"Tienes razón. Hemos hecho todo al revés," admitió Edward volviéndose a sentar a la mesa, mirando a los ojos azules de piedra de Jasper. Me recargué en la encimera, mirando a Edward con curiosidad mientras él me veía, con su rostro arrepentido. "Haré las cosas bien, Jasper, comenzando con llevar a Bella a una cita en forma. Y para probarte que mis intenciones son honorables, también los invito a ti y a Emmett a quedarse conmigo, el tiempo que necesiten. Últimamente, he vivido en un _loft_ en el centro, sobre el club, pero tengo una casa grande en Germantown. Tiene cuatro recámaras… una para cada uno de nosotros. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran." Me le quedé mirando sorprendida, no solo por su oferta de llevar a mi familia a su casa, sino también por lo irónico que era que viviera en Germantown.

Germantown era un suburbio de Memphis, una ciudad donde los ricos y la élite de Memphis y áreas circuncidantes habían vivido por años. Era una ciudad de rica historia, nombrada en honor de los colonizadores alemanes durante los 1800. Más de cuarenta mil personas vivían en Germantown, que estaba a unos veintitrés kilómetros de mi departamento. Germantown tenía un excelente cuerpo de policía comparado con el área donde vivía, haciéndome pensar, con amargura, que el dinero de verdad habla. Solo había pasado por Germantown un par de veces, mis ojos mirando a través de las ventanillas de mi vieja camioneta para ver las gigantescas casas de los doctores, abogados, hombres de negocios y sus familias que habitaban ahí, preguntándome si eran felices dentro de sus grandes casas elegantes. Resoplé por la ironía de todo, provocando que los chicos me miraran con curiosidad.

"Lo siento," me reí con amargura. "Es solo que es gracioso que vivas en _German_ town."

Edward y Emmett recompensaron mi comentario con una sonrisa triste al pensar en el predicamento de nuestras ascendencias diferentes. Jasper siguió recargado en su asiento con sus dedos entrelazados, no con la curiosidad suficiente para preguntar a qué me refería con el comentario, mientras consideraba en silencio la sugerencia de Edward de que todos nos quedáramos juntos, al menos hasta que James fuera encontrado.

"Yo digo que lo hagamos, Jazz," Emmett habló, su frente arrugándose al pensarlo. "Digo que unamos fuerzas. Edward y su gente… tú, yo, y nuestra gente. Aunque tal vez Carlisle no, ya que no es un gran fan de Bella en este momento. Hay mucha gente allá afuera que nos debe algunos favores. Así que, podemos llamarlos y elaborar un plan. Bella puede seguir viviendo con tanta normalidad como cualquier patosa delgaducha puede," esbozó una sonrisa mientras yo lo veía con el ceño fruncido. "Puede seguir trabajando en el club y yo la vigilaré mientras esté ahí. De todos modos, iba a pedir un trabajo en el club. Tu seguridad apesta."

Edward y Jasper lo escucharon mientras hablaba, viéndose a los ojos cuando terminó. Edward asintió despacio, murmurando su aprobación al trabajo de Emmett en el club, después de hacerlo prometer que sería profesional y dejaría su disfraz de salchicha en casa. Emmett se rio a carcajadas mientras Edward le daba una sonrisa, Jasper observaba el intercambio confundido. Entonces Edward me dio una expresión seria, con su ojos verdes mirando a los míos castaños cuando me pidió en voz baja que me quedara con él por un tiempo. Me estaba dejando a mí decidir… él era la primera persona en hacer eso. Quería que me quedara con él. No me obligaría a ir con él, pero realmente quería que me fuera.

Tomando una respiración profunda, le expliqué que necesitaba un momento para pensarlo, retirándome a mi recámara y cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí. Me quedé mirando a mi reflejo en el espejo sobre mi cómoda, mirando a los ojos de una chica que tenía que tomar una gran decisión. ¿Quería quedarme con Edward? Por supuesto que sí. Todo mi tiempo libre lejos de él lo pasaba deseando que estuviera cerca de mí, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo, dónde estaba. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta de llegarnos a conocer mejor, para compensar el tiempo perdido en nuestra apresurada relación.

Edward estaba dispuesto a acogerme, a una chica con una tremenda cantidad de equipaje y un psicópata vigilante pisando sus talones. También se estaba ofreciendo a acoger a mi loco hermano y mi misterioso primo, del que realmente no sabía nada. En ese momento, comprendí que Edward realmente se preocupaba mucho por mí, para acogerme a mí y a mi familia. Me pregunté qué pasaría cuando su padre se enterara. ¿Se enojaría Carlisle? ¿Demandaría que nos fuéramos? No estaba segura. Pero estaba segura de una cosa, me iba a ir con él. Me iba a ir con el hombre que amaba.

Saliendo de la recámara unos minutos después, encontré a los chicos enfrascados en una conversación, que terminaron abruptamente cuando mi hermano, no muy discretamente, asintió con su cabeza en mi dirección. Dejaron de hablar, volviendo su atención hacia donde estaba, recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi recámara.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Pregunté con curiosidad, poniendo una mano en mi cadera. Se miraron el uno al otro con aire de culpabilidad por un momento, sus labios formando una línea adusta. Fue casi cómico lo rápido que habían formado unión entre ellos. Rodando mis ojos, entré al área de la cocina, colocando mis manos en los hombros de Edward e ignorando la mirada de mi primo, al expresar mi decisión de ir con Edward. Él sonrió, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y haciendo una llamada, ordenándole a alguien que enviara algunos hombres a mi departamento para empezar a empacar mis escasas posesiones. Terminó la llamada y Emmett se levantó de un salto entusiasmado.

"¡Nos mudamos!" Empezó a cantar, balanceando sus brazos y sus caderas, bailando como George Jefferson, su figura corpulenta moviéndose con sorprendente gracia. Mi padre había sido un gran fan de George Jefferson, viendo las viejas repeticiones por la noche, aullando de la risa por sus payasadas. Era una de las pocas veces que recuerdo ver a mi padre reír, y el baile de Emmett hizo aparecer una sonrisa agridulce en mi rostro.

"Por mucho que me encantaría ver a Emmett bailar toda la noche, tengo que ir a prepararme para el trabajo," le dije, sonriendo mientras mi hermano cantaba sobre departamentos de lujo en el cielo, sus pies deslizándose contra el corriente piso de linóleo. Edward me dijo que no tenía que trabajar, con el estrés de los últimos días sin duda pesando en mi mente. Simplemente le puse mis ojos en blanco, regresé a mi habitación, metí la mano en mi armario y saqué el vestido que su hermana había pasado a dejar unos días antes. Todo el personal femenino en Destino usaría lo mismo; un vestido negro ajustado con mangas tres cuartos, terminando entre la rodilla y el muslo. Era apretado pero modesto. Usar zapatos de tacón estaba fuera de cuestión. No solo me mataría con ellos, sino que posiblemente también a cualquiera en los alrededores. Me puse un par de sencillas bailarinas negras y saqué mi relicario con su cadena rota de los _jeans_ que había arrojado a la cama. Metiéndolo a mi caja de joyería, saqué la gargantilla y el brazalete de diamantes de imitación que Alice demandó que usara. Después de aplicar un ligero maquillaje y cepillar mi cabello, agarré mi largo abrigo negro, reintegrándome con los chicos en la cocina. Se quedaron mirando a mis piernas desnudas con el mismo ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Sabes? Para no conocer muy bien a Edward, imitas su ceño fruncido al dedillo," reflexioné con una sonrisa, entrando al baño para cepillar mis dientes y rociarme un poquito de perfume.

Apagando la luz, dejé el baño, alcanzando el abrigo que había arrojado en la silla vacía más cercana. Edward se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, agarrando el abrigo y ayudándome a ponérmelo, sonriendo pacientemente al ver mi expresión sorprendida. Lentamente abotonó los grandes botones del frente, sus ojos color del pino mirándome a través de gruesas y oscuras pestañas mientras sus dedos trabajaban con los botones entre mis pechos, provocando que respirara bruscamente. Tomó el cinturón del abrigo y lo cerró con fuerza en mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo duro mientras lo hacía, dejando un tierno beso en mi frente.

Unos minutos más tarde dos hombres se presentaron para empacar mis pertenencias. Saqué mi móvil, mis dedos volando por la pantalla mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Angie, explicándole que estaba a salvo, pero no me quedaría en mi departamento por un tiempo. Mi teléfono repicó con una respuesta momentos después. Angie me respondió el mensaje, diciendo que hablaríamos después y que me mantuviera a salvo. No respondí, mordiendo mi labio al leer sus palabras… _mantenerme a salvo_. Edward, Jasper, Emmett y yo salimos de mi edificio de departamentos. Parejas caminaban por la acera, rodeándose el uno al otro con sus brazos. Grupos de niños jóvenes ebrios reían ruidosamente tambaleándose por la concurrida acera. Edward rodeó mi cintura con un brazo cuando nos unimos al tráfico de a pie. Había caído la oscuridad y escuché en silencio mientras mis chicos hablaban de las próximas noches. Jasper se sentaría en el bar al otro lado de la calle, vigilando el club por cualquier señal de James. Emmett entraría esta noche y empezaría su trabajo como portero para el club mientras también me vigilaba. Edward insistió de forma absurda en traer un guardaespaldas para mí esa noche, a lo que me negué enérgicamente, tratando de evitar llamar la atención. Un guardaespaldas solo obstaculizaría mi trabajo. Edward aceptó malhumorado, pero hizo una llamada a un hombre llamado Sam, que estaría a mi disposición cuando Edward lo llamara.

Nos separamos de Jasper cerca del club y vi como atravesaba tranquilamente Beale con sus manos metidas relajadamente en sus bolsillos, pasando un grupo de bonitas chicas que abiertamente lo miraron boquiabiertas. Les dio una sonrisa de lado al pasar, su boca moviéndose cuando las saludó cortésmente. Lo vieron entrar al bar al otro lado de la calle, riéndose entre ellas al seguirlo rápidamente. Sacudí mi cabeza al ver el abrumador efecto que mi primo tenía en las mujeres, pero de todas las mujeres que había conocido a través de los años, nunca había conocido a 'la especial'. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera, lo golpearía como un rayo.

Edward, Emmett y yo llegamos al club, entrando por la puerta del callejón que ahora estaba vigilada por un hombre alto, delgado y ligeramente musculoso llamado Embry, que me dio una sonrisa coqueta. Edward lo fulminó peligrosamente con la mirada y remplazó la sonrisa con una máscara de seriedad, pero me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió otra vez cuando Edward miró para otro lado, con profundos hoyuelos adornando su guapo rostro. Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero estoy segura que Edward la vio cuando atravesamos la puerta.

"Debe querer una bala en la cabeza," murmuró Edward.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza y rodando los ojos, respondí, "No puedes matar a cada persona que me sonría, Edward."

Murmuró algo bajo su aliento que no entendí porque el sonido de la música en los altavoces ahogó su respuesta cuando entramos al oscuro club, iluminado solo por luces multicolores girando sobre nuestra cabeza. Todavía faltaban varios minutos para la apertura, así que fiché, dejé mi abrigo en el _lounge_ de los empleados y me uní a Tia y Carmen, ayudándolas a reabastecer el bar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Dando un profundo suspiro, me pregunté si permanecería cerca de mí toda la noche y cuánto tiempo se llevaría para que eso se volviera extremadamente molesto.

Alice entró al club, dándome una sonrisa cuando Edward le hizo un gesto para que hablara con él. Se alejaron unos cuantos metros, susurrando bajito entre ellos, sus ojos disparándose de vez en cuando hacia los míos e imaginé que la estaba poniendo al corriente en los eventos del día. Fui sacada de mi ensoñación por el acento norteño de Carmen.

"¿Dónde está ese ardiente primo tuyo?" Preguntó Carmen, limpiando la barra con un paño húmedo. Tia, que estaba cerca colocando botellas en un estante, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar mi respuesta, justo cuando la diminuta hermana de Edward apareció a mi lado en la barra.

"Está al otro lado de la calle," me encogí de hombros, sin entrar en detalles. Entre menos gente supiera, mejor estarían.

"¿Quién está al otro lado de la calle?" Alice preguntó con curiosidad, ajustando una gran peineta floral con joyas incrustadas, metida cuidadosamente en sus rizos negros. Llevaba puesto un vestido para fiesta color rojo sangre sin mangas con un enorme moño al frente y zapatos de tacón rojo con correas que cruzaban sus delgados tobillos y subían a mitad de sus pantorrillas.

"Mi futuro esposo," Tia sonrió con suficiencia, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el estante con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Carmen la fulminó con la mirada y siseó, "¡Yo lo vi primero!"

"Jasper necesita una buena chica sureña. No una yanqui sabelotodo," Tia resopló. "De todos modos, tú tienes novio, zorra."

"¿Tienes novio?" Pregunté confundida.

Carmen nunca me mencionó que tenía un novio, por lo que podía recordar. Me devané los sesos tratando de recordar si alguna vez Carmen habló de un novio en alguna conversación reciente. ¿Había estado tan absorta en mis propios problemas que me había perdido completamente de algo como eso?

"¡No es mi novio!" Chilló Carmen, golpeando a Tia con su paño húmedo al mismo tiempo que Tia arrugaba su nariz por el asco al ver el trapo sucio tocando su vestido. "Acabamos de conocernos hace unos días. Hemos tenido una cita, pero fue realmente increíble. Él es súper dulce. Me llama o manda mensajes de texto todos los días… dice que no puede esperar a conocerlas."

Empecé a preguntarle a Carmen sobre su nuevo pretendiente, pero fui interrumpida por la suave voz de Alice, que tenía una mirada ligeramente triste y distante en sus ojos.

"¿El nombre de tu primo es Jasper? Una vez conocí a un Jasper."

"¿Qué pasó con él?" Le pregunté con curiosidad, recargándome en la barra, mirando a su rostro sombrío y derrotado.

Alice suspiró pesadamente y dijo, "No lo sé. Simplemente… apareció de la nada y luego desapareció igual de rápido. Verás, siempre aparecía a donde fuera. Era tan extraño. Primero lo vi en la biblioteca, luego en el cine, sentado en el rincón más oscuro. Una noche entré en mi cafetería favorita y ahí estaba sentado. Reuní el valor para hablar con él… era muy guapo… Nos quedamos en la cafetería por horas hablando de todo. Simplemente… hicimos clic. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Hubo una conexión que nunca antes sentí y no he sentido desde entonces. En ese entonces pensé que el destino hacía que siempre se presentara exactamente en el mismo lugar, exactamente a la misma hora. Supongo que él no sintió lo mismo," se encogió de hombros, la chispa en la mujer normalmente alegre había desparecido. "Le di mi número, pero nunca llamó."

Murmuré mis simpatías a la pobre chica, apretando gentilmente su mano mientras Carmen y Tia le daban genuinas sonrisas comprensivas. Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez antes de disculparse y caminar hacia el baño. Iba a seguirla, pero decidí que tal vez necesitaba un momento a solas.

Después de eso, Emmett abrió las puertas y el club se empezó a llenar de sonrientes clientes felices. Corrí de mesa a mesa, sirviendo bebidas y dándoles a los clientes enormes sonrisas falsas, mi mente a millones de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Fue hace solo anoche que estaba en este mismo edificio y me encontré cara a cara con James? ¿El mismo edificio donde luché con la ex de Edward? ¿El mismo edificio donde Edward y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez?

Mordisqueé le esquina de mi labio con el recuerdo de las manos de Edward, sus labios, su lengua por todo mi cuerpo. Mirando alrededor, vi a Edward conversando con algunos clientes, sus ojos desviándose de vez en cuando para mirar a los míos. Cuando caminé hacia la barra por una ronda de cortos para un montón de jóvenes escandalosos, sentí una mano cálida en mi codo, haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa. Edward murmuró una disculpa, mirándome de cerca a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, nena?" Preguntó, su boca cerca de mi oreja. Su aliento caliente y mentolado enviando ondas de choque por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer por el placer. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, poniendo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. Su penetrante mirada verde se posó ahí y vi que su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cuando tragó.

"Solo estoy recordando la mejor parte de anoche," respondí, batiendo mis pestañas, posiblemente viéndome como una idiota. Al parecer no, porque Edward respiró en jadeos, colocando su mano en mi espalda baja.

"Estoy tratando de actuar como un caballero, Bella," siseó, lamiendo sus labios mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. "Pero lo estás haciendo muy difícil para mí al chupar tu labio de esa forma. Debería llevarte arriba y castigarte… pero, por mucho que odie admitirlo, tu primo me aterra. Parece el tipo que actuaría como si nada estuviera mal antes de entrar a mi recámara en medio de la noche y dispararme en la cabeza." Ah, cuánta razón tenía. Pero Jasper nunca le dispararía al hombre que amo.

"Jasper se quedará dormido en algún momento esta noche," le susurré, agarrando una bandeja de bebidas y dándome la vuelta para entregarlas a mis clientes impacientes. "Tal vez solo tenga que escabullirme a su recámara esta noche, señor Cullen."

Meneé mis caderas al alejarme, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido que salió de su boca. Pasé el resto de la noche en el trabajo meneando mi trasero o encontrando una excusa para agacharme cada vez que sentía los ojos de Edward sobre mí, provocando que unos cuantos hombres coquetearan y se me quedaran mirando, añadiendo leña al fuego que ardía en los ojos de Edward. Sabía exactamente cómo hacer entrar a Edward en frenesí, y tuve que presionar mis muslos al pensar en las muchas formas en que podría castigarme por mi comportamiento descabellado.

Al acercarse la hora del cierre y que público disminuyera eventualmente, me encontré con mi hermano cerca del temido pasillo mientras Edward me ponía el abrigo por detrás, presionando su erección contra mí cuando cerró el cinturón. Gemí suavemente y escuché a Emmett hacer ruidos falsos de arcadas al mismo tiempo que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Riendo, giré mi cabeza, alcanzando a ver a Edward a los ojos. Él se agachó, presionando su caliente boca en la mía, ignorando completamente el hecho de que mi hermano estaba cerca.

"¡ _Gah_ , consíganse un cuarto!" Murmuró Emmett cuando rompimos el beso. El fuego en los ojos de Edward ardió y supe que yo había encendido ese fuego, un fuego que solo podría extinguirse al escabullirme en su recámara más tarde esta noche.

"No te sientas celoso, Em," dijo Edward, con un tono de broma que nunca antes había escuchado en él. "No es nuestra culpa que no puedas cerrar el trato con Rose."

Emmett parecía demasiado sorprendido al escuchar el tono de Edward para verse enojado, solo murmurando, "Ese fue un golpe bajo, hermano. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella sea masilla en mis manos. Las mujeres no pueden resistir el encanto del viejo Emmett."

"Sí, sí. Vamos, salgamos de aquí," le dijo Edward a mi hermano con una sonrisa, deslizando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos por el club casi desierto.

Tia, Carmen y Alice estaban cerca de las puertas charlando en voz baja, la emoción por mi anterior conversación con Alice esta noche todavía clara en sus delicados rasgos. Todos salimos juntos, con Edward cerrando con llave detrás de nosotros. El plan era que Jasper nos encontrara al frente del club y cuando eché un vistazo al otro lado de la calle lo vi recargado en el bar desde el que había estado vigilando toda la noche, un pie con su bota apoyado contra la pared detrás de él mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, con anillos de humo flotando perezosamente sobre una despeinada cabeza rubia. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el momento exacto, pero cuando Alice me rodeó riendo bajito por algo que dijo Tia, vi como Jasper dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo. Miró a Alice fijamente, con sus ojos azules llenos de miedo antes de dejar caer su pie de donde estaba en la pared y retrocedió lentamente entrando al bar. Sus ojos miraron a los míos una última vez, evocando una súplica silenciosa antes de que el bar lo ocultara. Alice notó mi intensa mirada, siguiendo mis ojos hacia el bar al otro lado de Beale.

"¿Qué estás mirando, Bella?" Preguntó, primero echando un vistazo hacia el bar y luego a mis preocupados ojos castaños.

"Nada," susurré.

En ese momento supe que el Jasper _de Alice_ también era _mi_ Jasper.

* * *

 _ **Chan, can, chan, chan… pues sí, apareció la kryptonita de Jasper, Alice. Bella no se equivoca en sus conjeturas, y si es así, ¿cómo conoció Jasper a Alice? Ella dijo que donde ella estaba, ahí estaba él, y sabiendo a lo que se dedicaba Jasper es preocupante pensar que la estaba siguiendo, ¿no creen? En fin, ya sabremos más al respecto en los siguientes capítulos. Por lo pronto resultó como dijo Sully, una de mis revoltosas consentidas, el encuentro de Edward y Jasper fue un encontronazo entre dos machos alfa, pero bueno, no contaban con Bella la fuerte que demandó ser escuchada y tomada en cuenta, ¡al fin! Ella decidió ya no huir y ahora vivirán con Edward, pero, ¿qué opinirá de eso Carlisle? Uyyy, se acerca más drama. ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará? Recuerden que me encanta saber sus teorías, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, díganme qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué creen que pase ahora, sino saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo no olviden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotras y nos animan a seguir traduciendo y buscando nuevas historias, y por supuesto, con ellos también marcan el ritmo de las actualizaciones ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Eri por betear tan rápido este capi :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, lagie, kaarlaclln, Lissette, Shikara65, Twilight all my love 4 ever, liduvina, Aurora, Cinti, kaja0507, seelie lune, Melany, alejandra1987, Manligrez, DenniChavez, glow0718, tulgarita, SharOn, JessMel, nydiac10, Allie, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Yendry Villachica, Vrigny, Adriu, BereB, cavendano13, aliceforever85, gabriela cuellar, andreasotoseneca, dushakis, MontseZDiaz, Jimena G, Kriss22, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, patymdn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tata XOXO, Iza, Mafer, maries24, Katie DB, angryc, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, Melina, Brenda Cullenn, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Karina, Lizdayanna, carolaap, miop, saraipineda44, injoa, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, andyG, esmecullenhale, jupy, lizeth02, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, pilimg, Say's, scarlett003, Paty Limon, Lady Grigori, calia19, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	13. La temida verdad

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece: La temida verdad**

Alice se me quedó viendo poco convencida por un largo rato. Le devolví la mirada, desviando mis ojos del bar al otro lado de la calle. Un pitido desde el fondo del bolsillo de mi abrigo me hizo gritar sorprendida. Mi grupo de amigos se dio la vuelta, asustados por el sonido que hice. Edward agarró su arma de la cintura, su cabeza girando alrededor de la calle.

"¡Guarda eso! ¡Es solo mi teléfono!" Siseé cuando un grupo de mujeres mayores ebrias y ligeras de ropa saltaron asustadas de la acerca al ver a Edward y su arma. Viéndose inmensamente aliviado, devolvió el arma a su cintura, metiendo las manos en sus pantalones y mirando casualmente alrededor, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, presionando el botón en la parte de abajo del teléfono. Se encendió, un texto parcial de mi primo destelló en la pantalla. Pasé mi dedo por la pantalla e hice clic en la aplicación de mensajes de texto. El nombre de Jasper apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla y rápidamente leí el mensaje, sosteniendo mi teléfono tan discretamente como me fue posible para los ojos curiosos.

Nov 2, 2012 1:33 AM: Encuéntrame en mi coche frente a tu departamento. Pierde a la pequeña.

Mordisqueé mi labio pensativa al deslizar el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Alice me dijo que por alguna razón Jasper aparecía donde sea que ella fuera. ¿Por qué haría él eso… a menos que la estuviera vigilando por alguna razón? Un pensamiento, una idea, comenzó a formarse en mi mente, pero la idea era tan atroz que la deseché, sin estar preparada para siquiera considerar la posibilidad que pudiera ser verdad.

"Jasper va a encontrarnos en su coche. Se entretuvo," le dije vagamente a Edward, evitando sus ojos, tratando de controlar mi voz temblorosa. Edward observó mi rostro con cuidado, pero solo asintió en respuesta.

"¿Te importaría si me quedó a dormir arriba esta noche?" Alice le preguntó a Edward, escuchándose cansada, su rostro todavía un poco triste. "Estoy agotada. Simplemente no tengo la energía para caminar a mi coche y odiaría pedirle a Embry que me cargue," bromeó, dándole a su hermano una sonrisa que no le llegó a sus ojos.

"Claro," respondió Edward, arrojándole el juego de llaves que ella atrapó fácilmente en su pequeña mano. "Pero Embry se va a quedar contigo. No quiero que nadie se quede solo en el _loft_ con la posibilidad que el acosador de Bella todavía esté en el área."

"Él siempre me acompaña al coche. Probablemente me está esperando en el callejón. Iré por él," respondió Alice, comenzando a alejarse. Edward la agarró del brazo, sacudiendo su cabeza con firmeza.

"Nunca entres en otro callejón a menos que esté contigo. ¿Entendiste?" Le preguntó con voz firme pero gentil. Sus ojos penetrando en los suyos con intensidad.

"Él tiene razón, pequeñina," dijo Emmett, alborotando suavemente su cabello. Ella se alejó de sus enormes manos, echándole feroces chispas con los ojos.

"Eso va para todas ustedes, señoritas," Edward me dijo a mí, a Tia y a Carmen. Asentí, mis ojos mirando por encima de su hombro al bar al otro lado de la calle, el bar donde mi primo se encontraba atrapado. Edward llamó a Embry con su móvil, y esperé con impaciencia, pasando mi peso de un pie al otro hasta que salió del callejón, dándome la misma sonrisa coqueta de antes. Trató, sin tener éxito, de ocultarla de Edward que lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Alice se va a quedar a dormir en el _loft_. Quédate con ella y mantenla a salvo. Sin jueguitos, ¿entendido?" Edward siseó, viendo como los ojos de Embry volvían a deambular hacia los míos.

"Sí, señor," respondió, dándole un falso saludo.

Embry tomó las llaves de las manos de Alice, abriendo el edificio y haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, sus brazos moviéndose hacia la puerta de forma dramática. Me miró a los ojos una última vez mientras Alice se despedía de nosotros, y Embry cerró la puerta con firmeza detrás de ellos. Escuché los cerrojos haciendo clic cuando empezamos a alejarnos lentamente del edificio. Mis manos estaban temblando y las metí al fondo de mis bolsillos, culpando a la baja temperatura cuando Edward me dio una mirada inquisitiva. Liam apareció a nuestro lado, echando un vistazo rápido por la calle buscando cualquier posible amenaza para nuestra seguridad. Dejamos a Tia y a Carmen en el estacionamiento cerca de Beale, viendo cómo se iban sin ningún percance en la SUV blanca de Carmen, las nubes blancas por los gases del escape flotando en el aire a su paso.

Emmett comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre algo, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, perdida en mis propios pensamientos. Cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina, vi a Jasper salir tranquilamente de un callejón, con las manos en sus bolsillos, su andar casual. De alguna forma había llegado antes que nosotros, y cuando lo alcanzamos, nos dio una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Edward le preguntó bruscamente, molesto de que hubiera cambiado su planes cuidadosamente organizados.

"Me disculpo," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirando por encima de su cabeza. Levanté la vista para ver un cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas centellantes. "Había un grupo de chicas ahí adentro enloquecidas. Se puso bastante feo."

"Hombre, sé cómo te sientes," Emmett se estremeció cuando al fin llegamos frente a mi edificio de departamentos. "Nunca me he sentido más sucio y humillado. Estaba dejando entrar a la gente al club y estas chicas empezaron a frotar mis brazos y otras cosas. Pensé que iba a tener que alejarlas con un palo."

Jasper se echó a reír, buscando las llaves en sus _jeans_. Abrió el coche y levantó su asiento para dejarme entrar en el asiento trasero. El interior estaba justo como lo recordaba; cuero negro y limpio. Jasper amaba su coche y lo cuidada como si fuera un niño. Edward estaba afuera del coche hablando bajito con Liam antes de que él asintiera y trotara hacia la SUV en la que Edward llegó a Orange Mound. Liam se subió al vehículo, azotando la puerta detrás de él y encendió el motor. Edward me miró a los ojos al través del cristal. Se metió junto a mí, todavía mirándome con preocupación.

"Jasper, solo sigue a Liam a mi casa," indicó Edward, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo.

El potente coche rugió a la vida y Jasper arrancó tras la reluciente SUV. El motor retumbó y el coche vibraba al avanzar por la calle casi desolada. Sentí la mano cálida de Edward en la mía, sacándome de mis pensamientos más recónditos sobre Jasper y Alice. Si algo podía distraerme, era el hombre guapo junto a mí, frotando círculos en mi palma con su pulgar, la acción de alguna forma envió un estremecimiento de mi vientre a mi área más hacia el sur.

Jasper y Emmett conversaban en voz baja desde sus asientos, sin prestar atención a los pasajeros en la parte de atrás. Soltando mi mano de la de Edward, lentamente empecé a desabotonar mi abrigo, quitándome el cinturón y deslizando el abrigo de mis hombros. Levanté mi trasero y arrojé el abrigo despreocupadamente sobre mi regazo. Edward me vio con una mirada inquisitiva que le respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Agarrando su mano, la puse debajo del abrigo, colocándola con firmeza sobre mi muslo desnudo, cubriendo mi boca para ocultar la risita que amenazaba con escaparse por la expresión de _shock_ en el rostro de Edward. Su mano apretó mi muslo con firmeza y luego sus dedos subieron lentamente por mi muslo interno. Me contoneé un poco, la vibración del motor y los dedos de mi _sexy_ hombre volviéndome loca.

"Entonces, Eddie, cuéntame de tu casa. Apuesto a que está jodidamente enorme, ¿cierto? Con lo ricachón que eres," dijo Emmett con una carcajada. Edward detuvo su exploración de mi muslo, provocando que hiciera un puchero. Agarré su mano con firmeza y la acerqué a la madre patria.

"Uh, sí, supongo que puedes decir eso," Edward carraspeó, aclarando su garganta al hablar.

Los dedos de Edward continuaron su camino mientras él se movía un poco en su asiento, volviendo ligeramente su rostro, dando la apariencia de inclinarse hacia los chicos al frente para conversar con ellos.

"Son cuatro recámaras, cinco baños y tres medios baños," les dijo, sus dedos finalmente alcanzando el frente de mis bragas. Empujó mis muslos con sus manos, y los separó, volviendo pesada mi respiración. "Tiene un gimnasio, sauna, piscina, una casita de piscina, una casa de huéspedes…" Parloteó sin parar con un tono de voz casual, pero honestamente no podía prestar atención, porque entonces sus largos dedos subieron mi corto vestido al mismo tiempo que los deslizaba debajo de mis bragas.

Edward pasó rápidamente su dedo contra mi clítoris y tuve que morder mi labio para evitar gritar. Sonriendo con suficiencia al ver mi estado de excitación, él continuó charlando con mis muchachos, pero ignoré su voz, perdida en mi placer.

Jugó con mi clítoris, rodándolo entre sus dedos mientras hablaba sin parar sobre su casa. Luego, comenzó a retorcerlo y pellizcarlo mientras yo seguía mordiendo mi labio hasta que probé sangre. Sus dedos incluso se movieron más hacia el sur. Acarició mi entrada con dos dedos y continuó masajeando mi clítoris con su pulgar. Sin advertencia sumergió dos dedos en lo más profundo dentro de mí… tan profundo como su incómoda posición podría permitirle, haciéndome jadear bajito al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el asiento de cuero. No pudo alcanzar bien mi lugar especial, pero no importó. Bombeó sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, abandonando mi clítoris por un momento, tentándome por la ausencia de su pulgar. Sentí que me mojaba cada vez más al mismo tiempo que empezaba a girar mis caderas tan discretamente como podía, aferrándome al cuero en mis manos, queriendo gritar. Volvió a jugar con mi clítoris, y cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para decirle algo a Emmett, metió sus dedos con fuerza, tocando mi lugar especial por primera vez y no pude contener el sonido incoherente que dejó mi boca, cuando sentí que apretaba sus dedos, con la humedad escurriéndose de mí.

Tomando una respiración profunda y entrecortada, encontré la mirada de Jasper cuando me miró con curiosidad por encima de un hombro. "¿Estás bien, cielo?"

Comencé a tartamudear y balbucear, fulminando a Edward con la mirada cuando él también me dio una mirada curiosa, pretendiendo no saber nada.

"¿Qué está pasando allá atrás?" Emmett se echó a reír, lanzándole a Edward una mirada cómplice cuando dimos vuelta en otra esquina. "No están haciendo cosas raras ahí atrás, ¿verdad?"

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Edward me guiñó un ojo, con sus dedos todavía dentro de mí. Los sacó lentamente, pasándolos sobre mi brote excesivamente sensible antes de sacarlos por debajo de mi abrigo. Se recargó en su asiento mirándome por un rato antes de que finalmente lo mirara a los ojos. Edward movió sus dedos, mojados por estar dentro de mí, y comenzó a lamerlos muy lentamente, mirándome con ojos oscuros. Mi boca se abrió cuando limpió a consciencia mis jugos. Luego me dio un guiño pícaro y desvió la mirada, colocando una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

"Aquí es, hacia arriba," le dijo a Jasper cuando dimos vuelta en otra esquina.

Me contoneé miserablemente en mi asiento, excitada una vez más luego de ver a Edward lamerme de sus dedos. Liam se detuvo en una enorme reja, rodeada por una gigantesca cerca de piedra gris, tan alta que probablemente no podrías ver sobre ella de pie en la acera, incluso si saltabas. Observé con curiosidad como Liam tecleaba un tipo de código y presionaba su pulgar contra una máquina. Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y Jasper lo siguió al subir por un serpenteante camino de entrada. Jadeé al ver la gigantesca casa que estaba frente a mí.

La palabra 'casa' no le hacía justicia. Era una monstruosidad de mansión, hecha de un ladrillo gris oscuro adornada con enormes ventanales, el techo inclinado por aquí y por allá, en algunas áreas con la forma curveada del techo de un castillo. Un sendero rodeaba las gigantescas puertas abovedadas de madera frente a la casa, envolviendo arbustos y árboles perfectamente esculpidos. Vi al menos un balcón, rodeado por un lindo y grueso barandal blanco frente a la casa de dos plantas. Seguimos a Liam por el camino de acceso a un lado de la casa donde estacionó la SUV frente a uno de dos garajes. Emmett silbó con fuerza cuando abrió la puerta, mirando a la ostentosa casa.

"Hombre, te está yendo muy bien por tu cuenta, ¿eh?" Le dijo a Edward, tirando de su asiento hacia adelante para dejarme salir.

Sujeté mi abrigo firmemente a mi pecho, completamente intimidada por la casa frente a mí. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en mi vida. Mi ciudad natal alojaba casas deterioradas y remolques. Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo al mirar el lugar que Edward llamaba hogar. Un brazo cálido rodeó mi cintura cuando Edward apareció a mi lado, atrayéndome a él al mismo tiempo que me besaba con dulzura en la frente.

"Respira, cariño," susurró, e hice lo que me pidió, respirando hondo.

Liam le habló a Edward en voz baja, preguntándole si requería de sus servicios por más tiempo esta noche. Edward le dijo que se retirara y lo vi caminar por el sinuoso sendero, cubierto con pequeñas luces de un suave amarillo, desapareciendo detrás de una masa de árboles.

"Él vive en la casa de huéspedes, junto con otros dos agentes de seguridad," explicó Edward, y asentí cuando me llevó hacia una enorme puerta abovedada de madera, metida entre dos columnas arqueadas de piedra.

Jasper y Emmett nos siguieron, sus ojos observando todo mientras llegábamos a la puerta. Edward introdujo la llave en la puerta, abriéndola y entramos a un largo pasillo. Seguí a Edward dentro y jadeé una vez más cuando entramos a la cocina por la que incluso Paula Deen babearía. Gabinetes de reluciente roble cubrían una pared, con grandes aparatos profesionales metidos cuidadosamente entre ellos. Una isla curveada de mármol estaba en medio de la habitación con un largo y curveado bar de mármol a unos metros de distancia, completo con un fregadero y con pequeñas y elegantes macetas con plantas adornando la superficie. El mármol era una mezcla de color crema, canela y negro; el piso sobre el que estaba parada también era de mármol de un cremoso beige. Emmett babeó por el enorme congelador que estaba silencioso frente a él. Jasper echó un vistazo perezosamente alrededor del lugar, aparentando estar poco impresionado.

"Entonces… ¿quieren una gira?" Preguntó Edward, viendo como mordisqueaba mi labio inferior.

"¿Qué si queremos una gira? ¡Demonios sí, queremos una gira!" Emmett gritó con entusiasmo, una enorme sonrisa cruzando su guapo rostro.

"Muy bien… supongo que empezaremos aquí abajo y luego arriba… luego dejaré el sótano para el último. Después de bajar, probablemente no querrán irse," Edward se río, acercándome a él cuando dejamos la cocina y entramos a la sala.

Grandes sofás de cuero de un color verde oscuro estaban colocados estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación, todos frente a la mesita de café cubierta con revistas y libros. Nos llevó de habitación a habitación, los diseños de cada una fluían perfectamente entre sí. Colores neutros decoraban cada habitación con notas de color verde oscuro, borgoña y azul marino. Las paredes eran de un lindo color crema. Nos mostró el cuarto de 'televisión' como él lo llamaba, que básicamente era una habitación enorme llena de muebles de cuero frente a la pantalla plana más grande que había visto en mi vida. Nos permitió echar un vistazo a su oficina, diciéndonos con firmeza que nadie entraba ahí sin su permiso. La oficina era la única hasta ahora que no estaba pintada de color crema, en vez de eso las paredes y el piso estaban cubiertos de roble, el piso de madera con alfombras persas en borgoña, verde, azul marino y dorado. Un gran escritorio estaba frente a una pared cubierta de estantes, desbordándose con libros.

"Creo que podría gustarte esta habitación," me dijo Edward, tirando de mi mano mientras abría la puerta. Me hizo un gesto para que entrara cuando encendió la luz, y me quedé mirando a la habitación casi vacía, mis ojos enfocándose en mi vieja máquina de coser que estaba cerca de la ventana.

"Está vacía ahora, pero estoy seguro que encontrarás una forma de llenarla," explicó, mirando a mis ojos confundidos con timidez. "Cuando compré la casa el agente de bienes raíces me explicó que esta era una sala de ocio, pero pensé que tal vez tú podrías convertirla en un cuarto de costura… o lo que sea que quieras."

Jasper y Emmett entraron detrás de nosotros, echándole un vistazo a la habitación vacía con curiosidad, pero los ignoré, mis ojos llenándose de amor por el dulce gesto de Edward. Me di la vuelta, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le di un beso casto en sus labios. Él me dio una brillante sonrisa al devolverme el abrazo con ganas, mirándome a los ojos con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta ya ustedes dos," bromeó Emmett. Edward le sonrió mientras nos separábamos, tomando mi mano y sacándome de la habitación al mismo tiempo que apagaba la luz.

Edward nos hizo subir por una escalinata curveada hacia el segundo piso, haciendo un gesto de recámara a recámara, diciéndole a Emmett y Jasper que ellos podían elegir dónde quedarse. Cada recámara tenía un baño y una pequeña sala adjunta con suaves muebles de cuero color crema y una televisión. Caminé por el pasillo mirando a las paredes hundidas a lo largo del camino, con jarrones muy antiguos en exposición. Eran muy antiguos y coordinados, y me pregunté si habían estado en la familia de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Aquí está tu habitación, cariño," susurró Edward, abandonando a Emmett y Jasper, metiéndome a una recámara y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él. "A menos que quieras cambiar con Emmett o Jasper."

Mis pies pisaron una alfombra de un color dorado oscuro, el mismo color de las cortinas que colgaban cadenciosamente de las grandes ventanas con vista a la propiedad. Un juego de puertas estaba contra una pared que conducía al balcón que había visto tras nuestra llegada. La habitación estaba llena de muebles de madera antiguos, la superficie deslumbrante bajo un candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo. Una enorme cama estaba contra la pared, cubierta de dorado y borgoña, con almohadones a juego apilados cerca de la cabecera. Cajas de cartón estaban a un lado de la habitación, llenas de las pertenencias que los hombres de Edward empacaron en mi departamento. Vi el sillón de orejas de mi abuela cerca de una pequeña mesa con una grande y bonita lámpara encima. Miré a Edward con curiosidad.

"Les dije que dejaran los muebles, excepto el sillón," admitió, metiendo un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja izquierda. "Me gusta mucho ese viejo sillón."

"Era de mi abuela," respondí, mirando con ternura al sillón que de casualidad combinaba con la habitación a la perfección. "La amaba mucho. Cuidó de mí cuando era muy joven. Murió justo después que mi madre lo hiciera," expliqué, acercándome al viejo sillón y pasando un dedo por la vieja tela.

"Dices eso como si ella fuera la única que cuidó de ti…" Respondió Edward, cruzando la habitación para rodearme con sus brazos, besándome delicadamente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me incliné hacia él y empezó a balancearnos suavemente de un lado al otro mientras mirábamos el sillón.

"Mi madre tenía problemas emocionales," admití después de una larga pausa. "Ella era una persona muy dulce… cuando estaba despierta. La mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba en la cama. Sufrió de una profunda depresión. Finalmente cometió suicidio por una sobredosis de un medicamento recetado."

Edward dejó de balancearse, tensándose al escuchar mi admisión. No sabía si simplemente lo había impactado, o si había algo más.

Respiró hondo y luego susurró, "Mi madre sufrió de depresión por un largo tiempo. Perdió un hijo… mi hermano… cuando yo era más joven. Murió de SMSL. No sé si sabes qué es SMSL son… las siglas del síndrome de muerte súbita del lactante. En realidad, nadie sabe qué la provoca. Ella lo puso en una cuna y cuando despertó la mañana siguiente… él simplemente… estaba muerto. Ella entró en pánico y llamó al 911, pero era demasiado tarde. Mamá pasó años culpándose. Un día simplemente ya no pudo más. Tomó un puñado de pastillas para dormir. Gracias a Dios que mi padre la encontró a tiempo. Una ambulancia la llevó al hospital y le hicieron un lavado de estómago. Mi padre la internó en una clínica que se especializa en depresión. Todavía se entristece de vez en cuando, pero ahora sabe cómo manejarlo. Algunas veces me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que desea tanto que yo tenga hijos. Creo que en su interior quiere compensar el tiempo perdido con su bebé."

"Oh, Edward, eso es muy triste," murmuré, dándome la vuelta y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mirando a sus sombríos ojos verdes. "¡Qué horrible perder un hijo!" El pensarlo hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

"Fue bastante malo… además de su muerte, mi madre tuvo muchas complicaciones en su embarazo, resultando en una histerectomía. Ya no podría tener más hijos… él fue su tercer hijo."

"¡Oh no! ¡Tu pobre madre! ¡Ella es tan dulce! Odio que haya pasado por tanto," susurré, con lágrimas brotando en mis ojos. Él puso su rostro en mi cabello, ocultándose de mis ojos apenados.

"¿Alguna vez… te has enojado con tu madre por lo que hizo?" Edward me preguntó en voz baja. "No estoy diciendo que deberías estar enojada con ella, pero yo he luchado por años con lo que pasó y en ocasiones me encuentro muy molesto con ella."

Mordí mi labio con aire pensativo. "Hay momentos que me enfurezco por lo que hizo, la decisión que tomó de terminar con su vida y dejar a su familia. ¿Por qué alguien haría voluntariamente algo tan egoísta? Pero, a través de los años comprendí que mi madre simplemente estaba enferma. No puedo culparla por lo que se hizo a sí misma. Culpo a la enfermedad, a la depresión."

"Nunca le he contado a nadie lo que le pasó a mi mamá," admitió en voz baja. "Nunca he confiado en alguien lo suficiente como para compartir esa información sin juzgarla a ella o a nuestra familia injustamente." Nos quedamos un largo tiempo abrazándonos el uno al otro hasta que escuchamos el inconfundible sonido de mi hermano irrumpiendo por la puerta, sin anunciarse.

"Juro que no puedo dejarlos solo por dos minutos…" Refunfuñó, sacudiendo su cabeza en decepción. Todavía llevaba puesta la camiseta negra con la palabra 'Seguridad' escrita al frente de su musculoso pecho.

"¿Qué pasó con la gira, hombre?" Le preguntó a Edward, sacando ligeramente su labio inferior, un falso puchero en su rostro. Vi a Jasper a través de la puerta de mi recámara recargado en un elegante barandal con vista al piso debajo de nosotros. Edward me dio un último beso casto y nos acompañó por el pasillo.

"Pueden tomar las escaleras al sótano o pueden usar este," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared frente a él, donde estaban dos enormes puertas de madera. Presionó un botón dorado en un panel cerca de las puertas y escuché el inconfundible ruido de un ascensor subiendo antes de que las puertas se abrieran rápidamente.

"¿Quééééé? ¿Un ascensor en tu casa? Eso es increíble," susurró Emmett, asombrado. Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a Edward, Emmett y a mí dentro del ascensor.

Edward presionó un botón marcado con una 'B' y las puertas se cerraron, el ascensor descendió. Me sujeté del reluciente pasamanos detrás de mí. Los ascensores generalmente hacían que me sintiera un poco recelosa. Llegamos a nuestro destino y las puertas se abrieron, una vez más. Entramos a una habitación, Emmett e incluso Jasper jadearon a lo que estaba frente a nosotros.

El sótano cubría todo el largo y amplitud de la casa, separado en secciones. Suaves muebles de cuero llenaban un área, colocados alrededor de un centro de entretenimiento lleno de consolas de juegos y videojuegos. Antiguos juegos de pinball y máquinas de videojuegos de época cubrían las paredes alrededor de esa área de la habitación. Había una cocina con todo y un bar, y un escenario estaba en otra zona, con una enorme televisión y una máquina de karaoke cerca. Había dos mesas de pool en un extremo del sótano, con luces suaves colgando encima. Se escuchaba el eco de música _soul_ en la habitación y vi una antigua rocola cerca. Otra puerta conducía a una habitación llena de equipo de gimnasio que se veía nuevecito.

"¡Esto es jodidamente increíble!" Emmett gritó, saliendo disparado al otro extremo del lugar hacia la máquina de Pacman. Empezó a jugar en seguida, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración mientras tiraba de una palanca de mando.

"Él nunca va a dejar este lugar," le susurré a Edward, asintiendo hacia Emmett. Se rio bajito y vi a Jasper caminar tranquilamente hacia la rocola, eligiendo un canción de Waylon Jennings, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que _I'm A Ramblin' Man_ saturaba la habitación. Rompió las bolas sobre una mesa de pool y comenzó a jugar solo, disparando con destreza bola tras bola dentro de cada buchaca.

"Todavía no has visto mi parte favorita de la casa," me sonrió con suficiencia, tomando mi abrigo de mis brazos y poniéndomelo. "Aunque está afuera. Vamos." Lo seguí a una pared cubierta de vidrio. Abrió las puertas de cristal, haciéndome un gesto para que caminara frente a él, como un detalle verdaderamente caballeroso. Salí, mis zapatos haciendo clic contra la piedra, y jadeé por la vista frente a mí.

El patio trasero tenía una enorme cascada de roca, el agua caía en una hermosa piscina para nadar, rodeada con grandes plantas de apariencia tropical. Pequeñas sillas de metal color óxido con mesas a juego y tumbonas estaban cerca de la piscina. Me llevó a un porche cubierto, metido bajo el techo de su casa, con una cocina al aire libre de piedras de pizarra color gris. Unas sillas con gruesos cojines estaban metidas debajo del porche cubierto y una gran mesa llena con pequeñas sillas estaba cerca, con un minibar a un lado probablemente lleno a reventar con el veneno favorito de todos. Él agarró mi mano, llevándome por una vereda curveada que rodeaba la esquina de la casa. Escuché agua corriendo y vi una pequeña cascada y un estanque de peces, con un gran columpio de jardín colocado cerca con suaves y esponjosos almohadones. Piedras multicolores rodeaban el estanque y vi reflejos dorados, rosados y púrpuras de grandes peces nadando en sus profundidades. Plantas y arbustos cubrían el área, y supe en seguida que pasaría todo mi tiempo libre en ese columpio.

"Esto fue idea de mi madre. Lo llama un jardín de lectura," me dijo en voz baja, observándome con una sonrisa torcida mientras veía el jardín boquiabierta. Restos de rosas rojas colgaban de un enrejado, sus pétalos cayendo poco a poco al suelo a medida que llegaba el frío del otoño.

"Es muy bonito en primavera… no puedo esperar a que lo veas entonces," murmuró, dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, pegué mi cabeza a su pecho, sintiendo que el mío se oprimía al saber que faltaba mucho tiempo para la primavera. Esperaba que encontráramos a James para entonces, y yo estaría a salvo, sin tener una excusa para quedarme con Edward.

"Me encantaría visitarte en primavera," respondí, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse bajo mis brazos.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'visitarme'?" Preguntó, alejándome lo suficiente para mirarme profundamente a los ojos.

"Espero que se encuentre a James antes. Ya no habrá razón para que me quede contigo. No puedo vivir aquí para siempre," murmuré, con honestidad.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos rozando bruscamente mis mejillas. Podía sentir la ira vibrando por su cuerpo cuando eludí sus ojos. "Cariño, quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre. ¿Ya estás planeando escaparte?"

"No… es solo que," tuve problemas para encontrar la forma de expresar los pensamientos que daban vueltas por mi mente. "No quiero que te sientas obligado a permitir que mi familia y yo nos quedemos contigo."

Él suspiró profundamente, volviéndome a poner en sus brazos. "No me siento obligado… me siento bendecido por tenerte conmigo en mi hogar. Contigo aquí, finalmente se siente como un verdadero hogar. Compré esta casa con la intención de iniciar algún día una familia aquí … y quiero iniciar una familia contigo… si me aceptas."

Consideré sus palabras por un segundo, la voz de su padre filtrándose en mi mente sin ser invitada. "¿Qué hay de las creencias de tu padre? ¿Vas a actuar en contra de ellas? Al final, ¿qué significa eso para ti? Estás dispuesto a perderlo todo por una chica que apenas conoces…"

"Sí," susurro, su boca capturando la mía. Gemí cuando su lengua demandó la entrada a mi boca, lo que permití. Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello echando mi rostro hacia atrás, su boca deambulando desde mi boca bajando por mi cuello. "Ahora, entremos antes que nos atrapen en el jardín haciendo algunas cosas muy traviesas," siseó, cuando su boca dejó mi cuello. Hice un puchero y retiró sus manos de mi cabello, agarrando mi mano y dándome una sonrisa malvada.

Volvió a meterme a la casa por una puerta lateral, dejando a Emmett y a Jasper con sus juegos. Prescindimos del ascensor, tomando mejor las escaleras de vuelta a mi recámara. Edward me ayudó a desempacar por un rato, solo sacando unas cuantas pertenencias que necesitaría esa noche; ropa de dormir, ropa interior y artículos de tocador. Edward se vio completamente ridículo al dejar caer una brazada de bragas y sujetadores sobre mi cama. Cuando vio el atuendo que planeaba utilizar al siguiente día, frunció el ceño. Insistió en que fuera de compras con su hermana, lo que me horrorizó enormemente cuando recordé el último viaje de compras al que ella me arrastró saltando de tienda en tienda. Seguramente un viaje de compras para mí sería cien veces más estresante.

Jasper y Emmett salieron del cuarto de juegos unos minutos después diciendo en voz alta que iban dormir un poco ya que se acercaba rápidamente las cuatro en punto. Jasper le dio a Edward una mirada severa al mismo tiempo que me instruyó que también descansara un poco. Edward simplemente sonrió mientras yo rodaba los ojos, bufando al decirles a todos que se fueran de una vez. Todos se fueron, Edward dándome un guiño escurridizo antes de cerrar la puerta con firmeza detrás de él. La excitación empezó a burbujear en mi vientre cuando agarré un suave bóxer gris y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Encogiéndome de hombros al ver mi escasez de ropa _sexy_ para dormir, me metí en la lujosa ducha, enjabonando mi cuerpo con mi gel de baño con aroma a madreselva. Impacientemente, afeité cada vello rebelde de toda parte importante de mi cuerpo, mientras tomaba la ducha más veloz en el mundo. Después de secar con una toalla mi terso cuerpo, le puse loción, poniéndome mi ropa y envolviendo la toalla húmeda en mi cabeza. Secando mi cabello, observé el reloj queriendo esperar al menos unos cuantos minutos para escabullirme a la planta baja donde Edward había señalado la puerta de su recámara durante nuestra gira. Después de poner acondicionador sin enjuague en mi cabello, lo cepillé despacio, esperando el momento adecuado mientras me miraba al espejo. La chica de pie frente a mí se veía extremadamente excitada, con sus ojos muy abiertos en asombro y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de esperar una insoportable cantidad de tiempo, arrojé la toalla húmeda en un cesto en el baño y me acerqué despacio a la puerta de mi recámara, con las mechas húmedas de mi cabello cayendo por mi espalda. Giré el pomo, entré al pasillo suavemente iluminado, dándome la vuelta y jadeé por el _shock_.

Emmett estaba sentado en una silla de flores estilo campestre cerca de la puerta de mi recámara. Con mugre verde cubriendo su rostro y rebanadas de pepino tapando sus ojos. Su cabeza caía hacia un lado de la silla, haciendo que me preguntara si podría estar dormido. Sus brazos cruzaban su musculoso pecho, con una pierna apoyada sobre la otra. Al parecer estaba vigilando mi puerta… mientras se exfoliaba.

Traté de pasar desapercibida junto a mi muy extraño hermano, pero me tropecé sin gracia sobre su enorme pie, despertándolo durante el proceso de mi escape.

"¡Muchas gracias, Bells!" Exclamó, los pepinos deslizándose de su rostro y cayendo sobre su camiseta. Arrojó sus manos hacia arriba en frustración. "Acabo de perder doscientos dólares _que no tengo_ con Jasper. Hijo de…"

"¿Apostaron conmigo?" Siseé, mis ojos disparándose por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jasper. "¿Apostaron que me escabulliría a la habitación de Edward esta noche?" Emmett asintió, mirándome mal, viéndose como un verde Hulk enojado.

"Todavía puedes ganar la apuesta, Em," le susurré, dándole un guiño cómplice.

Me levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

"Hablo en serio. Solo siéntate aquí por un rato… pretendiendo que nunca me viste. Volveré a mi cama antes de que amanezca. Jasper nunca tendrá que saberlo."

Emmett dejó caer la expresión crítica, dándome una sonrisa de lado al mismo tiempo que me hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que bajara por la escalinata. Prácticamente corrí, de algún modo convencida que Emmett cambiaría de opinión. Al escabullirme por la casa, con mis pies descalzos sobre los pisos de mármol, encontré la habitación de Edward y toqué suavemente en la gran puerta de madera, cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro con impaciencia.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y la cabeza de Edward se asomó, con una sonrisa en su rostro endiabladamente angelical mientras se le quedaba mirando a mi camiseta blanca, lamiéndose los labios. Me hizo un gesto para entrar a la habitación, y lo hice, mis ojos centrándose en la gigantesca cama que estaba frente a mí. Lo juro, era la cama más grande que había visto en mi vida, y cerca del suelo vestida en dorado y rojo. La habitación tenía muebles antiguos de madera de cerezo y sillas estilo victoriano. Las paredes eran del mismo dorado y un gran candelabro colgaba también del techo, adornado con antiguas pinturas al óleo y elegantes espejos… pero en realidad no tuve tiempo para verlo bien todo, porque Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí, mirando mis pezones erguidos a través de mi delgada camiseta sin mangas. Él no traía nada más que un bóxer, y se estaba acariciando sobre ellos.

El vendaje que antes se aferraba a sus costillas de lado izquierdo ya no estaba. Jadeé al ver la cita escrita en tinta negra cursiva en sus costillas… una de mis favoritas; una cita que él había leído en voz alta de la página doblada en mi libro de Emily Dickenson cuando estaba sentado en el sillón de mi abuela.

 _Esto es lo que hoy tengo para dar. Esto y mi corazón. Esto y mi corazón, y todos los campos y todas las vastas praderas._

"No lo pienses demasiado, nena," susurró. "No permitas que interfiera en lo que estoy a punto de hacerte."

Edward me empujó contra la pared, siseando, "Fui blando contigo la última vez… pero no creo que sea muy gentil esta noche. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, mi chica sucia? ¿Lo quieres gentil… o rudo?" Tomó mis pechos, restregándose contra mí, su dura longitud presionando en mi vientre mientras pellizcaba mis pezones. Con fuerza.

"Rudo," jadeé, viendo como una sonrisa malvada se apoderaba de su rostro y sus ojos verdes se oscurecían por el deseo.

Edward agarró mi camiseta con sus dos manos, rompiéndola a la mitad del cuello hacia abajo, dejando expuestos mis pechos al mismo tiempo que chupaba un pezón en su boca, soltándolo con un fuerte 'pop' antes de devorar el otro. Gemí, tirando de su cabello color bronce con mis manos mientras él deslizaba una mano debajo de mi bóxer.

"Sin bragas. Sabía que eras una niña mala," escupió, moviendo mi pequeño nudo entre sus dedos antes de hundir dos hasta el fondo entre mis pliegues, sin advertencia, haciéndome gritar. Exploró mis paredes internas hasta que encontró mi lugar especial, presionándolo con firmeza con las puntas de sus dedos. Cubrí mi boca, intentando amortiguar mis gritos.

"Nadie puede escucharte," jadeó, cayendo de rodillas y bajando mi bóxer. Levanté un pie y luego el otro para que los arrojara descuidadamente por encima de su hombro. "Paredes a prueba de ruido. Grita todo lo que quieras."

Edward levantó una de mis piernas y empezó a chupar y mordisquear mi sensible nudo mientras me sostenía en una pierna temblorosa. Colocó sus manos, una en cada pierna, para ayudar a sostenerme y siguió lamiendo y chupando, mis caderas encontraron su lengua cuando mi cuerpo giraba incontrolablemente al ritmo de su lengua. Dejó caer una mano de mi pierna y sumergió dos dedos dentro de mí, bombeando frenéticamente, cada vez tocando mi lugar especial, mirándome mientras chupaba ruidosamente mi clítoris. Me le quedé mirando, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los míos y me dejé llevar al ver las cosas que le estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo. Sentí que me apretaba en torno a él una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre, casi derrumbándome cuando terminé mi orgasmo.

"Apenas estamos empezando," gruñó, tirando de mi brazo y prácticamente arrojándome sobre la cama.

"Inclínate. Con el trasero en el aire," me ordenó, tirando de mí hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Al hacer lo que me dijo, coloqué mis rodillas cerca de la orilla de la cama cuando me incliné. Al parecer eso no fue suficiente para el señor Cullen, ya que bajó más mi cabeza sobre la cama, demandándome que la dejara ahí. La familiar sensación de algo retorciéndose y moviéndose comenzó una vez más en la boca de mi estómago cuando escuché que se quitaba su bóxer, y ahora sus dedos apenas tocaban el área sensible entre mis piernas.

"¿Te gustaron las nalgadas que te di la última vez, chica sucia?" Preguntó, acariciándome con firmeza, metiendo dos dedos muy dentro de mí.

Gemí en respuesta, incapaz de expresar lo mucho que me gustaron las nalgadas. Sin advertencia, me dio una nalgada, con fuerza. Un chillido de sorpresa escapó de mi boca, seguido de un gemido cuando masajeó el área que golpeó. Alentado por mis gemidos, me dio una nalgada del otro lado, con más fuerza, y luego del otro lado, otra vez, aún más fuerte.

"La última vez te hice el amor, Bella," me dijo en voz baja, tirando de mi cabello todavía un poco húmedo para enderezarme, provocando un gemido de mis labios. Atrajo mi boca a la suya, chupando violentamente mi labio inferior. Sentí que sus dedos se deslizaban nuevamente entre mis piernas, mientras pellizcaba y tiraba de mi clítoris. "Pero esta noche voy a follarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, nena? ¿Quieres que te folle?"

Edward retiró sus dedos de mi clítoris y vi cuando los metió en su boca, chupándolos y lamiéndolos, sus ojos oscuros mientras veía que lo observaba. Sacando sus dedos de su boca, tomó mis pechos, retorciendo mis pezones con rudeza al esperar mi respuesta.

"Sí, Edward," jadeé. "¡Quiero que me f…folles!"

Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitó al volver a empujar mi rostro hacia la cama y meter su enorme polla dentro de mí mientras yo gritaba. Bombeó brutalmente, dándome nalgadas ocasionales. La posición en la que me colocó era perfecta. En todo momento golpeó mi lugar especial y sentí que la humedad caía por mis muslos. Me dio otra nalgada, y ardió tan bien que hizo que brotaran lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Tócate, chica sucia," ordenó, agarrando mis caderas y penetrándome.

Metí mi mano entre mis piernas con nerviosismo, encontrando ese dulce punto y pasé mis dedos por él con timidez, jadeando por la sensación de mis dedos ahí y su polla muy dentro de mí, una tensión familiar comenzó a acumularse en mi interior. Continué jugando con mi clítoris, mirando por encima de mi hombro y mirando a los ojos de mi amante. La visión de él desnudo, con sus caderas golpeándome por detrás me llevó al límite, y me corrí con fuerza, gritando en éxtasis. Él me dio la vuelta, acercándome a él, con gotas de sudor en su frente cuando volvió a meter su polla. Mi clítoris estaba más que sensible, pero lo acaricié de todos modos, disfrutando de la seriedad en sus ojos mientras me veía moverlo y masajearlo. En cuestión de minutos él también perdió el control, su cálido fluido llenándome mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo y jadeando.

Nos quedamos en posición de cucharita por un rato, respirando tranquilamente mientras él pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello húmedo. No dijimos nada por un largo tiempo, perdidos en los brazos del otro. Él me besó con ternura en la mejilla susurrando lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, que realmente no me quería dejar ir. Vacilante me rodé hacia él, pasando mis dedos por sus pómulos definidos, pasando mi pulgar por sus perfectos labios. Era muy hermoso. No podía creer que era mío. Mis dedos pasaron por su rostro, bajando por su pecho y hacia las palabras escritas en sus costillas, los bordes de las palabras todavía ligeramente rosados por el nuevo tatuaje.

Había marcado su cuerpo de por vida… ¿por mí? Lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos, y él me miraba, ahora confundido, mientras yo seguía arrastrando mis dedos por las palabras, con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

"Te amo, Bella," susurró, besando mi frente. "No lo dudes. Y nunca vuelvas a hablar de dejarme, a menos que planees llevarme contigo. Podemos mudarnos al _loft_ , a ese pequeño departamento tuyo o incluso a una caja de cartón, si eso es lo que quieres. Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, no me importa dónde vivamos. Soy tuyo, de por vida. Si me aceptas."

Asentí, demasiado emocionada para poder hablar. Él secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, dejando otro beso en mi frente al acercarme a su pecho. Nos quedamos así hasta que el sol empezó a asomarse por las ventanas. Gemí y me incorporé, con Edward intentando volverme a acostar.

"Necesito regresar a mi habitación antes de que despierte Jasper," le expliqué al mismo tiempo que renuente soltó mi brazo.

Tambaleándome al dejar la cama, me agaché, poniéndome mi bóxer, mi rostro rojo cuando sentí los ojos de Edward en mi trasero. Agarrando mi destrozada camiseta sin mangas, la sostuve en el aire. Estaba completamente arruinada, y recordé el par de bragas que Edward había arruinado antes. ¡Si seguía así, no me quedaría nada de ropa!

"Toma, usa mi camisa," dijo Edward, saliendo de la cama desnudo todavía, mis ojos se dispararon hacia su miembro, aún grande incluso en su estado flácido.

Sonriendo con suficiencia al ver mis ojos curiosos, me arrojó su camisa de vestir blanca que había usado el día anterior. Me la puse, abotonándola del frente y pegando el cuello a mi nariz, inhalando su maravilloso aroma. Olía igual a él… tal vez nunca me la quitaría.

Edward quería acompañarme a mi recámara, pero no se lo permití. Lo dejé con un puchero en la puerta de su recámara, dándole un último beso casto con un guiño mientras me alejaba contoneándome. Un gruñido bajo dejó sus labios al cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Soltando una risita, subí trotando las escaleras pero me paré en seco al ver lo que estaba frente a mí, ya que Emmett había abandonado su silla. Ahora Jasper estaba sentado en su lugar, recargado casualmente con sus ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente. Caminando de puntillas tan silenciosamente como me fue posible, traté de pasarlo solo para jadear cuando agarró mi muñeca al pasar.

"¿Te importaría explicarte, preciosa?" Dijo, arqueándome una ceja.

"¿A ti te importaría explicarte, Jazz?" Le respondí, cruzando mis brazos para ocultar mis pechos desnudos que se sacudieron debajo.

"¿A qué te refieres, querida?" Preguntó, pasando los dedos por su despeinado cabello rubio. Que volvió a caer tercamente en sus ojos.

"¿Te importaría explicarme cómo conoces a Alice?" Inquirí. "Ella me mencionó a un Jasper, ¿sabes?"

"¿Lo hizo?" Susurró en respuesta, su tranquilo rostro viéndose preocupado. Se inclinó, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y colocando su rostro en sus manos. Nunca antes había visto a Jasper verse tan triste… tan destrozado.

"¿Por qué aparecías donde sea que ella estuviera antes de conocerla en esa cafetería? ¡Esa no es una coincidencia! ¿La estabas… siguiendo?"

"Sí," gimió, con sus codos aún sobre sus rodillas cuando levantó el rostro de sus manos para mirarme. Sus ojos azules estaban apenados y llenos de culpa.

"¿Por qué la estabas siguiendo, Jasper? ¿Por qué estabas siguiendo a Alice Cullen?" Pregunté, mi corazón acelerándose, mi cuerpo temiendo la respuesta, aunque en seguida entendí cuál sería.

Jasper me miró por un largo rato, antes que las palabras dejaran su boca, confirmando repentinamente mis horribles sospechas.

"Ella era mi objetivo."

* * *

 _ **¡Este asunto ya se flegó! Decía una sobrinita jajaja, o sea, ¡ya se fregó! O se jodió, como quieran decirlo, porque el problema es, ¿qué dirá Edward cuando se entere de eso? ¿O Alice? Aunque algunas comentaron, que era obvio que Jasper sabía que se iba a encontrarse con Alice, así que tal vez él desea ese encuentro, eso es cierto, pero no creo que la explicación sea muy bien recibida, ¿o creen que sí? Al menos ese momento de confesión le permitió a Bella desviar la atención de su encuentro nocturno con Edward, ¿pero será que Jasper lo deje pasar? Mmmm… ya lo veremos. Pero bueno, Bella ya está con Edward y él planea que eso sea algo permanente, pero, todavía tienen que eliminar el peligro de James. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, esta semana no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir por eso no había podido subir pero ya inicié el próximo que espero subirles pronto, recuerden que estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó y con ellos ustedes me alientan a traducir más pronto ;)**_

 _ **PD. El capítulo de Heaven & Earth de nuestro Mercward está en el horno y espero poder subírselos mañana ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, kaja0507, Lissette, Vrigny, Aurora, injoa, Lore, Shikara65, liduvina, vaneleyes, paupau1, andyG, Danny CullenMa, Melany, Adriu, PRISOL, lagie, MontseZDiaz, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, SharOn, Katie D.B, angryc, miop, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Fallen Dark Angel 07, cary, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, Yoliki, saraipineda44, glow0718, Lizdayanna, maries24, Karina, Mafer, Yendry Villachica, Kriss21, JessMel, Brenda Cullenn, Gabs Frape, Jimena G, BereB, Flor Santana, Liz Vidal, Iza, patymdn, DenniChavez, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, Say's Nanny Swan, cavendano13, Rosy Canul, VeroPB97, andreasotoseneca, Eri Castelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	14. Mud Island

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce: Mud Island**

"Oh, Dios mío, Jazz," susurré, pasando los dedos por mi largo cabello castaño, mis dedos tirando dolorosamente de las partes enredadas y los nudos. "No recuerdo que fuéramos a Memphis por alguien llamado Alice Cullen," murmuré, devanándome los sesos al tratar de desbloquear los recuerdos de mi niñez… recuerdos que normalmente mantenía enterrados en las partes más recónditas de mi mente.

Jasper se rio con ironía, dándome una sonrisa agridulce. "No fue un objetivo _en ese entonces_ , preciosa," aclaró, la sonrisa remplazada por un ceño fruncido. "Fue un objetivo un par de años después… de hecho, no era un objetivo _en sí_. Solo era una pequeña parte de una enorme red."

Esas noticias calmaron mi acelerado corazón, pero solo una fracción. Aunque estaba abrumadoramente aliviada que Alice no hubiera sido el objetivo que creí que era, saber que había estado de alguna forma involucrada en el trabajo _legítimo_ de Jasper seguía siendo preocupante. Debimos haberle contado a Edward, desde el principio, sobre la profesión de Jasper. No deberíamos estar en esta casa sin que él lo supiera, pero Jasper tenía sus razones para no querer que Edward se enterara de cómo se ganaba la vida.

Porque la profesión legítima de Jasper no era exactamente algo que podías contarle a alguien de buenas a primeras.

Jasper siguió confesando los sórdidos detalles del tiempo que pasó en Memphis del que yo nada sabía y finalmente llegué a una conclusión. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que no podía ocultarle esta información a Edward, sin importar el riesgo que planteara para Jasper.

"Me voy a la cama, pero voy a darte una advertencia," le dije a mi primo, señalando con mi dedo índice a su triste rostro, con mi otra mano en mi cadera. "Voy a contarle todo a Edward. Puedes encabronarte conmigo o lo que quieras. No voy a ocultarle esto. Probablemente debería ir allá abajo en este momento y contarle, pero voy dejarlo dormir. Tienes que pensar qué vas a decirle a Alice cuando te vea, porque no puedes ocultarte de ella para siempre. ¡Estamos viviendo con su hermano, por amor de Dios! ¿Cómo demonios creíste que podrías ocultarte de ella? ¡No eres tan listo como pensé, Jasper Swan!"

"Sé que no puedo ocultarme," explicó, frotando su rostro con sus manos. "Creo que de manera subconsciente esa es la razón por la que acepté a quedarme aquí. Porque no hay forma que pueda vivir aquí sin toparme con ella. No comprendes, Bells. Cuando hablé con ella en esa cafetería… nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de conexión, y no la he sentido desde entonces."

Se veía miserable con su admisión. Su frente arrugada por las líneas de preocupación y comenzaban a formarse bolsas debajo de sus ojos por el estrés y la falta de descanso. Mi pobre primo. La primera chica que robaba su corazón y no podía tenerla. Con un pesaroso suspiro, le dije que durmiera algo, antes de dejarlo con sus pensamientos, sentado en la silla floral. Después de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí caí de boca en mi nueva cama con un gruñido. La ducha me estaba llamando, pero el simple agotamiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo y en cuestión de minutos me quedé dormida, sin soñar nada.

Horas después desperté, todavía exhausta y desorientada además. Mirando alrededor confundida con los ojos entrecerrados, me tomó un minuto reconocer el extraño entorno. Finalmente, me di cuenta que estaba acostada en mi nueva recámara en la casa de Edward. Echando un vistazo al reloj, jadeé por lo tarde que era a casi la una de la tarde. Levantándome de un salto, corrí al baño, me desvestí y tomé una ducha caliente, preparándome mentalmente para la temida conversación con Edward. Decir que la idea de contarle sobre Jasper me aterraba era un eufemismo. Edward tenía la tendencia hacia la ira y la agresión, algo que generalmente me excitaba, pero no con la posibilidad de que Jasper fuera el objeto de su cólera. Después de secarme y ponerme unos _jeans_ y una camiseta, abrí la puerta de mi recámara saliendo disparada de la habitación con determinación, estrellándome en seguida con algo duro y cálido.

Un hombre gigante, del mismo tamaño que Emmett, estaba frente a mí, agarrando mis brazos para ayudarme a estabilizarme. Vestía de manera informal como yo, con _jeans_ y una camiseta blanca. Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos profundos ojos chocolate y largas pestañas negras. El hombre tenía una expresión gentil pero seria en su rostro. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y gruesos músculos cubrían su cuerpo.

Era un completo extraño.

"¿Está usted bien, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, su voz sorprendentemente suave comparada con su enorme tamaño. Se me quedó mirando con preocupación, buscando en mis rasgos cualquier indicio de aflicción antes de soltar mis brazos. El hombre retrocedió un poco cuando percibió la aprensión en mi rostro.

"Soy Sam," aclaró, tendiendo su gran mano en saludo. "¿El señor Cullen me mencionó? Soy su guardaespaldas."

Me quedé mirando a su mano con recelo antes de que se riera entre dientes y metiera la mano en su bolsillo trasero. Sacó una nota doblada y me la tendió. Mirándolo con cautela, arrebaté la nota de su mano, abriéndola lentamente. Bajando la vista, leí la escritura más grácil y elegante y, aunque nunca antes había visto su letra, en seguida supe que Edward escribió la nota.

 _Isabella,_

 _Vine a despertarte antes de irme, pero te veías tan tranquila durmiendo, que te dejé en paz. Desafortunadamente, mi padre solicitó mi presencia en un breve viaje de negocios que no podía posponerse. Le pedí a Sam que cuidara de ti los próximos días. Él es el guardaespaldas que te mencioné anteriormente. Sam no es solo es un empleado de confianza, sino también un amigo mío de hace mucho tiempo. Tiene estrictas instrucciones de mantener su distancia mientras estás trabajando. Preferiría que no trabajaras en lo absoluto, pero conozco lo obstinada que eres sobre estas cosas. Lamento mucho tener que dejarte, Isabella, pero por favor, ten presente que estás en mi mente constantemente. Te llamaré cuando tenga la oportunidad._

 _Edward_

Mis hombros cayeron por la decepción, necesitaba hablar con Edward, y él se había ido. ¿Dónde? No tenía idea. Lo que tenía que decirle no era el tipo de conversación que tenías por teléfono. Tendría que esperar hasta que estuviéramos cara a cara otra vez antes de explicarle todo. Doblando la nota con cuidado, la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mis _jeans_ , con toda la intención de meterla entre las páginas de mi libro favorito de poemas. Vi a Sam con timidez, y él me dio una sonrisa amistosa, su boca llena de brillantes dientes blancos. Le tendí mi mano como pidiendo disculpas, la que en seguida él tomó en la suya antes de sacudirla con ganas.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan," me dijo con sinceridad, con su voz suave y sus ojos oscuros brillando. "El señor Cullen habla muy bien de usted. Es agradable finalmente conocer al objeto de su afecto." Me sonrojé profusamente al escuchar sus palabras y en voz baja me ofrecí a prepararle un desayuno tardío, lo que él aceptó alegremente. Me siguió por la escalera de caracol hacia la cocina. Sam extendió un periódico en la barra y lo examinó mientras yo saqueaba la cocina, tratando de orientarme con la ubicación de las diferentes ollas, sartenes y electrodomésticos, sintiéndome solo un poco incómoda preparando una comida en presencia de un extraño. Afortunadamente, Sam parecía estar concentrado en el periódico, básicamente sin prestarme ninguna atención en absoluto. Empecé a trabajar en el desayuno, levantando la vista con curiosidad cuando Jasper y Emmett entraron a la habitación, saludando a Sam casualmente con sonrisas y chocando los hombros como si ya fueran buenos amigos. Al parecer todos se había conocido y relacionado, como solo los hombres pueden hacerlo, en algún momento mientras yo dormía, haciéndome sentir ridículamente celosa. Después de un gran desayuno de tocino, huevos y panqueques, holgazaneamos por la casa, llenos y miserables, conversando con Sam que resultó ser un tipo increíble. Arrojé mi teléfono de una mano a la otra, esperando con impaciencia la llamada de Edward.

Por fin me llamó mientras me estaba vistiendo para el trabajo. Había subido a mi recámara esperando impacientemente su llamada, desempacando como loca todo lo de mi departamento y arreglándolo todo con cuidado en mi nueva habitación. Mi labio inferior prácticamente estaba arruinado por la cantidad de tiempo que lo mordisqueé, esperando que llamara. Cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, dejé escapar un femenino chillido, un sonido que nunca antes había salido de mi boca, y lo agarré desde su ventajosa posición cerca de mí en mi cómoda, presionando emocionada el botón verde cuando el nombre de Edward destelló en la pantalla.

"¿Hola?" Dije entre mi aliento, mi voz ronca por la emoción.

"Hola, nena," respondió, su voz sonando lejana, con extraños ecos escuchándose en la distancia.

"Te extraño," confesé de inmediato, sentándome en la orilla de la cama, mirando a mi reflejo en un espejo coordinado que colgaba de la pared frente a mí.

"También te extraño," susurró, su voz sonando tensa. "No sabes lo difícil que fue dejarte durmiendo en esa cama. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme de esta forma. En el pasado podía levantarme de un salto e irme con cualquier pretexto. Ahora solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Siento que falta una parte de mí."

Las lágrimas humedecieron mis ojos, pero las contuve, negándome a ponerme emocional durante el tiempo que tenía al teléfono con él. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?" Pregunté, escuchando su brusco jadeo al escuchar la palabra 'casa'.

"No puedo decirte dónde estoy, Bella," susurró, sonando arrepentido. "Pero debería estar en casa a más tardar el domingo. Eso no es mucho tiempo, en lo absoluto…" Se escuchó poco convencido de sus propias palabras, al final. Si no podía decirme dónde estaba, eso solo podía significar que el negocio que estaba realizando era del tipo del que se negaba a hablar. Solo un poco molesta, comprendí que había cosas que no podía revelarme, por mi propio bien.

"Entonces, el domingo necesita llegar pronto," le dije alegremente, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz. Él no dijo nada por un tiempo, y nos quedamos en silencio, conectados sin tener que decir una palabra.

Luego, después de una larga pausa, escuché el sonido innegable de Carlisle Cullen en el fondo, su voz dominante y autoritaria. Edward susurró un suave adiós, y la línea se desconectó. Arrojando el teléfono a la cama, volví a mirar mi reflejo, la chica en el espejo se veía muy triste.

El siguiente par de días pasaron a paso de tortuga. El trabajo apestaba. Emmett y Jasper apestaban. ¿La dulce pequeña Alice? También apestaba, con su vitalidad y entusiasmo por la vida. ¿Y Sam con su dulce sonrisa y disposición amigable? También apestaba. Todo apestaba con la ausencia de Edward. Le fruncía el ceño a cualquiera que se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos. Asesinaba a todo el mundo con mis ojos. Carmen estaba comprensiblemente irritada con mi estado malhumorado, evitándome a toda costa después que constantemente le hablaba con brusquedad. Tia en realidad me encontraba bastante graciosa cuando estaba deprimida, lo que era totalmente preocupante pero no sorprendente, considerando que es Tia de la que estamos hablando.

Prácticamente odiaba a cualquiera en mis alrededores en general.

Jasper continuó ocultándose y vigilando en busca de James en el bar al otro lado de la calle, rechazando cortésmente las insinuaciones de mujeres ebrias que básicamente se le arrojaban encima. El hecho de que continuaba ocultándose de Alice me encabronaba más que nada. Se encontraba con Emmett, Sam y conmigo en su coche, que siguió estacionando frente a mi viejo departamento. Todas las noches nos encontrábamos con él ahí, recargado contra su viejo coche potente, su rostro manchado con corriente labial barato, con una expresión tímida en su rostro. Le grité un par de veces, básicamente por simplemente existir. Emmett, muy parecido a Tia, me encontraba muy divertida.

De verdad, necesita reevaluar a las personas en mi vida.

El domingo finalmente llegó y estaba despierta antes de que saliera el sol, mi corazón dando un vuelco con entusiasmo en mi pecho, ¡porque mi Edward volvería pronto! Ha llamado un par de veces durante el fin de semana, hablando conmigo solo una breve cantidad de tiempo antes de que Carlisle demandara su atención. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre afortunado.

Porque si estuviera aquí le habría torcido el cuello.

Estaba previsto que Edward llegara a casa para la hora de la cena. Nunca había estado tan feliz de no tener que trabajar. Antes de conocer a Edward, dormía todo el día por trabajar hasta tarde en la noche, y luego limpiaba o hacía alguna otra tarea insignificante solo para ocupar mi tiempo hasta la hora del trabajo. Ahora que Edward convirtió el bar en un club, me daba aún más tiempo libre. Ya no trabajaba la misma cantidad de días, ya que Destino solo estaba abierto tres días a la semana. En el pasado, trabajar tres días me haría sentir miserable, pero ahora, trabajar solo los jueves, los viernes y los sábados por la noche, me entusiasmaba enormemente.

Simplemente era mucho más tiempo que podría pasar con Edward.

Jasper, Emmett y Sam estaban sentados en la barra, observándome con ojos amplios mientras volaba por la cocina, murmurando y quejándome por cualquier cosa, mi mente ocupada con hacer la comida perfecta para el retorno de mi hombre a casa. Pronto la cocina se llenó con el aroma a salsa de tomate y salchicha mientras hacía mi espagueti de _mamaw_ Swan, rematando con res, salchicha y peperonni. Pan con mantequilla de ajo calentado en el horno, el aroma tentando a Emmett mientras sus ojos estaban hipnotizados en la puerta del horno, como un perro enorme esperando que le arrojaran un hueso. Estaba preparando una sencilla ensalada griega cuando el inconfundible sonido de la voz de Edward me llegó de algún parte cerca detrás de mí.

"Cariño, estoy en casa," murmuró. Mis ojos miraron hacia arriba y encontraron los ojos de los tres hombres observándonos frente a la barra, con obstinadas sonrisas en sus rostros. Brazos cálidos rodearon mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás y me derretí en él, sus labios de diablo rozaron mi mejilla. Pegó su cuerpo firmemente contra el mío, y pude sentir los endurecidos músculos de su pecho contra mi suave espalda.

"Te eché de menos," murmuré con un suspiro, mientras sus labios capturaban los míos. El sonido de bancos raspando el mármol se escuchó en mis oídos cuando los chicos dejaron discretamente la habitación. Agarrando mi cintura con sus manos, Edward me dio la vuelta en sus brazos y abrí mis ojos, para encontrar los suyos verdes entornados, moviéndose rápidamente por todo mi rostro, buscando en mis rasgos. Sin advertencia me levantó sobre la isla, risas y un chillido de sorpresa dejaron mis labios cuando se metió entre mis piernas y me rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos. Estaba vestido casualmente con _jeans_ oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de vestir color chocolate, casualmente desabotonada. Olía a menta y a jazmín. Edward descansó su cabeza contra mi corazón, la ligera barba de su rostro sin afeitar raspando con aspereza la piel descubierta por el escote redondo de mi blusa. Pasé mis dedos por sus mechas color bronce, su cabello más desordenado de lo acostumbrado. En mi mente lo imaginé sentado en el avión, tirando de su cabello con ansiedad anticipando su llegada a casa del viaje de negocios.

"También te eche de menos," admitió con un tono suave, sus brazos apretando mi cintura. Nos abrazamos por varios minutos, hasta que Emmett irrumpió en la habitación.

"¡No quemes el pan, Bells!" Gritó, corriendo al horno y abriendo la puerta. Lo ignoré mientras se quejaba y refunfuñaba por un pan ligeramente quemado, mi cabeza descansando en la de Edward mientras inhalaba su champú. Él giró su cabeza, besando el lugar donde la descansaba, justo sobre mi corazón, antes de bajarme de la isla y ponerme entre sus brazos. Nos reímos mientras Emmett trataba de quitar lo quemado de la parte de abajo del pan con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

"Estoy hambriento," Edward admitió tímidamente, con la sonrisa vergonzosa más linda que había visto. Eso es todo lo que tuvo que decir. Los chicos me ayudaron a pasar la comida al comedor, con la mesa previamente puesta por Jasper. Nos sentamos como una familia alrededor de la enorme mesa, bajo un candelabro de cristal que probablemente costaba más que la primera casa de mis padres, Edward estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa conmigo a su derecha. Sam llamó a Liam y a Ben, otros miembros del equipo de seguridad de Edward, para que cenaran con nosotros. Ben vivía en la casa de huéspedes con Liam y Sam. Era un hombre guapo y extremadamente agradable a mitad de sus treinta, con cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos almendrados. En seguida pensé en Angela, cuando lo conocí y consideré la idea de presentarlos en algún momento, pronto. Edward tomó mi mano bajo la mesa mientras lo veía comer con su mano izquierda, apenas enterándome que era zurdo.

Mientras lo escuchaba charlar y reír con sus amigos y mi familia, mi mente vagó a la conversación que inevitablemente tomaría lugar en algún momento después de la cena. Me preocupaba la reacción de Edward. ¿Se enojaría tanto por haberle ocultado los secretos de Jasper que nos echaría? ¿Lastimaría a Jasper? No estaba segura. Jasper encontró mis ojos preocupados al otro lado de la mesa, los suyos bajando rápidamente, con culpabilidad a la comida frente a él.

"Eso estuvo estupendo, cariño," susurró Edward, limpiando sus lindos labios rosados con una suave servilleta de tela antes de colocarla en su plato vacío. Volvió a capturar su boca con la mía, y sabía a tomate, ajo y a Edward.

No fue ni un poco desagradable.

"Nosotros vamos a limpiar aquí y dejar que ustedes dos uhh… desempaquen las maletas de Edward," dijo Emmett sonriendo con suficiencia, y meneando sus cejas. Le di un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza al pasar, riendo cuando lloriqueó dramáticamente por el ligero golpe. Los ojos de Jasper me taladraban en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza al dejar la habitación, pero no le presté atención.

Edward y yo agarramos sus maletas del vestíbulo y nos dirigimos a su recámara. Le estúpida camisa que traía puesta cubría su delicioso trasero, obstruyendo mi vista. Fruncí el ceño, jurando arrancarla de su cuerpo tan pronto como entráramos a su recámara.

Lo que hice.

Edward colocó con cuidado las maletas en el suelo y se volvió para mirarme. Arrojó su maleta de mano descuidadamente encima de ellas, volcándolas de paso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la expresión predadora en mi rostro. Me lancé en la corta distancia entre nosotros, empujando su cincelado pecho con tanta fuerza como alguien de mi tamaño podría. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon la cama y se tambaleó antes de caer sobre su espalda, conmigo encima, quitándole las camisas y atacando su cuerpo con mi boca, todos los pensamientos sobre la situación de Jasper olvidados momentáneamente.

Lamí su pecho, mi lengua dirigiéndose hacia cada pezón. Luego empecé a chupar con voracidad cada pezón entre mis labios, a lo que fui recompensada con un gemido estrangulado. Aprendí un par de cosas mientras hacía eso: Primero, que Edward Cullen de verdad, realmente le gustaba que chuparan sus pezones. Segundo, que a Edward Cullen le encantaba que lo miraras mientras realizabas eso de chupar sus pezones. Mirarlo a través de mis pestañas con mi lengua moviéndose rápidamente contra su cuerpo de verdad lo excitaba. Sus ojos estaban entornados, el color verde pino prácticamente tornándose negro mientras gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí, sujetando el grueso edredón entre sus dedos. Dejé que mi lengua paseara entre sus pezones, bajando por su pecho, más allá de su ombligo, hasta debajo de su cintura. Tirando el cinturón, lo saqué lanzándolo al suelo, desabrochando sus pantalones y bajando su cierre. Él levantó sus caderas con impaciencia mientras yo bajaba sus _jeans_ y su bóxer, y mierda, ahí estaba el pequeño Edward, de pie y listo para recibirme.

Y ahí es donde me detuve. Porque no tenía idea de qué hacer más allá de quitarle los _jeans_.

La idea de 'devolverle el favor' por todas sus 'habilidades orales' había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde la primera noche en el _loft_ , pero me preocupaba que la primera vez que realizara dicho acto, no sería muy placentero para Edward. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que solo lo hice, agarrándolo de la base de su polla y subí y bajé mi mano. Siseó, levantándose en una posición semi sentada mientras miraba de mi mano bombeándolo a la expresión de determinación pura en mi rostro. Me preparaba mentalmente para envolver mi boca en su enorme polla... no estaba funcionado muy bien en mi mente.

La humedad se escurrió de él y la recogí con mi pulgar, usándola como lubricación mientras seguía bombeando. Todavía a horcajadas sobre él, me incliné y con mucho cuidado, muy vacilante, le di una pequeña pasada con la lengua a su punta.

"¡Aghhhh!" Gimió. Levanté la vista para ver la expresión torturada en su rostro, lo que solo me alentó aún más. Respirando hondo, lo tomé en mi boca, bajando hasta que su polla topó con la parte de atrás de mi garganta, y lo chupé un poco con cuidado de no rasparlo mucho con mis dientes. Ni en sueños podría caber todo eso en mi boca y prácticamente tuve que forcejear contra él cuando empezó a maldecir y a gemir. ¡Algo sobre él maldiciendo simplemente me volvió jodidamente loca! Subí y bajé mi cabeza, con mi mano todavía envolviendo su base, bombeando y chupando. Por alguna razón, una conversación que Carmen intentó tener conmigo sobre sexo cruzó por mi mente en ese momento. En ese entonces pensé que lo que me contó era asqueroso… y perturbador, pero Carmen tenía más experiencia con ese tipo de cosas que yo, así que, con mucha delicadeza usé mi mano libre para tomar y masajear las bolas de Edward.

Él gritó, agarrando un puñado de mi cabello y gimiendo mi nombre. Lo masajeé con más firmeza, pasando mi pulgar por debajo de su escroto justo como Carmen me había indicado.

"¡Levántate nena!" Dijo entre su aliento. "¡Estoy por correrme!"

No tuvo que decirme dos veces. Mis labios dejaron su polla de forma ruidosa, pero dejé mi mano donde estaba, bombeándolo y con sus caderas encontrando mi mano cada vez que lo hacía. Sentí que sus muslos se endurecían debajo de mí cuando tuvo su orgasmo. Observé con asombro y fascinación cuando el líquido blanco salía a borbotones sobre mi mano, sin detenerse mientras yo seguía acariciándolo. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su pesada respiración y me miraba con solo una emoción que podía identificar.

Amor. Simple y puro amor.

Agarró su camiseta blanca, limpiando el semen de mi mano y su cuerpo antes de arrojarla al suelo. Edward me acercó a él, besándome con reverencia. Chupó mi labio entre sus dientes y en cuestión de minutos estaba duro de nuevo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me desprendió de mi ropa y me tomó por detrás, retorciendo sus manos en mi cabello, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás, y penetrándome hasta que perdí el control una y otra vez. Me quedé dormida en sus cálidos y amorosos brazos rodeándome por detrás, con su miembro aún muy dentro de mí. Toda idea que tuviera de escabullirme de regreso a mi habitación fueron abandonadas cuando él puso las mantas sobre los dos, haciéndome la chica más feliz del mundo, un mundo donde no había James, Jasper era un obrero común, y Edward y yo éramos iguales en todos los niveles.

La mañana siguiente abrí mis ojos, sintiéndome renovada y más viva de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Dándome la vuelta, miré a Edward mientras dormía, su boca ligeramente abierta yaciendo sobre su costado izquierdo, con su brazo colgando sobre mi cuerpo. Pasé mis dedos sobre sus labios, asombrada al ver lo bello que él realmente era. Había una ligera hendidura en su barbilla en la que metí mi pulgar antes de deslizar mis manos por su pecho, rozando sus pezones con las yemas de mis dedos.

"Alguien quiere otro _round_ ," dijo arrastrando las palabras, su voz todavía soñolienta y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Solté una risita y me volví a dar la vuelta, presionando mi trasero desnudo en su entrepierna. Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en ponerse algo de ropa anoche, y por eso estaba agradecida. Tomó mis pechos con sus manos, gimiendo mi nombre, susurrando palabras sucias en mi oído al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba dentro de mí, agarrando una pierna y subiéndola un poco. Hicimos el amor lentamente, valorando cada momento, el incendió ardió cada vez más en nuestro interior hasta que finalmente se extinguió.

"Hoy voy a llevarte a pasear," susurró mientras estábamos en la ducha toda rodeada de cristal, haciéndome sentir ligeramente incómoda y expuesta, como si alguien me estuviera observando desde afuera. Tomó una esponja vegetal y vertió un gel de baño de aroma masculino en ella, pasándola por mi piel desnuda. Edward se tomó su tiempo, bañándome, el agua cayendo en cascada sobre nuestras cabezas, como si realmente estuviera lloviendo dentro. Yo también lavé el suyo, apreciando su hermoso cuerpo al pasar un paño sobre él.

"¿A dónde me vas a llevar?" Jadeé cuando cayó de rodillas frente a mí, agarrando mi muslo y arrojándolo sobre un hombro. No me respondió de inmediato ya que movía su lengua alrededor de mi sensible carne. Mi orgasmo terminó con un grito y me lamió muy bien después, y me pregunté si verdaderamente disfrutaba de mi sabor en su boca.

"Mud Island," fue su respuesta al levantarse, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y atrayendo mi boca a la suya. Arrugué mi nariz al pensar en probarme, pero en realidad no estuvo tan mal. Bajé la mano entre nosotros y bombeé su polla hasta que se estremeció y se puso tenso, su caliente semen mezclándose y desapareciendo con el agua por el drenaje a nuestros pies.

Me pregunté qué planeaba que hiciéramos en Mud Island pero no lo cuestioné. Después de secarme subí corriendo las escaleras a mi habitación, usando la ropa de la noche anterior. Me puse algo casual, pero lindo; un vestido color coral con mangas tres cuartos y un par de bailarinas. Después de apretar un cinturón en mi cintura, aplicar un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro, cepillar mis dientes y pasar un cepillo por mi cabello, estaba lista para irme. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, emocionada con la perspectiva de salir con Edward, pero también temiendo la verdad de la situación con Jasper. Edward tenía que saber la verdad sobre Jasper. Esta salida era la oportunidad perfecta.

Habría testigos si Edward decidía asesinarme.

Él me sonrió cuando bajé saltando los escalones. Edward se había puesto una camisa verde oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos, pantalones marrones ajustados y un par de botas. Nunca encontré ardientes los pantalones ajustados en un hombre, pensando que siempre hacían que el hombre se viera un poco… afeminado, por así decirlo. Pero en Edward Cullen. Dulce bebé Jesús, ese hombre se veía ardiente. Prácticamente salté a sus brazos después de dejar el último escalón, provocando que agachara la cabeza y sonriera. Comimos un almuerzo de sándwiches, ya que eran casi las tres de la tarde. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, salimos al garaje y miré frente a mí al coche más hermoso y elegante que había visto, un sedán rojo de lujo. El interior era de un intenso color canela y se sintió tan suave como una pluma cuando Edward y yo nos deslizamos en el asiento trasero, Liam y Sam sentándose en frente. Su presencia fue un poco decepcionante, no era que no me agradaban, sino que quería estar a solas con Edward.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no eran siempre tan simples.

Llegamos a Front Street y prácticamente reboté en mi asiento, mordiendo la uña de mi rechoncho pulgar cuando un monorriel quedó a la vista. No era un secreto entre mis amigos que le tenía terror al monorriel, después de una noche particularmente horrorosa en el Anfiteatro de Mud Island, donde la multitud ebria gritó y rechifló sobre la máquina suspendida sobre el río Mississippi, saltando y riendo al mismo tiempo que sacudían el vagón a propósito, aterrorizándome todo el tiempo. Visiones del monorriel estrellándose en el agitado río debajo llenaron mi mente y procedí a tener un verdadero ataque de pánico. Tia y Carmen estaba a mi lado, mientras metía mi cabeza entre mis piernas, encorvada, jadeando por aire. No había estado en Mud Island desde ese día, aunque era uno de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad.

Liam estacionó el coche y salimos hacia el monorriel, con Edward pagando nuestra entrada. Respirando hondo y agarrando su mano, encontramos un par de asientos cerca de una mujer y un niñito, probablemente de unos diez años. Él sostenía una pequeña pelota de fútbol en sus manos, mirándola en silencio. La mujer llevaba puesto un uniforme azul que reconocí como el atuendo de una mucama de hotel. Ella me sonrió cortésmente cuando me senté cerca de ella, el niñito al mirarme agachó la cabeza con timidez cuando se encontró con mi silenciosa sonrisa. Edward sostuvo mi mano mientras la monstruosidad roja y blanca pasaba sobre el río, y tomé respiraciones profundas tratando de mantenerme calmada.

"Tampoco me gusta viajar en esta cosa," la mujer junto a mí me confesó en un susurro. "Pero a Rommy le gusta ver los botes de pedales."

"¿Te gusta viajar en los botes de pedales?" Le pregunté al niñito, anhelando iniciar una conversación para ignorar el miedo en mi pecho. Él sacudió su cabeza con timidez, sin mirarme a los ojos. Noté que la mujer tenía una pequeña canasta de picnic en su regazo.

"Mamá dice que cuesta mucho," susurró, rodando la pelota en sus manos. Vi que Edward giró su cabeza para ver al niñito. Los botes de pedales no podían costar más de cinco dólares por persona.

"¡Silencio, Rommy!" Su madre lo reprendió, viéndose extremadamente avergonzada. "¡No le dices a la gente cosas así! Solo podemos venir aquí de vez en cuando. ¡Él recibió solo A en su boleta de calificaciones, así que estamos celebrando con un picnic!" La mujer me dio una sonrisa radiante y yo le sonreí al pequeño extraño con orgullo.

"¿De dónde son ustedes?" Le pregunté, aliviada que el monorriel finalmente había llegado a su destino.

"Klondike," murmuró ella, el monorriel sacudiéndose un poco antes de detenerse por completo.

Todos nos levantamos y tragué el nudo en mi garganta, mirando al niñito con la pelota de fútbol en sus manos. ¿Tendría una oportunidad? Klondike era una de las peores áreas en Memphis, y rogué en silencio que este niñito pudiera tener una vida satisfactoria, saludable y feliz. Toqué suavemente su hombro, con la mujer mirándome de forma extraña, y lo felicité por sus logros académicos. Él me dio su primera sonrisa real y los dos salieron del monorriel delante de nosotros. La mujer tenía un viejo bolso desgastado de cuero en un hombro, con el cierre ligeramente abierto cerca de la punta, y vi en _shock_ como Edward extendía su mano deslizando un rollo de billetes de cien dólares en su bolso. Al pasarlos, no pude evitar ver su bolso, mientras la mujer me daba una mirada confundida, viendo luego el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Dejamos el vagón con Liam y Sam siguiéndonos, y el brazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura de forma protectora.

"Eso fue muy amable y considerado de tu parte," le susurré, mirando asombrada a este hombre.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, carente de emoción, antes de mirarme a los ojos y darme un guiño furtivo. Me llevó por Riverwalk donde paseamos de la mano, mirando a la réplica exacta del río Mississippi desde donde fluía desde Ohio al Golfo de México.

"Puedo ser un buen tipo cuando quiero serlo," sonrió, sentándome junto a él en una banca de parque.

Me recargué en él, su brazo colgando casualmente alrededor de mi hombro mientras Liam y Sam desaparecían en alguna parte cerca, siempre vigilándonos. Observamos desde Mud Island, que en realidad era una península que salía hacia el río Mississippi, y miramos hacia el centro de Memphis. Nos quedamos en silencio observando el ir y venir del tráfico y los transeúntes. Podía escuchar la música blues hasta aquí, haciendo eco a través del agua y al mirar hacia Front Street, recordé una noche, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando dos figuras caminaban a las orillas de ese turbio río para arrojar un arma en sus profundidades. Estremeciéndome, me acerqué a él, abriendo mi boca, lista para revelar pequeños y sucios secretos.

"Te traje aquí para hablar sobre nuestro futuro," Edward confesó en voz baja, presionando sus labios en mi frente, con mi boca abierta por mi propio intento de confesión. "Estar lejos de ti puso las cosas en perspectiva para mí. Hablé largo y tendido con mi padre sobre nosotros. No está de acuerdo en que pase el resto de mi vida con alguien de ascendencia y fe distintas, pero dice que lo aceptará porque soy su único hijo y me ama."

Me quedé muda por el asombro al escuchar sus palabras, la idea de que el insensible bastardo que era ese hombre me aceptara como futura nuera me dejó inmóvil. Oh, me hubiese gustado ser una mosca en la pared durante esa conversación. Levantando la vista, vi como Edward apretaba y relajaba su mandíbula, mirando hacia el agua sucia, su mente probablemente llena de recuerdos de la conversación con Carlisle. Sin embargo, estaba encantada de que Carlisle decidiera dejara de resistirse a que Edward eligiera con quién pasar su vida. Edward metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacando una caja de terciopelo azul y girándose un poco en su asiento.

Mierda.

Se rio nervioso al ver la expresión en mi rostro cuando mi boca se abrió al ver la caja. Esa caja no podía tener lo que pensaba que tenía. Era demasiado pequeña para guardar un brazalete o un collar… ¿posiblemente un par de pendientes? Todas las ideas de cualquier cosa con excepción de un anillo salieron volando por la ventana cuando Edward abrió la caja para revelar el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

El anillo tenía un gran diamante cuadrado en el centro y cada esquina tenía un diamante oval, con algunos de forma triangular entre ellos. Era de color plateado y me pregunté si era platino u oro blanco… ¿y qué demonios estaba haciendo poniéndose sobre una rodilla?

"Mierda," murmuré, jadeando cuando dejó la banca, poniendo una rodilla en la acera.

La gente que paseaba por el parque detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para observarnos, incluso tomando fotos con sus teléfonos. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vi cuando Sam me dio una sonrisa pícara, tomando una foto de los dos con su teléfono, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la expresión sorprendida en mi rostro.

"Isabella Swan," dijo Edward, su voz firme y sin indicio alguno de nervios o dudas. "Nos conocemos hace solo un mes, pero en ese mes me has hecho sentir cosas que no he sentido en mis veintinueve años de vida. Quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas conociéndonos, si me aceptas."

Sacó el anillo de su caja con dedos firmes, poniendo mi fría mano en la suya. Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo anular, viéndose enorme, llamativo y… perfecto en mi pequeño dedo. Sentía que pesaba unos cinco kilos, y todo lo que pude hacer fue verlo boquiabierta con asombro.

"Isabella… Bella," susurró, presionando sus fríos labios en el dorso de mi mano antes de encontrar mi mirada recelosa. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

El tiempo se detuvo. La gente miraba esperando mi respuesta. La pequeña voz que algunas veces se manifestaba en mi mente estaba repitiendo, '¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Di que sí, tonta!' pero no podía darle la respuesta que estaba esperando sin contarle primero la verdad.

"Edward, Jasper es un agente del FBI encubierto que investigó a tu familia por dos años," solté.

Edward se congeló, mirando a mis ojos culpables mientras mi estómago se revolvía por los nervios y la anticipación. Completos extraños jadearon al escuchar mi confesión, lanzándome miradas asesinas mientras esperaban la respuesta de Edward. Él dejó caer mi mano de la suya, dejándola abandonada en mi tembloroso regazo. Se puso de pie, cerniéndose sobre mí, sus ojos fulminándome con la mirada mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en los míos. Abrió su boca y dejó escapar una amarga carcajada antes de responder a mi torturada confesión… una respuesta que no anticipé.

"Bueno, esto hará interesante la cena de Acción de Gracias."

* * *

 _ **¡Ups! ¿Se lo esperaban? Jasper es un agente del FBI :O Y aunque Edward no reaccionó tan violentamente, ¿qué creen que haga ahora? ¡Y no podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que acaba de pedirle JODIDO MATRIMONIO! Y ya hasta el anillo le puso, ¿se retractará? Y aunque hay muchas que en otras historias están que se mueren de ganas de que Edward y Bella estén juntos, estoy segura que ahora dirán que fue muy pronto jajajaja. Nunca se nos da gusto, ¿verdad? En fin, estos dos tienen vidas peligrosas y para mí, es hasta cierto grado normal que quieren vivir rápido y disfrutar de la vida y la felicidad que puedan conseguir. No crean que no sé que van a estar ansiosas por saber qué pasa ahora… bueno, ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer. Recuerden que lo que me anima a seguir traduciendo y meterle la velocidad son siempre sus palabras de ánimo, su agradecimiento y ver lo emocionadas que pueden estar con una historia. Leo todos sus reviews y no saben lo que feliz que me hace saber que lo que hago las divierte y permite que se olviden un poco del estrés diario. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, sino saben que escribir con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review para el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, miop, Shikara65, liduvina, dushakis, MariePrewettMellark, paupau1, Manligrez, andyG, torrespera172, Gabriela Cullen, Adriana Molina, Lore, Vrigny, JessMel, Mafer, alejandra1987, MontseZDiaz, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Jimena G, lagie, SharOn, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Iza, Karina, EriCastelo, Tecupi, patymdn, rjnavajas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, tulgarita, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, andreasotoseneca, PRISOL, maries24, saraipineda44, glow0718, Lizdayanna, melina, BereB, Maria Jose Espin, Vanina Iliana, cavendano13, esme575, Liz Vidal, Rosy Canul, Tata XOXO, Katie D.B, Lissette, injoa, piligm, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, no olviden que el 'cuándo' depende de ustedes.**_


	15. Pavo al tocino y Berettas

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince: Pavo al tocino y Berettas**

"¿Espera… qué?" Jadeé confundida por su tono despreocupado. Mirándolo recelosa, se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y fulminando con la mirada a la multitud de personas viendo descortésmente nuestro intercambio con la boca abierta. Una fría mirada y un '¡Lárguense de una puta vez de aquí y métanse en sus putos asuntos!' de parte de Edward y desaparecieron.

Después de un pesaroso suspiro, se unió a mí en la banca del parque, dejando caer sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos. Sam y Liam intercambiaron una mirada incómoda antes de desaparecer ellos también. Giré el ostentoso diamante en mi dedo, esperando el momento en que Edward demandara que lo devolviera.

"Bella, ya sabía que Jasper trabaja para el FBI," confesó Edward, y mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarlo sorprendida. Se recargó en la banca, descansando un brazo despreocupadamente alrededor de mis hombros mientras observaba mi rostro con cuidado. "Me abordó la mañana que me fui de viaje de negocios a Chicago. Dijo que tú planeabas contármelo esa mañana. Me fui antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad." Sus ojos dejaron los míos para deambular nuevamente hacia el río Mississippi, sus pensamientos y emociones manifestándose en la expresión de su rostro.

"¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Qué fue todo lo que te dijo?" Murmuré, mi corazón apenas empezando a calmarse, excesivamente aliviada de que Jasper hiciera lo correcto al contarle a Edward sobre su profesión.

"Bueno, me buscó muy temprano en la mañana, tocando en la puerta," comenzó a decir, mirándome nuevamente a los ojos. "Me dijo que tenía una confesión que hacer. Se veía jodidamente culpable por lo que fuera, así que llamé a Liam y a Sam para que nos acompañaran a mi oficina. Como te he dicho antes… tu primo hace que me cague del miedo. Se sentó en una silla frente a mí por un rato antes de que de verdad comenzara a hablar. Al principio pensé que se había vuelto loco. Habló sobre asesinar gente por su padre, de cómo te llevó con él a dondequiera que fuera. Me contó de todos los asesinatos que viste de niña."

"Y luego," continuó, sus ojos oscureciéndose. "Me explicó cómo todo cambió. Dijo que finalmente comprendió lo enfermo que estaba su padre. Los asesinatos terminaron… juró pagar una retribución por las cosas que había hecho…"

"Fue cuando se fue a la universidad," susurré, interrumpiendo sin querer, mi mente volviendo al pasado. Visiones de un Jasper sonriente y feliz llenaron mi mente cuando los dos nos fuimos a la universidad. "James estaba en prisión y Jasper consiguió mi custodia. Nos mudamos a Oxford y él empezó a tomar clases en Ole Miss, antes de unirse al FBI. Yo fui al instituto y traté de integrarme tanto como fue posible, pero fue difícil considerando todos los medios que cubrieron mi secuestro. Mi padre había sido un policía corrupto, y eso solo incrementó diez veces la cobertura. Finalmente dejé la escuela y tomé las clases GED requeridas. Fue así que conseguí mi diploma del instituto."

"Y Jasper," dije, con un pesado suspiro, mis ojos desviándose hacia la corriente. "Jasper trabajó como un perro en la universidad, yendo a la escuela tiempo completo y trabajando en las tardes en una fábrica, solo para mantenernos a flote. Incluso, Emmett se mudó con nosotros y consiguió un trabajo en una tienda de computadoras solo para ayudarnos a pagar las cuentas. Dormía en un colchón inflable en el suelo." Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco al recordar a Emmett y Jasper demandando que durmiera en la única cama en el departamento mientras Jasper dormía en el sofá y Emmett en el miserable suelo. "Intenté trabajar cuando finalmente alcancé la edad legal, pero en ese entonces lo único que podía hacer era servir mesas, y los universitarios ebrios que entraban al lugar me provocaban severos ataques de pánico. Renuncié al trabajo y puse todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en ver un psiquiatra que me ayudara a lidiar con todos los problemas que se presentaron por ser secuestrada y…"

Este era el momento de confesar. Si le decía esto, no quedaría nada por ocultar.

"Violada," susurré, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. Escuché que la respiración se atoró en su garganta antes de que todo quedara en completo silencio. Mis ojos humedecidos finalmente se desbordaron y me sorprendió que habían pasado años sin llorar hasta que conocí a Edward. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo? ¿Cómo es que estar con él afectaba mis emociones?

"Él te violó," finalmente susurró después de una excesiva pausa. Asentí al escuchar sus palabras entrecortadas, con mis ojos todavía cerrados.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó, su voz escuchándose extrañamente indiferente. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados porque estaba aterrada de lo que vería cuando los abriera. ¿Sus ojos estarían llenos de ira? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Venganza? O peor… ¿asco?

"Semanas," respondí en voz baja, una visión del frío lecho del arroyo asomándose entre piedras calizas pasó rápidamente por mi mente.

"Meses," continué, respirando hondo al recordar una frágil niñita sentada en un arroyo, con sus costados color púrpura y negro. Ella respiraba dolorosamente, sus costillas rotas haciendo que ardieran sus pulmones. Abrí mis ojos para borrar su rostro. Ella se había ido. Estaba muerta. Esa niña ya no existía. La enterré junto con el viejo tío Pete.

Edward me miraba. Vi su perfil por mi visión periférica, pero me rehusé a mirarlo a los ojos. Mi terapista me dijo hace mucho tiempo que era normal que la víctima de violación se sintiera avergonzada, culpable y sucia. Dijo que se llevaría años para que mejorara en los sentimientos de desprecio hacia mí misma. Supongo que tenía razón.

"Mira, yo uh, comprendo que eso probablemente cambia las cosas," susurré, quitándome el anillo del dedo a regañadientes, sintiendo mi dedo extrañamente desnudo sin su peso. Los diamantes atraparon la luz del sol, proyectando varios arcoíris en mi vestido. Sonreí al ver los pequeños y coloridos arcoíris, siempre me encantaron los arcoíris. Agarrando su ágil mano, le di la vuelta, colocando el anillo con cuidado en su palma y la cerré sobre él antes de ponerme de pie, agradecida que la multitud de gente hace mucho se había ido para que no tuvieran que ver mi dolorosa despedida.

"Te amo, Edward," susurré, cerniéndome sobre él. Él miró el anillo en su mano, nunca levantó la vista, nunca habló. "Creo que lo supe desde esa primera noche que te vi al otro extremo del estacionamiento… creo que sabía que tú eras la persona especial para mí. Y eso me asustó muchísimo. Me dije una y otra vez que no era de ti de quien huía, que eran de los medios, que era de James… pero entre más lo pienso, estoy segura que solo me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. No ha habido nadie más en mi vida con el que me haya sentido más conectada, pero comprendo que esto cambia las cosas. ¡Traté de decírtelo, maldita sea!"

De repente, estaba furiosa. No sé si estaba furiosa con él, conmigo misma, o con James, pero me enfurecí.

"¡Intenté decirte que te mantuvieras lejos de mí!" Grité, abrazándome a mí misma tratando de no derrumbarme. "¡Te dije que estaba dañada pero no me escuchaste, Edward! ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¡Maldita sea!" Retrocedí, finalmente llamando su atención y vi la expresión en su rostro.

Repulsión. Esté hombre que decía amarme, me encontraba repulsiva.

Me tambaleé hacia la acera de Riverwalk en _shock_ al ver la expresión en su rostro, topándome con un transeúnte por error. Después de murmurar una disculpa me di la vuelta, corriendo por la acera sollozando al volver al monorriel. Mi plan era correr, escapar. El monorriel me llevaría de vuelta a Front Street. Mi viejo departamento estaba a solo unos minutos del monorriel. Caminaría a mi viejo hogar, tocaría en la puerta de Angie y escucharía mientras me daba un buen consejo maternal, como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

Por supuesto, nada de lo que planeo resulta bien.

Edward me atrapó por el brazo dándome la vuelta al mismo tiempo que me encogía, agachando la cabeza para evitar sus ojos. Esa expresión en su rostro, no podía soportar verla otra vez.

"¡Mírame, Bella!" Siseó, agarrando mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro. Mi cabeza obedeció, pero mis ojos continuaron fijos en el suelo.

"Vas a volver a poner este anillo en tu dedo, Isabella Swan," susurró, su voz amenazadora. "¡Y juro por Dios, que si alguna vez veo que te lo quitas de nuevo, habrá consecuencias!" Mis ojos se dispararon a los suyos en alarma, cuando tiró de mi mano con rudeza, prácticamente forzando el anillo de vuelta a su hogar en mi dedo. La ligera expresión de repulsión seguía ahí, pero sus ojos estaban mayormente llenos de pánico. Vi que su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba al mirarme a los ojos, su mandíbula apretada mientras me llevaba de regreso a la banca del parque, mirando furioso a quien sea que desviara su vista en nuestra dirección.

"¿Qué demonios haces, huyendo de mí? ¡Te dije que dejes de alejarme! ¡Deja de huir, Bella!" Frunció el ceño, sentándome junto a él en la banca. Me rodeó con sus brazos, guiando mi cabeza a la curva de su cuello.

"Yo… vi la repulsión en tu rostro cuando te conté lo que James me hizo," susurré, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello caliente. Olía muy bien, muy dulce.

"Claro que siento repulsión," murmuró, volviéndose un poco para forzarme a mirarlo a los ojos. Miró a mis orbes color chocolate, de pronto viéndose muy triste. "Siento repulsión por lo que ese hombre te hizo. Pero más que nada siento repulsión conmigo mismo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentirías repulsión por ti? ¡No hiciste nada malo!" Jadeé, confundida por sus palabras. Él seguía mirándome, la honestidad de su declaración quedando clara por la forma en que me miraba.

"Vamos, Bella," se rio sombríamente, sus ojos librándose de los míos para volver a mirar hacia el río. "Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ahora me siento como un pedazo de mierda. ¿Crees que habría sido tan rudo contigo en la cama de haber sabido de tu pasado? Me hace sentir enfermo pensar en las cosas que he hecho… nalguearte… decirte que te estés quieta cuando te toco… tirar de tu cabello. ¡Joder! ¡Me siento como un puto pervertido porque me guste!" Empezó a tirar de su cabello con una mano, su rostro retorcido por el dolor.

Agarrando su mano de su cabello, deteniendo su asalto a una de mis partes favoritas de Edward, le susurré, "¿Crees por un minuto, que si me molestara, no lo diría? Edward… nunca compares tu tiempo conmigo con las cosas que ocurrieron en mi pasado. Porque yo no lo hago."

"¿Cuántos?" Soltó, ignorando mis palabras y mirándome en pánico. "¿Cuántos más además de mí? Él ni siquiera cuenta… ¿con cuántos hombres has estado, Bella?"

¿Por qué no hemos hablado de esto? Cuando le diga la verdad va a volverse loco. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Mordí mi labio inferior un minuto antes de admitir, en voz baja, "Solo tú, Edward. Siempre has sido solo tú. Eres todo lo que quiero. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido."

"¡Mierda!" Murmuró, mirando con el ceño fruncido a una mujer que pasaba, cubriéndole los oídos a su hijo con sus manos mientras lo empujaba por la acera. El rostro de Edward se tornó pálido y sus manos temblaron un poco en su regazo. "Rectificaré las cosas contigo, Bella. Por favor, perdóname. Lo siento mucho, nena. Voy a rectificar las cosas." Seguía murmurando la última frase una y otra vez, culpándose constantemente por algo que simplemente no hizo.

De repente, se echó a reír, una risa sarcástica y amarga al mirarme. "Esta es, con mucho, la peor propuesta de todos los tiempos." Se puso histérico, riendo como una hiena, recargándose en la banca con las piernas extendidas frente a él. Cuando finalmente se quedó callado, el ambiente se sintió un poco raro sin su angustiosa risa.

"No me gustaría de otra forma," le dije, pasando un dedo por su mejilla. "Somos simplemente nosotros, cariño. Así es como son las cosas." Me encogí de hombros, de algún modo acostumbrada a la locura de nuestras vidas unidas.

"¿Hay algo más que necesite saber antes de continuar?" Preguntó, dándome una sonrisa torcida. "¿Algún otro pariente loco? ¿Tal vez una tía nazi o un abuelo pirómano? ¡Espera! Déjame ver… ¿vas a decirme que Emmett es hermafrodita en secreto y que Jasper es un travesti de armario?"

Estallé en carcajadas, el sonido rompiendo la incomodidad que nos rodeaba anteriormente. "No, pero gracias por la visual. Estoy segura que Em y Jazz no lo encontrarían tan gracioso como yo," me reí entre dientes, imaginando a los dos hombres caminando por ahí usando vestidos y lápiz labial, antes de que mi rostro se pusiera serio. "Um, mis abuelos murieron cuando era más joven. Mi padre sigue con vida… está en rehabilitación por drogas en Jackson, Mississippi. Él, uh, se hizo adicto a algunas cosas bastante fuertes. Después de la muerte de mi madre, de perder su trabajo… lo que me pasó a mí… él simplemente perdió el control."

Edward me acercó a él y casi me fundí en su costado. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse. Liam y Sam nos seguían, dejando una gran distancia entre nosotros cuando subimos de regreso al monorriel, los dos en constante contacto entre nosotros. Cuando volvimos a casa, Edward me dejó en la cocina donde empecé a trabajar en la cena. Vi con curiosidad como él, Liam, Sam, Ben, Jasper y Emmett desaparecían en su oficina, cerrando su puerta con fuerza detrás de él. Por alguna razón, sabía que estaban hablando de James. Edward estaba jodidamente letal de camino a casa, mirando furioso por la ventanilla del coche. Prácticamente podía ver los engranes girando en su cabeza. Cuando le pregunté en qué estaba pensando, simplemente me dijo, "En asesinar."

Los siguientes días antes de Acción de Gracias fueron un poco extraños, por decir lo menos. Emmett se burlaba de Edward y de mí sin piedad, preguntando si planeábamos un compromiso largo. "Al menos dos semanas," se carcajeaba, golpeando la parte superior de la barra y haciendo una mueca. "Ya que tienen tanto tiempo de conocerse y todo. No puedo creer que vas a casarte con un hombre que ni siquiera te ha llevado a una cita."

Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, antes de explicar en voz baja que originalmente había planeado pedirme que me casara con él cerca de la época navideña. Su proposición fue algo improvisada. Y _demasiado_ pronto.

Pero era nuestra y era perfecta.

Cuando Emmett no nos estaba atormentando por nuestro compromiso, estaba muy ocupado trabajando en su _laptop_ recién comprada, sus planes de cortejar a Rose todavía en vigor. Ella vino de visita un par de veces, con Alice, de la que Jasper continuaba escondiéndose. Emmett seguía coqueteando con Rose, paseándose por la casa como si fuera algún tipo de chulo, flexionando sus músculos y haciendo insinuaciones sexuales. Rose simplemente se le quedaba mirando con una ceja levantada, hasta que él metía la cola entre las piernas y salía huyendo.

Jasper era más difícil de leer. No podía saber si estaba feliz por mí o no. El único comentario que hizo fue ridículo. "Debió haberle pedido a tu papi tu mano en matrimonio," murmuró después de ver el anillo en mi dedo. Eso me hizo resoplar una carcajada y decir, "Jazz, a mi padre no podría importarle menos con quién me case."

"¿De verdad crees eso?" Me dijo, mirándome fijamente. "Va a salir pronto. Estaba pensando en invitarlo a Acción de Gracias…"

"¡Invitarlo, Jasper!" Me reí, rodando los ojos. "Como si fuera a presentarse."

Edward había actuado de forma extraña, al principio. Ya no me escabullía de vuelta a mi recámara por las noches, pero en realidad no importaba. Él apenas si me tocaba, tratándome como una muñeca de porcelana que tenía miedo de tocar. Nada de lo que he intentado ha funcionado. Incluso me di por vencida y llamé, de todas a las personas a las que podría llamar, a Rosalie, por consejo de cama. Hice todo lo que me dijo. Me contoneé por ahí con ropa interior diminuta, agachándome para recoger algo del suelo que dejé caer. Algunas veces solo caminaba en su recámara desnuda. Nada funcionó. Finalmente, después de hartarme de eso, comencé a actuar como una adolescente excesivamente dramática, poniéndome mi ropa y abriendo la puerta de su recámara, subiendo ruidosamente la escalinata hacia mi habitación con él pisándome los talones.

"¿A dónde vas?" Demandó, siguiéndome dentro de mi recámara, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Agarrando una maleta de mi armario, empecé a meter cualquier ropa, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que metía porque en realidad no planeaba irme a ninguna parte de todos modos. Solo estaba cabreada.

"Estoy harta de que me trates como tu hermana en vez de tu prometida," dije con brusquedad, sentada sobre la abultada maleta roja y tirando del cierre hacia el frente. "¡Actúas como si fuera a romperme si me tocas! Te extraño. ¡Extraño _estar_ contigo! Me voy. ¡Tal vez encuentre a un hombre que no tenga miedo de follarme!" Fue algo horrible lo que dije… un absoluto golpe bajo.

Funcionó.

"¿Quieres que te follen?" Gritó, levantándome de la maleta en el suelo por los hombros y lanzándome por la habitación. Aterricé en la cama con un grito ahogado por el _shock_. "Voy a follarte. Voy a follarte con tantas ganas que no caminarás por dos días. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Asentí, mis ojos amplios cuando desgarró mis bragas a la mitad y me penetró. Con fuerza.

No pude caminar por dos días. De acuerdo, si pude, pero fue realmente difícil. La aspirina fue mi mejor amiga. Edward ya ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de verse culpable, riéndose al ver mi ceño fruncido y diciéndome que solo me dio lo que pedí.

Alice y Rose insistieron en llevarme de compras antes de Acción de Gracias, alegando que todos visten bien para la comida anual. La idea de sentarme a charlar con la familia de Edward me hacía sentir físicamente enferma. Esme me llamó temprano en la semana para felicitarme por nuestro compromiso. Ella siguió tratándome tan amable como siempre lo había hecho, pero sabía que el afecto de Carlisle sería más difícil, si era posible, de ganar.

Edward insistió en darme una brillante tarjeta de crédito negra para pagar mis cosas. Discutimos en el vestíbulo por diez minutos. Se necesitó a Sam y Liam para separarnos, antes que de forma experta le lanzara la tarjeta a su pecho y marchara hacia su sedán rojo, felicitándome al deslizarme en el asiento trasero. Liam y Sam se sentaron al frente, riéndose brevemente por la escena que habíamos hecho en la casa. Alice y Rose se unieron a mí en la parte trasera también tratando, sin tener éxito, de ocultar su risa. Me arrastraron de _boutique_ en _boutique_ buscando el vestido y zapatos perfectos, pero de algún modo terminamos en Target, con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro al forzarlas físicamente a entrar al edificio. Finalmente encontré un simple vestido envolvente de un color crema oscuro ($39.99, muchas gracias) pero no pude encontrar un par de zapatos para salvar mi vida.

"¿Qué pasa, Belly Boo?" Alice preguntó, empujando un carrito desbordándose junto a mí. Le di a ella y al carrito una mirada crítica, el recuerdo de empujarla a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal del edificio todavía fresco en mi mente. Simplemente encogió sus pequeños hombros, sin verse arrepentida.

"Desearía no haber arruinado mis botas esa noche en la tienda," confesé, sosteniendo el vestido que había elegido. "Quedarían con este perfectamente. Es una lástima que estuvieran cubiertas de sangre." Arrugué mi nariz al pensarlo.

"¿Qué talla usas? Si veo unas lindas botas en el centro, te las compraré," me dijo entusiasmada, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo y jugando con él con nerviosismo. "Quiero decir, puedes pagarme después, si quieres. Sé lo orgullosa que eres."

No me ofendí por sus palabras, porque eran ciertas.

Le di mi talla de zapatos y lo escribió en su móvil, explicando que nunca lo recordaría sin dejarse un recordatorio. Rose apareció a mi lado, su carrito también desbordándose mientras me miraba descaradamente, murmurando, "Soy una adicta de armario a Target. No me critiques." Le sonreí y dejamos la tienda después de pagar las pocas compras que hice y que ellas pagaran las muchas que hicieron.

Jasper llamó a Alice el domingo antes de Acción de Gracias. Se sentó en el columpio del jardín, hablando bajito por teléfono mientras yo pegaba mi cuerpo a una esquina cercana de la casa, tratando de escuchar su conversación en secreto, con un risueño Sam a mi lado. Él no tenía filtro, diciéndome cuando estaba equivocada en mis discusiones con Edward o diciéndome si le ponía demasiada sal a la comida. También era un pequeño bastardo taimado y pensaba que la situación de Jasper y Alice era jodidamente graciosa.

Nunca me enteré qué tipo de reacción tuvo Alice tras hablar con Jasper. Después de terminar la llamada él se quedó callado en el columpio del jardín, mirando a la cascada frente a él, con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

Día de Acción de Gracias

Noviembre 21 del 2012

Oficialmente, me estaba volviendo loca.

Edward me acompañó a la tienda de comestibles donde lancé una cosa tras otra en dos carritos llenos de comida. Él me observó, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco aterrado. No me sirvió de nada, solo parado ahí viéndome correr agresivamente por la tienda. Estaba en modalidad de ataque de pánico. Toda la familia de Edward estaría en su casa esta noche para comer lo que yo preparara. ¿Les gustaría? ¿Y si no soy tan buena cocinera como todo el mundo dice que lo soy? Esas eran las cosas que le ladraba a él obsesivamente como a las seis de la mañana en el supermercado local. Una mujer trató de agarrar una bolsa de verduras de mi mano y le grité. Salió disparada en pánico y Edward me dijo que tenía que 'parar mi coche'.

De verdad, dijo eso.

Las cosas no iban a salir bien esa noche. Tan pronto como abrí mis ojos esa mañana, supe que era cierto. Podía ser el hecho que la situación de Jasper/Alice iba a estallarnos en la cara mientras Carlisle estaba ahí, sujetando un enorme cuchillo de trinchar en su mano. Recé porque mi familia algo ordinaria no actuara de forma demasiado vulgar frente a la sumamente elegante de Edward.

Supe que eso no ocurriría tan pronto como nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa al llegar de la tienda. Una enorme camioneta pick up color blanca con una descomunal cabina extendida con rejas oxidadas y una calcomanía que decía 'Toca la bocina si estás cachonda' estaba a un lado del camino. Mi idiota hermano estaba revisando el aire de una de las llantas. Se levantó, viendo que nos deteníamos, con una sonrisa estúpida en su guapo rostro. Traía puesta una camiseta de un vivo color rojo con una palabra al frente con letras en negrita.

Tocino. La camiseta decía 'Tocino' y tenía un pedazo curvilíneo de puerco danzando bajo las letras, con sus ojos bizcos de caricatura y una sonrisa boba en su grasosa cara.

Mi hermano estaba un poco obsesionado con el tocino.

"Saqué todas las cacerolas del congelador como me dijiste," mi hermano alardeó orgulloso, la ridícula sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Están en el refrigerador. ¿Te gusta mi nueva camioneta? Jasper me ayudó a conseguirla."

"Esa es una buena camioneta," dijo Edward, dejándome para echarle un vistazo al nuevo vehículo de Emmett. Frunciendo el ceño, empecé a sacar las bolsas del maletero, Sam me ayudaba a mi lado, riéndose al ver mi enojo. Edward y Emmett finalmente se nos unieron, ayudándonos a llevar toda la comida a la cocina donde extendí las bolsas en la barra.

Rose y Alice llegaron minutos después para ayudarme a cocinar. Los ojos de Alice se movían nerviosos por la casa, pero Jasper nunca apareció. Lo vi de pie en la ventana de su recámara cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada, y sabía que estaba eludiendo a Alice tanto como pudiera, en realidad.

Finalmente, Rose tuvo suficiente de mis divagaciones y mi estrés, demandando que todos tomáramos un par de cortos de tequila con ella. Acepté alegremente, calculando en mi mente aproximadamente cuánto tiempo se llevaría el alcohol para dejar mi sistema antes de que mi futura familia llegara para la cena festiva. Un corto se convirtió en dos, los que se convirtieron en tres, y mientras las tartas de calabaza y nuez se horneaban, Rose procedió a mostrarme cómo chupar las bolas de Edward, usando una mandarina pelada como apoyo.

"Solo metes una en tu boca así," me indicó, una Alice ligeramente ebria sentada en la barra observándola tan atentamente como yo. Rose tomó la mandarina, lamiéndola y chupándola. La metía y sacaba de su boca, justo cuando Emmett entró a la habitación detrás de ella, mirándola asombrado, con la boca abierta.

"Luego lames de la parte de atrás hasta arriba," indicó, el jugo color anaranjado goteando de su barbilla, bajando por su cuello y cayendo en su escote.

"¿Quieres decir que, desde su uhh… recto… hasta el frente?" Alice preguntó con curiosidad, tomando el corto de mi mano y dándole un trago. La fulminé con la mirada, ignorando a Emmett al tirar del vaso vacío en su mano y sirviéndome mi propio corto.

"Sí, y cuando empieces a sentirte lo suficientemente valiente, puedes empezar a tocar su ano. A los hombres les gusta esa mierda," confesó, meneando sus cejas arriba y abajo.

"No puedo hacer eso," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y haciendo que girara la habitación. "Eso es simplemente repugnante. Y él tampoco va a hacerme eso a mí. Mi trasero es solo para salir, mis amigas. Pero voy a chuparle las bolas. Porque son sus bolas. Y me encantan sus bolas. Me gusta masajear sus bolas. A él le encanta cuando le hago eso." Asentí sensatamente.

Emmett dio una arcada al escuchar mis palabras de ebria. El sonido provocó que Rose y Alice se volvieran y lo miraran antes de estallar en risitas ebrias.

"Emmett, ¿te gusta que te toquen el ano?" Rose se carcajeó, pasando sus dedos desde su pecho y subiéndolos por su cuello, atrapando las gotas de jugo antes de lamerlas de sus dedos. Emmett hizo un ruido de lloriqueo, muy parecido a un perro en celo, antes de salir disparado de la habitación.

Edward entró en ese momento, viéndonos a las tres con curiosidad. Nos reímos y le levantamos nuestros vasos. Él sacudió la cabeza con exasperación antes de sacarme de la habitación. Mis amigas protestaron cuando me guio hacia su recámara. Le meneé sugestivamente las cejas a mis amigas, haciendo gestos sexuales con mis dedos, una mano con mis dedos en un círculo, con dos dedos de la otra mano entrando y saliendo rápidamente. Hice eso detrás de Edward, por supuesto, y vi a Alice caerse de la barra en un ataque de risa antes de que él me metiera a su recámara… nuestra recámara.

"No puedo creer que estés ebria," se rio entre dientes, de hecho, sonando un poco divertido. "Y pensar que te compré un regalo… tal vez no debería dártelo."

"Sabes que odio los regalos," le dije, rodando mis ojos cuando tiró de mi brazo.

"Sí, pero creo que te gustará este," me dijo, sentándome en la cama antes de desaparecer en su enorme guardarropa. Había hecho que Liam mudara en secreto mis pertenencias a su habitación a principios de semana. Reapareció, trayendo con él una caja rectangular marrón. La miré recelosa cuando la colocó en mi regazo. Se sentó conmigo en la cama y lentamente levanté la tapa de la caja.

El aroma a costoso cuero llegó a mi nariz en el momento que levanté la tapa. Descansando entre hojas de delgado papel liso estaba el más hermoso par de botas vaqueras de ante con un dibujo en puntadas en forma de flores. Eran muy parecidas a las mías arruinadas, solo que mucho mejores.

"Un pajarito me dijo que tuviste que tirar las viejas," me dijo bajito, escuchándose ligeramente incómodo porque estaba muda del asombro. Saqué las botas de la caja, metiendo mis pies desnudos en cada una de ellas antes de ponerme de pie. Me quedaban perfectas y eran hermosas. Me sentí algo así como una Cenicienta Annie Oakley.

"Gracias," susurré, subiendo en él, poniéndome a horcajadas en su regazo y procediendo a llenarlo de besos. Él los devolvió con impaciencia hasta que fuimos descortésmente interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta.

"Vamos, tú zorra," gritó Rose, con Alice riendo a su lado. "¡Tenemos comida que cocinar! Puedes practicar lo de la mandarina con él más tarde, Bells." Rompimos nuestro beso, y Edward me miró con curiosidad por el comentario de la mandarina. Me sonrojé profusamente, no solo por su comentario, sino porque las dos me encontraron a horcajadas sobre él como una puta.

Una puta con unas botas realmente buenas.

El día terminó, y el alcohol se evaporó lentamente de mi cuerpo. Jasper nunca se presentó y Emmett sabiamente se quedó escondido en alguna parte, probablemente con visiones de Rose tragando esa mandarina pasando por su mente. Terminamos de cocinar la buena comida sureña, justo cuando el timbre sonó. Mi estómago se hizo nudos por la ansiedad, y mis ojos se dispararon hacia arriba para encontrar los de Edward.

"Abre la puerta, cariño," me indicó, recargándose en la barra de mármol, viéndose guapo en su traje oscuro y su cabello en un _sexy_ desorden. "Ahora esta también es tu casa." Alice me dio una dulce sonrisa mientras limpiaba mis manos en una toalla para manos.

"Esta no es mi casa, Edward," le dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior, justo cuando el timbre sonó otra vez. Alguien lo estaba presionando una y otra vez, y sabía que era el cretino del padre de Edward.

"Lo es si algo me pasa a mí," se encogió de hombros, agarrando mi mano y guiándome a la puerta. "Lo tengo todo arreglado. Si yo muriera, la casa y mi dinero, son todos tuyos." Planté los tacones de mis botas en el suelo, ¡mi sangre hirviendo por su osadía de hacer algo así sin primero hablar conmigo al respecto! Me ignoró, jalándome hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Esme estaba ahí sonriente, con una cacerola cubierta en sus manos. Carlisle estaba a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mirándome fijamente.

"¡Oh, Bella! ¡Te ves hermosa!" Sonrió, poniendo el platillo en las manos de Carlisle y atrayéndome en un abrazo. Se zafó de nuestro abrazo, examinando el anillo en mi mano. "¡Oh, el anillo de mi abuela se ve perfecto en ti!" Chilló.

"¿El anillo de tu abuela?" Carlisle preguntó, mirando furioso a mi temblorosa mano. "¿Por qué está ella usando el anillo de tu abuela?"

"¡Oh, basta, Carlisle!" Siseó, dándole un codazo en las costillas. "Sabes que Edward le pidió matrimonio. Deja de actuar como un cretino," dijo furiosa, pasando junto a nosotros y entrando en la cocina. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa.

Rose puso la mesa del comedor, que ahora estaba cubierta con antigua porcelana china con delicados dibujos de rosas y cristal. Todos ayudaron a llevar la comida al comedor. Edward trató de insistir en contratar gente para cocinar, servir y limpiar en Acción de Gracias, pero yo me había negado, asegurándole que esas cosas eran simplemente parte de toda la experiencia. Él se me quedó mirando de forma extraña por un momento antes de dejar un dulce beso en mi frente.

Envié a Edward arriba por Emmett y Jasper, anticipando con ansiedad la llegada de Jasper. Alice estaba sentaba a la mesa mirando a su plato inexpresiva y prácticamente podías sentir la tensión llenar la habitación cuando vi a mi primo entrar en silencio, usando unos _jeans_ desgastados y una camiseta negra ajustada de Johnny Cash, con sus características botas en sus pies. Supongo que de verdad no le importaban las pautas de ropa de formal.

"Esme, Carlisle, él es el primo de Bella, Jasper," Edward anunció, presentándolo con sus padres. Esme le dio un abrazo, felicitándolo por su camiseta, asegurando ser una gran _fan_ de Johnny Cash. No estaba segura si decía la verdad o solo estaba tratando distraer nuestra atención del crítico ceño fruncido de Carlisle mientras miraba la ropa de Jasper. Él le devolvió la mirada, la fría expresión nunca dejó su rostro.

"¡Y yo soy Emmett McCarty, el mejor hijo de puta que conocerán en su vida!" Resonó un vozarrón cuando Emmett entró en la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Agarró la mano de Carlisle, sorprendiéndolo lo suficiente para que el ceño fruncido desapareciera, sacudiéndolo entusiasmado. "¡Me alegra conocer a los futuros suegros de mi hermana!" Prácticamente gritó en el oído de Carlisle, provocando que hiciera una mueca. Esme en seguida empezó a hablarle con cariño, pellizcando sus rechonchas mejillas antes de plantarle un beso en cada una de ellas.

"¡Eres todo un ángel!" Chilló, frotando los músculos de sus brazos. "¡Y también un muchacho muy grande y fuerte!"

Um, que incómodo.

"Claro que lo soy," alardeó, flexionando sus bíceps. "¡Como judías negras y pan de maíz!"

Carlisle prácticamente arrancó a Esme de mi hermano, tomando el lugar de Edward en la cabecera de la mesa e indicándole a ella que se sentara junto a él. Ella se enfurruñó, pero le sonrió a mi hermano cuando él se sentó junto a ella, dándole un travieso guiño. Rodé mis ojos al ver sus payasadas, rogando porque no le terminaran disparando al final de la noche.

Porque definitivamente había visto el arma en la cintura de Carlisle.

Todos tomaron sus asientos, Jasper directamente frente a una callada Alice, que todavía no había levantado la mirada de su plato. Sentía tanta lástima por ella, deseando que al menos pudiera ver la mirada afligida que mi primo había posado en ella cuando tomó asiento.

"Oh, Bellarina," dijo Emmett, mientras yo me quedaba de pie titubeante junto a Edward. "No olvides eso que me preparaste…"

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, esperando que de alguna forma lo hubiese olvidado. Mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa, volví a la cocina, sacando lo que había hecho solo para Emmett de donde lo dejé calentándose en el horno. Volví a entrar al comedor, dejándolo frente a él, sus ojos miraron con amor y adoración a esa cosa asquerosa frente a él. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza cuando vi a Carlisle mirándolo boquiabierto.

Era el propio pavo de Emmett. Completamente cubierto de tocino.

"¡Oh, que dulce!" Esme dijo con cariño, colocando su mano en la pierna de Emmett. "¡Tu hermana te preparó tu propio pavo!" Emmett la ignoró por primera vez, sus ojos fijos en la enorme ave cubierta de tocino, que se extendía sobre ella como un enrejado.

"¿Por qué no das las gracias, padre?" Edward interrumpió, viéndose seriamente afectado por el afecto de su madre por Emmett. Carlisle refunfuñó algo bajo su aliento y agachó la cabeza, indicando que todos hiciéramos lo mismo. Después de dar las gracias, Edward empezó a cortar el pavo que no estaba cubierto por grasa de tocino y comenzamos a llenar nuestros platos de comida.

"Así que, Emmett. Edward me contó que tú eres el hermanastro de Bella," Esme parloteó, tomando un delicado bocado de cacerola de patata dulce. "¿Siempre se llevaron tan bien?"

"Sí, señora," respondió, ganándose una brillante sonrisa de parte de ella por su educación. "Bueno, en realidad empezamos a llevarnos bien después que la tensión sexual inicial entre nosotros desapareció."

Todos dejaron de comer para mirar a mi hermano mientras él se metía un bocado de pavo y tocino a la boca, sonriendo, con pedazos de puerco metidos entre sus dientes.

"Está bromeando," murmuré, provocando que Emmett aullara de la risa, con pedazos de tocino volando a su plato.

"¡Simplemente adorable!" Esme chilló, acercando su silla a mi hermano. Sí, tenía un total enamoramiento maternal por Emmett. Todos se rieron de forma incómoda, excepto Jasper, Alice y Carlisle. Comimos en silencio después de eso, terminando nuestra comida y luego el postre con los ruidos de cubertería de plata tintineando contra la porcelana china. Edward apretó mi rodilla debajo de la mesa, diciéndome en silencio que todo estaba bien. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, que se esfumó con el sonido del timbre sonando.

"¿Quién podría ser?" Murmuró Edward, comenzando a pararse. Carlisle lo detuvo, dándome una sonrisa malvada al levantarse de la cabecera de la mesa.

"Invité a alguien. No se preocupen, no se quedará. Solo le pedí que pasara a dejarme unos documentos de camino a casa del trabajo," explicó Carlisle antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Edward me dio una mirada confundida a lo que simplemente me encogí de hombros. A través de la puerta vi a Carlisle saludando a un hombre bajito con cabello peinado hacia atrás y el rostro de una comadreja. El hombre le dio a Carlisle una pila de carpetas de colores claros, llenas de papeles antes de despedirse en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no nos reunimos en tu oficina, Edward?" Carlisle dijo desde la puerta, con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia mí. Edward le dio una mirada confundida, preguntándole por qué quería reunirse en su oficina. La sonrisa dejó el rostro de Carlisle, y fue remplazada por una mirada que decía 'no jodas conmigo'. Todos intercambiamos miradas nerviosas antes de dejar la habitación, siguiendo al frío hombre fuera del comedor y entrando a la oficina de Edward, donde él cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de nosotros. Ansiosa, me pregunté dónde estaban Sam y Liam… si estaban en la casa de huéspedes o posiblemente pasando tiempo con sus familias esta noche. Algo en la sonrisa perversa de Carlisle me aterrorizaba.

Todos se pusieron cómodos en los sofás oscuros y las sillas mientras Carlisle se apoyaba casualmente contra el costoso escritorio de madera de Edward, la pila de carpetas colocadas a su lado.

"Reuní a todos aquí porque, para ser honestos, simplemente tenía curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que aseguras amar, la mujer con la que aseguras querer pasar el resto de tu vida," explicó Carlisle, fulminándome con la mirada en la silla en la que estaba sentada rígidamente, no muy lejos de él. Edward comenzó a protestar, levantándose del sofá. Carlisle lo silencio, abriendo la primera carpeta y hojeándola despacio.

"Charlie Swan," murmuró, provocando que me sobresaltara un poco al escuchar el nombre de mi padre. "Jefe de policía en su ciudad natal. ¡Ja! ¡Jefe de policía! Casado con Renee Swan, que más tarde se quitó la vida." Escuché a Esme jadear, pero la ignoré, mi rostro tornándose rojo por la ira ante la osadía de este hombre para exponer la historia de mi vida delante de todos.

"Más tarde relevado de sus deberes por cubrir evidencia de las actividades criminales de su hermano," terminó, sus ojos escaneando el archivo. Miré al otro lado de la habitación y alcancé a ver un brillo en la mirada de Emmett. Estaba enojado, pero lo estaba cubriendo bien con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Estaba sentado junto a Rose que se veía terriblemente incómoda al darme una mirada comprensiva.

"Carlisle, por favor," le suplicó Esme, pero la ignoró.

"Peter Swan… sirvió a este país durante años como un francotirador… falló múltiples exámenes psicológicos… sospechoso de múltiples asesinatos pero no se probó nada. Entrenó a su hijo, Jasper y a su sobrina, Isabella, desde la infancia hasta su muerte… a manos de un James Hunter," continuó Carlisle, su completa atención en el archivo frente a él. Lo arrojó detrás de él sobre el escritorio, cogiendo el siguiente archivo.

"James Hunter fue un compañero militar de Peter Swan. Que posteriormente secuestró a su sobrina, Isabella, y la mantuvo en un lugar no revelado…" Su voz se apagó mientras leía en silencio el archivo, antes de que sus fríos ojos miraran a los míos. Mis labios se apretaron amargamente cuando vi un destello de compasión cruzar su rostro.

"Oh, déjame continuar desde aquí," gritó Emmett, impactándonos a todos con el volumen de su voz, haciéndonos saltar. "Jasper Swan, alias, Jasper Whitlock, cuando usa el apellido de soltera de su madre. Un asesino convertido en un agente del FBI que usa sus conexiones deshonestas para atrapar a criminales como tú. Desafortunadamente, de algún modo terminó en Memphis, Tennessee, investigando a la familia Cullen. Fue una lástima que se encariñó demasiado con la pequeña Alice, siguiéndola a todas partes durante dos años como lo hizo con el resto de ustedes, poco a poco enamorándose de ella. ¡Oh, pero espera! ¿Qué hizo él? ¡Joder, él pidió ser retirado del caso! ¡Él pudo haber entregado a tu familia, pero no lo hizo! Se involucró demasiado… estaba hasta el cuello. ¡Y mintió por ella!" Gritó Emmett, señalando a Alice que estaba temblando, con sus ojos amplios y llenos de lágrimas. "Reportó que no había actividad criminal antes de retirarse del caso. ¡De haber sabido lo pendejo que realmente eres, no creas que yo hubiese dudado en entregarte!"

"¡Emmett, basta!" Le dije con voz tranquila y paciente, tratando de calmarlo. No funcionó.

"¡No olvides a Emmett McCarty!" Continuó gritando, caminado al escritorio y tomando su archivo. "¡También conocido como McMaster90! ¡Uno de los mejores _hackers_ de computadora del planeta!" Se echó a reír cuando todos además de Jasper y yo lo miraron con incredulidad. "Todo está ahí, si no me creen. Entré en los archivos del gobierno federal antes de cumplir los quince años. Sé más de la CIA que el presidente. Supongo que es por eso que siguen enviándome esas estúpidas cartas queriendo que trabaje para ellos."

"Aunque me descuidé un poco," dijo, encogiendo sus hombros despreocupadamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su gigantesco pecho. "Me atraparon cambiando unos resultados en un concurso en línea. Gané un Corvette nuevecito. Así es como terminé en la cárcel."

"¿Y qué hay de la pequeña señorita Swan?" Carlisle preguntó, cogiendo el archivo con mi nombre en él. Traté de que no me molestara, de verdad lo hice. Edward sabía todo sobre mí. No había razón para que mi estómago se revolviera por las náuseas.

"¡Dame eso!" Emmett gritó, intentando arrebatar el archivo de la mano de Carlisle. Forcejearon con él mientras Edward rodeaba mi silla, agarrando también el archivo para ocultarlo de los ojos entrometidos de Carlisle.

No funcionó.

El archivo se abrió, con papeles y fotos volando por todas partes. Todos se congelaron, mirando con ojos amplios las fotos que cubrían el suelo. Me sobresalté, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me hacía una bolita en la silla, la imagen de la foto a mis pies grabada permanentemente en mi cerebro.

En las fotos, una pequeña niña desnutrida yacía en una cama de hospital, con su ojo izquierdo completamente cerrado por la hinchazón, cubierta de negro y moretones. El otro ojo inflamado. Los labios carnosos de la niña estaban blancos, agrietados y sangrando por la falta de hidratación. Tubos pasaban prácticamente por cada orificio de su cuerpo. Una venda blanca envolvía su cráneo, con una fractura en la línea de su cabello debajo. Oscuros moretones cubrían su cuello, algunos decolorándose, algunos nuevos, todos con la forma de manos que la asfixiaron por semanas, meses.

Alguien estaba llorando a mi derecha, pero no estoy segura quién era. De pronto los sollozos se detuvieron. Todo se quedó en silencio salvo por las respiraciones profundas y entrecortadas que escapaban de mi boca. Después de varios segundos, miré a través de mis pestañas.

Un viejo revolver del oeste azul cobalto presionaba decididamente la sien derecha de Carlisle Cullen. Mi primo sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo con su mano izquierda, encendiéndolo despreocupadamente mientras Carlisle lo fulminaba con la mirada. Jasper respiró hondo y la habitación se saturó del aroma a fresas y tabaco.

"No me obligue a matarlo delante de su esposa y sus hijos," Jasper le dijo, empujando el arma contra su cráneo, haciendo que inclinara su cabeza de lado. Edward estaba cerca, sus ojos redondos por el _shock_ , pero sorprendentemente sin ira en sus rasgos.

"Hijo, te sugiero que bajes esa arma," Carlisle le dijo, su voz tranquila. Pero vi el tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Jasper se rio entre dientes, dándole otra calada a su pequeño cigarrillo.

Jasper sonrió, soplando el humo en la cara de Carlisle, amartillando el arma.

"No soy su maldito hijo."

* * *

 _ ***Sale corriendo y se oculta detrás de un sofá agitando una bandera blanca* ¡Recuerden que no soy la autora! Yo no lo dejé ahí, y ya sé que van a querer pronto el otro así que ya lo empecé, pero recuerden, todos tenemos una parte que cumplir, así que, no olviden dejar su review con sus impresiones de este capítulo y sus teorías para el próximo. Solo repasemos un poco lo que pasó, ahora Edward ya lo sabe todo incluyendo lo de la violación y después de sus temores iniciales, los dos han logrado afianzar bien la relación y el compromiso, sigue en pie. ¡Sí! Pero era obvio que Carlisle no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, aunque le hiciera creer a Edward otra cosa, ese hdp tenía que exponer a Bella de esa forma y por supuesto, Jasper no iba a dejar pasar esa humillación. Pero, ¿será que lo mate? ¿Cómo reaccionará la familia al ver a Jasper apuntándole a la cabeza a su esposo, en el caso de Esme, y a su padre en el caso de Alice y Edward? Sin duda todas se quedarán en ascuas, así que ya saben que tienen que hacer y espero nos leemos muy pronto ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lissette, MariePrewettMellark, jupy, Flor Santana, Say's, maryrincon658, kaja0507, dushakis, nydiac10, oricullenswan, miop, Gabriela Cullen, paupau1, bealnum, JessMel, Maryluna, BereB, Manligrez, torrespera172, Lady Grigori, andyG, Vrigny, rosy canul, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, PRISOL, cary, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, maries24, glow0718, Katie D.B, alejandra1987, lagie, Yendry Villachica, angryc, patymnd, Yoliki, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, calia19, Liz Vidal, Karina, melina, Kriss21, julietmariel, EriCastelo, cavendano13, andreasotoseneca, saraipineda44, piligm, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, rjnavajas, injoa, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	16. Mi vida en fotografías

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciséis: Mi vida en fotografías**

Carlisle miró furioso a mi primo mientras todos veíamos mudos del asombro. Jasper seguía presionando el cañón del arma en su sien, provocando que Carlisle se sometiera al inclinar su cabeza en ángulo incómodo.

"Emmett, el señor Cullen tiene un arma en su cintura," Jasper le dijo a mi hermano en voz baja. "Quítasela, por favor."

Emmett se tambaleó nervioso hacia el frente, sus pies resbalándose con los papeles sueltos y las fotos que cubrían el suelo. Levantó la chaqueta y la camisa de Carlisle, su mano tembló un poco al sacar la gran pistola negra. Emmett odiaba las armas, y sobre todo odiaba tener que tocarlas. Retrocedió con la pistola apuntando hacia abajo, las fotos crujiendo y arrugándose bajo su gran pie cuando colocó el arma con cuidado en el librero detrás de él. Me concentré en observar a Jasper para que mis ojos no se desviaran hacia las fotos, aún sentía mi pecho apretado y mi respiración entrecortada por la simple imagen de una muchachita destrozada capturada en fotos.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a mi familia de esa forma?" Jasper le dijo, con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué ha ocurrido con la hospitalidad sureña? Solo debería dispararte en la cabeza."

"No vas a matarme," Carlisle le dijo a Jasper, su frente ahora con gotas de sudor y su voz titubeando ligeramente con su tono poco convincente.

"Hombres mucho más importantes han muerto por mis manos, señor Cullen. ¿Qué le hace pensar que es diferente?" Dijo Jasper, su voz tersa, tranquila y controlada. El cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios cuando inclinaba su cabeza, mirando con cuidado a los ojos de Carlisle. Mis ojos se dispararon nerviosos hacia donde estaban Alice, Esme, y Rose, pálidas y con ojos amplios, viendo a los dos hombres frente a nosotros.

"Soy el padre de Edward," respondió Carlisle, su voz ligeramente más calmada, sus ojos moviéndose velozmente hacia Edward que ahora veía a su padre pensativo. "Soy el padre del hombre que planea casarse con tu prima."

"Señor Cullen, puedo decir sin duda alguna que de verdad, me importa una mierda de quién sea padre. No crea que me conoce, señor. Mi alma está condenada sin importar qué. Matarlo no pesará para nada en mi conciencia," Jasper dijo con voz cansina, retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios.

Jasper lo lanzó al aire y todos vimos cuando aterrizó de forma fluida en un gran cenicero de cristal en el escritorio de Edward, directamente sobre el hombro de Carlisle. El humo flotando en un largo listón en espiral, el aroma a fresas desvaneciéndose eventualmente cuando el cigarrillo se consumió.

"Si me disparas nunca lograras salir de esta propiedad con vida," Carlisle siseó poco convencido, sus ojos entrecerrándose en pequeñas rendijas. Su cabeza completamente inclinada de lado cuando Jasper dio un paso más cerca, con una serena sonrisa escalofriante adornando su guapo rostro. "Edward tiene guardaespaldas en la propiedad… escucharán el disparo… vendrán por ti y te matarán. No vivirás para ver otro día."

Jasper le sonrió, con una perezosa sonrisa de lado. "Está bien," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No tengo ningún plan para mañana, de todos modos."

Las palabras de Jasper pendían densas en el aire. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo momento, observando como los dos hombres se miraban el uno al otro. El rostro de Carlisle retorcido por la ira y una larga vena sobresaliendo en la sien que no estaba ocupada por la vieja Beretta del oeste. Jasper siguió sonriéndole, divertido por la ira y la ansiedad de Carlisle.

"Jasper," Alice susurró, su voz frágil.

El rostro de Alice estaba tan blanco como una hoja y sus ojos redondos por el horror. Era la primera vez que le hablaba a él desde su misteriosa conversación por teléfono el día que Sam y yo espiamos a Jasper en el jardín. Los ojos de Jasper nunca dejaron el rostro de Carlisle, pero la sonrisa cómica poco a poco se esfumó.

"¿Sí, querida?" Le susurró en respuesta, observando los ojos de Carlisle moverse velozmente de Alice de vuelta a Jasper con inquietud.

"Por favor… por favor, no lastimes a mi padre," le suplicó en voz baja, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "Lo que hizo está mal, pero no merece morir por eso. Solo estaba tratando de proteger a Edward…"

"¿Cómo me está protegiendo? Ya tengo conocimiento de todo lo que está en esos archivos," interrumpió Edward, hablando finalmente por primera vez. Todos los ojos se dispararon hacia él, salvo los de Jasper que continuaban vigilando a Carlisle. Edward estaba cerca de su padre, sus manos perdidas en su cabello rebelde mientras tiraba ansioso de sus mechas, su rostro amargado por la ira hacia su padre. "Bella me contó todo. No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo para hacer algo como esto… ¡exponerla a ella y a su familia en frente de todos! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Y las fotos! ¡Las putas fotos! ¿Cómo crees que ella se siente viendo esas fotos?"

"No sabía que había en los archivos, hijo," Carlisle le dijo, con los dientes apretados al mirar de forma incómoda al arma presionada contra su cráneo. "Solo sabía que algo sospechoso ocurría. Ella huyó esa noche en la tienda. ¿Quién huiría de esa forma a menos que estuviera ocultando algo?"

"¡Ella _estaba_ ocultando algo!" Gritó Emmett, arrojando sus manos al aire, su rostro rojo por el odio. "¡Estaba tratando de ocultarse ella! El hombre que la atacó todavía está allá afuera, tratando de encontrarla. ¡Ella salvó a tu preciosa Alice y a su amiga, a sabiendas que los medios podrían publicar su foto o su nombre, exponiéndola a James! ¡Se arriesgó por tu hija, y esta es la forma en que le agradeces!"

Los ojos de Carlisle se movieron velozmente hacia los míos, con un destello de compasión nadando en sus profundidades antes de que su rostro se volviera neutral otra vez.

"Recógelas," le dijo Jasper, la sonrisa ladeada de vuelta en su rostro. "Ponte a cuatro patas como el maldito perro que eres y recoge cada una de esas fotos o juro por la tumba de mi padre que terminaré con tu vida justo aquí y ahora."

Cuando Carlisle no se movió, Jasper lo pateó detrás de sus rodillas con una de sus características botas pesadas. Carlisle cayó al suelo, sobre sus manos y rodillas mirando a Jasper en _shock_ y humillado. Escuché que las mujeres en la habitación jadearon al ver a Carlisle Cullen en posición sumisa. Jasper se encogió de hombros, el arma todavía apuntando a la cabeza de Carlisle. Después de una última mirada furiosa, Carlisle empezó a recoger los papeles y las fotos, gateando por el suelo en su costoso traje mientras todos menos yo lo observaban. Seguía sin poder bajar la vista. Era muy difícil. Sentía mi pecho pesado y apretado, como si un gigante lo estuviera estrujando.

Cerrando mis ojos, tomé respiraciones profundas, mi mente pensando en cosas placenteras justo como alguna vez me había indicado mi terapista. Pensé en mi madre y las veces en que estuvo lo bastante coherente como para llevarme al parque o dejarme ayudarla a glasear un pastel. Pensé en mi padre, Charlie, y los pocos momentos felices que pasé con él, antes de la muerte de mi madre, sentados en un bote en un tranquilo lago, atrapando bagres. Mi mente divagó hacia mi hermano, siempre haciéndose el tonto con una gran sonrisa boba en su rostro. Pensé en Jasper más joven, mi protector, mi todo, al asegurarse que tuviera suficiente para comer todas las noches antes de quedarme dormida en mi cama. Y pensé en Edward, en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que él me amaba.

Alguien tocó mis hombros y me sobresalté, mis ojos abriéndose de golpe y elevándose para encontrar los tristes ojos verdes de Edward mirándome con preocupación. Recogió mi cabello sobre un hombro y dejó un delicado beso en mi frente, susurrando sus disculpas en mi oído por el comportamiento de su padre.

Su familiar aroma me inundó y en seguida sentí que la tranquilidad me consumía. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia el otro lado de la habitación para ver como Jasper le ordenaba a Carlisle que arrojara las fotos y los archivos a la chimenea de la oficina. Carlisle hizo lo que le ordenó, arrojando todo en la chimenea y atrapando el encendedor plateado que Jasper le arrojó con indiferencia. Carlisle apretó sus labios en una línea al darle a mi primo un último vistazo antes de agacharse y encender las fotos y los papeles. Observamos como ardían lentamente, antes que finalmente se consumieran en una llamarada.

Edward estaba detrás de mí mientras yo estaba sentada en la silla, viendo mi pasado literalmente arder en llamas. "Padre," habló, al mismo tiempo que Carlisle se volvía dándole una mirada sombría. "Creo que ya no eres bienvenido. Por favor, deja nuestro hogar."

Carlisle se le quedó mirando con incredulidad. "¿Estás eligiendo a _esta gente_ por encima de mí? ¿De tu _familia_?"

"Esta 'gente' son mi familia, padre," lo corrigió Edward, sus manos sujetando mis hombros con firmeza mientras seguía de pie detrás de mí. "Y no me hagas elegir, porque la elegiré a ella. Siempre la elegiré a ella." Levanté la vista para ver a Edward y me encontré con los ojos más bondadosos y amorosos que había visto, antes de regresaran furiosos al otro lado de la habitación hacia su padre.

"Creo que Edward le pidió que se fuera," Jasper le dijo a Carlisle, el arma aun apuntando en su dirección.

"Solo hay una cosa que separa mi propiedad de la de mi hijo, y eso es una pared," escupió Carlisle, abotonando su chaqueta que se desabrochó durante el debacle. "Esto no ha terminado. Ni de lejos."

"Señor, sus amenazas son vacías e infundadas," mi primo respondió, con una sonrisa engreída. "No muerda más de lo que puede masticar. Se necesita alguien realmente hábil para derrotar al viejo Jasper Swan."

Carlisle le ladró a Esme y Alice que salieran con él de la casa. Esme se levantó de un salto, pero en vez de eso se acercó a donde yo estaba sentada nerviosa, levantándome de la silla. Me abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndome con sus brazos y frotando mi espalda de forma maternal. Por alguna razón, me pidió que la perdonara a ella también. ¿Por qué? No sé. Tal vez solo por estar casada con un bastardo. Asentí sin decir nada, mirando por encima de su hombro encontrando los ojos del mismísimo bastardo insensible. Trató de mantener su expresión neutral, pero podía ver que no estaba feliz por el afecto de Esme hacia mí. Después de un veloz beso en mi mejilla, Esme se dio la vuelta, pasando furiosa junto a Carlisle y saliendo por la puerta de la oficina sin mirar a nadie. Volví a caer en mi silla, pasando los dedos por mi largo cabello. Alice se quedó en el sofá y Carlisle, una vez más, demandó que se fuera con él.

Ella se levantó del sofá, abandonando a una Rose de apariencia triste, y caminó lentamente a donde estaba Jasper, con el arma todavía en sus manos. Colocó una mano en su hombro, pero él nunca volvió su cabeza, su mirada seguía fija en el rostro de Carlisle.

"Yo… creo que voy a quedarme un poco más," Alice le dijo a su padre en voz baja mientras veía a mi primo. La boca de Jasper cayó un poco y solo podía imaginarme lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Carlisle nos dio a todos una última mirada furiosa antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando su arma en el librero. Jasper bajó el arma en seguida, levantando su camiseta negra de Johnny Cash en su espalda y la colocó en la cintura de sus desgastados _jeans_ rasgados. Los ojos de Alice se desviaron hacia la franja de piel expuesta cerca de su cintura y la vi mordiéndose reflexivamente la esquina de su labio inferior antes de dejar caer la mano de su hombro.

Jasper se dio la vuelta, sin mirar una sola vez a la pequeña Alice que estaba de pie a su lado. "¿Estamos bien?" Le preguntó a Edward, haciendo un gesto entre ellos dos, su rostro mostrando un poco de preocupación, algo nada característico de Jasper.

Edward le asintió con seriedad, y le dijo, "Completamente." Jasper se vio aliviado, echándole un vistazo a Alice, antes de pasar los dedos por sus hebras color rubio miel.

"Creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire," murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de salir de la habitación, sacando sus cigarrillos al salir. Alice se quedó tan quieta como una estatua antes que Rose se levantara de un salto del sofá, empujándola hacia la puerta.

"Vamos, idiota. ¡Ve a hablar con él!" Siseó al mismo tiempo que Alice se tambaleaba hacia la puerta. Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de desaparecer de la habitación, sus pequeños hombros encorvados en derrota.

"Creo que voy a desahogarme un poco abajo en el gimnasio," anunció Emmett. "¿Vas a estar bien, Bellarina?" Mi hermano preguntó, su rostro fruncido por la preocupación.

Asentí bruscamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Él me miró cuidadosamente y le di una sonrisa débil. Emmett le dio a Edward una mirada que decía 'será mejor que soluciones esta mierda' antes de dejar la habitación, quitándose su camiseta de tocino al marcharse, los músculos de su espalda ondulándose bajo su piel.

"¿Estás segura que estás bien, Bella?" Rose me preguntó, agachándose a donde estaba sentada, al nivel de mis ojos. Agarró mi mano y la apretó en la suya cuando le di la misma sonrisa débil que le di a mi hermano.

"No, no estoy bien… pero creo que lo estaré," respondí con honestidad.

A decir verdad, era un desastre emocional. Rose le dio a mi mano otro apretón y después de recordarme que podía hablar con ella en cualquier momento, sobre lo que fuera, dejó la habitación, probablemente a buscar a Alice o a mi muy enojado hermano.

"Bella, lamento tanto lo que te hizo pasar mi padre esta noche," susurró Edward, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

"Lo sé," respondí, con un suspiro. Mirando a sus ojos sombríos intenté sonreír, pero se sintió extraño… fuera de lugar. "No es tu culpa, Edward. No sabías sobre los archivos. No te culpo a _ti_." Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la chimenea. Las fotografías y los papeles eran ahora un simple montón de negras cenizas.

"Vamos, cariño," susurró Edward. "¿Por qué no te recuestas por un rato? Guardaré lo que sobró y lavaré los platos. Le diré a Sam que me ayude…" Su voz se apagó mientras trataba de convencerme de permitir que se encargara de todo.

La oferta de Edward era tentadora, así que acepté, deseando más que nada acurrucarme en mi cama caliente, tomar una siesta y tratar de olvidar que ese Acción de Gracias siquiera ocurrió. Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y me guio a través de la oficina y hacia nuestra recámara, su brazo cubriendo mis hombros de forma reconfortante. Después de un último beso casto en mi frente, me dejó sola en nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, quitándome mis increíbles y costosas botas vaqueras y mi vestido barato de Target. Después de ponerme una de las camisas de Edward con aroma celestial que saqué del cesto y un bóxer limpio, enrollado de la cintura, me acurruqué bajo las mantas de nuestra enorme cama, los eventos de la noche reproduciéndose en repetición en mi mente.

Carlisle había expuesto mi pasado frente a todos. Había un profundo odio que despertaba en mi alma por este hombre, pero rogué que de alguna forma pudiera perdonarlo en mi corazón por lo que había hecho. La parte razonable de mí me decía que solo le preocupaba el bienestar de Edward, pero la parte bastante irrazonable de mí me decía que realmente necesitaba patear el trasero de Carlisle Cullen la próxima vez que se acercara a mí. Me maldije por no hacerlo esta noche, pero sabía que solo habría empeorado las cosas.

De ninguna manera iba a poder dormir. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas por lo que parecieron horas, le eché un vistazo al reloj alarma dorado que estaba en el buró de Edward. Eran las once en punto de la noche y Edward todavía no había regresado a nuestra recámara. Quitándome las mantas, atravesé la habitación, abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido y salí al pasillo. Caminando por la casa, escuché voces amortiguadas saliendo desde la sala.

No estaba tratando de escuchar a escondidas, de verdad que no, pero tras escuchar que mi nombre salió de la boca de Sam, me paré en seco, pegándome a la pared cerca de la sala.

"No deberías volver a poner a Bella en esa posición, estar cerca de tu padre," escuché a Sam diciéndole a Edward con voz severa, pero suave. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la voz sedosa de Edward saliera de la habitación.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Quería que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta! Se lo debo," siseó. Escuché un fuerte golpe sordo como si hubiera golpeado algo, haciéndome saltar un poco.

"Lo sé, Edward, pero Bella estará feliz a dónde sea que la lleves. No te preocupes por eso. Solo tienes que pensar en algo más," dijo Sam con un tono tranquilo.

"Sí, pero sé que le encantaría el Orpheum. Te apostaría un millón de dólares a que nunca ha estado ahí. Tenía todo planeado a la perfección. ¡Maldito Carlisle!" Injurió antes de quedarse en silencio. ¿El Orpheum? Salí de mi escondite, entrando a la habitación al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres me miraban vacilantes.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté, colocando las manos en mis caderas y viendo a los dos hombres que se miraban el uno al otro con culpabilidad.

"Cariño, deberías estar en la cama descansando. Tuviste una noche horrible. Vámonos a la cama, nena," ronroneó Edward, ignorando mis palabras.

"¿Qué está pasando, Sam?" Le pregunté a Sam con determinación, desviando la mirada de los preocupados ojos de Edward.

"Edward compró boletos para que ustedes dos vayan a ver _El Cascanueces_ en el Teatro Orpheum," explicó Sam mientras Edward le daba una mirada de odio. "Los compró hace unos días… pero sus padres también compraron boletos, así que podrás ver dónde reside el problema."

¿Edward planeaba llevarme al Orpheum? Una burbuja de emoción creció en mi pecho y una sonrisa se abrió paso en mi rostro, la primera sonrisa auténtica en muchas horas. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Siempre he querido ir al Orpheum!" Imágenes del ornamentado teatro pasaron por mi mente… todas cortesía del internet, por supuesto. Nunca hubo una ocasión en mi vida en la que me permitiera gastar mi dinero ganado con trabajo duro en cosas frívolas como ver un musical, una obra o un concierto dentro del enorme y precioso teatro.

"Bella, mis padres estarán ahí," Edward me dijo, su voz arrepentida. "Ni en sueños permitiré que estés cerca de mi padre después de lo que te hizo esta noche."

"¡A la mierda, Carlisle!" Dije con brusquedad, mirando a los dos hombres con el ceño fruncido. "Si nos compraste boletos para el Orpheum, entonces, ¡juro por Dios que iremos al Orpheum!" Di un pisotón como una niñita haciendo un berrinche.

Edward y Sam intercambiaron una última mirada dudosa antes de que Sam se encogiera de hombros, revelando que volvería a la casa de huéspedes para descansar un poco. Edward asintió cuando Sam partía, saliendo por las puertas traseras. Edward cruzó la habitación, atrayéndome a sus cálidos brazos. Todavía estaba un poco cabreada de que siquiera hubiese pensando en cancelar nuestra primera cita. ¡Cómo se atrevía a permitir que su estúpido padre destruyera nuestra _primera cita_!

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde," susurró, cuando lo miré con el ceño fruncido. "En este momento, solo quiero abrazarte."

Presionando mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, me meció en sus brazos, susurrándome palabras dulces, su aliento cosquilleando en mi oreja. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, antes de que me apartara, preguntando sobre Jasper y Emmett.

"Emmett finalmente se fue a la cama y Jasper… bueno, tendrás que verlo por ti misma," se rio entre dientes, sosteniendo mi pequeña mano en la suya enorme y llevándome al otro lado de la habitación, mis cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

Edward simplemente me dio una sonrisa torcida, llevándome a otra habitación, acercándome a la ventana y retirando un poco las pesadas cortinas. Asintió hacia la oscuridad y me moví hacia adelante, asomándome por la ventana.

La pálida luz de la luna bañaba el jardín que estaba directamente frente a nosotros. El agua de la cascada caía contra las rocas, y en mi mente podía escuchar el relajante sonido del agua corriendo. Mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, vi a dos figuras sentadas en el columpio del jardín. Una era un hombre delgado, sus pies empujando el columpio hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras miraba sus desgastadas botas, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus dedos entrelazados. La otra figura era una mujer pequeña, más parecida a una adolescente. Ella tenía sus pequeñas piernas debajo de ella en el columpio sentada de lado y mirando al hombre. Su mano se extendió lentamente al pasar sus dedos cautelosamente por su cabello. Edward y yo vimos cuando él se volvió, el columpio ahora deteniéndose cuando la chica retiró sus dedos de sus cabellos, los dos se miraron inmóviles. De pronto, el hombre la alcanzó, capturando su pequeño rostro en sus manos. Su boca se movió mientras le hablaba a ella y Edward y yo vimos sin respirar como el hombre acercaba el rostro de ella al suyo, encontrándola en alguna parte en medio, sus labios recibiéndose el uno al otro despacio, con ternura.

Al principio. Despacio y con ternura, al principio.

Edward y yo jadeamos simultáneamente cuando Alice se dio cuenta que tenía suficiente del primer beso lento y sensual. Se arrojó sobre Jasper, poniéndose a horcajadas en su regazo mientras su boca lo devoraba. El columpio se sacudió torpemente debajo de ellos cuando Jasper le devolvió el beso, igual de hambriento, sus labios dejando finalmente su boca y bajando por su cuello al dirigirse hacia su pecho, la cabeza de ella cayendo hacia atrás por el éxtasis. Incluso a través de las paredes de la casa pude escuchar el gemido de Alice, mi rostro prácticamente pegado al vidrio. Me pregunté, brevemente y algo engreída si Carlisle podía escuchar sus gemidos desde a lado. Sin advertencia, Edward volvió a bajar las cortinas, impidiendo que espiara a Alice y Jasper y provocando que dejara escapar un chillido nervioso.

"Uh, no puedo ver a mi hermana hacer eso," se estremeció, haciendo un sonido de arcadas.

Solté un resoplido, agradecida de al fin reír un poco y me rodeó la felicidad después de una noche horrible. Jasper y Alice se merecían ser felices, y tenía la esperanza de que todo se resolvería entre ellos dos.

Además, y sé que es algo lamentable que me sienta de esa forma, pero me emocionó el hecho de que la hija del jefe del crimen Carlisle Cullen, en este momento estaba besuqueándose con mi primo que era agente del FBI. ¡Toma esa, Carlisle Cullen!

A regañadientes, dejé que Edward me apartara de la ventana y me llevara de vuelta a nuestra recámara. Él se desvistió quedándose en su bóxer y se metió bajo las mantas junto a mí, poniéndome entre sus brazos. Mis dedos encontraron su camino a su pecho y danzaron sobre la superficie de su piel, apenas rozando el poema escrito elegantemente en sus costillas, pero él atrapó mi muñeca con una mano, sus ojos serios bajo la suave luz de la lámpara que estaba cerca.

"Esta noche no, cariño," susurró, viendo que mis ojos se ampliaban. "Esta noche no. Esta noche solo quiero sostenerte en mis brazos."

Asentí y él me acercó a él, su cuerpo caliente y reconfortante contra el mío, mientras ambos caíamos en un profundo sueño, mi mente consumida por los sueños de pavos cubiertos de tocino, Berettas y primeros besos.

Era viernes y estaba feliz como un puerco jugando en el estiércol. Esta noche volvería al trabajo y realmente necesitaba la distracción del desastre que ocurrió la noche anterior. Cuando desperté dejé a mi _sexy_ hombre en la cama, roncando suavemente, mientras me tambaleaba a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno temprano, solo por si acaso planeara ir a hoy a la oficina en la ciudad. Edward trabajaba desde su oficina en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunas veces, realmente iba a la oficina del centro. Cruzando la casa, me animé mentalmente a prepararle el mejor desayuno que hubiese comido.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando entré en la cocina, mis ojos todavía borrosos por el sueño, para encontrar a mi primo silbando Dixie mientras volteaba panqueques en una sartén. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y unos _jeans_ color azul deslavados, que caían en la parte baja de sus caderas. Había un plato lleno de tocino, un tazón de maíz caliente cubierto con queso y mantequilla derretida encima y un enorme tazón de suaves huevos revueltos color amarillo claro descansando sobre la isla de la cocina.

Y había un tímido duendecillo sentado en la barra mirándome con timidez, con rímel corrido bajo sus ojos y su corto cabello negro en un desorden alborotado.

"¡Tú, sucia zorra!" Grité, tapando mi boca asombrada.

Jasper saltó al escuchar el sonido de mi voz, la espátula deslizándose de sus dedos y cayendo ruidosamente al suelo. Me miró con el ceño fruncido al coger la espátula del piso de mármol, arrojándola descuidadamente al fregadero de la cocina antes de tomar otra de un cajón.

"¡Bella Swan, será mejor que cuides tu boca antes de que la lave con jabón!" Me amenazó, viéndose molesto por mi comentario inapropiado al mismo tiempo que se giraba otra vez hacia la sartén, con las puntas de sus orejas teñidas de rosa.

Jasper no era del tipo que fácilmente se ponía nervioso, así que por supuesto, encontré su actitud muy divertida.

"Guarda el jabón para ti," dije con una risita. "Vas a necesitarlo para quitarte el olor a Alice."

Volví a tapar mi boca cuando Alice me miró con la boca abierta, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jasper me regañó, dándole la espalda a la sartén y señalándome con la espátula. "¡No te lo diré otra vez… cuida tu boca!"

No pude evitar rodear la barra y subir a un banco junto a mi amiga. Ella rodó los ojos al ver mi sonrisa traviesa, murmurando, "Solo nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche y hablamos… ¡cielos!"

"Ajá," murmuré poco convencida mientras Jasper llenaba un plato con panqueques de mantequilla. Se podía oír a Emmett bajar pesadamente las escaleras y todos nos volvimos para saludarlo cuando entró a la habitación.

"Podía oler esa comida hasta el piso de arriba," canturreó, su cabello castaño oscuro desordenado por el sueño.

Emmett portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, con sus hoyuelos brillando en sus mejillas. Viendo a Alice sonrojándose en la barra, agarró un banco para él, sentándose a su lado.

"No tenías que arreglarte tanto por mí, querida," bromeó Emmett, dándome un guiño malvado. "Quiero decir, me gusta el _look_ de 'No me he bañado desde ayer y llevo puesta la ropa de anoche'."

Alice le golpeó las costillas con su codo flacucho, haciendo que se doblara e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Estaba a punto de correr de vuelta a nuestra recámara para despertar a Edward para desayunar cuando entró en la habitación, viéndose un poco sorprendido por la apariencia de su hermana. Se paró en seco, entrecerrando sus ojos primero en Alice y luego en mi primo al mismo tiempo que pasaba los dedos por su desordenado cabello.

Jasper le dio a Alice un plato de comida que sirvió para ella y en voz baja le pidió a Edward si podía hablar con él en privado, viéndose algo nervioso cuando sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de Edward hacia el suelo. Edward asintió, viéndose él mismo algo nervioso cuando los dos hombres salieron en silencio de la habitación en dirección a la oficina de Edward donde permanecieron por un largo tiempo.

"¿Edward trae su arma?" Emmett preguntó bromeando, metiendo una gran cantidad de grasoso tocino en su boca, una rebanada golpeando su barbilla. Alice se puso pálida, apuñalando sus huevos con su tenedor, básicamente solo empujando la comida alrededor de su plato sin comer un bocado.

"Todo va estar bien, Al," le aseguré a mi amiga, palmeando su espalda afectuosamente. Ella asintió pero se veía muy dudosa, sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas por el miedo y la preocupación.

Jasper y Edward regresaron a la habitación justo cuando Emmett y yo terminábamos nuestra comida. Estaban riendo sobre algo y Edward le dio un puñetazo en el hombro de una forma algo amigable. Le sonreí a Alice cuando Jasper se deslizó en mi banco abandonado mientras yo lavaba el plato de Emmett y el mío en el fregadero. Jasper se acercó y la besó delicadamente en la mejilla, provocando que ella parpadeara sorprendida mientras su hermano los veía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Aquí tienes, cariño," murmuré, dándole a Edward un plato de comida e inclinándome sobre la barra, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Emmett estaba cerca frunciendo el ceño.

"Todos tienen a alguien menos yo," se quejó, su boca fruncida en una mueca. "Creo que voy a tener que darme por vencido con Rosie. Simplemente no le intereso." Se encogió de hombros y dejó la habitación mientras yo miraba con tristeza su figura alejándose.

"Pobre Em," murmuré, devanándome los sesos pensando en personas aceptables para presentarle. Él y Rose serían una pareja hecha en el cielo, pero ella siempre rechazaba sus insinuaciones una y otra vez.

"Dale tiempo a Rose," Alice habló, empujando su plato al mismo tiempo que le daba a Jasper una mirada de soslayo. "Se le hace difícil confiar en la gente. Tiene un muro alrededor de su corazón que tiene que derrumbarse ladrillo por ladrillo. Solo se tomará un poco de tiempo."

Edward y Jasper comenzaron a hablar de fútbol en la barra. Alice me ayudó a terminar de recoger los platos del desayuno y charlamos en voz baja sobre el club, sobre Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Conversamos sobre todo menos los eventos de la noche anterior, desarrollando con cuidado nuestra conversación para evitar el delicado tema. Finalmente ella se fue, con Jasper acompañándola a su vehículo mientras ella se despedía por última vez con la mano sobre su hombro, rodando sus ojos al ver mi sonrisa engreída.

"¿De qué hablaron tú y Jasper en la oficina?" Le pregunté a Edward, recargándome ansiosa en la barra.

"Pidió 'cortejar' a mi hermana," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza divertido, su cabello rebelde cayendo en sus ojos antes de que él lo quitara. "Me agrada Jasper. Él es diferente, pero lo que ves es lo que obtienes. Esa es una rara cualidad en una persona." Asentí pensativa al escuchar la correcta apreciación de Edward de mi primo.

Edward finalmente sí se fue a la oficina del centro, dejando un beso mojado en mi mejilla mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus ojos centellantes. Pasé el resto del día limpiando y lavando ropa. Sam me atosigó durante todo el día. Una vez, después de recoger los platos del almuerzo, abrí la llave del fregadero de la cocina y de inmediato me empapé con agua que salía de la manguera del fregadero donde él había envuelto un guante de goma alrededor de la manija. Me quedé en _shock_ , incapaz de moverme, mientras el agua helada salía disparada hacia el frente de mi blusa. Finalmente, agarré la manija de la llave, cerrándola y fulminando con la mirada a mi guardaespaldas que pronto estaría muerto, sentado en la barra riéndose histérico de mí, sus ojos castaños desbordándose de lágrimas. Lo perseguí por la casa por unos veinte minutos sin parar mientras corría de una habitación a otra conmigo pisándole los talones antes de que finalmente le saltara sobre la espalda en la sala, los dos cayendo redondos al suelo en un ataque de risa.

Sam llevó a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y a mí al trabajo esa noche, y estaba súper emocionada de ver a Tia y Carmen. Prácticamente entré corriendo al club con Edward persiguiéndome exasperado mientras fichaba y saludaba a mis amigas en la barra.

"¡Oh, demonios!" Murmuró Tia, sus ojos disparándose hacia la puerta. Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y vi a Jasper entrar al club por primera vez, sus ojos admirando todo. "¿Cómo demonios se supone que me concentraré esta noche con ese magnífico hombre en este club?"

"Ohhhh… creo que acabo de ensuciar mis bragas," gimió Carmen, apoyándose en la barra, abusando de mi primo con los ojos… y probablemente con su mente.

"Eso es… asqueroso. Por favor, jamás vuelvas a decir 'ensucié mis bragas' delante de mí," murmuré, arrugando mi nariz con asco. Tia se rio y Carmen siguió babeando por Jasper, viendo a Edward acompañarlo al área VIP acordonada.

"Además," agregué, viendo a Alice entrar al club con un ajustado vestido rosa intenso, los costados negros como la noche. "Estoy muy segura que Alice y Jasper son pareja ahora."

"¿Tu primo está con esa yonki? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le pasa a este mundo?" Tia frunció el ceño, limpiando la barra con un paño mientras asesinaba a Alice con los ojos. Alice, notando su mirada, levantó una ceja y se contoneó hacia donde Jasper estaba sentado, deslizándose en la cabina junto a él antes de dejar un beso en la comisura de su boca. Él la recompensó con una sonrisa torcida.

Ellas siguieron murmurando y quejándose a medida que el club abría. Nos pusimos a trabajar, Tia y Carmen sirviendo a sus clientes en la barra mientras yo servía bebidas a los clientes en el club. Toda la noche pude sentir los ojos de Edward sobre mí mientras estaba sentado en la cabina con Alice y Jasper. A medida que avanzaba la noche, mi mente se mantuvo ocupada recordando las órdenes de bebidas y los números de las mesas.

Justo cuando el club estaba por cerrarse, Jessica Stanley atravesó dando pisotones por el lugar, fulminándome con la mirada, su extremadamente procesado, cabello rubio decolorado deslumbrando desagradablemente bajo las luces estroboscópicas en el techo. Metió un gran sobre manila en mis manos mientras yo la miraba boquiabierta en confusión. Mi nombre estaba escrito perfectamente al frente del sobre y lo alcé, levantando una ceja en pregunta.

"Solo porque te estás follando al dueño, eso no me convierte en tu maldita mensajera o lo que sea," escupió, su voz sonando como una versión jodida de lo que ocurriría si un pueblerino y una chica del valle tuvieran juntos un bebé. Puso sus manos en sus caderas, y me frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es esto?" Murmuré, agarrando las puntas que sujetaban la solapa del sobre y apretándolas juntas.

"¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?" Respondió con un tono de voz sarcástico, rodando los ojos. "Un tipo solo lo dejó en el bar y me dijo que te lo entregara."

Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento, antes de volver a funcionar a toda marcha. Mis dedos deteniéndose en las puntas, sabiendo, de alguna forma, que lo que sea que estaba en ese sobre era algo malo. Algo de verdad, realmente malo. Nerviosa, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro de Jessica y encontré los ojos de Edward que me observaba con curiosidad desde la cabina. Ya no le ocultaría más cosas… esa era la antigua Bella. La Bella que pensó que podría hacer cosas sin la ayuda de otros. Me abrí paso empujando a la zorra de Jessica, haciendo que se tambaleara en sus vulgares zapatos de tacón de aguja y caminé pesadamente hacia la cabina, arrojando el sobre en silencio sobre la mesa.

Edward, Jasper y Alice se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad antes de que Edward lo cogiera despacio, preguntando qué era. Me encogí de hombros, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, golpeteando el piso nerviosa con mi pie mientras explicaba las cosas que Jessica me dijo. Edward y Jasper se lanzaron una última mirada antes de que Edward levantara la solapa del sobre, vaciando el contenido sobre la mesa mientras yo los observaba en silencio.

Fotos. Fotografías borrosas a larga distancia. Mi vida en fotografías. Edward sobre una rodilla frente a mí, con el anillo en su mano, mientras estaba sentada en la banca del parque, viéndome aterrorizada y simultáneamente emocionada. Rose, Alice y yo en Target, comprando vestidos en descuento. Jasper tranquilamente parado afuera del bar al otro lado de la calle, fumando un cigarrillo. Tia y Carmen riendo mientras caminaban ebrias por la calle Beale, con sus brazos entrelazados. Emmett conduciendo su nueva camioneta blanca, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, su brazo colgando por la ventana y la brisa ondeando sus adorables rizos. Jasper y Alice sentados en el columpio del jardín, admirándose el uno al otro. E incluso Angela, cargando a Eric en su cadera caminando por una acera transitada, el rostro de Eric iluminado con una sonrisa mientras Angie miraba a su hijo con cariño.

Había un pedazo de papel amarillo doblado entre las fotos que le arrebaté a Edward de las manos cuando lo agarró. Se puso de pie mientras yo desdoblaba la nota, mis ojos recorriéndola velozmente, leyéndola, prácticamente inhalando las palabras cuidadosamente impresas, con mi corazón martillando en mi pecho como si fuera a explotar.

 _Mi Querida Isabella,_

 _El Gran Papi Cullen no es el único con fotografías, ¿o sí? ¿Quién de estas personas debería morir primero, Isabella? Encuéntrame. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia._

 _Con mis más sinceros saludos,_

 _James_

"¿Qué dice?" Alice susurró, cogiendo la foto de ella y Jasper sentados en el columpio del jardín, la fotografía temblando en sus pequeñas manos.

Le entregué la nota a Edward, dejándome caer en la cabina junto a él, ignorando por completo a los clientes que me quedaban mientras las palabras de James daban vueltas en mi mente.

"Por algunas de estas fotografías… y cómo sabía sobre Carlisle… esto solo puede significar una cosa," dijo Edward, levantando la vista y mirando a los ojos cómplices de Jasper.

"¿Qué?" Murmuré, viendo a los dos hombres mientras parecían estar comunicándose en silencio.

Jasper respiró hondo, tomando la fotografía de los dedos de Alice y mirándola pensativo, antes de arrojarla por la mesa hacia mí. La miré, notando que era mucho más clara que las otras fotos, como si alguien la hubiese tomado a una distancia más cerca.

"Significa, mi querida prima," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras y pasando los dedos por su cabello al mismo tiempo que se recargaba reflexivamente en la cabina. "Que alguien que conocemos, alguien en quién confiamos, está trabajando para James, desde dentro."

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente por el club, encontrando los ojos de Sam al otro lado de la habitación donde nos observaba con curiosidad. Liam estaba de pie cerca de la puerta como siempre, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente por el lugar frente a los felices clientes bailando. Mis ojos se posaron en Tia y Carmen mientras reían entre ellas, mezclando bebidas. "¿Pero quién?" Me lamenté, miserablemente

"Eso, mi querida prima, es la pregunta del millón," respondió, soplando un último anillo de humo al aire. Vimos como flotaba hacia el techo, el anillo de humo destellando de color rojo a azul a amarillo debajo de las luces estroboscópicas antes de que poco a poco se desvaneciera en nada, nuestras mentes consumidas pensando en el infiltrado.

* * *

 _ **¡Jasper es el hombre! Estoy segura que más de una quisiera besarlo por haber humillado al hdp de Carlisle. No podía matarlo, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero ama a Alice y sin duda no quería dejarla huérfana de padre o a Edward. Pero sí que le dio su merecido humillándolo de la forma en que lo hizo. Aunque eso no borraría esos horribles sucesos de la mente de nadie, menos de Bella. Y como recompensa, es oficial, Alice y Jasper son pareja, muy a pesar de Tia jejeje. Pero como con esta gente si no es una cosa es otra, ahora tienen que enfrentarse a la amenaza de un infiltrado, ¿quién será? Teorías, teorías… me encantaría saber quienes piensan ustedes que es el infiltrado. Así que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saberlo. Recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia. Estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido pero también espero que ustedes correspondan un poco, y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y los deseos de ser agradecidos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: twilightter, freedom2604, Jimena G, BereB, Vrigny, alejandra1987, Aurora, vaneleyes, Manligrez, Karina, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, lagie, dushakis, cary, Melina, patymdn, seelie lune, chonis22, Adriu, Tecupi, miop, lizeth02, Gabriela Cullen, Flor Santana, tulgarita, andreasotoseneca, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Paty Limon, Yendry Villachica, esme575, torrespera172, JessMel, piligm, gabriela cuellar, calia19, paupau1, Yoliki, Mafer, Mayrluna, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, maries24, julietmariel, glow0718, Brenda Cullenn, Katie D.B, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, Melany, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul, Iza, Say's, injoa, cavendano13, EriCastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y no lo olviden, ustedes marcan el ritmo.**_


	17. Explosión en la recámara

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecisiete: Explosión en la recámara**

Las cosas después de eso se volvieron un poco… agitadas.

"¡Todo el mundo, salga de aquí de una puta vez!" Edward gritó al levantarse de la cabina, su voz enojada de alguna forma se escuchó a través del estruendo de la música erótica saliendo de los altavoces en el club. "¡No tienen que irse a casa, pero no pueden quedarse aquí!"

Los pocos clientes asustados que quedaban, vestidos en negro y con colores llamativos, comenzaron a escabullirse por las puertas del frente mientras Liam estaba cerca, mirando confuso a su jefe. Edward hizo un gesto para que me levantara y lo hice, al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano, diciéndole a Jasper que fuera por Emmett y lo vieran en su oficina. Jasper asintió bruscamente. Él y Alice salieron de la cabina y desaparecieron a través de las puertas para encontrar a Emmett.

Me quedé callada junto a Edward mientras él le informaba a Liam lo que había ocurrido. Liam no dijo nada, asintiendo ocasionalmente, mientras Edward le ordenaba acompañar a Tia y a Carmen al vehículo de Carmen y seguirlas a casa, asegurándose que llegaran a salvo. Liam estuvo de acuerdo y lo observé atravesar el club hacia la barra y hablar en voz baja con mis amigas. Sus ojos preocupados se dispararon a los míos y agaché mi cabeza, avergonzada por el desastre que había causado. No se lo diría a Edward, por supuesto, porque solo lo enfurecería, pero de verdad creía que era mi culpa el que mis amigos y mi familia estuvieran en peligro. De no ser por mí, estas personas podrían llevar vidas normales. Me odiaba por el desastre que provoqué.

Edward entonces se acercó a Jessica, que ahora estaba en la barra cubriendo sus labios de puta con un lápiz labial de un vulgar color rosa intenso. Cuando notó que Edward se acercaba, cerró su polvera, poniendo la tapa al tubo de lápiz labial y dándole una brillante sonrisa, descubriendo sus enormes dientes delanteros que casualmente estaban manchados de labial. Edward hizo una mueca cuando bajó de un salto del banco, sonriéndole como una comadreja, sacando sus enormes tetas falsas hacia su rostro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su largo cabello decolorado sobre un hombro.

"Hola, Edward," canturreó, abanicando sus largas y grumosas pestañas negras. La fulminé con la mirada, molesta por sus palabras de antes y su comportamiento hacia mi prometido.

"Señorita Stanley, necesito hablar con usted sobre el sobre que le dio antes a Bella," explicó Edward, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Jessica se acercó a él.

La brillante sonrisa cayó de su rostro por un momento mientras me daba una mirada de odio. Entonces sus ojos regresaron velozmente a Edward que la fulminó irritado con la mirada al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus manos en puños a sus costados.

"Oh, puedes llamarme Jessica, Edward," ronroneó, subiendo sus dedos por el brazo de él.

Di un paso al frente para tal vez darle un puñetazo en su gran boca inflada, pero Edward me detuvo, arrojando un brazo frente a mí cuando vio mi movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo.

"Preferiría mantener las cosas formales, señorita Stanley," le dijo con frialdad, retirando su mano con firmeza de su brazo. "Y es 'señor Cullen' para usted. Por favor, no olvide su lugar, querida."

Jessica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, plantando sus manos en sus caderas, sus largas uñas acrílicas recordándome las de Tanya.

"Bien," siseó, fulminándome con la mirada una vez más. "¿Qué necesita saber?" Comenzó a tronar su chicle con molestia, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando la miré furiosa.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado de mi odio.

"La persona que le dio el sobre… descríbamelo," le dijo, sus ojos taladrando en los suyos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y echó un vistazo sobre uno de sus hombros hacia el bar donde Tia y Carmen estaban ocupadas terminando su trabajo. El rostro de Jessica era una máscara de aburrimiento cuando volvió a ver a Edward.

"Ummmm… como… era un tipo, o lo que sea. Yyyyyy… umm… o sea, no sé," murmuró y se encogió de hombros, tronando su chicle entre palabras.

Podía ver que Edward estaba a punto de explotar. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo y sus ojos pasaron de verde pino a prácticamente negros mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y dijo, "¿Puede decirme algo sobre ese hombre? ¿Era alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Gordo? ¿Tenía cicatrices? ¿Tatuajes? ¿Era blanco? ¿Negro? ¿Portugués? Me importa una mierda lo que me diga, solo dígame algo, _cualquier cosa_ de ese hombre."

"Ummm… bueno, no era alto, pero no era bajo… y no era gordo, pero en realidad no era delgado…" Le dijo con aire pensativo, mirando a la nada como si su mente vagara. No estaba segura si estaba pretendiendo ser tonta, o si en realidad era así de lenta.

"De acuerdo," gruñó Edward, pasando una mano por su cabello. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo. Tomó otra respiración profunda mientras Jessica me miraba furiosa. "¿Le dijo algo?" Le preguntó a la rubia tonta.

Jessica mordió su labio inferior, revelando una vez más su diente cubierto con lápiz labial mientras seguía viéndose pensativa. "Ummmm… bueno, él, tal vez me dijo que le diera el sobre a Bella Swan. Le dije que no era su mensajera. Me ofreció cincuenta dólares o lo que sea, y yo tal vez le dije 'de acuerdo' porque, ya sabes, realmente me gusta el dinero o lo que sea."

Edward metió la mano a su bolsillo después que ella habló, y la breve idea de que alcanzara su arma para volar su decolorada cabeza pasó por mi mente. Imaginen mi decepción cuando sacó su cartera y un billete de cien dólares, agitándolo frente a ella como agitarías un palo frente a un perro. Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y sonrió emocionada al ver la plata que él le ofrecía.

"Dame los cincuenta dólares y puedes quedarte con este," ofreció mientras ella lo veía, sus cejas tan delgadas como la línea de un lápiz, arrugadas en confusión.

"Eso no tiene sentido o lo que sea, pero claro, aquí tiene," se encogió de hombros, metiendo la mano al frente de su ajustado vestido negro y sacando un billete de cincuenta de su sujetador. Se lo dio a Edward y él agarró la punta de billete como si estuviera contaminado… lo que posiblemente estaba… antes de colocarlo con cuidado dentro de su cartera y agradecerle. Ella sonrió como una tonta, dando un paso al frente, pero Edward se dio la vuelta y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el pasillo que conducía a su oficina.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunté, teniendo problemas para mantener su paso cuando nos alejó apresuradamente.

"Huellas digitales," explicó. "El billete va a tener huellas digitales. Haré que lo analicen… sabremos en un par de días quién trajo el sobre. Mi colaborador apresurará el proceso para mí."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba por la sorpresa, aunque no debería impresionarme que Edward tuviera ese tipo de conexiones en el mundo.

Edward quitó el seguro de la puerta de su oficina justo cuando Emmett, Jasper y Alice llegaron al pasillo. Edward abrió la puerta y todos entramos. Un lado de la oficina ahora tenía un escritorio con monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Pantallas diferentes tenían vistas variadas del interior del club, el callejón donde James atacó al Jesús ebrio, e incluso de la puerta delantera del club. Edward sacó una silla frente a los monitores y comenzó a mover algunos botones, regresando el video de la cámara apuntando hacia el bar mientras Emmett y Jasper estaba detrás de él, viendo los monitores con atención.

Alice se sentó sobre el escritorio de Edward y yo me senté en la silla de cuero con ruedas, metiendo el pulgar a mi boca y mordisqueando mi uña. La mordisqueé hasta que sangró mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper se inclinaban todos al mismo tiempo, el monitor oculto de nuestra vista mientras ellos observaban la pantalla. El único sonido en la habitación provenía de Alice, que tamborileaba sus dedos nerviosa sobre el escritorio en el que estaba sentada.

"Allí está, hablando con la señorita Stanley en la barra," Edward susurró al mismo tiempo que los muchachos se inclinaban hacia adelante.

"Muy bien, entonces tenemos el momento en que entró y se sentó," le dijo Emmett, su rostro un poco emocionado. "Ahora, ve al monitor de la que está frente al club y ve si puedes encontrarlo. La que está afuera no es infrarroja, así que podremos ver claramente su rostro. El frente del club está iluminado como en noche navideña, de modo que deberíamos tener un buen vistazo de él."

Edward asintió y se volvió hacia el otro monitor mientras yo miraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando oscureció mi vista, una vez más.

"¿Quién es él?" Jasper le preguntó a Edward minutos después, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

"No tengo idea," murmuró Edward, amargamente. "Pero lo averiguaremos."

Emmett le pidió a Edward que hiciera un acercamiento en el rostro del hombre. Edward manipuló el costoso equipo y observé con ojos como platos cómo incluso una pequeña impresora arrojó una copia del acercamiento del rostro del hombre. Edward la arrancó de la impresora, girándose en su silla y sosteniéndola para que Alice y yo la viéramos. Intercambiamos miradas nerviosas y las dos nos inclinamos hacia el frente, viendo la impresión con curiosidad.

La imagen era perfecta, en realidad. El tipo levantó la vista a la cámara justo cuando entraba al club, la imagen capturando su momentáneo nerviosismo cuando vio la cámara apuntando en su dirección. El joven estaba a principios de sus treinta y era bastante guapo, lo que me llevó a creer que Jessica, de hecho, había sido deshonesta con su recuerdo sobre él. Jessica nunca olvida un rostro guapo, y este tipo sin duda era guapo. Era alto, como de un metro ochenta y nueve, con cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños a juego. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero atlético, y traía puesta una camisa de botones azul marino y _jeans_ oscuros deslavados. Tenía un rostro de forma larga y sus ojos tenían largas y gruesas pestañas, rematando con cejas severas. Miró a la cámara como si me mirara directamente a mí, y no tenía una idea sobre su identidad.

"¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a este hombre?" Edward preguntó, con un destello de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Alice y yo intercambiamos otra mirada antes de que las dos sacudiéramos la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Él dio un suspiro pesaroso, dando la vuelta a la foto en sus manos para mirarla fijamente, su rostro cubierto de decepción.

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Emmett le preguntó a Edward, tronando sus nudillos al cernirse sobre él, mirando la fotografía.

"Ahora, vamos a dejar que las chicas descansen un poco," respondió Edward, dándome una mirada que decía 'no discutas conmigo'. "Y voy a sentarme a averiguar quiénes son todos los que tienen acceso a la propiedad. No es una lista larga, principalmente la gente de seguridad. Quien sea que haya tomado la foto de Jasper y Alice estaba en mi propiedad y se le permitió entrar por alguien que trabaja para mí o marcaron el código de la reja principal ellos mismos. No estoy seguro si este es el hombre que tomó las fotos o si simplemente fue usado para entregar el paquete. Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Mañana le daré a mi colaborador el billete de cincuenta dólares que el hombre le dio a la señorita Stanley y le diré que lo analice en busca de huellas digitales."

"Entonces, ¿supongo que me reuniré con Embry y le permitiré que me acompañe al coche?" Preguntó Alice, deslizándose del escritorio y aterrizando sobre sus tacones. Jasper levantó una ceja, preguntando quién era exactamente Embry.

"Trabaja para Edward. Me acompaña a mi coche cuando trabajo," le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya no más, querida. Ese es mi trabajo ahora. Y no vas a alejarte de mi vista hasta que arreglemos este desastre," Jasper respondió, levantando ligeramente su barbilla y mirándola descaradamente, sus ojos desafiándola a discutir. "¿No estás de acuerdo, Edward?" Le preguntó a su nuevo amigo como algo adicional.

"De hecho, sí," le dijo a mi primo, escuchándose sorprendido por su propia admisión. Obviamente, había llegado a confiar en Jasper lo suficiente para permitir que protegiera a su única hermana y sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad al pensarlo. "Pero no me siento seguro volviendo a casa en este momento… vamos a quedarnos en alguna otra parte esta noche mientras resuelvo todo. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas por la mañana y hacer que instalen algunas cámaras de seguridad por la propiedad. Primero, tengo que hacer que cambien los códigos de la entrada principal. Déjenme hablar con Liam y hacer algunos arreglos para quedarnos en alguna parte esta noche." Todos le asentimos y me sentí aliviada, por decir lo menos, de no ir a casa esta noche. La idea de algún hombre extraño merodeando en la propiedad con una cámara de verdad me ponía los pelos de punta. Edward nos dejó en la oficina, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

"¿Cuál es el nombre del tipo que te acompaña al coche, cariñito?" Jasper le preguntó a Alice con una suave sonrisa sacando su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus desgastados _jeans_.

"Embry. Embry Call. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella, su rostro arrugado en confusión. Jasper empezó a escribir en su teléfono, el revelador sonido de un mensaje siendo enviado se escuchó suavemente en el aire.

"Por nada," respondió, volviendo a meter su móvil en su bolsillo trasero y poniendo a Alice en sus brazos.

Jasper descansó su barbilla en la cima de la cabeza de ella mientras ella suspiraba suavemente, descansando su rostro en la curva del cuello de él. Parecían encajar juntos a la perfección, cuando sus brazos rodearon suavemente su cintura y los brazos de ella cubrieron los hombros de él. Los dos se veían un poco extraños juntos. Jasper era la personificación de un buen muchacho y Alice estaba cubierta de tatuajes de colores vibrantes, pero de alguna forma funcionaba.

Emmett, todavía un poco amargado por su soledad, miró a la pareja con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo los labios al mismo tiempo que veía los monitores de computadora. Edward regresó un minuto después con su guardaespaldas más confiable a su lado. Liam se veía extremadamente cabreado, perdiendo su fachada normalmente calmada.

"Muy bien, chicos. Conseguí unas habitaciones en Peabody. Vámonos," anunció Edward, dándome mi abrigo que debía haber tomado del _lounge_ de los empleados. Salimos del club, flanqueados por Liam, y no vi a Sam por ningún lado. Quería preguntar por la ausencia de Sam, pero consideré que probablemente no era buena idea ya que no se veía muy feliz por el momento.

Ni siquiera tuvimos que viajar al Hotel Peabody, ya que solo estaba a unas cuadras. Llegamos al edificio alto de ladrillo rojo descolorido momentos más tarde, las gigantescas palabras 'The Peabody' luminosas en resplandecientes luces rojas encima del edificio. Un portero, vestido en negro, nos abrió las puertas de cristal, inclinando su sombrero cuando pasamos. Entramos al lujoso vestíbulo, los pisos cubiertos con costosas alfombras y jarrones, y nos acercamos a un brillante escritorio, justo al pasar una gran fuente. Un descomunal candelabro colgaba del techo, luciendo tan grande como un camión. Escuché que dijeron el nombre de Edward y giré mi cabeza para ver a un par de miembros femeninos del personal del hotel susurrándose entre ellas, mirando a mi prometido como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Las dos se alejaron dando pisotones después de una mirada severa de mi parte, viendo mi mano sujetando con firmeza la de él.

Una mujer mayor estaba en recepción, probablemente de unos cincuenta y tantos años, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra y una falda tableada a juego. Tenía cabello rojo abultado y un par de gruesas gafas de carey en su rostro arrugado, desluciendo sus ojos color azul claro. Edward habló con la mujer que le pestañeó de forma coqueta. Él se estaba molestando, podía verlo por la forma en que miró furioso a la viejecita. Ella se encogió al ver su mirada tecleando en su computadora con sus largas uñas pulidas, viéndose seriamente ofendida por su hostilidad.

"Muy bien, señor Cullen. Tengo una habitación con dos camas dobles y una con una _king size_ , ¿eso sería todo lo que necesite esta noche?" Preguntó, mirando a Edward por encima de sus gafas.

"Perfecto," siseó Edward, deslizando su reluciente tarjeta de crédito negra.

Ella pasó la tarjeta por la máquina y esta emitió un pedazo de papel. Él lo firmó, guardando el recibo y arrebatándole las tarjetas llave que ella le dio. Ella nos miró boquiabierta cuando Edward prácticamente me cargó hacia el ascensor dorado, con Alice, Jasper y Liam corriendo para alcanzarnos.

"¿Dónde está el fuego, hombre?" Emmett se reía de Edward, guiñándole un ojo a una rubia curvilínea y su amiga pelirroja que balancearon sus caderas para él al salir del ascensor. Alice sacudió su cabeza decepcionada cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros, Liam se colocó protectoramente frente a nuestro grupo cuando la rubia y la pelirroja le soplaron un beso de despedida a Emmett. Él se rio bajito diciendo, "Este chico todavía tiene lo suyo."

"Solo estoy listo para sentarme y resolver todo esto," explicó Edward, tirando de su cabello antes de que yo retirara sus dedos físicamente de su desordenada mata de cabello. Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, atrayéndome a su costado al mismo tiempo que besaba mi frente con ternura. Sentí que su mano bajaba lentamente de mi espalda baja hacia mi trasero para darle un apretón, un chillido de sorpresa dejó mi boca al mismo tiempo que él me daba una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Pueden todos ustedes controlar sus manos por un minuto? Cielos, hombre," murmuró Emmett cuando el ascensor se sacudió al ascender.

Agarré el reluciente barandal dorado detrás de mí, ignorando el comentario de Emmett, tomando respiraciones profundas mientras Edward me susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro de alivio. Salimos del ascensor detrás de Liam, entrando al pasillo mientras Edward decía en voz alta los números de nuestras habitaciones.

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la noche encorvados sobre una mesa hablando bajito entre ellos. Alice y yo nos recostamos incómodas con nuestros vestidos bajo las mantas de nuestras camas, tratando de ignorar las voces bajas de los chicos y nuestros pensamientos intranquilos. Finalmente, las dos nos quedamos dormidas y solo desperté cuando sentí las cálidas manos de Edward a mi alrededor, levantándome de la cama.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunté adormilada mientras me llevaba a nuestra habitación adyacente.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, vi cuando Emmett se metió en mi cama ahora abandonada y Jasper se sentaba en la orilla de la cama en la que Alice dormía, quitándose las botas en silencio mientras Alice dormía tranquilamente. Liam estaba sentado en un elegante sillón color crema cerca de la ventana, mirando a la calle debajo, con una expresión de preocupación danzando en sus rasgos.

"Vamos a nuestra habitación para poder descansar un poco," explicó, besándome suavemente en la boca al cargarme como una novia dentro de la habitación y acostarme en la cama.

Agradecida de escapar de los ojos curiosos de mis amigos y familia, me quité el vestido del club y levanté la vista, notando un destello de deseo en los ojos verdes de Edward.

"¿Qué demonios traes puesto?" Siseó, quitándose lentamente la camisa y dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho y abdomen.

Mis ojos vagaron por su piel, sobre su tatuaje y bajaron hacia esa marcada V que conducía a la tierra prometida al mismo tiempo que lamía mis labios.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" Pregunté inocentemente, haciendo un gesto hacia el conjunto de sujetador y bragas de encaje negro transparente.

Alice me lo compró a escondidas y pensé que nunca me lo pondría. No era precisamente cómodo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Edward valía la pena todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar por la tanga de encaje.

"Nunca antes te había visto usar algo como eso…" sus palabras se apagaron, su erección presionando firmemente sus _jeans_.

Edward me sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio mis ojos mirando su entrepierna llenos de lujuria. Bajó su mano a su erección y empezó a tocarla sobre sus _jeans_ , provocando que metiera el labio inferior en mi boca por el asombro. Edward se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar caer sus _jeans_ y su bóxer antes de volverse a acariciar, caminado hacia mí donde estaba sentada en la cama.

"¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita Swan?" Preguntó, su voz ronca. Asentí mientras acariciaba su longitud, sus rodillas ahora tocaban la cama. Me miró de forma sombría cuando lamí mis labios y gateé por la cama hacia él.

"No, no, señorita Swan," dijo, su voz ligeramente amenazadora. Me encantaba este juego… la forma en que me hablaba cuando estábamos solos, las cosas que me hacía. Y él lo sabía. "No olvides quién tiene el control aquí, nena," me advirtió.

"Sí, señor," respondí, sentándome sobre mis rodillas encima de la cama, observándolo con inocencia.

"Buena chica," me dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello mientras seguía acariciándose con una mano. Mis ojos trataron de sostener la mirada en los suyos, pero era difícil de hacer cuando estaba cerca, dándose placer.

"¿Quieres chupar mi polla, Bella?" Me preguntó, sujetando mi barbilla con fuerza en su mano.

Asentí, lamiendo mis labios en respuesta mientras él se reía de forma sombría. Guio mi cabeza hacia abajo y abrí la boca de inmediato, tomando tanto de él como pude al lamer y chupar, disfrutando la forma en que siseó cuando toqué sus bolas con mis manos. Guio mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo justo de la forma en que le gustaba y, mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres encontrarían esto degradante, me fascinaba completamente.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de eso me arrojó de lado en la cama, retorciendo mi cuerpo al dejar mi espalda firmemente plantada en el colchón, pero mis piernas torcidas hacia un lado. Arrancando la ropa interior de mi cuerpo, metió sus dedos hasta el fondo de mi húmeda entrada y gemí cuando encontró ese lugar especial, esa nueva posición en la que me puso parecía intensificar el placer.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Preguntó y asentí sin decir palabra mientras él exploraba aún más profundo, haciéndome gemir y jadear.

Sin advertencia sacó sus dedos y hundió su longitud dentro de mí, y un grito de placer se escapó de mis labios. Me ordenó que subiera mis rodillas a mi costado tanto como pudiera. Lo hice al mismo tiempo que él estrellaba sus caderas contra mi cuerpo. Jadeé ante la nueva sensación, porque cada vez me daba justo donde lo necesitaba. Él gimió y maldijo, una sarta de cosas muy sucias saliendo de sus labios mientras me penetraba, tomando un pecho en su mano pellizcando y rodando el pezón entre sus dedos. Grité una última vez y perdí el control, ciñéndome a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que él también se dejaba llevar, llenándome con su humedad.

Después de tomar una corta ducha, los dos nos metimos en la cama, desnudos y saciados, sus brazos envolviéndome mientras nos quedábamos dormidos.

 **~bb~**

Al día siguiente Edward perdió por completo los estribos.

Siempre había querido ver la marcha de los patos en el Peabody, una tradición que se remonta a los años treinta cuando el gerente general, ebrio con _whiskey_ de Tennessee y en casa después de un viaje para cazar patos, pensó que era una buena idea colocar patos vivos en la fuente del hotel, iniciando sin querer una antigua tradición. En la actualidad, un hombre vestido elegantemente con una chaqueta roja escolta a un grupo de patos vivos por el Peabody cuando ellos entran en una línea y saltan a la fuente del hotel, donde nadan entre ellos. Los patos eran famosos en Memphis, y siempre había sido algo que deseaba ver. Desafortunadamente, nos quedamos dormidos y me perdí la marcha que tuvo lugar a las once de la mañana. Al dejar el Peabody, Edward se enojó conmigo cuando me quejé como una niña por perderme la marcha de los patos.

"Si quieres ver a los putos patos te traeré a ver los putos patos. Por qué demonios quieres ver un montón de patos caminar por el hotel y saltar a una fuente, no lo entiendo," me dijo con brusquedad, irritado por mis quejas infantiles. "Ahora, cierra la boca antes de que te incline sobre este coche y te castigue frente a tu familia," susurró en mi oído, pellizcando mi trasero cuando subí al asiento trasero del coche. Quería estar enojada con sus palabras, pero por supuesto, todo lo que hicieron fue excitarme.

Todavía podía pretender que estaba enojada. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada todo el camino a casa mientras él movía ansioso un pedazo de papel en sus manos, su lista de posibles sospechosos escrita en la página de color crema de la papelería del hotel. Frunció el ceño todo el camino a casa, sus gruesas cejas arrugadas por la ira, incluso explotando por algo que Liam me dijo, lo que me sorprendió. Nunca lo había escuchado hablarle así a Liam.

Al parecer las nuevas cámaras de seguridad fueron instaladas en la propiedad mientras nos quedamos en el hotel y también se había cambiado el código de la entrada principal. Edward estaba inquieto por llegar a casa y trabajar con Jasper y Emmett en averiguar quién de su personal lo había traicionado.

Llegamos a casa y salimos del vehículo. En seguida subí a cambiarme de ropa, cansada del ajustado vestido del club que Alice insistía que usáramos. Después de eso preparé un almuerzo tardío que solo Alice, Sam y yo consumimos porque todos los chicos estaban escondidos en la oficina de Edward revisando su lista. Alice guardó lo que sobró y lavó los platos, diciendo que iba a relajarse frente a la televisión por un rato. Vi desde mi banco cuando entró a la sala. Mis hombros dolían por todo el estrés de la noche anterior, y me encontré estirando mi mano de forma incómoda hacia un nudo que se había formado en mi espalda que simplemente no podía alcanzar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam preguntó, mirándome mientras trataba, en vano, de alcanzar el sitio.

"Tengo los nervios hechos nudo en mi espalda pero no puedo alcanzar esa parte," le dije, estirando mi cuello al mismo tiempo que intentaba desbaratar los nudos. Él apartó mi mano y sujetó mis hombros, frotando con sus pulgares con firmeza en mi piel, relajando los músculos debajo. Fue dolorosamente maravilloso y no pude evitar el gemido que dejó mis labios cuando el nudo poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse. Divertido, Sam se rio de mí pero luego se quedó inmóvil y levanté la vista para ver qué lo detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con una expresión asesina en su rostro, sus manos cerradas en puños blancos apretados a sus costados. Jasper y Emmett entraron a la habitación detrás de él charlando en voz baja entre ellos, pero se detuvieron al ver a su amigo inmóvil. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las manos de Sam que se paralizaron inocentemente en mis hombros e intercambiaron una extraña mirada. De repente, Sam dejó caer sus manos velozmente mientras yo miraba a Edward en confusión. Sam se levantó de su banco, levantando sus manos en pose de rendición, su rostro velado de terror.

Dijo, "Puedo explicarlo" justo cuando yo dije, "¿Qué pasa?"

La única respuesta de Edward fue cruzar velozmente la habitación, estrellando su puño en la boca de Sam, y su cabeza giró tan rápido que estaba segura que se habría roto el cuello. Grité en pánico cuando Sam cayó al suelo, su labio inferior partido a la mitad y derramando sangre. Luchó para mantener a Edward alejado de él mientras Edward lo golpeaba con los puños, su cuerpo moviéndose como una pantera atacando a su presa.

Intenté, en vano, de apartar a Edward de Sam mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez, su rostro ahora hinchado y ensangrentado. Edward nunca levantó la vista, empujándome y patiné por el piso de mármol, la suela de mis botas vaqueras demasiado lisas contra la lustrosa superficie. Mis pies volaron por debajo de mí al caer cerca de la barra sobre mi trasero, deteniendo mi caída con mis manos. Un dolor candente se disparó en mi muñeca derecha cuando aterricé y maldije, agarrando en seguida mi muñeca adolorida con mi mano derecha y acunándola mientras seguía viendo el horror desarrollarse frente a mí. Alice corrió desde la sala, sus ojos tan grandes como platos y su boca abierta. Su mirada se desvió hacia mí y cruzó velozmente la habitación, deteniéndose para ver cómo estaba, su falda suelta de colores pastel amontonándose alrededor de sus piernas cuando se agachó.

"¡No te preocupes por mí!" La regañé, apartando con mi mano buena sus dedos que me examinaban. "¡Preocúpate por Edward! ¡Va a matar a Sam!"

Vi como Emmett y Jasper tenían problemas para apartar a Edward de Sam, que seguía tratando de evitar los golpes de Edward recostado sobre su espalda, con sus manos levantadas en defensa.

Edward pateaba y se retorcía al tratar de zafarse de Emmett, pero no era lo bastante fuerte. Finalmente se quedó sin fuerzas con las palabras enfurecidas de Alice.

"¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Lastimaste a Bella!" Gritó, levantándose en toda su pequeña altura, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada apuntando ahora hacia Sam. "¡Y casi mataste a Sam! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¡Tenía sus manos sobre ella!" Gritó Edward, la ira aún grabada en su rostro junto con una nueva sensación de preocupación cuando me vio sentada en el suelo.

Seguía acunando mi muñeca adolorida, pero mis ojos se desviaron de los suyos, viendo a Sam con preocupación cuando se levantó, limpiando la sangre de su labio y viendo a Edward con culpabilidad. ¡Debería estar furioso con él! ¡Lo que hizo fue inocente y Edward había actuado como un bastardo celoso!

"¡Él estaba deshaciendo un nudo en mi espalda, estúpido!" Le siseé, tratando de levantarme mientras Alice me ayudaba. Mi muñeca se estaba hinchando lentamente y traté de ignorar el dolor agudo que se disparó por mi brazo, pero fue difícil. "¡Le dije que me dolía y trató de ayudarme!"

"¡Él conoce las reglas! ¡Nadie te toca!" Dijo con brusquedad, sus ojos lanzándose hacia los de Sam.

Sam agachó la cabeza, murmurando sus disculpas mientras Alice sacudía la cabeza decepcionada. La vi caminar hacia el congelador y sacar dos bolsas de guisantes congelados, arrojándole una a Sam y trayéndome una a mí, presionándola contra mi muñeca sensible. Mordí mi labio cuando el dolor me golpeó otra vez y sentí los ojos preocupados de Edward sobre mí.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien? Oh Dios mío, no fue mi intención lastimarte," trató de zafarse de Jasper y Emmett pero no pudo y fulminó a los hombres con la mirada, una nueva forma de ira creciendo muy dentro de él.

"Amigo, tienes que calmarte y te dejaremos ir, ¿está bien?" Emmett le dijo con paciencia, sujetando su brazo con firmeza con sus grandes manos.

Edward asintió, sus ojos desviándose de nuevo hacia los míos con preocupación mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas y relajantes. Escuché que Sam murmuraba una disculpa injustificada antes de retirarse para ir a la casa de huéspedes, sus ojos mirando con tristeza a su jefe y amigo. Lo observé con remordimiento cuando desapareció en silencio por las puertas y le di a Edward una mirada hostil, molesta por su reacción exagerada.

"Hay una venda en alguna parte aquí abajo, ¿cierto?" Alice preguntó y asentí mientras ella me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

Se alejó conmigo, después de darle a su hermano una última mirada furiosa, su brazo cruzando delicadamente mis hombros cuando entramos al enorme baño principal conectado con la habitación de Edward y mía. No había un gabinete de medicina en el baño, solo grandes espejos que colgaban sobre el tocador doble. Edward guardó toda la medicina y los suministros de primeros auxilios en un enorme contenedor de plástico que Alice sacó del gabinete de abajo. Rebuscó entre los suministros hasta que su rostro se iluminó, sosteniendo un vendaje en el aire con una brillante sonrisa. Me subí de un salto al tocador con un poco de dificultad. Alice retiró los guisantes de mi muñeca al empezar a envolverla delicadamente con la venda, terminando al usar unos pequeños ganchos de metal al final. Dejé caer mi adolorida muñeca en mi regazo y miré a sus ojos en conflicto.

"No fue su intención lastimarte… lo sabes, ¿cierto?" Preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con seriedad.

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio al recordar a Edward empujándome, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para ver quién se acercó. Ni siquiera supo que era yo, pero aún me dolía en mi interior saber que me empujó de esa forma.

"¡Es solo que… _gah_... que te ama _muchísimo_! Nunca he visto a alguien mirar a otra persona de la forma en que él te mira. Puedes sentirlo en el aire cuando te mira. Es muy _intenso_. Si Jasper y Emmett no hubieran entrado detrás de él… Sam probablemente ya estaría muerto. Y eso es lo que es una locura porque Edward y Sam han sido amigos por años y años… mucho antes de que Sam empezara a trabajar para él. Nunca antes los había visto discutir," reflexionó, mirando al techo pensativa. Me quedé callada escuchando sus palabras, sabiendo lo mucho que Edward me amaba, pero aún molesta por sus acciones. Lo que le hizo a Sam fue injustificado y me lastimó en el proceso. ¿Y si hubiese sido peor? Me estremecí al pensar en las posibilidades.

Un suave golpe interrumpió nuestros pensamientos y las dos miramos a la entrada donde estaba Edward, esta vez sin Jasper y Emmett. Su rostro cubierto por la culpa y la preocupación mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello, mirándome donde estaba sentada cerca de su hermana. Ella me dio una última mirada comprensiva antes de dejar la habitación, sus tacones repiqueteando contra el piso mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido al pasar. Él entró a la habitación en silencio, acercándose a mí como si fuera un animal herido. Yo estaba sentada en el tocador y él se puso entre mis piernas, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura, tratando de mirarme a los ojos. Mi cabeza se agachó mientras miraba obstinadamente mi muñeca adolorida, sin sentirme segura de estar lista para siquiera hablar con él en este momento.

"Lo siento," susurró, su voz tensa por el arrepentimiento. "Sabes que nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente. Joder, lo siento mucho, cariño."

Me quedé callada por un momento, pensando en cómo responder. Él se impacientó por mi silencio, levantando mi barbilla y elevando mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Se me quedó viendo fijamente, y lo vi. Vi el arrepentimiento, la culpa y el amor del que Alice habló. Todo estaba ahí, nadando en esos orbes verdes mientras él trataba de expresar con sus ojos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

"No voy a decirte que lo que sucedió está bien, porque no lo está," le expliqué en voz baja, mirando ahora sus lindos labios rosados. "¡Actuaste como un celoso novio de instituto en vez de un hombre que está por cumplir los treinta años en unos cuantos meses! ¡ _Sabes_ que exageraste completamente! ¡Sam solo estaba tratando de ayudar y tú perdiste totalmente el control! ¿Y si lo hubieras matado?"

"Lamento haberte lastimado, pero escucha esto… no lamento haber golpeado a Sam. Todos los que trabajan para mí conocen las reglas y la regla número uno es nunca tocarte de forma inapropiada. Sujetar tu brazo para acompañarte a alguna parte es una cosa, pero lo que él hizo fue inadecuado y él lo sabe. No me disculparé porque alguien rompió mis reglas," gruñó, acercando su rostro al mío mientras yo seguía mirando a sus labios.

"Eres un bastardo celoso y algunas veces me asustas," admití titubeante cuando rozó sus labios con los míos.

Me entregué a sus avances con un gemido cuando su lengua caliente lamió mi labio inferior, demandando entrar a mi boca. Aceptándola, su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios danzando con la mía provocadoramente antes de terminar lentamente el beso, dejándome sin aliento.

"Cariño, todavía no has visto nada," admitió, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme fijamente. "Se puede poner mucho peor, pero te prometo que nunca te lastimaré de nuevo. Si lo hago, puedes dispararme con mi arma."

"No hables así," lo regañé, apartándolo de mí con mi mano buena mientras él ahora acunaba la que estaba lastimada. "Nunca hables de que alguien te dispare. Si alguna vez te pasara algo…"

"Nada va a pasarme cariño… pero quiero mostrarte algo," admitió en voz baja, bajándome del tocador.

Lo seguí al interior de nuestra recámara mientras él curiosamente me llevaba a la gigantesca habitación que él llamaba armario. Un lado guardaba mis pocas pertenencias y el otro lado tenía las suyas. Una isla estaba en medio de la habitación, y en la parte superior estaban esparcidos los relojes y corbatas de Edward que había sido demasiado flojo para devolver a su lugar. Caminó hacia una pared desnuda y tocó una pieza de moldura decorativa cuadrada, empujándola hasta que se levantó. Jadeé por la sorpresa cuando descubrió un pequeño panel de botones y memoricé el código que tecleó. El ruido de un chasquido me sobresaltó cuando la pared se deslizó dejándola parcialmente abierta. Edward agarró la pared y la empujó hacia un lado. Metiendo la mano accionó el interruptor en la pared y la habitación se iluminó con una pálida luz blanca. Lo seguí despacio al interior de la habitación, mis ojos observando todo lo que podía.

"¿Qué esto?" Pregunté, mis ojos deambulando por la pequeña habitación en asombro. Todo este tiempo nunca supe que siquiera existía.

"Este es un cuarto de seguridad… algunas personas lo llaman una habitación de pánico, pero prefiero el término 'cuarto de seguridad'," explicó, guiándome por la habitación.

Solo era lo bastante grande para un pequeño camastro, una mesa y cuatro sillas, una alacena llena de comida seca y enlatada, y un baño y un lavamanos. Había una caja de seguridad metálica para armas cerca y vi como Edward giró la manija, memorizando también este código mientras abría la puerta, mostrándome la caja llena de armas y municiones.

"Si alguna vez pasa algo… cualquier cosa que pudiera alarmarte, vienes a esta habitación de inmediato y te quedas aquí hasta que yo regrese. ¿Comprendiste, Bella? Vienes a esta habitación y te quedas aquí… no vas a agarrar un arma o nada como eso. Te. Quedas. Aquí. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó, su voz suave pero firme mientras observaba atentamente mi rostro.

Asentí sin decir nada, mirando alrededor de la habitación asombrada, mi brazo encontrando su camino alrededor de su cintura al mismo tiempo que él dejaba un beso tierno en la cima de mi cabeza. Dejamos la habitación en silencio, Edward apagó la luz detrás de nosotros y cerró la puerta. Esa noche nos preparamos para dormir sin darnos cuenta qué tan pronto se utilizaría esa habitación.

Edward se relajó algo en los siguientes días. De hecho, sonrió una vez o dos, sobre todo cuando retiré el vendaje de mi muñeca y descubrí mi muñeca lastimada que estaba solo un poco adolorida, pero menos hinchada. La piel debajo del vendaje estaba arrugada y pálida. Edward se echó a reír al ver mi expresión asqueada.

Sam y Edward aún actuaban un poco molestos entre ellos. Sam eludía su seria mirada cuando Edward entraba en la habitación. Sam también mantenía su distancia conmigo lo que me encabronó un poco, pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Al menos él y Edward se hablaban de nuevo, lo que era una enorme mejora.

Era martes cuando Edward recibió los resultados de las huellas digitales. Él, Emmett y Jasper se sentaron en su oficina viendo las resultados impresos de la base de datos de la policía y me estremecí ante la idea de cuántos policías corruptos realmente había allá afuera, mi padre habiendo sido uno de ellos. Jasper le dio a Alice y a mí una sonrisa de disculpa cuando literalmente azotó la puerta de la oficina en nuestros rostros, ignorando nuestro golpeteo en la pesada puerta de madera, gritando nuestras protestas. El revelador aroma a tabaco y fresas salió por debajo de la puerta, y supe que era algo malo porque Jasper por lo general solo fumaba sus cigarrillos cuando estaba enojado o estresado, prefiriendo fumar uno de esos en vez de revelar físicamente sus emociones.

"Me pregunto quién es…" Musitó Alice mientras estábamos sentadas en la cama de Edward y mía. Pasó una brocha de esmalte de uñas con cuidado contra mi dedo gordo, bañando la uña con un esmalte rojo sangre.

"No sé pero tal vez cuando lo atrapen, también averiguarán dónde está James," respondí, viendo cuando pasó a la siguiente uña. "Estoy harta de todo esto. Me gustaría solo meterme de un salto a un coche y conducir a la tienda de comestibles cuando quiera… sin estar flanqueada por un guardia de seguridad todo el tiempo."

Ella se rio y se escuchó como un tintineo de campanas, al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. "Eres graciosa, ¿lo sabías? Incluso cuando atrapen a James, Edward nunca va a dejar que pasees sola. Es muy protector contigo. Será mejor que aceptes eso por el resto de tu vida, al menos si planeas pasarla con Edward."

"Maldita sea," gemí, sosteniendo mi rostro en mis manos. "¿Hablas en serio? Eso es una jodida locura. Vamos a tener que hablar sobre todo eso pronto… una vez que James esté fuera de escena. No creo que pueda soportar eso. Necesito algo de libertad, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"Lo sé. Así que, ¿han fijado una fecha para el gran día?" Preguntó, terminando mi última uña y metiendo la brocha de vuelta a la botella. La giró para cerrarla, meneando sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo. "Necesitamos empezar a planear… ¡va a ser perfecta!" Chilló y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, el colchón quedándose perfectamente en su lugar. Oh, sí, Edward tenía el rey de todos los colchones.

"Honestamente, no tengo idea. Ni siquiera hemos hablado todavía sobre fijar una fecha," reflexioné preguntándome exactamente qué tan pronto querría casarse Edward. "Creo que una boda en primavera suena perfecta… rosas y margaritas… aliento de bebé… una pequeña iglesia blanca. Me gustaría casarme en la misma iglesia en la que se casaron mis abuelos."

"Oh, Bella," ella se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza divertida. "Habrá cientos de invitados. ¿Crees que una pequeña iglesia de pueblo podrá albergar a tantas personas? No estoy tratando de sonar esnob, pero nuestra familia es muy conocida y tenemos muchos parientes, amigos y asociados que esperarán una invitación a la boda."

Se levantó de un salto de la cama todavía riéndose divertida cuando dejó mi recámara para subir a la suya, ya que ahora estaba durmiendo en mi vieja recámara. Me quedé donde estaba, mordisqueando mi labio inferior mientras dejaba que se secaran mis uñas, mis pensamientos absortos con ostentosas bodas y tropezándome frente a cientos, si no es que miles de extraños al observarme expectantes mientras me caso con el famoso Edward Cullen. Esa no era mi boda ideal. De niña me imaginé caminando hacia el altar de una pequeña y tranquila iglesia de madera blanca de pueblo, mi brazo entrelazado con el de mi padre mientras él me miraba orgulloso. Esos eran los buenos días, antes de que supiera cómo era el mundo real, antes que mi madre muriera, antes de conocer a James, antes de que mi padre se convirtiera en un hombre frío e insensible.

Edward entró en la habitación en algún momento durante mi ensoñación, su rostro arrugado por la preocupación y sus ojos nunca miraron a los míos. Lo vi entrar al baño, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él y abriendo la ducha. Supe de inmediato que quien sea el dueño de esas huellas digitales que estaban en ese billete de cincuenta dólares era alguien que conocía, su mente estaba absorta con ideas de traición. Finalmente regresó a la recámara, su cabello un poco húmedo, su pecho desnudo y una toalla blanca rodeando su cintura, viéndose jodidamente _sexy_. Edward nunca vio mis ojos hambrientos cuando se quitó la toalla y se puso su bóxer, sus ojos fríos y resentidos mientras los subía sobre sus musculosas caderas y se metía bajo las mantas junto a mí.

"¿Quién es?" Susurré, mi voz baja rompiendo el silencio. Se acostó de espaldas, sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba al techo pensativo.

"No preocupes tu linda cabecita con eso, cariño," me susurró en respuesta, cerrando sus ojos y pretendiendo dormir. "Me he encargado de todo. Todo va estar bien…" Su voz se apagó y me le quedé mirando por un largo rato, hasta que su respiración se acompasó y el sueño, de verdad, lo consumió. Me acosté de lado dándole la espalda, molesta que no me dijera quién era el infiltrado. Mis pensamientos finalmente se desenfocaron cuando yo también me quedaba profundamente dormida.

Horas más tarde, desperté, sujetando firmemente las costosas sábanas con un conteo totalmente ridículo de hilos entre mis dedos. La piel erizada y el sudor frío cubrían mi cuerpo cuando me senté en la cama, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación. La casa estaba silenciosa como una tumba. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no podía recordar qué fue. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y tomé respiraciones profundas y tranquilizadoras, tratando de calmarlo mientras temblaba mi labio inferior. Echando un vistazo al reloj dorado en el buró de Edward, justo pasando su cabeza, vi que eran las tres de la mañana. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la esponjosa almohada de pluma de ganso, reprendiéndome en mi interior por estar tan aterrada por un sueño que ni siquiera podía recordar. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana parcialmente descubierta por las cortinas y observé los patrones en la pared cuando la luz se reflejaba desde un enorme espejo enmarcado que colgaba cerca. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y caía en esa fase entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia cuando escuché el primer disparo.

Edward se sentó en la cama justo cuando jadeé. Sacó el arma cargada con la que había empezado a dormir debajo de la almohada, el suave clic cuando quitó el seguro llegando a mis oídos. Escaneó la habitación con sus ojos, el arma sujeta con firmeza en sus manos cuando empezó a salir lentamente de la cama.

"Al cuarto de seguridad," susurró, su voz apenas audible.

Salí de la cama, tropezándome una vez al llegar al armario, abriendo la moldura y presionando el código. La pared se abrió y cerré la moldura, mirando a mi amado una última vez, su rostro nunca dejó el mío cuando entré a la habitación en nada más que su camisa y mi ropa interior, agarrando la manija detrás de la pared y cerrando la puerta con firmeza frente a mí. Dejé escapar un gritito cuando tropecé a ciegas con el camastro, demasiado aterrada para encender la luz en la habitación, aunque Edward me había asegurado que la luz no podía verse desde afuera. Me envolví con una suave manta mientras yacía boca abajo en la cama, mi cuerpo temblando mientras pensamientos de Edward herido pasaban velozmente por mi mente.

Finalmente me quedé quieta, encontrando ese lugar muy dentro de mí del que Jasper me había enseñado hace mucho tiempo. Era un interruptor, que todos tenemos en el interior. Un interruptor que puede bloquear tus emociones como lo necesites. Algunas personas pasan toda su vida sin saber que tienen este interruptor muy dentro de su ser… y los que saben que existe, por lo general no descubren cómo usarlo.

No soy una de esas personas. En mi interior accioné el interruptor y esperé.

Me volteé de lado, mirando al reloj digital rojo que estaba conectado al otro lado de la habitación. Los números cambiaron lentamente a medida que pasaban los minutos, y me prometí a mí misma cuánto tiempo exactamente esperaría antes de desobedecer las órdenes de Edward. El tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y le quedaban menos de diez minutos para presentarse antes de que dejara esta diminuta habitación y lo encontrara. Mientras esperaba que se acabara el momento, mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y al resplandor del reloj y atravesé la habitación, agarrando una pequeña linterna que había visto sobre la mesa. Después de encenderla empecé a girar la manija de caja de armas, sacando una magnum 357 y la cargué rápidamente, impresionada por la forma en que el mango se sintió en mi pequeña mano. Cerré de nuevo la caja y caminé de puntillas hacia la pared, presionando el código y haciendo una mueca al escuchar el chasquido que hacía al abrirse.

La casa estaba en silencio. Entré a nuestra recámara y anduve a tientas hasta que encontré un bóxer de Edward en la cómoda de cajones que estaba cerca. Poniéndomelos y enrollándolos de la cintura, me acerqué poco a poco a la ventana, echando un vistazo por la parte descubierta por las cortinas hacia el terreno frente a mí. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio, la luz de la luna bañaba el césped con una suave luz blanca, los arbustos diestramente moldeados y las flores moribundas cubiertas por una brillante escarcha que había caído sobre el terreno en algún momento durante la noche.

Una ráfaga destelló justo afuera de la ventana cuando se escuchó otro disparo y juro que casi me orino al alejarme de un salto de la ventana, mis ojos disparándose de ella a la puerta de la recámara en terror. "A la mierda con esto," murmuré, mi corazón martillando contra mi pecho mientras cruzaba la habitación, mis pies hundiéndose en la costosa alfombra. Sin hacer ruido, abrí la puerta, asomándome al pasillo justo cuando escuché un doloroso grito y ruidos de alguien forcejeando.

Conocía ese grito. Ese grito pertenecía a la persona que amaba más que nada en el mundo. Salí corriendo de la habitación, mi interruptor interno olvidado al irrumpir en el comedor y dar un grito ahogado por lo que vi.

Emmett no traía nada puesto más que unos pantalones azules a cuadros para dormir, su enorme cuerpo forcejeando encima de alguien más pequeño que él. La persona tenía un arma y grité cuando se disparó, la bala pasando zumbado junto a mí y golpeando la pared a mi derecha, rociando pedazos de yeso por todas partes como nieve cayendo del cielo. El arma cayó ruidosamente en el piso de mármol cuando Emmett se la arrebató al hombre, sujetándolo debajo de él.

Jasper entró en la habitación, empujando toda la antigua porcelana china y el cristal de la mesa al suelo, el sonido de platos rompiéndose ahogando la lucha de Emmett y el hombre. Jasper corrió de la habitación y regresó con Edward que entró tambaleándose, encorvado, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jasper al apoyarse pesadamente en él, su otra mano presionada sobre su corazón cerca de su hombro. Jasper prácticamente lo arrojó sobre la gruesa y oscura mesa del comedor, quitando sillas de su camino en el proceso. Grité por lo que vi.

Edward seguía en su bóxer, su pecho desnudo excepto por la sangre. Sangre. La espesa y roja sangre que cubría el pecho de Edward, manchando su piel blanca bajando por su abdomen y hasta sus piernas. Su piel estaba inusualmente pálida y sus labios teñidos ligeramente de azul al estirar su cuello y mirarme desde la mesa.

"Cuarto de seguridad," gruñó, antes de que sus ojos verdes se cerraran y su cabeza golpeara la mesa debajo de él, con un horrible chasquido llegando a mis oídos. Me tambaleé por la habitación, tratando de llegar a mi prometido a través de las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, pero no llegué muy lejos.

"¡EDWARD!" Grité histérica, mi voz quebrándose al final al dirigirme donde yacía, inmóvil.

Un par de manos firmes me agarraron de los hombros por detrás, arrastrándome por el suelo mientras movía mis manos y me tambaleaba lejos de mi familia, los horrorizados ojos de Jasper mirando a los míos mientras alguien me alejaba.

* * *

 _ **Chan can can chan… Sí, sí, ya sé. Como pudo dejarle ahí, ¿verdad? Recuerden, fue la autora, no yo :P Yo soy la buena aquí que haré todo lo posible por darles el siguiente pronto. Analicemos como van las cosas, lo último que supimos es que había un infiltrado entre el personal de Edward o alguien cercano a ellos, muchas de ustedes mencionaron las obvias posibilidades y solo puedo decir, calientes, calientes, pero, ¿quién será? Ha quedado claro que si es James, no está actuando solo, aunque no es así como lo describen al principio de la historia, lo describen más como un lobo solitario. ¿Será que le quedó claro que solo con la ayuda de alguien más podría llegar a Bella? Bueno, estamos por descubrirlo, porque el capítulo siguiente es muy revelador, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y cuéntenme sus teorías. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión, no cuesta nada decir hola, dejar un saludo o una carita feliz, y si me dicen que les pareció el capítulo y la historia mucho mejor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: lauritacullenswan, MariePrewettMellark, Flor Santana, dushakis, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Aurora, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, Tecupi, DenniChavez, Norita, Ari, tulgarita, miop, PRISOL, torrespera172, Jimena G, julieth, Vrigny, Lissette, lagie, Liz Vidal, Karina, andreasotoseneca, Mafer, jupy, saraipineda44, Adriu, Brenda Cullenn, injoa, Manligrez, Yendry Villachica, Maryluna, MontseZDiaz, alejandra1987, Iza, Sully YM, Abigail, Kriss21, Katie D.B, paupau1, Tata XOXO, BereB, Say's, bbluelilas, melina, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, EriCastelo, Lizdayanna, glow0718, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, piligm, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, rosy canul, angryc, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	18. Caos en cadena

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Caos en cadena**

Forcejeé contra mi agresor desconocido, dando un pisotón con mi pie desnudo en vano sobre las botas negras que traía puestas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar mi respiración. Las manos del hombre se enterraban muy dolorosamente en los huesos de mis hombros, haciendo brotar más lágrimas en mis ojos. Empujando con mis pies descalzos contra el frío suelo, empecé a empujar al hombre hacia atrás con mi cuerpo, tomándolo desprevenido. Los dos caímos hacia atrás mientras él golpeaba la pared detrás de él, maldiciendo con una voz fuerte y brusca que estaba segura nunca antes había escuchado. Logró arrebatarme la pistola de mi mano y esta golpeó el suelo ruidosamente, deslizándose a menos de medio metro de distancia.

"¡Deja de luchar, perra estúpida!" Me dijo con desdén, enterrando sus dedos con más fuerza en mi piel. "Se supone que te debo entregar ilesa."

Mi corazón se estrujó por el terror cuando asimilé sus palabras. Cualquier confusión por la repentina invasión se aclaró. James contrató a estos hombres para secuestrarme. La adrenalina hirvió en mis venas cuando el deseo de sobrevivir me invadió.

De repente, quedé laxa en sus brazos, bajando sus manos con mi peso y provocando que soltara mi cuerpo. Agachándome y girando sobre un talón, me di la vuelta quedando frente a él, cerrando mi mano en un puño y golpeando al hombre en la entrepierna. Con fuerza. Gritó por el dolor, doblándose por la cintura al mismo tiempo que enderecé los dedos de mi mano derecha y lo golpeé, con todas mis fuerzas, directamente en la tráquea justo cuando se dobló. El hombre jadeó por aire, ahora incapaz de respirar mientras yo me arrastraba por el suelo sobre mi trasero, todavía con el bóxer de Edward, agarrando el arma en mis manos y apuntando a mi agresor. Por primera vez vi bien al hombre, que parecía tener unos treinta y tantos con cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Era un extraño para mí, y no me arrepentiría de quitarle la vida.

El hombre se enderezó, jadeando y sujetando su garganta. Apunté el arma hacia su pecho y apreté suavemente del gatillo. La bala le dio directamente entre sus brazos que todavía sujetaban su garganta, dándole en el centro de su pecho. La sangre salió de la herida y el hombre dejó caer sus manos de su garganta, mirando al agujero frente a su camiseta gris, derramando sangre de un vivo color rojo. Comenzó a toser y espuma sanguinolenta salpicó mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que yo retrocedía. Sus ojos estaban amplios por el _shock_ y se dispararon a los míos, su boca ligeramente abierta, inmóvil y manchada de sangre mientras luchaba por respirar. Se desplomó al suelo, desangrándose lentamente hasta la muerte. Me levanté, sujetando mi arma, y me di la vuelta para correr hacia la mesa para ver cómo estaba Edward. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Sam y a Ben entrar en la habitación, también con armas en sus manos mientras miraban, con ojos entrecerrados, la escena frente a ellos. El hombre que Emmett había sujetado ahora yacía inmóvil y jadeé cuando me di cuenta que era el hombre de las fotografías en el club. Di un paso hacia el comedor donde yacía Edward, con Jasper haciendo presión sobre su herida con su camiseta hecha bola, cuando el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose me paró en seco.

Ben, Sam y yo nos volvimos al mismo tiempo para ver que hombres tumbaban el cristal de los ventanales de la sala y entraban a la casa. Los hombres estaban vestidos de negro, sus rostros ocultos con máscaras negras. Con armas en mano, corrieron por la sala, uno acechando peligrosamente hacia mí

"¡Bella! ¡Ve por Alice y salgan de aquí!" Jasper ordenó con voz seria, abandonando a Edward y sacando su arma de su espalda. Sus brazos se levantaron, con una gracia cautivante al apuntar en dirección al hombre cuyos ojos oscuros penetraban los míos mientras cruzaba la sala como un león. Grité y Jasper disparó su arma, dándole en la cabeza en su sien derecha. El hombre se tambaleó y cayó, inmóvil en el suelo, sus ojos parpadeando por un momento antes de cerrarse por la eternidad.

Mis ojos se desviaron una última vez hacia Edward, que continuaba inmóvil sobre la mesa, antes de salir disparada hacia las escaleras, esquivando velozmente a uno de los hombres cuando se lanzó hacia mí. Disparos se escucharon detrás de mí mientras subía corriendo los escalones, el ruido de sus gritos resonando en mis oídos cuando mi primo terminó su vida. Tropezándome solo una vez, me dirigí a mi vieja recámara, la habitación en la que ahora descansaba Alice. Un nuevo terror me consumió cuando me di cuenta que Alice no había bajado una vez que se escucharon los disparos, y temía entrar en la habitación, aterrada que Alice ya estuviera muerta. Agarrando el pomo, lo giré e irrumpí en la recámara, accionando el interruptor de la luz detrás de mí cuando entré. Cerré la puerta con fuerza, poniendo el seguro antes de correr hacia la cama y dejar rápidamente el arma en su buró.

Alice yacía felizmente dormida, un antifaz color lila cubriendo sus ojos y los auriculares de su teléfono metidos firmemente en sus pequeños oídos. Podía escuchar música rock tocando cuando le arranqué los auriculares rosados, sujetando sus hombros y sacudiéndola para despertarla al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre. Ella jadeó, arrancando el antifaz de su rostro, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación en confusión antes de posarse en mi rostro aterrado. Las mantas cayeron de su pecho, revelando el negligé de seda lila que traía puesto.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Jadeó, mirando alrededor de la habitación una vez más.

"¡Llama al 911! ¡Consigue una ambulancia AHORA!" Le siseé, justo cuando se escuchó otro disparo abajo. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia la puerta de su recámara en pánico mientras agarraba las mantas con torpeza. Corriendo al armario de la habitación, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, arrojando sobre un hombro las primeras cosas que tocaran mis manos, que resultaron ser unos _jeans_ oscuros ajustados, una camiseta violeta y par de tenis.

Alice agarró torpemente su teléfono, sus dedos se movían nerviosos presionando los números en la pantalla al llamar por ayuda mientras yo me ponía un par de sus zapatos que eran de una talla muy pequeña, apretando dolorosamente mis dedos.

"Por favor, Bella," susurró, su frente fruncida por la inquietud. "Por favor, dime qué está pasando."

"No hay tiempo," murmuré, agarrando el arma de su buró. Tomé el teléfono de su mano justo cuando respondió una operadora, con tono aburrido, "911, por favor indiqué la dirección de su emergencia."

Murmurando la dirección de Edward, rápidamente añadí, "¡Le dispararon a alguien y necesita una ambulancia ahora!" Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos cuando las palabras dejaron mi boca, pero nunca dejó de ponerse su ropa. La operadora me repitió toda la información que le di correctamente, su anterior tono mundano ahora lleno de emoción. Ignorando sus súplicas por permanecer en línea, terminé la llamada, arrojándole el teléfono a Alice cuando terminó de ponerse los _jeans_.

"Pon el teléfono en tu bolsillo y vámonos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Sigue moviéndote. No te detengas… sin importar qué."

Apretó sus labios y asintió al escuchar mi tono autoritario, su rostro volviéndose más pálido cuando tiré de ella hacia la puerta de la recámara, quitando el seguro al mismo tiempo que la abría despacio. Salimos al pasillo con cuidado, nuestros ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro, antes de congelarnos, paralizadas al ver al hombre parado afuera de la puerta, recargado despreocupadamente contra el barandal con vista a la planta baja. Tenía una sonrisa engreída en su rostro, sus ojos viéndose petulantes al darnos a Alice y a mí un guiño perverso.

"¿Embry?" Alice susurró, sus ojos abriéndose con horror antes de entrecerrarlos descubriendo su traición al verlo girar su arma hábilmente en un dedo, riéndose entre dientes.

"Pequeña Alice… esperaba dejarte fuera de esto. En serio, eres como una hermana para mí. De verdad, lamento que tengas que verte involucrada," le dijo con voz calma, sus ojos eludiendo brevemente los míos.

"No se supone que estuvieras aquí… se supone que estarías en casa. Puedes agradecerle a tu nuevo novio por eso." Detuvo el arma de girar, poniéndola frente a él con su dedo en el gatillo, apuntando sobre mi hombro a la pequeña frente de mi amiga.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Arrojándome frente a ella, empujé a Alice de vuelta a la recámara, con mi arma frente a él mientras los ojos de Embry vacilaron del rostro de Alice al mío. Alice jadeó bruscamente detrás de mí cuando Embry dio un paso al frente con cautela mientras yo retrocedía simultáneamente entrando a la recámara.

"No puedes lastimarme, ¿cierto, Embry?" Pregunté, dándole una sonrisa empalagosamente dulce, recordando las palabras de mi anterior agresor. La sonrisa engreída desapareció de su bronceado rostro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos castaños se tornaban negros por el odio.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así… a Edward? ¿Qué daño te hemos hecho?" Dije furiosa, volviendo a retroceder hacia la recámara mientras él seguía acechándonos.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza en decepción. "Tontita," me increpó, chasqueándome la lengua como si fuera una niña. "¿No te has enterado? Hay un nuevo rey en Memphis. Y no es Edward Cullen. Edward es solo una… formalidad de la que tenemos que deshacernos."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Le pregunté, sosteniendo mi arma con firmeza frente a él, mi mente dando vueltas confundida. "¿James? ¿Qué tiene él que ofrecer además de su enfermiza y retorcida obsesión por mí?"

"No, no James, cariño," se echó a reír, cuando los tres ya estábamos completamente dentro de la recámara, Alice temblando pegada detrás de mí mientras la protegía con mi vida. "James solo fue la cereza del pastel… estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos, por así decirlo. Nos hizo una oferta que no pudimos rechazar." Sus labios se retorcieron con una sonrisa maniática, descubriendo sus resplandecientes dientes blancos, dándole una apariencia lobuna.

"¿A ti y a quién más? ¿Y qué oferta?" Pregunté, cuando finalmente nos quedamos quietos, nuestros pies plantados separados en posición de ataque.

"A Jacob Black y su gente, por supuesto," se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más. "James investigó bien… averiguó sobre la disputa entre las familias Black y Cullen en las últimas décadas. El hombre es muy inteligente. Ofreció a unos cuantos de sus… socios más cercanos para ayudarnos a llegar a ti y deshacernos de Edward."

Sentimientos fríos y amargos de traición me invadieron cuando escuché el brusco jadeo de Alice detrás. Recuerdos de los detalles de Jacob Black pasaron por mi mente y quería defenderlo de Embry y condenar sus afirmaciones. Pero entonces recordé a Edward diciéndome que Jacob no era la persona que aparentaba, y supe que este hombre estaba diciéndome la verdad.

"Solo tengo una cosa que decir a eso," susurré, mi visión volviéndose borrosa mientras miraba a la nada por un momento, antes que mis ojos se posaran en los brillantes y divertidos de Embry.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó a decir, pero nunca fue capaz de terminar su oración porque le disparé directamente en el pecho, la bala lo sorprendió ya que pensó que estaba esperando su respuesta verbal. En un instante, cuando él se quedó en _shock_ mientras el líquido rojo salía de su herida en el pecho, lancé mi pierna derecha hacia arriba, tumbando el arma de sus dedos ágiles antes de disparar una bala más a su pecho. Se desplomó de rodillas, mirándome sorprendido antes de darme una última sonrisa engreída.

"Impresionante," murmuró, sujetando su pecho cuando sus ojos se quedaron inmóviles, fijos en los míos antes de caer al suelo hacia atrás, con sus piernas ahora retorcidas hacia sus costados. No había tiempo para pensar o reaccionar, simplemente agarré el arma donde la había dejado caer, dándosela a Alice y prácticamente la arrastré por la puerta de la recámara. Ella se movió sorprendentemente rápido después de eso. Tal vez su mente estaba adormecida por la conmoción y estaba funcionado meramente por instinto. Echando un vistazo con cuidado por sobre el barandal a la planta baja, apenas podía ver a Emmett que estaba luchando con un hombre de su mismo tamaño con solo sus manos mientras Sam y Ben luchaban contra dos más en la sala. Mi corazón se retorció porque no pude ver a Edward y a Jasper desde donde estaba. Tragando profundamente, me forcé en olvidar la preocupación por mi prometido, concentrándome únicamente en sacar a Alice de la casa con vida. Jasper me dijo que fuera por ella y huyéramos. Jasper nunca se había equivocado, ni una sola vez en nuestras vidas. Él sabía que haría lo que me dijo.

Y lo hice.

Alice bajó corriendo detrás de mí la escalinata elegantemente curveada, su fría mano sujetando la mía con firmeza cuando le siseé, "No mires alrededor. Vamos directamente a la puerta principal. ¡No te detengas!" No escuché su respuesta además de su respiración agitada mientras nuestros pies pisaban los últimos escalones y salimos disparadas entre el caos en la sala, Emmett y los hombres contratados por Edward todavía luchando contra los intrusos. Llegamos a la puerta principal ilesas y maldije al silencioso panel de la alarma cerca de la puerta, mi mente llena de preguntas sobre Jacob Black y por qué demonios la policía todavía no se había presentado. Abrí la puerta y bajamos los escalones del frente, la reja de la entrada imponente a la distancia. Cruzamos el césped a velocidad récord justo cuando una figura oscura emergía de las sombras cerca del alto muro de piedra, me paré en seco con Alice estrellándose contra mí.

La figura emergió de la oscuridad, ahora bañada por el suave resplandor de la gorda luna blanca de Tennessee. Era una mujer, alta y delgada, su ágil cuerpo vestido con un ajustado _catsuit_ negro que le quedaba como un guante. Botas negras de cuero hasta los muslos cubrían sus delgadas piernas. Su andar era como el de un felino y vi como su rostro resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. La mujer era joven; probablemente ni siquiera tuviese veinte años, pero por su postura y gracia podía ver que era letal. Su cabello largo y oscuro caía por sus hombros, rozando su pecho. Sostenía un largo látigo negro con una mano, y el mango de una espada sujeta a su espalda era visible por sobre uno de sus hombros. Exóticos ojos rasgados me devolvían la mirada, sus ojos y su piel de color bronce. Dejó de caminar a unos metros de distancia de nosotros y giró su cabeza de lado, observándome con curiosidad mientras yo levantaba el arma frente a mí, con una pequeña sonrisa danzando en su rostro al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una risita casi infantil.

"¿Isabella Swan, supongo?" Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio con su voz suave. Se quedó quieta, esperando pacientemente a que respondiera. No pude evitar morder la esquina de mi boca por un momento, completamente intimidada por esta joven aterradora, su voz una máscara de inocencia que claramente no poseía.

"Pareces estar familiarizada con mi nombre," respondí, soltando mi labio y arqueando una ceja con vacilante seguridad. "Aunque yo no conozco el tuyo." Ella soltó una risita, soltando el látigo de donde lo mantenía enrollado en su mano. Golpeó el aire con un fuerte chasquido cuando lo replegó.

"La gente me llama de muchas formas diferentes," ronroneó en respuesta, dando un paso hacia el frente, su bota haciendo crujir el tieso césped congelado debajo de ella. "Pero tú puedes llamarme Leah. ¿Qué importancia tiene mi nombre para ti?"

"Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que estoy a punto de matar," le dije, mi voz elevándose mientras seguía sosteniendo el arma frente a mí, mi dedo firme en su lugar sobre el gatillo. Respirando hondo, me preparé para terminar con la vida de esta joven, justo cuando habló por última vez.

"Mmmm… toda mi vida he escuchado tu nombre," murmuró, mirándome con esa pequeña sonrisa extraña en su rostro. "Dicen que eres letal con un arma… pero me pregunto, ¿cómo te iría sin ella?"

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca o siquiera tirar del gatillo del arma, el látigo de Leah chasqueó una vez más al mismo tiempo que el largo cuero delgado salía disparado directamente hacia a mí, la punta del látigo retorciéndose alrededor del cañón del arma cuando la arrebató de mis manos. Se disparó, la bala volando hacia mi derecha, apenas librando mi cabeza cuando usó el látigo para lanzarla por el césped. Podía sentir a Alice temblando detrás de mí cuando al principio me quedé mirando sorprendida y luego la miré furiosa por su audacia cuando simplemente se rio al ver mi reacción.

"Como dije," sonrió con suficiencia, volviendo a retorcer el látigo hacia su costado. "Toda mi vida he escuchado lo letal que eres con un arma. Qué lástima que no tengas otros talentos además del arco y la flecha. ¿Dónde están cuando necesitas uno?" Tenía razón. No era una persona físicamente fuerte. Pero había otra cosa que podía hacer a la perfección. Podía escapar.

Podía correr.

"¿Eres buena tiradora?" Le susurré a Alice, demasiado bajo para que Leah lo escuchara cuando nuevamente puso su cabeza de lado, tratando de escuchar mientras observaba mis labios moverse.

"Algo," fue la respuesta entrecortada de Alice. Desapareció la chica que conocí la noche de la tienda de comestibles, su cuerpo consumido ahora por el miedo a esta aterradora chica que estaba frente a nosotros, y horrorizada por la idea de alguien a quien amaba herido de una bala dentro de la casa de su hermano.

"Es suficiente," murmuré, lanzando inesperadamente mi cuerpo hacia adelante al salir disparada por el césped hacia la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron, momentáneamente, ya que no esperaba mi avance. Incapaz de usar su látigo de forma precisa cuando me acercaba, dejó caer el látigo y alcanzó su espada enfundada a través de su espalda. Estrellándome con su cuerpo, ella jadeó por aliento, el revelador sonido de la espada siendo retirada de donde estaba encerrada llegó a mis oídos. Caímos al pasto frío y húmedo, ella con su espada en la mano a su lado mientras yo golpeaba su delicada nariz con la parte inferior de mi palma. La sangre brotó, el líquido fluyendo hacia su garganta mientras luchaba por respirar. Cerrando mis manos en puños la golpeé repetidamente en el pecho, un gemido estrangulado escapando de sus labios cada vez que la golpeaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Su cuerpo como el de una bailarina se movió velozmente y me venció, rodándome sobre mi espalda al mismo tiempo que se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí, riéndose mientras sostenía la espada larga y delgada como un lápiz en mi cuello.

"Se supone que no debo matarte," canturreó, sonriéndome mientras su sangre se derramaba sobre la camisa de Edward que llevaba puesta. Presionó la hoja con firmeza contra mi garganta y contuve el aliento, aterrada que un movimiento equivocado terminara con mi vida.

El sonido de sirenas viajó por el patio, y di una silenciosa plegaria al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa dejó el rostro de Leah, sus ojos disparándose hacia la reja un poco más allá de donde estábamos. Se lamió los labios, mirándome una última vez a medida que el sonido se escuchaba más cerca.

"Nos encontraremos de nuevo," me prometió, sonriendo con melancolía al levantarse. Fue entonces que Alice finalmente tiró del gatillo, el estallido del arma haciendo que me encogiera al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Leah se disparaba hacia donde estaba mi pequeña amiga, sujetando la pistola con sus manos temblorosas.

"Dile a tu amiga que practique su puntería," terminó de decir Leah, guiñándome un ojo. "Ya sabes… para la próxima vez." Y entonces se fue, corriendo por el terreno y a través de las puertas de la entrada ligeramente abiertas, justo cuando destellos de luces azules y rojas llenaban el patio. Jadeé, tomando una respiración profunda. Usando las palmas de mis manos, me incorporé, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón antes de ponerme de pie y correr hacia la reja, abriéndola por completo para la ambulancia y la policía mientras Alice se quedaba paralizada. Un camión de bomberos, una ambulancia, patrullas de policía y socorristas se alinearon en la calle y personas con diferentes uniformes corrieron por el césped.

La imagen de cuerpo sangrando de Edward atravesó mi mente, y físicamente me forcé a no entrar corriendo detrás del personal médico y la policía. Entrar corriendo histérica solo obstaculizaría su trabajo, y quería toda su atención profesional en el hombre que amaba, que todavía yacía en alguna parte de esa casa.

Un oficial de policía empezó a tomar mi declaración y le conté todo, desde el momento que Edward y yo despertamos hasta la chica que se fue corriendo por el césped. Le conté sobre James, que seguía en la lista de los diez más buscados del FBI. Y le conté sobre Jacob Black, cómo Embry confesó que estaba de acuerdo en todo con James. El hombre asintió con un gesto adusto, escribiendo cada palabra que le dije en una libreta mientras Alice estaba a mi lado, con problemas para respirar ya que apenas se estaba enterando que a su hermano le habían disparado. Creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndome, y a ella, en calma. Alice ahora estaba metida a salvo en mi costado mientras hablaba con el policía… hasta que la camilla bajó por el paseo.

"¡Edward!" Gritó ella, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre. Quería correr con ella… quería ver cómo estaba el hombre que amaba. Pero no quería que nos interpusiéramos en el camino de los profesionales entrenados para ayudar a salvarlo, de modo que la sujeté mientras ella luchaba contra mí, agradecida de que hubiese dejado caer el arma después de fallar su objetivo. Me golpeó y me maldijo, pero la sujeté con firmeza mientras ambas vimos con horror como subían a Edward en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, los paramédicos con rostros serios conversando en voz baja entre ellos. Una máscara de oxígeno cubría el rostro de Edward y estaba inusualmente pálido, sus ojos aún cerrados, ocultando sus ojos verdes cautivadoramente hermosos.

Había oficiales de policía por todas partes, buscando en el lugar, tomado declaraciones de Jasper, Emmett, Ben y Sam. Todas nuestras historias encajaban, y no había razón para dudar que los hombres que murieron fueron asesinados en defensa propia. Al parecer, el único agresor que huyó de la escena con vida fue Leah. Liam no estaba por ningún lado, y me cruzó por la mente que él también nos había traicionado a Edward y a mí. O, si no era así, fue secuestrado o yacía muerto en alguna parte. Me estremecí al pensarlo, con nuevas imágenes del cuerpo destrozado de Liam, frío, abandonado y olvidado en alguna parte.

Finalmente se presentó el forense y los policías nos informaron que la casa de Edward oficialmente escena del crimen. La policía nos dijo que fuéramos a la estación para responder más preguntas. Le suplicamos que nos permitieran ir primero al hospital y ellos aceptaron rígidamente después de intercambiar serias miradas entre ellos, declarando que nos escoltarían hacia allá. Odiaba cuando gente de autoridad hacía eso… como si supieran algo que uno no sabía… ¿Sabían ellos algo que nosotros no? ¿Nos escoltaban para protegernos de más ataques? ¿Creían que Edward no sobreviviría? Lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos al pensarlo mientras estaba en el frío césped, abrazándome a mí misma, intentando no desmoronarme físicamente.

"Señorita, ¿le gustaría que le consiguiera algo de ropa para que vaya al hospital?" Uno de los detectives preguntó con amabilidad. De algún modo, me recordó a mi padre, Charlie, con su oscuro cabello rizado y su bigote. Asentí aturdida, susurrándole dónde podía encontrar mi ropa. Él le dio a Jasper y a mi hermano una mirada preocupada al desaparecer dentro de la casa.

"Bella, Alice," Jasper empezó a decir con voz gentil y controlada al ponerse frente a nosotras. Seguimos aferradas la una a la otra, ahora que Alice no luchaba porque su hermano ya iba de camino al hospital. "Escúchenme. Edward va a sobrevivir. La bala le dio en el hombro. Perdió mucha sangre, pero estoy seguro que va a recuperarse."

Mirando a mi primo, vi la sinceridad en sus ojos. Jasper nunca fue de los que daban falsas esperanzas en cualquier situación y sabía, en mi corazón, que estaba diciendo la verdad. Dando un tembloroso suspiro de alivio, asentí, apretando a Alice entre mis brazos y murmurándole palabras reconfortantes al oído. El oficial de policía llegó poco tiempo después con mi ropa en sus manos y Sam me acompañó al garaje, sin estar dispuesto a dejarme volver a entrar a la casa, donde en seguida me dio la espalda y permitió que me pusiera la ropa. Salimos del garaje en silencio hacia la entrada donde estaba mi familia y Alice. El labio inferior de Sam estaba partido e hinchado. Jasper se veía ileso y el ojo derecho de Emmett estaba un poco rojo y comenzaba a verse un poco inflamado. Alice sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero y me miró inquisitivamente.

"Mamá y papá están fuera de la ciudad," explicó en voz baja, marcando un número en la pantalla. "Voy a llamarlos y decirles que vengan a casa tan pronto como sea posible." Asentí mientras ella se alejaba para tener algo de privacidad, la pregunta de cómo Carlisle y Esme, que eran los vecinos más cercanos de Edward, nunca escucharon los disparos fue respondida en silencio.

Alice terminó la llamada y no dijo nada mientras Sam abría la puerta del ostentoso y lujoso coche rojo de Edward. Subimos, todos callados, consumidos por nuestros recuerdos de la noche y preocupaciones por Edward. Sam salió del garaje, atravesando lentamente las puertas de entrada, pasando a Ben que estaba cerca. Giré la cabeza y vi como Ben cerraba las puertas manualmente, preguntándome vagamente si alguien las había deshabilitado para conseguir entrar a la propiedad. Al recorrer Germantown en silencio, la silueta de un hombre recargado en una farola llamó mi atención.

Sus ojos fríos y sin alma nos observaban al pasar, Jasper y Emmett ignoraban por completo su presencia mientras miraban frente a ellos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Mi boca se abrió, pero mi voz se congeló en mi garganta al ver por el cristal del pasajero que pasábamos junto a él. Me dio una sonrisa de lado al mismo tiempo que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo despreocupadamente sobre la acera junto a él, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía hacia la oscuridad. Finalmente encontré mi voz, jadeando su nombre y Sam pisó el freno, todos en el coche mirando hacia la noche. Jasper abrió la puerta, para mi horror, sacando su arma y despareciendo en la oscuridad detrás de él. Mi corazón golpeteó ruidosamente contra mi pecho cuando Emmett maldijo en voz alta, agarrando la manija de su puerta y abriéndola.

"¡No nos dejes!" Le supliqué, sintiéndome desnuda sin un arma. Emmett titubeó, solo el tiempo suficiente para que viéramos a Jasper emerger de las sombras de la calle sureña casi abandonada. Con la decepción grabada en su rostro al deslizarse dentro del coche, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él mientras miraba a la oscuridad, con sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

James se había ido. Por ahora. Pero volvería.

* * *

 _ **Uy que miedo, estar tan cerca de James otra vez. Pero de nuevo se escapó y como dijo Bella, volvería. Pues ahora ya saben quién estaba trabajando con James, la mayoría dudaban de Sam y Liam, una que otra mencionó a Embry. Fue Embry, que al parecer trabajaba con Jacob Black, Sam sigue fiel a Edward, al menos eso parece, pero y Liam. ¿Será que también los traicionó? En el siguiente capi sabremos más, pero es cierto que James fue inteligente usando la rivalidad entre más familias para quitar a Edward de su camino, pero al parecer no funcionó. No tiene a Bella, aunque sí consiguió que hirieran a Edward, pero por lo que dijo Jasper, se va a recuperar. La pregunta es, ¿aceptará Jacob su derrota? Sabemos que James no lo hará, está obsesionado con Bella, ¿pero y Jacob? Alice ya le informó a Carlisle y Esme lo que sucedió y a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre Carlisle y Edward, él es su hijo y heredero, ¿cómo responderá a este ataque de Jacob? Así que los capis siguen muy interesantes, más acción por delante. Como siempre, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no creo que sea pedir mucho que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para escribir unas cuantas palabras, un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz, eso es suficiente para saber que están disfrutando de la historia y que vale la pena el tiempo que dedicamos a traducirla y betearla en el caso de Eri. Y si me dicen sus teorías y que les pareció, mucho mejor. Si eres lectora silenciosa, piensa en todas las autoras y traductoras que han dejado historias a medias porque no se han tomado unos minutos para comentar. Lo crean o no el fandom depende de ustedes, no solo de que lean, sino que también interactúen con las autoras y traductoras, que las animen a continuar con sus palabras en un review. Hay que ser agradecidos ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, alejandra1987, Esal, Juliana Masen, lagie, Tecupi, Nayely, cary, freedom2604, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, PRISOL, Lissette, twilightter, Yendry Villachica, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Melina, BereB, Adriu, Vrigny, patymdn, rjnavajas, jupy, miop, Karina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, J, Yoliki, Say's, Lizdayanna, Mafer, Iza, injoa, cavendano13, Maryluna, glow0718, andreasotoseneca, maries24, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, lauritacullenswan, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, Rosy Canul, Katie D.B, piligm, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, DenniChavez, EriCastelo, Hanna D.L, Daniela, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	19. Agridulce

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecinueve: Agridulce**

Los hospitales se supone que están limpios y estériles, con pisos brillantes y un personal servicial. La sala de espera en emergencias en el MED era cualquier cosa menos eso. El aire olía a calcetines húmedos y sucios, Betadine y el olor corporal. Enfermeras y asistentes corrían de un lado a otro con expresiones de aburrimiento o pura irritación. Un hombre ebrio que apestaba a _whiskey_ barato estaba directamente sentado detrás de mí en una silla corriente de plástico color azul, con una larga cortada derramando sangre sobre el trapo sucio que sostenía débilmente en su cabeza, goteando un poco en el pálido linóleo cerca de sus tenis desgastados. De vez en cuando cabeceaba quedándose dormido, ya sea por el alcohol o la falta de sangre. Traía puesto un brazalete de plástico color rosa, el código del MED para los pacientes que no eran de urgencia. Cómo demonios este hombre estaba en una sala de 'emergencias', sangrando, casi incoherente y no ser considerado una emergencia no lo entendía, sin embargo, no seguí pensando en él, ni en el bebé gritando al otro lado de la sala cuya madre lo regañaba constantemente, o el grupo de enfermeras aburridas holgazaneando en la estación. Pensaba en Edward, que estaba en alguna parte de este hospital, sometiéndose a una cirugía de emergencia para remover la bala de su hombro izquierdo y reparar el daño que dicha bala provocó. Al menos, eso fue lo que nos dijo la enfermera a la carrera antes de salir disparada de la sala.

Una televisión de pantalla plana colgaba en lo alto de la pared frente a mí, las últimas noticias de la invasión a la casa de Edward Cullen e intento de asesinato cubrían la pantalla. Había mordido mis uñas hasta dejar solo los muñones mientras ordenaba a mis ojos desviarse de la pantalla, solo para que volvieran en seguida a ella. Alice se aferraba a mi costado, sollozando bajito, su cuerpo flácido como el de una muñeca de trapo. Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en sus propias sillas de plástico, hablando en voz baja el uno al otro sobre los eventos de esta noche. Sam y Ben estaban cerca, sus ojos escaneando el lugar ocasionalmente mientras conversaban y bebían café rancio como si no estuvieran reconociendo el terreno disimuladamente. Liam aún no había sido encontrado y, según Alice, Carlisle y Esme estaban de camino a casa de su breve viaje a Gatlinburg, donde pasaban tiempo de vez en cuando durante los meses más fríos, en su cabaña de madera en las Grandes Montañas Humeantes. No les llevaría mucho tiempo llegar aquí, me dijo Alice, ya que se subieron en un jet privado en el momento que recibieron noticias del ataque a la casa de Edward.

Las manecillas en el reloj avanzaban lentamente mientras esperábamos noticias de la condición de Edward. El cliqueo de costosos zapatos de tacón llegó a donde estaba y aturdida volví mi cabeza para ver a una llorosa Rosalie apresurarse hacia nosotros, levantando a Alice de su silla y dándole un abrazo reconfortante. Alice sollozó un poco más fuerte ahora que se aferraba a Rose, que de alguna forma se veía igual de elegante y segura como siempre, aunque era muy temprano en la mañana. Tan pronto como ella y Alice se separaron de su abrazo, Rose me puso entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo abatido mientras sus frías lágrimas manchaban mi mejilla.

"¿Cómo está él? ¿Han sabido algo más?" Rose preguntó, apartándose de mí con sus manos sujetando mis hombros. Sacudí mi cabeza en respuesta, evitando sus ojos, porque el ver a alguien más llorando siempre me hacía llorar y ya había llorado lo suficiente. Suspiró, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y ayudándome a volver a mi silla. Caminó hacia donde Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados, acercándose a Emmett, viéndose ridícula en su ropa cara sentada en la silla de plástico. Hablaron en voz baja entre ellos, echando un vistazo ocasional a Alice y a mí. Alice descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su respiración en pequeños jadeos por la considerable cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado.

En algún momento más tarde, un hombre con cabello negro rizado y serios ojos chocolate, se acercó a nuestro grupo. Traía puesto un uniforme color verde lima, una mascarilla del mismo color colgando de sus oídos y metida bajo su barbilla. Mirando alrededor, preguntó por un miembro de la familia inmediata de Edward.

"Ella es su hermana, Alice," le dije, poniéndome de pie al mismo tiempo que Alice se paraba de un salto, su rostro contraído por la preocupación, sus ojos teñidos de rojo.

"Soy el doctor Jones," se presentó, estrechando su pequeña mano con firmeza. "Su hermano está en condición estable. Afortunadamente, la bala no le dio a ninguna arteria importante, pero su hermano sí perdió una gran cantidad de sangre…" El doctor comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre la posibilidad de daño a largo plazo, terapia física, transfusiones de sangre, la lista siguió y siguió. Todo lo que escuché fue 'condición estable'. Me desplomé en la silla en alivio, metiendo mis dedos frenéticamente en mi cabello lacio, diciendo una silenciosa plegaria al hombre de arriba. El doctor me miró con curiosidad de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con Alice. Mencionó que mantendrían a Edward en cuidados intensivos por unos cuantos días para una atenta observación. Podías ver en los ojos del hombre que él sabía que Edward era un hombre importante, ya que empezó a alardear sobre lo bien que ejecutó el procedimiento, cómo él era el mejor en lo que hacía.

El doctor Jones le pidió a un asistente que nos llevara a la sala de cuidados intensivos. El asistente era bajito y regordete vestido con un chaleco de mal gusto color rojo real y unos pantalones a juego. A esas personas se les empleaba únicamente para acompañar a los visitantes y paciente por el hospital y lo seguimos hacia el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron frente a nosotros con el ruido de un silbido, y estaba tan perdida pensando en Edward que olvidé estar nerviosa por mi temor infantil a la máquina.

El asistente nos dejó con un brusco gesto de cabeza en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, que estaba llena de miembros de familia y amigos con rostros serios de aquellos en las unidades de cuidado intensivo. El único sonido en la habitación era el que provenía de las televisiones montadas en las paredes, el volumen bajo y gracias Dios, presentando caricaturas y canales de deportes. No creo que pudiera soportar más cobertura de noticias de los eventos de temprano esta noche. Emmett desapareció en una habitación separada llena de máquinas expendedoras. Cómo podía pensar Emmett en comida en ese momento, no lo entendía. Rose, Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en sillas más cómodas comparadas con las de la sala de emergencia, girando las sillas para vernos de frente.

"¡No puedo creer que Jacob hiciera una cosa así!" Rose dijo en voz baja con desdén, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad y decepción. "Los Black y los Cullen han reñido por años, ¿pero intento de asesinato? ¡Eso es caer bajo incluso para los Black!"

"Parecía tan amable," murmuré, mi voz graznando un poco por no usarla en las últimas horas.

"Ese es su modus operandi," murmuró Alice. "Siempre actúa amable, pero Edward siempre dijo que era astuto e intrigante. Supongo que él lo descubrió desde el principio."

"¿Y Embry estaba trabajando para él todo el tiempo? Me pregunto qué tanta información sobre Edward y Carlisle le pasó a Jacob…" Reflexionó Rose.

"Probablemente no consiguió mucha información de nuestra familia. Edward lo contrató principalmente para cuidarme y trabajar en el club. Ha estado en casa de Edward conmigo antes, así que eso explica cómo sabía los códigos de seguridad de la entrada principal y la casa," explicó Alice, tirando de uno de sus rizos alborotados.

"Sí, pero Edward cambió los códigos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando el tipo entregó el paquete en el club, hizo que cambiaran los códigos. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que Liam también estaba involucrado," susurré, echando un vistazo hacia Sam y Ben que estaban cerca. "Y ahora tengo miedo porque, ¿qué pasa si Sam y Ben también lo están? ¿Y cómo sabríamos si lo están?"

"Mamá y papá llegaron," susurró Alice, con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos al ponerse de pie y correr por el lugar. Levanté la vista vacilante; encontrándome con los ojos azules serios de Carlisle cuando su hija abrazó primero a su madre y luego a él. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Carlisle desde Acción de Gracias donde mi primo apuntó un arma a su cabeza y lo hizo gatear. Él la llevó dentro de la habitación llena de máquinas expendedoras, mirándome a los ojos una última vez por encima de su hombro. Jasper se levantó de su asiento, atravesando la sala con toda tranquilidad, entrando a la habitación justo detrás de ellos. Emmett había regresado y estaba metiendo un _brownie_ en su boca mientras Rose lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Esme se apresuró a mi lado, sentándose en la silla en la que Alice estaba sentada antes, aferrándose a mí de la misma forma en que su hija lo había hecho.

"¿Qué han dicho de su condición? ¿Va a estar bien?" Dijo llorando, pasando sus dedos debajo de sus ojos. Rose le explicó lo que el doctor dijo y ella suspiró en alivio, volviendo a caer en su silla, el nerviosismo todavía presente en su rostro con un poco de ira de mamá osa.

"Jacob Black," gruñó, tirando de sus rizos color caramelo. "Solo espera. Tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa por lastimar a mi bebé." Pasó sus manos por sus pantalones caqui, alisando líneas y arrugas invisibles al mismo tiempo que miraba furiosa a la nada palmeándome la rodilla.

El resto del grupo regresó a la habitación y Carlisle se acercó a Ben y Sam, su cabeza levantada con aire de autoridad mientras hablaba en voz baja con los hombres por una prolongada cantidad de tiempo. Esme desapareció por un momento para acosar a la enfermera por noticias de la condición de Edward y cuándo podíamos verlo. Cuando Carlisle, Ben y Sam terminaron de hablar, Carlisle se acercó con cuidado a donde estaba sentada con mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas, mi rostro descansando en mis manos. Elevé mis ojos, sin mover nada más cuando se puso frente a mí, sin ninguna preocupación por complacer a este hombre.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" Murmuró, inclinado su cabeza en dirección de la habitación con las máquinas expendedoras. Liberando un gran suspiro incómodo, me levanté, siguiéndolo cuando entró en la habitación, con sus manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su traje. Hizo un gesto hacia unas sillas cerca de la pared y me senté al mismo tiempo que él se me unía, volviéndose ligeramente hacia mí, con una expresión extraña en sus rasgos. Esperé pacientemente a que dijera que era mi culpa que su hijo hubiese sido herido, posiblemente provocándole daño muscular y nervioso por el resto de su vida. Que si hubiese dejado a Edward entonces James nunca hubiera ofrecido su ayuda a Jacob Black. Esperé a que me desterrara de la vida de Edward por completo, para volver a Mississippi, dejando Tennesse y sin volver nunca más.

Lo que no esperaba fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

"Gracias, Bella," dijo, mirándome ansioso mientras me quedaba muda por el asombro, mi boca ligeramente abierta. "Gracias por arriesgar tu vida para salvar a mi hija. Jasper me dijo que dejaste el cuarto de seguridad. Dice que eres una cosita obstinada… te elogio por eso. Creo que en la vida tienes que seguir tus instintos, y tu instinto fue dejar ese cuarto y ayudar a mis hijos. Por eso, siempre te estaré agradecido."

Tan sorprendida que no tenía palabras para su comentario, simplemente asentí, dejando que mi mirada se posara donde mis manos estaban unidas en mi regazo.

"Sé que nunca olvidarás la burla que fue Acción de Gracias," continuó bajito. "Pero espero que algún día puedas encontrar en tu corazón el perdonarme. He sido un hombre insensato, Bella, demasiado absorto en mi propio orgullo egoísta para ver lo mucho que tú y Edward se pertenecen. Lo siento mucho…"

Hubo una pausa larga y excesiva, en la que el señorial Carlisle Cullen se movió incómodo en su asiento, esperando una respuesta. Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces, tratando de encontrar algo útil e inteligente qué decir, pero sin encontrar nada. Finalmente, susurré, "Lo perdono señor Cullen, pero tiene razón; no olvido. Me odio a mí misma por lo que pasó esta noche, y aprecio que no me culpe por todo lo que le ocurrió a Edward…"

"Lo que pasó esta noche no es tu culpa," me dijo con seriedad, el familiar veneno entrando a su voz al recargarse en su silla, sus ojos asesinos. "Jacob Black y su padre han estado conspirando contra mi familia por años. Este personaje, James, al parecer se aprovechó de la situación, utilizando la animosidad entre nosotros para eliminar a mi hijo y llegar a ti. Habría ocurrido, eventualmente, incluso si tú y Edward nunca se hubiesen conocido."

"Pero no tendremos que preocuparnos por Jacob Black por mucho tiempo," musitó Carlisle, una sonrisa malvada adornando su guapo rostro. "Mientras hablamos, el señor Black está siendo interrogado por las autoridades. Tan pronto como lo liberen, será destruido… él y todo su imperio." No dudé de la sinceridad en su voz.

Recibimos noticias horas después que Edward estaba lo suficientemente estable para visitas. Solo teníamos permitido entrar dos a la vez y únicamente por treinta minutos. Me preparé mentalmente para una larga espera, pero fue una grata sorpresa cuando Esme me pidió, con voz suave y maternal, si me gustaría entrar a verlo con ella primero. Mirando a Carlisle y Alice, sin ver oposición en sus ojos, asentí con timidez, caminando de la mano de Esme al seguir a la enfermera hacia la unidad de cuidado intensivo. Cuando llegamos a la unidad de Edward, jadeé al ver al hombre que yacía en una cama de hospital.

Su piel estaba pálida salvo por los moretones dispersos que sonrojaban sus brazos descubiertos, su cuello y su rostro. Tenía sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y tubos corrían por todas partes, desde su nariz hasta sus brazos. Traía puesta una bata de hospital color azul claro y blanco, frescas sábanas blancas estaban bien acomodadas sobre su torso y debajo de sus brazos, ocultando el vendaje que sabía estaba en alguna parte debajo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver destrozado al hombre que amaba, y Esme se sorbió la nariz junto a mí, apretando mi mano para reconfortar y darme fuerza. Había un par de sillas cerca de la cama y tomé una después de estar de pie junto a Edward por un largo tiempo, dejando a su madre quedarse de pie a su lado mientras retiraba sus cabellos color bronce de su frente. Ella le susurró con dulzura, pero sus ojos nunca se movieron. Recordé que el doctor le dijo a Alice que estaría dormido por un largo tiempo, debido a los medicamentos que le habían dado. Podría dormir por la eternidad si lo necesitaba, siempre y cuando no estuviera sufriendo por el dolor.

Esme se disculpó saliendo de la habitación, dándome una sonrisa acuosa al dejarme a solas con mi prometido. Levantándome de la silla, me acerqué a la cama, cerca de su rostro, estirando mi mano y acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar al mismo tiempo que nuevas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Agarrando una mano inerte, le susurré mi amor y mis disculpas al oído, sonriendo cuando vi que sus ojos se movieron debajo de sus párpados, esperando que de alguna forma pudiera escucharme y saber que estaba a su lado.

La enfermera entró unos minutos después, recordándome de forma dulce pero con firmeza que mi tiempo con Edward se había terminado. Le di un último beso en su fría frente, pasando mis dedos por su suave cabello lacio, y salí en silencio de la habitación, mirando por encima de mi hombro para ver sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me reuní con los otros mientras Alice y Carlisle se dirigían a la habitación de Edward para una visita.

Sentada en la sala de espera con Sam, Ben, Jasper, Emmett y Rose, descubrí más sobre los eventos que ocurrieron temprano en la noche. Había una docena de huellas digitales parciales en el billete de cincuenta dólares, pero dos sobresalían más. Unas eran de un hombre llamado Tyler Hunter. El apellido sobresalió y después de un poco de investigación encontraron que era el hermano más joven de James Hunter. Después que el contacto de Edward en la policía le mostrara la foto de Tyler, Edward confirmó que él, de hecho, era el hombre que entregó el sobre con las fotos en el club. Las otras huellas digitales que sobresalieron fueron las de Embry Call. Edward, Jasper y Emmett llegaron a la conclusión que Embry y Tyler estaban conectados de alguna forma, y le informaron a Sam, Ben y a Liam. Jasper y Emmett sospechaban que Liam le advirtió a Embry, desactivó el sistema de seguridad y desapareció durante la noche. ¿Por qué haría eso Liam… a menos que también estuviera trabajando para Jacob Black? De pronto, todos eran sospechosos, y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de frustración y agitación, sin saber quién estaba de nuestro lado en esta terrible experiencia.

Después de darle a Carlisle toda la información que habían conseguido, dejamos el hospital, a regañadientes, para ir al departamento de policía, donde respondimos las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Un detective con el que hablé me miró con incredulidad con cada respuesta, pero cuando su compañero dejó la habitación me dio un guiño cómplice, murmurando, "Vamos a agarrar a esos hijos de perra, señorita Bella. No se preocupe." Asentí sin decir nada, preguntándome si este hombre robusto y calvo trabajaba para Edward en secreto.

Al bajar los escalones de la estación de policía, con el sol saliendo y frío en el aire, me quedé inmóvil cerca de la acera al ver la escena desarrollándose frente a mí. Un hombre alto vestido con un traje negro abrió la puerta trasera de un largo sedán negro, haciéndose a un lado y tomando posición de firmes mientras el mismísimo señor Jacob Black salía del coche. Estaba vestido a la perfección con un traje negro y una corbata roja. Sus resplandecientes zapatos recién lustrados brillaban bajo los rayos del sol. Un par de gafas reflejantes colocadas en su nariz y, al acercarse me dio una sonrisa triste y compasiva. Jasper y Emmett estaban a cada lado de mí, Emmett fulminándolo con la mirada y cruzando sus brazos sobre su musculoso pecho mientras Jasper se paró con aire despreocupado, con las manos en sus _jeans._

"Bella, lamento mucho lo del pobre Edward. ¿Va a lograrlo?" Preguntó, estirando su mano para palmear mi brazo. Su mano nunca hizo contacto porque Sam se puso frente a él, su rostro rojo, con la vena cerca de su sien abultándose por la frustración. Con paciencia, posé mi mano en el hombro de Sam, y a regañadientes se hizo a un lado para que pudiera hablar con Jacob, cara a cara.

"Él va progresando muy bien, Jake. Qué amable de tu parte preguntar," le dije, dándole una brillante sonrisa falsa. La falsa compasión desapareció de su rostro cuando pasamos lentamente junto a él.

"Por cierto," añadí, lanzando el comentario por encima de mi hombro, dándole una sonrisa agridulce. "Dormiría con un ojo abierto si fuera tú. Y dile a Liam que le mando mis saludos."

Lo escuché maldecir bajo su aliento mientras entrábamos al coche de Edward, Sam bufando en el asiento del conductor. Cómo es que Jacob Black no había sido arrestado, no lo entendía. Pero si había algo que sabía, era esto; la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Y eso fue en lo último que pensé, porque al avanzar por esa sucia calle de Memphis, a unas cuadras de la estación de policía, los vidrios tintados que nos rodeaban explotaron, con balas perforando el vehículo de Edward mientras yo gritaba, arrojándome al suelo del coche con horror, mirando a mi hermano y mi primo que yacían inertes junto a mí.

* * *

 _ ***Corre a esconderse detrás del sofá* *Ondea bandera blanca* RECUERDEN, yo no soy la autora, solo la traductora :P pero sí, espero tenerles muy pronto el siguiente, mientras tanto, ya saben qué es lo que tienen que hacer. Al menos sabemos que Edward va a lograrlo y que Carlisle ya le pidió disculpas a Bella, lo que significa que ya la está aceptando, ¿o no? Pero es cierto que ese final fue de infarto, porque, ¿qué habrá pasado con Emmett y Jasper? ¿Quiénes los están atacando? Y, ¿podrá sobrevivir? Espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, recuerden que ese el único pago que recibimos por contribuir a su diversión :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jupy, Shikara65, miop, Ali-Lu Kuran Halee, Dess Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, freedom2604, JessMel, alejandra1987, injoa, lauritacullenswan, MariePrewettMellark, Adriu, Vrigny, andyG, paupau1, kaja0507, liduvina, lagie, Hanna D.L, Rosy Canul, Manligrez, Tecupi, Cary, Kriss21, luisita, andreasotoseneca, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Juliana Masen, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Pili, Mafer, Lizdayanna, Katie D.B, patymdn, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, Sully YM, anakarinasomoza, Esal, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Iza, maries24, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, torrespera172, DenniChavez, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, glow0718, rjnavajas, Yendry Villachica, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto, espero.**_


	20. Dejé mi corazón en Tennessee

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Dejé mi corazón en Tennessee**

"¡Emmett! ¡Jasper!" Grité, sacudiendo a Emmett, que estaba junto a mí, golpeándolo con mis puños. El coche giró incontrolablemente, porque Sam perdió el control momentáneamente antes de enderezarlo y salir disparado por la calle, el movimiento me estrelló contra la puerta del coche, haciendo que cayeran más cristales rotos de la ventana junto a mí.

"¡Estamos bien, querida, solo mantente agachada!" Jasper me ordenó, y suspiré con alivio cuando Emmett giró su cabeza, sus ojos frenéticos. Pequeños cortes por el vidrio salpicando su rostro. Agachándome tanto como pude, cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos, mi rostro vuelto hacia Jasper. A medida que el coche aceleraba por la calle, Jasper se incorporó un poco, asomándose a través del cristal cuarteado como una telaraña de la parte trasera antes de volverse a agachar velozmente. Sacó su arma de la parte de atrás de la cintura de sus _jeans_.

"¡Sam, Ben, denme cualquier arma extra y municiones que tengan en este coche!" Jasper ordenó, mirándome de pronto. Escuché a Ben, que estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero rebuscando ya sea en la consola o en la guantera mientras Jasper me miraba intensamente a los ojos.

"Necesito tu ayuda, Bella. Necesito que actives el interruptor," me dijo con seriedad, sus ojos mirando profundamente a los míos.

"Accionar el interruptor," repetí, mi corazón palpitando erráticamente. "Accionar el interruptor. Sí, puedo accionar el interruptor." Tomando una respiración profunda, a toda velocidad por esa concurrida calle, zigzagueando entre el tráfico, cerré mis ojos brevemente. Entonces activé mi interruptor interno. Lo hice por mí; lo hice por mi familia. Lo hice por Edward. Desconectando mis emociones, abrí mis ojos, asintiendo insensibilizada. Si tuviera un espejo, imagino que mis ojos estarían vidriosos, vacíos, fríos y muertos. Jasper asintió en confirmación, sus ojos fríos y confiados. Ben, que se inclinó a través del coche con su cabeza agachada cuando una nueva ráfaga de balas le dio a nuestro vehículo, le dio a Jasper un arma, que luego él me entregó a mí mientras Ben lo veía con ojos redondos. Tomando el arma de sus manos, la amartillé, la culata fría y cómoda en mis pequeñas manos.

"¿Lista?" Jasper preguntó, un brillo de emoción resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

"Lista," susurré, entrecerrando mis ojos en determinación.

Jasper se quitó la camiseta, enredándola en su mano, gritando, "¡Mantente agachado, Em!" Antes de golpear lo que quedaba del vidrio trasero del coche, los pedacitos rociando nuestros cuerpos. Emmett hizo caso, ya que no estaba tan familiarizado con las armas como lo estábamos nosotros, agachándose tanto como su enorme cuerpo le permitiera. Jasper apuntó su arma por el espacio abierto, estalló un disparo, lanzando un destello de fuego del cañón.

Mirando hacia atrás, manteniendo mi cabeza agachada, observé cuando el coche gris detrás de nosotros giró bruscamente, la bala de Jasper le dio a la llanta izquierda delantera. El conductor recuperó el control, la llanta aleteando violentamente contra el pavimento mientras seguía persiguiéndonos. Un hombre de pronto emergió de la ventanilla del lado del pasajero, con su arma en mano.

Más rápido de lo que es humanamente posible, levanté mi arma, apuntándola hacia el hombre colgando de la ventana y suavemente apreté del gatillo. Le dio al blanco; una bala directamente entre los ojos. Su cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás a una velocidad atroz, con sangre y masa cerebral salpicando en el aire detrás de él. El arma cayó de sus manos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo colgaba sin vida por la ventana, sus largos brazos cayendo tan bajo que el pavimento comenzó a arrancar la piel de sus dedos, dejando largas manchas de sangre en la calle gris. El coche giró bruscamente cuando Jasper disparó a través del parabrisas, y el hombre colgando de la ventana se deslizó del coche, su cuerpo cayendo a la calle. Vi cómo rodaba y se revolcaba antes de quedarse quieto, su rostro ensangrentado y golpeado, viéndose como carne procesada.

Jasper disparó junto a mí, dándole al parabrisas del coche frente al conductor. El coche giró bruscamente una última vez antes de estrellarse con un vehículo solitario estacionado a un lado de la carretera. Humo y fuego bulleron debajo del capó, la ventanilla abierta ahora frente a mí mientras veía al conductor tratando frenéticamente de abrir su puerta, que estaba atorada por el coche estacionado. Disparé una última vez, la bala estrellándose directamente en su sien derecha, sangre espesa y pegajosa salpicó el vidrio junto a él. Su cuerpo se inclinó quedando inmóvil, apoyado contra la puerta del coche. Jasper disparó otra vez, la bala dándole perfectamente a un lado del coche, exactamente donde estaba ubicado el tanque de la gasolina. El coche explotó, envuelto en llamas, haciendo gritar y correr en horror a unos cuantos conmocionados transeúntes que presenciaron la escena.

"Sam, necesito un coche, ahora. Llévame a dónde sea, a alguna parte donde pueda robar fácilmente un coche," Jasper le dijo a mi guardaespaldas, volviendo a cargar su arma mientras se levantaba, quitando pedazos de cristal de su asiento usando su camiseta. Se sentó en el asiento, despreocupadamente, como si nada acabara de pasar, encendiendo un cigarrillo con sabor a fresa y dándome un guiño malvado. Estaba recordando los días pasados, días en que asesinábamos a la gente sin arrepentimientos y sin sentir remordimiento. Me pregunté cuándo asimilaría todo. ¿Cuándo tocaría su corazón la culpa que él siempre sentía? Ciertamente, hoy no, eso era seguro.

Emmett finalmente se sentó, jadeando por aire, respirando con dificultad y sus manos temblaban un poco. Estirando la mi mano, agarré una de las suyas temblorosas, murmurándole palabras reconfortantes. Emmett asintió sin decir nada, sus ojos fijos en la nada. Jasper se volvió a poner su camiseta, después de sacudir todo el cristal que tenía, mientras el coche mantenía un paso más lento, virando en diferentes calles mientras Sam trataba de perder a cualquier otro que nos siguiera. Mirado hacia atrás, la calle por la que íbamos estaba libre de tráfico.

"¡El paraíso de las putas!" Emmett exclamó de repente, enderezándose en su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro con hoyuelos. "¡Sam, llévanos a el paraíso de las putas!"

"¡Por amor de Dios, Em, ahora no es el momento de estar pensando en tu polla!" Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, desplomándose en mi asiento, fulminando con la mirada a mi hermanastro.

"No, me refiero a que, ese es el lugar perfecto para robar un coche. ¡El paraíso de las putas!" Em espetó, rodando los ojos al escuchar mi insinuación.

Jasper murmuró de acuerdo a medida que Sam entraba despacio a la parte más decadente de la ciudad, las cunetas llenas de mugre y basura, mujeres con poca ropa subían y bajaban por la acera en sus zapatos de tacón raspados. Algunas de ellas nos llamaban sugestivamente al pasar mientras yo las miraba furiosa a través de la ventanilla ahora sin cristal.

"Detén el coche," Jasper le dijo a Sam, alcanzando la manija de la puerta. "Bella, Emmett, cuando abra esta puerta, salgan y síganme."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté, viendo hacia el callejón junto al que Sam se detuvo. Un modelo Civic antiguo estaba estacionado en sus profundidades entre dos edificios, prácticamente oculto de la calle.

"Te lo diré cuando lleguemos ahí," murmuró, haciendo una pausa antes de tirar de la manija de la puerta. "Sam, Ben… cuiden de nuestros amigos, ¿está bien?" Le dijo a los dos hombres frente a nosotros, Ben me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa sombría, y Sam se vio más dudoso, inseguro por los tácitos planes de Jasper.

"Muy bien, vámonos," Jasper dijo con firmeza, dándome una mirada severa que me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. No habría argumentos… ni siquiera era necesario tratar de discutir. Jasper tiró de la manija, deslizándose fácilmente fuera del coche mientras Emmett y yo lo imitábamos. Dio unos golpecitos en el capó del coche de Edward acribillado por las balas, asintiendo hacia la calle mientras Sam y Ben se ponían en marcha, abandonándonos en una sección desconocida de la ciudad. Emmett y yo seguimos a Jasper en silencio por el callejón, acercándonos lentamente al Civic dorado frente a nosotros. Eché un vistazo con precaución por encima de mi hombro, sin ver transeúntes pasando por ahí. Jasper nos hizo un gesto para que nos detuviéramos y Emmett y yo nos pegamos a una de las paredes de edificio de ladrillo junto a nosotros, mirando a Jasper que se acercaba a la ventanilla del conductor. El coche se mecía ligeramente, el conductor era un hombre mayor con poco pelo y bifocales diminutos. El movimiento cesó cuando el hombre miró a Jasper boquiabierto, y la cabeza de una mujer mayor se asomó desde su regazo, con su cabello desordenado y su lápiz labial corrido. El hombre subió torpemente su cierre cuando Jasper le mostró su credencial del FBI en la ventana, su arma metida al frente de la cintura de sus _jeans,_ haciendo un gesto para que el hombre bajara la ventanilla.

"¿Podrían por favor ustedes dos salir del coche?" Dijo mientras el hombre miraba fijamente el arma de Jasper. Los dos salieron del coche, la mujer viéndose frustrada y el hombre viéndose jodidamente nervioso, con el sudor saliendo de su frente. El hombre empezó a murmurar sobre su esposa y sus hijos, suplicándole a Jasper cuando él lo interrumpió en voz baja.

"Señor, necesito que me preste su vehículo, por favor," Jasper le dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"¿Necesita que le preste mi vehículo?" El hombre preguntó, su frente fruncida por la confusión. "¿Por qué demonios necesitaría que le prestara mi vehículo? ¿Estoy bajo arresto? ¿Es siquiera realmente un policía? Déjame ver la credencial de nuevo, hijo."

"Lo siento," Jasper se disculpó, levantando una ceja.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el hombre, justo cuando Jasper estrelló su puño en el rostro del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que la puta gritó, sus manos presionando sus mejillas.

"Por eso," Jasper le dijo educadamente al hombre inconsciente, mirando a la prostituta aterrorizada con su falda metálica brillosa. "Usted no vio nada, señora. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí… sí señor!" Respondió, retrocediendo hacia el otro extremo del callejón antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr. Se tambaleó en sus tacones, desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio.

Jasper metió sus brazos por debajo de los del hombre, arrastrándolo contra uno de las paredes de ladrillo mientras yo me metía en el asiento trasero del coche. El piso y los asientos estaban atestados de envolturas de comida rápida, juguetes y paquetes vacíos de cigarrillos. Emmett se dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero justo cuando Jasper se puso detrás del volante, encendiendo el coche y dirigiéndose a la calle.

"Esos hombres… no se me hicieron conocidos para nada," le dije, mirando por la sucia ventanilla, el cristal manchado de las huellas de niños. Normalmente, no soy una persona quisquillosa, pero estar sentada en este coche me hacía querer tomar un baño con blanqueador.

"Tampoco se me hicieron conocidos, preciosa," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad, esquivando los baches y conduciendo con toda tranquilidad por la calle, con un brazo apoyado en la puerta con la ventanilla baja. "O estaban con Black o con James, o con los dos. Ya no importa con quién estaban. La siguiente persona que verán será a su creador." Murmuré de acuerdo.

Jasper sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, desplazándose entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el número que buscaba, presionando el teléfono a su oído. Sus ojos miraban con calma el área a nuestro alrededor mientras yo escuchaba disimuladamente su breve conversación.

"Oye, hombre, necesito un favor," dijo con voz cansina, con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. "Necesito un coche y un lugar para quedarnos por un tiempo… no estoy seguro exactamente cuánto, pero con suerte solo unas cuantas semanas, tal vez un mes o algo así."

Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho y luego se aceleró. ¿A dónde nos llevaba Jasper? ¿Y por qué nos íbamos a ir por un mes o algo así? Buscando mi teléfono, me di cuenta que no estaba, lo había dejado en alguna parte dentro de la casa de Edward durante el ataque de los hombres de Jacob. ¡Mierda!

Jasper terminó la llamada y me echó un vistazo, con una expresión seria en su rostro mientras levantaba ligeramente una ceja, obviamente esperando mi arrebato inevitable.

Así que, se lo di.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Jasper Swan?!" Grité, mirando por la ventana, calculando un plan para saltar del coche si era necesario. "¿A dónde me llevas? ¡No puedo irme de aquí! ¡Edward está aquí! ¡Mis amigos están en peligro! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes llevarme contra mi voluntad?"

"Bella," suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza con una mueca. "No todo es sobre ti, querida. Es sobre Alice, Rose, Carmen, Tia, Angie. Ellas no están a salvo con nosotros cerca. Cuando James se entere que desaparecimos, va estar en busca de nosotros y todos los demás estarán fuera de peligro. Sam y Ben cuidarán de Edward. Carlisle ya tiene un plan para Jacob Black, James y su pandilla. Vamos a mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo, dejar que el plan de Carlisle entre en vigor y cuando todo esté en calma, volveremos a Memphis. Te prometo que te llevaré de vuelta con Edward."

"¿Podemos llamar a todos y avisarles que estamos a salvo?" Pregunté, entrando en pánico, mordisqueando la comisura de mi labio inferior.

"Lo siento, querida. No puedo tomar ese riesgo. Sam y Ben les dirán que nos dejaron a salvo. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. De hecho, Emmett, ¿me darías tu teléfono, por favor?" Emmett se le quedó mirando de forma extraña por un momento antes de darle renuentemente su móvil.

"Gracias, hombre," Jasper le dijo con una sonrisa de lado al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el teléfono por la ventanilla. Jadeando, me giré en mi asiento, lo bastante rápido para ver el teléfono de Emmett golpear la calle, rompiéndose en pedazos.

"¡Qué demonios, hombre!" Emmett gritó, también girándose en su asiento al ver su teléfono hacerse trizas. Le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a nuestro primo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Jasper también arrojó su teléfono por la ventanilla mientras mi boca se abría por el _shock_.

"No puedo arriesgarme a que nos estén rastreando por nuestros teléfonos. Tú deberías saber eso, Emmett. No hay forma de saber quién ha tenido acceso a nuestros teléfonos. Bella, dame el tuyo."

"No tengo el mío," refunfuñé, desplomándome en el asiento con mis brazos cruzados. Jasper se me quedó mirando con atención por el espejo retrovisor, obviamente tratando de juzgar por mi expresión si estaba siendo sincera. Satisfecho, asintió, justo cuando llegamos a la autopista 78.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté, mirando a la larga autopista que se extendía frente a mí.

"Vamos a casa, Bella, a casa en Mississippi. Mi contacto se reunirá con nosotros para darme un coche que no sea robado y direcciones para un lugar donde nos quedaremos por un tiempo."

"Mi casa es donde esté Edward. No puedo creer que me estés alejando de él. Cuando despierte, va estar frenético por la preocupación," murmuré, la imagen de Edward en una cama de hospital atravesó mi mente. ¿Qué hará cuando despierte y se entere que nos dispararon? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando le digan que Ben y Sam nos dejaron, para nunca volver a escuchar de nosotros desde entonces? Una visión de él caminando por las calles y casas de Memphis buscándome dio vueltas por mi mente. Solo puedo esperar a que las acciones de Jasper no lo hagan recaer en su salud. Mi pecho se sentía pesado por la preocupación y el miedo, sintiendo que mi corazón estaba por romperse de la tristeza.

El viaje de Tennessee a Mississippi fue difícil, por decir lo menos. Se habían estado haciendo trabajos de reparación durante el último par de años y brillantes conos anaranjados bloqueaban uno de los dos carriles por los que viajamos a través de Mississippi. Las colinas pasaban a nuestro alrededor, el pasto todavía ligeramente verde a pesar de que ya estábamos en diciembre. Recargada en mi asiento, cerré mis ojos, las sacudidas por el camino por los baches en la carretera de alguna forma me arrullaron hasta quedarme dormida, hasta que la voz profunda de Emmett me llamó desde el asiento delantero. Abriendo mis ojos borrosos, lo miré confundida, su guapo rostro inusualmente serio. Asintiendo en silencio, apenas le eché un vistazo al área desconocida a mi alrededor al salir del vehículo.

Estábamos en un viejo camino de tierra en medio de la nada. Altos árboles de pino se cernían sobre nosotros, sus ramas con pocas hojas. Jasper estaba a unos metros de distancia, junto a viejo modelo Taurus plateado, un hombre alto a su lado. El hombre asentía mientras Jasper hablaba, recargado despreocupadamente en el coche. Parecía estar cerca de los treinta, con cabello lacio color café, profundos ojos marrones, y un rostro largo y estrecho. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra, que se asomaba debajo de una camisa roja a cuadros, _jeans_ desgarrados y un par de botas negras. El hombre se me quedó mirando cuando asintió mientras Jasper hablaba, sus ojos observándome de la cabeza a los pies, mientras me miraba apreciativamente. Sorprendentemente, su mirada no era para nada incómoda, solo curiosa. Cuando me atrapó mirándolo me dio una sonrisa serena.

"Entonces, ella es Bella Swan," dijo, levantando un poco su barbilla. Continuó su apreciación mientras esperaba mi respuesta, pero yo no dije nada, mirando fijamente al extraño mientras Emmett lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, acercándome a su lado. El hombre le frunció el ceño y luego procedió a ignorarnos a los dos, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Jasper y dándole un juego de llaves.

"Mantente en contacto," le dijo a Jasper antes de pasar junto a nosotros, eludiendo nuestra mirada al meterse en nuestro coche robado, encenderlo y salir disparado por el camino, lanzando polvo por debajo de las llantas. Agitando mi mano en el aire sucio frente a mí, fulminando con la mirada a través del polvo a sus luces traseras que se desvanecían en la distancia, murmuré, "¿Quién era ese, Jasper?"

Abriendo la puerta del coche lo escuché murmurar, "Es mejor que no lo sepas." Encendió el coche al mismo tiempo que Emmett y yo intercambiábamos miradas, siguiéndolo. Viajamos por el camino de tierra hasta que nos encontramos grava, luego dimos vuelta y encontramos pavimento. Treinta minutos después estábamos en un camino de entrada en medio del bosque, con una pequeña cabaña de dos plantas frente a nosotros. Jasper estacionó el coche detrás de la cabaña y Emmett y yo lo seguimos dentro, mirando alrededor de nuestro nuevo hogar temporal.

Era hermoso y rústico, decorado en rojo, azul marino y verde oscuro. Un enorme ciervo disecado colgaba sobre la chimenea en la sala, su cabeza vuelta ligeramente para mirarnos entrar a la sala. Al deambular en el piso de arriba encontré una habitación que obviamente estaba destinada a ser mía, una pila de ropa para mujer bien doblada estaba sobre la cama, cubierta con un edredón tipo nativo americano. El baño estaba bien abastecido e incluso encontré productos para la higiene femenina debajo del lavamanos, y mis mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza al imaginar al hombre que conocimos antes comprándome tampones y toallas sanitarias. Abriendo la cortina de la ducha, noté una botella familiar colocada en una esquina de la bañera. Era el aroma a madre selva que usaba todos los días, y mis cejas se fruncieron en confusión y luego se estrecharon en sospecha por cómo este hombre sabía exactamente qué tipo de gel de baño había usado los últimos años. Volviendo a entrar a la recámara, abrí un par de cajones de la cómoda de madera oscura, congelándome por la conmoción cuando vi la marca exacta de ropa interior que llevaba puesta antes de cerrar los cajones con fuerza.

Después de trasladar la ropa a la cómoda, me metí a la cama, volviéndome sobre mi costado izquierdo y mirando a través del cristal de la ventana. Había empezado a llover, las gotas de lluvia salpicando contra el cristal mientras el cielo se oscurecía frente a mí, el trueno resonó a la distancia y mi mente estaba a millones de kilómetros, o al menos un par de cientos, pensando en Edward. Finalmente, caí en un sueño agitado, lleno de disparos, prostitutas y hombres toscos sin nombre que parecían saber mucho sobre mí, sus ojos oscuros mirando a mi mismísima alma mientras dormía.

La cama del piso de arriba era mi mejor amiga a medida que los días se volvían una semana, y luego dos. Nunca dejamos la cabaña, la alacena abastecida con suficiente comida para durar por meses. Las ansias de hacer algo más que dormir y la obsesión por la salud de Edward hace mucho habían pasado. Jasper y Emmett tomaban turnos quedándose despiertos durante la noche, en constante alerta por cualquier señal de Jacob, sus hombres o James. Jasper parecía estar tan fresco como una lechuga, pero algunas veces, cuando pensaba que nadie le estaba prestando atención, veía el dolor y el anhelo en sus ojos, su corazón y su alma también seguían en Tennessee mientras su mente recordaba a Alice.

Emmett no se estaba tomando las cosas tan bien. El confinamiento lo volvía loco, recordándole estar encerrado en prisión, y estaba enfermo de preocupación por Rose. Una noche salí de mi recámara después de tomar una muy necesaria ducha, con mi camiseta sin mangas y mis pantaloncillos para dormir puestos, y bajé por la estrecha escalera para encontrar a Emmett sentado frente a la chimenea apagada, mirando a la oscuridad dentro. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas por sus penas cuando me senté con cuidado en el sofá a su lado, dudosa, estiré mi mano para tocar su rodilla. Emmett se sobresaltó por la sorpresa porque no me había escuchado entrar en la sala.

"Lo siento, Bells. No te vi," se disculpó, su voz suave, mientras pasaba los dedos por sus rizos oscuros, recargándose en el sofá, dando un pesaroso suspiro.

"¿Pensando en Rose?" Me entrometí, metiendo las piernas debajo de mí, esperando su respuesta.

Asintió pero no dijo nada. Aclarando mi garganta, le susurré, "Em, vi lo que estás haciendo por Rose. Dejaste mi _laptop_ abierta el día que Tia, Carmen y yo fuimos a Orange Mound. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Me miró sorprendido antes de devolver su mirada a la chimenea. Se quedó pensativo por un momento antes que finalmente lo admitiera, "Encontré toda la información que necesita… está en un archivo arriba en mi antigua habitación en la casa de Edward, pero al principio, no estaba seguro si mostrárselo o no. No quería sobrepasar mis límites. Entonces, tomé mi decisión. Veo el dolor en los ojos de Rose, Bella. Todos piensan que es una perra presumida, pero solo está tratando de proteger su corazón. Decidí que iba a mostrarle lo que encontré, luego ese pendejo tuvo que presentarse en el club y arruinarlo todo."

"Entonces… ¿lo encontraste… o a ella?" Pregunté, una pequeña sonrisa por la anticipación apoderándose de mi rostro.

"Sí. _La_ encontré. Encontré a la hija de Rose," confirmó, dándome una mueca de preocupación. "Los bastardos que la adoptaron, bueno, la abandonaron. Ahora está en el sistema de acogida. Y cuando esto termine lucharé con ganas para devolvérsela a Rosie… justo donde pertenece."

* * *

 _ **Awwww Emmett es un dulce, ¿no creen? Esperemos que Rose se dé cuenta a tiempo de ello. Pues ya vieron que los dos, Emmett y Jasper, están vivitos y coleando. Ese encuentro estuvo de infarto, pero sirvieron de algo las habilidades de Jasper y de Bella. ¿Creen que fue lo mejor lo que decidió Jasper? Ya podemos imaginarnos cómo reaccionará Edward cuando se enteré, pero, ¿será realmente la única solución? Y hasta ahora Bella parece haberlo aceptado y se ha adaptado, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos mantiene haciendo esto para su diversión, y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras, por favor, sean agradecidos ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, lauritacullenswan, MariePrewettMellark, Juliana masen, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, cary, Melina, Manligrez, lagie, bbluelilas, Maryluna, seelie lune, Vrigny, jupy, anakarinasomoza, Shikara65, miop, PRISOL, esme575, J, glow0718, andreasotoseneca, aliceforever85, maries24, nydiac10, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Lizdayanna, bealnum, Chonis, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Iza, saraipineda44, patymdn, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Mafer, Rosy Canul, rjnavajas, Sully YM, Hanna D.L, Say's, angryc, EriCastelo, DenniChavez, Adriu, Kriss21, Pili, AdriiRomero14, Yendry Villachica, Katie D.B, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	21. ¡Mala decisión, Bella!

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintiuno: ¡Mala decisión, Bella!**

Al regresar esa noche a mi habitación, después de hablar por horas con Emmett, todo en lo que podía pensar era en la pequeña Claire. Ese era el nombre que se le dio a la hija de Rose, una hija que nunca conoció. Tenía nueve años, de acuerdo a los datos recopilados por Emmett, lo que significaba que Rose había dado a luz a su hija a la temprana edad de dieciséis años. La tristeza me envolvió cuando intenté ponerme en el lugar de Rose, forzada a renunciar a un bebé que evidentemente ella quería. Qué horrible estar embarazada tan joven, tan asustada, tan vulnerable y deseando quedarte con un hijo que te obligan a entregar.

Empezaba a sentirse frío por las noches, la temperatura estaba por debajo de los cero grados. Mis ojos se posaron en un cofre de cedro al pie de mi cama. Lo abrí fisgoneando durante mi primera noche aquí, encontrando en seguida una colcha de retazos encima. Lo había cerrado y no pensé más en ello, pero ahora que la cabaña estaba más fría necesitaba esa colcha de noche. Abrí la tapa del cofre y escuché rechinar las viejas bisagras de metal al agarrar la antigua colcha desgastada y sacarla del cofre. El suave aroma a madera de cedro y bolas de naftalina flotó en el aire, provocando que arrugara la nariz. La colcha era de poca importancia, pero lo que estaba debajo de ella captó mi atención. Varias botellas de vino sin etiqueta, el vidrio de un negro oscuro, estaban metidas entre la pila de colchas antiguas. Una de las botellas tenía envuelto un pedazo de papel canela doblado, sujetado por lo que parecía un cordel. Arrojando la colcha en mi cama, me senté estilo indio frente al cofre y con cuidado agarré la botella con el papel. La sostuve en mis manos, tirando poco a poco del áspero cordel y alisando la nota con mis dedos. Mirándola, leí la nota escrita a mano, la manuscrita curveada y elegante, que de algún modo me recordó tristemente a Edward.

' _Para cuando quieras olvidar todo, recordarlo todo, o tomar decisiones extremadamente ridículas.' –G-_

¿G? ¿Quién era G? El guapo extraño de rostro delgado que conocimos el día que dejamos Memphis pasó por mi mente, y supe casi al instante que ese era G. Girando la botella una y otra vez en mis manos, disfrutando de su superficie suave y fría, reflexioné en el extraño que parecía conocerme muy bien.

El tipo desde luego era inteligente, pero olvidó dejarme un abridor. Frunciendo el ceño, fui en busca de algo para sacar el corcho de la botella. Si iba a la planta baja uno de los chicos podría estar ahí y preguntarme qué estaba buscando. Sonreí triunfal cuando encontré una lima de uñas de metal, sosteniéndola en el aire como si fuera un trofeo codiciado.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la recámara, trabajé en el corcho por un rato, mi lengua saliendo de la comisura de mi boca en concentración. Finalmente se descorchó y prácticamente reboté por la emoción.

Tomando un pequeño sorbo, los recuerdos inundaron mi mente cuando el familiar sabor del vino _muscadine_ tocó mi lengua. Jasper y yo encontramos vides de muscadina creciendo silvestres en el bosque durante nuestras exploraciones de infancia. Las bayas son tan púrpuras que son prácticamente negras, el sabor dulce me recordaba la felicidad y calidez.

Tomando más del vino casero, le di la espalda al cofre de cedro, recargándome en él con mis piernas dobladas frente a mí, repasando la nota de G en mi cabeza. Beber normalmente me hacía feliz, incluso me emocionaba, pero en mi actual predicamento, simplemente me dejó pensativa. Edward estaba constantemente en mi mente, pero ahora también lo estaba Claire, y cada día que pasábamos ocultos en Mississippi significaba otro día que la hija de Rose pasaba en una casa de acogida.

Tal vez era un poco ingenua, pero no soy tonta. En el sistema de acogida no todo era de color de rosa. Sabía que había casas de acogida con excelentes padres, pero por cada uno bueno había tres malos, cuando los padres de acogida simplemente usaban al niño para recibir un cheque mensual.

Conociendo a Edward, tan pronto como lo dieran de alta del hospital y se fuera a su casa, destrozaría el lugar buscando información a dónde me ha llevado Jasper. Pero no encontraría nada. Han pasado dos semanas desde que dejamos Memphis, y reflexioné, mientras bebía mi vino, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaba en el hospital una persona con una herida de bala? Encogiéndome de hombros, supuse que todo dependería de la gravedad de la herida y cuánto daño había causado.

Edward no cuidaría de sí mismo, decidí con el ceño fruncido. Se preocuparía y se pasearía de un lado al otro, si pudiera, devanándose los sesos tratando de descubrir dónde estamos y cómo encontrarnos. Y no nos encontraría, a menos que yo de alguna forma consiguiera un teléfono… o le dejara una pista de que estaba bien y con vida…

Un plan empezó a formularse en mi mente. Un plan de Bella. Un plan estúpido y descabellado. Un plan que funcionaría maravillosamente o fallaría miserablemente. Un plan que le informaría a Edward que estaba con vida y a salvo, con suerte, tranquilizando su mente agitada. Entre menos estresado estuviera, podría sanar mejor. Empujando el corcho dentro de la punta de la botella y regresándola a su escondite, me metí en la cama bajo la colcha de retazos, con una sonrisa engreída en mi rostro. Mi plan se elaboró en mi mente, y al quedarme dormida soñé con densos bosques, vino _muscadine_ , y un tosco y guapo extraño que estaba convencida era mi ángel guardián.

Me tomó un par de días más empezar mi plan, porque tenía que meter en secreto salmón en lata y un abridor de latas manual a mi recámara en los bolsillos de mis _jeans_ cuando Jasper y Em no estuvieran prestando atención. El salmón en lata era malditamente asqueroso, y solo pensar en él me hacía querer vomitar. Metí una lata en cada bolsillo por dos días, durante mi tarea de cocina, ocultándolas entre las colchas con el vino _muscadine_.

Mi odio por el salmón de lata comenzó desde que era niña. Mi abuela me cuidada a menudo, así que lo comí mucho en su casa. Cuando a _mamaw_ Swan le gustaba algo tendía a prepararlo por un tiempo, y por meses el olor de empanadas de salmón fritas apestó la casa. Con el tiempo, tan solo el olor me hacía querer vomitar, y afortunadamente ella dejó de prepararlas. A través de los años la simple mención del salmón me hacía estremecer.

Era un miércoles por la mañana cuando la fase uno del plan Mala Decisión de Bella se puso en marcha. El desayuno era una comida que por años pasé por alto, prefiriendo comer como a las once de la mañana porque hacerlo temprano me daba náuseas. Así que a las cinco de la mañana, con una mueca, abrí mi primera lata de salmón, tragando con fuerza cuando el olor llegó a mi nariz. Tomando una respiración profunda, que luego contuve, metí un gran bocado en mi boca usando mi tenedor robado. Me comí toda la lata tan rápido como pude, pausando entre bocados queriendo vomitar, antes de empezar con mi segunda lata.

De algún modo conseguí tragarme cuatro latas completas de salmón. Metí las latas al fondo de mi cesto de basura después de enjuagarlas en el lavabo del baño, con suerte ocultando el olor en caso de que Jasper o Emmett entraran en la habitación. Enrollando algo de papel de baño, cubrí las latas en el cesto, tragué un poco de agua del grifo del lavabo del baño, y bajé tambaleándome las escaleras, con el estómago revuelto y retorciéndose por el dolor.

Emmett estaba haciendo la vigilancia nocturna, sentado en una vieja silla de madera cerca de una ventana del frente, mirando hacia afuera a medida que el amanecer cubría el cielo de rosa, anaranjado y amarillo. Saltó cuando escuchó mis pasos, mirándome con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

"Bells, no te ves muy bien. Para ser sinceros, te ves algo verde," dijo Emmett, frunciendo el ceño cuando me lancé hacia el baño de la planta baja. Apenas logré llegar al inodoro cuando empecé a vomitar, tosiendo y dando arcadas mientras Emmett entraba corriendo a la habitación.

"¡Mierda! ¡Eso huele horrible!" Gritó Emmett, ahora queriendo vomitar el también. Tenía gotas de un sudor frío en mi frente y mi estómago seguía revuelto al vomitar de nuevo.

Ahora, saben lo mucho que odio a los mentirosos. Y nunca le he mentido a Emmett o a Jasper, pero para poner en marcha el plan Mala Decisión de Bella tenía que mentirle a mi familia por primera vez en mi vida.

"Em…" Gemí, colgando miserablemente del inodoro. "Creo… creo que estoy embarazada."

Emmett dejó de dar arcadas y abanicar el aire con su mano para mirarme con horror con la boca abierta mientras estaba encorvada en el suelo a gatas. La expresión de culpabilidad que le di fácilmente podría malinterpretarse por algo más que por mentir… como su hermana quedando embarazada.

"¡Jasper va a matarme! ¡No puedes decírselo, Em! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes mantener un secreto entre hermanos?" Ahora le estaba dorando la píldora. Asintió, con los ojos saltones y serios. Probablemente lo mantendría en secreto por una hora cuando mucho antes de correr con nuestro primo.

Emmett me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y físicamente me recogió, cargándome por las escaleras como una niña. Me metió en la cama, asegurándome que volvería más tarde para ver cómo estaba, diciéndome que descansara un poco. Asentí sin decir nada, dándole la espalda con mi reconfortante colcha envolviéndome. Dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Lo escuché moverse cautelosamente hacia la habitación donde dormía Jasper. Lo predecible que era Emmett sería gracioso si mi abdomen no estuviera tan adolorido por vomitar. Frotando mi sensible vientre y repentinamente exhausta por estar tan enferma, me quedé dormida, solo para despertar un par de horas más tarde encontrando a Jasper mirándome. Estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama, con una expresión crítica en su rostro.

"¿Algo que tengas que decirme, Bells?" Preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos desviándose involuntariamente a mi vientre y de vuelta a mis ojos.

Que inicie la fase dos.

"Uhhh… ¿a qué te refieres?" Pregunté con nerviosismo, usando algunos de los trucos que aprendí del tío Pete. Hace mucho me enseñó cómo atrapar a alguien que estaba mintiendo.

Al sentarme en la cama empecé a moverme nerviosa, retorciendo mis manos, mis ojos desplazándose rápidamente de mi regazo al rostro de Jasper. Fingir nerviosismo era más difícil de lo que pensé.

"Yo, uh, no sé de qué estás hablando," murmuré, evitando hacer contacto visual.

"Piénsalo muy bien, preciosa," dijo, mirándome de forma solemne, observando mi incomodidad, mi ansiedad. Ahora era el momento de actuar enojada.

"¡Acabo de decirte que no sé de qué estás hablando!" Espeté, bufando y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, fulminándolo con la mirada. "¡Ahora, sal de mi habitación y déjame sola!"

Jasper continuó mirándome mientras yo hacía mi rabieta. Finalmente dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pasando los dedos por su cabello. "Bells, ¿estás… embarazada?" Preguntó, diciendo la última palabra suavemente.

"¡Oh, Jasper!" Grité dramáticamente, incluso logrando sacar un par de lágrimas. "¡Yo… no sé!"

"Tenemos que averiguarlo," suspiró, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de la recámara. "Si lo estás, pronto vas a necesitar ver a un doctor para asegurarnos que todo esté, uh, bien," murmuró, incómodo con nuestra conversación.

"Supongo que tengo que hacerme una prueba de embarazo," gemí, presionando mi rostro en la almohada de pluma de ganso antes de lanzarme de espaldas, presionando el dorso de mi mano contra mi frente mientras miraba al techo.

"Puedes hacerte uno de esos en el consultorio del doctor, ¿verdad?" Dijo, provocando que mis ojos se ampliaran momentáneamente por el horror. Oculté mis emociones rápidamente, esperando que Jasper no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi acto. ¡Estaba jodiendo totalmente el plan Mala Decisión de Bella!

"No, no quiero perder el tiempo yendo al médico si solo es una infección estomacal o algo así," le dije, gimiendo cuando mi vientre siguió protestando. "¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda y compramos una prueba de embarazo?" Sugerí, gimiendo y agarrando mi abdomen.

"Tal vez quisiste decir, por qué no envío a Emmett a comprarte una prueba de embarazo." Jasper me corrigió, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, levantándome una ceja. "Tú estás muy enferma para dejar esta cabaña, de acuerdo a Em."

"Bien," refunfuñé, sintiendo que mis planes se derrumbaban en torno a mí. "Asegúrate de que compre la que dice 'embarazada' o 'no embarazada'. No dejes que compre las del signo de más y menos… podría confundirme. ¡Oh! Y compra la que no tienes que orinar mucho en ella. Y comprueba que sea del tipo que te dice en seguida si estás o no embarazada. Oye, asegúrate que la caja sea blanca, no rosa o azul porque no quiero traer mala suerte al sexo del bebé o algo así," seguí divagando, inventando cosas mientras lo hacía, sin saber nada en absoluto sobre pruebas de embarazo. Él se me quedó mirando mientras hablaba, su rostro viéndose confundido, Dios lo bendiga. Finalmente, me interrumpió cuando empecé a hablar de periodos y flujo menstrual.

"¿Qué te pareces si vas conmigo cuando empieces a sentirte un poco mejor?" Sugirió, y requirió de toda mi energía ocultar la brillante sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer.

Liberando lo que esperaba sonara como un suspiro de frustración, murmuré, "Sí, supongo. Dame un poco de tiempo para que mi estómago se asiente un poco." Jasper asintió, apartándose del marco y caminando por el pasillo dejándome recostada en la cama, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

La fase dos estaba completa.

Un par de horas llenas de ansiedad y náuseas después, salí de la recámara, con mi estómago todavía revuelto y retorciéndose en un nudo por el imbécil ardid que había maquinado junto con mentirle a mi familia. Bajando torpemente las escaleras me encontré no solo con Jasper sino también con Emmett, que me dio una mirada de culpa.

"Lo siento, Bells, pero sabes que tenía que decirle…" Me dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, sí," refunfuñé, agitando mi mano con la que no estaba agarrando mi vientre para alejarlo. Ignorándome, me rodeó con su brazo, ayudándome a atravesar la puerta y salir de la cabaña hacia el Taurus. Abrió la puerta delantera para mí y me metí en el coche, mirando con horror como se metía en el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Em?" Pregunté mientras Jasper se ponía detrás del volante y encendía el motor. El coche se saturó del aroma a brisa caribeña, cortesía del aromatizante adherido a la ventila de aire. Entre menos gente ahí para arruinar mi plan, mejor, y sinceramente no esperaba que Emmett mostrara la cara después de delatarme, mucho menos viajar con nosotros a la tienda.

"¿Crees que voy a quedarme? James y Jacob todavía podrían estar sueltos. ¿Qué pasa si se enteran en qué pueblo estamos? ¿Crees que voy a dejarlos a ti y a Jasper solos? ¡Por favoooooorrr!" Me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Jasper avanzaba por el largo camino de entrada, hacia el bosque y sobre un viejo camino de tierra rural. Me di la vuelta, furiosa en mi asiento, ignorándolo al memorizar cuál dirección tomaba Jasper al pueblo. Esa información me sería de utilidad para el plan A de la Mala Decisión de Bella. El plan B era el plan aterrador. Un plan que con suerte no tendría que utilizar.

Jasper no quería detenerse en el pueblo más cercano, por temor a que de alguna forma nos vieran cerca de donde nos estábamos quedando. Dije una silenciosa plegaria por su lógica mientras entrábamos a un pueblo pequeño, casi a cuarenta y cinco minutos de nuestra cabaña. El coche se sacudía sobre el destrozado pavimento al detenernos en la única tienda del lugar. Era una de esas tiendas del tipo de todo a un dólar donde nada costaba un dólar. Extendiendo mi mano, le pedí a Jasper algo de plata, ya que todas mis pertenencias aún estaban en Memphis. Me dio un par de billetes de a veinte que metí en el bolsillo de mis _jeans_ al mismo tiempo que salía del vehículo y cerraba con un portazo. Mis pies se pararon en seco cuando escuché a mi hermano y a mi primo salir del vehículo detrás de mí.

"No tienen que seguirme. Solo quédense en el coche. No me llevará más que un minuto," les dije, mi corazón latiendo velozmente contra mi pecho.

"Na, está bien," dijo Emmett, pasando junto a mí para abrirme la puerta como el caballero que era. "Necesito desodorante y algunas cosas, de todos modos."

Jasper se me quedó mirando desconfiado, pero me encogí de hombros en respuesta, entrando a la tienda y maldiciéndolos en mi mente. Jasper entró detrás de mí y gemí bajito cuando vi el extremo de un pasillo cubierto de teléfonos de prepago.

El plan A de Mala de Decisión de Bella abortó oficialmente.

Había planeado agarrar una prueba de embarazo y un teléfono, posiblemente ocultando el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi abrigo antes de dejar la tienda. Pero con Jasper que siempre estaba vigilando y Em en la tienda, era imposible.

Que inicie la fase uno del plan B. El plan realmente, verdaderamente malo. El plan extremadamente egoísta y posiblemente letal. El plan con un rastro en papel.

Caminando hacia el pasillo de productos femeninos miré al estante que tenía las pruebas de embarazo. Solo había de un tipo, el tipo que tenía la pantalla con el signo de menos y el de más. Agarré tres, solo para parecer minuciosa, y me acerqué a la caja registradora, mirando a Em y Jasper con cautela por encima de mi hombro. Em estaba en el pasillo de los juguetes, no muy lejos de la registradora, con un par de guantes de box de plástico rojos. Jasper estaba cerca, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

La cajera era una mujer mayor, gracias a Dios, que escaneó mis tres pruebas de embarazo con una sonrisa en su rostro, solo después de quedarse mirando a la enorme roca en mi dedo anular. Me dio el precio y pretendí buscar en mis bolsillos en vano.

"¡Oh, no!" Murmuré, buscando frenéticamente en todos los bolsillos, sin sacar dinero. "¡Debo haber dejado mi cartera en casa!"

"¡Oh, querida!" Ella frunció el ceño con tristeza. "¿Tal vez puedas ir por tu cartera y volver después?"

"Yo… no puedo," susurré, asintiendo hacia Emmett. "¿Ve el tipo grande?" Las dos nos volvimos ligeramente para mirar a Em, que había metido sus enormes manos en los guantes de box y pretendía boxear con un oponente invisible, con una mueca extremadamente seria en su rostro. Perfecto.

"Ese es mi esposo… ¡me dijo que si seguía olvidando cosas iba a golpearme hasta hacer que las recordara!" Susurré, el pánico claro en mi rostro mientras mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Sorprendentemente, era muy buena en eso de mentir. La mujer mayor miró por encima de mi hombro, sus ojos verdes pequeños y brillantes viendo a través de sus gruesas gafas al mismo tiempo que el color desaparecía de su rostro. Eché un vistazo detrás de mí para ver a Emmett boxeando ahora violentamente con su sombra, sus músculos abultándose a través de su ajustada camiseta mientras le sonreía de forma amenazante a su oponente invisible. Ella se vio un poco dudosa, así que subí mis mangas como si nada, descubriendo los numerosos golpes y moretones que he adquirido por ser una completa torpe. Sus ojos se ampliaron al verlos.

"Oh, cariño. Él parece ser de ese tipo," la mujer mayor susurró, asintiendo con complicidad. "¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, tesoro?"

"Bueno… me sé el número de mi tarjeta de débito… ¿puede introducirlo? ¡Me ayudaría muchísimo! Si estoy embarazada, voy a dejarlo. Pronto," le dije a la mujer, asintiendo y mirándola fijamente. Ella titubeó, susurrando que se suponía que no debería hacer lo que le pedí que hiciera, pero después de una última mirada a mis afligidos ojos de corderito, se volvió hacia la caja, ingresando rápidamente la información de mi tarjeta.

"¿Puedes ingresar tu número pin, querida?" Preguntó, asintiendo hacia el lector de tarjetas frente a mí, un atisbo de sospecha en su rostro. Asentí, suspirando en alivio cuando ingresé mi número pin y observé que mi transacción era aprobada. La mujer embolsó mi compra, palmeando mi mano en compasión justo cuando Emmett y Jasper aparecieron a mi lado.

Emmett arrojó los guantes de box para niño y un desodorante en el mostrador, inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa, dándole a la dama mayor un guiño seductor. "Hola, _sexy_. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó, batiendo sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido, arrojando sus cosas sin cuidado en una bolsa y ladrándole su total. Viéndose totalmente desconcertado al mismo tiempo que su rostro decaía, él buscó en su bolsillo entregándole el efectivo correcto con ojos tristes de cachorro.

Ella me dio un gesto de cabeza cómplice, su rizado cabello rojo esponjado subía y bajaba cuando dejábamos la tienda. Logrando solo una sonrisa culpable en respuesta, salí, seguida de Jasper y Emmett hacia el coche y entrando en él. Mi corazón empezó a retumbar en anticipación por lo que acababa de hacer. Porque el plan B de Mala Decisión de Bella ahora estaba en pleno efecto con el rastro en papel que acababa de dejar y el resultado podía ser uno positivo o uno negativo. Era probable que me hubiera puesto a mí, a Emmett y a Jasper en peligro… pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar. No estaba dispuesta a pasar otro día sin que Edward supiera si estaba viva o muerta. En mi corazón, sabía que la transacción se había llevado a cabo lo bastante lejos de la cabaña de manera que nadie pudiera encontrarme.

Jasper se detuvo dos veces para permitirme salir a vomitar de regreso a casa. El viaje ligeramente accidentado finalmente me afectó. Llegamos a la cabaña y de inmediato subí al baño de arriba, arrojando la bolsa de la tienda de un dólar sin cuidado en la parte de atrás del inodoro. Después de cepillar mis dientes y hacer gárgaras con mi enjuague bucal de menta, me sentí como una chica nueva. Justo cuando iba a salir del baño, Emmett me acorraló, haciendo guardia en la entrada.

"¿Ya te hiciste la prueba? ¿Qué dice?" Preguntó, con una ceja levantada. ¡Mierda! Olvidé todo sobre la estúpida prueba de embarazo.

"Supongo que necesito tomar un poco de agua. No me queda nada," me reí nerviosa, pasando los dedos por mi cabello. Emmett desapareció por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, regresando casi enseguida con una botella de agua. Me observó ansioso mientras la bebía.

"¿También me vas a ver hacer pipí?" Pregunté con sarcasmo, rodando mis ojos.

"Ugh, ni en sueños," se estremeció. "No me gusta esa mierda pervertida. Pero volveré en unos minutos para ver cómo estás." Y con esa advertencia, se fue.

Después de beber la entera botella de agua, abrí los tres paquetes de las pruebas de embarazo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras leía las instrucciones. Treinta minutos después estaba sentada de forma algo extraña en el inodoro, tratando de apuntar mi pipí hacia pequeño palito. Fue súper difícil orinar en los tres, deteniendo el flujo cada vez intercambiando las pruebas, pero de alguna forma lo logré. A sabiendas que Emmett volvería pronto, lavé mis manos, quitando el seguro y abriendo la puerta, tratando de verme como una mujer nerviosa y posiblemente embarazada. Em, por supuesto, estaba en el pasillo, retorciendo sus manos como alguien ansioso próximo a ser padre. ¡Bendito sea! Incluso me sentí aún más culpable al verlo ahí mientras bajaba la tapa del inodoro, sentándome en ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó, paseándose por el pasillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo, qué? ¡Oh!

"¿Para los resultados? Um, como unos cinco minutos, creo," mentí, sin recordar las instrucciones. No es como si existiera una jodida posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Había estado tomando toda la vida anticonceptivos para regular mi ciclo.

"¡Ya pasó lo suficiente!" Emmett declaró, agarrando la primera prueba por la puntita, haciendo una mueca al pensar en tocar algo que yo había orinado. Mientras él analizaba los resultados yo envolví un mechón largo de cabello castaño alrededor de mi dedo, frunciendo el ceño. Me quedé inmóvil cuando pensé en el día, hace semanas que me mudé de mi pequeño departamento a la mansión de Edward. Maldiciendo, me di cuenta que con todo el drama con James había olvidado por completo llevar mi medicina conmigo. ¡Mala decisión, Bella! ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada y estúpida? Levantando la vista, mi corazón se detuvo por la expresión en el rostro de Emmett.

"Voy a ser tío," susurró asombrado, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja, girando la prueba de embarazo, revelando el signo de más de un brillante color azul.

* * *

 _ **¡Ups! Resultó verdad jajaja. Algunas ya lo habían comentado en el adelanto y sí, lo que empezó como un ardid para darle un mensaje a Edward terminó siendo verdad. Obviamente, está noticia será una conmoción para todos empezando por la embarazada, ya que no se lo esperaba. ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward al enterarse? ¡Imagínense! ¿Y será que funcione la treta de Bella o solo los ponga en peligro? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y como sé que a todas les gustaría saber la reacción de Edward, no solo a la desaparición de Bella sino ahora también al embarazo, les informo que la autora hizo el siguiente capítulo en Edward POV, así que en él sabremos qué piensa Edward y lo que ha pasado desde que fue herido. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo, díganme qué les pareció el capi, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que suceda ahora. Sus reviews siempre son importantes para nosotras, los leo todos y el recibirlos es un incentivo para continuar haciendo esto para su diversión, además con ellos me instan a darles los capis más pronto, como creo que querrán el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Bertlin, torrespera172, liduvina, miop, May Cullen M, Tecupi, Lore, Gabriela Cullen, MontseZDiaz, paupau1, J, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Rosy Canul, MariePrewettMellark, Vrigny, nydiac10, aliceforever85, Juliana masen, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, erizo ikki, Mafer, jupy, cavendano13, angryc, Sully YM, Manligrez, JessMel, alejandra1987, andreasotoseneca, lagie, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, Hanna D.L, Maryluna, seelie lune, esme575, EriCastelo, Abigail, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Shikara65, Adriu, piligm, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Melina, rjnavajas, Yendry Villachica, DenniChavez, freedom2604, anakarinasomoza, PRISOL, saraipineda44, Katie D.B, injoa, BereB, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea muy pronto ;)**_


	22. Las Mejores Amigas de Bella

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintidós: Las Mejores Amigas de Bella**

 **EPOV**

Nadaba en una confusa y basta oscuridad, lo únicos rayos de luz eran los sueños. Mis sueños eran agitados con visiones de ella, como siempre. Riendo y sonriendo, sus intensos ojos chocolate centellando. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y a partir del momento en que la vi, un instinto primitivo muy dentro de mí me dijo que ella era mía. Mía. Empapada de sangre y aterrorizada, de pie frente a una deteriorada tienda a las dos de la mañana, estaba mi Bella, mi futuro, mi vida, mi todo. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron fue como si algo simplemente hiciera clic, pero cuando di ese primer paso hacia ella, corrió. Y la seguí, porque sabía que no podía dejarla escapar.

Buscando en las sucias calles de Memphis, no pude encontrarla. Me puse furioso, maldiciendo y gritando, desahogando mi agresividad en un maldito coche pedazo de mierda estacionado a un lado de la calle. Tal vez sea impredecible, pero no siempre soy el bastardo desalmado que la gente cree que soy. Memorizando el número de placa de ese patético coche, me aseguré de enviarle al dueño el dinero suficiente para pagar el valor de su vehículo, multiplicado por diez.

Nunca pensé mucho en Dios antes de conocer a Bella, pero aun con toda la mierda que hemos pasado, me doy cuenta que de alguna forma el tipo de arriba debe estar de nuestro lado. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que estuviera buscando un bar para remodelar, un bar en el que da la casualidad que ella trabaja, en una ciudad con una población de más de seis millones de personas? Escasas.

El sueño cambió. Ahora está acostada junto a mí, su rostro retorciéndose por el dolor cuando injustamente le propongo convertirse en algo que ella nunca podría ser. Qué tonto fui. Al pensar que la había perdido para siempre, dejé el departamento de mierda, pero no fui muy lejos. Me senté en los escalones del frente por horas, deseando volverme un hombre más fuerte, un hombre que no estuviera aterrado de fallarle a su padre y al imperio que había creado. Finalmente, me fui, pero no antes que Angela su amiga y vecina, con un rostro solemne, se detuviera en esos escalones antes de entrar al complejo de departamentos.

"He escuchado cosas muy malas de usted, señor Cullen," dijo de pie a mi lado, su delgada y delicada mano oscura tocando ligeramente mi hombro. "Pero también he escuchado cosas buenas. Dona a organizaciones benéficas y ayuda a ciudadanos pobres en esta comunidad. Solo hágame un favor… si esto… entre usted y Bella continúa, haga lo correcto para ella. Ella es una persona muy buena y necesita algo de felicidad en su vida. No lo arruine." Y con una suave sonrisa triste, se fue, desapareciendo dentro del edificio dejándome en esos fríos y solitarios escalones reflexionando en cómo podría ser el hombre que Bella merecía.

El último sueño fue aterrador. Desperté con el sonido de un disparo. Bella se sentó en la cama a mi lado, aferrada a las sábanas de la cama. Le ordené que entrara a mi cuarto de seguridad. Su rostro triste y horrorizado, fue lo último que vi antes de salir furtivamente hacia la noche. El disparo, claramente utilizado para sacarme de la casa, fue hecho por nadie más que Embry Call, que salió disparado después que yo cayera al suelo, justo cuando Jasper corrió al patio y me metió. Vi el rostro de Bella una vez más después de eso, pero la imagen estaba confusa por el dolor y las voces… suaves voces femeninas. El dolor era tan intenso que apreté mis dientes, deseando que desapareciera mientras luchaba por ver su rostro una vez más. No estaba. No solo en mi cabeza, sino tampoco a mi lado. Ya no podía sentirla, y esa idea ardía y me hería más que el dolor que sentía cerca de mi hombro izquierdo… cerca de mi corazón. Mi corazón. Bella es mi corazón.

"¡Llama a la enfermera! Creo que necesita que lo seden de nuevo," se escuchó la voz de mi hermana, sonando frenética y muy lejana.

¿Sedarme? ¡Qué demonios! Luché por abrir mis ojos y lo hice, apenas, pero lo suficiente para ver la figura pequeña y borrosa de mi madre inclinándose sobre mí, su expresión devastada por la preocupación.

"No puedo sentirla," grazné, mi voz débil y entrecortada por falta de uso. Obligando a mis ojos a abrirse por completo a través del aturdimiento. Se movieron rápidamente por la habitación, recorriendo al pequeño grupo de gente reunida ahí mirándome, de forma solemne y morbosa. Rose estaba a un lado de Alice, dándole una cautelosa mirada vacilante. Algo estaba mal. Algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo acostado en esta extraña y desconocida habitación, rodeado por estas personas.

"¡Está delirando!" Rose le siseó a Alice, que sacudió su cabeza deliberadamente.

"No, no lo está," respondió. "Está soñando con Bella." El rostro de Rose cayó mientras yo la miraba. Después de fruncir sus labios, se dio la vuelta completamente, ahora dándome la espalda, eludiendo mi penetrante mirada para ver por un gran ventanal en la extraña habitación.

Mi padre apareció al pie de la cama, su expresión normalmente fría ahora contraída por la preocupación. Trató de ocultarlo, pero falló miserablemente. Bajé la vista a mi cuerpo, haciendo una mueca al ver el cabestrillo en mi brazo izquierdo y una intravenosa terminando en la curva de mi brazo derecho, que estaba amoratado y adolorido. Una sábana blanca me cubría hasta el cuello, y una delgada manta de algodón color verde menta me arropaba hasta arriba de mi cintura. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, observé mi entorno y comprendí que estaba en un hospital. El sueño cruzó por mi mente y jadeé en pánico. Esa noche fue real. No fue un sueño. Me habían disparado… y Bella no estaba en esta habitación.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Bella?" Siseé, estirando mi mano para aferrarme al duro barandal de plástico de la cama con mi mano derecha. Lo agarré con tanta fuerza que las venas que corrían bajo mi piel pálida se saltaron en el dorso de mi mano.

Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas en silencio, salvo por Rose que seguía mirando por la ventana. Mi madre palmeó mi mano con ternura, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre para silenciar su sollozo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió apresuradamente sin decir nada de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso. Justo al otro lado de la puerta, vi a Sam, que me dio una sonrisa amarga antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta.

"Hijo, tienes que calmarte antes de explicarte todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que te dispararon," dijo mi padre, rodeando la cama y acercando una silla a donde yacía. Se sentó, cruzando una pierna por el tobillo sobre la otra, la orilla de su pantalón de vestir se subió un poco. Entrelazó sus manos, mirándome con seriedad. Alice y Rose dejaron en silencio la habitación, las dos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cerrando mis ojos, tomé respiraciones profundas, tratando en vano de calmarme lo suficiente para hablar con mi padre. El desastre de Acción de Gracias todavía fresco en mi mente, pero de algún modo lo hice a un lado, consciente que mi ira no tenía que interponerse en lo que sea que mi padre necesitaba decirme sobre Bella. Aclaró su garganta y abrí mis ojos, mirándolo, deseando en silencio que hablara.

"Edward, al parecer Liam ha estado filtrando información a Jacob Black. Cuando cambiaste el código de la puerta de entrada obviamente le envió un mensaje a Jacob y le dijo cuál era el nuevo código. Embry no solo estaba trabajando para James Hunter, sino también para Jacob Black. Embry le dijo a Bella y a Alice, justo antes de que Bella lo matara, que James abordó a Jacob con una proposición… una proposición de aliarse, asesinarte y secuestrar a Bella. Después que el doctor nos hizo saber que estabas estable, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Ben y Sam se fueron del hospital a dar su declaración oficial a la policía," dijo, suspirando suavemente. "Cuando dejaban la estación de policía, Jacob Black llegó y él y Bella intercambiaron palabras."

Mis ojos se estrecharon ante la mención de Jacob Black y luego se ampliaron cuando mencionó que Bella mató a Embry. Sabía que un día Jacob Black intentaría eliminarme, pero aliarse con el hombre que secuestró y violó a Bella, bueno, eso era realmente bajo incluso para ese falso bastardo. Y Embry… podría arder en el infierno para lo que me importaba.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Pregunté, mirando a los ojos de mi padre.

Suspirando pesadamente, dijo, "Según dijeron Sam y Ben, Bella le dijo al señor Black que le diera sus saludos a Liam. Ella descubrió por su cuenta que él te había traicionado cuando no lo vio por ningún lado durante el ataque a tu casa. Cuando Bella y los otros dejaron la estación de policía los siguieron… y les dispararon. Sam y Ben dijeron que Jasper y Bella respondieron al fuego, para entonces disparar y matar a los hombres en ese coche. Después de eso, Jasper hizo que Sam los dejara en el paraíso de las putas… y no se les ha visto o tenido noticias de ellos desde entonces," terminó.

"¿Sam la dejó en el paraíso de las putas?" Dije furioso, y de pronto mi rostro ardía. "Sam es su guardaespaldas. Lo contraté para protegerla. ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo dejarla en el paraíso de las putas?!"

"Edward… ¿te opondrías a un Jasper armado?" Mi padre preguntó, levantando una elegante ceja.

En eso tenía razón. Jasper Swan y Jacob Black eran completamente diferentes uno del otro, pero muy parecidos de muchas formas. Los dos daban la impresión de ser guapos y encantadores, con una sonrisa serena y carácter amable, ocultando el monstruo que acechaba en su interior. La diferencia entre ellos era que Jasper se preocupaba mucho por Bella, mientras que Jacob usaba los demonios del pasado de ella para llegar a mí. No era un secreto que Jasper hacía que me cagara del miedo desde que lo conocí, sin embargo, sabía que él quería lo mejor para Bella y la protegería hasta el día en que muriera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el hospital?" Pregunté, ignorando su pregunta sobre Jasper. Mi padre comenzó a verse incómodo, al moverse en su silla, descruzar las piernas y ponerse de pie. Colocando su mano cerca del botón para llamar a la enfermera, le di una mirada penetrante con mi corazón acelerándose.

"Una semana, hijo. Has estado sedado una semana," me dijo en voz baja cuando empecé a enfurecerme.

"¿UNA SEMANA? ¿Me estás diciendo que Bella ha estado desaparecida por una semana y todos ustedes me han mantenido inconsciente todo el tiempo?" Grité, tratando de mover mi brazo herido hacia la derecha en un intento de arrancarme la intravenosa. Un dolor punzante me atravesó, pero lo ignoré, mordiendo el interior de mis mejillas hasta que probé la sangre.

"Has estado teniendo pesadillas y gritando por el dolor. Tuvimos que mantenerte sedado por tu propio bien," dijo, y empecé a reír de forma maniática viendo a mi padre presionar el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

"¿Crees que una enfermera puede evitar que salga de este puto hospital?" Pregunté, tratando en vano de dejar los confines de mi cama. Mi papá prácticamente soltó una risita, el sonido era tan extraño viniendo de él que provocó que me detuviera, justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¿Llamó?" Dijo una voz masculina, y un hombre tan grande como un oso grizzli entró pesadamente a la habitación. Fácilmente tenía el tamaño de Emmett con cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y una barba crecida. El uniforme azul rey que traía puesto era una talla más pequeño, revelando sus músculos abultados. Vio mi apariencia desordenada y sacudió su cabeza deliberadamente.

"El señor Cullen dijo que serías un problema," se echó a reír, sonriendo cuando prácticamente volvió a subir mis piernas colgando sobre la cama con un empujón. El movimiento sacudió mi hombro, y aullé por el dolor.

"Aw, mi culpa, hombre," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que revisaba la posición de mi intravenosa. "Supongo que tal vez la próxima vez lo pensarás dos veces antes de tratar de salir de la cama sin permiso."

"No necesito tu puto permiso," dije furioso mientras trataba de patearlo. Él se alejó fácilmente de un salto, mientras mi padre se quedaba sentado, riéndose entre dientes y sacudiendo su cabeza deliberadamente.

"¡Déjame salir de aquí o cortaré tu maldita garganta!" Grité, pateándolo otra vez. Sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo, agitándola en al aire para provocarme. Pensando que estaba a punto de apuñalarme con ella, me preparé, listo para el ataque, pero en vez de eso quitó la tapa, agarró el tubo de la intravenosa y metió la aguja en un puerto. Grité en protesta cuando sentí el ardor en mi vena, con el rostro del enorme hombre sonriéndome perversamente justo antes de desmayarme.

Desperté un poco más tarde, la habitación ahora envuelta en oscuridad, la única luz viniendo de la televisión montada en la pared y una lámpara delgada sobre un pequeño lavabo a mi izquierda. Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la habitación oscura, con mi mente aturdida por las drogas, vi a mi hermana que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, viendo la ciudad debajo. Su cabello negro normalmente perfecto estaba desaliñado y llevaba puestos tenis y ropa deportiva color rosa, nada característico de Alice el no usar ropa de diseñador. Se veía pequeñita en el sillón reclinable, sus largas piernas pegadas a su pecho, con sus brazos envolviéndolas y su barbilla descansando sobre sus rodillas. Al oír que me movía en la cama, giró su cabeza, dándome una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde está ese enfermero?" Gemí, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas por los medicamentos. "Lo mataré aunque sea lo último que haga."

Se echó a reír, con la verdadera risa de Alice. El sonido tintineó y reverberó contra las paredes de la solemne habitación de hospital mientras sacudía la cabeza y sonreía. "Ya está fuera de guardia, pero deberías ver el que tienen trabajando esta noche. Es mucho más grande y no tan amable."

Haciendo una mueca al escuchar sus palabras, suspiré, frotando mi rostro con mi brazo bueno. La línea de mi mandíbula estaba un poco áspera, necesitaba una buena afeitada. Mi hombro no estaba tan adolorido como la última vez que desperté, y vagamente me pregunté si seguían llenándome de medicamentos para el dolor, sin mi consentimiento.

"¿Dónde están nuestros padres?" Pregunté, descansando mi cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

"Les dije que fueran a casa y descansaran un poco," respondió, dándome una suave sonrisa. "Mamá estuvo sobre ti todo el tiempo que has estado inconsciente. Se está volviendo bastante molesto."

"¿Ha habido alguna noticia de Bella, Jasper o Emmett?" Pregunté, viendo su sonrisa desvanecerse de su rostro cuando frunció el ceño.

"No," susurró, volviéndose una vez más hacia la ventana. "Ninguna en absoluto."

Alice me contó sobre esa noche, su voz tranquila y seria al describir cómo Bella salvó su vida. Mi frente se arrugó al pensar mientras ella describía a la chica de nombre Leah, un nombre desconocido para mí. Determiné que era uno de los socios de James, ya que conocía la mayoría de los nombres de la gente que estuviese trabajando para la familia Black. Me contó lo mucho que extrañaba a Jasper, pero sabía que hizo lo correcto al ocultar a Bella. Eso me puso furioso, pero no dije nada, apretando la mandíbula con enojo, con culpabilidad al pensar en cómo había fallado en protegerla. Mi hombre infiltrado también me falló, al no advertirme del plan de Jacob y James para asesinarme y secuestrar a Bella, a menos que me hubiese traicionado como lo hizo Liam, haciéndome creer que estaba de mi lado cuando todo el tiempo estaba con Jacob. Sí, muy pronto le haría una visita a Quil.

Alice explicó que nuestro padre se hizo cargo del negocio en mi ausencia, y estaba agradecido, pero aun así eso no disminuía la rabia que sentía por la forma en que actuó en Acción de Gracias. Alice pasó a decirme cómo nuestro padre se disculpó con Bella antes de que se fuera, dándonos su bendición y suplicándole su perdón. Ahora, eso sí me sorprendió, porque Carlisle Cullen, como yo, no se disculpaba por sus acciones a menos que estuviera tan consumido por la culpa que no pudiera vivir otro día sin corregir sus errores.

Interrumpí sus divagaciones sobre el club, diciendo con voz seria, "Alice… tengo que salir de una puta vez de aquí. Bella está allá afuera en alguna parte. ¿Qué pasa si está herida… o peor?" La pregunta quedó en el aire mientras nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Edward… sé exactamente cómo te sientes," susurró, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "Pero el doctor dio órdenes estrictas. No debes irte por al menos unos días más. ¡No creo que estés consciente de lo afortunado que eres de que la bala no le diera a un hueso o una arteria o peor! ¡Esa herida se tomará un tiempo para sanar y ese cabestrillo… tendrás que usarlo durante tres meses! Además, está la terapia física. Eres zurdo así que te tomará algo de tiempo adaptarte a utilizar tu brazo derecho."

"¿Tiempo?" Dije, riendo con amargura. "No tengo tiempo para esa mierda. ¡Necesito encontrar a Bella en este puto momento!" Mi voz se hizo más fuerte mientras hablaba, fulminando a mi hermana con la mirada. Ella se veía como si nada devolviéndome furiosa la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Solo unos días más, hermano," me dijo. "Es todo lo que pido. Si no lo haces por ti, por mí, por mamá, o por papi, hazlo por ella. ¿Crees que estará feliz de enterarse que desobedeces las órdenes del doctor, corriendo de aquí para allá buscándola? Bella es una chica inteligente, y si la conozco como creo que lo hago, te enviará un indicio… algo para informarte que está bien."

Después de considerar sus palabras, asentí con aire pensativo, pero sin intenciones de tomármelo con calma. Tan pronto como me levantara de esta perra cama iba a cazar a cada maldito hombre y mujer que hubiese tenido alguna participación en esa dolorosa noche y los mataría con mi brazo bueno.

De modo que me quedé en esa maldita cama por unos días más, fulminando con la mirada a cada doctor, enfermera y persona con buenos deseos que pasaba por aquí. Los únicos que escapaban de mi furia eran mi familia, guardaespaldas y amigos cercanos. Entonces, un día que yacía en la mierda de cama de hospital rodeado por malditas flores y globos, las amigas de Bella, Tia y Carmen se presentaron. Estaba solo en la habitación considerando torturar y asesinar cuando Sam las dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de ellas. Me incorporé en seguida, mi boca abierta para preguntar si alguna de ellas había tenido noticias de Bella, pero las palabras ni siquiera salieron de mi boca cuando Tia caminó directamente a mi cama y me picó con su pequeño dedo, justo donde se localizaba mi herida de bala.

"¡Mierda!" Grité, haciendo una mueca por el dolor al mismo tiempo que miraba furioso a la chica bajita. "¿Por qué demonios fue eso?"

"¡Eso fue por golpear a Sam, bastardo engreído!" Gritó, golpeando nuevamente el área, haciéndome aullar.

"¡Y eso es por ser un cretino!" Chilló, golpeándome una vez más. Carmen estaba detrás de ella, sus ojos moviéndose alrededor con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que retorcía su boca de un lado al otro. Entonces Tia me golpeó de nuevo, la herida ahora me punzaba por el dolor.

"¿Eso por qué fue?" Grité, extendiendo mi brazo bueno para protegerme de cualquier futuro ataque de la furiosa chica.

"Eso fue porque acabo de viajar treinta minutos en la lluvia con esta yonqui para llegar aquí. ¡Mira mi cabello! ¡Está todo jodido por tu culpa!" Gritó, su rostro oscuro tornándose rojo al enfurecerse, apuntando con su pulgar hacia Carmen que se movía inquieta detrás de ella.

"¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Esa mierda duele!" Gemí, sujetándome del barandal de la cama por el dolor. Pensé en presionar el botón para llamar al enfermero, pero me sentí como un completo marica por querer hacerlo.

"No se siente bien que te golpeen mientras estás caído, ¿no es así? Tú, jodido lisiado," gruñó, mientras su pequeña amiga morena pretendió poner su brazo frente a ella, en un débil intento de mantener a Tia alejada de mí.

"¡Ahora, cuál es tu plan para recuperar a Bella, porque queremos tener parte en esa mierda!" Tia siseó, sus ojos color chocolate fulminándome con la mirada. "Y ni siquiera pienses en mentirme, tú, asquerosa rata. Ya sé cómo funciona tu mente."

Mis cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa. Ella tenía razón; sí tenía un plan. Pero no involucraba a ningún espectador inocente. En especial no a las amigas más cercanas de Bella.

"No pueden involucrarse," le dije en voz baja, pero con firmeza. "Si algo les pasa a ustedes, Bella me mataría con solo sus manos."

"Y se lo permitiríamos," Carmen finalmente habló, su ojo izquierdo temblando, sus manos vibrando. Bella juraba que su amiga en realidad no tomaba drogas, que simplemente le tomaban el pelo sobre tener una adicción al opiáceo, pero su comportamiento en general sugería otra cosa.

"Déjanos tomar parte en el plan o _yo_ te mataré con _mis_ propias manos," Tia dijo furiosa, haciendo a un lado el brazo de Carmen. "Soy del delta del Mississippi, perra. Soy dura. Puedo caminar descalza por el asfalto caliente y sin inmutarme. ¿Sabes lo que se siente crecer alérgica al césped y los árboles y esa mierda? Me quedaba sentada en mi salón de clases vacío y veía a todos los otros niños jugar en el patio de recreo en el receso a través del vidrio de la ventana. ¿Sabes quién me hacía compañía? Mis amigos imaginarios Roscoe y Boscoe, solo ellos. Aún estoy resentida por esa mierda. Déjame matar a alguien. ¡Por favor, déjame matar a alguien!"

Esta chica está realmente jodida, pero durante sus divagaciones mi mente las incluyó a ella y a Carmen en mis planes. Tenía razón… podría usarlas. Y ella definitivamente era dura… era a la yanqui a la que tenía que vigilar. Cuando empezó a hablar sobre su cadera artrítica, la interrumpí.

"De acuerdo," dije con un suspiro, mi mano desapareciendo en mi cabello ligeramente grasoso y tirando de él con inquietud. Ella hizo una pausa, mi boca formando una línea dura mientras ella me miraba extrañada.

"Este es el plan," susurré, inclinándome hacia adelante. Las dos chicas se quedaron paradas a mi lado en silencio, escuchando con atención mientras les explicaba despacio y con cuidado cómo podían ayudar cada una de ellas. Intercambiaron miradas, asintiendo con firmeza y en seguida aceptaron todo lo que les propuse hacer.

El plan se puso en marcha tan pronto como fui liberado de los confines del hospital. Fue bastante fácil rastrear a la mayoría de los jugadores en el juego malvado de Jacob Black. Mi padre hizo que Jason Jenks, el bastardo repulsivo que se presentó con los archivos de Bella la noche de Acción de Gracias, me consiguiera toda la información que necesitaba. Jenks era un investigador privado que mi padre utilizaba de vez en cuando, y su asombrosa habilidad de encontrar información de quien sea funcionó perfectamente a mi favor. Nos detuvimos en el cementerio local en un coche sin placas, Sam y Ben al frente, Carmen, Tia y yo en la parte de atrás. Carmen estaba impecablemente arreglada en un vestido corto ajustado, gafas oscuras y su cabello normalmente lacio, rizado de las puntas. Ella y Tia estaban haciendo el papel de cebos, y mientras le daba a Carmen un ramo de rosas color rojo sangre, enfaticé la importancia de que mantuviera las gafas puestas, ocultando sus ojos posiblemente nerviosos. Asintió con aire solemne, al haber tomado una pequeña pastilla blanca de camino ahí. Lo que haya sido obviamente la relajó, porque no había temblores, ni movimientos nerviosos en absoluto.

Mi plan empezó con Quil. Cada domingo Quil conducía al cementerio a dejar flores en la tumba de su madre. Era un dulce cabrón. Mi padre estaba estacionado varios lugares por delante de mí, en un viejo sedán color canela, con los vidrios ligeramente tintados. En el coche con él estaba Marcus y Alec, solo dos de los muchos locos italianos que habían trabajado para mi padre en los últimos años. Eran los hijos de perra más despiadados que podrías conocer.

Carmen salió del coche y desapareció sobre la colina, justo hacia donde la dirigí, abriéndose paso a través de las lápidas y monumentos angélicos. El objetivo de Carmen era simple; pretender que visitaba una tumba y verse tan angustiada por la pena que fuera incapaz de volver al vehículo. Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando nerviosos a que regresara por varios minutos hasta que finalmente, vi su pálida figura en la cima de la colina de regreso, con Quil a su lado. Estaba sollozando, tambaleándose y apoyándose pesadamente en él mientras la acompañaban al sedán frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, mi atención se desvió de ella cuando escuché el jadeo de Tia a mi lado.

"¡Ese hijo de… ese es el tipo con el que Carmen ha estado saliendo!" Tia siseó, viendo furiosa por la ventanilla oscura, señalando a Quil. "¡Dijo que su nombre era Michael!"

Mmmm, eso explicaba mucho. Quil obviamente salió con Carmen para averiguar todo sobre el paradero y actividades diarias de Bella, probablemente también le extraía información sobre mí. Sujeté el asiento de cuero debajo de mí con mi mano buena, frunciendo el ceño, sin desear nada más que salir disparado del coche y arrancarle la cabeza a Quil.

Pero eso no era parte del plan.

Carmen utilizó sus lágrimas, que probablemente eran reales, y su falso duelo para atraer a Quil al coche de Carlisle. Cuando estaban a menos metro y medio de él, la puerta trasera se abrió y Alec salió forzando a Quil a echarse en el suelo y lo apuñaló en el cuello con una leve dosis de tranquilizante para caballos. Cuando comenzó a desmayarse Carmen lo pateó con sus brillantes zapatos negros, cuando uno de los tacones se hundió en la tierra ligeramente húmeda y se atascó ahí. Eso no la detuvo, y Tia y yo nos reímos con fuerza cuando se quitó sus pantimedias y las metió en la boca de Quil mientras él protestaba levemente antes de quedar inconsciente. Alec y Marcus lo arrojaron en el maletero y Carmen regresó a nuestro coche, con el ceño fruncido, un zapato puesto y el otro en la mano, y su rímel corrido sobre sus mejillas rojas por la ira.

Llevamos a Quil a la casa de mi padre donde lo atamos a una silla en el sótano, torturándolo por información de Bella, James, y Jacob por horas cuando finalmente despertó. Gritó y se retorció por el dolor mientras mi padre marcaba maliciosamente un lado de su rostro con un atizador, la carne enroscándose y dejando expuesto el tejido subcutáneo debajo, el olor a piel quemada flotando en el aire.

Fue necesario clavar sus manos a la silla, lo que hice con gran dificultad ya que solo tenía un brazo bueno, para que finalmente hablara. Admitió todo desde seguirnos a Bella y a mí, reportándoselo a Jacob hasta usar también a Carmen por información sobre nosotros. Cantó como un pájaro, dándonos nombres e información de todos los implicados, incluyendo a los cabrones que trataron de secuestrar a Bella en ese callejón oscuro la noche que la conocí. Al parecer eran excompañeros de prisión de James que le debían un favor.

Lo único que no sabía era dónde estaba James, Leah, Bella o los chicos. Vi la verdad en sus torturados ojos, justo antes de que yo asintiera con aire solemne, deseándole buena suerte en el más allá, y le cortara la garganta con el cuchillo de caza de mi padre. Sus ojos se abrieron por el terror antes de cerrarse. La sangré brotó de su cuello y se derramó sobre su traje oscuro, goteando al suelo y cayendo por el drenaje que Carlisle había instalado justo para esas ocasiones. Alec y Marcus se acercaron discretamente para deshacerse del cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una gruesa lona negra. Estaría flotando en el Mississippi antes del amanecer.

Tia y Carmen estaban en una esquina y observaron todo el espectáculo, resueltas.

"El siguiente," dijo Tia con un tono de voz aburrido, soplándole a sus uñas que había pintado con una mierda negra brillante durante la tortura de Quil, provocando que mi distinguido padre aullara de la risa. Después de eso, en seguida congenió con las amigas de Bella y su actitud despreocupada con matar gente para encontrar a su querida amiga.

Tia y Carmen siguieron trabajando como mis cebos, tomando turnos atrayendo hacia mí a los miembros incautos del equipo de Jacob. Él me evadió durante todo mi plan homicida mientras seguíamos eliminando a cada uno de sus hombres. La policía básicamente miró hacia el otro lado, más preocupados por perder los fondos que mi familia les proporcionaba año tras año que por la desaparición de un montón de aspirantes a matones. Además, ayudó que yo tenía una pila de fotos del jefe de policía en posiciones comprometedoras con una prostituta de dieciséis años llamada Lola.

Unos días después escuché rumores que Jacob planeaba huir del país, tal vez a México. La policía le advirtió que no dejara la ciudad, pero ellos aseguraban no tener evidencia sólida relacionando la invasión de mi casa directamente a Jacob, por lo que no se habían hecho cargos contra él, dejando a Jacob libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

A Jacob le quedaban dos colaboradores, Paul y Jared, hermanos gemelos que también eran sus primos distantes. Además de esos dos y su padre, Billy, que recientemente había sufrido una embolia y actualmente se consumía en una costosa clínica de asistencia privada, toda la familia de Jacob había muerto, asesinados por mí, mi padre y nuestros hombres… con la ayuda de nuestros cebos, por supuesto.

Sam, Ben y yo estábamos en el espeso bosque, a un lado del camino, cerca de la pretenciosa casa de Jacob Black en Collierville, un suburbio de Memphis donde residían principalmente ciudadanos de clase media alta. Tenía un lindo hogar, supongo. No era nada comparado con el mío, pero considerando que el suyo no había sido víctima de una reciente escena del crimen, diría que él tenía la ventaja en lo que se refería a vivienda. Habíamos estado por horas en el coche cuando Ben vio la SUV blanca de Jacob salir de su propiedad de acceso controlado.

"Solo quiero que sepas que matar hombres malvados es una cosa, pero a animales inocentes es otra," Carmen murmuró con aire de culpabilidad a mi lado, metiendo mechones sueltos de su cabello bajo su gorra de algodón negra. "¡Ahora me voy a ir al infierno, lo sé!"

"Yo, por el contrario, pienso que todos los animales deberían morir," Tia dijo con una mueca, mirando hacia la oscuridad. "Los animales y los bichos. Todos deberían morir."

Extraje con tortura cada uno de los códigos de la casa de Jacob de sus hombres, pero en seguida me enteré que tenía un patio lleno de pitbulls entrenados. Los perros eran una casualidad menor y fácilmente nos deshicimos de ellos. Temprano esa noche, las chicas tomaron turnos arrojando carne molida envenenada con anticongelante sobre el enorme muro de piedra color beige que rodeaba la propiedad de Jacob mientras nosotros hacíamos guardia cerca, con las armas en mano en caso de que nos vieran. No se llevó mucho tiempo para que el anticongelante hiciera efecto matando a los perros en cuestión de horas.

"Esos no eran animales inocentes. Esos pitbulls eran asesinos entrenados, y puedo asegurarte que están mejor muertos que con Jacob Black. Se sabe que le gusta meterlos en peleas de perros de vez en cuando, y pelean hasta morir, destrozándose entre ellos."

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor," Carmen hizo un puchero, mirando furiosa por la ventana hacia al propiedad de Jacob. Su frente estaba arrugada con líneas de culpabilidad y Tia puso los ojos en blanco al ver el remordimiento de su amiga.

"¿Estamos listos para entrar?" Le pregunté a Sam y a Ben, que asintieron con aire solemne. Salimos del coche, el guiño pícaro que Sam le dio a Tia antes de que nos fuéramos no me pasó desapercibido. El ver la sonrisa tímida de ella en respuesta casi provocó que me cayera, la expresión extraña en su rostro normalmente ceñudo. Las chicas se quedaron en el coche oculto en el bosque. Nos mandarían un mensaje de texto una vez que vieran el vehículo de Jacob regresar a casa. Nos acercamos sigilosamente a la propiedad de Jacob, ingresando el código de la reja y entrando furtivamente entre las sombras del terreno. Perros muertos con panzas abultadas yacían cerca, con sus lenguas colgando de fuera y espuma alrededor de su boca. Los arrastramos detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban la cerca de piedra. Al escabullirnos por el terreno, llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la pequeña piscina cubierta de Jacob, protegida de la helada de un invierno inminente.

Desactivé el sistema de seguridad usando el código que le había sacado a uno de los hombres de Jacob. Nos dispersamos silenciosamente, Ben y Sam cerca del frente de la casa mientras yo me sentaba en silencio en la pequeña cocina, cerca de una enorme ventana con vista al patio oscuro. Mi teléfono estaba en la mesa frente a mí y me le quedé mirando por lo que parecieron horas, mi mente perdida pensando en Bella. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La había localizado James? ¿Secuestrado? ¿O estaba segura en alguna parte con Jasper y Emmett, oculta bajo su protectora mirada vigilante? Mi teléfono se iluminó, alertándome que el vehículo de Jacob bajaba por la calle hacia su casa. Él era un asustadizo pedazo de mierda, y tonto como una piedra. Se había llevado a los dos hombres que le quedaban con él a su juego mensual de póker, por temor a que lo atacáramos de la misma forma en que atacamos a sus hombres. Eso no era suficiente para mí. Él envió hombres a mi casa, aterrorizando a mi futura esposa y tratando de terminar con mi vida. Pronto, Jacob Black se encontraría con el mismo destino que concibió para mí.

Sam reactivó el sistema de seguridad una vez que entramos en la casa, y escuché el revelador pitido de la puerta principal abriéndose cuando alguien desactivó el sistema de alarma. Voces masculinas, escuchándose ligeramente ebrias, hicieron eco desde el vestíbulo antes que resonara el estallido de dos tiros limpios. Comenzó una pelea, la voz de Jacob maldiciendo y gritando provocó que esbozara la primera sonrisa real desde que me enteré que Bella había desaparecido.

La habitación se llenó de pronto de un suave resplandor amarillo cuando Ben encendió las luces. Sam sujetaba a Jacob con sus brazos contra su espalda, su cuerpo retorciéndose y girándose al forcejear contra el enorme hombre. Sus ojos castaño oscuros se ampliaron con horror cuando se posaron en mí sentado en su pequeña mesa de roble, mi cuerpo la imagen de la relajación.

"Hola, Jacob," prácticamente ronroneé, sonriendo diabólicamente cuando Sam lo empujó sobre una silla que Ben alejó de la mesa. Sam lo soltó mientras yo sacaba mi arma, una larga pistola negra que giré casualmente en círculos sobre la brillante superficie de roble. Jacob sabía que no debía huir, su vida estaba a punto de terminar y lo supo al verme intensamente a los ojos.

"Cullen," gruñó, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosos de mí al arma. Deteniéndola a medio giro, la amartillé y él se sobresaltó, su cuerpo temblando visiblemente cuando el cañón le apuntó directamente.

"¿Dónde está Bella, Jakey?" Pregunté, acariciando la culata con un dedo firme. Comenzaron a aparecer gotas de sudor en su frente cuando Sam se acercó a él, fulminándolo con la mirada, desafiándolo a hacer un movimiento en falso.

"Yo… no lo sé," murmuró, mirando de mí a Sam. Ben estaba recargado en la pared como si nada detrás de ellos con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Lo último que supe fue que su hermano y su primo huyeron con ella. Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro."

"¿Dónde está James, Jakey?" Entonces pregunté, mi rostro calentándose. Sería mejor que este hijo de perra empezara a hablar antes de que le volara la cabeza.

"No… no estoy seguro," murmuró, gritando cuando lancé mi puño estrellándolo en su nariz. Fue un buen golpe considerando que fue con la mano derecha. La sangre brotó de su nariz rota y jadeó, atragantándose con el líquido que bajaba por el fondo de su garganta. Su nariz comenzó a ponerse de un feo tono de rojo, la sangre acumulándose debajo de la superficie de su piel. Jacob agarró su rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos cuando empezó a llorar como un puto bebé.

"Será mejor que empieces a hablar, hombre. Dame algo, lo que sea, y tal vez te deje vivir," le dije, mintiendo sin problema mientras él me miraba receloso.

"¡No sé dónde están! ¡James dejó la ciudad un día después que Bella! No vas a dejarme vivir," lloró, y juro por Dios que vi como el frente de sus pantalones se tornaba de un tono más oscuro, el olor a orina haciendo que mi nariz se arrugara por el asco.

"¿Te orinaste? ¿Me estás jodiendo?" Fruncí el ceño mientras Sam y Ben empezaban a reírse, el rostro de Jacob se puso rojo por la humillación al mismo tiempo que su nariz continuaba hinchándose. "Jacob, estaba dispuesto a tomármelo con calma contigo, pero ya que no me eres de utilidad, creo que me tomaré mi tiempo torturándote lentamente."

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando cogí el arma, apuntando directamente a su hombro izquierdo y tiré del gatillo. La fuerza del disparó lo lanzó hacia atrás y se volcó junto con la silla. Jacob gritó y se retorció en el suelo, agarrando su herida de bala a la que miraba constantemente mientras yo me levantaba de mi silla cerniéndome sobre él.

"¿Cómo se mantenían en contacto tú y James?" Le pregunté, apuntando mi arma hacia su otro hombro. "Dime y terminaré tu sufrimiento al matarte rápidamente."

"¡Él siempre me contactaba, usando un teléfono desechable diferente cada vez! ¡Lo juro por Dios, Edward, no sé dónde está o cómo contactarlo!"

"Eso no es suficiente," respondí, disparándole en el hombro derecho. Se sacudió y gritó, la sangre ahora cubriendo todo el piso a nuestro alrededor mientras sus párpados revoloteaban, la pérdida de sangre quitándole la vida poco a poco.

"No sé, Edward. Por favor, solo mátame," gimió, la sangre ahora escurriendo de su boca.

"Na, eso es demasiado fácil. Creo que te dejaré sufrir un poco más," le dije, volviéndome a sentar a la mesa. Ben y Sam levantaron nuevamente a Jacob, arrojando su débil cuerpo sobre la silla ensangrentada, los tres viendo como caía y salía de la inconsciencia. Al principio, creí que estaba siendo sincero sobre no saber del paradero de Bella o James. Entonces, empezó a repetir una palabra… una palabra extraña. Era una palabra que antes le había escuchado a alguien, en alguna parte. Al morir Jacob lentamente, escuché la palabra salir de su boca una última vez, la última palabra que dijo antes que su respiración entrecortada se detuviera y su cuerpo inerte se deslizara de la silla hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Preguntó Sam, frotando su barbilla de forma reflexiva, mirándome al otro lado de la mesa.

Pasando los dedos por mi cabello, devanándome los sesos por la procedencia de esa palabra, murmuré, "Tishomingo." Dejamos el cuerpo sin vida de Jacob en el suelo, rodeado por su propia sangre espesa. Los cuerpos de sus hombres yacían sin vida en el vestíbulo, justo donde Sam y Ben les dispararon. La última palabra de Jacob se repetía en mi mente al acercarnos al vehículo, con Tia y Carmen viéndose preocupadas ocultándose en su interior.

Una simple búsqueda en Google en mi teléfono durante nuestro viaje a casa esa noche respondió mi pregunta. Tishomingo era un condado en el noroeste de Mississippi. ¿Significaba la última palabra de Jacob que James, o Bella y los chicos estaban en Tishomingo? ¿Y por qué esa palabra me sonaba tan familiar? ¿La había mencionado Bella antes? Pasamos a dejar a Tia y Carmen a sus respectivas casas, y nos dirigimos hacia la mía, que ya no era una escena del crimen. Dudaba que Bella quisiera seguir viviendo ahí, una vez que la encontrara… y la encontraría, aún si me tomaba el resto de mi vida.

Justo cuando nos detuvimos en mi recién comprada reja de entrada, mi teléfono se iluminó en silencio. El nombre de mi padre y su rostro serio destelló en la pantalla y respondí rápidamente, ya que estábamos a mitad de la noche y él solo llamaría a estas horas por una razón.

Tenía información sobre Bella.

Sam se detuvo en la entrada mientras yo escuchaba hablar a Carlisle en silencio, sus palabras impactándome hasta dejarme sin palabras. Sam apagó el motor, y él y Ben se giraron en sus asientos para ver mi cuerpo rígido con curiosidad. Sentí mi rostro como si estuviera congelado, mi voz desapareció. Cuando Carlisle terminó de hablar, dejé caer el teléfono, olvidando terminar la llamada, el teléfono resplandeciendo brillantemente desde donde estaba en el piso del coche mientras yo miraba hacia el frente, completamente inmóvil.

"La tarjeta de débito de Bella fue escaneada en un pequeño pueblo en Mississippi," susurré, mis ojos ahora desplazándose rápidamente de Sam a Ben. Ellos intercambiaron miradas, con pequeñas sonrisas apoderándose de sus rostros al escuchar la nueva información. "Le dio a la cajera la información de su tarjeta… porque su tarjeta aún está aquí, en la casa. Está en su bolso junto con el resto de sus cosas."

"Esas son buenas noticias, ¿cierto?" Sam preguntó con ansiedad, mirando mi rostro pálido, la sangre lo había dejado hace mucho. "¿Por qué te ves así? ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando…"

"Es lo que compró con esa tarjeta," susurré, gimiendo y recargándome en el asiento, frotando mi rostro con mis manos.

"¿Qué compró?" Ben preguntó, evaluando con cuidado mi expresión.

Una risa histérica dejó mi boca al pensar en la extraña mezcla de emociones que bullían por mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podías estar feliz, triste, aterrado, preocupado, y nervioso, todo al mismo tiempo? Oh, y con náuseas… definitivamente sentía náuseas.

"Tres pruebas de embarazo," me reí entre dientes, riéndome con más fuerza cuando sus bocas se abrieron simultáneamente antes de mirarse el uno al otro en _shock_.

"Mierda, amigo… ¿Bella podría estar… embarazada?" Susurró Sam, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza con asombro. "¿Ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?"

Agarrando mi teléfono del suelo y desplazándome por los números, coloqué mi dedo sobre el que necesitaba. Presioné la pantalla, tirando de la manija de la puerta. Saliendo del coche miré a Ben y a Sam, diciendo por encima de mi hombro. "Primero, vamos a averiguar qué es Tishomingo. Luego, encontraremos a Bella… y a nuestro bebé." Estaba embarazada. Ya no podía sentirla cerca, pero en mi corazón sabía que estaba con vida y bien, por ahí en alguna parte con nuestro hijo creciendo amorosamente dentro de ella.

* * *

 _ **Pues parece que papi Edward está más que feliz por la noticia de que pronto va a ser papá jajaja. Y sin duda eso hará que encuentre a James más rápido. Jacob y todos sus hombres ya no son un peligro para la familia Cullen, ahora solo quedan los más peligrosos, James y Leah. ¿Será que esa última información que recibió de Jacob les sea de utilidad? Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les pareció la participación de Tia y Carmen? Ese par de locas jajaja, pero bueno, han demostrado ser verdaderas amigas al estar dispuestas a lo que sea a fin de encontrar a su querida amiga. Y algunas de ustedes ya vieron que tuvieron razón en desconfiar del nuevo 'novio' de Carmen, en sus reviews varias expresaron su preocupación, solo se equivocaron en quién podría ser, pero sí resultó ser una estratagema para conseguir información de Bella y Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como saben estos días de vacaciones son de mucho trabajo para mí y además de eso tengo visitas, así que mi tiempo ha sido limitado. Pero aquí tienen el capi y espero poder darles muy pronto el siguiente. Y para ello su aliento y agradecimiento siempre son incentivos, así que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que pase ahora. Si no saben qué escribir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que reciben autoras y traductoras por dedicar de su tiempo a su diversión y que nada les cuesta a ustedes usar el cuadrito de abajo y escribir unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento, a fin de contribuir a que el fandom siga vivo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jupy, liduvina, miop, freedom2604, nydiac0, cary, bealnum, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, J, Vrigny, PRISOL, rjnavajas, JessMel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, Kriss21, Iza, kaja0507, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tecupi, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, Maryluna, Adriu, Esal, Shikara65, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Lissette, paupau1, torrespera172, Juliana masen, anakarinasomoza, May Cullen M, maries24, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Katie D.B, alejandra1987, angryc, seelie lune, Pili, EriCastelo, cavendano13, Sully YM, MariePrewettMellark, Say's, Pam Malfoy Black, Rosy Canul, esme575, Hanna D.L, Liz Vidal, melina, andreasotoseneca, DenniChavez, lauritacullenswan, Lizdayanna, Yendry Villachica, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto.**_


	23. Patos de plástico e insinuaciones

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintitrés: Patos de plástico e insinuaciones indeseadas**

¿Embarazada?

"¡Dame esa prueba!" Le dije, arrebatando la pequeña prueba de embarazo de plástico de los dedos de Emmett. Mirándola, sentí que mi estómago se revolvía una vez más a medida que el signo más de color azul parecía hacerse cada vez más grande, destellando como una luz de neón. Esto no podía ser cierto… no podía estar… embarazada. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago mientras miraba a mi hermanastro en _shock_ , su rostro ligeramente emocionado, aunque algo comprensivo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estoy… embarazada?" Pregunté incrédula, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando impactada el indicador en la pantalla. Él cogió una segunda prueba del lavamanos, sosteniéndola para que también en esta pudiera ver el signo más.

"Estás embarazada," confirmó, agitándola en el aire como si fuera una varita mágica. Cogió la tercera prueba y cualquier duda que tuviera ahora despareció por completo cuando me mostró la tercera prueba positiva.

"Es imposible," murmuré, colocando la prueba con cuidado junto al lavamanos, desenredando mis piernas y buscando en el cubo de basura las instrucciones. Esto no era parte del plan… algo salió mal. ¿Pero cómo podría tomar de forma equivocada una prueba de embarazo?

"Esto dice que la prueba puede mostrar resultados positivos acertados diez días después de la concepción… no tengo idea cuánto tiempo tengo," murmuré, hojeando exhaustivamente las páginas. Em comenzó a moverse incómodo cerca de la puerta del baño.

"¿No, uh, necesitas saber cuándo fue tu último… periodo y esas cosas?" Preguntó, su rostro de un vivo color rojo. Pensándolo cuidadosamente, con honestidad no podía recordar cuándo fue mi último periodo. Los últimos meses habían sido un torbellino de actividad, entre conocer a Edward y eludir a James. Entonces me di cuenta de algo alarmante.

"¡Bebí vino anoche!" Susurré con horror, las páginas de instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo se deslizaron de mis dedos entumecidos y ondearon hacia el suelo. ¿Qué pasa si he lastimado al bebé? "Oh, no, Em, ¿qué he hecho?" Lloré, colocando mi mano extendida sobre mi abdomen. Un inmenso sentimiento de culpa remplazó cualquier _shock_ o negación que estuviese sintiendo en ese momento.

"No te preocupes, Bellarina," me dijo con cariño, bajando su mano y palmeando mi cabeza como una niña. "Tío Em se encargará de todo. No te preocupes por nada."

Tiró de mí llevándome a la planta baja, los escalones de madera chirriaron y susurraron bajo nuestro peso. Jasper estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, limpiando su preciada Beretta. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al pensar en un millón de formas para darle las noticias a Jasper.

No me lo pensé por mucho tiempo.

"¡Bella está embarazada!" Emmett anunció con un grito, sentándome con cuidado en el sofá a cuadros desde el que lo fulminé con la mirada. Me envolví con la manta color vino y azul marino que colgaba del respaldo del sofá, evadiendo la penetrante mirada de Jasper. Emmett, se dejó caer junto a mí, atrayéndome a su costado, dejando su pesado brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Así que, supongo que la prueba salió positiva," dijo Jasper en voz baja, mientras atravesaba la habitación y se sentaba en la orilla del sillón reclinable. Dejó caer su rostro en sus manos, frotándolo bruscamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba que una risita sin humor se escapaba de sus labios. "Por supuesto que estás embarazada. Nunca puedes facilitar las cosas, ¿no es así, Bella?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Dije con brusquedad, quitando el enorme brazo de Emmett de mis hombros mientras él me fruncía el ceño ofendido. "¿Crees que planeé esto? ¡No, no planeé nada de esto! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Estoy embarazada! Y tú no me dejas hablar con Edward, que tiene el derecho de saber que tiene una prometida embarazada en alguna parte. James me busca, y ahora no puedo solo preocuparme porque lastime a mi familia, o a mis amigos, sino también a mi hijo no nacido. Me encantaría que todo fuera 'fácil', pero simplemente no lo es, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Edward podría haberla dejado en sus pantalones… no debí haberte dejado dormir con él en la habitación…" Jasper gimió, todavía frotando su rostro con sus manos. Como es típico en Jasper, se estaba culpando por mis transgresiones.

"No podrías haberme separado de él para empezar, y oye, se necesitan dos para el tango. No es como si lo hubiese rechazado, de hecho, normalmente era _yo_ la que lo perseguía a _él_ ," bufé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Además, no me digas que tú y la pequeña señorita Alice no lo han estado haciendo desde el primer día."

Jasper dejó caer las manos de su rostro, viéndose totalmente homicida. Su rostro se tornó a un humillante tono de rojo al mismo tiempo que me fulminaba con la mirada. "Alice y yo no hemos hecho nada más que besarnos. Yo, a diferencia de algunas personas que conozco, respeto la virtud de una mujer…"

"¿Virtud?" Me eché a reír, con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. "Perdí todo sentido de la 'virtud' hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Jasper. Pero esta vez tomé el control de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón y mi alma, y _me entregué_ al hombre con el que deseaba estar. Edward _no me quitó nada_. No me quitó nada pero me dio mucho. Incluso me dio un bebé…"

"Un bebé que tenemos que ver cómo está," interrumpió Emmett, gracias a Dios, terminando nuestra amarga discusión. "Ella bebió algo de vino anoche, así que le preocupa haber lastimado al pequeño. O pequeña."

"¿Qué tanto vino?" Jasper preguntó, sus ojos entrecerrándose al apoyar los codos en sus rodillas e inclinarse hacia adelante. Su mirada era crítica. Se preguntaba dónde había conseguido vino, por qué lo bebí para empezar. Por lo general, no soy del tipo que bebe sola, al ser más que nada una bebedora social.

"Ni la mitad de la botella… tal vez un cuarto. Encontré un poco de vino en un viejo cofre de cedro. Era muscadine, así que solo tomé un poco, por motivos nostálgicos," respondí, encontrando fijamente la mirada de Jasper, tratando de ser tan honesta como pudiera sin contarle realmente sobre el regalo de G. Seguía pensando en ese hombre, y si alguna vez lo viera de nuevo le retorcería el cuello. ¡Qué estúpido plan me había hecho tramar ese vino! Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a que James me encontrara, cuando empecé a formular el plan en mi estúpido cerebro, si significaba que Edward supiera que también estaba a salvo. Pero ahora que estaba embarazada… qué error tan estúpido habría cometido.

Jasper pareció relajarse físicamente, de algún modo. La tensión dejó sus hombros, permitiendo que cayeran ligeramente. Se recargó en el sillón, apretando sus labios al mismo tiempo que me miraba, pasando una mano por sus mechones color rubio miel con aire pensativo. "Esa cantidad de vino no va a lastimar al bebé," me dijo, desviando reflexivamente su mirada para ver hacia la chimenea apagada.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunté, ciñendo aún más la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras Emmett dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio junto a mí. Emmett siempre creía todo lo que salía de la boca de Jasper, sin dudar. Normalmente yo también lo hacía; pero cuando se trataba de mi hijo, quería saber sin lugar a dudas que él o ella estaba bien.

"¿Clases de salud de octavo grado?" Dijo con un resoplido, riéndose un poco. "No sé _cómo_ lo sé. Solo es así… ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eso no es suficiente para mí," suspiré, tirando de un largo mechón de cabello castaño. "Necesito ver a un doctor. Toda la información de mi seguro está en casa, no que fueras a dejar que la usara de todos modos. Por el rastro de papel y todo eso," tragué secamente, con culpabilidad. "¡Nadie va a verme sin un seguro! ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Todos nos quedamos sentados en la sala en silencio, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Mordisqueé lo poco que quedaba de la uña de mi pulgar con mis dientes, royendo los bordes dentados.

"Solo llamemos a Edward," sugirió Emmett, acelerando mi corazón. "Le diremos que estamos bien… averiguaremos si han visto o escuchado de James o Jacob. Incluso podemos ver cómo están Alice y Rose, Bella tiene razón… él se merece saber que ella está embarazada. ¿Qué pasa si fuera Alice? ¿No querrías saber si está embarazada de tu hijo? ¿Te gustaría que lo mantuviera en secreto? Tal vez Edward y Carlisle se encargaron de James y Jacob… tal vez es seguro volver a casa y dejar que Bella vea a un buen doctor. Sabes que Edward contrataría al mejor médico de Memphis una vez que se entere."

"Bien," Jasper suspiró, y juro que me controlé para no darle a mi hermano un enorme beso húmedo en su mejilla por su sugerencia. "Vamos a ir a la ciudad a comparar un teléfono desechable. Llamaremos para averiguar lo que necesitamos saber. Pero yo voy a hablar primero con Edward. No le diremos dónde estamos hasta que sepa que es seguro. No necesitamos que viaje hasta aquí como un maniático con James o Jacob pisándole los talones."

Nos separamos muy adentrada la noche, pensando en que al fin hablaría con Edward después de todos estos días. Después de cepillar mis dientes y deslizarme bajo las mantas, dije una larga oración. Rogué porque todos estuviéramos a salvo, sobre todo el bebé. Mi mano se movió hacia mi vientre mientras me preguntaba sobre la pequeña vida creciendo dentro de mí. Frotando pequeños y tiernos círculos con mi mano donde creía que descansaba mi hijo, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo me sentía sobre estar embarazada. ¿Estaba feliz de estar embarazada? Honestamente no podía decirlo. No había tiempo para felicidad cuando un acosador psicótico estaba en alguna parte allá afuera buscándome. Una intensa sensación de protección por mi hijo no nacido recorrió mis venas al pensar en James o Jacob. ¿Amor? ¿Amaba a este niño? Sin duda alguna. Mataría para proteger al bebé de Edward y mío.

¿Estaría feliz Edward de enterarse que tendría a su hijo? Me gustaría creer que sí. ¿El bebé se parecería a mí, o se parecería más a Edward? Eso fue lo último que pensé al caer en un pacífico sueño. Una visión de una niñita con intenso cabello cobrizo y penetrantes ojos verdes me sonrió en mis sueños. Corrió por un campo lleno de flores silvestres, con cabello largo y ondulado rebotando detrás de ella mientras reía y llamaba a su mami y a su papi. Edward y yo la seguíamos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas al mismo tiempo que compartíamos una sonrisa feliz, viendo a nuestra pequeña dando vueltas, con sus manos llenas de pequeñas flores amarillas. Prácticamente podía oler su aroma en el aire primaveral.

Cuando Jasper dijo que iríamos a la ciudad a comprar un teléfono, no quiso decir al siguiente día. O el próximo, o el siguiente. Fue una semana antes de Navidad cuando fuimos a la 'ciudad', que en realidad fue un pueblo en la dirección opuesta al que habíamos visitado el día que engañé a la señora mayor para que usara mi número de tarjeta débito. Sin embargo, el viaje fue igual de largo, y cuando nos detuvimos en una enorme tienda deportiva de dos plantas no pude evitar mirar a Jasper y Emmett con el ceño fruncido. El viaje me cansó, me dio un poco de náuseas, y estaba cabreada porque Jasper pospusiera nuestra llamada telefónica por tantos días.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Dije con desdén, mirando furiosa a la monstruosidad de edificio. Era color caqui con brillantes letras color rojo anunciando su nombre. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de hombres con _jeans_ y camuflaje. Normalmente, me emocionaba al estar en las cercanías de un edificio desbordándose con equipo para caza y armas, pero ya no más. Porque ahora estaba embarazada. Y, al parecer, las mujeres embarazadas se cabreaban muy fácilmente.

"Me gustaría ver un arma nueva, y necesito algo de ropa. Mi amigo se aseguró de que tú tuvieras suficiente… no se preocupó mucho por mí o Emmett," murmuró con amargura, agarrando la manija y abriendo la puerta del coche. Escuché que Emmett se rio bajito entre su aliento mientras seguíamos a Jasper atravesando el estacionamiento y entrando al edificio. Jasper se refería a G, su misterioso amigo en el que no dejaba de pensar. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en este hombre? Aburrimiento, tal vez. Él ocupaba los momentos en los que no estaba pensando en Edward, el bebé, James o Jacob. Al ser una criatura de naturaleza curiosa, no podía evitar preguntarme sobre G y cómo parecía conocer muy bien a mi primo, que nunca lo mencionó una sola vez. Tal vez era el hecho de que Jasper evitaba hablar de él lo que provocaba que me obsesionara tanto con él. No tendría que esperar mucho para que al menos algunas de mis preguntas fueran respondidas.

Jasper no quería que nos separáramos dentro del edificio. Rodando mis ojos, me abrí paso entre los enormes anaqueles de camuflaje, en dirección al ascensor. Había una fuente de roca a cada lado del ascensor, con centavos resplandecientes de color bronce destellando bajo la burbujeante agua donde descansaban entre las rocas planas. Al meter la mano a mi bolsillo, no saqué nada más que pelusa, encogí mis hombros al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hacía mi silencioso deseo antes de subir al ascensor. Jasper y Emmett estaban a unos metros de distancia, observándome cautelosamente mientras sonreía alegremente y me despedía con la mano, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas del ascensor. El lugar estaba abarrotado y estaría bien. James no me agarraría en un edificio lleno de corpulentos hombres sureños. ¡Lo asesinarían en un parpadeo!

Caminando entre la gran selección de parrillas en la segunda planta, vi la sección de calzado. Pasando por los pasillos, dejé que mis dedos recorrieran las botas de cuero, el recuerdo de Edward dándome mis botas vaqueras pasó por mi mente. No pude contener la sonrisa que iluminó mi rostro al recordar ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo, agradeciéndole por las botas antes de que Rose y Alice nos interrumpieran. La sonrisa se desvaneció y pasé el nudo que se formó en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. ¡Dios, cómo extrañaba a ese hombre!

Limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, escuché el sonido inconfundible de risa y el tipo de música espantosa que tocaban en las ferias y carnavales. La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, mis lágrimas ahora olvidadas, al salir de la sección de calzado y caminar a lo largo del barandal del segundo piso. Más adelante estaba el más grande campo de caza simulado bajo techo que puedas imaginar. Habían montado el juego de manera que pareciera estar realmente en exteriores. Había gigantescos árboles falsos con grandes hojas verdes colgando de sus ramas y un pequeño estanque lleno de patos de plástico flotado. Una cueva de roca se vislumbraba en un rincón con un enorme oso de peluche asomándose de vez en cuando. El sonido de zorros y pájaros cantando fluyó a mi alrededor. Había una pequeñita de unos seis años, con su cabello recogido en dos apretadas coletas, luchando por sostener una pistola falsa de plástico de pie detrás del mostrador que separaba la escena del bosque del mundo exterior. Un pato, un ciervo, un oso o un conejo atravesaba la zona bosque y ella tiraba del gatillo, fallando cada vez. Un hombre mayor estaba a su lado, probablemente su abuelo, con overoles desgastados sobre una camisa a cuadros color azul. Él la animaba en voz baja dándole instrucciones mientras un grupo de adolescentes que estaban cerca se burlaban y le tomaban el pelo.

"¡Eres una niña! ¡Las niñas no pueden disparar!" Uno de los adolescentes se rio, sus ojos pasando de la niñita a donde yo estaba. Me recorrió con su mirada de la cabeza a los pies, sonriendo con suficiencia y dándome un guiño sugestivo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido cuando la niñita comenzó a llorar, dejando el arma de plástico sobre el mostrador y abrazando a su abuelo, que fulminaba a los chicos adolescentes con la mirada.

Bufando, agarré el arma, esperando que quedaran unos cuantos tiros, y comencé a disparar. El pato cayó del cielo, con un gracioso graznido escapando de su pequeña garganta de plástico. ¿El oso? Rugió y gruñó al caer muerto, su cuerpo sin vida desapareciendo robóticamente entre los árboles de plástico y volviendo a entrar a su cueva oscura. El ciervo no tuvo oportunidad. Le di al gigantesco ciervo falso directamente detrás de su hombro derecho, exactamente dónde le daría si fuera uno verdadero. Los conejos tampoco tuvieron oportunidad, y escuché mi estómago gruñir al pensar en un estofado de conejo… mmm… con zanahorias, patatas y cebollas. Todos estaban muertos en cuestión de diez segundos. Fruncí el ceño cuando la ronda terminó, deseando en silencio tener algo de cambio en mi bolsillo para jugar otra vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que disparé un arma, incluso si solo era un arma falsa con balas de rayos láser. Dejando el arma de vuelta en su lugar, encontré la mirada sorprendida de la niñita y su abuelo.

"Nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir menos de lo que eres realmente," le dije a la niña, palmeando su cabeza cariñosamente. Su piel era pálida y adorables pecas salpicaban su pequeña nariz. Los adolescentes refunfuñaron y se quejaron antes de que finalmente se largaran. El hombre mayor se me quedó mirando asombrado, sus sabios ojos viejos sabían que algo no estaba bien con la menuda joven frente a él. Asintiendo un par de veces, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la niñita y se alejaron. Ella me devolvió la mirada asombrada, chupando su sucio pulgar cuando le di una suave sonrisa.

El sonido cercano de aplausos me asustó, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Dándome la vuelta vi a G, que estaba recargado contra el mostrador frente a la escena falsa del bosque aplaudiendo y pretendiendo limpiarse una lágrima. Me le quedé mirando sorprendida, como si fuera un producto de mi imaginación, porque por un momento pensé que lo era. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de color óxido, ocultando lo que sea que estuviera debajo. Los _jeans_ de mezclilla que traía puestos eran azul claro, prácticamente raídos en algunas áreas y sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaban desgastados por el trabajo, no por la moda. En sus pies estaban un par de botas marrones raspadas, las suelas imposiblemente gruesas para uso rudo. El cabello de G seguía despeinado, todavía de color castaño. Su rostro largo y delgado era más guapo de lo que recordaba, pero en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención la primera vez que lo vi. Eso fue antes que desperdiciara mis días preguntándome sobre él.

G me devolvió la mirada, admirando mi cabello largo, ondulado y descontrolado por quedarme dormida con él en una larga trenza húmeda. El clima había estado un tanto extraño. Algunos días estaba frío y caliente en otros. Hoy no estaba muy frío, así que llevaba puesta una sudadera negra en vez de un abrigo, el frente con un cierre de arriba abajo. También traía puestos los mismos _jeans_ y tenis con los que había escapado de Memphis. Sus ojos avellana me miraron con aprobación, y me moví algo incómoda antes de que se posaran en los míos castaños.

"¿Es parte de tu plan llamar la atención? Porque lo estás haciendo maravillosamente," dijo con voz cansina, cruzando los brazos mientras seguía recargado en el mostrador. Tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, recordándome a Jasper. De hecho, había mucho en este hombre que me recordaba a Jasper.

"No estaba tratando de llamar la atención," susurré, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente a nuestro alrededor. La gente pasaba, riendo y conversando entre ellos. Nadie más presenció mi masacre de animales de plástico. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres? Gracias por el vino, por cierto. ¡Eso me explotó justo en la cara!"

Se echó a reír y me tensé al escuchar el sonido. Era despreocupado, muy relajado. "¿Qué te explotó en la cara? Tomaste una mala decisión, ¿no es así? El vino muscadine algunas veces provoca eso."

"Si estás aquí para burlarte de mí, me voy. Puedo recibir ese trato de mi hermano en cualquier momento," murmuré, intentando alejarme. Agarró mi brazo, parándome en seco al acercarme a él. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo mientras me miraba bajo sus anormalmente largas pestañas.

"Vine a ayudarte, eso, si deseas mi ayuda," susurró, su mirada descansando en mi rostro. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse por su proximidad, y por la forma en que me miraba. Mi imaginación estaba muy activa por las hormonas del embarazo, concluí, desechando la sensación de que a este tipo no le importaba lo innecesariamente cerca que ahora estaban nuestros cuerpos.

"¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?" Pregunté, zafando mi brazo de su agarre y dando un paso hacia atrás. Él metió las manos en sus bolsillos, su mirada desviándose hacia la abarrotada tienda a nuestro alrededor.

"Sé dónde puedes encontrar a James. Y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a que lo hagas," respondió, mirando mi labio inferior que terminó entre mis dientes. ¿Este tipo hablaba en serio? Sonrió al ver la expresión en mi rostro antes de darse la vuelta para quedar frente al juego de caza, metiendo unas cuantas monedas de veinticinco centavos en la máquina antes de coger su arma. Una música boba empezó a tocar cuando las criaturas empezaron a salir disparadas del bosque y vi como G eliminaba a cada una de ellas, velozmente y con destreza, casi tan velozmente como yo lo había hecho antes de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

"¿Cómo es que sabes sobre James? ¿Jasper te contó sobre… nuestro pasado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a mi primo?"

Le pregunté, escupiendo finalmente lo que yo misma me pregunté por días. Se rio entre dientes por mi curiosidad mientras seguía eliminando animal tras animal. Era impresionante disparando, le reconocía eso.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas. Sí, conozco tu historia con James," dijo, su voz apenas audible por sobre la música caricaturesca que salía del bosque falso. "Conozco a Jasper desde que éramos niños… y he escuchado tu nombre casi toda mi vida."

"Eso fue lo que dijo Leah," musité en voz alta, mis pensamientos desviándose un poco como ocasionalmente lo hacían. "Dijo que escuchó mi nombre toda su vida… que era letal con un arma." Lo escuché reírse a mi lado y le levanté una ceja, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

"¿Leah? Conozco a Leah," dijo frunciendo el ceño, metiendo más dinero en la ranura cuando avanzó a la tercera ronda. "Crecimos juntos en el mismo hogar de acogida de mierda, como una gran jodida familia. Ella se volvió algo obsesiva contigo con el paso del tiempo. Los celos son una horrible emoción, ¿no crees? Algunas veces me pregunto si esa fue la razón por la que renunció a sus habilidades para disparar y pasó a los látigos, espadas y otras armas difíciles que aprendió a usar. Le encanta mierda como esa. A mí me gustan las cosas simples, un disparo limpio… una bala en la cabeza. O al corazón. Depende del tipo de emoción que esté experimentando en el momento. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Por supuesto que sí. Tú no eras el francotirador que era Jasper, pero conoces el poder de sostener esa arma, a punto de disparar a la cabeza de alguien. Pero, dime una cosa. ¿Cómo es que puedes _no_ hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes dejar de ser esa persona que siempre _naciste_ para ser? ¿Era suficiente ser la compañera de Jasper? Eres mejor que eso, Bella. Eres mejor que el respaldo de alguien. Nunca te dejaría en segundo plano, chica. Será mejor que lo creas."

Charlaba en un tono amigable mientras seguía disparando, y sentí como si mi sangre dejara mi cuerpo y se acumulara en mis tenis. Él creció con Leah… sabía todo sobre mi pasado con James y con Jasper. Solo podía pensar en una forma, una razón por la que supiera todo eso.

"¿Eres un asesino?" Susurré, pero ni siquiera fue una pregunta, porque tan pronto las palabras dejaron mi boca y miré a este aparentemente sencillo chico de campo frente a mí, supe que era verdad. Él me dio una sonrisa coqueta antes de volverse una vez más hacia su juego.

"¿Asesino?" Soltó una risita. "No precisamente. No hago nada gratis, pequeña Bella. Creo que el término 'mercenario' sería más apropiado para mi línea de trabajo. Te escuchas muy sorprendida. ¿Creías que tú y Jasper eran los únicos entrenados para matar? Difícilmente. Hay muchos de nosotros en el mundo, Leah y yo incluidos. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo. Acepto mi destino mientras tú continúas negando el tuyo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Casarte y empezar a tener bebés. Jesús. Es patético, de verdad. Qué desperdicio."

"¿Vas a decirme lo de James o no?" Espeté, totalmente insultada. Cómo se atreve este hombre a criticarme por querer ser normal, tener una familia y una vida propia. No permitiría que este hombre me hiciera sentir mal por desear ser una mejor persona, por enterrar el pasado y empezar un nuevo futuro.

"Claro que lo haré. Pero hay algunas condiciones que van con ello," respondió al empezar la siguiente ronda de su juego. Entrecerré los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada, pero él siguió ignorándome, disparando la ridícula arma una y otra vez.

"¿Qué tipo de 'condiciones'?" Le pregunté con sospecha, de pronto cansada de su estúpido juego. Arrebatando el arma de sus dedos, ignoré su sonrisa al sostener el arma a la altura de mi cintura, disparando perezosamente a los últimos animales de plástico sin apuntar una sola vez. El juego avanzó a la siguiente ronda, pero metí el arma de vuelta en su lugar, molesta con él y el juego, no solo porque estuviera jugando físicamente sino también mentalmente.

"Te diré dónde encontrar a James," respondió, ignorando la masacre de animales de plástico que yo acababa de dejar al darse la vuelta y recargarse una vez más en el mostrador, mirándome fijamente. "Si me llevas contigo cuando vayas por él. Y sin decirle a Jasper o Emmett, solo estorbarían. Solo tú y yo, niña. Esa es la condición… a menos que prefieras quedarte esperando por meses en el bosque a que él mate a todos los que quieres mientras trata de llegar a ti. Y lo hará. No hay duda al respecto sobre eso. He conocido a James y su enfermiza obsesión por ti por años. Quería alejarte de tu familia y hacer equipo contigo, matar gente por dinero. En algún momento perdió el enfoque y su obsesión con la pequeña Bella se convirtió en algo más enfermizo y retorcido. Es momento de eliminarlo, Bella. Y yo puedo ayudarte."

"No puedo ir tras James," susurré, con lágrimas picando en la comisura de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mordía el interior de mi mejilla. "Estoy embarazada." Me le quedé mirando pero no mostró indicios de que mi admisión lo sorprendiera o importara en lo absoluto.

"¿Y? Estás embarazada. Bien por ti. Felicitaciones. Esa es una mejor razón para terminar esto de una vez por todas. ¿Crees que porque estás embarazada, qué, ahora eres más débil? Por favor. ¿Qué le dijiste a ese niñita antes? ¿No permitas que nadie te haga sentir menos de lo que eres? No eres más débil porque estás embarazada."

"No, imbécil," dije furiosa, golpeándolo en el pecho, ignorando la sonrisa que evocó la acción. "Ser débil no tiene nada que ver. Ya no puedo ponerme en peligro. Tengo un bebé creciendo dentro de mí. El bebé de Edward."

"Edward Cullen," él frunció el ceño, mirando furioso por encima de mi hombro, sus ojos color avellana formando pequeñas rendijas. "Ese es un fracasado. Cómo una chica de campo como tú elegiría a un capitalino, no lo entiendo. No es de mi incumbencia, supongo. Tienes que apresurarte y tomar una decisión… ¿quieres mi ayuda o no? Jasper está al otro lado del edificio buscándote mientras hablamos."

"¿Puedo pensarlo?"

"No hay tiempo para pensarlo. Decídelo ahora, en este momento."

"Bien… lo haré. Probablemente no sea mi mejor decisión… pero al parecer todas mis decisiones últimamente han sido malas."

Se rio entre dientes, sus ojos todavía mirando por encima de mi hombro, directamente hacia donde Jasper y Emmett seguían buscándome. Los ojos de G se posaron en los míos una última vez cuando le pregunté, "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Estaré en contacto. No me preguntes cómo, solo ten presente que te dejaré un mensaje en los próximos días."

"¿Cómo… cómo puedo confiar en ti? Ni siquiera te conozco," murmuré, bajando la vista a mis tenis. Él suspiró, moviéndose frente a mí mientras tenía problemas para formular sus pensamientos en palabras.

"Bella, confías en Jasper, ¿verdad?" Asentí despacio, mirando a sus profundos ojos avellana que se movían por todo mi rostro. "Soy su amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Él te ama, pero su protección se interpone en tu camino, ¿no es así?" Asentí y el continuó. "Él me ayudó una vez, y esta es mi forma de pagarle. ¿De acuerdo? Solo… confía en mí. Mírame a los ojos y confía en mí." Lo miré, buscando un destello de algo que no fuera honestidad y lealtad. No estaba mintiendo. Su mirada se intensificó, y cuando sus manos se estiraron para tocar mis mejillas, me tensé, la acción tan parecida a Edward que casi me noqueó.

"Tengo que irme ahora… solo quiero intentar una última cosa," susurró, atrayendo mi rostro hacia adelante y dejando un rápido beso en mis labios. Jadeé por el _shock_ y sentí que su cálido y dulce aliento entró a mi boca antes de que rápidamente se apartara. Su rostro se tornó extrañamente tímido mientras lo miraba primero sorprendida, antes de sentir que me ponía roja por la ira. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a una chica embarazada y comprometida?! Mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis costados mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, mordiendo mi labio con tanta fuerza que sangre tibia entró a mi boca.

"No lamento haber hecho eso," dijo, lanzando sus manos al aire, con las palmas extendidas mientras empezaba a retroceder hacia la multitud de gente que nos rodeaba, con una engreída sonrisa de lado remplazando su sonrisa tímida. "Recuerda, estaré en contacto." Se desvaneció de la misma forma repentina como había aparecido y, al darme la vuelta, vi a mi hermano y a mi primo de pie frente a mí, mirando mi apariencia enojada en confusión.

"¿Qué pasa, Bellarina?" Emmett preguntó con inocencia, sus brazos cargados con bolsas de compras atiborradas de camuflaje y otras cosas diferentes mientras echaba un vistazo a la gente detrás de mí. Jasper estaba a su lado, sus brazos también llenos de bolsas de compras mientras estudiaba mi rostro con aire pensativo. Sintiéndome repulsiva, sucia y culpable, bufé, pasando junto a ellos hacia el ascensor, diciendo por encima de mi hombro, "¡Es hora de irnos chicos!" Ellos intercambiaron miradas confundidas antes de encogerse de hombros y trotar hacia el ascensor, entrando junto a mí una vez que las puertas se abrieron. Dejamos la tienda, y mi mente repitió todo el tiempo los indeseados avances de G.

Jasper se detuvo a comprar un teléfono desechable de regreso a la cabaña, afortunadamente, provocando que todos los pensamientos de G y su beso volaran por la ventana. Estaba prácticamente rebotando por la emoción en el asiento trasero, chillé cuando Jasper hizo la llamada directamente en el estacionamiento de la tienda, temiendo que no hubiera servicio celular en medio del bosque y decidiendo prudentemente no hacer la llamada más cerca del lugar en el que habíamos estado viviendo. Me hizo un gesto para que me callara al presionar un dedo en sus labios, ganándose una mueca y una mirada furiosa de mi parte, y una risita de Emmett. Después de una enorme cantidad de tiempo Jasper empezó a hablar en voz baja y calmada. La voz al otro lado de la línea no estaba muy calmada, ni baja.

"¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BELLA? ¡PÓNLA AL TELÉFONO AHORA!" La voz cautivadoramente familiar gritó enojada, y suspiré en alivio de que no se escuchara diferente y porque todavía se preocupara por mí.

"Cálmate, Edward. Bella está bien. Sabes que no puedo decirte nada a menos que James y Jacob estén muertos, ¿cierto? ¿Están muertos, Edward?" Jasper preguntó, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su abrigo. Me miró a forma de disculpa antes de volver a meter el paquete en su lugar, sus dedos moviéndose nerviosos por las ansias de un pequeño cigarrillo, sacrificando sus propios deseos al no fumar frente a su prima embarazada.

Suspirando, Jasper me dio el teléfono, sacudiendo su cabeza como su forma silenciosa de decirme que no revelara dónde estábamos. Tomando una respiración temblorosa, presioné el teléfono contra mi rostro, cerrando mis ojos e imaginando que él estaba ahí conmigo, en ese momento. Ignorando sus maldiciones y habla desdeñosa, susurré, "Hola, cariño."

Él jadeó bruscamente justo antes de ponerse como loco. "¿Nena? Oh Dios mío. Dime dónde estás. Ahora mismo voy por ti. ¿Estás a salvo? Sé sobre las pruebas de embarazo. Sé que estás embarazada. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? He monitoreado tu actividad crediticia desde el día que desperté en el hospital y Jenks, él es el investigador privado que trabaja para mi familia, él pudo rastrear tus compras. Habla conmigo, cariño."

"Lo haré una vez que me dejes decir algo," me reí, recargándome en el asiento trasero, eludiendo las miradas cautelosas de Jasper y Emmett. "Sí, estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes sobre eso?" Repentinamente la preocupación se apoderó de mí por la simple idea que Edward pudiera no estar feliz con este nuevo… acontecimiento.

"¿Cómo me siento?" Se rio, y pude imaginarlo pasando los dedos por su cabello rebelde. "Si no fuera porque ese bastardo de James sigue por ahí, joder, estaría eufórico. Pero, como están las cosas, él sigue allá afuera y tú no estás aquí conmigo y me estoy cagando del puto miedo preocupándome por ti y nuestro bebé. ¿Dónde estás Bella? ¿Puedes decirme?"

"No," susurré con tristeza, mirando a los dos hombres frente a mí. "No puedo decirte dónde estoy. No me dejan… es demasiado peligroso, cariño. Si James sigue en Memphis es muy probable que siga vigilándote. Ellos no quieren que te siga aquí."

"Sé que están haciendo lo mejor para ti, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade. Los maté a todos, nena. Maté a Jacob, a Quil… incluso cacé a Liam y terminé con su vida. A los únicos que no he encontrado son James y Leah. Es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra," respondió, su voz sonando tensa. "Necesito que me digas algo. ¿Tishomingo significa algo para ti? Fue lo último que dijo Jacob antes de morir…" La sangre se congeló en mis venas al escuchar el último comentario de Edward.

"Es… es donde James me llevó cuando me secuestró," murmuré al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en los míos. Le repetí la información que Edward me dio a Jasper y Emmett mientras Edward esperaba en silencio al otro extremo de la línea. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos al escuchar mi revelación. Y entonces, me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

James no estaba en Memphis o en ninguna otra parte cerca de la cabaña en la que nos habíamos estado ocultando. James estaba en Tishomingo, esperando a que comprendiera lo que él ha sabido todo este tiempo… que la historia terminaría exactamente dónde comenzó. Y comenzó en una desvencijada cabaña para cazar, enclavada en las faldas de escarpada roca caliza, con un frío arroyo atravesando el terreno agreste un poco más allá… un arroyo donde una vez una niñita se bañó y lloró, esperando a que su primo le salvara la vida. Él me dijo que sabría dónde encontrarlo y tenía razón.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Edward, tratando de ocultar el espectáculo de emociones que recorrieron mi cuerpo. ¿Qué importaría si los chicos supieran que James se estaba ocultando en esa cabaña de caza? ¿Aprovecharían la oportunidad de dejarme para ir a cazarlo? ¿Le dirían a Edward dónde encontrarlo, poniéndolo en peligro? G tenía razón; esto tenía que terminar por mi mano y ahora sabía exactamente dónde estaba el campo de batalla. Con su ayuda, y solo su ayuda, terminaría con el juego cruel de James, sin que los chicos se enteraran. "La última vez que te vi, estabas en cuidados intensivos."

"Todo está bien en lo que concierne a la herida de bala," respondió en voz baja, su voz sonando con aire pensativo. Esperaba que no siguiera pensando en Tishomingo. Lo último que necesitaba era que viajara ahí queriendo eliminar a James con un brazo bueno. "Usaré un cabestrillo por un par de meses y mi madre ha intentado que tome terapia física, pero no puedo hacer nada porque estoy jodidamente perdido sin ti, Bella. Te necesito muchísimo, nena."

"También te necesito. Tal vez esto terminará pronto y estaremos juntos otra vez," susurré, con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro al mismo tiempo que él suspiraba pesadamente. Jasper comenzó a hacerme gestos con las manos para que terminara la conversación. Fulminándolo con la mirada, le expliqué a Edward vacilante que tenía que terminar la llamada. Él empezó a protestar y a gritar, provocando que llorara con más ganas. Jasper arrebató el teléfono de mis manos, terminando la llamada y metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo. Lo único positivo fue que no lo arrojó por la ventana, y al secar mis lágrimas imaginé alguna forma de robarle el teléfono, aunque dudaba que Jasper lo permitiera alguna vez.

"Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para preguntar por Alice y Rose," dije con tono acusador, agrediéndolos verbalmente en un intento de hacerlos sentir culpables por terminar la llamada.

"Están bien o Edward habría dicho algo," dijo Emmett, con nerviosismo, sonando como si solo tratara de convencerse con sus propias palabras. Viajamos por el largo trayecto hacia casa, mi rostro pegado al frío vidrio de la ventanilla junto a mí mientras mis pensamientos envolvían a James, G, Edward y mi bebé.

Esa noche, me senté intranquila en una enorme roca cerca de la puerta trasera de la cabaña. La luna llena estaba enorme y brillante en el cielo, la luz blanca se filtraba por las ramas casi secas, proyectando sombras extrañas en mi piel pálida. Una abrumadora sensación de sofocante pánico me invadió al pensar en la decisión que había tomado de cazar a James junto a un hombre que solo había visto dos veces, un hombre que por alguna razón me besó sin mi permiso. Respirando hondo, me obligué a calmarme sintiendo los ojos de Jasper a través de empañado vidrio de la ventana. Como una vez me dijo mi abuela, yo hice mi cama, ahora tendría que acostarme en ella.

Pasaría una semana antes de que viera de nuevo a G. Vendría por mí la noche de Navidad, esperando a un lado del camino de tierra a que lo buscara, con una perezosa sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Y lo buscaría, porque era el momento en que enterraría mi vieja vida y que empezaría una nueva.

* * *

 _ **Bella, Bella, Bella, siempre tomando malas decisiones. Ahora está dispuesta a ir a buscar a James con un hombre que apenas conoce. ¿Por qué creen que G la besó? ¿Por qué le pondría como condición que Jasper y Emmett no supieran nada? Algo en qué pensar… Y al parecer se acerca el momento de la verdad, porque o ella y G dan con James, o lo hace Edward, porque ahora sabe que Tishomingo es donde podría estar James. ¿Quién creen que lo encuentre primero? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué creen que pase ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión, ser agradecidos no les cuesta nada, más que escribir unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aurora, dushakis, MontseZDiaz, nydiac10, bbluelilas, PRISOL, andreasotoseneca, freedom2604, Nelva Robsten, aliceforever85, bealnum, Gabriela Cullen, miop, Maryluna, carol, cary, kaja0507, Juliana Masen, rjnavajas, Manligrez, liduvina, patymdn, Tecupi, JessMel, torrespera172, Sully YM, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, Shikara65, tulgarita, Vrigny, Iza, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, May Cullen M, Arlette, lagie, Bertlin, Esal, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, lauritacullenswan, Lady Grigori, Pili, angrycc, cavendano13, Pili, anakarinasomoza, maries24, EriCastelo, Rosy Canul, injoa, Yendry Villachica, DenniChavez, glow0718, Mafer, Roco, Katie D.B, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Espero que muy pronto ;)**_


	24. Villancicos y cartuchos de escopeta

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro: Villancicos y cartuchos de escopeta**

G dijo que me enviaría un mensaje cuando llegara el momento para irnos a cazar a James. Cada noche me paseaba de un lado al otro de la cabaña con ansiedad esperando noticias de él, Jasper y Emmett me miraban con sospecha mientras luchaba por aparentar tranquilidad, fallando miserablemente. La Navidad se acercaba rápidamente y me esforcé por ignorar la oleada de depresión que amenazaba por consumirme. Me perdería mi primera Navidad con Edward y mis amigos en casa… en casa en Memphis, el único hogar que realmente he tenido en mi vida.

La Nochebuena finalmente llegó y me ocupé en poner un estofado esa mañana en la olla de cocción lenta para que tuviéramos una cena decente esa noche. Emmett, que por alguna razón se había encerrado en su habitación todo el día, finalmente emergió como a la hora del almuerzo, olisqueando el aire con su nariz como un perro gigante. Él y Jasper empezaron a lloriquear y quejarse sobre querer ir a cazar, una tradición navideña no solo en nuestra familia sino también en muchas otras familias sureñas. Traté de no gritarle a sus traseros, pero fue difícil, considerando que sus quejas me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

"¡Vayan a cazar! Estoy bien aquí yo sola. ¡No fui yo la que quiso ocultarse en esta horrible cabaña en primer lugar!" Gruñí, llenando un cubo de agua con jabón antes de arrojarla al suelo. Sí, estaba tan tensa que había recurrido a fregar los pisos a gatas.

"No podemos dejarte sola aquí, Bella… lo sabes," dijo Jasper, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá, observándome fregar el piso. "¿Podrías levantarte, por favor? No deberías de estar haciendo cosas como esa en tu condición."

"Estoy embarazada, no minusválida," despotriqué, empujando el cepillo con firmeza contra el piso sucio de un lado al otro. Él suspiró y se fue, parándose junto a su ventana favorita, mirando al exterior con anhelo.

Emmett se ocupó con el montón de bolsas que había comprado ese día en la tienda de artículos de deportes, algo que hacía unas tres veces al día. La primera vez que vi lo que tenía en esas bolsas, juro que lloré. Emmett compró ropa de bebé para su sobrina o sobrino no nacido. Desafortunadamente, era ropa de bebé toda camuflada… pequeños overoles y baberos camuflados, algunos bordeados con volantes rosados, algunos en azul. La intención era la que contaba y cuando vi lo que había hecho arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor lloriqueando como la hormonal idiota que era. Sin embargo, no solo compró para mí. También había comprado ropa lo suficientemente grande para que le quedara a una niñita de nombre Claire, porque en la mente de Emmett nosotros saldríamos de este bosque, iríamos a casa y él empezaría a ayudar a Rose a recuperarla. En su mente sería algo simple, que solo tomaría un par de meses. Estaba celosa de Emmett y su inocencia, lo que a menudo se confundía con ser simplón o ingenuo.

"Tal vez puedes llamar a tu amigo, G, para que venga a cuidarme mientras ustedes cazan," sugerí, con cautela.

Me había obsesionado con sacarlo disimuladamente en conversaciones con Jasper, simplemente para averiguar más sobre él antes de escapar con él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que podía confiar en él, pero esa pequeña semilla de duda, plantada el día en que acepté su estúpido plan, empezó a arraigarse, creciendo en algo terrible. Este tipo me besó, un tipo que conocí solo una vez, su acción me sorprendió hasta dejarme literalmente muda. Su rostro acercándose al mío, sus labios rozando los míos… eso se reproducía diariamente en mi mente, la culpa impregnando mi cuerpo, aunque claramente no le pedí o quería que me besara.

"Esa no es una buena idea, dejarlo solo contigo," Emmett se rio bajito, rodando los ojos al ver la fea mirada que le dio Jasper desde la ventana. Emmett se volvió de nuevo hacia su montón de ropa, doblándola con cuidado y metiéndola nuevamente en las bolsas.

"¿Y por qué?" Pregunté con curiosidad, dejando de fregar. Jasper me miró y volví a empezar con mi trabajo, agachando mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro rojo, mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho.

"Solo digamos que eres su ídolo," Emmett se rio entre dientes, volviendo a meter las bolsas con cuidado en el rincón de la sala, irguiéndose para limpiar sus manos en sus pantalones camuflados. Juro que los chicos habían estado usando camuflaje completo desde el día que dejamos esa estúpida tienda.

"Em, cierra la boca," murmuró Jasper, viéndose un poco incómodo al eludir ahora mis ojos penetrantes.

"No, Em, creo que deberías explicarte," le dije, arrojando nuevamente el cepillo para fregar en el agua de jabón y poniéndome de pie. Cogiendo el cubo por el asa, lo puse en el fregadero y caminé cautelosamente por el piso mojado, con cuidado de no resbalarme. Dando un suspiro de alivio, me senté en el sofá donde Emmett finalmente se me unió, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro con hoyuelos.

"Jasper y G han sido amigos desde que eran jóvenes, al estar en el mismo tipo de negocio, por así decirlo," dijo, la sonrisa dejando su rostro momentáneamente al pensar en los días en que Pete dictaminaba nuestras vidas. Pero la sonrisa volvió, y juro que sus ojos brillaron cuando miró el rostro rojo de Jasper antes de hablar otra vez. "G acosaba todo el tiempo a Jasper queriendo conocerte. Jasper me dijo que lo encabronaba que cada vez que veía a ese muchacho lo escuchaba preguntar por ti. Supongo que tú eres una leyenda para ese… tipo de gente. Solo digamos que desde hace ya tiempo el tipo ha estado enamorado de la pequeña Bella. Mató a Jasper llamarlo y pedir su ayuda. Nunca quiso que conocieras al tipo."

"Entonces, ¿G es un francotirador?" Pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta pero tratando de aparentar que no sabía nada. Jasper pasó sus dedos con nerviosismo por su cabello, mirando silenciosamente por la ventana.

"G es un mercenario. Mata por contrato. Siempre lo ha hecho, siempre lo hará," Jasper finalmente habló, dándole la espalda a la ventana y recargándose contra la pared de madera de la cabaña. "Él tuvo una infancia difícil. Su madre era una adicta a la metanfetamina y su padre se turnaba golpeándolo a él y a su hermanito. Un día su padre golpeó a su hermano y el pobre nunca se levantó. Lo había golpeado hasta morir. G agarró la escopeta de su padre y lo mató. Tenía diez años cuando eso pasó. Hubo un caso en su contra pero lo declararon defensa personal… con el tiempo su madre tuvo una sobredosis y G entró al sistema de hogares de acogida. Se quedó en el sistema por un tiempo y conoció otros niños que habían pasado por la misma mierda que él. Finalmente, G terminó en Georgia… ahí se involucró con una milicia antigubernamental. No son muy diferentes de todos los demás grupos que fomentan el odio, salvo que este estaba lleno de soldados estadounidenses y algunos miembros bastante prestigiosos de la sociedad… muy secreto, muy selectivo con sus miembros. Así es como conoció a James… en algún momento James fue miembro. Esa milicia… ese podría haber sido tu destino, Bella. Si James se hubiese salido con la suya, te habrías ido con él de pequeña y hubieses sido entrenada junto con G."

"¿Él… él es todavía miembro de esa milicia?" Pregunté, la sangre desapareciendo de mi rostro cuando Jasper me contó la historia de la infancia de G. ¿Qué pasa si todo esto era parte de un truco, pretender ayudarme mientras me llevaba directamente a las garras de James? Tenía mucho sentido.

"Na, esa milicia ya no existe," dijo Jasper, observando mi rostro con atención. "Los miembros empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco… o fueron encontrados asesinados. La gente supuso que el gobierno intervino… pero tengo mis propias teorías sobre eso."

"¿Cómo es que eres amigo de alguien así?" Pregunté, observando su rostro ya que de pronto parecía pensativo.

"G no es una mala persona. No es diferente de mí, aparte de ser muy impulsivo. Mi padre me lavó el cerebro, cuando hice lo posible por ganarme su… amor, elogios, lo que sea. Lo mismo ocurrió con G… aunque él nunca tuvo familia que se preocupara por él, salvo por su hermanito, que descase en paz. Al menos yo tenía a mi madre, a ti y a Em al crecer. Él no tuvo nada más que momentos difíciles. Creo que eso es parte de la razón por la que siempre preguntaba por ti. Me escuchó hablar de ti a través de los años. Vio el afecto que te tenía. Creo que tal vez se enamoró de la idea de ti… ¿tiene eso sentido? Tú eras esa cosita inalcanzable con un arma, leal, confiable y al parecer hermosa, o eso me dijo una vez que vio tu foto dentro de mi cartera. Le di un puñetazo por ese comentario, por cierto."

"¿Confías en G?" Le pregunté, ignorando sus comentarios sobre los sentimientos de G hacia mí, examinando mis uñas arruinadas al mismo tiempo que evitaba su mirada penetrante. Se quedó recargado en esa pared por varios segundos, considerando su respuesta con aire pensativo.

"Confiaría en G con mi vida. Pero no confío en él contigo," finalmente respondió, mis ojos levantándose de golpe hacia los suyos. "No te lastimaría… pero joder, intentaría convencerte de huir con él."

"Nunca huiría con nadie, además de Edward," espeté, cruzando mis brazos y fulminando a mi primo con la mirada al olvidar mis uñas arruinadas. Jasper sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillando bajo el viejo y oxidado candelabro dorado que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Claro que no lo harías, preciosa," dijo arrastrando las palabras con un tono poco convincente. Emmett se movió incómodo junto a mí y sentí una punzada en mi corazón por mi deslealtad, porque una vez más le estaba mintiendo a mi familia. Iba a escaparme con G, pero no de la forma en que Jasper estaba sugiriendo.

"Voy a hacer mis rondas afuera. Griten si me necesitan," dijo Jasper, apartándose de la pared y agarrando su abrigo del perchero. Miró por la ventana una última vez antes de coger el rifle apoyado junto a la puerta, sujetándolo con una mano mientras giraba el pomo con la otra.

"Oye, Jasper," lo llamé, justo antes que desapareciera afuera. Se dio la vuelta, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

"¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de G?" Le pregunté con curiosidad, inclinándome hacia adelante en el desgastado sofá anticipando la respuesta que quería desde el momento que conocí a G.

"No sé," dijo Jasper, con un tono serio, tirando de la puerta detrás de él. "Nunca le dijo a nadie su verdadero nombre." Su voz se escuchó amortiguada cuando la puerta se cerró. Me recargué en el sofá volviéndome para mirar a Emmett que se había quedado extrañamente callado. Me miraba con aire pensativo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, arrugando mi frente.

"Nada, enana. Voy a prepararme un sándwich para aguantar hasta que pueda comer de ese increíble estofado. ¿Quieres uno?" Dijo, estrechando sus enormes brazos y bostezando, su extraña expresión remplazada ahora con una de aburrimiento y hambre. Sacudí mi cabeza y se encogió de hombros, murmurando sobre nutrición apropiada para una mujer embarazada antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

Pasé el resto del Día de Navidad en esa sala, mirando a la nada, envuelta en una vieja manta azul marino y rojo que agarré del respaldo del sofá. Mis pensamientos estaban con Edward, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo y si también estaba pensando en mí. Cuando no estaba pensando en Edward estaba pensando en G, en su infancia miserable y su propia pérdida de inocencia. Las palabras de Jasper se repetían al fondo de mi mente. Si James se hubiese salido con la suya, hubiera terminado en una milicia antigubernamental. Ni una sola vez me había preguntado cuáles eran los planes de James para mí después de secuestrarme. Siempre supuse que quería ocultarme, despojándome poco a poco de mi dignidad y valía personal por el resto de mi vida. La milicia nunca se mencionó en la corte, pero eso no fue del todo sorprendente. Jasper dijo que era muy secreto y supongo que nadie pudo vincular a James con el grupo. El que Jasper nunca lo mencionara tampoco era sorprendente. Jasper tenía la tendencia a evitar hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el abuso que sufrí a manos de ese psicópata. Se culpaba por lo que me ocurrió y el tema era vergonzoso para él, para ponerlo de una forma sencilla. En esta vida, nunca convencería a Jasper de que no era su culpa lo que ocurrió en el pasado, en lo absoluto. Él preferiría vivir con la culpa, y nadie lo detendría.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá, encontrándome en ese lugar entre la conciencia y el descanso, incapaz de distinguir si estaba realmente dormida o no. El aroma hogareño a estofado caliente seguía despertándome, evitando que durmiera realmente. La habitación se oscureció a medida que el día llegaba a su fin, la única luz viniendo del suave resplandor amarillo de la cocina y de una luna llena enorme y gorda que colgaba del cielo oscuro, su luz entrando al pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de la ventana. Emmett y Jasper estaban en la cocina, de pie junto a la olla, la idea de mantener la guardia momentáneamente olvidada ya que ahora su estómago controlaba su mente.

Abriendo mis ojos, miré por la ventana, viendo el patrón de ramas secas afuera mientras danzaban en el aire frío y severo de diciembre. Fue entonces que lo vi; el resplandor de un cigarrillo. Mi corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se tensaba. La conversación de Jasper y Emmett continuó como si no hubieran visto nada. ¿Era G? ¿O… James? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Sentándome en el sofá traté de orientarme, cuando por la prolongada cantidad de tiempo que pasé recostada, al levantarme me sentí un poco mareada. Me estiré e incluso pretendí bostezar. Poniéndome de pie, le di a Emmett y a Jasper una sonrisa inocente antes de entrar al baño, haciendo lo mío y lavando mis temblorosos dedos. ¡Mierda! Había llegado… el momento de decidir si correr o seguir ocultándome en este horrible bosque en medio de la nada. Después de secarme las manos abrí la puerta del baño, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"¿Puedo salir y sentarme en mi roca?" Le pregunté a Jasper, haciendo que mi voz sonara algo patética. Sabía que odiaba cuando le pedía permiso para hacer cosas, pero se podría decir que algunas veces me facilitaba conseguir lo que quería.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, sacando tres tazones del gabinete cerca del fregadero. "Bella, sabes que no me importa que te sientes afuera por la noche siempre y cuando dé un paseo primero para revisar las cosas. ¿Por qué no esperas a que terminemos de comer?"

"Acabas de hacer tus rondas hace unos minutos. Me gustaría despejar mi mente por un minuto o dos. Lo juro, será rápido," le rogué, agarrando mi abrigo cerca de la puerta, sabiendo ya cuál sería su respuesta. Suspiró pesadamente, agitando un tazón en el aire.

"De acuerdo, pero no te vamos a esperar," me advirtió con una forzada sonrisa incómoda. Sonreí en respuesta, recordándole calentar el pan de maíz en el horno antes de desaparecer al salir por la puerta trasera, cerrándola con firmeza detrás de mí. El aire frío azotó mi piel al subir el cierre de mi abrigo, tambaleándome hacia la enorme roca situada detrás de la cabaña. Había pasado muchas noches sentada en esa roca dura e inmóvil, llorando por Edward y mi situación.

"Sigue caminando a esa roca, cariño," escuché que susurró la tersa voz de G desde el bosque, mi corazón ahora golpeteando sin parar. La adrenalina recorrió mis venas, sin saber qué estaba por suceder, cuáles eran sus planes. Caminando por la superficie irregular, me coloqué con cuidado sobre la roca, no muy lejos de la línea de árboles donde él estaba. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, vi las cortinas de la cocina volver a caer en su lugar como si Jasper o Emmett hubiesen echado un vistazo afuera para asegurarse que llegara a mi destino sin daño alguno.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras luchaba por verlo, pero sin éxito. Era como si fuera un fantasma, un hombre invisible, mimetizándose entre los árboles a su alrededor. El aire se quedó en silencio después de su pregunta, salvo por el ulular de una lechuza y las melodías de los grillos. Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces, todavía insegura de mi respuesta.

"¿Si puedo confiar en ti, entonces por qué no puedo decirle a Jasper?" Pregunté, la pregunta una de las más importantes en mi lista mental de posibles sin respuesta.

"Porque Jasper va a decir que no," su voz gentil riéndose bajito, escuchándose entre los árboles. "No confía en nadie para que te cuide mientras él caza a James… y nunca te pondría en peligro al llevarte con él para matar a James."

"¿Pero tú sí lo harás?" Pregunté, levantándole una ceja. "¿Estás dispuesto a ponerme en peligro? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me conoces? ¿Es porque para ti soy desechable?"

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que su férrea voz dijera con desdén, "No, no eres desechable para mí, cariño. No te estoy poniendo en peligro. Voy a ir contigo y tú eres la mejor en lo que hacemos. ¿Dónde está el peligro en eso? Ahora, apresúrate a tomar una decisión. En unos dos minutos esa puerta trasera va a abrirse y él te pedirá que vuelvas a entrar."

"Bien," respondí, tomando mi decisión. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Hay un camino de tierra que corre por en medio del bosque. Cuando Jasper tome su descanso nocturno para ir al baño, necesito que salgas corriendo. Tienes que correr rápido, y por favor, no te tropieces. He escuchado sobre tu andar inestable," se echó a reír bajito.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, mirando furiosa hacia la oscuridad. "¿Ese es tu gran plan? ¿Esperar a que corra por el bosque oscuro? Esa es una mierda de plan si me preguntas."

"Lo siento, cariño. Si quieres ir a casa con el chico Eddie tendrás que escaparte. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes correr, Bella?"

Solté una risita, rodando los ojos y murmurando, "Perfectamente. He estado corriendo toda mi vida."

"Te veré en un rato," susurró, el crujido de ramas y helechos escuchándose en la distancia.

"¡Espera!" Siseé y el sonido se detuvo, el aire ahora saturado de silencio mientras él me esperaba para continuar. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, G? Me niego a irme hasta que me digas tu nombre."

"¿Por qué es importante?" Preguntó en voz baja, escuchándose inseguro.

"Simplemente lo es, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante para mí," respondí, girando mi anillo de compromiso alrededor de mi dedo mientras esperaba.

"Mi nombre es Garrett, Garrett Ratliff," lo escuché susurrar, justo cuando la puerta trasera de la cabaña se abrió y Jasper gritó mi nombre.

Deslizándome de la roca, lancé una última mirada a la oscuridad del bosque antes de cruzar la distancia entre la roca y la puerta donde estaba Jasper. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro y sus ojos se dispararon hacia la oscuridad. Conteniendo el aliento, esperé a que de algún modo descubriera a Garrett en la distancia, pero simplemente entrecerró sus ojos, apretando sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta y poner el seguro detrás de él.

Un tazón de estofado caliente y un triángulo de pan de maíz me esperaban en la mesa. Desmoronando mi pan de maíz en el estofado, empecé a comer con mi cuchara, ignorando el ardor dentro de mi boca a medida que la comida condimentada calentaba mi cuerpo congelado. Murmuré en apreciación mientras Emmett se sentaba a la mesa frente a mí, comiendo lo que probablemente era su cuarto tazón de estofado. Me dio una enorme sonrisa y me eché a reír a la pimienta atorada entre sus dientes. Frunció en confusión y luego se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparle por qué me estaba riendo de él mientras seguía metiendo carne y vegetales en su boca. Jasper entró al baño y escuché el agua corriendo y lo que me pareció su voz suave saliendo por debajo de la puerta.

"¿Está hablando solo?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja al mirar la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, removiéndose en su asiento al mismo tiempo que murmuraba algo sobre volvernos locos poco a poco al ocultarnos en el bosque. La suave voz de Jasper desapareció y entonces, también el sonido de agua corriendo se detuvo. Abrió la puerta, apagando la luz y acercándose a la ventana, ignorando mi mirada confusa.

Emmett y yo terminamos nuestra cena y él guardó lo que sobró mientras yo lavaba bien los platos colocándolos en el escurridor para que se secaran. Las horas parecían transcurrir lentamente mientras trataba de resolver cómo escapar de la vigilante mirada de Jasper. Era su turno en la vigilancia nocturna, y Emmett finalmente subió las escaleras después de agradecerme por la deliciosa comida al darme un abrazo, plantar un beso en mi frente y susurrar, un muy triste, "Feliz Navidad" en mi oído antes de dirigirse hacia los confines de su recámara. Jasper también me deseó una Feliz Navidad y me dio una suave sonrisa y un incómodo abrazo antes de que yo escapara al piso de arriba. Me metí en mi cama y me quedé mirando al techo por una buena cantidad de tiempo, preparándome mentalmente para hacer mi gran escape. Porque, desde que hablé con Garrett, básicamente había descubierto cuándo podía escaparme de Jasper.

Si hay una cosa que puedo decirte sobre Jasper Swan, es esto: que es una criatura de hábitos. En sus noches de vigilancia tenía la misma rutina. Se sienta por un rato cerca de la fría chimenea mirando a la ventana que está cerca. Luego se mueve al área de la cocina, mirando por entre las descoloridas cortinas de la cocina hacia la oscuridad del bosque más allá. Después hace sus rondas afuera, con su rifle en mano y la Beretta en su cintura, inspeccionando la propiedad por cualquier señal de un intruso. Luego vuelve a la cabaña donde se toma un trago de _whiskey_ a hurtadillas de una botella cubierta de polvo oculta detrás de los suministros de limpieza bajo el fregadero de la cocina. Después de eso, abre un poco la ventana y se fuma un cigarrillo, tratando de disimular el olor con un poco de aromatizante barato que está encima del refrigerador. La única vez que no está en guardia es cuando orina, y eso ocurre aproximadamente a la medianoche, o al menos es lo que las molestas tuberías que pasan por las paredes me dicen todas las noches.

Me aprendí los hábitos nocturnos de Jasper después de unas cuantas noches de aburrimiento en la cabaña. Al principio lo encontré predecible y algunas veces divertido, pero ahora solo veía su ritual nocturno como una información valiosa. Mirando a los números dar vuelta lentamente en el viejo reloj sobre mi desvencijado buró, casi me caigo de la cama cuando giran para marcar las once y cuarenta y cinco. Para no causar sospechas, me quedé con mis pijamas púrpuras que me había puesto para dormir y me puse unas ridículas pantuflas de pato de color amarillo que había encontrado en mi armario tras mudarnos a la cabaña. Gracias, Garrett, pendejo. Se vería extraño que me pusiera mis zapatos para bajar por un 'refrigerio de medianoche', mi débil excusa para estar despierta tan tarde.

Bajé las escaleras, para encontrar a Jasper ocupado tratando de volver a ocultar el Jack bajo el fregadero de la cocina. Rodando mis ojos. Agarré un tazón, llenándolo con una exquisitez frutal y empapándola con leche. Colocándolo en la mesa de la cocina, empecé a meter cucharadas a mi boca, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta y el seguro que estaba puesto. Jasper se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo, avergonzado por ser atrapado con las manos en el tarro de las galletas, por decirlo así. Los fuertes ronquidos de Emmett se escucharon abajo, provocando que Jasper y yo nos riéramos entre dientes al escuchar el sonido. Traté de actuar de forma normal, aunque me sentía cualquier cosa menos eso, cuando Jasper se disculpó en voz baja para ir al baño, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él. Tenía dos minutos… dos minutos para salir de la cabaña antes de que Jasper me volviera a meter.

Levantándome de un salto de la mesa, me acerqué a la pequeña mesa cerca del baño, la mesa donde Jasper siempre dejaba su revólver mientras orinaba. El tocador del baño era demasiado pequeño para colocar un arma, y era el único momento en que Jasper no tenía el arma prácticamente pegada a su costado. Robando el arma y olvidándome de ser sigilosa, porque el sonido de cuando le bajó al inodoro me alertó del poco tiempo que tenía, corrí por la habitación, los tablones de madera crujiendo bajo mis pies. Agarrando mi abrigo que estaba cerca de la puerta y metiendo el arma en uno de los bolsillos, quité el seguro y salí casi volando hacia la oscuridad, dejé la puerta abierta de par en par por la prisa, a sabiendas que Jasper se daría cuenta que faltaba su arma y sabría en seguida que algo no estaba bien. No podía dejar el arma, porque por mucho que quisiera confiar en Garrett, no podía… no completamente.

Metiendo mis brazos en las mangas del esponjoso abrigo negro, vi que mi aliento escapaba de los lados de mi boca en pequeñas bocanadas blancas, el aire caliente dejando mi cuerpo por entre mis labios agrietados. Mis pies cubiertos con patos atravesaron velozmente la línea de árboles mientras corría sin ver por el bosque, con el sonido de voces masculinas gritando detrás de mí. Jasper se dio cuenta de mi escape y al parecer despertó a Emmett. Vi un breve destello de faros adelante, y me encontré subiendo por una pronunciada pendiente para llegar sin aliento al camino de tierra. Ahí estaba, recargado despreocupadamente contra un elegante coche negro deportivo nuevecito, viéndose bastante ridículo junto a costoso vehículo con unos _jeans_ desgastados y su propio abrigo camuflado. Vio cuando me incliné por un momento, tomando profundas respiraciones en jadeos después de mi carrera.

"Te ves… espectacular, mi amor," sonrió con suficiencia de forma sarcástica, mirando mis pijamas púrpuras, mi abrigo medio cerrado y las estúpidas pantuflas amarillas de pato.

Al enderezarme, lo fulminé con la mirada, murmurando, "Que te jodan, Garret."

"Eso me gustaría, cariño, pero desafortunadamente no hay tiempo para el romance," se echó a reír, justo cuando el sonido de un motor dando una vuelta se escuchó a la distancia. "Jasper y Emmett están de camino, así que lo dejaremos para otro día. Pero no te preocupes, aceptaré tu propuesta después, eso si tu oferta todavía está en pie."

Abrió la puerta, haciéndome un gesto para que entrara al vehículo, con la sonrisa aún en su estúpido rostro. Fulminándolo con la mirada, rodeé el coche, subiendo por el lado del pasajero y cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí. Él se deslizó detrás del volante, encendió el coche y dio vuelta hacia la carretera, la velocidad del vehículo provocando que mi cabeza volara hacia atrás y que un chillido saliera de mis labios. Garrett se rio entre dientes, lanzando tierra bajo las llantas mientras volábamos por el viejo camino polvoso. Mis manos se aferraban al oscuro asiento de cuero a mis costados, pero me solté, solo lo suficiente para buscar a tientas el cinturón de seguridad, poniéndolo a través de mi cintura.

"Deberías ponerte el cinturón," murmuré, mirando con los ojos amplios los oscuros árboles pasándonos disparados. Garrett repentinamente dio vuelta en una curva pronunciada, justo cuando unos faros brillaron a la distancia. Jasper conducía el Taurus, y no tenía oportunidad contra la velocidad del coche deportivo en el que estábamos. Lo perdimos rápidamente y atrapé a Garrett mirando a mi perfil, sacudiendo su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mis manos encontrando su hogar en el asiento de cuero.

"¿El cinturón? No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Estaré bien," dijo, aún con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿A dónde vamos, Garrett?" Pregunté, ignorando su comentario, viendo como nos acercábamos a la gigantesca señal anunciando que quedada más de un kilómetro y medio antes de llegar a Natchez Trace Parkway.

El Natchez Trace Parkway era una ruta escénica nacional llena de sitios históricos que abarcaban unos seiscientos cuarenta y cuatro kilómetros. El que Garrett tomara esta dirección me confundió. Las multas ahí por exceso de velocidad probablemente eran dobles a lo que normalmente eran en otras carreteras en Mississippi, y la transitaba constantemente la patrulla de caminos, por lo que si decidía aumentar la velocidad fácilmente nos detendría un oficial de caminos.

"Sabes que nos dirigimos a Tishomingo, Bella. Eres fácil de leer… ¿lo descubriste por tu cuenta?" Preguntó, escuchándose sinceramente curioso por la respuesta.

"No… hablé con Edward," respondí, viendo las emociones reproducirse en su rostro. "Hace varios días Jasper me dejó llamarlo. Me dijo que Jacob estaba muerto, pero antes de morir su última palabra fue 'Tishomingo'. Debí haberlo sabido hace tiempo. James me dijo que sabría dónde encontrarlo, que me estaría esperando. Por qué nunca lo descifré, no lo entiendo."

"¿Edward cree que James está en Tishomingo?" Preguntó, con un extraño tono en su voz. Me le quedé mirando por un momento, insegura por la expresión en su rostro.

"No… no sé. Le dije que fue donde me llevó cuando me secuestró," murmuré, por alguna razón sin querer decirle eso.

Maldijo bajo su aliento, su rostro adoptando una mueca asesina. Mi mano encontró su camino al bolsillo de mi abrigo, las puntas de mis dedos rozando el frío metal en su interior. No creí que fuera a necesitar el arma, pero saber que estaba ahí eran muy reconfortante.

"¿Por qué es de importancia si Edward lo sabe?" Pregunté, acariciando el arma de Jasper.

"Porque no necesito que se interponga jodiendo mis planes," respondió, pasando los dedos por su cabello negro mientras pasábamos un área de descanso y una hilera llena de montículos de los indios nativo americanos, con sus pendientes suaves y poco pronunciadas, invisibles en la profunda oscuridad.

"¿Y cuál es plan, exactamente?" Pregunté, viendo como los indicadores de kilómetros de un brillante color verde pasaban velozmente, resplandeciendo con los faros del coche deportivo.

Él respiró hondo, me miró por un segundo, con sus ojos descansando en los míos antes de darme una suave sonrisa. "Hay algo de ropa para ti en el asiento trasero. Tienes que pasarte atrás y ponértela. Cuando lleguemos a Tishomingo voy a detenerme en el bosque y esconder el coche. Hay un lecho seco de un arroyo que corre varios kilómetros por ese bosque, Brice's Creek es como lo llaman. Tenemos que recorrer ese arroyo un tiempo. Hay un viejo árbol a unas veinte yardas de la cabaña de caza. Iré y sacaré a James. Tendrás que matarlo una vez que salga."

"¿Cómo lo sacarás? ¿Qué pasa si te mata?" Pregunté, un cartel anunciando el condado de Tishomingo acercándose en la distancia. Pasé por encima del asiento, dejando mis pantuflas de pato en el piso del coche y aterricé junto a un montón de ropa negra.

"No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Estaré bien," repitió una vez más, poco convencido, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor cuando me quitaba mi esponjoso abrigo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le advertí que no dejara de mirar hacia adelante. Me dio la que posiblemente era la más inocente de sus miradas hasta ahora, antes de echarse a reír cuando llevé mi mano hacia el frente y giré el espejo hacia un lado, evitando que me espiara. Fue algo incómodo desvestirme en el asiento trasero de un pequeño coche deportivo, a solo unos centímetros de un hombre que supuestamente tenía un enamoramiento infantil por mí. Nunca hubo nadie más, además de Edward, que me mostrara algún tipo de afecto, además del típico chico zalamero. Garrett actuó como un caballero, sin espiar una sola vez mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Jugueteó con el radio, y la conmovedora voz de Elvis Presley se escuchó por los altavoces mientras cantaba sobre una triste Navidad.

Toda la ropa que me puse era negra, incluyendo un par de resistentes botas a prueba de agua que terminaban justo encima de mis rodillas. Me reuní con Garrett en el frente, golpeándome la cabeza accidentalmente contra el tablero cuando regresé al asiento, ganándome una risita de mi compañero de crimen. Mirándolo furiosa, froté el chichón en mi cabeza y escuché cuando empezó a explicar el plan para la noche por delante. Lo escuché con atención, poniéndome mi esponjoso abrigo, el coche finalmente comenzó a bajar la velocidad después que dejamos Natchez Trace, tomando una salida. Grité cuando Garrett súbitamente chirrió hasta detenerse, con humo arremolinándose afuera a nuestro alrededor cuando las llantas mordieron el asfalto, danzando en las luces de los faros como fantasmas.

Nos quedamos en medio de la salida, la mandíbula de Garrettt estaba apretada y temblando. El humo se desvaneció y miré por el parabrisas, buscando la causa de que paráramos y del malestar de Garrett. Una SUV negra estaba de costado en el camino, bloqueándonos de viajar más allá. Y recargado contra esa SUV estaba Edward, mirando furioso a través de los vidrios tintados del coche deportivo de Garrett, su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo.

"¡Edward!" Jadeé, justo cuando un par de faros nos seguían por detrás.

Garrett gruñó, murmurando el nombre de Jasper cuando vimos el mamá-móvil detenerse justo en el parachoques de Garrett. De pronto, me encontré preocupada por la vida de Garrett cuando vi que Edward se apartó de la SUV y cruzó el asfalto hacia nosotros, junto con el sonido de las puertas del Taurus abriéndose y cerrándose. Garrett murmuró una obscenidad bajo su aliento, justo cuando Edward abrió la puerta y Jasper lo sacó del coche.

Luchando por salir del vehículo grité cuando Jasper golpeó a Garrett en la boca, horrorizada al ver a mi nuevo amigo caer al suelo. Alguien, creo que fue Emmett, me agarró por detrás mientras intentaba ayudarlo, con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro cuando ahora Edward tomó su turno con Garrett, golpeándolo de forma sorpresivamente efectiva con su brazo derecho. En mi vista periférica, vi que Ben salía de la SUV, caminando lentamente hacia nosotros al hacer un débil intento por calmar a Edward. Fue Jasper quien finalmente lo detuvo de golpear a Garrett hasta matarlo, diciéndole tranquilamente que su amigo había aprendido su lección.

"¡Eres jodidamente estúpida, Bella!" Edward me dijo con desdén, provocando que realmente dejara de luchar por zafarme del agarre de Emmett. Edward dejó a Garrett en el suelo, su rostro hinchado y ensangrentado mientras miraba furioso a Edward desde su posición. Edward cruzó la distancia entre nosotros, con una mirada asesina en su rostro, haciéndome que tragara secamente. Emmett automáticamente dejó caer sus manos de mis brazos cuando Edward me agarró, atrayéndome a su cálido cuerpo.

"¿Por qué eres tan _malditamente_ estúpida, Bella? ¡Huyes con alguien que ni siquiera conoces! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan idiota?" Siseó, su hipnotizador aroma rodeándome. Con su proximidad olvidé mi ira al escuchar sus palabras e ignoré su pregunta, envolviéndolo con mis brazos, sus suaves labios ahora dejando besos en mi frente.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?" Susurré, apartándome de él, su rostro escrutando el mío con atención.

"Jasper te escuchó mencionarme Tishomingo al teléfono el día que me llamaste," respondió en voz baja, su tentador aliento invadiéndome al mismo tiempo que acariciaba un lado de mi rostro con su pulgar. "Me llamó esa noche y los dos nos dimos cuenta que James posiblemente se estaba ocultando en el mismo lugar donde te mantuvo cautiva. Le dije a Jasper que vendría aquí y vigilaría el lugar y los dos acordamos mantenerlo entre nosotros, sin querer que en tu condición te preocuparas más de lo acostumbrado. Jasper me llamó esta noche temprano, diciéndome que estabas actuando de forma extraña. Sospechaba que planeabas escaparte, de algún modo, y tomar el asunto en tus propias manos. He estado vigilando el área donde James se ha quedado en los últimos días, y esta fue la noche en que nos lanzamos sobre él."

"¿Se lanzaron sobre él?" Repetí tontamente, necesitando tiempo para asimilar sus palabras.

"Sí, Bella," se rio entre dientes, dejado un último beso en mi frente mientras yo parpadeaba. "Nos lanzamos, tiempo pasado, ya lo hicimos. En este momento está atado medio muerto con mi padre y Sam torturándolo mientras hablamos."

"Llévame ahí," dije en seguida. Él se me quedó mirando confundido, su rostro mostrando que no comprendía. No sabía por qué quería ver a ese hombre una última vez… ese hombre que me provocó tanta miseria y dolor en la vida. "Tengo que ser yo quien termine con su vida, Edward. Sé que no me quieres cerca de él, pero siento que no habrá calma en mi interior si no soy yo quien lo haga."

Me miró por un largo rato, sus ojos verdes penetrando en mis castaños mientras mi súplica pendía en el aire. Suspiró, asintiendo despacio y poniendo mi mano en la suya. Edward me llevó donde estaban Jasper, Emmett, Ben y un Garrett lastimado, informando a los muchachos en voz baja mi deseo. Garrett evitó mi mirada de disculpa, su mandíbula apretándose y aflojándose mientras veía hablar a Edward.

"Tú puedes irte de una puta de vez de aquí," Edward finalmente le dijo después de terminar de explicar lo que quería. Garrett comenzó a discutir con él, pero miró al grupo de hombres a su alrededor, viendo que lo superaban en número. Garrett tenía un coche lleno de armas, pero sabía que no lastimaría a nadie cuando se fuera, simplemente por la mirada que me dio antes de caminar hacia ese coche. Murmuró una última cosa antes de dejarnos en ese camino. Me dijo que si alguna vez lo necesitaba de nuevo, él estaría ahí. Y luego se fue, dejando una nube de humo y me pregunté si esa sería la última vez que lo vería en mi vida.

Jasper y Emmett subieron al mamá-móvil y yo seguí a Edward y a Ben hacia la SUV, subiendo al asiento trasero con Edward mientras Ben se deslizaba detrás del volante. No dijimos mucho entre nosotros al avanzar por los sinuosos caminos bordeados de árboles hacia la destartalada cabaña de caza, simplemente disfrutando de estar abrazado al otro. Saboreé cada momento, cada beso dulce, el sabor de sus labios. Aprecié la forma en que su mano se dirigió a mi vientre, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos tiernamente sobre mi piel. En poco tiempo nos detuvimos en ese camino de tierra y dejamos los cálidos confines del vehículo, caminando por el bosque hacia esa cabaña, con Jasper, Emmett y Ben a nuestro lado. Una oleada de recuerdos aterradores me agobiaron al escuchar los sonidos del borboteo del arroyo en la distancia y al ver el contorno de la cabaña, una silueta bajo la luz de la luna. Edward me apretó con fuerza a su costado, para reconfortarme.

No estaba preparada para lo que vi en la cabaña. Tenían a James atado a esa misma cama de mierda en la que él me golpeaba, me asfixiaba y me violaba. Su ropa estaba rota y manchada de sangre, sus muñecas y tobillos en carne viva al forcejar por escapar. Su rostro estaba tan hinchado que apenas se le reconocía. Los _jeans_ que traía los habían bajado a sus caderas y quise vomitar y cubrí mi boca al ver la carne abierta que alguna vez fue su entrepierna. Carlisle se cernía sobre él, viéndose sin remordimientos mientras sostenía un par de pinzas para cortar alambre.

"¡Y ahí está mi futura nuera!" Dijo alegremente, dándose la vuelta con una enorme y extraña sonrisa cuando entramos a la cabaña. Se veía algo maniático, con su rostro salpicado de sangre mientras me sonreía, sus dientes blancos brillando con la poca iluminación en la cabaña. Sam estaba sentado en una silla de madera y me dio una sonrisa al parecer de alivio al verme. Una menor cantidad de sangre lo cubría, indicando que le había dejado toda la diversión a Carlisle.

"Carlisle," lo saludé, aferrándome a la mano de Edward con fuerza cuando James giró su cabeza al escuchar mi voz. Sus fríos ojos azules se abrieron al verme y comenzó a forcejear contra las cuerdas.

"Bella quiere terminar esto de una vez por todas, padre," escuché que Edward explicó mientras yo miraba a lo que quedaba del hombre que alguna vez me aterrorizaba. Edward y Carlisle hablaron en voz baja entre ellos por un momento mientras mis ojos se dirigían alrededor de la habitación de apariencia familiar, posándose directamente en lo que necesitaba para destruir el pasado.

"¿Pueden dejarme sola por un segundo?" Les pedí, recibiendo una mirada insegura de mi prometido.

Carlisle le susurró para tranquilizarlo, explicando que no había forma de que James escapara y que me permitiera terminar las cosas de la forma en que quería. Le di una sonrisa agradecida cuando todos dejaron la habitación, viéndose preocupados al darme una última mirada. Solo tenía una cosa que decirle a James, que me veía en silencio desde esa horrible cama.

"Espero que ardas en el infierno por toda la eternidad por las cosas que me hiciste y por las cosas que le has hecho a otros. Pero, no soy yo quien puede juzgarte por ello. Eso está en manos de Dios. Y ya que no estaré ahí para verte en ese lago de fuego, supongo que solo te veré arder en esta vida," le dije en voz baja antes de acercarme al área de la cocina, agachándome y cogiendo una garrafa roja que había visto antes.

Él empezó a escupir y a toser, con sangre saliendo de su boca cuando le di una última mirada, llevándome la garrafa conmigo al salir hacia la noche. Los hombres me observaron con cuidado mientras rodeaba la pequeña cabaña, empapando las paredes con gasolina y arrojando la garrafa vacía por la puerta que seguía abierta. Sacando el arma de Jasper del bolsillo, la amartillé y disparé a la construcción bañada en gasolina, sonriendo cuando las paredes estallaron en llamas.

"Vamos a casa, cariño," susurró Edward, acercándome a su costado.

"A casa. ¿Dónde es eso?" Murmuré mientras él me alejaba del lugar en llamas, con los sonidos de un hombre gritando y el fuego crepitando saturando el aire nocturno.

"Donde sea que estemos juntos," respondió, dejando un beso en mi sien. "Tú, yo y nuestro bebé."

* * *

 _ **Awwww… ¡Al fin! Están juntos de nuevo y al parecer fuera de peligro con la muerte de James. ¿Pero será ese el fin de todo el peligro? Ya lo veremos, al menos las malas decisiones de Bella no la dañaron a ella o al bebé, Jasper se dio cuenta y alertó a Edward, y pudieron detenerla a tiempo. ¿Cuál creen que hayan sido el verdadero plan de Garrett? Al parecer sí tenía planeado ayudarla a matar a James, ¿pero le habría permitido regresar con Edward? ¿Y lo volveremos a ver? Uyyy, al parecer todavía hay muchas cosas que tienen que aclararse, así que nos quedan otros capis por delante. Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este, ¿y qué les pareció el final de James? Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan en los capis por venir, recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión y es la forma en que ustedes contribuyen a mantener vivo el fandom, alentando la imaginación de sus autoras y la disposición de las traductoras. Un gracias no les cuesta nada más que unos minutos de su tiempo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cherie Chanttal, Twilight all my love 4 ever, twilighter0702, JessMel, miop, aliceforever85, PRISOL, dushakis, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Sully YM, Maryluna, alejandra1987, Shikara65, kaja0507, bealnum, nydiac10, patymdn, torrespera172, cary, Yendry Villachica, Hanna D.L, J, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Iza, Esal, Vrigny, bbluelilas, Tecupi, jupy, glow0718, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, maries24, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, Bertlin, DenniChavez, lagie, May Cullen M, Katie D.B, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, lauritacullenswan, Pili, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, Manligrez, , MariePrewettMellark, tulgarita, Kriss21, cavendano13, Mafer, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, Rocio, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto, depende de ustedes ;)**_


	25. ¡Qué demo…! ¿Qué?

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinticinco: ¡Qué demo…! ¿Qué?**

Era bien entrada la noche antes de que realmente llegáramos a la autopista 78 de Memphis. Seguimos a Jasper y Emmett en el Taurus de vuelta a la cabaña donde Edward, Carlisle, Sam y Ben esperaron pacientemente a que recogiéramos las pocas pertenencias que habíamos adquirido durante nuestro tiempo ahí. Edward dio un suspiro pesaroso mientras yo correteaba por la cabaña, limpiando cualquier desorden que hubiéramos hecho, sintiéndome de algún modo culpable en la posibilidad de que los dueños de la cabaña vinieran a casa a encontrar un desastre. Me pregunté por un momento quién era el dueño. ¿Garrett simplemente nos encontró una cabaña abandonada para escondernos… o la cabaña pertenecía a Garrett? No había pertenencias personales en ella. Nunca encontré alguna fotografía o carta, además de la que él dejó envuelta en la botella de vino. Mordisqueando mi labio inferior, con Edward y los otros esperando en la planta baja, hurgué en el viejo escritorio en mi habitación encontrando una pluma de tinta. Metiendo una mano bajo el colchón, saqué la nota que había metido allí, la nota de Garrett. Dándole vuelta, le escribí un mensaje rápido, dejando la nota en el cofre de cedro en el que la encontré.

 _Querido Garrett,_

 _No estoy segura si este mensaje te llegará, pero espero que lo haga. Lamento lo que Jasper y Edward te hicieron esta noche. Solo puedo esperar que no te hayan lastimado demasiado. Conociendo a Jasper, él te perdonará fácilmente por ayudarme. Edward no perdona tan fácilmente, pero tal vez un día él deje el pasado atrás y tú y yo podamos ser amigos. Gracias por intentarlo, Garrett, y espero que algún día encuentres la verdadera felicidad con alguien._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Bella_

Me llevé solo la ropa con la que dejé Memphis, sintiéndome de algún modo culpable con la idea de irme con las cosas que Garrett me compró. Dejando todo como estaba, el gel de ducha en la ducha, las pantuflas amarillas de pato arruinadas en la parte de abajo del armario, dejé mi recámara prestada, deteniéndome el tiempo suficiente para entrar al baño. Ahí estaban las tres pruebas de embarazo, alineadas sobre el tocador. Agarrándolas, las metí en mi bolsillo, preguntándome si me volvía en una persona extraña el querer guardar las pruebas empapadas de orina como recuerdo. Bajando las escaleras, me encontré con Edward esperando pacientemente cerca de la chimenea, su cabello color bronce en su estado habitual de desorden. Un brazo permanecía en el cabestrillo y el otro frotaba frenéticamente su frente, viéndose solo un poco relajado cuando sonreí y me acerqué a él, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

"Dios, te he echado de menos," susurró, acercándome con su brazo libre. Me miró confundido cuando las pruebas de embarazo de plástico duro lo picaron desde mi bolsillo. Las saqué, y con timidez las sostuve para que las mirara.

"Ya hablé con una obstetra," admitió, mirando las pruebas en mis manos antes de que las volviera a meter en mis bolsillos. "Es la mejor en Memphis. Nos dará un lugar en su agenda tan pronto como nos instalemos de nuevo en casa." Sus palabras no me sorprendieron. Sabía que Edward encontraría solo al mejor doctor para atender a su futuro hijo. Cómo es que siquiera me pregunté cómo se sentiría él de que estuviera embarazada, no lo entendía.

"Las cosas ya no serán tan estresantes para ti," murmuró, sus ojos verde pino haciéndose más amenazadores con sus pensamientos. "Ahora que nos deshicimos de ese hijo de perra, James. Tiene suerte de que lo dejara en manos de Carlisle mientras te buscaba. Si no, hubiera tenido una muerte lenta y dolorosa."

"¿Hay un peor destino que morir en llamas después de quitarte los genitales?" Una voz sedosa preguntó. Me di la vuelta para ver a mi futuro suegro acercarse a nosotros, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo y dándome un apretón. Mi cuerpo se tensó, sin estar acostumbrada al nuevo y mejorado Carlisle Cullen, y me pregunté si su actitud fue por el cambio repentino ese día en el hospital, o si poco a poco cambió su opinión sobre mí entre más lejos estuviera de él. Dicen que la ausencia aviva el cariño, y sin duda, ese parecía ser el caso cuando se trataba de Carlisle Cullen.

"Morir en llamas es mi más grande miedo," confesé cuando Carlisle me soltó de su agarre, caminando hacia el área de la cocina donde estaba su vaso de _whiskey_. Tomó un trago, murmurando de acuerdo mientras yo continuaba. "Tal vez, fue por eso que quise que él ardiera… porque para mí no hay un destino peor."

"Bueno, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, querida," respondió Carlisle, después de tomar otro trago y dejar el vaso en la encimera. "La familia Black ya no existe, salvo por Billy, o lo que queda de él en esa casa de asistencia. James está muerto. Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Bella. Solo descansa y deja que Esme y Alice te consientan los siguientes meses."

"¿Qué pasa con Leah?" Pregunté, viendo como Edward me daba una sonrisa engreída. "¿Todavía está en fuga o también la encontraron?"

"No la encontramos, la policía lo hizo," Edward se echó a reír, él y Carlisle intercambiaron sonrisas idénticas. "A Leah la buscaban en Georgia por un asesinato que tuvo lugar hace algún tiempo. Jasper sugirió que había regresado a casa con algunos de sus compañeros de la vieja milicia. No se necesitó persuadir mucho a la policía de Tennessee a trabajar con la de Georgia para rastrearla." Creí escuchar que Edward murmuró la palabra 'Lola' al tomar un sorbo de su _whiskey_ , pero no podía estar segura. Mis hombros físicamente cayeron en alivio después de enterarme que Leah estaba en la cárcel.

Emmett bajó ruidosamente las escaleras, silbando alegremente ante el prospecto de ir a casa, agarrando las bolsas de lo que compró en la tienda de artículos para caza. Ignoró la mirada curiosa que Edward le dio cuando salió, arrojando las cosas en el maletero de la SUV de Edward. Sam me dio un pequeño abrazo, bajo la vigilante mirada de mi prometido que estaba cerca. Había extrañado mucho a Sam. Las lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos al ignorar su vacilante abrazo y lo agarré con fuerza, apretándolo hasta que hizo una mueca por el dolor. Edward se aclaró la garganta y solté a Sam, dándole a Edward una mirada furiosa tan intensa que agachó la cabeza. Ben también recibió un abrazo, aunque no tan fuerte, considerando que Sam fue alguna vez mi guardaespaldas personal y éramos amigos mucho más cercanos.

Jasper estaba extremadamente callado mientras nos ayudaba a cargar el vehículo, viéndose pensativo y sin su acostumbrada sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada. Me pregunté si estaba relacionado con ver a Alice después de todo este tiempo. ¿Estaba preocupado que ella estuviera enojada con él por dejarla en Memphis sin información a dónde nos dirigíamos? ¿Le preocupaba que ella hubiese seguido con su vida, ya que su relación era muy joven y reciente? No había duda en mi mente que Alice no era alguien que estuviera sentada golpeteando su pie con impaciencia, esperando a que su hombre regresara a casa.

Cuando subimos a la enorme SUV, me acerqué a Edward, sentándome junto a su lado bueno, enredándome en su cálido abrazo. Aún olía igual; como a jazmín, menta e incienso. Inhalé, inclinándome hacia el frente para darle un besito en la piel sensible de su cuello, mi cabello largo formado una cortina de privacidad a nuestro alrededor en el asiento trasero.

"Nena, si no dejas de hacer eso, voy a tener que tomarte justo aquí, con toda esta gente en el coche escuchándote gemir," susurró, enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo, y que la piel de mis brazos se erizara. Seguí mordisqueando mientras su mano se acercaba al calor entre mis _jeans_ y se quedaba ahí.

"¿Me hace menos hombre admitir que me aterra tocar a mi prometida embarazada?" Susurró, con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

"Cariño, no hay nada que pudiera hacerte menos hombre," le susurré en respuesta, bajando mi mano y acariciando su erección dura como la roca. Una expresión incómoda cruzó por su rostro mientras lo acariciaba hacia arriba y abajo sobre la tela de sus pantalones, él respiró dificultosamente mientras trataba de mantener un rostro neutral. Desafortunadamente, mi hermano estaba sentado en el asiento directamente frente a nosotros.

"¿Hay una bolsa para vomito en este transporte? Porque estoy a punto de vomitar por todo el maldito lugar," murmuró Emmett, la parte de atrás de sus orejas de color rojo. Carlisle se rio entre dientes junto a él, pero se veía algo incómodo con nuestra demostración de afecto. Haciendo un puchero, me aparté un poco de él, mordiendo mi labio inferior, y observando su guapo rostro cuando me sonrió con coquetería.

"Tendremos tiempo suficiente para eso más tarde, cariño," susurró, dejando un beso en mi sien. "Me gustaría esperar hasta que vieras al médico primero. Llámame irracional, pero de verdad, creo que primero deberían revisarte. No sé nada sobre el embarazo."

"Tal vez podamos hablar con Esme sobre eso," sugerí, mis mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente al pensar en hablar con la madre de Edward sobre sexo en el embarazo. Él se rio bajito al ver la expresión en mi rostro, sacudiendo su cabeza divertido.

"Cuando se entere que estás embarazada… no creo que consigas decir una sola palabra," murmuró, con una sonrisa torcida en su guapo rostro.

Sus palabras me hicieron pausar antes de fruncirle el ceño en confusión. "Espera, ¿no le dijiste a Esme que estaba embarazada?" Pregunté, viendo como sacudía su cabeza. "¿Y qué hay de Alice? ¿Carmen? ¿Tia? ¿Rose? ¿Alguien sabe?"

"Cuando el investigador vio lo que compraste, en seguida llamó a Carlisle que a su vez me llamó a mí. Después que hablé contigo y me confirmaste que las pruebas fueron positivas… no deseaba nada más que gritárselo al mundo," confesó, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo en el vehículo poco iluminado. "Pero después de hablar con Carlisle, decidimos guardar el secreto entre él, Sam, Ben y yo. Él… no quería que Esme y Alice se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban. También mencionó que muchas mujeres no anuncian su embarazo hasta después del primer trimestre…"

Pensé en sus palabras con cuidado, asintiendo con aire pensativo. "Eso tiene sentido. Tal vez no deberíamos decirle a nadie del bebé hasta que estemos seguros que todo está bien con ella." Mi mano bajó a mi vientre por su cuenta. Edward bajó la vista al ver la acción, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

"¿Ella?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Qué te hace pensar que es una niña? ¿Qué pasa si el bebé es un niño?"

"No lo es," susurré, dándole una sonrisa serena cuando la visión de mi pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo cruzó mi mente. "Es una niña. Ya la he visto en mis sueños." Sacudió su cabeza en desconcierto, riéndose bajito al mismo tiempo que desviaba sus ojos de los míos y miraba por la ventanilla oscura junto a él, con su brazo bueno descansando en mi rodilla.

Supe el momento en que entramos en Memphis. Las chicas todavía estaban trabajando en las calles, llevando puesta su ropa diminuta y gastada bajo sus abrigos sencillos y un poco sucios. Vi de pasada las luces de neón de color rosa fuerte de un club de _striptease_ , y el perfil en neón de una mujer desnuda recostada de espaldas, moviendo sus piernas en el aire sobre ella. Las luces azules intermitentes reflejándose en los rines plateados de los coches que la policía detenía, con hombres arrojados en el capó para registrarlos. Un hombre mayor con un abrigo largo salió de un club de blues, su cabeza oculta bajo la vieja _fedora_ marrón que llevaba puesta. Abrió el maletero de un viejo Buick y colocó dentro con cuidado un estuche de guitarra, palmeando su dura superficie con ternura antes de cerrar el maletero. Me pregunté brevemente por qué nos dirigíamos al centro de Memphis en vez de Germantown, pero el agotamiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me quedé dormida, mi rostro descansando en el hombro de Edward.

Desperté en algún momento más tarde con Edward sacudiendo suavemente mi brazo mientras yo babeaba en silencio sobre su hombro. Mirando alrededor con ojos soñolientos, noté la vista familiar a mi alrededor. No estaba tan iluminada, y estaba un poco abandonada ya que era entresemana, pero la calle Beale era un lugar que nunca podría olvidar.

"Nos vamos a quedar en el _loft_ … hasta que encontremos una nueva casa para quedarnos," Edward me explicó en voz baja mientras yo miraba alrededor en confusión. Estábamos solos excepto por Sam, que abrió la puerta y me esperó pacientemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro bronceado.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunté, saliendo del vehículo con la ayuda de Sam. Edward me siguió, envolviendo su brazo ileso alrededor de mi cintura mientras Sam cerraba la puerta de la SUV y nos escoltaba por la calle vacía hacia el _loft_ de Edward.

"Volvieron a nuestra casa," explicó, abriendo la puerta principal del club y asintiéndole a Sam que nos dijo adiós en voz baja al caminar por la calle, con sus manos presionadas casualmente en sus pantalones al caminar con su cabeza en alto, mirando a su entorno de vez en cuando. "Creí que ya no querrías quedarte en la casa, después de todas las cosas que ocurrieron ahí."

"Edward," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras él me guiaba por el abandonado club, entrando a las escaleras y subiendo los escalones lentamente. "Ese es tu hogar, nuestro hogar. Si nos vamos, si dejamos que esos fantasmas nos ahuyenten, es como si ellos hubiesen ganado. Y estoy harta de huir, cariño." Nos detuvimos en la cima de las escaleras y él me miró por un momento, su rostro una máscara de seriedad antes de abrir la puerta del _loft_.

"Supongo que no lo pensé desde esa perspectiva," murmuró cuando entramos al _loft,_ sus suaves lámparas proyectando un ligero resplandor en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta, tomando mi rostro con su mano, mirándome profundamente a los ojos, y dijo, "Bella, si de verdad quieres regresar a esa casa, regresaremos a esa casa. Sinceramente, no me molesta, pero sí, creí que te molestaría."

"No voy a huir del único hogar que realmente he tenido en mi vida," le dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Me sonrió en respuesta, tirando de mí hacia la cama donde me desvistió poco a poco hasta dejarme en ropa interior, dejando suaves besos en mi vientre, tan cariñosos y delicados que tragué el nudo de emoción que se formó en mi garganta. Edward me miró, sonriendo con ternura al pegar su rostro a mi estómago, respirando hondo y murmurando alegremente. Finalmente nos metimos a la cama, con nuestros brazos y piernas entrelazados al caer en un profundo y pacífico sueño.

Despertamos horas después con un golpeteo insistente en la puerta del _loft_. Las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, y nos levantamos disparados de la cama, con Edward sacando un arma cargada de alguna parte cerca. Tendríamos que hacer algo sobre el problema del arma una vez que el bebé estuviera aquí.

"¡Sé que están ahí dentro!" Una pequeña voz amortiguada dijo mientras el golpeteo continuaba. "¡Me mantuve alejada tanto como pude! ¡Abran la puerta!"

Edward refunfuñó, volviendo a meter el arma bajo el colchón al mismo tiempo que salía de la cama en su bóxer. Corrí para agarrar una de sus camisetas que olían maravillosamente y un bóxer, poniéndomelo y enrollando la cintura. Él siguió murmurando mientras metía sus piernas en unos _jeans_ y se ponía también una camiseta. Después de un último vistazo para asegurarse que yo estaba decente, caminó despreocupadamente hacia la puerta donde los golpes y los gritos continuaban, suspirando pesadamente al mismo tiempo que pasaba los dedos por su _sexy_ cabello desordenado. Abrió la puerta y entró Alice con el rostro rojo con Rose siguiéndola de cerca.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo," Alice le dijo bruscamente a su hermano, volviéndose hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando se lanzó por la habitación, arrojando sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras yo jadeaba. Edward reaccionó al ver la acción, fulminando a Alice con la mirada antes de lanzar una mirada preocupaba hacia mi vientre. Rodé mis ojos al verlo, abrazando a Alice con fuerza antes de que finalmente me soltara. Rose tenía una caja de pastelillos y un portavasos con cuatro vasos de café en sus manos. Los dejó en la mesa de la cocina y cruzó la habitación, poniéndome en sus brazos y dándome un suave apretón.

"Me alegra tanto que estés bien," confesó, apartándose y mirando mi rostro. "Aunque estoy un poco cabreada con Jasper y Emmett por huir contigo de la forma en que lo hicieron, sin siquiera informarnos que estaban bien. Hemos estado muy preocupados. Esme está destrozada emocionalmente, pero decidió pasar más tarde. Dijo que deberíamos dejarte a ti a Edward en paz, pero no pudimos mantenernos alejadas."

"Me alegra que vinieran," les dije con honestidad, ignorando a un gruñón Edward que estaba cerca de los vasos de café olisqueando. "¿Qué hay en la caja?" Pregunté al mismo tiempo que mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente, para mi vergüenza. Ellas se rieron al ver mi rostro rojo y anunciaron que trajeron donas. Nos desplazamos a la mesa y nos dimos un atracón de donas mientras Alice me daba los detalles de su reunión con Jasper. Edward hizo como que iba a vomitar, disculpándose finalmente al salir de la habitación para tomar una ducha, dejándonos riendo detrás de él.

"Fue genial," Alice suspiró, con una expresión soñadora en su rostro al picar su dona antes que una sombra de duda cruzara por sus delicados rasgos. "Pero entonces… no lo fue."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté con curiosidad, abandonando el café por un vaso de leche. Le añadí abundante jarabe de chocolate, revolviéndolo en el vaso con una cuchara y tomando un gran trago mientras gemía. ¡Ahhh, eso estuvo bueno! Me miraron de forma extraña y me encogí de hombros, reuniéndome con ellas a la mesa.

"Se va a ir a casa," dijo Alice con tristeza, provocando que me congelara con el vaso de chocolate pegado a mis labios. "Tomó un permiso para ausentarse en su trabajo para cuando vino aquí, pero el tiempo se acabará pronto. Si no hubiesen encontrado a James cuando lo hicieron… supongo que hubiera tenido que renunciar para quedarse aquí y cuidarte. Pero ahora James está muerto y Jasper va a volver a Mississippi."

"Oh, Alice," murmuré, estirando mi mano para palmear la suya pequeña cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Jasper… Jasper está enamorado de ti. No se quedará lejos por mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé," dijo bajito, abandonando la dona y limpiando sus dedos pegajosos en una pequeña servilleta. "Dijo que se va a transferir de Jackson a Memphis, pero podría llevarse meses. ¿Qué tal lejos está Memphis de Jackson?"

"Unas cinco horas," admití, dejando mi vaso vacío sobre la mesa, sintiéndome muy mal de repente cuando una oleada de náuseas me invadió. "Más o menos." Alice abrió la boca para decir algo en respuesta, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro. Sudando frío, empecé a dar arcadas cubriendo mi boca con la mano, levantándome de un salto de la mesa y volcando la silla en el proceso. Edward seguía en la ducha, así que corrí a la cocina, agarrando el bote de la basura de debajo del fregadero y vomitando violentamente en él.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Alice chilló al mismo tiempo que ella y Rose corrían para ver cómo estaba. "¿Estás bien?" Asentí, decidiendo no hablar mientras jadeaba por aliento. Estar enferma siempre me daba una sensación de falta de aire. Alice llenó un vaso con agua del grifo y me lo dio, observándome con cautela mientras enjuagaba mi boca con el líquido antes de escupirlo, varias veces en el fregadero, humillada. Ella enjuagó el fregadero, con su rostro contraído por la preocupación mientras seguía mirándome.

"¿Qué pasa?" Escuché decir a Edward, entrado disparado a la habitación. Estaba sin camisa y llevaba puestos unos _jeans,_ que colgaban de la parte baja de sus caderas, con gotas de agua todavía pegadas a su pecho. Sin el cabestrillo, pero con un largo vendaje que se aferraba a su cuerpo en su lugar. Dejó su brazo herido cerca de su cuerpo, como si el cabestrillo todavía estuviera ahí.

"Nada, solo me sentí un poco mal," murmuré, mi rostro poniéndose rojo cuando se acercó a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo como una mamá gallina. Agarró la caja de donas de la mesa, demandando saber dónde las compró Alice y procedió a actuar como un maniático, arrojando todo lo que quedaba de donas en la basura y demandando que me pusiera algo de ropa para que pudiera llevarme a emergencias. Obviamente, no sabía nada sobre mujeres embarazadas o las náuseas matutinas.

Accedí a ir al hospital, dándole a Alice y a Rose una sonrisa acuosa cuando se fueron, dándome una última mirada incierta al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas. Desapareció mi sonrisa y la cambié por un ceño fruncido.

"Edward," siseé mientras él corría por la habitación buscando su camisa y su estúpido cabestrillo. Se detuvo por un momento, percibiendo el tono enojado en mi voz. "Estoy embarazada. Siento náuseas por las mañanas. Es normal, Edward. No puedes andar corriendo por todos lados como un loco cada vez que vomite."

"Voy a llevarte al hospital o con el obstetra. Fin de la discusión," murmuró, ignorándome por completo mientras se ponía con cuidado su camisa de vestir. "¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir que despeje su agenda…" Empezó a murmurar, ignorándome y puse los ojos en blanco y bufé, agarrando unos _jeans_ , una blusa y mi ropa interior, desapareciendo dentro del baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward estaba paseándose de un lado al otro con impaciencia, hablando frenéticamente en su móvil, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Terminó la llamada y me dio una sonrisa forzada.

"Así que, al parecer a la gente no le gusta trabajar el día después de Navidad," suspiró, metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo. "Pero hizo una excepción, considerando que ya la puse al tanto de tus circunstancias. Está preocupada por tu nutrición, o falta de ella mientras huías y el estrés bajo el que has estado. Nos recibirá en su oficina para hacerte las pruebas ella misma."

Rodé mis ojos, entrelazando mi cabello mojado en una larga trenza suelta mientras terminaba de arreglarme. Por supuesto que convenció a la pobre mujer de abandonar a su familia el día después de Navidad para ver a su prometida, que solo tuvo un ataque de náuseas matutinas. Sam nos encontró en la esquina, bostezando con cansancio y con ojos adormilados por la falta de descanso de la noche anterior. Era ya bien entrada la tarde, y la irracionalidad de Edward sobre mi salud y el hecho de que no había tenido una buena noche de descanso en mucho tiempo, realmente empezaba a irritarme.

Minutos después llegamos a una clínica muy elegante. El exterior era de piedra gris con bonitos setos colocados intrincadamente alrededor de los costados. Había un paseo curveado desde el estacionamiento y Edward sujetó mi mano fría con la suya sudorosa mientras caminábamos, eludiendo mis ojos al contemplar su nerviosismo. Sería lindo si no fuera irritantemente sobreprotector, prácticamente cargándome hasta la puerta principal del edificio mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente por el suelo en busca cualquier obstáculo invisible que pudiera lastimarme. Entramos al cálido edificio y esperé ansiosa mientras Edward saludaba a la amable doctora que esperaba pacientemente en la recepción con una sonrisa, y un historial vacío con una etiqueta naranja que decía 'VIP' frente a ella sobre el escritorio.

Ella se puso de pie y estrechó su mano mientras hablaban en voz baja mientras yo esperaba incómoda cerca, rodeando mi torso con mis brazos. Ella desapareció por un momento, antes de pasar por una puerta abierta y estrechar mi mano cordialmente. Su nombre era doctora Marcy y era una mujer bonita a finales de sus cuarenta con suave cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa gentil. La mujer no pareció ni un poco indignada por nuestra visita improvisada al darme un portapapeles con una pluma y montón de papeles, pidiéndome rellenarlos a mi entender. Edward me acompañó al vestíbulo mientras yo mordisqueaba la tapa de la pluma y me tornaba roja, escribiendo la fecha de mi último periodo que podía realmente recordar. Edward susurró la información médica de su familia, sus ojos moviéndose alrededor de la sala vacía con nerviosismo, sujetando una revista para padres con sus pálidas manos. La doctora nos acompañó fuera del vestíbulo y hacia un amplio pasillo que conducía al fondo del edificio tan pronto como terminé de rellenar el papeleo, colocando su mano en mi espalda baja con una sonrisa.

"Edward, puedes sentarte en la sala de reconocimiento y esperar a Bella," le informó, haciendo un gesto hacia una habitación cerca, con la puerta abierta. Me miró dudoso y asentí, viendo como entraba con aire preocupado a la habitación, sentándose en una silla cerca de la puerta asomándose para verme donde estaba parada en el pasillo. La doctora se rio entre dientes, guiándome a la báscula donde me pesó y tomó registro de mi altura. Luego me llevó a una estación cubierta por varias formas de instrumentos de tortura esparcidos sobre la superficie.

"Necesito sacarte un poco de sangre," me dijo con gentileza, haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara en una pequeña silla. Hice lo que me pidió, cerrando mis ojos y tomando respiraciones profundas mientras ella me hablaba en voz baja durante el proceso, explicando que estaba a punto de picarme con la aguja y extraer la cantidad de sangre que necesitaba para las diferentes viales. Después de eso, colocó un recipiente para muestras transparente en mi mano, explicando que también necesitaba una muestra de orina. Entré al baño más cercano, orinado incómodamente en el pequeño recipiente, recordándome el momento en que oriné en las tres pruebas de embarazo. Después de lavarme, salí del baño, dándole el recipiente mientras ella me daba otra suave sonrisa, guiándome a la habitación donde Edward esperaba con ansiedad.

"Hay una bata y algo para cubrirte en el extremo de la mesa de exploración, Bella," me dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la acolchada mesa de exploración cubierta con un papel delgado. "Hay una pequeña habitación aquí donde puedes quitarte la ropa y ponerte la bata, querida. Prefiero que la uses con los cordones al frente, en vez de en la espalda, cielo." Asentí cuando hizo un gesto hacia una puerta en la sala de reconocimiento, y entré después de lanzarle una última mirada a Edward. No me estaba prestando atención, sus ojos amplios miraban el póster colocado en un costoso marco en la pared, mostrando el interior del útero de una mujer con múltiples etapas del crecimiento del feto.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita cuando lo vi tragar con fuerza, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando y su rostro poniéndose más pálido a medida que cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. La habitación era muy pequeña, con un espejo de cuerpo entero en un lado y una banca acolchada en el otro. Había un pequeño cubo de basura en el suelo y la banca tenía una canasta de toallitas húmedas y _panty_ protectores. Me quité la ropa, poniéndome la bata rápidamente con la abertura hacia el frente, cerrándola nerviosa con los pequeños cordones verdes. Al volver a entrar a la sala de reconocimiento, encontré los ansiosos ojos de Edward cuando se levantó disparado de la silla, ayudándome a subir a la mesa.

"Señor Cullen, necesito hacerle a Bella un papanicolau. Tal vez, esté usted más cómodo esperando afuera por un rato…" Sugirió, mirando a los ojos amplios de Edward. Asintió sin decir nada, dándome un suave apretón en la rodilla cuando salió silenciosamente de la habitación. La doctora me dio una sonrisa cómplice cuando sacudí la cabeza asombrada.

"Padres primerizos," explicó, tomando mis signos vitales y pidiéndome que me recostara para examinar mis senos. "Todos actúan de la misma forma. Nerviosos. Emocionados. Pero principalmente nerviosos." Las dos reímos, y la mujer me hizo sentir muy cómoda mientras me explicaba todo lo que estaba viendo durante mi examen pélvico y papanicolau. Después de terminar la exploración, me dio una brillante sonrisa, lavándose las manos otra vez y secándolas con toallas de papel que arrojó a la basura.

"Bella, por el tamaño de tu útero y la información que me diste sobre tu último periodo, calculo que tienes aproximadamente unas diez semanas de embarazo," me dijo, recargándose en la encimera cerca del lavamanos mientras observaba mi rostro contraído por la confusión.

"Pero, eso es imposible," murmuré, tirando de mi floja trenza, retorciéndola en la punta. "Utilizaba anticonceptivos cuando Edward y yo tuvimos intimidad por primera vez. Admito que me volví… olvidadiza… este último mes o algo así, pero no es posible que tenga tanto tiempo."

La doctora me miró con preocupación, echando un breve vistazo a la puerta antes de preguntarme en voz baja, "No es apropiado de mi parte preguntar, pero, ¿hay alguien más con quien hayas intimado alrededor de ese tiempo?"

"No," le dije a la mujer, frunciendo el ceño al pensar mientras ella seguía mirándome preocupada, con una expresión familiar en su rostro.

"Tengo un historial de violación," le dije con voz baja, respondiendo a sus preguntas sin formular. Una doctora me dijo una vez que habría cicatrices internas que un médico meticuloso detectaría fácilmente, lo que obviamente había hecho ella. "Pero eso fue varios años atrás. Edward es el único hombre con el que estado."

La doctora Marcy se relajó visiblemente, palmeando mi rodilla de forma maternal. "Algunas veces estás cosas solo pasan, cielo. Los anticonceptivos no son siempre infalibles. Diría que probablemente quedaste embarazada justo en época de Halloween." ¿Halloween? Esa fue la primera vez que Edward y yo hicimos el amor. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me reí bajito al pensar en la ironía de la situación. La doctora Marcy no cuestionó mi risa, solo preguntando si me gustaría que Edward volviera a la sala.

Asentí con aire pensativo, y ella se levantó de su banco, abriendo la puerta y llamándolo. Él no tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que estaba paseándose de un lado al otro del otro lado de la puerta. Entró disparado, golpeando a la pobre mujer con preguntas sobre mi salud y la salud del bebé antes que la doctora Marcy le pidiera que se sentara.

"¿Les gustaría escuchar el latido de su hijo?" La doctora nos preguntó mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí rápidamente, la idea de escuchar el corazón de mi bebé llenó mi cuerpo de emoción. La doctora Marcy me pidió que me recostara al mismo tiempo que ponía una cubierta sobre mi cuerpo, subiendo mi bata solo lo suficiente para descubrir mi abdomen. Chorreó algo frío y húmedo sobre mi vientre, y encendió una máquina que estaba cerca, presionando algo metálico contra mi piel en el sitio exacto donde descansaba nuestro bebé. Un fuerte y extraño ruido de zumbido saturó la sala mientras la doctora nos daba a Edward y a mí una mirada peculiar.

"Vaya," murmuró, moviendo el aparato alrededor de mi vientre, reposicionándolo aquí y allá. Un ruido amortiguado llenó la sala ante que el zumbido frenético comenzara otra vez, aumentando al doble.

"¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó, sujetando mi mano mientras miraba el rostro de la doctora. Ella mordió la esquina de su labio pintado de rojo, mirando nuestros rostros mortificados al mismo tiempo que reposicionaba el aparato una vez más.

"Supongo que tienen que comprar dos de todo, porque por lo que puedo escuchar, hay dos latidos ahí dentro," nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Dos de todo?" Murmuré, la sangre dejando mi rostro. "¿Gemelos? ¡Qué demo… ¿Qué?"

La mano de Edward soltó la mía cuando la palabra 'gemelos' escapó de mis labios. Su guapo rostro se puso aún más pálido y su boca se abrió y cerró. Edward intentó decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca cuando sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza. La amable doctora y yo gritamos por el horror cuando se deslizó de la silla, desmayándose eficazmente en el piso de la clínica.

 _ **¡Gemelos! El pobre Edward no pudo con la emoción jajaja. ¿Se imaginan cómo se pondrá Esme cuándo sepa que será doblemente abuela? ¿Y Alice? Sin duda muy buenas noticias para la familia después de haber pasado por momentos tan difíciles, pero, la historia no ha terminado, todavía nos faltan algunas cosas por ver, y por supuesto, estoy segura que querrán ver un poco de la vida de estos dos. A algunas les preocupaba Leah, pero como ya vieron en este capítulo, Edward y Carlisle se encargaron de que la policía la atrapara y ahora está en la cárcel. Pero conociendo a esta autora sin duda algo tiene por ahí debajo de la manga, ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Recuerden que me encanta saber su opinión sobre las historias, ver lo que disfrutan de leer lo que con tanto cariño traduzco para ustedes. No olviden que sus reviews es el único pago y agradecimiento que recibimos de ustedes. Salgan de la sombras para saludar y decir que les gustó más del capítulo, y a las que siempre dejan un review. Gracias por ser tan constantes, por ustedes seguimos aquí.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, Laliscg, Lore, andresotoseneca, MariePrewettMellark, May Cullen M, DenniChavez, freedom2604, Vrigny, paupau1, bealnum, J, Shikara65, torrespera172, anakarinasomoza, glow0718, alejandra1987, nydiac10, dushakis, kaja0507, Tecupi, Mafer, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, patymdn, liduvina, cavendano13, Maryluna, Sully YM, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, Pili, Liz Vidal, Esal, Tata XOXO, Hanna D.L, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Kriss21, aliceforever85, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, maries24, Lady Grigori, injoa, tulgarita, PRISOL, Katie D.B, Manligrez, jupy, Bertlin, miop, Flor Santana, Yendry Villachica, Brenda Cullenn, Melany, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44, angryc, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente.**_


	26. Año Nuevo al estilo Cullen

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintiséis: Año Nuevo al estilo Cullen**

La primera hora después que Edward se desmayó en el piso de la clínica fue caótica y escalofriante. Porque al deslizarse al suelo se golpeó la cabeza con el escalón de metal situado en la parte debajo de la mesa de exploración donde yo estaba gritando. Se quedó en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras la doctora Marcy lo sacudía, gritando su nombre. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata blanca de laboratorio una pequeña linterna, abriendo sus párpados e iluminando sus ojos. Edward nunca dijo ni pío. La doctora Marcy sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y llamó al 911 mientras yo me bajaba de la mesa de exploración, cayendo sobre mis pies con calcetines al lado de Edward gritando su nombre y sacudiendo su brazo. No había sangre, gracias a Dios, pero tenía un enorme chichón cerca de su nuca que lentamente empezaba a hincharse. Los paramédicos llegaron y lo subieron a una camilla mientras yo me movía en la pequeña habitación adyacente, poniéndome la ropa descuidadamente. Los seguí al hospital en el coche de Edward, todo el tiempo mordiéndome las uñas.

La segunda hora después de la caída de Edward fue angustiosa. Me senté en una sala pequeñísima de emergencias esperando a que regresara después que le hicieran una tomografía. El doctor Glover, entró hablando sobre contusiones y pérdida de memoria temporal. Me le quedé mirando al hombre alto con horror, su cabello negro con canas en las sienes. Era una persona directa, lo que aprecié cuando me aseguró que no creía que Edward tuviera algún efecto a largo plazo por la caída. Me dejé caer en la incómoda silla de plástico con alivio al mismo tiempo que el doctor Glover asintió y salió de la sala. La enfermera entró poco después, colocando una bolsa de plástico llena de las pertenencias de Edward cerca del pequeño lavabo en la habitación, explicando que habían vaciado sus bolsillos para realizar la tomografía. Distraída, asentí, preguntando cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que él volviera a la habitación, la enfermera me aseguró que estaba en camino.

Las horas siguientes después de la caída de Edward fueron… molestas. Edward regresó, empujado por un hombre y una mujer vestidos de un uniforme color granate. Yacía en la cama de hospital mientras yo me mantenía cerca, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas por la preocupación mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Sus párpados se movían ocasionalmente, y me veía de vez en cuando. Luego empezó a murmurar sobre sándwiches de asado y una _glock_ de nueve milímetros, provocando que frunciera el ceño y volviera a sentarme en la estúpida silla de plástico, fulminándolo con la mirada. Cómo demonios podía este hombre pensar en comida y armas en un momento como este, no lo entendía, pero me dije que no podía evitarlo. Se había lastimado la cabeza después de todo.

El doctor Glover regresó un poco más tarde, confirmando que todas las pruebas salieron negativas para complicaciones a largo plazo. Suspiré en alivio cuando me dijo con rostro serio que tenía que despertarlo durante toda la noche, explicándome cómo hacer revisiones neurológicas sencillas. Cuando dejó la habitación, el estrés de los últimos días me golpeó, y me reí como tonta de pie cerca de Edward, sujetando su fría mano. Me tambaleé hacia la silla de plástico, sentándome y frotando mis sienes y bostezando agotada al mismo tiempo que me recargaba y cerraba mis ojos, prometiéndome que simplemente descansaría un momento mientras esperaba a que regresara el doctor Glover con los papeles para dar de alta a Edward. En poco tiempo me quedé dormida, solo para despertar por la cosa más irritante que había escuchado en mi vida.

" _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

 _I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_

 _Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long that_

 _Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone."_

"¿Qué demonios?" Gemí, levantando la cabeza de donde cayó contra la pared, mirando con la vista borrosa a la habitación frente a mí. Al principio, estaba un poco confundida por dónde estaba, pero una vez que vi a Edward agitado, todavía en la cama de hospital pero ahora moviéndose, me dijo exactamente dónde estaba. Seguía en el estúpido hospital.

" _But I ain't never crossed a man_

 _That didn't deserve it_

 _Me be treated like a punk you_

 _Know that's unheard of_

 _You better watch how you're talkin' and where you're walkin'_

 _Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk."_

Me levanté, mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de la fuente de la exasperante música amortiguada, si es que siquiera pudieras llamarla así. Mi mano derecha se movió nerviosa, mis dedos acercándose a la palma, las ansias por un arma fría de metal abrumadoras. Me imaginé volando la fuente de la música que se detuvo temporalmente cuando me quedé inmóvil cerca de la cabecera de la cama de Edward. Fue entonces que despertó y me miró.

"Hola, nena," susurró, dándome una sonrisa _sexy_. Levanté una ceja al ver la expresión en su rostro cuando sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Mi trenza colgaba flácida y estaba segura que probablemente tenía bolsas bajo mis cansados ojos. Mi ropa se veía arrugada y desaliñada por quedarme dormida en la silla. Aunque Edward no parecía notarlo al darme una mirada hambrienta.

"Eres la cosita más jodidamente _sexy_ que he visto en mi vida," ronroneó, antes de bajar la vista en confusión a donde yacía en la cama de hospital. Su frente se arrugó cuando me volvió a mirar. "¿Dónde demonios estamos?" Suspirando, abrí mi boca para responder pero algo molesto me interrumpió.

" _I really hate to trip but I gotta loc_

 _As I grow I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool_

 _I'm the kind G the little homies wanna be like_

 _On my knees in the night sayin' prayers in the streetlight_

 _Been spendin' most their lives,_

 _Living in the gansta's Paradise_

 _Been spending most our lives livin' in a gansta's paradise." **(1)**_

"¿Qué es eso?" Gruñí, girándome sobre mis talones al mismo tiempo que mirada furiosa en la dirección que parecía venir la música. Se escuchaba amortiguada, pero en alguna parte cerca y escuché que Edward se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y le di una mirada interrogante.

"Ese es mi teléfono," admitió, viéndose bastante avergonzado. "Emmett programó esa canción como mi timbre predeterminado hace un tiempo, antes que todos ustedes desaparecieran."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo volviste a cambiar? ¡Esa es la cosa más irritante que he escuchado!" Dije con brusquedad, acercándome a donde la enfermera colocó la bolsa de plástico. Metiendo mi mano, saqué la cartera de Edward y su teléfono, fulminando al móvil con la mirada con hostilidad.

"No lo cambié porque… me gusta," admitió Edward, viéndose ligeramente apenado cuando lo miré.

"Bueno, esa es la canción más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿Quién es ese, de todos modos?"

"Collio," respondió viéndose algo sorprendido cuando sacudí la cabeza y me encogí de hombros en confusión. "¿No recuerdas esa canción? La tocaron en la radio una y otra vez…"

"¿Cuándo fue eso, Edward?" Pregunté, dándole el teléfono plateado.

"Uh, demonios, no sé," reflexionó, viéndose algo pensativo antes de revisar su teléfono. "Tal vez en el noventa y cinco… noventa y seis…"

"Edward… tenía cinco años en el noventa y cinco," le dije, rodando los ojos y bufando cuando me miró. "No soy tan vieja como tú."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando me fulminó con la mirada. "¿Por qué traes un humor de perros?" Dijo furioso. "Yo soy el que está en una cama de hospital con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se esperaría que fueras un poco más comprensiva…"

Fue entonces que perdí el control.

"¿Acabas de llamarme perra?" Siseé, mi rostro tornándose rojo mientras ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada.

"No, dije que traes un humor de perros. Nunca te llamaría perra," escupió en respuesta, sujetando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que pensé que se rompería en su mano con los nudillos blancos.

"Déjame decirte algo," le dije con voz baja y seria, apuntando con mi dedo justo en su estúpido rostro bien parecido, con el ceño fruncido. "En menos de tres meses he sido atacada en una tienda de comestibles, y perseguida por un extraño, de quien me enamoré locamente. Por poco fui secuestrada en un callejón oscuro en medio la puta noche antes de que yo _asesinara_ a un hombre. ¡Mi jodido acechador me metió a un pasillo y me _acarició_! Me embriagué y peleé con tu exnovia en mi trabajo como cualquier gentuza en un video de música country. Me comprometí con un hombre que conozco hace menos de dos meses. Durante Acción de Gracias tu padre me humilló y me degradó frente a nuestras familias. Te vi sangrando en la mesa del comedor después que un grupo de matones irrumpió en la casa y te disparó. Oh, y con todo asesiné a otra persona en dicha casa. Mi primo y mi hermano me llevaron a ocultar en una cabaña en medio de la nada en Mississippi, contra mi voluntad. ¿Estoy olvidando algo? ¡Oh, sí! Quemé a un hombre hasta la muerte después que tu padre lo ató a una cama y le quitó los genitales con un par de pinzas. Y no olvidemos que solo he dormido unas cuatro horas en los últimos dos días y acabo de enterarme que no solo estoy embarazada, sino que estoy embarazada de gemelos. Y he estado sentada en la sala de emergencias por horas preocupándome por si algo malo le haya pasado a esa estúpida cabeza tuya con Collio escuchándose en el fondo como la banda sonora de mi jodida vida. ¿Pero tú crees que estoy de un humor de perros? Estoy aquí de pie después de todo eso. No soy yo la que se desmayó en el piso de la clínica. ¿Quién es la perra ahora?"

Mis hormonas estaban en su apogeo. Estaba cansada y cabreada de que tuviera la audacia de asegurar que estaba de un humor de perros. Su rostro estaba rojo sangre y respiraba con fuerza, sus ojos se desviaron más allá de mis hombros, encabronándome porque se distrajo del discurso que le di. Me incliné hacia él durante mi diatriba, mi rostro igual de rojo, respirando con la misma fuerza y con las aletas de mi nariz ensanchadas. Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Con ojos amplios, me di la vuelta y me encontré con el rostro serio del doctor Glover, que estaba de pie cerca sujetando un puñado de papeles. La expresión en su rostro me dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba saber; que había escuchado todo lo que acababa de decir. Tragué secamente cuando me entregó el papeleo. La expresión de mi rostro cambió cuando eligió ignorar mis confesiones de caos y asesinato.

"Señora Cullen, Edward, aquí está todo lo que necesitan saber sobre post-tratamiento," explicó sin problema, señalando las instrucciones en los papeles. "Puede tomar medicamentos sin receta para el dolor y la hinchazón. Aquí hay una lista del tipo de medicamentos. Las instrucciones que le expliqué sobre despertarlo durante la noche también están impresas aquí. No hay razón para una cita de seguimiento con un médico a menos que note cualquiera de los síntomas enlistados en los papeles. Si nota cualquiera de los síntomas, por favor, llame a su médico de rutina o al 911 inmediatamente. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta señora Cullen… Edward?"

"Swan," le dije distraída, mirando las palabras impresas en los papeles. "Quiero decir, mi nombre es Bella Swan, no Bella Cullen. Todavía no estamos casados," Lo miré, un poco avergonzada por haberlo corregido. Edward tenía razón; estaba de un humor de perros.

"Lo siento, señorita Swan," se disculpó, mirando vacilante por encima de mi hombro donde yacía Edward en silencio. "Cuando el señor Cullen volvió a su cita de seguimiento después de su herida de bala, la nombró como su esposa… lamento la confusión." Me dio una suave sonrisa, explicando que la enfermera volvería con una silla de ruedas y que estaríamos libres para irnos. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escuchar sus palabras, y asentí cuando el doctor salía de la habitación antes de volverme hacia Edward que miraba obstinadamente hacia la pared, con una expresión molesta en su rostro. Edward se veía como una maldita víctima de guerra con su cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, un lado de su cabeza hinchado y su piel pálida. Me sentí como un gigantesco pedazo de mierda.

"¡Lo siento, cariño!" Balbuceé, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos cuando empecé a llorar, convirtiéndome en un desastre emocional. "Tienes razón. ¡Soy una perra total! ¡Es solo que estoy muy estresada!" Sollozando con más fuerza, me senté en la silla de plástico, y verdaderamente me derrumbé. Escuché la cama rechinar debajo de él cuando bajó sus piernas y se puso de pie lentamente, acercándose a donde estaba sentada. Se agachó, quitando las manos de mi rostro y mirándome fijamente. Lo miré con ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas, avergonzada por la forma en que me había comportado.

"No, yo lo siento," suspiró, limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos verdes me miraban con arrepentimiento. "No debí haber dicho eso. Cuando escuché que la doctora dijo… 'gemelos'… no sé qué ocurrió. Un minuto estaba sentado ahí oyendo el latido y el siguiente estoy en una cama de hospital. Joder, me preocupaba mucho ser un buen padre para un hijo… la idea de ser ese hombre para dos niños simplemente me abrumó. Bella, nunca me he sentido tan feliz, pero aterrorizado al mismo tiempo."

"Edward, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo?" Pregunté, sorbiéndome la nariz mientras me miraba. "¿No crees que me siento de la misma forma? No tuve una buena crianza. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy niña… no sé nada sobre ser madre, ¿pero no crees que todo el mundo se siente así cuando se enteran que están embarazados? Se supone que estemos asustados de cometer errores. No sería normal que no nos preocupara joderla." Se me quedó mirando por un largo rato, una sensación de compresión pasando entre los dos. Estábamos juntos en esto, compartiendo las mismas preocupaciones e inquietudes. Asintió, besándome con ternura en los labios justo cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación con una silla de ruedas. Dejamos emergencias y nos dirigimos a casa, no hacia el _loft_ sino hacia nuestro verdadero hogar, en Germantown.

Los siguientes días fueron agotadores. Edward apenas si durmió después que llegamos a casa esa noche, al principio insistiendo en que no quería dormir, sintiéndose culpable de que lo despertara cada hora. Finalmente, el sueño lo venció y puse la alarma para que me despertara cada hora, sacudiéndolo a él para despertarlo mientras murmuraba malhumorado.

Emmett y Jasper todavía se estaban quedando en la casa, pero Jasper confesó con una expresión cansada que volvería a Jackson en unos días. Lo observé por las ventanas caminando por la propiedad absorto en sus pensamientos, fumando sus cigarrillos mientras pasaba los dedos por sus mechones color miel, algunas veces sentándose en el mismo columpio de jardín donde lo vi a él y Alice besándose por primera vez. La tristeza me abrumó al pensar en los dos finalmente reuniéndose solo para ser separados, incluso si solo era por unos meses mientras se llevaba a cabo su transferencia. Cuando no estaba paseándose por el terreno sin descanso, estaba pasando tiempo con Alice, libre de su vieja responsabilidad de cuidar de mí mientras aprendía poco a poco a desprenderse de su naturaleza protectora mientras estaba en mi presencia. Salieron a la ciudad noche tras noche, regresando con nostálgicas sonrisas en sus rostros. Temía su partida.

Emmett se obsesionó con revelarle a Rose todo lo que había averiguado de Claire. Edward encontró los papeles bajo el colchón de Emmett después que desaparecimos. Había destrozado la casa en busca de cualquier evidencia de dónde habríamos ido, encontrando el archivo metido justo donde Emmett descansaba su enorme cabeza en la noche. Edward no le dijo nada a Rose, a Alice o a nadie más, explicando en voz baja mientras estábamos uno al lado del otro en la cama, que nunca planeó contarle a Rose que Emmett encontró a su hija a menos que nunca regresáramos a Memphis. Estaba nervioso por toda la idea de la confesión de Emmett sobre su investigación, preocupado que posiblemente Rose no quisiera saber dónde estaba su hija. Explicó que Rose nunca hablaba de ella y él nunca le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos respecto a la adopción forzada. Sus palabras me encabronaron, al principio, pero la genuina preocupación en sus ojos me hizo tomarme un momento y asimilar lo que me dijo. ¿Qué pasa si Rose _sí_ se ofendía por lo que Emmett había hecho? Era casi inimaginable para mí, ahora que estaba embarazada, pensar en no querer a mi hijo, pero sabía que había muchas mujeres en este mundo que no compartían la misma idea. ¿Era Rose una de esas personas? No lo creía, pero por otro lado, Rose era una persona completamente diferente a mí.

En la víspera de Año Nuevo recibí una sorpresa inesperada. Esperaba que el día pasara de la misma forma que los últimos días; Edward despertando con quejas de su hombro adolorido mientras yo lo escuchaba pacientemente, preparando el desayuno, la fisioterapeuta llegando antes del almuerzo para hacer que Edward se ejercitara en el gimnasio. Probablemente limpiaría la casa mientras escuchaba algunas canciones en mi nuevo iPhone que Edward me compró. Las cosas nunca resultan de la forma en que espero. Creerías que a estas alturas ya estaría acostumbrada a lo inesperado.

Despertando al amanecer, empecé a preparar el desayuno para los chicos como siempre, tarareando mientras terminaba con la sémola de maíz, llena de tocino, mantequilla y queso, justo como le gustaba a mi hermano. Edward entró en la habitación, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos mientras estaba frente a la estufa. Mordisqueó mi cuello y presionó su erección en mi espalda.

"Provocador," lo acusé, sintiendo que me excitaba, tomando torpemente la espátula cuando le di vuelta al panqueque. No habíamos tenido sexo desde que regresé a casa, pero podíamos hacerlo. No que hubiese tenido tiempo de preguntarle a la doctora. Hice lo siguiente mejor. Busqué en Google esa mierda.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti," me susurró, chupando mi lóbulo en su boca y haciendo que gimiera. El panqueque comenzó a humear y gemí por la preocupación, su boca y sus brazos me dejaron cuando empecé a raspar la mezcla negra de la sartén con la espátula. Suspirando ruidosamente, tiré el panqueque desperdiciado a la basura, odiando desperdiciar comida.

"¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?" Le pregunté con curiosidad, encendiendo el ventilador y dándome la vuelta para envolver su cuello con mis brazos. Su cabello era un desastre desordenado, y tenía una _sexy_ sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. El fisioterapeuta le dijo ayer que podía intentar quitarse el cabestrillo por un par de días, y él lo hizo encantado, viéndose una vez más como un ser humano normal… bueno, tan normal como un Adonis se puede ver. La hinchazón por su caída también había disminuido bastante, apenas se veía bajo sus enroscados mechones cobrizos.

"Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa," bromeó, presionando sus labios en los míos y deslizado su lengua en mi boca. Le devolví el beso vorazmente antes que se separara, dejando un beso en mi nariz mientras yo jadeaba sin aliento. "Usa ese vestido de suéter que Alice te compró," me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. "Y deja tu ropa interior en casa."

Sus palabras dispararon una oleada de excitación entre mis piernas. Sonriéndole, hice exactamente lo que me pidió, moviéndome en el banco cuando todos comíamos juntos, Emmett me lanzó una mirada dubitativa. Jasper estaba callado e introspectivo esta mañana, apenas notando mi entusiasmo. Edward me sonrió sobre sus huevos, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver mi evidente emoción.

Después de ponerme el vestido de suéter color beige ligeramente ajustado, me puse un par de brillantes botas color marrón que me llegaban a media pantorrilla y un cinturón grande color marrón alrededor de mi cintura, rizando mi cabello con unas tenazas e incluso me puse un poco de maquillaje. Satisfecha con mi conjunto, salí del baño para encontrar a Edward de pie cerca de la cama, admirándome de pies a cabeza con sus hambrientos ojos verdes. Se encontró con la misma expresión, porque nunca antes lo había visto verse tan _sexy_. Edward llevaba puestos unos pantalones de vestir color crema y un chaleco abierto del mismo color, sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga con un par de brillantes zapatos de cuero oscuro en sus pies. Se veía casual pero _sexy_ y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies.

"Si sigues mirándome así, no saldrás de esta habitación," susurró con voz ronca, acechándome lentamente.

Respiré hondo, tragando y murmurando, "¿Lo prometes?" Se echó a reír, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, siseando un poco con el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo. Lo miré alarmada, pero él capturó mis labios en un intenso beso, distrayéndome eficazmente de su dolor.

"Bella, me encantaría quitarte ese maldito vestido _sexy_ del cuerpo," murmuró en mi oído. "Pero intento cumplir una promesa y necesitamos irnos ahora antes de que pierda el control y rompa esa promesa."

"¿Qué promesa?" Insistí, todavía sin saber sus planes para el día.

"Una vez te hice la promesa de llevarte a una cita, y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer," respondió, riéndose entre dientes al ver mi sonrisa emocionada.

Me sacó de la habitación mientras yo brincaba entusiasmada, explicándole a un Emmett confundido y a un taciturno Jasper que nos ausentaríamos durante el día y volveríamos hasta muy tarde por la noche. Emmett explicó que él y Jasper también tenían planes para el día, dándole a mi primo que estaba en silencio mirando a la nada una sonrisa cómplice. Me pregunté por un momento cuáles eran sus planes pero no le pregunté, feliz de estar a solas con Edward, que dejó a Sam en casa con Ben. Aún tenía que reemplazar a Liam, pero no parecía muy preocupado por ello.

Pasamos el día actuando como un par de turistas, primero llegando a Graceland, el hogar de Elvis Presley, que vergonzosamente nunca había visitado. Era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, pero supuse que probablemente era muy lujoso para cuando se construyó. Graceland estaba situado en Whitehaven, en el que alguna vez fue una colonia muy elegante. Con el tiempo prácticamente se convirtió en un gueto, la colonia que rodea la mansión poco a poco cayó en ruinas. En seguida, comprendí que no importaba dónde estaba Graceland, una vez que entré a la casa con mis compañeros turistas. Me quedé mirando la habitación de la selva con asombro ya que era espantosamente vulgar con esa felpuda alfombra verde por todas partes y plantas exóticas fuera de control. Había estampado animal por todas partes y en una pared caía agua entre las piedras incrustadas ahí. Dejamos la habitación y mis ojos deambularon hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, que estaba acordonado, restringido a los visitantes. Le susurré mis conspiraciones a Edward, que tal vez el mismísimo rey estaba arriba, comiendo una hamburguesa con queso y viendo MTV. Él se rio entre dientes y rodó los ojos cuando salimos, mirando a las enormes lápidas en el jardín de la meditación donde el rey, sus padres y su abuela estaban enterrados. Una fuente redonda estaba en medio de las lápidas, rociando agua al cielo antes de caer en cascada al azul claro debajo.

"¿Ves? Su nombre está mal escrito en la lápida," le susurré a Edward, señalando mientras él miraba con curiosidad. "Su segundo nombre se escribía A-A-R-O-N. La lápida solo tiene una 'A'. Mmmm… no está muerto."

"¿Qué tiene que ver el que escribieran mal su nombre?" Preguntó, con una ceja levantada. "Y de todos modos, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Elvis nació y creció en Tupelo, Mississippi. Dah," respondí, rodando los ojos mientras él me sacudía la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa paciente. "¿Y quién permitiría que el rey del rock and roll tuviera su nombre mal escrito en su lápida? Alguien que sabe que no está realmente muerto."

Edward soltó una risita mientras yo lo miraba con rostro serio. Cuando dejamos la propiedad con los grupos de turistas japoneses y alemanes, le eché un último vistazo a la mansión, jadeando cuando vi las cortinas moverse en la habitación de arriba. Edward dijo que era la mujer que hace la limpieza, pero yo tenía mis dudas.

Para cuando terminamos en Graceland, y vimos el Lisa Marie, el jet de Elvis nombrado en honor a su única hija, era la hora del almuerzo. Edward explicó que tenía planes para nuestra cena, pero que era mi decisión dónde almorzar. Con ganas de comida casera, elegí comer en The Elegant Farmer, frunciendo el ceño al ver el menú cuando vi enumeradas las empanadas de salmón. Cuando Edward vio mi expresión me preguntó, y le expliqué mi imprudencia con las empanadas de salmón y las pruebas de embarazo, provocando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y estallara en carcajadas. Sonreí al ver la expresión despreocupada y feliz en su rostro, perdida por un momento en la forma más pura de libertad y… tranquilidad que nunca había sentido en mi vida hasta este momento. Este hombre, este hermoso, cariñoso y sonriente hombre estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. Me dio una sonrisa confundida cuando volví a mirar mi menú, luchando por ocultar mis lágrimas de alegría.

Apegándome a mis raíces, ordené el bagre del Mississippi salteado con macarrón con queso, mazorcas de maíz frescas, sopa de tomate ahumada y un enorme vaso de té dulce. Edward se me quedó mirando asombrado cuando limpié todo el plato antes de agachar la cabeza avergonzada. Me explicó en voz baja que no podía esperar a ver mi vientre crecer con sus hijos y mis mejillas ardieron al escuchar la honestidad en su voz y al verla en sus ojos. Le sonreí con timidez cuando le dejó a la joven camarera una gran propina y regresamos al coche de la mano.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue el Museo Palacio Rosado donde vimos una película en el teatro IMAX. Para serles sincera, no estaba prestando atención a _The Light Before Christmas_ cuando interpretaba su actuación final en la pantalla gigante. Edward y yo estábamos muy ocupados besándonos en la última fila para prestar atención, la razón por la que demandó que fuera sin ropa interior ahora clara. Cuando la película terminó y poco a poco volvieron a encender las luces. Oculté mi rostro de nuestros vecinos que nos miraban con el ceño fruncido cuando la mano de Edward se deslizaba por debajo de mi vestido. Afortunadamente, no había niños en nuestra fila de asientos.

"Solo están celosos," me susurró Edward al oído al salir del teatro y entrar al museo, mirando alrededor a las exhibiciones de fósiles de dinosauros.

Me reí de él, rodando los ojos en respuesta mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo y nos abrimos paso por la mansión más enorme que había visto en mi vida, mis botas marrones cliqueando contra los pisos de madera. La mansión había sido alguna vez la casa de ensueño de un hombre que era dueño de la cadena de tiendas Piggly Wiggly. La construcción del palacio comenzó a principios de los veinte, pero el dueño de las tiendas quebró, declarándose en bancarrota y dejando el palacio sin terminar. Con el tiempo el edificio fue entregado a la ciudad de Memphis a finales de los veinte y fue convertido en un museo. Fue nombrado Palacio Rosado porque la enorme mansión fue hecha en su totalidad con mármol rosado.

Paseamos por el edificio tomándonos nuestro tiempo viendo las diferentes exhibiciones hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse en el cielo. Salimos, con Edward anunciando su última sorpresa del día. Me emocioné cuando nos dirigimos cerca del río, mis pensamientos de pronto volviéndose hacia Angie y Eric, la culpa invadió mi cuerpo porque no había visto cómo estaban desde que regresé a casa. Hice a un lado ese pensamiento, recordándome que de todos modos no recordaba su número de móvil, ya que estaba programado en mi viejo teléfono que Jasper arrojó desde la ventanilla del coche hace muchos días. Prometiendo hacer una visita personal a su departamento el día siguiente, miré por la ventanilla mientras Edward estacionaba el coche cerca del río. Fue entonces que vi la hermosa barcaza blanca y rojo, flotando perezosamente en el río Mississippi. Era antigua y elegante, con grandes ruedas de palas situadas a los costados y una larga chimenea que sobresalía de la cima.

"Edward, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" Pregunté en voz baja al acercarnos al muelle, mi pecho bullendo de la emoción. Me subió a la barcaza, saludando a un hombre que estaba cerca con un traje negro, y una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

"Vamos a cenar," explicó al seguir al hombre al interior de una gran habitación, llena de pequeñas mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos con diminutas velas de té y rosas rojas en flor. "Y luego te invitaré a bailar. Y con suerte dirás que sí…"

Fue entonces que noté el pequeño grupo de hombres cerca, muy ocupados reuniendo sus instrumentos mientras un hombre guapo con piel oscura y un brillante chaleco plateado se puso frente a un micrófono, ajustándolo a su altura. Me dio una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el hombre del traje negro hizo un gesto hacia una mesa vacía. Edward se adelantó al hombre para sacar mi silla él mismo, y le di al hombre una mirada de disculpa. Él me respondió con una sonrisa gentil, al parecer no se sintió ofendido por el desaire de mi prometido. Edward se me unió a la mesa mientras el hombre nos tomaba la orden de bebidas y desapareció. La banda comenzó, el ambiente se llenó del conmovedor sonido de la música blues cuando el hombre con el chaleco plateado empezó a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas.

" _Well, you've heard about love givin' sight to the blind_

 _My baby's lovin' 'cause the sun to shine_

 _She's my sweet little thing, she's my pride and joy_

 _She's my sweet little baby, I'm her little lover boy"_

El camarero regresó con nuestras bebidas y Edward me invitó a bailar. Un nudo por los nervios se formó en mi estómago cuando le confesé que no era una muy buena bailarina. La verdad sea dicha, nunca había bailado con nadie en mi vida. Edward, ignoró mis preocupaciones, me llevó a la pista de baile, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos al acercar su cuerpo al mío. Colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho, y nos balanceamos juntos lentamente, mientras Edward me susurraba todo el tiempo su dulce devoción al oído. Me volví a enamorar de él en esa barcaza, balanceándonos al ritmo de la música.

" _Yeah, I love my baby, heart y soul_

 _Love like ours won't never grow old_

 _She's my sweet little thing, she's my pride and joy_

 _She's my sweet little baby, I'm her little lover boy" **(2)**_

Terminamos la noche al comer barbacoa de cerdo desmenuzada al estilo Memphis, pollo marinado a la parrilla, frijoles al horno, ensalada de col, vegetales a la parrilla y pastel de chocolate de postre, una verdaderamente reveladora comida sureña. Para cuando partimos a casa pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Estaba que me reventaba como una garrapata y me sentía un poco miserable, gimiendo y frotando mi barriga llena. Edward se rio de mí divertido cuando nos acercábamos a la casa, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro cuando echó un vistazo a nuestra entrada en confusión. Estaba llena de coches y un nudo por el miedo se formó en mi estómago.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté, viendo los vehículos de Alice, Rose y Carmen, entre otros coches diferentes. Sacudió su cabeza, murmurando que no tenía idea, justo cuando estacionó el coche y la camioneta de Emmett retumbó detrás de nosotros. Salimos del vehículo, caminando hacia donde Emmett y Jasper salieron también de su camioneta, mirando a la entrada llena de coches en confusión.

"¿Y todos esos coches?" Emmett preguntó al mismo tiempo que todos intercambiábamos miradas desconcertadas.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí a los chicos por el camino sinuoso hacia la puerta principal. Donde fuimos recibidos por un lugar lleno de amigos y familia sonrientes y gritando, con bebidas en mano. Carmen, Tia, Rose, Angie y Eric, Sam, Ben, Esme y Carlisle nos sonreían, con una Alice con apariencia traviesa justo en el centro. Alcancé a ver un gigantesco pastel blanco en la barra cerca de la cocina, el glaseado cayendo y haciendo espirales elegantemente. La habitación estaba llena de pequeñas velas encendidas y fragrantes flores blancas, cubriendo toda superficie disponible. Jadeé por la sorpresa mirando alrededor de la habitación justo cuando Emmett se paró a mi lado.

"¡Aw, demonios, Bells!" Exclamó con una sonrisa, dándome una palmada en la espalda, provocando que hiciera una mueca por el dolor. "¡Te organizaron un _baby shower_!"

Las sonrisas desaparecieron de los rostros de todos incluyendo Carlisle, que le dio a Esme una mirada preocupada antes de tomarse lo que quedaba del líquido oscuro en su vaso. Todos jadearon simultáneamente mientras nos miraban, la voz de Alice sobrepasando el sonido.

"¡Estás embarazada!" Gritó, sujetando su pecho por la sorpresa. Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con ansiedad, antes de que él asintiera, murmurando algo sobre que no hay mejor momento que el presente.

Tomando una respiración profunda, dije, "Sí, de gemelos…" Vi cómo la boca de todos se abrió… incluyendo la de Carlisle.

Y muy al estilo Cullen, Esme se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos expectantes de su esposo que la esperaban.

"No puedo creer que estés embarazada," Alice dijo con un hipido en su vaso de Jack, un poco más tarde, una vez que su madre recuperó la consciencia.

Resulta que la fiesta sorpresa no era para nada un _baby shower_. Era una fiesta de bienvenida a casa, orquestada completamente por Alice y las chicas, con la ayuda de Sam, por supuesto. Edward se veía un poco molesto de que Sam mantuviera la fiesta en secreto, caminando por ahí murmurando sobre traidores y cosas como esas hasta que le di una mirada hostil. Ha sido bastante compresivo desde entonces, quedándose con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle mientras hablaban, de todos los temas disponibles, sobre despellejar a un ciervo. Al parecer, un viaje de cacería en Año Nuevo estaba en proceso y sacudí mi cabeza asombrada al ver a mi primo y a mi futuro suegro conversar como si fueran viejos amigos de la universidad.

"Sí, tampoco puedo creerlo, sobre todo porque estabas tomando anticonceptivos," reflexionó Rose, mirando a la nada. "Edward debe tener un súper esperma." Arrugué mi nariz cuando mencionó el súper esperma de mi prometido.

"Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo ustedes?" Le pregunté a Carmen y Tia. Carmen estaba detrás de la barra, cortando un pequeñísimo pedazo de pastel al que probablemente le daría dos mordiscos antes de declararse llena. Tia estaba detrás de ella cerca de la isla, sirviéndose un vaso de té.

Carmen miró alrededor, observando su entorno, aparentemente satisfecha que Rose y Alice ahora estuviesen enfrascadas en su propia conversación y nadie más nos estaba prestando atención. Se acercó hacia adelante, haciéndome un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Nuestras cabezas estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban.

"Matando gente," susurró, sus ojos amplios por la emoción.

Tia se me quedó mirando detrás de ella, girando su dedo en círculos cerca de su sien derecha, el símbolo internacional de la locura antes de que empezara luego a hacer gestos con sus manos simulando a alguien vaciando pastillas en su mano y metiéndolas a su boca. Asentí deliberadamente y Carmen frunció sus cejas confundida, mirando a Tia por encima de su hombro que ahora estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su té, mirando al techo despreocupadamente. Mi amiga yanqui sin duda era una persona extraña.

Eric estaba creciendo como la hierba, ahora tambaleándose torpemente en sus pequeñas piernas gordas. En el fondo, deseaba unos pequeños bebés gordos, aunque dudaba que Edward le gustaría. Angie aún se veía hermosa y dulce como siempre, con su piel oscura y sus ojos cálidos, su largo cabello negro cayendo por su espalda. Hablamos de nuestros viejos vecinos en el edificio de departamentos y Angie confesó que echaba de menos que estuviera justo al otro lado del pasillo. Le prometí visitarla muy pronto y nos abrazamos, riendo cuando Eric embarró glaseado blanco en toda su carita regordeta, dándonos una sonrisa con ventanita.

Esme actuó de forma extraña a mi alrededor, observando todos mis movimientos, sirviéndome un vaso de leche escupiendo algo sobre la salud de los huesos. Arrebató un pedazo de pastel de los dedos de una sorprendida Alice, murmurando sobre diabetes gestacional. Le lancé a Alice una mirada recelosa, preguntándome si sería sometida a ese tratamiento los meses próximos. Alice asintió, respondiendo mi pregunta tácita y sacudí mi cabeza por la decepción.

Era casi la medianoche cuando el drama comenzó a desarrollarse. Emmett bebió más de lo habitual esa noche y empezó a usar sus encantos en Rose, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo ignoró, rodando sus ojos y dándole la espalda rechazándolo por completo. Él deambuló por ahí como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro antes de desaparecer en la planta alta y supe en mi corazón que estaba a punto de hacer algo completamente estúpido. Volvería a aparecer con el archivo de Claire y probablemente avergonzaría a Rose y a sí mismo frente a toda esta gente. Me levanté del banco para buscarlo antes de que hiciera algo drástico, pero Esme se adelantó, conversando sobre posibles nombres de bebés mientras le hablaba con cariño a mi vientre y lo acariciaba.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, aparte de Esme y yo. Nosotras estábamos en el área de la cocina y yo echaba miradas nerviosas hacia la escalera de vez en cuando. Por la esquina de mi ojo vi a Jasper agarrar la pequeña mano de Alice, con una sonrisa de lado que había desaparecido hace tiempo en su rostro al sacarla de la habitación, desapareciendo hacia alguna parte de afuera… probablemente al columpio del jardín. Finalmente, Emmett bajó las escaleras, pero lo que llevaba en sus manos no era una carpeta. Era su maleta de lona.

"Oh, mierda," murmuré, cuando pisó el último escalón, una expresión determinada en su guapo rostro. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, así como sospechosamente húmedos. Me disculpé con Esme, corriendo al otro lado de la habitación justo cuando él pasó junto a una Rose con rostro solemne que vio cuando yo empecé a tirar del gran brazo musculoso de mi hermano.

"¡Emmett! ¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunté, mi voz escuchándose frenética a mis propios oídos. Si quería irse podía hacerlo, pero no detrás del volante de cualquier vehículo después de beber.

"Me voy de aquí. Necesito alejarme por un tiempo," respondió con voz ronca, pasando la mano bajo sus ojos cuando quitó mi mano de su brazo. "No te preocupes. Llamé un taxi. Lo esperaré en la reja de entrada."

"¡Emmett! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Te vas de la ciudad? ¿Qué… qué pasa con los bebés? ¿No quieres quedarte a ver a los bebés?" Ya me estaba desesperando cuando empecé a llorar, llamando la atención de todos los invitados que quedaban en la casa, incluyendo a Rose.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Edward cruzar sala a donde luchaba por evitar que mi hermano se fuera. Había estado encerrado por dos años y solo había pasado un poco más de dos meses con él. Qué me condenen, si no peleaba un poco antes de dejarlo salir de mi vida.

"Bella, no me voy para siempre. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para mí. Volveré por mi camioneta y el resto de mis cosas. Yo… solo necesito tiempo para pensar algunas cosas, ¿sabes? Reevaluar mi futuro," murmuró cuando Edward apareció a mi lado y empezó a hablarle en voz baja a mi hermano.

Emmett ignoró sus palabras, murmurando un adiós sin mirar atrás antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. La casa se quedó en silencio, salvo por mis silenciosos sollozos. Bajo la tristeza, mi ira empezó a abrirse paso y Edward se me quedó mirando, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Como mi amiga Tía diría, me puse como una loca chica blanca.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Le grité a Rose, cuya boca se abrió por el _shock_ cuando me volví, fulminándola con la mirada y señalando a su rostro con mi dedo. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas a medida que cruzaba la habitación dando pisotones, Rose se puso de pie graciosamente y levantó las manos en defensa.

"¿Por qué es mi culpa?" Preguntó, la sorpresa desapareciendo de su rostro y siendo remplazada por una expresión de irritación e ira.

"Porque eres una pequeña perra patética que no reconoce algo bueno cuando lo tiene enfrente," escuché que Tia le dijo con brusquedad mientras yo asentía de acuerdo. La boca de Rose formó una marcada línea y fulminó a Tia con la mirada al otro extremo de la habitación. Sam apareció junto a Tia, colocando su mano con delicadeza sobre su hombro y dándole un apretón.

"Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres para poder defenderme," Rose le dijo con desdén, rodando los ojos.

"¡Quise decir que eres una perra ricachona, pretenciosa y esnob!" Tia gritó, sus manos cerradas en puños.

Esme jadeó, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón al escuchar el arrebato de mi amiga. Carlisle volvió a llenar su vaso con Jack. Edward empezó a hablar con voz serena, tratando de calmar las cosas, pero Rose lo interrumpió con voz baja.

"Mira, no es que no me agrade Emmett," explicó Rose bajito, la ira dejó su rostro y fue remplazada por una expresión de tristeza. "Me agrada Emmett… más que agradarme. Pero es como si fuéramos de dos planetas diferentes. No puedo imaginar cómo le explicaría a mi padre que estoy saliendo con un exconvicto."

"Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti," susurré, secando mi rostro con el dorso de mis manos al mismo tiempo que Rose me daba una mirada confundida. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que él hizo por ti. Encontró a tu hija, Rose. Desde el momento en que se enteró de ella comenzó su búsqueda, pasando horas y horas haciendo precisamente eso que tiene prohibido hacer; entrar a la red _hackeando_ sitios web seguros. El archivo está arriba si no me crees. Oh, y también le compró algo de ropa. Será mejor que te la lleves cuando te vayas, ya que no tengo idea de cuándo o si alguna vez volverá mi hermano."

Ella se me quedó mirando, sus ojos amplios y su rostro pálido. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que murmuraba incoherencias bajo su aliento. Rose empezó a llorar, abrazándose a sí misma mientras murmuraba, "¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?" Una y otra vez. Su rostro angelical se derrumbó y lo ocultó con sus manos, sollozando antes de sentarse en el sofá, con sus hombros caídos por la derrota.

De pronto me sentí horrible, descubriendo a Rose de la forma en que lo hice, hiriéndola a propósito por el dolor que yo sentía muy dentro de mí. Abrí mi boca para disculparme cuando Alice irrumpió en la habitación, arrastrando detrás de ella a un Jasper sonriendo y con el rostro rojo, soltando, "¿Adivinen qué? ¡Jasper acaba de proponerme matrimonio! ¡Estamos comprometidos!" Levantó su dedo anular izquierdo, el anillo de diamante destellando a la luz de las velas. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta del ambiente sombrío en la habitación y la apariencia devastada de Rose.

"Uh, oh. ¿Qué me perdí?" Murmuró, mirando alrededor del lugar a los diferentes rostros. En ese preciso momento, el reloj marcó la medianoche y escuché que Edward resopló junto a mí. Volviéndome hacia él, le arqueé una ceja, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a carcajearse histéricamente, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

"¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" Logró decir entre carcajadas mientras el reloj sonaba por duodécima vez, señalando el final de un muy loco año.

* * *

 **(1) Collio - Gansta's Paradise**

 **(2)** Stevie Ray Vaughan - Pride and Joy

* * *

 **Sí** _ **que saben celebrar este grupo jajajaja. Primero lo que ocurrió en Acción de Gracias, y ahora en Año Nuevo. Sin duda están tan enojadas como yo con Rose por haber reaccionado como lo hizo, supongo que le pasaba lo mismo que a Edward, queriendo siempre agradar a sus padres, y fue eso lo que le impidió corresponderle a Emmett, a pesar de que si le agrada. Pero, ¿será que ya todo está perdido entre esos dos? ¿Y qué pasará ahora con Claire, la hijita de Rose? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Así como veremos cómo le va a la pobre Bella con esa suegra sobreprotectora jejeje. Pero bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que seguramente es por la forma en que perdió ella a su bebé, ahora quiere asegurarse que sus nietos nazcan sanos y fuertes. Así que, como ven, todavía queda tela de donde cortar con este grupo de locos… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, qué fue lo que más les gustó, o simplemente para recibir un gracias. No olviden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto. Si eres una lectora fantasma, no te cuesta nada salir de las sombras y saludar, de ti depende que el fandom siga vivo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: miop, JessMel, torrespera172, cary, Juliana Masen, DenniChavez, aliceforever85, liduvina, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, nydiac10, freedom2604, Laliscg, J, Yarra, onlyRobPatti, alejandra1987, DaemonDmerlicht, bealnum, May Cullen M, Hanna D.L, Tecupi, Isabelfromnowon, patymdn, angryc, Bertlin, Adriu, Esal, PRISOL, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, lauritacullenswan, lagie, brigitte, andreasotoseneca, Lady Grigori, Katie D.B, Say's, glow0718, maries24, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Pili, seelie lune, Liz Vidal, jupy, Kriss21, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Manligrez, Sully YM, tulgarita, EriCastelo, , Yoliki, injoa, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto.**_


	27. El regreso del Mack (McMaster90)

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintisiete: El regreso del Mack (McMaster90)**

Los días que siguieron a la partida de Emmett, la crisis nerviosa de Rose y el compromiso de Alice y Jasper fueron extraños, por decir lo menos.

Rose se quedó en nuestra casa por tres días. El primer día del Año Nuevo, Sam tocó suavemente a la puerta de nuestra recámara, llamando a Edward en voz baja. Edward caminó a la puerta, abriéndola un poco y sacando la cabeza al pasillo. Observé adormilada desde donde yacía, las emociones de la noche anterior, además del hecho que estaba embarazada, me habían dejado totalmente exhausta. Edward le habló bajito a Sam, cuya voz alcancé a escuchar en la recámara, antes de que cerrara la puerta suavemente.

"Deberías ir a ver cómo está Rose," sugirió Edward en voz baja, al sentarse en la orilla de la cama con su bóxer azul rayado. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y suspiró. "Ya no está en tu vieja recámara. Está en la de Emmett."

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que me sentara en la cama, despertando al instante. Le habíamos dicho a Rose que podía pasar la noche después del drama de la noche de Año Nuevo, sin querer que condujera en ese lamentable estado. Por lo que sabía, había pasado la noche en mi antigua recámara arriba. Recordando mis palabras de la noche anterior, me pregunté si había ido en busca del archivo de Claire… y lo encontró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo abajo, sola, revisando un archivo que contaba de la corta y triste vida de su hija perdida hace tanto tiempo? Edward me vio correr por la habitación, poniéndome la ropa mientras lo hacía. Le di un besito en la mejilla antes de dejarlo sentado en nuestra cama, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Subí corriendo las escaleras y toqué suavemente a la puerta de Emmett, sin respuesta. Girando el pomo, entré sin permiso, jadeando al ver la escena frente a mí.

Rose estaba en la cama de Emmett, llevando puesto un enorme bóxer rojo rayado y esa estúpida camiseta de tocino que mi hermano se puso en Acción de Gracias. Pañuelos húmedos y arrugados estaban esparcidos a su alrededor mientras ella yacía sobre su lado izquierdo. El contenido del archivo de Claire esparcido en torno a ella, con una fotografía de la niñita en su mano. Rose la miraba como un zombi, su rostro inexpresivo, carente de toda emoción. Estaba pálida y con manchas rojas, sus ojos hinchados de llorar. Era lo más depresivo que había visto en mi vida, y había visto muchas cosas depresivas en mis veintidós años.

"Tenía dieciséis años," la escuché decir en un triste susurró. Cruzando la habitación, hice a un lado pañuelos hechos bola al sentarme en la orilla de la cama, agarrando una de las manos de Rose y dándole un comprensivo apretón. Ella apretó débilmente mi mano en respuesta, tomando un profundo respiro tembloroso. "Tenía dieciséis años cuando di a luz a mi niñita. Tuve una niñita, Bella. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Te dijo Emmett que tuve una niñita?" Había un tono extraño en su voz cuando dijo eso, como el de una niña. Asentí recelosa, sintiendo como si mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos dentro de mi pecho.

"Me lo dijo," dije en voz baja, mirando la fotografía que ella sostenía entre sus dedos. Una niñita con rostro solemne me devolvía la mirada desde la foto, sus ojos del color de la costa de Florida y su cabello de un color rubio fresa. No había una sonrisa feliz, ni inocencia infantil en sus rasgos.

"Él se fue," susurró, sus ojos violetas llorando de nuevo al mismo tiempo que se sorbía la nariz. "Se fue. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba hasta que anoche se fue. Y él hizo todo esto por mí, Bella. ¡Por _mí_! ¡No he hecho nada más que rechazarlo desde el principio, pero él siguió buscando a mi hija de todos modos! ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo la he buscado?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Por años. La he buscado por años, pensando que mi trabajo como agente de adopción me ayudaría de alguna forma… y Emmett entra en mi vida de repente y la encuentra en menos de dos meses. Nadie ha hecho nunca algo así por mí, Bella. Mis padres pretenden creer que nunca estuve embarazada. Todo lo que les importa es ocultar mi pequeño y sucio secreto para que la reputación de mi padre no se viera desprestigiada. He desperdiciado mi vida haciendo a todo el mundo feliz… a todos menos a mí. Estoy harta de eso, Bella. Muy harta. Estoy lista para, por una vez, ser feliz yo. Pero es demasiado tarde, porque él _se fue_." Las lágrimas de Rose se convirtieron en sollozos desgarradores. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras veía derrumbarse frente a mis ojos a mi amiga que aparentaba ser fuerte.

"Volverá," le aseguré con voz esperanzada. "Volverá por su camioneta… por sus cosas." Miré alrededor de la habitación y me di cuenta con tristeza que mi hermano tenía pocas pertenencias, además de las bolsas de ropa que había comprado. La ropa colgaba desordenadamente de las bolsas, probablemente por obra de Rose ya que mi hermano era un poco TOC con sus cosas.

"No, no lo hará," gritó, limpiando sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas con un pañuelo arrugado. "¡Ya vino y se fue! ¡Escuché su camioneta irse esta mañana! Tu amiga tiene razón, Bella. ¡Soy una perra!" Pasé el nudo en mi garganta, con unas ansias abrumadoras de abandonar a mi amiga para correr a la ventana y asomarme a la entrada. Quería ver, con mis propios ojos, si estaba diciendo la verdad sobre que la camioneta de Emmett ya no estaba, aunque no tenía razones para mentir. La realidad de la situación era devastadora; mi hermano se fue. Y no tenía idea cuándo volvería. Rose se atrincheró en esa habitación, regodeándose en la autocompasión, hasta que al tercer día, me desesperé.

Llamé a Alice.

Llegó como el torbellino que era, gritándole a Rose que se controlara e hiciera algo, lo que sea, además de estar acostada en la cama usando una camiseta de tocino ya algo apestosa. Rose finalmente cedió, permitiendo que Alice la arrastrara a la ducha a asearse. Preparé el desayuno para todos nosotros en silencio, pero me detuve cuando el olor a huevos revueltos llegó a mi nariz. Por alguna razón, desde ese día en adelante, el olor a huevos me hacía vomitar. Esa mañana Edward se encargó de la cocina, sorprendiéndome en gran manera porque no tenía idea que supiera cocinar. Rose desayunó con nosotros, pero más que nada empujó la comida en su plato.

Jasper removió cielo, mar y tierra en busca de Emmett, pero no encontró nada. Volvió a la casa, con su actitud despreocupada algo abatida, al sacudirnos su cabeza y darle a Rose una sonrisa de disculpa. El hecho de que Jasper no pudiera encontrar a Emmett era aterradora. ¿Dónde podría ocultarse Emmett que mi primo del FBI no pudiera encontrarlo? Nunca le pedimos a Rose que dejara la casa, pero su presencia se volvió agobiante. Se paseaba de habitación en habitación, con una expresión rota en su rostro, como algún tipo de fantasma miserable. Edward creía que nuestro nuevo huésped estaba añadiendo estrés a mi embarazo. Lo negué en voz alta, pero en secreto estaba de acuerdo.

Entonces un día, algo dentro de Rose simplemente… cambió. Desperté y no estaba. Entrando en pánico, llamé a su teléfono solo para recibir un molesto mensaje de una voz automatizada. Después llamé a Alice, que de alguna forma pudo rastrearla, pero solo a través de su trabajo. Su jefa le dijo a Alice que Rose tomó un permiso prolongado para ausentarse de su trabajo. Y luego le contó algo que, muy posiblemente era ilegal que ella divulgara. Le dijo a Alice que Rose se había ido a Oklahoma… a encontrar a su hija.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas a medida que enero pasaba lentamente. Febrero llegó y todavía no había noticias de Emmett, ni de Rose. Jasper rastreó a Rose muy fácilmente, averiguando su ubicación a menos de veinticuatro horas de su partida. Se había atrincherado en un ostentoso hotel en un pueblo del que nunca había escuchado, trabajando por recuperar a su hija. Jasper nos dijo, y concordamos, en que era mejor que la dejáramos en paz. Casi mata a Alice no hablar con su mejor amiga por semanas, pero Rose no respondió a su teléfono, que era el indicio suficiente para entender que no quería hablar con nadie. Sus padres incluso llamaron a Alice, tratando de encontrarla. Alice mintió por ella, diciéndoles que estaba de vacaciones en alguna isla con un mediocre servicio móvil. Se tragaron el anzuelo, lo que fue bastante triste considerando que Alice me explicó que Rose no había tomado vacaciones en años.

Fue aproximadamente a mediados de febrero que el abandono de Emmett finalmente me afectó. La evidente falta de consideración de Emmett por la preocupación de Jasper y mía por su bienestar, no solo me angustiaba, sino que realmente comenzó a encabronarme. Apenas comía, apenas dormía, Edward se preocupaba por mí constantemente y los apapachos y la persistencia de Esme todo el tiempo no mejoraba las cosas. Era el momento de que Emmett regresara. Era el momento de usar el arma secreta.

Era el momento de llamar a Garrett.

Una noche Jasper estaba sentado solo en el columpio del jardín, fumando un cigarrillo, mientras miraba a la estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Me senté con él en silencio y rápidamente apagó el cigarrillo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Jasper se recargó en el columpio, con su brazo colgando del respaldo mientras nos mecía suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, usando los tacones de sus gruesas botas para movernos.

"¿Qué piensas, querida?" Preguntó, sus ojos desviándose de los míos y posándose en la cascada frente a nosotros. Metí las piernas debajo de mi cuerpo, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras pensaba en la forma de meter disimuladamente a Garrett Ratliff en la conversación.

Nunca fui muy buena siendo disimulada.

"Llama a Garrett," le solté, provocando que los ojos azules de Jasper salieran disparados de la cascada hacia los míos, sorprendidos. "Llama a Garrett y pídele que encuentre a Emmett. Es el único contacto que no has usado. Por favor, Jasper. Estoy desesperada."

"Lo siento, Bella," dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y observando mi rostro con cuidado. "Esa no es una opción después de la jugarreta que ustedes dos hicieron."

"Además," añadió, levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que sus ojos penetraban en los míos, con una sonrisa de lado jugando en sus labios. "¿Cómo se sentiría Edward de verte cerca del hombre con el que huiste para jugar a la mártir?"

Por la expresión en su rostro casi juré que sabía sobre el beso no deseado que Garrett me dio. Mis mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza, pero deseché la idea y el recuerdo, sabiendo muy bien que no había forma que Jasper supiera sobre el beso. Y, Dios sabe que, por mal que parezca, no iba a contarle a Edward sobre el beso de Garrett. Si se desmayó por enterarse de los gemelos, se pondría furioso cuando se enterara que otro hombre puso sus labios sobre los míos. Me convencí que el beso no importaba. No significó nada para mí y no era importante. Edward estaba mejor sin saberlo.

"Jasper, solo estoy tratando de encontrar a Emmett, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije, desviando la mirada de la suya crítica para ver el agua cayendo por la cascada de rocas, brillando con la luz de la luna. "Estoy preocupada por él. Está ahí afuera en alguna parte con su enorme y tonto corazón roto y nadie a quién acudir."

"Bella, créeme cuando te digo que Emmett _va_ a volver," Jasper enfatizó mientras yo seguía evitando sus ojos, sacando mis piernas por debajo de mí, subiendo mis rodillas a mi barbilla y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. "Puedo leer a Emmett como un libro, y apostaría a que está ocultándose en alguna parte lamiendo sus heridas. Garrett no es nuestra siguiente opción, Bella. Demonios, no es ni siquiera la última. La respuesta es 'no' y es definitiva." Y con eso, mi primo se puso de pie, dejando el columpio meciéndose con un poco más de fuerza, y se marchó, metiendo las manos en sus _jeans_ desgastados al hacerlo. Esa noche me quedé cerca de la cascada por un largo rato, con la sensación de los ojos de Edward en mi piel, observándome desde una ventana cerca hasta que al fin volví a entrar.

Hubo algo positivo en mi miseria, y vino en la sorprendente forma de Carlisle Cullen. Él y Esme llegaron una noche a cenar, y mientras estaba en el fregadero lavando los platos apareció a mi lado, recargándose como si nada en la encimera. Le di una mirada preocupada, todavía algo incómoda por su actitud amistosa hacia mí.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?" Preguntó, su sonrisa cautelosa. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás, realmente?" En su voz nada más que interés paternal, algo que de algún modo reconocí, pero que también me era muy extraño. Secando mis manos con una toalla para cocina, me di la vuelta, recargándome en el fregadero a su lado mientras observaba su genuina mirada humilde.

"Sinceramente, Carlilse," respondí, mi voz escuchándose algo instable. "No he estado muy bien. Emmett todavía está desaparecido, Rose no contesta su teléfono, Edward no me deja volver a trabajar, lo que tiene perfecto sentido, porque, ¿qué mujer embarazada trabaja en un bar, de todos modos? ¡Todo lo que hago es cocinar y limpiar y estoy a punto de volverme loca! Todo el tiempo me siento tan inútil. ¡Y los cambios de humor están volviendo loco a todo el mundo! Ahora, mi armado prometido actúa como si estuviera aterrorizado de mí. ¡Mis planes de boda nunca se realizaron porque pasé de estar comprometida a ser atacada a ocultarme y luego embarazarme! ¡Oh, Dios, lamento estar divagado tanto."

Se rio un poco al verme morder mi labio en frustración. "Bella, desearía poder resolver todos tus problemas, pero no puedo. Tengo a Jenks rastreando a tu hermano, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte. Ansias trabajar, lo que es muy honorable, por cierto. La mayoría de las mujeres en tu posición con gusto se pasarían el tiempo del brazo de mi hijo sin preocuparse por nada. Pero tú no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres, y por eso estoy agradecido. Cómo fue que alguna vez pensé que Tanya sería una mejor pareja para mi hijo, no lo entiendo. Respecto al miedo de mi hijo por ti, eso es normal. Los cambios de humor de Esme durante sus embarazos me aterraban. Enfrentaría al diablo mismo antes de pasar por eso de nuevo." Solté un resoplido en respuesta, una imagen de Carlisle eligiendo el infierno en vez de la ira de su esposa embarazada cruzó por mi mente. Me sonrió al ver mi expresión y le di, lo que esperé fuera una sonrisa sincera.

Le dije, mi voz sonando sincera, "Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudar a Edward a encontrarnos, y la forma en que manejaste a James…"

"Bella, en el momento que mi investigador me habló sobre las pruebas de embarazo, algo en mí simplemente cambió," admitió, su garganta subió y bajó cuando tragó y bajó la vista al suelo frente a él. El guapo hombre rubio de pronto se veía inseguro, algo que nunca antes había visto. "Hay algo… diferente que despierta dentro de un hombre cuando se entera que probablemente sea abuelo. Amo a mis hijos, no me malentiendas, pero es simplemente algo… especial, el saber que tu _hijo_ está por ser padre. No puedo describir a ciencia cierta el sentimiento."

"Lo que me recuerda la verdadera razón por la que vine aquí a hablar contigo," admitió con timidez, de pronto rodeando la barra y agarrando un portafolio de donde estaba en un banco, que anteriormente me había pasado inadvertido. Vi con insulsa curiosidad como ponía el portafolio en la barra y abría los broches de metal, rebuscando y sacando una pila de papeles. Me los dio, observando mi rostro con nerviosismo mientras hojeaba torpemente la pila. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando mis ojos echaron un vistazo a las palabras, reconociendo en seguida qué había en la enorme montaña de papeles, pero de algún modo deseando escuchar las palabras dejando su boca.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Susurré, mis ojos empezando a humedecerse al dejar los papeles sobre la encimera, como si estuvieran en llamas.

"Todo lo que necesitas para el fideicomiso de los gemelos," respondió, aclarándose la garganta. "Y, por supuesto, sus gastos para la universidad ya están pagados. También hay una copia de mi testamento ahí. Todo está divido a partes iguales entre Edward y Alice, salvo por los fideicomisos universitarios de los gemelos. Si Alice decide tener hijos en el futuro, ellos recibirán los mismos beneficios." Se veía muy sorprendido cuando terminó su explicación, por encontrarse de pronto entre mis brazos mientras yo sollozaba contra el cuello de su costoso traje. Mis hijos irían algún día a la universidad, algo que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer. Nunca se preocuparán por el dinero como yo siempre hice. Carlisle se había asegurado de eso, afianzando su brillante futuro permanentemente. Palmeó torpemente mi espalda y yo me sorbí la nariz y pasé mis manos por mis mejillas, apartándome de él con timidez.

"He estado pensando en algunos nombres," le dije, mirando con timidez a los ojos de mi futuro suegro. "Y pensé que, si tengo una niña, la llamaré 'Carlie'. Es la combinación de 'Carlisle' y 'Charlie'. Ese es el nombre de mi padre… Charlie."

Carlisle se me quedó mirando por un largo rato antes de desviar la mirada, bajando la vista al suelo mientras tosía y aclaraba su garganta. Por un momento podría jurar que también se le aguaron un poco los ojos. "Ese sería un gran honor, Bella," me dijo con voz baja al mirar a sus brillantes zapatos negros antes de verme a mí.

"Bella, ¿has hablado con tu padre?"

"No," me encogí de hombros, sentándome en un banco. "Él dejó de ser un padre hace mucho tiempo. No he hablado con él en años. Lo último que supe, es que estaba en rehabilitación por drogas."

"La gente comete errores, Bella," dijo, su voz aludiendo a su propio error al juzgarme mal. "Tal vez, deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿No se merece saber que va a tener nietos? ¿Los gemelos no merecen conocer a su abuelo?"

Pensé en sus palabras con cuidado antes de decidir responder. "Tal vez algún día, Carlisle, pero ahora preferiría no hablar de él." Había muchas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida como para arriesgarme a buscar a un hombre que posiblemente me rechazaría. Recuerdos felices de mi juventud, antes de la muerte de mi madre, se reprodujeron en mi mente… un ocasional viaje de pesca, una suave sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre… pero deseché esos pensamientos. Sí, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que hablara de nuevo con Charlie Swan. Carlisle asintió, eligiendo no insistir más en el tema, por lo que me sentí agradecida.

Casi terminaba el mes de febrero cuando Emmett regresó. Llegó tan rápido como había desaparecido.

Edward insistió en cambiar el código de la entrada cada semana desde que regresamos a casa. Continuó haciéndolo, contra mis deseos, incluso después que Emmett se fue. Sentí pánico al pensar en que mi hermano se presentara y que probablemente pareciera algún tipo de rechazo el que presionara el código incorrecto. Afortunadamente, Emmett no lo tomó de esa forma. Simplemente presionó el botón del intercomunicador una y otra vez, gritando por la pequeña caja de plástico que estaba en 'casa' y que 'abrieran la maldita reja'. Escuché su voz frustrada hasta la cocina, y le grité a Sam para que abriera la reja al mismo tiempo que salía disparada de la habitación. Llegué a la entrada justo cuando Emmett se detenía en esa enorme camioneta blanca con el fondo cubierto de grueso lodo rojo diciéndome una cosa; el escondite de mi hermano estaba en alguna parte de Mississippi.

Emmett se bajó de un salto de la camioneta y de inmediato arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor, disfrutando de la sensación de sus brazos en torno a mí y la familiar risa fuerte. La barba cubría su rostro, nada característico de Emmett, ya que prefería estar bien afeitado. Había sombras debajo de sus ojos y parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo. Probablemente se sintió peor después que dejé su cariñoso abrazo y lo golpeé en el estómago.

"Maldición, Bells," me miró con el ceño fruncido, frotándose la panza. Mi puño estaba adolorido por golpearlo y sacudí mi mano tratando hacer desaparecer el dolor al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Creí que estarías feliz de verme."

"¡Eres un pendejo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Sabes por lo que nos has hecho pasar? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por cielo, mar y tierra! ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo! ¡Y ni qué decir de Edward! ¡Probablemente te va a retorcer el cuello!" Grité, empujando su gran pecho para enfatizar.

"¡Tranquila, hermanita!" Dijo, agarrando mis manos cuando traté de golpearlo de nuevo. "Estuve un tiempo con un amigo mío de Parchman. Te dije que necesitaba algo de tiempo para entender algunas cosas."

"¡Bueno, espero que hayas entendido todo!" Espeté, cruzando mis brazos y fulminando con la mirada al gran idiota de mi hermano.

"De hecho, lo hice," admitió, mirando por encima de mi hombro al mismo tiempo que sentí a mi prometido salir de la casa. El rostro de Emmett palideció un poco, y solo pude imaginar la expresión asesina en el rostro de Edward antes de que realmente lo viera. Apareció a mi lado mirando furioso a mi hermano que de pronto se vio muy avergonzado.

"No creo que necesite explicarte lo preocupada que ha estado tu hermana," dijo Edward, con voz baja, cerrando sus manos en puños a sus costados. Esa vena familiar sobresaliendo de su frente y con una _sexy_ mueca de desdén en su rostro. No sentí vergüenza de admitir que esa mueca me hizo algo. No me critiquen; mis hormonas de embarazo me tienen trabajando a toda marcha. Lamí mis labios al ver a un Edward muy enojado.

"Miren, lo siento," murmuró Emmett, sosteniendo sus manos en alto, en defensa. "Debí haber llamado. Fue estúpido y egoísta de mi parte irme sin avisarles que estaba bien. Pero ya regresé, y mi cabeza está muy bien puesta. Rose no me quiere, y por mucho que eso duela, estoy dispuesto a hacer a un lado mis sentimientos para concentrarme en ser un buen tío. Pero si están encabronados y quieren que me vaya, lo entenderé."

"Por supuesto que no queremos que te vayas," le dije a mi hermano, avergonzada por mi forma de tratarlo tras su regreso. Se animó un poco, con una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de sus labios. Edward siguió fulminándolo con la mirada, murmurando, "No lo vuelvas a hacer" antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla y volver a entrar, probablemente para buscar a Jasper y anunciar el regreso de Emmett.

Algo del estrés se desvaneció, una vez que Emmett volvió a casa. Comenzó nuevamente en el club como si nada hubiese pasado y rara vez hablaba de Rose, aunque le informamos de su viaje a Oklahoma. Incluso conoció a una chica en el club, una pequeña morena de nombre Bree, que empezó a ver regularmente. Ella era una cosita linda; bajita con suaves curvas y un carácter alegre. Ella veía a Emmett con estrellas en sus grandes ojos castaños, pero él nunca la vio de la misma forma en que veía a Rose.

Mi vientre empezó a crecer, pasando de plano a un pequeño montículo redondo. Me miraba al espejo todas las mañanas, mis ojos amplios por el asombro al ver crecer a los gemelos. Edward entraba al baño y sonreía mientras yo tenía la camiseta metida bajo mis tetas, rodeándome con sus brazos y masajeando ligeramente mi abdomen. Sintió emoción cuando empecé a sentir el movimiento de nuestros hijos dentro de mí, seguido de una profunda decepción cuando él no pudo sentirlo. Con humor, se sumergió en mi libro 'Qué hacer cuando estás esperando', buscando el momento en que podría sentir el movimiento de nuestros hijos con sus propias manos. Cuando sentí esas diminutas mariposas, fue como si mi vida no hubiese existido hasta ese preciso momento.

Teníamos ecografías rutinarias, pero la doctora se demoró en divulgarnos el sexo de los bebés hasta cerca de las veinte semanas. Edward y yo concordamos en que sí queríamos saber el sexo, sin querer ninguna sorpresa. Tuvimos suficientes sorpresas en el poco tiempo que habíamos estado juntos. Incluso Emmett fue con Edward y yo a las ecografías de los gemelos, prácticamente rebotando de la emoción mientras veía los dos pequeños frijolitos en la pantalla en blanco y negro. Así fue como los llamó; frijolito uno y dos, un apodo que de verdad hizo sonreír a Edward.

"Entonces, ¿quieren saber el sexo de los bebés?" La doctora Marcy preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas mientras ella presionaba el aparato contra mi vientre, la vista de mis dos frijolitos en la pantalla.

"Sí, nos gustaría saberlo," respondió Edward, su voz quebrándose un poco antes de aclararla.

"¿Promete no desmayarse?" La doctora Marcy bromeó, provocando que se derritiera la expresión nerviosa del rostro de Edward y fuera remplazada por un ceño fruncido. La doctora Marcy, Emmett y yo nos reímos, y Edward bufó molesto.

"Bueno, tal parece que serán los padres de dos saludables niñitas," la doctora Marcy dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, casi sin sorprenderme, ya que la doctora Marcy nos explicó en la primera ecografía que los gemelos compartían el mismo saco amniótico. Sabía por mi libro de embarazo que los gemelos eran idénticos y eran dos niños o dos niñas.

"Dos niñas," murmuró él, la familiar palidez volviendo a aparecer al pensar en criar no solo una, sino a dos niñitas. La doctora Marcy se vio un poco aterrada por su expresión, pero él tomó un profundo suspiro y se calmó visiblemente, al saber que dos niñas era una posibilidad. No me sorprendió su reacción. Una noche mientras yacíamos en la cama me había contado que Alice había sido un terror como adolescente, un tipo de desastre emocional, y la idea de criar a dos niñitas algo parecidas a eso era abrumadora.

"Está bien, Edward," lo tranquilicé, sujetando su mano. Me miró y su rostro se relajó visiblemente, al mismo tiempo que asentía de acuerdo. La expresión nerviosa en su rostro fue remplazada entonces con una de felicidad mientras repetía, "Dos niñas." Pasé el resto del día escuchando a Edward y a Emmett discutir sobre el nombre de frijolito número dos, rodando los ojos al escuchar algunos de los extraños nombres que se le ocurrían a Emmett.

Esa noche todos nos sentamos a cenar, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Bree, que de algún modo se había convertido en una parte integrante de nuestra casa. Alice tenía una pila de revistas de novia amontonadas en la sala esperándonos a a ser devoradas, como normalmente lo hacíamos en sus noches libres del club. Acabábamos de terminar la comida y empezábamos el postre cuando escuché el timbre del intercomunicador, mi bocado de tarta de galletas Oreo congelándose frente a mis labios. Edward se puso de pie y desapareció del comedor y yo con voracidad metí la tarta en mi boca, sintiéndome un poco culpable por la cantidad de comida que parecía estar consumiendo últimamente. A Edward parecía no importarle, diciéndome constantemente lo hermosa que estaba. Parecía disfrutar del peso extra que estaba ganando.

Y ayudó que el sexo en el embarazo era algo así como… espectacular. Decir que estaba cachonda todo el tiempo era un eufemismo.

El sonido de una voz muy conocida llegó desde el recibidor haciendo que dejara caer mi tenedor en la antigua porcelana china, mis ojos encontrando los de Alice que reflejaban mi alarma. Bree hablaba sin parar sobre algo con Emmett que miraba inexpresivo a la tarta frente a él, tallando intrincados diseños en la crema batida con su tenedor mientras pretendía escuchar a su cita. Era una chica dulce, pero un poco irritante por su constante parloteo. El cliqueo de costosos zapatos de tacón de cuero contra el piso de mármol al parecer sacó a Emmett de su trance cuando miró taciturno hacia la puerta del comedor, y el cliqueo se detuvo de repente. Ahí estaba Rose, con una blusa negra a la medida y unos pantalones ajustados a juego, su expresión normalmente serena un poco afectada cuando sus ojos en seguida encontraron los de Emmett. Se quedaron mirando por una gran cantidad de tiempo mientras Edward estaba de pie incómodo a un lado de ella, pasando las manos por su cabello rebelde. Los ojos de Rose luego se estrecharon al ver a Bree, que afortunadamente había dejado de hablar, viendo confundida a donde todos estaban mirando, y sus ojos finalmente encontraron los de Rose.

"Emmett, ¿quién es esa?" Bree preguntó con voz chillona mientras Emmett se negaba a levantar la vista de su tarta Oreo. Rose cruzó la habitación, mientras Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo la mirábamos boquiabiertos cuando le ofreció a la diminuta chica su mano. Bree se le quedó mirando como si fuera una serpiente venenosa antes de agarrarla torpemente, jadeando cuando Rose la sacudió violentamente.

"Soy Rose," dijo con frialdad, levantando su barbilla mientras veía a la chica más bajita, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de Bree a donde Emmett estaba sentado mirando su tarta con los hombros caídos.

"Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿quién demonios eres tú?" Preguntó, soltando la mano de la chica, colocando sus elegantes manos en sus caderas y levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que Bree abrió la boca.

* * *

 _ **¡Ups! ¡Se armó la gorda! Pobre Bree, no creo que le vaya muy bien con Rose, pero, ¿de parte de quién se pondrá Emmett? Aunque a mí también me cayó mal Rose por no haber aceptado a Emmett antes, supongo que tenía sus razones y requirió de agallas el que ahora decidiera vivir su vida, buscar a su hija y espero recuperar al hombre que ama. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde. ¿Ustedes qué creen que pasará ahora? Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su respuesta, recuerden que son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión y por supuesto, la forma en que ustedes mantienen vivo el fandom, impidiendo que autoras y traductoras lo abandonen por falta de incentivo, el agradecimiento de parte de ustedes. Y la verdad es, que no les cuesta nada tomarse solo unos minutos para decir gracias, háganlo, por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: liduvina, BereB, miop, torrespera12, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, freedom2604, bealnum, Say's, JessMel, J, OnlyRobPatti, dushakis, injoa, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, nydiac10, Vrigny, Esal, patymdn, Manligrez, alejandra1987, tulgarita, Brigitte, Katie D.B, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, lagie, Pili, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, andreasotoseneca, cavendano13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yendry Villachica, lauritacullenswan, jupy, Iza, maries24, glow0718, Bertlin, May Cullen M, EriCastelo, Sully YM, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Maryluna, PRISOL, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea muy pronto, dependiendo de ustedes ;)**_


	28. Planes de boda de emergencia

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintiocho: Planes de boda de emergencia**

Ahora, no era de las que promovían la violencia, ya que me consideraba una especie de pacifista. Por supuesto que he visto mi cuota justa de violencia… y tuve esa única pelea de gatas que involucró a Tanya, pero no era como si fuera por ahí buscando problemas. Ni siquiera pude torturar físicamente al hombre que pasó meses atormentándome. Pero, y por más vergonzoso que fuera, una pequeña oleada de anticipación me recorrió cuando vi a Bree recuperar la compostura y encontrar la mirada furiosa de Rose con la suya.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, observé las expresiones en el rostro de todos. Alice y Edward compartían el notorio ceño fruncido Cullen, sus ojos fijos en Rose mientras se erguía sobre la chica más pequeña. Todavía estaban molestos por la abrupta partida de nuestra amiga. Jasper intentó, y falló en ocultar la sonrisa divertida que adornó su rostro al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su silla y cruzaba los brazos sobre su camiseta casi raída, que decía 'Lo que pasa en el refugio de caza, se queda en el refugio de caza'. Sus ojos azules brillaron. Emmett siguió mirando a su plato, su rostro inexpresivo, su tenedor ahora abandonado a un lado de su plato sobre una servilleta de tela.

Agarrando mi pequeño plato con el resto de mi tarta. Vi el drama desenvolverse frente a mí.

"Rose, ¿eh?" Bree preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y dándole a Rose una sonrisa malvada. "He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Rose. Es un placer conocerte. Soy la _novia_ de Emmett." ¿Novia? Él nunca me dijo que Bree fuera su 'novia'. Metiendo otro bocado de tarta en mi boca, mis ojos se dispararon hacia Rose que frunció sus labios. Su rostro lentamente comenzó a tornarse rojo.

"Respuesta incorrecta, perra," respondió, dejándome atónita al agarrar la silla de la chica y jalarla con violencia. Bree dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa mientras yo lamía mi tenedor, mirándolas con ojos amplios.

"¡Rose, es suficiente!" Edward gritó, agarrando a Rose por detrás y alejándola de la silla. Rose, siendo la perra fuerte que era, se aferró a la silla mientras él intentaba alejarla, volcando eficientemente la silla, arrastrándola hacia atrás por la habitación pateando y gritando. Emmett, salió de cualquier trance en el que estaba y finalmente se levantó, su rostro normalmente jovial, furioso.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Le gritó a Rose", inclinándose para ayudar a la pequeña morena a ponerse de pie. Bree se levantó, tratando de fulminar a Rose con la mirada pero pareció más una mueca. Edward siguió forcejeando para retener a Rose. Tímidamente, estiré mi mano y robé la tarta Oreo sin tocar de Jasper. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Mmmm… tarta de Oreo.

"¿Me dices que estás _enamorado_ de mí y luego te vas? ¿Y cuando vuelvo a casa de Oklahoma ya has seguido con tu vida?" Rose le gritó a mi hermano, sorprendiéndome cuando lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos. La expresión de enojo decayó un poco en el rostro de Emmett cuando vio sus lágrimas, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

"Antes de que me fuera dejaste muy claros tus sentimientos," le dijo con voz más baja y calmada al mismo tiempo que ella finalmente dejaba de forcejear con Edward, limpiando avergonzada las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Cuando me fui a Memphis tuve tiempo para pensar sobre mi vida y comprendí muchas cosas. Estoy harto de perseguir a alguien que nunca me dará una oportunidad. Estoy cansado de ver a todos los demás enamorándose. Estoy harto de ser el 'exconvicto' que nunca será suficiente para esa persona, _la única persona_ , que alguna vez me ha importado además de mi familia. Hay alguien ahí afuera para mí. Puede que sea Bree… puede que no. Pero ella está ahí afuera por algún lado. Tal vez también hay una persona para ti, Rose. Probablemente haya alguien dispuesto a tolerar tus vanas expectativas y tu necesidad profundamente arraigada de complacer a tus padres. Espero que lo encuentres y espero que te haga feliz. Vamos, Bree. Te llevaré a casa. Estoy seguro que estás lista para salir de una puta vez de aquí." Rose se le quedó viendo a Emmett muda por el asombro, impactada por sus palabras, y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Sí," Bree dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, levantando su barbilla cuando Emmett colocó las manos en sus hombros, dirigiendo a ambos para rodear a Rose.

Rose se quedó ahí llorando, y Emmett evitó ver su rostro cuando la rodeó. Luego, algo extraño sucedió. Rose se volvió desesperada, una emoción nada propia de ella. Estiró su mano, agarrando la camiseta de él y tirando de ella desesperadamente cuando trataba de dejar la habitación.

"¡Por favor, Emmett! ¡No te vayas!" Lloró mientras él fruncía el ceño, alejándose de ella.

Emmett y Bree dejaron la habitación con Bree dándole una última mirada furiosa por encima de su hombro. Rose cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras continuaba sollozando. La habitación se quedó en silencio total, las expresiones molestas y divertidas de pronto se transformaron en unas de remordimiento mientras todos intercambiábamos miradas. Finalmente, rompí la tensión llenando el silencio.

"¿Quieres que le dispare a ella?" Le pregunté a Rose antes de tomar el último bocado de la tarta que le robé a Jasper.

Rose dejó de llorar, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz y comenzó a reírse bajito antes de estallar en fuertes carcajadas. Las gemelas comenzaron a revolotear en mi interior y acaricié mi hinchado vientre.

"No, Bella, no quiero que le dispares," dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, dándome una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba con cuidado la silla de Bree abandonada en suelo, enderezándola.

Se sentó mientras cruzaba las piernas con delicadeza por los tobillos, pasando de la barriada a alta sociedad en cuestión de minutos. Edward se le quedó mirando por un momento, probablemente preguntándose si se enfurecería de nuevo y perseguiría a mi hermano. Finalmente, se relajó, rodeando la mesa tranquilamente para tomar asiento junto a mí. Sentí su mano avanzando sigilosamente bajo la mesa al colocarla en donde había estado la mía, acariciando mi vientre con ternura.

"¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decir una palabra, ignorar nuestras llamadas y volver actuando como una perra loca cuando ves al hombre que rechazaste con otra mujer?" Alice dijo con brusquedad, bufando al mismo tiempo que fulminaba a su mejor amiga con la mirada.

Rose se vio avergonzada de sí misma, agachando ligeramente la cabeza antes de encontrar la fría mirada de Alice. "Cuando Emmett se fue, sentí como si mi mundo se derrumbara a mi alrededor. Todo en lo que pude pensar fue en recuperarlo y encontrar a Claire. Y la encontré. Todavía está en el sistema de acogida y mi abogado está trabajando para ponerla en mi custodia." Su rostro se animó considerablemente. Alice y yo le sonreímos emocionadas, la ira y el resentimiento porque Rose nos dejara inmediatamente olvidados y perdonados.

"¿Cree tu abogado que recibirás la custodia? ¿La viste? ¿Has hablado con tus padres? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo hiciste, ¿no es así? ¿Qué te dijeron?" Alice parloteó, rebotando entusiasmada en su silla.

"Sí, hablé con ellos," Confesó Rose con un suspiro. "Están muy enojados por mi decisión, mi padre más que mi madre. Creo que ella deseaba en secreto tener a su nieta en su vida todo este tiempo. Mi padre está más preocupado por manchar su reputación en el senado. Después de convencerlo que no iba a ceder en mi decisión, decidió hacer el papel del padre comprensivo. Repudiarme se vería peor para el mundo exterior que darme su apoyo."

Pobre Rose. Se veía muy abatida al expresar la desaprobación de sus padres y la preocupación de su padre por su nombre. En ese momento, supe lo afortunada que era de que Carlisle no fuera la persona que había supuesto que era. "Lamento no haber respondido a sus llamadas y mensajes de texto. Cuando me fui solo quería dejar todo atrás y concentrarme en mi hija."

"Nos alegra que hayas regresado," Jasper habló, dándole a Alice una sonrisa socarrona. "Ahora, ustedes chicas tal vez puedan ayudar a Alice a planear la boda para el año entrante. No sé nada en lo que respecta a arreglos florares y lugares de mesa." Todos nos reímos al escuchar su comentario al mismo tiempo que se estremecía visiblemente, mirando alrededor de la mesa en confusión. "Oye, ¿a dónde se fue mi tarta?" Evité mirar al plato extra encima del mío al cambiar velozmente de tema.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer respecto a Emmett?" Pregunté, levantándome y recogiendo los pequeños platos de todos, incluyendo el que tenía la tarta destruida de Emmett.

"Yo… no sé," Rose confesó, con una mueca en su bonito rostro. "Sé que no me daré por vencida. Él me persiguió por meses y si piensa que voy a dejarlo ir sin pelear, está muy equivocado. Estoy tan determinada ahora como alguna vez lo estuvo él."

"Bien," dije asintiendo, me disculpé al dejar el comedor. Dejando los platos en el fregadero de la cocina, llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo trasero y saqué mi teléfono, enviándole a mi hermano un mensaje rápido a escondidas.

 _Dale a Rose una segunda oportunidad y consideraré nombrar a una de tus sobrinas en tu honor…- Bella-_

Fue un golpe bajo usar a mis hijas no nacidas para sobornar a mi hermano, pero funcionó. Respondió casi de inmediato.

 _¿Lo considerarás? Necesito algo más concreto… -Em-_

Solté un resoplido después de leer el mensaje. Obviamente, el mal humor de mi hermano se había animado, al menos un poco, desde su partida. Escribí en seguida una respuesta justo cuando Edward vino de entrometido a ver como estaba ya que había estado lejos de su presencia por más de dos minutos.

 _Sí, lo consideraré. Ahora, deja de ser un idiota y ven por tu mujer antes de que se vuelva a ir y haga una tontería como tú. ¿Cómo te sentirías si vuelves a casa después de huir solo para encontrar a Rose sentada a la mesa con otro hombre, disfrutando de la tarta Oreo de tu hermana? –Bella-_

"¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?" Edward preguntó, poniéndose detrás de mí y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que empujaba mi cuello con su nariz, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado al instante. Mordisqueó la base de mi cuello, sus labios y su lengua subiendo poco a poco a mi lóbulo que metió en su boca. Gemí cuando sus manos encontraron su camino a casa, tomando mis pechos y tentando mis pezones erectos. Edward me pegó a su cuerpo, su dura polla presionando contra mí.

"Mandándole un mensaje a Emmett," gemí cuando empezó a restregarse lentamente contra mí. Mis manos temblaron y casi dejé caer mi teléfono. Ese fue el preciso momento en que Emmett decidió finalmente responder.

 _Voy para allá. No dejes que se vaya. –Em-_

"Creo que lo convencí de darle a Rose otra oportunidad," le dije, dejando el teléfono sobre la isla frente a mí antes que las acciones de mi futuro esposo hicieran que lo dejara caer.

"Quieres que todos sean tan felices como tú, ¿verdad, cariño?" Susurró, masajeando mis pechos con un poco más de fuerza, con su aliento cosquilleando en mi oreja. "Esa es una de las muchas razones por las que te amo tanto. Siempre quieres lo mejor para todos."

Dándome la vuelta, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me acerqué para capturar su cálida boca. El sabor de su boca, su lengua y su aliento me hicieron lloriquear. Las cosas apenas empezaban a calentarse cuando Alice interrumpió.

"Qué asco, atragántame con una cuchara," dio una arcada, pretendiendo vomitar al mismo tiempo que me liberaba del beso de Edward.

Él me dio una sonrisa torcida antes de presionar sus labios con dulzura contra mi frente. Alice, Jasper y Rose se quedaron ahí, viéndose más que un poco incómodos por el despliegue de afecto entre Edward y yo.

"¿A dónde van todos?" Pregunté, mientras un poco de pánico teñía mi voz. Si Rose se iba arruinaría por completo mi plan de reunirla con Emmett en una habitación, solos, resolviendo sus problemas.

"A ninguna parte. Rose quiere irse antes que Emmett vuelva, pero le dije que dejara de ser una cobarde, así que supongo que se quedará un rato más. Solo nos preguntábamos si todavía querías ver las revistas de novias. Rose me preguntaba si Edward y tú ya habían puesto una fecha," dijo Alice, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Rose ante la mención de ser una 'cobarde'.

Dejé el abrazo de Edward, dándole un último beso en la mejilla mientras él murmuraba molesto sus protestas. Asegurándole que continuaríamos dónde lo dejamos en un rato, se relajó, un poco. Él y Jasper desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, bajando al sótano, también conocido como 'la cueva masculina' para un muy necesario juego de billar. Vi que Jasper lo palmeó en la espalda de forma amigable y escuché a los dos riendo sobre algo que dijo. Rose, Alice y yo entramos a la sala, sentándonos en el gran sofá al mismo tiempo que Alice agarraba unas cuantas revistas de encima de la pila en la mesita de café. Las pasó entre las tres y al fin respondí la pregunta de Rose.

"No estoy segura de cuándo nos casaremos Edward y yo," le dije a mis amigas, encogiéndome de hombros mientras hojeaba una revista de moda llena de mujeres luciendo extravagantes vestidos de novia de diseñador. "Hemos estado tan concentrados en el embarazo, que en realidad no lo hemos discutido." Rose asintió y las tres buscamos el vestido idóneo para la personalidad y estilo de Alice en silencio.

"En realidad, no me gusta ninguno de estos vestidos," confesó Alice, arrojando una de las revistas sobre la mesita de café con un suspiro de frustración. "Mamá es la que quiere que use un vestido blanco y con perlas. Es solo que ese no es mi estilo, para nada."

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?" Rose preguntó, abandonando también su revista al quitarse sus costosos zapatos de tacón y metiendo las piernas debajo de ella.

"Imagino un vestido corte princesa con una falda amplia de tul de color azul y púrpura con cristales de swarovski incrustados. Puedo verme girando en ese vestido con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Jasper puede llevar un esmoquin a juego, por supuesto," Alice reflexionó en voz alta, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Tuve que contenerme de estremecerme ante la imagen del vestido que pintó en mi mente. Pobre Jasper. Usaría ese horrible esmoquin a juego solo para hacer feliz a Alice, y lo haría con una sonrisa de chico de campo en su rostro.

"Bella, ¿qué tipo de vestido tienes en mente?" Rose preguntó, interrumpiendo a Alice de sus pensamientos.

Esa pregunta podía responderla sin dudar. Después que Edward me pidió que me casara con él, mi mente viajó a ese vestido especial, el vestido perfecto con el que me casaría con él.

"Me gustaría casarme con él llevando el vestido de mi madre," le dije a mis amigas en voz baja, mientras observaban mi rostro con iguales expresiones reservadas. Mis ojos bajaron a mi regazo donde miraba mis cutículas arruinadas. "Si el vestido todavía existiese. Cuando era pequeña mi mamá me dejó jugar a disfrazarme con él. Me ponía sus zapatos de tacón y caminaba por la casa con la pequeña cola arrastrando detrás de mí."

Mi voz se perdió mientras el feliz recuerdo se reproducía en mi mente. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, de pronto echando mucho de menos a mi madre. Olvidando mis cutículas, mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre.

"Si existiera, ¿dónde estaría?" Alice preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ummm… probablemente en la casa de mis padres. Recuerdo que mi padre hizo que limpiaran el vestido profesionalmente y que lo preservaran después que murió, porque recuerdo que estaba muy molesta porque ya no podría jugar con el vestido. La última vez que vi el vestido estaba en un armario pequeño." Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras mis amigas procesaban mis palabras y observaban mi rostro.

"Deberías ir a casa por tu vestido," Rose finalmente concluyó, levantando una ceja cuando le di una mirada ansiosa.

"No sé si mi padre ya salió de rehabilitación. No he hablado con él en mucho tiempo," argumenté, de repente nerviosa ante el prospecto de hablar con el hombre que se preocupaba tan poco por mí que voluntariamente me dejó vivir con su hermano, a sabiendas de lo enfermo que realmente estaba mi tío Pete.

"¿Sabes dónde esconde la llave?" Alice preguntó, con una sonrisa malvada en su pequeño rostro. Asentí despacio, recordando la llave dorada oculta debajo de la maceta en el porche del frente.

"Sí, si es que todavía sigue ahí. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo digo que vayamos a Mississippi por el vestido de tu madre," concluyó Alice, con Rose asintiendo de acuerdo.

"Están locas," murmuré, con imágenes de las tres entrando a escondidas a la casa de mis padres cruzando por mi mente. "Como dije, no quiero hablar con mi padre y ni siquiera estoy segura que haya salido ya de rehabilitación. Demonios, puede que ni siquiera viva ahí hasta donde sé. Tal vez vendió la casa y se mudó a otra parte."

"Bella, ¿quieres casarte con Edward con el vestido de tu madre o no?" Rose preguntó, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Asentí y ella dijo, "Eso es lo que pensé. Vamos a ir a Mississippi por el vestido, con o sin la autorización de tu padre."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Alice, poniéndose de pie, estirándose y bostezando. "De hecho, voy a bajar a contarle a mi hermano sobre nuestros planes." Ignoró mi protesta, dejando la habitación sin mirar atrás. En ese preciso momento, escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose cerca en alguna parte. Rose y yo nos volvimos y vimos cuando Emmett entró en silencio a la habitación, mirando dudoso a Rose, que se veía tan insegura como él.

Emmett pasó los dedos por sus rizos oscuros, pasando su peso de un pie al otro. "¿Quieres ir a hablar a alguna parte?" Preguntó. Ella asintió solemnemente y los dos dejaron la habitación. Los observé mientras subían por la escalinata, Emmett por delante de Rose. Sonriendo, imaginé que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que los dos resolvieran sus problemas.

Bajando las escaleras, encontré a Edward, Jasper y Alice enfrascados en una intensa conversación cerca de la mesa de billar. Los ojos de Edward se lanzaron a los míos cuando entré en la habitación y la conversación de pronto cesó, al mismo tiempo que Alice y Jasper se volvían para verme entrar.

"Muy bien, no se vio muy obvio que estaban hablando de mí," dije con un tono mordaz, poniendo la mano en mi cadera.

"Estábamos hablando de Rose y Emmet, preciosa," Jasper dijo con voz cansina, colocando el taco de billar en el soporte pegado a la pared. Se sacudió las manos, la tiza azul manchando sus dedos antes de acercarse al área de la cocina y enjuagarlos bajo el grifo. "Alice está agotada. Voy a llevarla a casa y volveré más tarde."

Los dos se fueron poco después de eso, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos en el sótano. Él se recargó en la encimera cerca del fregadero, dándome una sonrisa _sexy_ mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo. Edward no ocultaba que seguía encontrándome atractiva.

"¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando desde que te toqué en la cocina?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y lamiendo sus labios rosados. La acción envió ondas de choque justo _allá_ abajo y me moví incómoda donde estaba, el hormigueo tan familiar comenzando una vez más.

"¿En qué?" Pregunté, metiendo la uña de mi pulgar en la boca mientras él seguía mirándome como si fuera algo para comer.

"He estado pensando en esa vez que estuvimos en ese departamento tuyo de mierda. ¿Recuerdas que estabas sentada en esa encimera? Tenía tantas ganas de lamerte… y luego el bebé empezó a llorar," su voz poco a poco se apagó.

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Esa es una fantasía frustrada, Bella. Y eso simplemente no puede ser," concluyó, sin quitar los ojos de mi cuerpo. Mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua. La excitación y la anticipación corrían por mis venas, como siempre lo hacían al pensar en un momento apasionado con Edward Cullen.

"Quítate la ropa," demandó, con esa voz llena de autoridad que anhelaba tanto. "Despacio." Hice lo que me pidió, subiendo gradualmente la blusa que llevaba puesta por sobre mi cabeza y arrojando mis _leggings_ a un lado, quedando en nada más que unas bragas y un sujetador azul claro.

"Date la vuelta," ordenó. Hice lo que me pidió, tomándome mi tiempo al girarme despreocupadamente un par de veces.

"Maldición, nena. Eres jodidamente _sexy_ ," susurró. Su polla comenzando a endurecerse y a presionar el frente de sus _jeans._ "Quítate la ropa interior."

Provocadoramente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro, lentamente bajé un tirante del sujetador, y luego el otro antes de desabrocharlo y arrojarlo a la mesa de billar. Él se quedó mirando a mis pechos, sus ojos oscureciéndose y su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando. Con mucho cuidado, me quité mis bragas, pateándolas hacia él después que cayeron a mis pies. Se agachó, recogiéndolas y pegándolas a su nariz, provocando que lloriqueara.

"Hueles muy bien, nena. Dime algo. ¿Quieres que te haga el amor, o quieres que te folle?" Preguntó, su voz tersa y dulce como la miel. No me tomó mucho tiempo responder. Edward había sido nada más que gentil conmigo desde que se enteró de las gemelas. Echaba de menos la excitación de ser realmente follada.

"Quiero que me folles, Edward," le dije en voz baja, viendo cómo me daba una sonrisa torcida.

"Ven aquí," me dijo, metiendo mi ropa interior olvidada en su bolsillo.

Crucé la habitación y estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia cuando se volvió impaciente, agarrando mis manos y pegándome a él por completo. Chillé por la sorpresa cuando me subió a la encimera detrás de él, como sino pesara nada en absoluto. Separó mis piernas, con sus manos en mis pies presionándolos con firmeza contra la encimera. Sin advertencia, metió dos dedos hasta el fondo.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gemí mientras los metía y los sacaba brutalmente, dándome una sonrisita.

Con su otra mano, empezó a masajear mi clítoris con su pulgar con veloces y firmes círculos mientras seguía follándome con sus dedos, con un vergonzoso ruido de succión en algo mojado saturando el aire junto con mis gemidos de placer y su pesada respiración.

"Te gusta cuando follo tu coño con mis dedos, ¿no es así, nena?" Preguntó, dejando de masajear mi clítoris al abrirme más.

No esperó por mi respuesta en balbuceos. Su lengua caliente encontró mi clítoris, moviéndose rápidamente, lamiendo y chupando, mientras sus largos dedos encontraban fervorosamente mi lugar oculto muy dentro de mí. Aferrándome a los mechones color bronce de su cabello, grité, estremeciéndome, corriéndome una y otra vez mientras lo escuchaba chupar de mi cuerpo sin parar.

"También sabes bien," ronroneó, dándole a mi ahora sensible clítoris una última lamida antes de sacar su rostro de entre mis piernas. "Estás muy arriba en la encimera para follarte. Yo digo que bauticemos la mesa de billar."

Me ayudó a subir a la mesa de billar, arrojando su ropa a un lado y me quedé mirando hambrienta a su enorme, larga y dura polla que estaba en posición de firmes. Sonrió engreído, agarrando mis caderas y atrayéndome a la orilla de la mesa. No era el lugar más cómodo para hacer el amor, pero me olvidé por completo de mi adolorido trasero cuando Edward dio golpecitos a mi coño con su polla un par de veces, tentándome y excitándome. Me penetró con fuerza, y un gritó escapó de mis labios cuando empezó embestir mi coño.

"También te sientes bien," gimió, bajando su mano y tentando mi clítoris.

Le gustaba verme jugar con mis tetas, así que lo hice, mirándolo con ojos entornados mientras rodaba mis duros pezones entre mis dedos. Estrelló su cuerpo contra el mío, gruñendo y maldiciendo, las palabras dejando su boca y la sensación de su pulgar moviéndose rápidamente en mi clítoris provocando que gritara y me corriera una vez más.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó, aumentando su velocidad, y apretando su mandíbula.

Se corrió con ganas dentro de mí, con una sarta de obscenidades escapando todo el tiempo de sus labios. Jadeé por aliento, el aire del sótano caliente y oliendo a sexo. Edward se quedó pegado a mí, subiendo y bajando sus manos por el frente de mis muslos hasta que su polla se ablandó y salió de mi interior. Hice un puchero por la decepción y sonrió, ayudándome a bajar de la mesa de billar.

"Ve a limpiarte," susurró, dándome un beso suave en los labios. "Intentaré encontrar algo con lo que limpiar este desastre." Frunciendo el ceño, seguí a su dedo hacia donde señalaba y gemí al ver el desastre que dejamos sobre la mesa de billar.

"Asqueroso," me estremecí, rodando los ojos cuando él se rio orgulloso.

Estaría feliz de dejar nuestra marca en cualquier parte. Agarrando mi ropa, salvo por mis bragas robadas, por supuesto, entré al baño y me limpié tan bien como pude, volviéndome a vestir y sentándome con Edward, completamente vestido, en un sofá. Acurrucada a su lado, pasamos el resto de la noche disfrutando tranquilamente de una vieja película en blanco y negro, finalmente, quedándonos dormidos juntos en el sofá.

Desperté la mañana siguiente frotando el sueño de mis ojos, confundida sobre mi paradero. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, recordé la noche anterior y me pregunté a dónde había ido Edward. No estaba en el sótano. Me puse de pie, bostezando y estirándome, y me dirigí al ascensor, demasiado perezosa para subir las escaleras. Patético, lo sé. Encontré a Edward en la cocina de arriba, ocupado preparando el desayuno, sin huevos a la vista. Vio que entré en la habitación y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Estaba tratando de terminar de cocinar para que estuviera listo cuando despertaras."

"Eso es muy dulce, cariño, pero preferiría despertar con tus brazos a mi alrededor," le dije, con mis ojos recorriendo su cuerpo. No hubo oportunidad de que respondiera, porque su hermana entró a la habitación sonriendo al ver mi rostro confundido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

"Empacado tu mierda," respondió alegremente al robar un pedazo de tocino de la pila que Edward creó sobre un plato. Esquivó su mano tratando de golpearla, rodeando la isla y sentándose elegantemente en un banco junto a mí.

"¿Qué quieres decir con empacando mi mierda?"

"Quiere decir, mi querida hermana," retumbó una voz profunda y alegre cuando mi hermano entró, con su brazo rodeando la cintura de una Rose de apariencia ligeramente desaliñada. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia mi frente al mismo tiempo que jadeé al verlos, Emmett con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y Rose viéndose algo tímida llevando puesta esa estúpida camiseta de tocino y su bóxer de gran tamaño. "Quiere decir," continuó Emmett, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Rose y guiándola a un banco cercano. "Que está empacando tu mierda porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en Mississippi. Con suerte, Charlie ya está en casa de la rehabilitación y nos dejará tomar ese vestido de novia sin resistirse demasiado. Pero todos estamos empacando una maleta solo por si acaso él se pone como loco por esos bollos que tienes en el horno." Asintió con su cabeza hacia mi vientre. Alice o Rose obviamente lo pusieron al tanto de mi deseo de robar el vestido de novia.

"Ni siquiera puedo usar el vestido hasta que nazcan las bebés," argumenté con mi insensible familia.

Ignoraron mis protestas y vi como mi primo entraba a la habitación, llevando puestos unos _jeans_ rotos, una camiseta gris y un collar al parecer de cáñamo. La empuñadura de su beretta estaba visible en la cintura de sus _jeans_ y demandé saber por qué iba armado.

Dándole a Alice un rápido besito en su mejilla y sonriendo cuando sus ojos brillaron con alegría al verlo, se volvió para decirme, "Hay una cosa que he aprendido en esta vida, preciosa. En ocasiones es difícil convencer a alguien de hacer lo correcto. Pero me he dado cuenta que tener un arma cerca normalmente ayuda."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, suspiré pesadamente, apoyando mis codos sobre la barra y dejando caer mi rostro en mis manos. Al parecer íbamos a volver a casa… una casa que nunca quise volver a ver de nuevo. Solo podía esperar que Charlie no estuviera ahí cuando llegáramos, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que lo estaría.

* * *

 _ **Los planes de boda están en marcha, lamentablemente eso incluye que Bella tenga que volver a ver a su padre. ¿Qué será lo que encontrará? Y aunque no ha de faltar quién quería una pelea de gatas, el encuentro no fue tan violento como esperábamos jejeje, pero al menos Rose la dejó en el suelo sobre su trasero. Ya sé, ya sé, creo que todas nos molestamos con Rose porque no aceptó a Emmett antes, pero errar es de humanos y ella al menos reaccionó y estaba dispuesta a pelear por él, y como Bella muy bien le hizo ver a Emmett, tampoco fue justo que él le restregara a Bree en la cara, ¿no creen? En fin, ya están juntos otra vez, ahora solo falta que Rose recupere a su hija, que Alice y Jasper se casen, que Bella y Edward se casen y por supuesto, el nacimiento de las gemelas. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews es lo que mantiene vivo el fandom, lo que anima a las autoras a escribir y a las traductoras a dedicar de su tiempo para su diversión. No les cuesta nada tomarse solo unos minutos y dar las gracias ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, torrespera172, TashaRosario, DenniChavez, bealnum, freedom2604, Laliscg, PRISOL, aliceforever85, kaja0507, Yoliki, , Esal, alejandra1987, BereB, Rocio, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, paupau1, Claribel, Maryluna, rjnavajas, nydiac10, jupy, Katie D.B, Shikara65, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Manligrez, Fallen Dark Angel 07, patymdn, miop, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, Lore, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, May Cullen M, Say's, lagie, saraipineda44,**_

 _ **Vrigny, Lady Grigori, Juliana masen, Adriu, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, OnlyRobPatti, maries24, EriCastelo, Isabelfromnowon, andreasotoseneca, injoa, Bertlin, Pili, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	29. Voy a casa

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintinueve: Voy a casa**

Ahora, si hay algo que puedo decirte de Jasper Swan, alias, Jasper Whitlock, es esto; que es la persona más tranquila y relajada que conocerás en tu vida. Pero en ocasiones, y solo pasa de vez en cuando, tiene ese brillo en sus ojos. Es un brillo que da miedo, el tipo de chispa que te dice que algo no está funcionando correctamente en lo más profundo de su mente. Jasper tenía ese brillo vagamente familiar en sus ojos el día que dejamos Germantown para ir a nuestro viejo hogar… el día que nos fuimos a Masen, Mississippi.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba absorto en cargar sus pertenencias en los vehículos de Jasper y Emmett, agarré la mano de Edward, suplicándole en silencio que me siguiera al volverlo a meter a la casa. Me dio una mirada interrogante, pero me siguió de todos modos porque siempre lo hacía, seguirme, quise decir. Cuando entramos a la casa, eché un vistazo detrás de él. Jasper estaba recargado en el brillante Charger negro, sonriendo con suficiencia a algo que Alice dijo antes de darle un beso prolongado. Cerré la puerta y le di un resumen apresurado.

"Mira, no te asustes… pero Jasper tiene estos… estados de ánimo de vez en cuando," comencé a decir, viendo su ceño arrugarse al escuchar mis palabras. "Él hace… algunas cosas inesperadas cuando tiene esos estados de ánimo. Sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimar a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿verdad?" Asintió. "Bien. No sé cómo o por qué tiene esos estados de ánimo, pero estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con regresar a nuestro viejo territorio. Solo… no te pongas como loco y lo golpees o algo así. Prométeme que permanecerás calmado, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward de pronto se rio entre dientes.

"Bella, ya nada de lo que diga o haga Jasper me asombra. Ahora, pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos un largo viaje a Masen."

Y con eso me dio una nalgada, provocando que dejara escapar un chillido. Lo fulminé con la mirada para luego sacudir mi cabeza en decepción. Él no tenía idea.

Subimos a nuestros respectivos vehículos, Emmett y Rose en su enorme camioneta pick up blanca y Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo en el Charger. Tuve un débil argumento con Jasper sobre viajar con Emmett y Rose, alegando que había más espacio para las piernas, lo que no era una completa mentira, pero Jasper me silenció con una mirada severa, diciéndome en voz baja que me quería a su lado cuando volviéramos a nuestra ciudad natal. Asentí atontada y subí al Charger detrás de Edward, que le dio a Jasper una mirada recelosa. Por nuestro argumento o porque seguía teniendo su arma visible en la cintura de sus pantalones, no estaba segura. La tensión después del argumento era densa en el coche, y Alice nos echó un nervioso vistazo a los tres. Cuando llegamos a la carretera abierta a las afueras de Memphis, Jasper se relajó visiblemente, abriendo un poco la ventana para dejar que la brisa de los últimos días de febrero entrara al coche. Se sintió agradable, sobre todo porque casi llegábamos a los veintidós grados afuera.

Tomó la autopista 78 y estábamos a unos cuarenta y ocho kilómetros de nuestra salida cuando Jasper empezó a ponerse ansioso. Al darme cuenta que no llevaba puesto mi cinturón de seguridad, lo alcancé, sujetándolo con firmeza sobre mi vientre y le indiqué a Edward que hiciera lo mismo. Me miró de forma extraña mientras yo mordía profusamente mi labio inferior, pero hizo lo que le pedí. En cuestión de minutos Edward se enteró exactamente sobre qué le había advertido. Jasper pisó el acelerador, el motor gritando en protesta y haciéndonos avanzar, mi cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera pegado al asiento trasero. Simplemente me sujeté del reposacabezas de Alice, apretando mis dientes con tanta fuerza que sentí como si fueran a romperse. Alice empezó a gritar, pero era en histérico placer, nada parecido a los gritos de su hermano.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Edward gritó, su rostro rojo mientras Jasper le daba una sonrisa perversa, acelerando el motor y haciendo el coche zumbar y vibrar. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero sabía que era solo el principio. El aire entrando por las ventanas medio abiertas azotaba mi cabello por todas partes, las hebras golpeándome el rostro, dejando mi piel ardiendo a su paso. Jasper ignoró los gritos y protestas de Edward, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Estábamos a solo unos kilómetros de la rampa de salida que teníamos que tomar cuando vi las luces azules.

"Y dicen que todo es más lento en el sur," Jasper dijo con voz cansina y una sonrisa. Mi mano sudorosa de alguna forma soltó el reposacabezas y encontró la de Edward, que estaba temblando, más por la ira que por otra cosa. Le di una mirada solemne, informándole sin hablar que le había advertido del extraño estado de ánimo de mi primo. Edward fulminaba a Jasper con una mirada asesina desde el asiento trasero, calmándose solo cuando de algún modo Jasper bajó la velocidad. Llegamos a la rampa de salida, tomando varios caminos de tierra, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de nosotros y finalmente, perdiendo a los policías que en realidad nunca tuviera una oportunidad de todos modos. Jasper bajó la velocidad del coche cuando llegamos a Masen, silbando la misma melodía de la película _Kill Bill_ … ya saben, ¿esa misma melodía que Elle Driver, alias, Crótalo de California silba cuando se disfraza de enfermera y se prepara para inyectar a La Novia con veneno letal? Sí, él estuvo silbando esa melodía jodidamente espeluznante todo el tiempo en que viajamos a través de nuestra vieja ciudad natal.

"¿Qué les parecería comer algo?" Jasper preguntó despreocupadamente, deteniéndose en la fonda local como si no hubiera ocurrida nada fuera de lo ordinario. "Una buena persecución de coche siempre me da hambre."

La camioneta de Emmett se detuvo junto al Changer, y el rostro de Emmett miró aprensivo a mi prometido. Edward finalmente se calmó durante la comida, pero siguió lanzándole a mi primo miradas asesinas. Jasper simplemente sonrió con dulzura, metiendo papas fritas empapadas de mayonesa en su boca. Recibimos unas cuantas miradas curiosas mientras comíamos, sobre todo de una camarera de nombre Flo que conocía a mi padre muy bien por sus muchas paradas ahí antes de la muerte de mi madre. Me sonrió amablemente, pero vi la mirada en sus ojos… el recuerdo de las cosas que me ocurrieron en el pasado, el juicio que involucró mi secuestro y violación, la salida de mi padre de su trabajo como jefe de policía. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que no quería regresar a mi ciudad natal. Su mirada me recordó el tiempo cuando Jasper, Emmett y yo éramos la comidilla del pueblo. Éramos esos pobres chicos atrapados en una mala situación. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento. Edward percibió mi incomodidad y colocó una mano cariñosa en mi rodilla debajo de la mesa, presentándose con nuestra camarera como mi esposo. Ella me sonrió, hablando emocionada y con cariño sobre mi cintura ligeramente expandida, que ahora estaba completamente visible a cualquiera que mirara en mi dirección. Flo me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, y escuché la sinceridad en su voz. Le sonreí cortésmente, pero estaba un poco molesta porque Edward no dijo la verdad. No estábamos casados, después de todo. Pero cuando miré a sus ojos verdes, supe exactamente por qué se presentó como mi esposo. Me amaba y me estaba protegiendo del juicio de otros.

"Así que, ¿ahora a dónde?" Preguntó Emmett, soltando un gran eructo al mismo tiempo que frotaba su panza. Rose frunció el ceño a su lado, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos cuando él le dio una enorme sonrisa tonta. Agarró su rostro, plantando un beso en su mejilla y al instante quedó perdonado, o al menos eso pensé por la sonrisa que Rose falló en ocultar.

"A cualquier parte que no involucre la muerte de mi familia en un accidente de coche," murmuró Edward, todavía enojado con mi primo.

"Nunca estuvimos en peligro," Jasper se encogió de hombros, viéndose tranquilo y confiado con sus palabras. "Apenas pasé el límite de velocidad." Había evitado ver al velocímetro, pero dudaba que se hubiera pasado por poco el límite de velocidad. Jasper podía ponerse algo loco pero nunca pondría en peligro a alguien intencionalmente. Edward no dijo nada, simplemente entrecerrándole sus ojos a mi primo y apretando su mandíbula en irritación.

"Yo digo que vayamos a casa del tío Charlie por ese vestido," dijo Jasper, girando un cuchillo de mantequilla sobre la mesa frente a él. "Luego, me gustaría ir a ver a mi mamá…"

"Puedes verla mientras nos detenemos en el cementerio," sugerí, asintiendo hacia Emmett. "Me gustaría visitar la tumba de mi madre y mis abuelos, si les parece bien a ustedes." No había necesidad de que dijera lo que pensaba en voz alta. Jasper sabía que no quería ver a tía Charlotte. Todavía le guardaba resentimiento después de todos esos años por la forma en que ella dejó que su esposo nos tratara como unas marionetas. Jasper la perdonó hace mucho tiempo, igual que yo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que ella permitió que pasara. Un día la vería de nuevo, pero hoy no era ese día.

"Está bien. Me gustaría que conociera a Alice antes de que nos casemos el próximo año," dijo, sonriendo al ver a su nerviosa prometida que estaba sentada a su lado. Tía Charlotte se consideraba una buena mujer conservadora, y solo podía imaginarme la expresión en su rostro cuando conociera a su futura nueva. Los tatuajes de Alice estaban a plena vista ese día, que era una de las muchas razones por las que seguíamos recibiendo miradas entrometidas de unos viejos en una mesa cercana mientras se recargaban bebiendo su café.

La mesa llena de viejos dejó caer la mirada a sus panecillos empapados de café frente a ellos cuando Jasper se levantó y se estiró, dejando completamente al descubierto el arma metida firmemente en la cintura de sus _jeans_. Dejamos el café y nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad, deteniéndonos finalmente en la casa que alguna vez llamé hogar. Era una casa vieja de dos plantas con un pequeño porche al frente. La pintura blanca era más bien de un color beige apagado y se estaba cayendo en ciertas partes. Los arriates de mamá estaban vacíos y no tenía nada más que hierbas marchitas. No había un vehículo al frente y mis ojos buscaron el pequeño porche buscando la conocida maceta, solo para decepcionarme al no encontrarla.

"La maceta no está," murmuré cuando Jasper apagó el motor. "La llave estaba oculta debajo de la maceta." Nos quedamos en el coche por un largo rato. Emmett y Rose en su camioneta junto a nosotros.

Jasper finalmente suspiró y dijo, "Bella, ¿qué piensas del allanamiento de morada?"

"Soy imparcial," murmuré, recibiendo una sonrisa torcida de mi primo que salió del coche. Alice, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices y salimos del vehículo, siguiendo su paso seguro hacia el porche del frente. Emmett y Rose nos siguieron y todos vimos como Jasper abría la puerta mosquitera y empezaba a golpear la pesada puerta principal color verde oscuro. Esperamos por varios minutos angustiosos. Mordí la uña de mi pulgar esperando que mi padre abriera la puerta en cualquier segundo y asomara la cabeza, pero nadie abrió. Finalmente, Jasper se impacientó y sacó algo de su bolsillo, colocándolo en la cerradura y moviéndolo un poco. La puerta se abrió fácilmente, y Jasper dio un paso atrás, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que pasáramos.

Al entrar a la casa lo primero que noté fue el olor. Cuando mi madre estaba viva la casa siempre olía agradable, como a galletas y pastel. Ahora había un olor almizclado, como a moho y calcetines viejos. Arrugando mi nariz, ignoré mi entorno, demasiado asustada para ver si la sala aún tenía fotografías mías antes de los diez años o las diferentes obras de arte que mis padres exhibían orgullosos antes de que mi madre cayera en una profunda depresión y mi padre me entregara a mi tío. Caminé por la casa, como un fantasma de la niña que alguna vez fui, directamente a las escaleras y hacia la pequeña habitación de huéspedes a la derecha. Rehuí deliberadamente mi vieja recámara… y la recámara de mis padres, donde había encontrado a mi madre muerta. Esa era una herida que aún no estaba lista para volver a abrir. Fue en la habitación de huéspedes que encontré el vestido de novia de mi madre, todavía colgado en la funda blanca para ropa donde mi padre lo dejó hace años. El familiar zumbido de electricidad que sentía cuando Edward estaba cerca de pronto me rodeó. Envolvió con sus brazos mi amplia cintura y observó en silencio mientras bajaba el cierre de la funda.

Ahí estaba… el vestido de novia de mi madre. Diminutas perlas cubrían el corsé en espirales e intrincados diseños, terminando arriba de la cintura. Las mangas eran de encaje y con hombros caídos. La falda era sencilla y lisa, pero caía terminando en una pequeña cola y recuerdos de tropezarme con los zapatos de tacón de mi madre llevando puesto ese mismo vestido llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas. Pegando el satín a mi nariz, casi pude oler su perfume favorito, pero sabía que probablemente era mi imaginación porque el vestido estaba limpio y preservado desde la última vez que lo usó.

"Es hermoso," susurró Edward, besando mi mejilla con dulzura al mecernos repentinamente a los dos de un lado al otro. "Puedo imaginarte llevándolo puesto el día de nuestra boda. ¿Por qué todavía no nos hemos casado, cariño? ¿Esperamos a que lleguen las gemelas? ¿Realmente es tan importante que no estés embarazada cuando nos casemos?"

"No quiero ver mis fotos de boda y verme tan… embarazada," murmuré. ¿Estaba siendo vanidosa? Sí, estaba siendo totalmente vanidosa.

"¿Por qué no? Nunca te he visto más preciosa de lo que estás ahora," murmuró en mi oído. "El embarazo te sienta bien. Tal vez debería embarazarte nuevamente en seguida." Esas palabras provocaron que le diera un codazo en las costillas e hizo una mueca y luego se rio. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos, y una repentina conmoción en la planta baja detuvo abruptamente cualquier conversación adicional sobre bodas y bebés. Una voz masculina conocida estaba gritando y una oleada de miedo recorrió mis venas.

"Ese es mi papá," susurré, cerrando el cierre de la funda con manos temblorosas y la puse sobre mi brazo. Los ojos de Edward destellaron con furia, pero se recuperó velozmente, dándome una sonrisa de aliento pero vacilante.

"Supongo que es momento de conocer a mi futuro suegro," dijo, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando con anticipación. Dominados por los nervios, bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos para encontrar a mi padre, o lo que quedaba de mi padre, gritándole a Jasper que estaba recargado casualmente en una pared cercana, con su espalda pegada al descolorido papel tapiz con flores.

"¡No puedes solo irrumpir en la casa de un hombre mientras no está! ¡Esa es una buena forma de conseguir que te disparen, muchacho!" Papá gritó, su rostro rojo y con una vena abultándose en su cuello, recordándome a Edward. Todavía se veía igual, de algún modo. Su cabello castaño tenía más canas ahora, sobre todo en las sienes, y no tenía tanto como alguna vez tuvo. El bronceado que normalmente tenía había desaparecido y fue remplazado con una apariencia más amarillenta. El que alguna vez fue un hombre robusto, ahora se veía un poco demacrado, sus huesos más pronunciados debajo de su piel.

"Hola, papá," susurré. La voz de Charlie se detuvo de inmediato. Volviéndose hacia mí sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, de un color idéntico. Eran de un intenso color marrón chocolate, las pupilas prácticamente se perdían en sus profundidades. Tragó con fuerza, sus ojos pasando de los míos a los de Edward que estaba protectoramente a mi lado, su rostro neutral. La mirada de Charlie finalmente se posó en mi vientre y su rostro palideció aún más.

"Creo que nos sentaremos afuera a disfrutar del clima," Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciéndole un gesto a Alice, Emmett y Rose para que lo siguieran. Me lanzó una última mirada antes de salir por esa puerta, una mirada que me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaría afuera, lo bastante cerca para escuchar, y no dudaría en volver a entrar si era necesario. Le asentí ligeramente y atravesó la entrada, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par al desaparecer, una vez más silbando esa espeluznante melodía.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que todos nos miramos incómodos el uno al otro. Bueno, Charlie y yo nos miramos incómodos. Edward parecía indiferente, pero sabía que solo era una máscara. Quería que las cosas salieran bien entre Charlie y yo… y con suerte también con él. El bigote de Charlie se movió cuando al fin rompió el silencio, preguntando si nos gustaría sentarnos en el estudio. Asentí y lo seguimos al estudio, mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba por la sorpresa cuando vi que mis viejas fotografías seguían colgadas de las paredes, aunque un poco chuecas, pero sin polvo y por lo demás, intactas.

Charlie se sentó en su sillón mientras Edward y yo nos sentamos, de la mano, en el sofá de dos plazas. Su bigote se movió y empezó a frotarlo despacio, un viejo hábito que recordaba con cariño. Mis palmas se pusieron sudorosas al ver que nos evaluaba a los dos, pero me dije que no importaba si él sentía vergüenza por el hecho de que su hija estaba embarazada sin casarse. Las valiosas opiniones de Charlie Swan se habían perdido hace unos doce años. Así que, cuando abrió su boca al hablar, sus palabras me sorprendieron.

"Bella," su voz ronca graznó. Aclarando su garganta, continuó. "A mí… me alegra mucho verte. No sabes hace cuanto he soñado con este día. Aunque no entiendo por qué pensaste que sería buena idea irrumpir en la casa a sabiendas que cargo un arma." Dejó de hablar para reírse un poco. "Como sea, me alegra que pasaran. Y es un placer conocer a tu amigo, señor…"

"Cullen, señor," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Charlie. Él se le quedó mirando por un segundo, antes de sujetarla con la suya, dándole un firme apretón. "Pero por favor, llámeme Edward. Y Bella y yo somos más que amigos. Estamos comprometidos para casarnos."

"Y vamos a tener gemelas," dije abruptamente. Listo, lo dije. Edward se volvió a sentar y vimos cómo el rostro de mi padre se palidecía un poco más, su bigote moviéndose una vez más.

"Gemelas, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que soy abuelo?"

"Si quieres," le dije en voz baja, pensando en las palabras de Carlisle. _¿No merecen las gemelas conocer a su abuelo?_ Me dije que estaba haciendo esto por las niñas, pero una pequeña parte de mí sabía que también lo estaba haciendo por mí.

Charlie se recostó en ese viejo sillón por un largo rato, mirándome fijamente, con una expresión de pesar y arrepentimiento en su rostro. "Eso me gustaría mucho, Bella," dijo, su voz quebrándose cuando dijo mi nombre. "Terminé con la rehabilitación justo antes de Acción de Gracias pero me hicieron ver a un loquero. Un psiquiatra. Como demonios lo llamen. Me he liberado de muchos de mis demonios. Cuando Renee murió fue como si se llevara una parte de mí con ella. Fue fácil darme por vencido, dejarte ir, dejar de importarme por la vida. No pasa un día en el que no me arrepienta por dejarte ir… por dejarte vivir con mi hermano. Y cuando pienso en todas las cosas que pasaste, el secuestro, el juicio. No estuve ahí para nada de eso. ¿Cómo puede un padre hacerle eso a su pequeña? Todos los días pienso en las cosas que he hecho mal en mi vida. Bella, me gustaría ser parte de la vida de las gemelas, pero también de tu vida. Me perdí de todos esos años con mi pequeña y sé que nunca los recuperaré, pero trataré de ganarme tu perdón por el resto de mi vida, si me lo permites." El ambiente estaba tenso con sus palabras y lleno de un denso silencio mientras procesaba lentamente lo que había dicho. ¿No es esto lo que quería? ¿No hubo siempre una parte de mí que anhelaba el amor de mi padre? Y me amaba. Lo vi en sus ojos e intentó limpiar disimuladamente un par de lágrimas.

"Sí, me gustaría eso," murmuré y una pequeña sonrisa escapó de las profundidades de su bigote, que como niña llamaba cariñosamente 'labio barbudo'. Fue entonces que notó la funda para ropa en mi regazo y me preguntó por ella. Tímidamente, le expliqué la verdadera razón por la que había regresado a casa fue para buscar el vestido de novia de mi madre. Charlie asintió, disculpándose de la habitación mientras Edward y yo intercambiábamos miradas preocupadas. Regresó unos minutos más tarde, con una grande caja de cartón balanceándola precariamente contra su cuerpo. Edward se levantó de un salto para ayudarlo y Charlie le dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Los dos hombres colocaron la caja en la mesita de café y le eché un vistazo con curiosidad. Lo primero que noté fue mi vieja pistola de balines, la primera arma real que había conocido. Se veía casi nueva y le di a mi padre una mirada inquisitiva.

"Está llena de algunas de tus cosas que guardé a través de los años," dijo mi padre, acercándose al sofá de dos plazas, pasando sus dedos con nerviosismo por su bigote. "Hay algunos de tus libros viejos ahí, tu pistola de balines, unos álbumes de fotos de ti y tu… tu madre. Creí que te gustaría llevarte esos contigo junto con el vestido." Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Había guardado mis cosas después de todo este tiempo. Y me estaba dando con mucho gusto el vestido de novia de mi madre. Casi estaba segura que no lo haría. Me sorprendí dejando el vestido a un lado y cruzando la habitación para darle un abrazo vacilante. Dio palmaditas en mi espalda, algo incómodo al principio, antes de atraerme de lleno a él, con un sollozo estrangulado. Lloró abiertamente en mis brazos y finalmente lo acompañé, pasando la incomodidad para él, remplazada por nada más que arrepentimiento y amor liberado.

Pasamos unas horas más con Charlie. Él y Edward pudieron conocerse un poquito más mientras yo luchaba por conocer al nuevo Charlie que estaba frente a mí. Nos despedimos más tarde ese día con planes para que Charlie viajara a Germantown en un par de semanas para una visita. Charlie estrechó la mano de Jasper y le dio un medio abrazo a Emmett, encargándole que saludara a su madre de su parte. La madre de Emmett se mudó al norte después de divorciarse de mi padre. Habrían hecho una buena pareja si él solo hubiese dejado a mi madre en el pasado y continuado con su vida. Nos detuvimos en el cementerio donde estaba enterrada la familia Swan. Estaba en el campo, era enorme con una vieja iglesia blanca cercana. Después de visitar las tumbas de mi madre y de mis abuelos, subí la gran colina hacia la iglesia. Mi padre me dijo, después que dejáramos su casa, que la iglesia no había estado en uso público por años. Aún tenía un antiguo piano vertical de madera que recordaba de niña. Supuse que la iglesia probablemente había sido construida en los años treinta, pero no estaba segura. Era de madera blanca y originalmente solo tenía una gran sala. Se añadió un baño en algún momento desde mi juventud. Sabía todo eso porque subí los pequeños escalones de madera y giré el pomo, entrando a la iglesia como si me perteneciera.

"¡La dejan sin llave!" Edward jadeó, caminando detrás de mí. Puse mis ojos en blanco y solté una risita.

"Por supuesto que la dejan sin llave. ¿Qué va a robar la gente? ¿Las bancas?" Me fulminó con la mirada pero no respondió. Caminamos por el pasillo de en medio, mis dedos deslizándose por cada banca que pasábamos. Cuando llegamos al frente de la iglesia me di la vuelta y suspiré, contenta.

"Esto es lo que imagino cuando pienso en casarme," confesé, mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirando con timidez a mi prometido. Dándome una sonrisa torcida, me atrajo a sus brazos y miró cuidadosamente el lugar.

"Hagámoslo," susurró, sus labios subiendo por mi cuello haciendo cosas peligrosas a mi cuerpo… cosas que no deberían pasar en la iglesia del Señor. "Cuando finalmente decidas casarte conmigo, hagámoslo aquí. Es el lugar perfecto para una boda pequeña, justo como la deseas."

"¿Está… está bien que quiera una boda pequeña?" Pregunté con preocupación, sin querer parecer indiferente a los deseos de Edward para nuestra ceremonia de boda.

"Cariño, me importa poco dónde nos casemos, siempre y cuando pueda reclamarte como mía por el resto de nuestras vidas," respondió, girándome en sus brazos para mirar fijamente a mis ojos. "Te amo, Isabella Swan. Y me da igual si nos casamos en una catedral, en una pequeña iglesia de campo o en un juzgado frente a un juez de paz." Me dio un prolongado beso pecaminoso que me provocó simultáneamente vergüenza y deseo, considerando nuestro entorno. Rompí el beso, riendo mientras él gruñía, sacándolo de la iglesia hacia la luz del sol. Emmett y Rose salieron del enorme cementerio, abriéndose paso con tanta rapidez entre los monumentos y lapidas que supe enseguida que algo estaba mal. Llegaron frente a nosotros bajo un viejo árbol de roble, los dos sin aliento pero sonriendo. Emmett abrazó a Rose y se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté mientras Edward y yo los mirábamos nerviosos. Rose sonrió, agitando su teléfono y prácticamente rebotando en su lugar, recordándome a Alice al instante.

"¡Mi abogado llamó!" Chilló, sorprendiéndome al agarrarme en un abrazo. Me encogí por el movimiento y me soltó en seguida, disculpándose y tocando mi vientre. "¡Lo siento! ¡Es solo que estoy muy emocionada!"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Edward preguntó, acercándome a él mientras los dos veíamos a nuestra más que eufórica amiga. Ella y Emmett se sonrieron alegremente el uno al otro mientras él la atraía a su gran cuerpo musculoso.

"¡Treinta días!" Se echó a reír, sus ondas rubias rebotando. "¡Claire será oficialmente mía en treinta días! ¿Qué voy a hacer los próximos treinta días?"

"Fácil," respondí, dándole una enorme sonrisa. "Esto requiere un épico viaje de compras al estilo Alice Cullen."

"¡Oh, Dios!" Susurró, su rostro pálido. "¡Tienes razón! Va a necesitar vestuario, ropa de cama, y juguetes y…" Balbuceó sin parar mientras yo asentía con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?" Pregunté impaciente, de pronto ansiosa por llegar a casa. "No sé por qué todos empacaron. Es momento de ir por Alice y Jasper y salir de una puta vez de Mississippi."

Y eso fue lo que hicimos. Nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper en la misma fonda y nos pusimos en marcha para nuestro viaje de dos horas de vuelta a casa… a mi verdadero hogar, en Germantown, Tennessee. Pronto también sería el hogar de Claire, y me pregunté, al quedarme dormida poco a poco sobre el hombro de mi prometido, qué nos esperaba con la pequeña niña de rostro pecoso. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo averiguara.

* * *

 _ **¡Awww! Pues sí, pronto conoceremos a la hija de Rose. Y qué lindo fue ese encuentro entre padre e hija, ¿no creen? ¿Se esperaban eso? Supongo que algunas no, por lo que sabíamos de Charlie es normal que se hayan imaginado a un hombre amargado que no quería saber nada de su hija para haberla descuidado tanto de niña, y después de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Pero, aunque lo que hizo no tiene justificación, al menos ahora quiere rectificar las cosas. Sin duda, fue algo reconfortante para Bella saber que si padre sí la ama. Así que el viaje fue un éxito, ahora veremos que nos trae la presencia de Claire en la vida de este grupo de amigos y familia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así, poder leer pronto el próximo ;) Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión, y en realidad, no les cuesta nada dedicarnos unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento o un simple saludo. Sus reviews son importantes para autoras y traductoras, no lo olviden, el fandom seguirá viviendo solo gracias a ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Meli, JessMel, Tecupi, andreasotoseneca, Adriu, Manligrez, freedom2604, Flor Santana, dushakis, tokita1796, PRISOL, torrespera172, Francisca Moreno, patymdn, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Laliscg, saraipineda44, miop, Maryluna, Diana2GT, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, alejandra1987, bealnum, Katie D.B, Pili, Kriss21, aliceforever85, lauritacullenswan, glow0718, Lady Grigori, May Cullen M, Liz Vidal, Lore, rjnavajas, jupy, Lizdayanna, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, Esmeralda BlackStone, Esal, TashaRosario, maries24, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Say's, Yoliki, injoa, lagie, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, DenniChavez, Fallen Dark Angel 07, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	30. Pastel y crema para pezones

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta: Pastel y crema para pezones**

Eran las primeras horas de una mañana soleada de marzo cuando finalmente me volví jodidamente loca.

La mañana comenzó tan típica como cualquier otra; Edward se fue a trabajar temprano, dejando un suave beso en mi frente y riendo cuando agarré la chaqueta de su traje. Luchando por abrir mis ojos soñolientos, le rogué que volviera a la cama junto a mí, siempre extrañando su calor, su olor y su presencia en general mientras no estaba. Y como siempre, él murmuró sus disculpas, explicando que entre más temprano se fuera en las mañanas más temprano podría venir a casa en la tarde. Suspirando, lo dejé ir, sintiéndome sumamente culpable de que mi esposo pusiera un hasta aquí a mi ritual de preparar el desayuno, explicándome que las gemelas y yo necesitábamos todo el descanso que pudiéramos tener. Hice un puchero por unos minutos después que se fue, pero inevitablemente, siempre me volvía a quedar dormida, envolviéndome en el grueso edredón y rozando los dedos de mis pies en las sábanas de algodón egipcio.

Como a media mañana finalmente me levanté, entrando al baño y prácticamente gimiendo de placer cuando el agua tibia cayó de la ducha. Agarrando una toalla gruesa, la envolví en mi cuerpo y me sequé frente al espejo, mirando despreocupadamente a mi figura que cambiaba rápidamente.

Gran error.

Tragándome un grito al mirar al espejo, me sequé velozmente, tomándomelo con calma al dejar el baño después de ponerme la ropa interior. Ser torpe por naturaleza hacía del embarazo un millón de veces más aterrador porque me preocupaba constantemente tropezar y lastimar a las gemelas. Despacio, salí del baño, poniéndome unos pantalones de yoga rojos y una camiseta, agarré mi móvil del buró y le marqué en seguida a la única persona que sabía podía ayudarme.

"¡Hola, cariño!" La voz me habló cariñosamente al teléfono. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones lentas y profundas, tratando de calmarme antes de hablar de verdad.

"¿Puedes venir?" Pregunté, con mi voz sonando pequeña y asustada, poniéndola nerviosa de inmediato hasta que le expliqué la situación en voz baja.

"Voy para allá, cariño. No te preocupes por nada, ¿está bien?"

Murmurando una vaga respuesta, colgué y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mordiendo lo poco que quedaba de la uña de mi pulgar. El espejo dorado colgado directamente frente a mí en la pared de la recámara mostraba a una chica asustada, su cabello cayendo en mechones húmedos en torno a su rostro más allá de sus hombros. Suspirando, olvidé mis preocupaciones y me concentré en cepillar mi cabello húmedo, forzando a mi mente a quedar en blanco. No fue sino hasta que escuché el timbre que me di cuenta que había cepillado mi cabello por más de treinta minutos. Arrojando el cepillo sobre el tocador dejé la habitación, llegando al vestíbulo justo cuando Sam abría la puerta principal.

Mi futura suegra entró en la habitación llevando puesto un lindo vestido primaveral, su cabello color caramelo rizado y peinado en grandes bucles elegantes. Una pequeña caja de cartón estaba entre sus manos y alejó a Sam con una mirada fulminante cuando trató de ayudarle a cargarla. Después de darme una mirada confundida él se encogió de hombros, saliendo de la habitación y dejándonos solas a Esme y a mí.

"Pobrecita de ti," me dijo, dándome una sonrisa cómplice pero comprensiva. "Ven. Vamos al baño para ver qué tan mal está en realidad. Estoy segura que estás exagerando un poco."

"Oh, está mal," murmuré al guiarla por la recámara y dentro del enorme baño. Esme dejó la caja de cartón sobre el tocador cerca del lavamanos y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirándome expectante. Suspirando, subí mi camiseta y bajé la cintura de mis pantalones antes de señalar cerca de mi ombligo. Acercándose, Esme examinó con cuidado mi abdomen antes de que finalmente se enderezara y me mirara directamente a los ojos.

"No está tan mal," dijo con voz serena, levantando una ceja como si me desafiara a contradecirla. Al principio abrí la boca, pero rápidamente la cerré y mordí mi labio inferior, sabiendo que era mejor no discutir con Esme Cullen. Era tan dulce como la melaza, pero también podía ponerse tan agresiva como un perro guardián.

"Bella, a la mayoría de las mujeres les salen estrías cuando están embarazadas," explicó, su rostro serio finalmente tornándose compasivo. "¡Eres una chica pequeña embarazada de gemelas! ¿De verdad creíste que te librarías de las estrías? Pensé que tú y Edward estaban leyendo esos libros sobre el embarazo que él compró."

"Los estamos leyendo," gemí, sintiéndome vanidosa y miserable, todo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la tapa del inodoro y me sentaba sobre ella. "No sé. Por alguna razón simplemente me sorprendió _verlas_ realmente. Es estúpido. Lamento haberte llamado en pánico, es solo que me asusté un poco cuando las vi."

"Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer con las cuatro estrías _extremadamente diminutas_ que tienes," dijo, rodando los ojos mientras yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Pero cuando salí fui a comprar algo que tal vez te ayude a evitar que salgan más." Metiendo la mano en la caja de cartón, sacó un tarro blanco con una tapa rosa y me lo dio. Tomándolo de su mano, abrí la tapa y lo olisqueé un poco, prácticamente vomitando por el olor antes de volver a colocar apresuradamente la tapa.

"Sé que huele horrible," dijo con un tono de disculpa. "Pero fue lo único que me ayudó con las estrías cuando estaba embrazada con mis hijos. Póntela todas las mañanas después de tu ducha y póntela antes de dormir. No solo la frotes en tu vientre, también necesitas ponerla en tus caderas, muslos y pechos, porque puede que también te salgan estrías en esos lugares."

La miré con horror, con mi boca abierta como un pescado. Esme estiró su mano y físicamente cerró mi boca. Se formaron lágrimas en mis ojos al mirar el tarro de manteca de cacao. Sorbiéndome la nariz, limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

"Cielo, ¿qué pasa?" Esme preguntó, tomando el tarro de mi mano y colocándolo de nuevo en la caja. Agarrando mis manos, me puso de pie y me dio un abrazo maternal, lo que provocó que llorara aún con más fuerza.

"No solo son las estrías," admití después de una breve pausa, mi rostro pegado a su hombro mientras ella palmeaba mi espalda. "Es que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de lo rápido que están cambiando las cosas. Muy pronto seré madre. Estoy asustada."

Esme se apartó de mí, pero colocó su mano en mis brazos mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Tienes razón. Las cosas están cambiando y tu vida jamás será la misma otra vez. Será mucho mejor."

"¿Sí?" Susurré, con mi voz débil y titubeante.

"Sí," dijo, asintiendo con firmeza. "Las estrías, los constantes viajes al baño, el dolor en tu espalda baja y los tobillos hinchados no son nada comparados con lo que sentirás cuando escuches el primer llanto de tus bebés o veas sus perfectas caritas por primera vez. Piensa en el embarazo como una batalla y el nacimiento de tus hijas como tu más grande victoria. ¿Y esas estrías? Esas son cicatrices de guerra."

"Estoy asustada," admití, viendo como me daba una sonrisa suave y gentil.

"Eso es estupendo," susurró, metiendo un mechón de cabello húmedo detrás de mi oreja. "Me preocuparía si _no estuvieras_ nerviosa, querida."

"Edward dice que no debería preocuparme demasiado. Que no es bueno para mi salud o la de las bebés."

Esme soltó un resoplido, luego se rio un poco entre dientes. "Cielo, sé que esto puede sonar horrible, pero algunas veces debes simplemente sonreír y asentir cuando tu hombre habla. Tratar de parecer interesada mientras lo haces. Eso siempre ayuda."

Mi rostro por fin esbozó una sonrisa y los ojos de Esme se iluminaron al verla. Me dio un último abrazo antes de darse la vuelta y poner la caja de manteca de cacao bajo el lavabo, colocando un tarro sobre el tocador. Asintiendo hacia él, me dio una última sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación y cerrar la puerta en silencio detrás de ella. Dando un suspiro, hice lo que me pidió, aplicando la crema en mi piel y luego uniéndome a ella en la cocina donde estaba ocupada horneando una tanda de panecillos y un plato lleno de salchichas. Jasper y Emmett finalmente bajaron, el maravilloso aroma llamándolos al comedor. Ignoré cuidadosamente la coqueta conversación entre Emmett y Esme, rodando los ojos mientras Jasper les sonreía con suficiencia a los dos, con migajas del panecillo en su labio inferior.

Esme se quedó el resto del día, parloteando sin parar sobre las gemelas mientras me ayudaba a limpiar la casa. En realidad, fue ella la que limpió la casa. Cada vez que iba a doblar ropa o cargar el lavavajillas, ella aparecía, hacía a un lado mis manos mientras conversaba, encargándose de cualquier tarea doméstica que estuviera haciendo. Ignoró mis protestas y todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza y fruncir el ceño mientras ella básicamente me regañaba por tener muchos quehaceres domésticos qué realizar, diciéndome que necesitábamos desesperadamente un ama de llaves. Edward intentó contratar a alguien para limpiar la casa, pero me había negado, sintiéndome culpable con la idea de tener a alguien que viniera a limpiar mientras yo descansaba sin hacer nada. Le expresé mis pensamientos a Esme y ella simplemente se me quedó mirando, viéndose orgullosa pero decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

Seguía ahí cuando Edward volvió a casa de la oficina. Esme y yo estábamos discutiendo en la cocina mientras yo trataba de llenar una olla de agua para empezar la cena. Las dos jugábamos al tira y afloje con la olla mientras la llave estaba abierta, nuestras voces elevándose poco a poco mientras las dos discutíamos respecto a quién debería cocinar. Finalmente Edward nos separó, arrebatándonos la olla y llenándola de agua mientras Esme y yo lo fulminábamos con la mirada. Edward soltó una risita al ver los ceños fruncidos idénticos en nuestros rostros, nos dio un besito a ambas en la mejilla y nos dijo con voz dulce lo mucho que amaba a sus chicas; a las cuatro.

Por supuesto, eso hizo que los ojos de Esme y los míos se llenaran de lágrimas y las dos nos echamos a llorar y tratamos de abrazar a Edward al mismo tiempo. Retrocedió con sus manos en el aire, al parecer horrorizado por nuestro repentino cambio de humor, saliendo eventualmente de la habitación, diciendo por encima de su hombro, "¡Voy a la cueva masculina! ¡Hay demasiado estrógeno aquí para mi gusto!"

Los días pasaron lentamente, mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con Rose y Alice comprando para Claire y las gemelas. Vi a Rose y Alice gastar una cantidad atroz de dinero comprando vestidos y moños para el cabello para Claire. Mordiéndome la lengua, recordé la expresión en el rostro de la niñita en la foto, sintiendo algún tipo de conexión con la belleza de rostro pecoso. A ella no le gustarían los vestidos y los moños. No me pregunten cómo lo sabía; simplemente lo hacía. Pero no le dije nada a Rose, evitándome la inminente confrontación verbal.

"¿Has elegido algo para la habitación de las gemelas, Bella?" Alice preguntó mientras rebuscaba en un estante de ropa rosa de bebé mientras yo estaba cerca, arrugando mi nariz en desagrado.

"Tengo algunas ideas, pero todavía no le he dicho a Edward," respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Alice sostenía un vestido con demasiado volantes para mi inspección. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a colocar el vestido en el estante mientras seguíamos adelante.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé," suspiré, pasando los dedos por mi cabello de forma pensativa. "A él realmente le gusta todo eso del… rosa. Me recuerda un poco a alguien que conozco." Le di una sonrisa y me miró con el ceño fruncido, colocando una mano en su pequeña cadera.

"Entonces, si no te gusta el rosa, ¿qué color te gusta? ¿Siquiera has pensado en el decorado de la habitación?" Preguntó, levantando una ceja interrogante. Rose también pausó su búsqueda, dándome su completa atención cuando las dos esperaban mi respuesta.

"¿Quieres ver mis ideas para la habitación de las bebés?" Pregunté, alcanzando emocionada mi teléfono mientras ellas intercambiaban miradas cómplices antes de sonreírme. Sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero, me desplacé por las fotos de un sitio web de donde las tomé y las puse en la pantalla, Alice y Rose se apiñaron a mi alrededor mientras deslizaba mi dedo por la pantalla, las dos decían 'ooooh' y 'ahhh' al pasar cada foto, su costoso perfume flotando en el aire en torno a mí.

"¡Bella, creo que es perfecta!" Alice suspiró, con una expresión soñadora cruzando por su rostro mirando hacia la nada. Rose y yo soltamos un resoplido al ver la expresión de su rostro, haciéndola volver efectivamente a la realidad. Al verdadero estilo de Alice, nos sacó la lengua a las dos y nos carcajeamos de la risa. Las tres continuamos nuestra expedición de compras en una pieza. El pobre Sam fue nuestro chofer por el día. Su trabajo primordial era llevar nuestras bolsas de compra al coche de Edward. Aunque no parecía importarle, de hecho, Sam se veía extremadamente feliz últimamente. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con esas llamadas telefónicas tarde por la noche de cierta chica llamada Tia.

Rose y Alice me animaron a mostrarle a Edward las fotos de la habitación de las bebés y acepté pensarlo por unos días. No era que pensara que Edward no estaría de acuerdo en que decorara la habitación de la forma en que quisiera, era que quería que también estuviera feliz de la forma en cómo se vería. Edward había cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cinco meses antes que Edward Cullen estaría un día sentado hojeando libros de bebés y parloteando sobre habitaciones rosas para bebé un viernes por la noche mientras yo me frotaba manteca de cacao en mi vientre y me quejaba por lo miserable que era, probablemente me habría reído en su cara. Edward no era una persona completamente diferente; continuábamos discutiendo de vez en cuando y seguía siendo el mismo hombre dominante del que me había enamorado, pero ahora veía una compasión en él que nunca antes había notado. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de las bebés aceleraba mi corazón y hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Yo sabía que sería más padre para nuestras hijas que lo que mi padre lo fue para mí. Me enamoraba de él todos los días una y otra vez.

Edward y yo empezamos a salir en citas al menos una vez a la semana, saboreando el poco tiempo libre que nos quedaba antes de la llegada de nuestras pequeñas. Una tarde me pidió que me arreglara porque tenía una salida sorpresa planeada para mí. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando entré a nuestra recámara para encontrar un nuevo vestido lila tendido sobre la cama, con unos zapatos de tacón a juego colocados delicadamente a su lado. Pasé mis dedos por la tela del vestido que de alguna forma resplandecía, lanzándole a Edward una mirada interrogante.

"Alice pasó a dejar eso temprano," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, evitando mis ojos y haciéndome sospechar de inmediato. "Dijo que quería que te vieras bien para nuestra cita de esta noche.

Frunciendo el ceño, le seguí el juego, incluso encendiendo las tenazas para el cabello y rizándolo en largas ondas, teniendo cuidado de no quemarme. Después de un poco de maquillaje ligero y el relicario de mi madre, que Edward había reparado hace tiempo en una joyería, estaba lista para irme. Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos dándome una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos verdes bailaron al recorrer mi cuerpo. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme cómo me seguía encontrando atractiva, con estrías y todo.

Sabía que algo pasaba cuando llegamos a la entrada y Jasper y Emmett subían a la enorme camioneta blanca de Emmett, acelerando antes de que apenas si pudiera conseguir echarles un vistazo. Sam y Ben salieron trotando de la casa, y se metieron en los asientos delanteros del coche de Edward, los dos dándome enormes sonrisas tontas mientras los veía recelosa. Por lo general, Edward nos llevaba a nuestras citas, dejando a Sam y a Ben en casa desde la muerte de Jacob. Él era el más grande enemigo de Edward y desde que él y James ya no eran una amenaza, Edward se sentía lo bastante seguro como para viajar sin guardaespaldas la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que fuera a alguna parte sin él. Entonces, siempre enviaba a Sam conmigo.

Sam nos abrió el paso por el desesperante tráfico de Memphis, con Edward frotando círculos todo el tiempo en la palma de mi mano. Cuando doblamos hacia el centro de Memphis empecé a emocionarme, preguntándome si Edward me llevaba a un club de blues o alguna otra parte igual de entretenida. Desde que quedé embarazada, Edward me ha protegido de algunos de los lugares que más me gustan y he echado de menos los sonidos conmovedores que me llegaban de lugares como el Club de Blues B.B. King al caminar las pocas cuadras hacia el trabajo por la noche. El recuerdo de mi breve periodo de tiempo como una joven mujer soltera me puso nostálgica al mirar el borrón de las luces que pasaban. Sam se detuvo tan cerca de la calle Beale como pudo, dejándonos y asintiéndole ligeramente a Edward. Ben salió del coche y caminó a nuestro lado.

Edward y yo caminamos de la mano por Beale; él con una expresión cautelosa y pensativa en su rostro al dejar caer mi mano y acercarme a él, sus ojos fulminando a cualquier transeúnte que por casualidad mirara en mi dirección. El olor a barbacoa me golpeó con fuerza y mi estómago gruñó audiblemente, afortunadamente demasiado bajo para que Edward lo notara. Nunca me dejaría olvidarlo con sus burlas. Pasando por un club de blues, estiré mi cuello para echar un vistazo dentro al mismo tiempo que un hombre salía tambaleándose del bar, abriendo la puerta. El sonido de la voz de un muchacho vino de adentro y vi a muchachito no mayor de doce años sentado en el escenario, con guitarra en mano mientras cantaba en el micrófono sobre los tristes problemas en su joven vida. Había muchos pordioseros y Edward esperó pacientemente mientras yo le daba unos cuantos billetes a un hombre mayor, el rostro del hombre se iluminó significativamente al mismo tiempo que me bendecía.

Cruzamos la calle y Edward me desvió hacia la dirección en la que caminaríamos y grité cuando apenas pudimos esquivar a un pequeño grupo de hombres que aparecieron de la nada, haciendo piruetas y volteretas por la calle. La gente en seguida se quitó de su camino, mirándolos con asombro por la gran cantidad de veces que daban vueltas, sus camisas holgadas agitándose en el viento cuando parecían volar en giros vertiginosos por la calle. En cierta época estos hombres pasaban casi todos los días en Beale, haciendo volteretas por dinero, pero se volvieron de algún modo famosos, finalmente viajando con la NBA luciendo sus acrobacias en actuaciones durante el medio tiempo. Mi rostro tenía lo que imaginaba era una expresión boba, con una sonrisa que prácticamente partía mi rostro a la mitad al disfrutar de todas las atracciones, sonidos y olores que me rodeaban.

Fue cuando nos detuvimos frente al club, el club de Edward, que mi humor alegre desapareció. Frunciéndole el ceño rodé los ojos impaciente y le pregunté por qué estábamos parados frente al club. Era un jueves temprano por la noche, así que el club todavía no estaba abierto. Edward ignoró mis preguntas, dándome una sonrisa malvada al abrir la puerta, haciendo un poco de ruido con las llaves y la puerta antes de entrar al oscuro edificio. Dentro se sentía escalofriante, la oscuridad y el suave ruido de susurros me alarmó un poco. Sujetando el brazo de Edward jadeé por la sorpresa cuando encendió las luces y mis ojos se posaron en los rostros sonrientes de mi pequeño grupo de amigas y la gente que consideraba mi familia.

Esme, Alice, Rose, Tia, Carmen, y Angela gritaron, "Sorpresa" en coro y Alice arrojó brillante confeti blanco en el aire por encima de ella. El confeti descendió como copos de nieve, cayendo contra su cabello negro y brillando bajo las tenues luces del club. Se veía como una pequeña hada malvada con el cabello reluciente y los tatuajes cubriendo la mayor parte de la piel de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Rose tosió y abanicó el aire frente a ella, alejando el confeti. Globos color menta en amarillo pálido, rosa y verde flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Una enorme pancarta blanca colgaba a través del bar, la palabra '¡Felicitaciones!" escrita en ella con grandes y elegantes letras en manuscrita color rosa. La habitación parecía haber vomitado papel crepé. Un enorme pastel estaba en la barra, el glaseado del color de la decoración en el club en verde menta y amarillo con dos juegos de botitas de bebé.

"Me organizaron un _baby shower_ ," me escuché decir al mirar escéptica alrededor de la habitación. "En un bar…"

Edward soltó una risita, acercándome a su costado y besando mi sien, su delicioso aroma arremolinándose en torno a mí. "Un poco inapropiado, lo sé, pero lo hicieron de corazón." Le di una sonrisa tensa, siendo alguien que nunca ha disfrutado de ser el centro de atención.

"Tengo que irme, nena. Sam me está esperando afuera. Tenemos unos asuntos que atender esta noche," me susurró, dándome un último beso antes de apartarse.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Es una de esas cosas que no puedo divulgar," me dijo con voz firme, sus ojos verdes penetrando en los míos. Asentí y él me aseguró que Ben estaba sentado afuera de la puerta principal. Edward aún se sentía incómodo dejándome sola en público, siempre enviando a Sam o a Ben conmigo cuando estaba trabajando u ocupado con sus otros 'proyectos'.

Esme se acercó apresuradamente a donde estábamos, prendiendo rápidamente un enorme ramillete en mi nuevo vestido. Estaba lleno de listones rosas, margaritas blancas y sonajeros en miniatura. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido al esperar que el alfiler me picara, pero Esme terminó de prenderlo sin que hubiera sangre involucrada. Di un suspiro de alivio, apenas escapando al menos por un momento de la mala suerte. Edward se fue y la verdadera fiesta comenzó. Rose le subió el volumen a la música que no era un tema para un _baby shower_ en lo absoluto. Los ritmos locales de Memphis se escuchaban suavemente en el fondo y Alice incluso encendió las luces estroboscópicas, soltando una risita cuando sacudí mi cabeza avergonzada, con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Alice insistió en que abriera los regalos primero y fue entonces que noté dos mesas desbordándose de regalos. Me senté en una silla cómoda que Alice trajo del área VIP y todo el mundo me rodeó, suspirando alegremente mientras abría regalos de biberones, vestidos, mamelucos, pijamas, baberos, mantas, dos mecedoras y la lista sigue y sigue. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que Tia y Carmen intercambiaban miradas disimuladas, dejando a un lado lo que supuse era su regalo mutuo. Cuando fue el último regalo sin abrir, Carmen lo cogió y me lo dio, dándome una sonrisa malvada mientras lo miraba recelosa. Era una caja pequeña envuelta en jodido papel periódico, las historietas ni más ni menos. Rose fulminó con la mirada a mis dos amigas y ellas la miraron sin alterarse. Creí escuchar a Tia murmurar, "Perra presuntuosa" bajo su aliento, pero no estaba segura en realidad.

Presionando mis dedos bajo la cinta, poco a poco retiré el papel y encontré una sencilla caja de cartón debajo, con las solapas traslapadas entre ellas de manera que la caja estaba sellada sin usar cinta. Abriendo las solapas miré el contenido de la caja sintiendo mi rostro arder por la vergüenza.

"¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Muéstranos lo que es!" Esme canturreó, aplaudiendo emocionada, recordándome a su hija. Esme cogió su cámara, tomando fotos sin parar como lo había hecho todo el tiempo que he estado aquí.

Lentamente, saqué una cosa tras otra, colocando cada una en la mesita que estaba cerca. Angela empezó a reír, sus ojos oscuros titilando detrás de sus gafas mientras intentaba cubrir su risa con tos.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Rose frunció el ceño, su rostro probablemente más rojo que el mío. "¿Crema para pezones, ungüento para hemorroides, _tops_ y toallas femeninas? ¡Demonios, ¿qué tipo de regalo de _baby shower_ es ese?! ¿Y por qué esas _tops_ tienen agujeros al frente?"

"Perra, esa es un _top_ para lactancia hecho en casa," siseó Tia, fulminando con la mirada a mi arrogante amiga. "¿Sabes lo costosas que son esas cosas? Era más barato comprar _Fruit of the Loom_ y hacer nosotras los agujeros."

"Los tops para lactancia son muy costosos," Angela concordó con dulzura, sonriéndole a Tia. "Al menos lo eran cuando estaba embarazada de Eric."

"¿Te gustó, Bella?" Carmen preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas por la preocupación al mismo tiempo que miraba a Rose y a Tia que de pronto se encontraban en un enfrentamiento. "Solo queríamos que tuvieras algunas cosas que pudieras usar para ti…"

"Es perfecto," le dije, atrayéndola en un abrazo y sorprendiendo a Tia con otro también. Se zafó, frunciendo el ceño al volverse a recargar en su silla, pero creí haber visto una pequeña sonrisa por un breve minuto.

"Es un regalo encantador y considerado," dijo Esme, mirando directamente a Rose con tanta hostilidad que Rose cerró la boca y se dejó caer en su silla.

"¡Yo digo que cortemos el pastel!" Dijo Alice alegremente, saltando de su asiento e interrumpiendo la repentina nube de tensión que Rose y Tia habían provocado. Iba a levantarme de donde estaba sentada pero Alice me regañó, explicándome con dulzura que la invitada de honor debería ser atendida por la anfitriona. Suspirando, me volví a sentar, de pronto con antojo de helado y pastel, esperando que Alice llenara mi plato.

"Angela, ¿te importaría invitar a Ben a que entre?" Le pedí con el ceño fruncido. "Me siento mal de que esté solo allá afuera. Dile que yo digo que entre y coma algo de pastel, al menos por un minuto." Mi amiga asintió y se levantó, cruzando la habitación y desapareciendo afuera.

"¡Maldita sea!" Alice gritó, levantando sus manos en frustración. "¡Se me olvidó el helado! ¡Compré sorbete y lo puse en el ponche, pero olvidé comprar el común y tradicional helado!"

"Tengo un poco arriba en el refrigerador," dije, finalmente poniéndome de pie. "No puedes comer pastel sin helado. Eso es una burla."

Alice protestó, alegando que ella subiría al _loft_ y traería el helado por mí, pero le expliqué pacientemente que mis piernas necesitaban un poco de ejercicio por estar sentada tanto tiempo, además que de verdad, realmente tenía que hacer pipí. Echándose a reír, asintió y regresó a la barra donde todas estaban llenando sus platos animadamente con pastel, una mezcla de frutos secos y mentas. Rebuscando en el pequeño bolso que pocas veces llevaba, saqué un juego de llaves y crucé el lugar, subiendo con cuidado las escaleras y metiendo una llave en el cerrojo. Titubeé, cuando una sensación extraña me invadió antes de que abriera esa puerta.

"Deja de ser estúpida, Bella," me reprendí en voz alta, literalmente sacudiendo la sensación de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Edward mantenía una de las lámparas encendidas dentro del _loft_ todo el tiempo, el suave resplandor amarillo llenando la habitación. Estirando mi mano, encendí las luces de arriba y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, bostecé y arrojé mis llaves en la mesa de la cocina donde un hombre me observaba expectante.

"¡Mierda!" Jadeé, agarrando mi pecho. Sus ojos se posaron en mi crecido abdomen, con un palillo colgando de su boca mientras me observaba.

"Vaya que has engordado desde la última vez que te vi," dijo arrastrando sus palabras y dándome una perezosa sonrisa, con sus ojos almendrados destellando con humor al ver mi reacción sorprendida. Inclinándose hacia atrás subió sus botas en la silla más cercana y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, provocando que su camiseta negra se subiera un poco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Garrett?" Siseé, dándome la vuelta y cerrando la puerta del _loft_ , poniendo los seguros. Girándome, crucé mis brazos y lo fulminé con la mirada, levantando una ceja expectante al esperar su respuesta.

Garrett simplemente sonrió, el palillo ahora colgaba de la esquina de su boca mientras decía, "No podías esperar a cerrar la puerta con llave para quedarte sola conmigo, ¿eh?"

"No estamos solos, Garrett. Hay otras dos personas en esta habitación," dije con brusquedad, señalando a mi amplia cintura. "¿Recuerdas? Edward y yo estamos embarazados… Edward, mi _prometido_."

"Gemelos, ¿eh? Bueno, felicitaciones cariño. Me sorprende que el viejo Edward no te botara después de enterarse sobre el beso que compartimos," dijo, sus ojos brillando por la emoción, como si anticipara la ira de Edward. El comentario no fue uno que esperara.

"No le dije," murmuré, sintiéndome un poco culpable por ello. Muchas noches las pasé dando vueltas en la cama por mi decisión de ocultar el beso de Garrett, diciéndome que el beso no significaba nada para mí y solo causaría problemas entre Edward y yo. Para ser honesta, estaba harta del constante drama que de alguna forma me había alcanzado a lo largo de mi vida. Era mi momento para vivir una feliz existencia, y que me jodan si iba a permitir que Garrett Ratliff la arruinara por un beso que no significaba nada.

"Oh, entonces es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿eh?" Sonrió con suficiencia, dándome una sonrisa engreída.

"Sí, es un secreto. ¿Entiendes? ¡Lo último que necesito es que Edward se ponga como loco por un beso estúpido que yo ni siquiera devolví!" Dije con brusquedad, rodando los ojos y con mi rostro tornándose rojo.

"Bueno, sin duda no te resististe," fue su astuta respuesta al darme una sonrisa cómplice. Su respuesta me dejó anonadada y podía sentir la hostilidad creciendo lentamente muy dentro de mí.

"¿Cómo podría? ¡Jasper y Emmett caminaban por ahí buscándome! No podía arriesgarme a que te vieran dentro de ese edificio y se enteraran de nuestros planes de matar a James al darte una paliza frente a todo el mundo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora no están aquí, así que tal vez eso es justo lo que haré. ¡Voy a darte una paliza!" Medio grité, encabronada por su sonrisa engreída y sus insinuaciones.

Marchando por la habitación me fui tras él como un toro con esteroides, mis manos cerradas en puños por el enojo y aniquilación escrito mi rostro. Se levantó de un salto de la silla, volcándola de espaldas y levantando sus manos en protesta cuando me acerqué a él. Lanzando mi mano le di un puñetazo con un gancho derecho, haciendo desaparecer la reciente expresión de sorpresa de su estrecho rostro. Garrett corrió por el _loft_ huyendo de mí mientras yo continuaba lanzando golpes, esquivando sin problemas cualquier otro golpe en su dirección al mismo tiempo que reía y se encerraba en el baño.

"¡Sal de ahí, pequeña gallina de mierda!" Grité, golpeando la puerta, olvidando momentáneamente que los invitados abajo probablemente podrían escucharme. Eso, hasta que escuché otros golpes cerca; el insistente golpeteo de mi pequeña amiga yanqui tocando a la puerta del _loft_ y gritando mi nombre.

"¡Quédate ahí!" Siseé hacia la puerta, mirando furiosa a la gruesa pieza de madera cuando escuché una risa amortiguada que salía por debajo de ella. Respirando hondo crucé el _loft_ y quité el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola y asomando mi cabeza afuera. Carmen y Tia me devolvían la mirada, Carmen con una expresión de preocupación y Tia con una de aburrimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Carmen, haciéndome a un lado y asomándose dentro del _loft_. "Te estabas tardando una eternidad para traer el helado así que pensamos en venir a ver cómo estabas."

"Uh, sí, estoy bien," murmuré, mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta del baño con nerviosismo, lo que captó la atención de Tia. Me miró con curiosidad antes de pasar empujándonos a las dos y atreviéndose en seguida a cruzar la habitación. Corrí para detenerla pero no fui lo bastante veloz. Tia agarró el pomo del baño, girándolo para un lado y para el otro, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado con seguro.

"Muy bien, Swan," dijo, volviéndose y dándome una mirada sospechosa. "¿Quién demonios está en ese baño? Y no me digas que no hay nadie ahí, te escuché hablando con alguien antes de que Carmen empezara a golpear la puerta."

Carmen se nos unió frente a la puerta del baño y mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras ellas me observaban en contemplación. Estás eran mis amigas, mis chicas, las que me ayudaron cuando más lo necesité. Soplando a un mechón de cabello en mi rostro, dije, "G, abre la puerta."

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra en confusión y luego saltaron hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió, con un sonriente Garrett saliendo del otro lado. Los ojos de Carmen se ampliaron al mirarlo por completo y cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella fue casi como si algo cambiara en la habitación.

"Él es G. G, ellas son Carmen y Tia, mis mejores amigas," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia cada chica al decir su nombre. Asintiendo hacia las dos, sus ojos se posaron en Carmen un poco más de tiempo que con Tia.

"Hola, linda dama," dijo, su voz suave y dulce mientras le sonreía a Carmen. Mi amiga abrió la boca varias veces, sus mejillas tornándose rojas y luego soltó unas risitas como una chica de doce años. Tia gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza en disgusto por el comportamiento de su amiga y como se lo comía con los ojos.

"No nos dijiste que tenías un huésped quedándose en el _loft_ ," Carmen me acusó, por fin encontrando su voz al mismo tiempo que le batía a Garrett sus pestañas.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía," murmuré. "¿Por qué estás aquí en el _loft_? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Memphis?"

"Una pregunta a la vez, querida," dijo, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo y sacando un familiar pedazo de papel. "Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que me sugeriste… tratando de encontrar ese alguien especial como tú lo tienes con Edward." El pedazo de papel entre sus dedos era el mismo que dejé en el viejo cofre de cedro en Mississippi y asumí que tenía razón con mi idea que la cabaña pertenecía a Garrett.

"Eso aún no explica por qué estás en el _loft_ de Edward," siseé, poniendo las manos en mis caderas. Garrett cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en los tacones de sus botas, observando mi rostro con cuidado.

"Está fue la única forma en la que pude acercarme a ti sin que el cretino de tu prometido se enterara. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? No terminó muy bien para mí. El bastardo debería estar agradecido que me superaban en número," me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, ya me agrada G," interrumpió Tia, finalmente entrando a la conversación. "Esa rata asquerosa golpeó a mi hombre por darle a Bella un puto masaje en la espalda. Lo juro, Bella, tu hombre tiene problemas. Edward necesita unas clases de manejo de la ira, terapia y a Jesús en su vida."

"Fue fácil entrar al _loft,_ " continuó Garrett, volviendo a meter el papel en su bolsillo. "Es un poco degradante que pienses que entrar es realmente un reto para mí. En cuanto a las cámaras de seguridad, bueno, esa es otra historia. Con suerte y a Edward no se le ocurrirá de pronto ir a ver los videos." Garrett sonrió, sus ojos brillando como si el que Edward viera los videos de seguridad fuera exactamente lo que quería.

"Todavía no has explicado por qué necesitabas verme en primer lugar," lo acusé, picándolo en el pecho.

"¿Tengo que tener una razón para visitar a una vieja amiga? No estaba seguro que te vería aquí. Planeaba dejarte algún tipo de mensaje para informarte que vine a ver cómo estabas," me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, presionando su mano dramáticamente sobre su corazón. "Me hieres, Bells. Creí que éramos más cercanos que eso."

"Te equivocas," murmuré, mirando a la puerta del _loft_ con ansiedad. "Tenemos que volver a la planta baja antes de que alguien sospeche. Voy a dejarte aquí pero será mejor que no estés aquí después que todos se vayan, ¿de acuerdo?"

Garrett asintió solemnemente, cruzando su corazón y dándome un saludo _boy scout_. Poniendo los ojos en blanco agarré el contenedor de helado a medio comer del congelador y prácticamente saqué a Carmen a rastras de la habitación, encontrándonos con Tia en la escalera.

"Tal vez te vea pronto, G. Fue un gusto conocerte," Carmen dijo en voz baja, provocando que me detuviera en la entrada y echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

La sonrisa engreída que era normal en el rostro de Garrett desapareció y su expresión se enterneció un poco cuando respondió, "Definitivamente me verá de nuevo, señorita Carmen." Carmen sonrió en respuesta cuando cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, sacudiendo mi cabeza ante la posibilidad de que mi mejor amiga y Garrett probablemente tuvieran algún tipo de conexión romántica.

"No pueden decirle a nadie que él estaba aquí, y por favor, no me pidan que les explique," les susurré con voz seria al mismo tiempo que mis dos amigas aprensivas intercambiaban miradas y asentían de acuerdo.

Las tres salimos de la escalera y me esforcé por borrar la expresión seria de mi rostro al acercarnos a Esme, Rose y Alice que estaban sentadas cerca del bar con platos vacíos en su regazo. Ben y Angela estaban en una mesa cerca de la puerta, los dos solos, enfrascados en una conversación con sus cabezas inclinadas muy cerca del otro. Al parecer el destino no esperó a que yo hiciera mi magia; trabajó por su cuenta.

"Queríamos esperarlas, pero teníamos mucha hambre," Alice dijo a modo de disculpa cuando las tres sonreímos casualmente, nos acercamos a la barra y empezamos a servir nuestros platos. Alice ya tenía un plato de comida esperándome y cogí una gran cucharada de helado colocándola sobre el pastel tratando de liberar mi mente de pensamientos sobre mi extraño amigo arriba.

"¿Todo está bien?" Rose preguntó al sentarnos junto a ellas.

Carmen sonrió, soltó una risita y arrojó una menta en su boca. "Todo está… perfecto," dijo, mirando soñadoramente a la distancia, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Tia gimió audiblemente y golpeó su frente con su mano, rodando los ojos al ver la dicha de su amiga.

Después de más de un millón de fotos con la cámara de Esme, limpiamos lo que ensuciamos. Ignoré las protestas de todas al echarles una mano con la limpieza. Estaba harta de que todos me trataran como si estuviera discapacitada solo porque estaba embarazada. Edward y Sam llegaron poco después y noté una mancha de lo que parecía pintura verde en su fuerte mandíbula. Agarrando una servilleta, la pasé por su rostro y miré la mancha de color verde contra la servilleta amarilla. Edward aclaró su garganta, viéndose un poco incómodo mientras esperaba que le preguntara sobre la pintura. Pero no le pregunté, porque algunas veces la ignorancia era mejor que la verdad. Al menos eso fue lo que me dije entonces.

Era tarde cuando llegamos a casa y estaba completamente exhausta, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de tomarle el pelo a Ben por conseguir el número de Angela. Ben era callado, dulce y leal, justo igual que Angela, y no parecía importarle que Angela fuera madre soltera. Eran una buena pareja. Nos separamos de Sam y Ben cuando ellos caminaron hacia la casa de huéspedes, riéndose bajito sobre algo, el sonido hizo eco en la noche. Edward me llevó dentro, pero agarró mi brazo cuando me dirigía hacia nuestra recámara. Sonriendo, me llevó arriba, mirando ocasionalmente a la expresión confundida en mi rostro. Cuando me hizo entrar a mi vieja recámara jadeé por el _shock._

Mi antigua recámara estaba totalmente transformada. Los muebles se habían ido y fueron remplazados con dos cunas blancas, una mesa para cambiar y una pequeña cómoda con una lámpara amarilla. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde menta y decoradas de forma artística con árboles fantásticos, las hojas flotando lentamente por la pared. El borde inferior de las paredes estaba pintado con grueso césped verde, con una flor ocasional desbordándose de color asomándose entre las briznas. Los pájaros recorrían con gracia las paredes y el techo era de color azul cielo con gordas y esponjosas nubes blancas pintadas contra el cielo imaginario. No era exactamente idéntico a las fotos que le había mostrado a Alice en mi teléfono; era mucho mejor.

"Edward," susurré, con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos al mismo tiempo que presionaba mis manos en mis mejillas en desconcierto. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer todo esto? No esta noche. Ni en sueños lo hiciste todo esta noche."

"Na, hemos estado trabajando en ello por un tiempo," admitió, observando mi rostro con cuidado mientras mis ojos recorrían la habitación. "Tuvimos que terminar de retocar la pintura en algunos lugares. Se necesitó de Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Ben y yo para terminar todo esto. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es armar una cuna para bebé? Fue por eso que Jasper y Emmett tenían tanta prisa por irse esta noche. Recogieron las cunas de la bodega mientras no estábamos. Oye, ¿por qué no me habías contado lo artístico que es Jasper? ¡Es un puñetero Picasso!"

"Lo olvidé, supongo," murmuré, un recuerdo de mi tío criticando a Jasper por sus dibujos de marica cruzó por mi mente. "No ha dibujado o pintado nada en mucho tiempo. Supongo que me olvidé de eso. Entonces, ¿supongo que Alice le mostró las fotos en mi teléfono a Jasper y él te lo mencionó?"

"De hecho, los dos me lo mencionaron. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto es lo que querías para las niñas?" Preguntó, la preocupación cruzando por su guapo rostro al mismo tiempo que pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

"A ti de verdad te gusta el rosa a mí no," murmuré, evitando sus penetrantes ojos. "Solo quería que te sintieras feliz."

"Cariño, soy feliz," me dijo en voz baja, parándose detrás de mí y envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos mientras mis ojos seguían inspeccionando la habitación. "Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida. ¿Te gusta la habitación? ¿Qué opinas?"

Consideré su pregunta por un largo rato mientras se movía detrás de mí, incómodo por mi silencio. Finalmente, suspirando, le susurré, "¿Estás seguro de querer saber lo que opino?" Asintió en silencio.

"Opino que debería llevarme a la cama, señor Cullen," susurré, sonriendo cuando detuvo sus movimientos y su cuerpo se puso tenso contra mí.

"La maldita respuesta perfecta," murmuró, mordisqueando mi cuello y sacándome de la habitación.

El sexo con Edward fue diferente esa noche. Fue gentil pero con estocadas duras e intensas y terriblemente lentas. El lento tormento me dio el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en mi vida. Los dos gritamos cuando finalmente nos dejamos llevar, juntos, en perfecta sincronía con el otro.

Al acercarse el final de marzo, Rose y Emmett se fueron a Oklahoma. El abogado arregló que los dos pasaran tiempo con Claire todos los días hasta que el proceso de adopción estuviera completo. Los dos dejaron nuestra entrada con idénticas sonrisas nerviosas pero emocionadas en sus rostros. Agité mi mano en despedida efusivamente mientras la camioneta blanca de Emmett pasaba por las rejas abiertas, ansiosa por conocer a la hija de Rose en solo un par de semanas.

Cuando no estaba soñando despierta con la reunión de Rose y Claire, estaba preocupada por Garrett. Todos los días esperaba que se presentara, sin anunciarse como era su costumbre, pero nunca llegó. Hubo momentos en que casi le conté a Jasper sobre su visita, pero contuve la lengua a sabiendas que Jasper todavía estaba resentido con su amigo por la treta que urdimos. Los días pasaron lentamente y al fin dejé de pensar en Garrett a medida que el día en que Rose, Emmett y Claire regresaban a casa finalmente llegaba.

Alice, por supuesto, insistió en que le organizáramos una gran fiesta, pero la convencí de no hacerlo, explicándole que tal vez Claire era el tipo de niña que no le gustaba la atención. Ese fue un concepto difícil de entender para Alice porque nunca conoció a un niño que no le gustara las fiestas o la atención, pero Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y convenció a Alice que probablemente yo tenía razón. La niñita cenaría con Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo cuando llegara a Germantown, y me imaginé que ya sería bastante abrumador sin añadir el pastel y las serpentinas. Alice hizo un puchero por un rato y luego empezó a parlotear sin parar sobre organizarle algún día a Claire la madre de todas las fiestas de cumpleaños. Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, nos reímos y sacudimos la cabeza al escuchar a nuestra eufórica pequeña Alice.

La noche que Rose, Emmett y Claire llegaron, Alice y yo nos ocupamos en la cocina. Alice sacaba un gran estofado del horno y yo amontaba mazorcas de maíz en una bandeja larga, sobresaltándome cuando escuché el familiar sonido del sistema de seguridad siendo desactivado. Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas. El miedo y la emoción adornaron sus rasgos, igualando las emociones que florecían dentro de mí. Limpiando mis manos en una pequeña toalla de cocina, agarré las hábiles manos de Alice en las mías y las apreté con fuerza, la emoción finalmente ganándole al miedo mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro.

"¡Está aquí!" Chillé, sintiendo que mi pecho estaba a punto de explotar. Alice al fin me devolvió la sonrisa y escuchamos a Jasper y Edward salir de la cueva masculina, con la nerviosa anticipación evidente en sus rostros.

"¡Cielo, estamos en casa!" El vozarrón de Emmett se escuchó desde el vestíbulo.

Entrando a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos en su rostro, en seguida supe que algo estaba mal. La sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos como normalmente lo hacía. Mi mente volvió a los últimos días y las conversaciones que tuve con mi hermano. Me había asegurado que todo estaba bien con Claire y que todo iba genial, pero incluso entonces sentí que algo no estaba bien. En ese momento, ese presentimiento lo hice a un lado pensando que solo era yo dándole demasiada importancia.

Pero cuando vi a Rose y a su niñita entrando detrás de él, supe en mi corazón que algo estaba mal. Rose se veía demacrada… y Rose _nunca_ se veía demacrada. Mi atención no permaneció en Rose más que un momento, porque de pronto, mis ojos se sintieron atraídos a la niñita de pie a su lado.

Una niña pequeñita, más pequeña que la típica niña de nueve años, estaba a un lado de Rose, no muy cerca de ella pero lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta que estaba más cómoda en su presencia que en la presencia de nosotros, extraños. Su cabello color rubio fresa caía en largas ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, la parte superior recogida con un bonito moño blanco. Tenía puesto un vestido azul, del mismo color azul que sus ojos, los que me recordaban el océano. Tenía pecas esparcidas en la parte superior de su nariz, desvaneciéndose en color al llegar a sus mejillas. La expresión en su rostro era de miedo e inseguridad, sentimientos con los que yo estaba muy familiarizada.

Alice, sin darse cuenta de la postura rígida de la niña, dio un paso en su dirección pero agarré su mano, mirando intensamente a sus ojos confundidos tratando de expresar la razón por la que la detuve. Pareció entender, asintiendo ligeramente y solté su mano.

"Así que, ella es Claire," dijo Edward, rompiendo el denso silencio en la habitación. Claire agachó la cabeza y Rose se le quedó mirando con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Emmett, creo que llevaré a Claire abajo al cuarto de juegos y le mostraré el lugar." Rose le dijo en voz baja, mirando a mi hermano. Él asintió y Rose y la niñita dejaron la habitación, con la niña todavía manteniendo un poco la distancia entre ellas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Jasper susurró, viéndose preocupado.

Emmett frotó su frente y murmuró, "Ella no habla, hombre. No ha dicho nada desde el día que la conocimos. Hemos intentado todo lo que podemos para conseguir que hable, pero no funciona. Apenas si come y se asusta cuando Rose intenta darle un baño."

"¿Es… muda?" Preguntó Edward. "¿Le ocurrió algo traumático para hacer que actúe de esa forma?"

"No, la trabajadora social nos dijo que cuando vivía con su primera familia de acogida ella hablaba todo el tiempo. Luego, un día simplemente dejó de hablar. De verdad, no tengo deseos de hablar de eso esta noche, chicos, si les parece bien." Asentimos y murmuramos en respuesta cuando él nos dio a todos una mirada triste. Dejó la habitación, desapareciendo por las escaleras para encontrar a Rose a la niñita.

Mordiendo mi labio, profundamente perdida en mis propios pensamientos, empecé a traer la cena a la mesa, con Alice a mi lado. Trabajamos juntas en silencio, el peso de la situación de Claire cayendo sobre cada uno de nosotros. Después de organizar todo con cuidado perfectamente sobre la mesa, anuncié que la cena estaba lista y todos empezaron a entrar. Conversaron en voz baja de temas triviales, pero eso no despejó la densa tensión que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas.

Nos sentamos juntos y cenamos, todos menos Rose y yo evitaron mirar a Claire picando despacio a su comida, con un ceño ligeramente fruncido en su rostro. Rose, que estaba sentada junto a ella, empezó a preguntarle a la niña qué prefería comer pero ella nunca contestó. Era obvio que no le gustaba lo que serví, pero la idea no hirió mis sentimientos. Disculpándome de la mesa fui a la cocina y saqué algo del congelador, mirando la elaboración con una astuta sonrisa. Cortando una enorme y gruesa rebanada, regresé al comedor e hice a un lado el plato de Claire, remplazándolo con el nuevo.

"¿En serio, Bella?" Rose susurró, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza al ver el gigantesco pedazo de tarta Oreo. No dije nada, pretendiendo estar fascinada con el gran pedazo de estofado que pinché con mi tenedor. Sentí los ojos de la niñita en mí. Se movían rápidamente a mí y luego de vuelta a la tarta.

"Siempre quise comer primero el postre cuando era niña," reflexioné en voz alta, sonriendo al ver a Edward que tenía una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Pero nadie me dejó hacerlo nunca." Encogiéndome de hombros, me mostré interesada una vez más en mi estofado.

Cuando Claire cogió su tenedor y cortó lentamente su tarta, dejé caer mi rostro, ocultando mi sonrisa detrás un grueso velo de cabello. Cuando tomó el primer bocado sonreí abiertamente, pero lo cubrí al meter un gran pedazo de patata en mi boca.

Y cuando se terminó toda la rebanada y me dio una diminuta sonrisa, volví a la cocina y le traje otra.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, vamos por partes diría Jack el destripador jejeje. Estos capis son más largos y tenemos más información qué considerar. Todo con las bebés va viento en popa, ahora ya tienen lista su habitación al gusto de su mami como debe ser, solo faltan que lleguen y sin duda todos estamos deseando ese momento. Ahora, bueno, ya lo habíamos sospechado y no nos equivocamos. Volvió Garrett, lo bueno fue que Edward no se dio cuenta, pero cuánto durará eso, recordemos que las cámaras deben haberlo grabado. Ese bastardo solo vino a poner a Bella de nervios y hacer que se sintiera culpable por ocultarle a Edward el beso que le dio, ¿pero se imaginan si Edward se enterara? Sería el fin de Garrett. Al menos, parece que ya encontré a alguien a quién dirigir sus sentimientos románticos, y al parecer Carmen también estaba interesada jejeje, veremos si surge algo entre estos dos. Y por último, Claire :( Pobrecita, ¿qué será lo que habrá vivido? Sin duda va a ser un reto para Rose y para Emmett llegar a ella, aunque tal parece que Bella entiende bien a la niña y tal vez eso le permita tener una relación con ella. Esperemos que sea así. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan que ocurra ahora con Claire, y que consecuencias traerá esa visita de G. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos animan para seguir aquí. Sus reviews mantienen vivo el fandom.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lore, kaja0507, JessMel, Laliscg, jupy, CeCiegarcia, dushakis, torrespera172, PRISOL, Manligrez, MariePrewettMellark, miop, Shikara65, lagie, freedom2604, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Ely Cullen M, Adriu, Esal, anakarinasomoza, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Maryluna, bbluelilas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Sully YM, rjnavajas, Kriss21, Katie D.B, Says, Brenda Cullenn, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, injoa, andreasotoseneca, Pili, patymdn, Vrigny, Liz Vidal, seelie lune, lauritacullenswan, tokita1976, Yoliki, May Cullen M, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, glow0718, Tecupi, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, Rosy Canul, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, Bertlin, aliceforever85, cavendano13, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto.**_


	31. Silenciosa comprensión

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y uno: Silenciosa comprensión**

 **CPOV**

Mis recuerdos comenzaban a la de edad de cuatro años. Vivía con la familia Ramsey en ese tiempo. No recuerdo con quién viví antes de eso. Mi vida antes de los Ramsey no parecía existir.

Bill y Shirley Ramsey eran los padres perfectos; los padres que nunca tuve. Supe desde que tenía cinco que era adoptada, aunque en realidad no entendí el concepto hasta que me hice mayor. Bill y Shirley me contaron que no podían tener hijos, así que adoptaron uno. Shirley me dijo que un día mi mamá vendría a buscarme. Mencionó que mi mamá no quería entregarme pero tuvo que hacerlo. No me dijo por qué mi mamá me entregó, pero por otro lado, en realidad yo no le pregunté. Era feliz con los Ramsey y no podía imaginar dejarlos por nadie más.

Bill era alto y fornido con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Bill era el propietario de su propia estación de servicio y sus manos quedaron callosas y ajadas por largos días trabajando en vehículos. Había manchas permanentes de grasa debajo de sus uñas de las que Shirley se preocupaba todo el tiempo. Intentó sacar esas manchas de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Finalmente, solo le daba su pequeña sonrisa hermosa y le sacudía la cabeza a su esposo. Él se reía entre dientes y le daba un beso en la mejilla, alborotando mi cabello cada vez que pasaba junto a mí. Los amaba a los dos con todo mi corazón.

Shirley era bajita con cabello largo de color rubio oscuro y ojos de color azul intenso. Cuando cerraba mis ojos todavía podía ver a la bonita mujer con la que había pasado los pocos años felices de mi vida. Pero no se quedó bonita por mucho tiempo. Shirley empezó a tener muchos dolores de cabeza y dejó de cocinar porque no podía estar más que unos minutos de pie. La ropa sucia comenzó a acumularse y traté de ayudar, pero solo tenía cinco años y no sabía qué hacer además de colorearle un dibujo o cantarle canciones de cuna. Eran las mismas canciones de cuna que me cantaba todas las noches cuando me metía a la cama y besaba mi frente antes de apagar las luces. Cuando se enfermó dejó de cantar, así que yo se las canté a ella. Me sonreía y me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo encantadora que era mi voz cantando, pero no importó. Las canciones de cuna no funcionaron. No hicieron que mejorara.

Cuando su cabello comenzó a caerse Bill entró en pánico. Shirley no le había dado importancia a sus síntomas por mucho tiempo, negándose a ver al doctor por un tonto dolor de cabeza. Pero no era solo un dolor de cabeza. Shirley empezó a ir cada semana al doctor. Venía a casa cansada con vendajes en sus brazos y un turbante en la cabeza. Con el tiempo todo su hermoso cabello se cayó. Su lindo rostro redondo se hundió, su piel se volvió amarillenta y sombras negras rodeaban sus ojos. Traté de actuar como si no estuviera asustada de la persona en la que se había convertido Shirley, pero fue difícil. La mujer que una vez amé se convirtió en un frágil fantasma. Y entonces un día ella murió.

Bill lloró su muerte por mucho tiempo. Traté de hacerlo feliz como lo hice con Shirley y pareció funcionar. Bill aprendió cómo cocinar al leer con cuidado los viejos libros de recetas de su madre. Me sentaba en una silla en la pequeña mesa en la que él, Shirley y yo comíamos y lo observaba esforzarse con una nueva receta cada noche. Después de unos cuantos percances que involucraron fideos demasiado viscosos y puré de patatas lleno de grumos, empezó a familiarizarse realmente con la cocina.

Empecé el jardín de niños cuando tenía seis años y me encantó. Bill me dejaba viajar en el gran autobús escolar amarillo todos los días. Me sentaba junto a Jeremiah, que también tenía seis en ese entonces. Era un niño lindo con cabello y ojos marrones. Él me gustaba y algunas veces le daba a escondidas las golosinas de Rice Krispy que Bill me hacía. Mi maestra de jardín de niños era muy dulce y pasaba mucho tiempo con cada uno de sus estudiantes. Ella me enseñó a leer, algo que Bill y Shirley de algún modo no pudieron hacer. La emoción por aprender una nueva palabra me daba poder y usaba la palabra en frases durante todo el día, una sensación de orgullo por el conocimiento creciendo en mi pecho.

Bill sonrió y se echó a reír al ver mi exuberancia por las palabras y me compró unos cuantos libros. Tarde por la noche pretendía estar dormida. Cuando Bill apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta sacaba mi pequeña linterna de Barbie debajo de mi almohada y leía hasta que mis párpados empezaban a cerrarse y el agotamiento se apoderaba de mí. Cuando despertaba por la mañana la linterna estaba de nuevo bajo mi almohada y el libro en el estante, pero nunca recordaba haberlos puesto ahí.

En general, tenía una vida feliz. Hasta que cumplí los ocho años. Fue entonces cuando las cosas dieron un cambio drástico para lo peor. Fue la primera vez que conocí a una trabajadora social.

Estaba sentada en clase resolviendo un problema de matemáticas cuando una mujer bajita y regordeta con cabello oscuro y gafas apoyadas en su rechoncha nariz entró a nuestro salón de clases. La había visto en la escuela unas cuantas veces, pero en realidad nunca supe su nombre o cuál era su posición en la escuela. La mujer entró y miró alrededor del salón, sus ojos posándose en mí. Volviendo mi cabeza una vez más hacia mi trabajo me sonrojé, avergonzada de que la mujer me atrapara mirándola. Desde el frente del salón escuché a la mujer y a mi maestra hablando en tonos bajos y suaves antes de que la señora Gilbert, mi maestra, caminara a mi escritorio y se pusiera de cuclillas junto a mí.

"Claire," dijo, su voz suave y gentil. Levantando la vista, encontré sus ojos compasivos. "Cariño, guarda tus pertenencias y ve con la señora Lambert. Ella es la consejera de la escuela y necesita hablar contigo."

Después de reunir mis pertenencias seguí a la mujer regordeta por el edificio y dentro de otro. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y entré, sorprendida de ver a un oficial de policía y otra mujer enfrascados en una conversación en voz baja en la oficina de la señora Lambert. Se volvieron hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de la misma compasión que tenían los de mi maestra. Ese fue el día que me enteré que Bill Ramsey había muerto. Un coche en el que estaba trabajando de algún modo se cayó del gato y cayó sobre él. Bill murió al instante y el oficial de policía trató de asegurarme, a una niña de ocho años, que no sintió dolor.

Pero yo sentí dolor. Lo sentí en lo más profundo de mi pecho, pulsando por mis venas. Ya no tenía a nadie. Las únicas dos personas que me amaron en mi vida habían muerto y estaba completamente sola en el mundo.

Me situaron en una casa hogar para niñas por un par de meses. Esos dos meses fueron horribles. Las niñas con las que viví no tenían una vida feliz como la que tuve. Eran niñas malas y vengativas que disfrutaban de burlarse y atormentar a las niñas más pequeñas. Las semanas que viví ahí me parecieron años. Tarde por la noche yacía en mi cama, demasiado aterrada para cerrar mis ojos. La última vez que cerré mis ojos una niña de nombre Simone derramó agua fría sobre mí. Simone era una cosita malvada con cabello color rojo fuego y ojos verde claro. Sería bonita de no ser por la mueca intimidante que tenía. Cuando traté de gritar por ayuda presionó su mano sobre mi boca, amenazando con hacerme las cosas más perversas si siquiera decía una palabra. Así que no lo hice. Dejé de hablarle a todos en la casa de niñas. No hablé de nuevo hasta que una mujer llamada Heidi llegó a mi vida.

Heidi era alta y curvilínea con abundante cabello castaño en ondas y ojos color miel. Usaba ropa elegante y olía a perfume costoso. Mi trabajadora social me dijo que ella era mi nueva madre de acogida. La sonrisa de la mujer bonita y la oportunidad de dejar la casa de niñas me emocionó. Con las pocas pertenecías que tenía dejé ese miserable lugar y nunca miré atrás. Pero la casa de niñas fue un día de campo comparado con el año que viví con Heidi.

Heidi era una perfeccionista. Todo tenía su lugar en su casa y si las cosas estaban fuera de orden se ponía furiosa. Nunca me golpeó, ni una sola vez. Pero encontró otras formas de lastimarme.

A Heidi le encantaba vestirme con vestidos con volantes y bonitos moños para el cabello. La tela me provocaba comezón en la piel y ella me gritaba por retorcerme y rascarme. Me encantaba jugar en la tierra, sin usar vestidos bonitos. Una vez me escabullí afuera mientras ella tomaba una siesta y jugué en silencio con unos cochecitos en la tierra. Los cochecitos pertenecían a un niño que conocí en mi nueva escuela. Jugamos con los cochecitos en el patio de juegos y él me dijo que podía quedarme con un par. Los metí en mi mochila y los traje a casa, ansiosa porque Heidi tomara su siesta diaria para poder jugar con ellos. Tratando de mantener limpio mi vestido, corrí los cochecitos por la tierra durante varios minutos, las diminutas llantas de plástico dejaron rastros en la arena. Volviendo a entrar a escondidas antes de que despertara, me sentí orgullosa por no ensuciar mi vestido. Desafortunadamente, no pude decir lo mismo de mis zapatos.

Heidi despertó y encontró huellas de tierra cerca de la puerta trasera. Ella me agarró violentamente de mi pequeño brazo y me llevó al baño. Llorando por el dolor en mi brazo, vi cómo llenaba la bañera con agua. Me gritó que me callara, pero no podía detener los sollozos que escapaban de mi boca. Tapando mi boca con su mano, me levantó del suelo y me arrojó sin cuidado a la bañera. El agua helada envió olas de choque por mi cuerpo, pero contuve mis gritos, con mis dientes castañeando.

"¡Jamás metas tierra a la casa! ¿Me entendiste?" Me preguntó con voz baja y amenazante, su bonito rostro distorsionado por la ira. Asentí aterrada y una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Quédate aquí hasta que te diga que salgas," me ordenó, cerrando la puerta del baño con fuerza detrás de ella y dejándome en el agua helada, completamente vestida y temblando.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí antes de que mis dedos se entumecieran y dejara de temblar. Finalmente, ella regresó a la habitación, tarareando y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ayudándome a salir de la bañera y quitándome la ropa mojada. Me secó y me puso otro vestido; esta vez rosa. Nunca volví a jugar en la tierra. Y nunca le hice preguntas o dije lo que pensaba, porque de verdad ardía cuando alguien ponía pimienta de cayena en mi boca y la mantenía cerrada.

Algunas veces por las noches lloraba por mi mamá. No sé por qué hacía eso. Ella no me quiso para empezar, pero aún me sorprendía orando porque me encontrara y me alejara de este desastre en el que me encontraba. Bill y Shirley me dijeron que Dios respondía a las oraciones, pero por mucho que orara por mi mamá, nunca vino.

Aprendí muy rápidamente que era mejor permanecer en silencio. Cantar nunca le ayudó a Shirley. Los gritos nunca me ayudaron en la casa de niñas. Orar por mi mamá no funcionó. Y Heidi simplemente no podía soportar el sonido de mi voz. Así que dejé de hablar. Era mejor así.

Mi trabajadora social sabía que algo estaba mal. Pasaba a hacer sus visitas programadas y preguntar por mi felicidad, pero me negaba a hablar porque nunca me ayudó en ninguna otra ocasión. Heidi aparentaba ser compasiva, lamentándose y preocupándose por mí mientras yo me quedaba quieta como una estatua en el sofá frente a la trabajadora social, mi mente a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Heidi se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo, pretendiendo que estaba triste porque su pobre pequeña Claire no le hablaba.

Así que, cada día despertaba, me ponía un horrible vestido y me iba a la escuela, practicando la precaución extrema para evitar ensuciar mi ropa en el patio de juegos. Volvía a casa y me encerraba en mi habitación leyendo los libros desgastados que Bill me compró. Mi nombre estaba garabateado con letras torcidas dentro de la portada de cada libro. Me encantaban mis libros.

Varios meses después que cumpliera nueve años, las cosas de pronto cambiaron. Al bajar el último escalón del autobús escolar en seguida supe que algo estaba mal. La trabajadora social me visitó la semana pasada para ver cómo estaba, pero su Lincoln color azul marino estaba en la entrada de la pequeña y modesta casa de Heidi. Entrando sin hacer ruido, para no hacer enojar a Heidi, alcancé a escuchar el final de su conversación. Escabulléndome por la cocina, me oculté a la vuelta de la esquina del estudio para escuchar sin que me vieran.

"¡No puedes quitármela! ¡Ella es prácticamente mi carne y sangre! ¡Amo a Claire!" Heidi gritó dramáticamente.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma irregular en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me iba a llevar la trabajadora social? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Sería un lugar lindo… o algún lugar peor de donde ya estaba?

"La madre de _Claire_ ha contratado al mejor de los abogados en el sur," la señora Kirksey, mi trabajadora social, dijo con voz firme. "Hablé extensamente con la señorita Hale y su abogado. Nunca fue la intención de la señorita Hale ceder los derechos a su hija. Ella tenía dieciséis años cuando dio a luz a Claire y sus padres la obligaron a dar a su hija en adopción. Tiene todo el derecho de pelear por su hija. No es como si tuvieras la intención de adoptar a Claire, de todos modos. ¿No es cierto, Heidi? Es una vergüenza como mucha gente acogen a niños simplemente por el cheque mensual que reciben."

"¡Cómo se atreve a insinuar que estoy usado a Claire por un cheque mensual! ¡Ni siquiera es mucho dinero, de todos modos! ¡Definitivamente no el suficiente considerando toda la mierda que tengo que soportar de esa maldita niña!"

"Tal vez Claire debería irse a quedar conmigo por un tiempo hasta que el proceso de adopción esté completo," la señora Kirksey sugirió gentilmente.

Heidi perdió los estribos. Escuché vidrio rompiéndose y gritos en la habitación contigua. Soltando mi mochila en el suelo, me deslicé por la pared cerca del estudio, envolviendo mis rodillas con mis brazos, meciéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, forzando a mi mente a recordar tiempos felices. Pensé en Shirley y en hornear pasteles. Ella siempre me dejaba lamer el tazón cuando terminaba. Recordé la vez en que Bill me construyó una pequeña e inestable casa del árbol que aterraba a Shirley cada vez que subía los escalones de madera clavadas al árbol.

"Claire," dijo una voz, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Levantando la vista vi a la señora Kirksey cerniéndose sobre mí. "Levántate y ven conmigo. Nos vamos de este horrible lugar." Asintiendo, la seguí, echando un último vistazo sobre mi hombro al corto pasillo vacío cerca del estudio que conducía a mi recámara. Más que nada, quería mis libros. Pero los dejé ahí. También dejé a Heidi ahí, gritando y maldiciendo mientras destruía su inmaculada casa por la furia.

Me quedé con la señora Kirksey por unas semanas. Era una señora amable. Su esposo había muerto y no tenía hijos. Me explicó que mi madre nunca quiso darme en adopción. Mi madre siempre me quiso, justo como Shirley siempre me dijo. Asentí como si entendiera, pero no era así. En realidad, no. ¿Cómo podría una madre dar a su hija?

Fue un domingo cuando mi madre llegó. Recuerdo que fue un domingo porque la señora Kirksey me llevaba a la iglesia con ella cada domingo. Nos encontramos con mi madre y su novio, Emmett, en un lindo restaurante no muy lejos de la iglesia. Sentada en la silla frente a una brillante mesa de madera, me obligué a permanecer tan quieta como fuera posible solo por si acaso mi madre se pareciera a Heidi y no le gustara que me retorciera como un gusano.

Cuando mi mamá entró al restaurante, estaba demasiado asustada para levantar la vista. ¿Y si no le gustaba cómo me veía? Heidi siempre me decía que era muy poco atractiva. Decía que deseaba que fuera tan bonita como ella, pero no lo era. Fueron los sollozos lo que finalmente atrajo mi atención hacia mi madre. Estaba parada junto a un hombre alto y musculoso que me sonreía. Con profundos hoyuelos en su rostro y con lo enorme que era, no era para nada intimidante. Emmett me recordaba a un oso de peluche que Bill me dio una vez. Desearía aún tener ese oso, pero lo dejé en casa de Heidi.

Mis ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia mi madre y me tensé, porque en seguida me recordó a Heidi, salvo que ella no tenía la mueca en su rostro. Mi mamá era hermosa como los ángeles en los vitrales de la iglesia de la señora Kirksey. Su cabello era rubio dorado y ondulado, cayendo más allá de sus hombros. Nunca había visto a alguien con ojos del color de mi madre. Me recordaron las violetas que crecían en el arriate de Shirley cuando era pequeña. Su belleza, su ropa elegante y su perfume costoso flotando en el aire a su alrededor me recordaron a Heidi y todo lo que sentí en ese momento fue decepción y tristeza.

El nombre de mi mamá era Rose, como la flor. Le quedaba. Era bonita y olía bien. Pero lloraba demasiado. Durante el siguiente par de semanas se reunió conmigo y la señora Kirksey todos los días. Algunas veces me llevaban a la sala de juegos. Mi mamá me daba un vaso lleno de fichas y yo lo tomaba tímidamente, caminando lentamente por el lugar con cuidado de no ensuciarme. Algunas veces echaba un vistazo hacia donde ella, la señora Kirksey y Emmett estaban sentados y encontraba a la señora Kirksey y a Emmett enfrascados en una conversación. Pero mi mamá no hablaba mucho con ellos. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí. Siempre estaban sobre mí.

Se veía triste porque no le hablaba. Quería hablarle, pero tenía mucho miedo. ¿Y si no le gustaba mi voz? ¿Qué pasa si decía algo incorrecto? ¿Me enviaría de vuelta a la casa de niñas y luego al sistema de acogida? Tal vez estaba fingiendo como Heidi lo hacía. Tal vez solo quería que la trabajadora social _pensara_ que estaba triste porque me negaba a hablar.

Dejamos Oklahoma dos semanas después. Nunca recuperé mis libros o mi oso de peluche, pero Emmett lo compensó de algún modo. Subiendo a la cabina de su camioneta me congelé cuando mis ojos se posaron en unas bolsas que se desbordaban con juguetes y animales de peluche. Entré en la cabina y lentamente alcancé un conejito amarillo con orejas caídas. Era un juguete infantil para mí, pero no me importó. Abracé ese conejito a mi pecho y le di a Emmett una pequeña sonrisa. Me dolió la cara sonreír porque ya no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos. Aclarando su garganta se dio la vuelta y fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si lo había ofendido. Tal vez no quería mirarme. Tal vez yo era muy poco atractiva, justo como dijo Heidi.

Fue un largo viaje de Oklahoma a Tennessee. Una noche nos quedamos en un motel. Mi mamá quería ayudarme a tomar un baño y entré en pánico. ¿Y si estaba enojada por algo que había hecho? ¿Qué pasa si me arrojaba en el agua fría como siempre hacía Heidi? Empecé a llorar y trató de consolarme al darme un abrazo, pero me zafé. Corriendo hacia una de las camas rápidamente me metí bajo las mantas y me oculté. Escuché a Emmett hablando con mi mamá en voz baja antes de que dejara la habitación para irse a la habitación adjunta que rentó a lado. Mi mamá se fue a su cama en algún momento esa noche pero no estoy segura cuándo.

Tennessee se veía muy diferente a Oklahoma. El terreno no era tan plano y los campos no eran del color del oro. Aunque Tennessee era igual de hermoso, y esperaba que las cosas _sí_ funcionaran para mí y mi mamá porque no quería volver a la casa de niñas o con Heidi.

Mi mamá tenía una linda casa. Era de dos plantas y blanca con un gran porche y gruesas columnas al frente. El interior se veía como un museo y la idea de moverme me aterraba porque no quería romper nada. Me mostró mi recámara y traté de no decepcionarme demasiado por el cubrecama blanco con volantes o las paredes pintadas de rosa pálido. La seguí al patio trasero y me mostró una casa de muñecas alta y de madera que dijo que Emmett y su primo Jasper construyeron para mí. Jasper era un nombre extraño

La casa de muñecas era perfecta. Era blanca con pequeñas cajas de flores en las ventanas y un pequeño porche. Había verdaderas luces que funcionaban dentro y una delgada alfombra gris en el piso. Una pequeña mesa y dos sillas estaban cerca e incluso había un desván con una escalera. Al subir la escalera sonreí cuando vi que el desván era en realidad una cama. Dejándome caer en las mantas cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sintiéndome contenta por primera vez en años. Mi mamá me dejó ahí sola. Tal vez ya no me vería tanto. La idea me preocupó un poco. No quería perder su interés pero me gustó pasar tiempo sola. Después de un rato me sentí cansada y me encontré profundamente dormida sin soñar.

Un día mi mamá dijo que quería que conociera a la familia de Emmett. Conocer a personas nuevas siempre me ponía nerviosa. ¿Y si yo no les agradaba? Mi mamá me puso un bonito vestido y me hizo usar un moño en mi cabello. No me gustó, pero por supuesto, no le dije eso. No le dije nada. Hacerla enojar era lo último que quería.

Emmett nos recogió en su gran camioneta y viajamos hacia una gigantesca casa con una reja y todo eso. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando él marcó un código y la reja se abrió lentamente. Los seguí al porche delantero y me quedé nerviosa a un lado mientras Emmett presionaba unos números en una pequeña caja cerca de la puerta. Escuché un clic y Emmett abrió la puerta, entrando a la casa con una enorme sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Seguí a mi mamá dentro, mis ojos fijos nerviosamente en el suelo.

"¡Cariño, estamos en casa!" Emmett gritó. Su voz ya no me asustaba. Emmett era una persona ruidosa pero no lo hacía por molestar.

Dos mujeres estaban cerca de la barra. Ambas eran pequeñas, pero una era extremadamente pequeña. Me recordó a una de esas mujeres de los viejos tiempos que llevaban vestidos brillosos y plumas en el cabello. Esta mujer no tenía una pluma en el cabello, pero si traía puesto un brilloso vestido corto. Con rizos negros pegados a su cabeza y tenía unos ojos verdes bonitos. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y dio un paso hacia mí, pero la mujer junto a ella agarró su mano, impidiendo que diera otro paso más.

Me quedé mirando a la otra mujer porque había algo extraño en ella que no podía explicar. Tal vez era porque no estaba vestida de forma tan elegante como las otras personas en la habitación o tal vez porque tenía esa gran panza redonda de una mujer que estaba muy embarazada. Su cabello era del color de la caoba y caía por su espalda en largas ondas. Un hombre guapo que estaba a su lado la miraba con lo que solo podría describir como amor en sus ojos, pero ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su mirada ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. El hombre era alto y delgado con un extraño tono de cabello y ojos verdes que eran iguales a los de la chica de cabello negro.

No había visto mucho amor en mi vida, pero unas cuantas veces realmente sobresalió. Bill y Shirley se veían el uno al otro de la forma en que estos dos lo hacían, y mi mamá y Emmett también compartían esa misma mirada.

"Así que, ella es Claire," dijo el hombre alto, sus ojos dejando finalmente la figura de la mujer cerca de él. Dejé caer mi vista al suelo cuando sentí que todos me miraban.

Mi mamá anunció que iba a llevarme a un salón de juegos. La seguí escaleras abajo y miré alrededor asombrada al ver todos los videojuegos y la mesa de billar. Mi mamá dijo que Edward, el hombre con el cabello alocado, le dijo que podía venir y jugar con sus juegos cuando quisiera. Eso me hizo feliz, pero todavía no me sentía cómoda en la gran casa elegante con los pisos relucientes. Me preguntaba cómo encajaba aquí la chica del cabello castaño, porque tampoco parecía del tipo de persona que le gustaría vivir aquí.

Me enteré durante la cena que la chica de los ojos grandes e inocentes era Bella, la hermana de Emmett. Ella me sirvió un plato de estofado y me le quedé mirando con desagrado. Nunca antes había comido estofado. A Heidi no le gustaba cocinar así que básicamente viví de sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate y mermelada o macarrones con queso durante el último año. Bella me observó con cuidado e hizo algo que nadie más había hecho. Leyó mi mente.

Bella dejó la habitación y regresó con un enorme pedazo de tarta. Era blanca con pequeños pedazos de galleta de chocolate desmoronada. Quitó mi plato de estofado y lo remplazó con la tarta. Lo miré y luego a ella, sin saber si realmente quería que comiera el postre.

"¿En serio, Bella?" Mi mamá susurró, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza al ver el gigantesco pedazo de tarta Oreo frente a mí, Bella no dijo nada en respuesta, pretendiendo estar fascinada con el gran pedazo de estofado que pinchó con su tenedor.

"Siempre quise comer primero el postre cuando era niña," dijo finalmente con voz nostálgica, sonriéndole a Edward que tenía una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Pero nadie me dejó hacerlo nunca." Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió su atención nuevamente a su plato, metiendo un enorme pedazo de patata en su boca.

Nunca nadie me ofreció el postre primero antes de la comida. Me comí la tarta poco a poco, tomándome mi tiempo mientras saboreaba la dulzura contra mi lengua. Era lo mejor que había comido en mi vida. Cuando terminé volví a mirar a Bella que me dio una sonrisa cómplice. Traté de sonreír aunque todavía dolió un poco.

Su rostro se iluminó y salió rápidamente de la habitación regresando con un pedazo de tarta igual de grande. Reunió los platos sucios y dejó la habitación, regresando con una rebanada de tarta para ella. Nunca escuché a nadie gemir mientras comía, pero Bella lo hizo cuando se comió su tarta. Edward se movió en su asiento junto a ella y me pregunté si sus gemidos le molestaban.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como Bella. Hablaba con su boca llena, con pedazos de galleta metidos entre sus dientes. Cuando alguien decía algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo ella rodaba los ojos como alguien de mi edad. Creo que por eso me sentía atraída a ella. Bella era una niña atrapada dentro del cuerpo de un adulto joven, algo con lo que no estaba familiarizada. Todos en la mesa me hicieron preguntas discretamente esperando que respondiera, pero Bella no. Ella les bufó a todos, rodando los ojos nuevamente y les dijo que dejaran de molestarme. Bella me hacía sonreír.

Después de la cena todos se retiraron al estudio pero yo seguí a Bella a la cocina. Ella ahuyentó a todos cuando depositaron sus platos en el fregadero. Su rostro se tornó rojo cuando Edward trató de ayudarla a poner los platos en el lavavajillas y él pareció entender que no lo quería allí. Me senté en la barra y ella se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó un poco cuando me vio, riendo y pegando su mano a su pecho.

"¡No hagas que dé a luz antes de tiempo, Claire!" Me regañó con una sonrisa, meneándome su dedo.

La observé mientras empezaba tararear y enjuagar los platos, balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de cualquier canción que se reproducía en su cabeza. Llenó el lavavajillas y lo encendió antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina. Presionando un dedo en sus labios y dándome una sonrisa ladina desapareció debajo de la isla y me incliné sobre la barra para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Escuché que rebuscaba en un cajón antes que finalmente volviera a aparecer, echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. Había una bolsa de M&M's tamaño familiar en sus manos.

"Dame algún tipo de señal si ves a Edward dirigiéndose hacia acá," susurró, sus ojos marrones amplios con seriedad. Asintiendo, me giré en mi asiento para ver si alguien estaba mirando. No había nadie. Volviéndome otra vez le levanté mis pulgares y ella sonrió, metiendo un puñado de dulces de chocolate en su boca.

"Mmmm… muy bbbuuuenos," gimió al degustar el sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca. No pude contener una risita al escuchar el sonido, mis ojos se abrieron por el _shock_ al mismo tiempo que tapaba mi boca con mi mano. Fue un accidente. No fue mi intención hacerlo.

"Está bien," dijo Bella con un tono de voz despreocupado, metiendo más dulces a su boca. "Si fuera tú también me habría reído. Pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Siempre que estoy cerca del chocolate me pongo toda chiflada."

Mi mano cayó de mi boca al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué quiso decir con 'chiflada'? ¿Quiso decir 'loca'? No estaba segura. Alguien carraspeó detrás de mí y me volví para ver al hombre guapo de cabello rubio llamado Jasper recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Le sonrió a Bella y levantó una ceja mientras la observaba retorcer nerviosa la bolsa de chocolates, haciendo lo que podía por ponerla en su escondite.

"Claire, veo que atrapaste a Bella haciendo exactamente lo que todos sabemos que ha estado haciendo durante su embarazo," se echó a reír, apartándose de la pared, con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo. "Ocultando comida de Edward."

Bella le sacó la lengua a su primo y dijo, "¡Si él no actuara como mi dietista en vez de mi prometido, tal vez no tendría que ocultar todo el tiempo mi comida!"

Jasper se echó a reír y dejó la habitación, dándome una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Bella volvió a echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y sacó la bolsa de M&M's, metiendo otro puñado en su boca. Me tendió la bolsa ofreciéndome pero sacudí mi cabeza, mi pancita estaba llena por toda la tarta que comí. Encogiéndose de hombros, la ocultó una última vez y masticó el dulce despacio con sus ojos rodando dentro de su cabeza. Ver eso me hizo soltar una risita y esta vez no cubrí mi boca.

No quería dejar la casa de Bella y Edward, pero mi mamá dijo que teníamos que irnos a casa. Emmett nos pasó a dejar y subí a mi recámara y me senté en mi pequeño escritorio blanco. Había unos cuadernos y lápices de colores en el cajón superior. Saqué uno marrón porque me recordó el chocolate que a Bella le encantaba y también porque era igual al color de sus ojos. Presionando la punta del lápiz contra el papel escribí su nombre en cada línea en cursiva. Su nombre era bonito. Bella. Incluso se veía bonito en papel.

Cuando desperté el día siguiente encontré a mi mamá sentada en mi escritorio viendo el cuaderno, su frente fruncida en confusión. Sentándome en la cama me le quedé mirando, preocupada por la expresión en su rostro. Al escuchar el susurro de las sábanas, se giró en la pequeña silla y la expresión desapareció, remplazada por una sonrisa gentil.

"Buenos días, cariño," dijo con voz suave y supe que no la había ofendido. Dando un suspiro de alivio vi cómo sostenía el cuaderno en cuestión. "¿Te agrada la señorita Bella?" Asentí despacio y miró al papel con aire pensativo.

"Algunas veces creo que la señorita Bella se siente sola en esa gran casa," musitó, sus ojos todavía en el cuaderno. "Apostaría a que le gustaría algo de compañía de vez en cuando. ¿Te gustaría quedarte con la señorita Bella algún día?"

Una sonrisa emocionada cruzó mi rostro y asentí entusiasmada. Mi mamá pareció asombrada al principio por mi expresión pero entonces rápidamente me sonrió en respuesta.

"La llamaré y veré qué dice ella. Va seguido al médico, así que lo programaremos tomando en cuenta esos días. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo. Asentí fervorosamente y me dio una sonrisa gentil, colocó el cuaderno de nuevo sobre el escritorio y dejó la habitación. Para cuando me preparé para el día, mi mamá había vuelto.

"¿Quiere saber si puedes ir ahora?" Me dijo, su teléfono móvil pegado a su oído y su voz sonando un poco extraña. Asentí otra vez, sin poder evitar saltar en mi lugar. Mi mamá sonrió, sacudió su cabeza al ver mi entusiasmo y le dijo a Bella que íbamos en camino.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella y Edward y ella abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba puesta solo una sencilla camiseta blanca, unos pantalones de yoga gris y unos calcetines rojos afelpados. Bella prácticamente sacó a mamá por la puerta y me hizo pasar, charlando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

"Me alegra tantooo que estés aquí," suspiró dramáticamente. "¡Me aburro muchísimo todos los días! Déjame limpiar la casa un poco y haremos algunas cosas divertidas, ¿está bien?" Sus ojos brillaban y asentí alegremente, siguiéndola a la lavandería.

Bella dobló ropa y la colocó en un cesto charlando conmigo al seguirla por la casa mientras ella guardaba la ropa. Me contó sobre mudarse a Memphis desde Mississippi y el pequeño departamento en el que vivió. La escuché mientras describía a su vecina, Angela, y a su pequeño, Eric. Bella me contó sobre sus mejores amigas Carmen y Tia. Pinté un cuadro en mi cabeza cuando describió el bar donde trabajó. Me dijo un poco sobre conocer a Edward, pero pude darme cuenta que estaba evitando entrar en muchos detalles sobre eso.

Bella terminó con la ropa y vi cómo cosió una rasgadura en una chaqueta negra de un traje, explicándome que Edward gastaba demasiado dinero en un traje que ella fácilmente podría encontrar en otra parte más barato. Después que terminó de coser caminó hacia la cocina, afirmando que tenía antojo de galletas con chispas de chocolate. No me pidió que la ayudara. Me dijo qué debía hacer. Bella me dio una cuchara larga de madera y encendió el horno. Mezclé los ingredientes que ella arrojó en un tazón, haciendo una mueca cuando algo de la harina cayó en la encimera. Había hecho un desastre. Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos pero ella no pareció notarlo. Bella agarró un paño húmedo y limpió la encimera, sin detenerse nunca mientras seguía conversando. Suspirando pesadamente, seguí mezclando los ingredientes y escuchando a mi nueva amiga con atención.

Bella me dio una cuchara y me mostró cómo sacar la mezcla del tazón y colocarla en la bandeja para galletas. Llené yo sola dos bandejas y le sonreí orgullosa. Ella me sonrió en respuesta y metió las bandejas dentro del horno. Bella lavó el tazón y los utensilios que utilizamos, a mano, arrojándome una toalla de cocina e indicándome que secara los platos después que ella los enjuagara. Encendió su iPod y empezó a cantar con una voz horrible y desentonada. A Bella le encantaba cantar, pero no podía seguir una melodía en lo absoluto. Por alguna razón Bella disfrutaba de escuchar la triste música country. Comenzó a cantar la canción más depresiva que había escuchado.

" _He said I'll love you till I die. She told him you'll forget in time. As the years went slowly by she still preyed upon his mind. He kept her picture on his wall. Went half crazy down in here. He still loved her through it all hoping she'd come back again_ ," Bella canturreó, agarrando su pecho y balanceándose dramáticamente, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Solté una risita al ver sus payasadas mientras secaba una cuchara con la pequeña toalla.

" _Kept some letters by his head dated 1962. He had underlined in red, every single 'I love you'. I went to see him just today. Oh, but I didn't see no tears. All dressed up to go away. First time I'd seen him smile in years_ ," continuó, su voz quebrándose en la última nota.

" _He stopped loving her today. They placed a wreath upon his door. And soon they'll carry him away. He stopped loving her today_ ," cantó. Mis ojos se abrieron por el horror cuando entendí las palabras poco a poco.

" _You know, she came to see him one last time. And we all wondered if she would. And it kept running through my mind, this time he's over her for good_ ," dejó de cantar cuando el coro empezó otra vez, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Bella las limpió apresuradamente con el dorso de su mano, con una respiración profunda y entrecortada mientras la miraba preocupada. Se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

"Él murió," dijo con voz monótona, mirándome con tal seriedad que dejé caer la cuchara que sostenía. "Dejó de amarla porque murió. La amó toda su vida hasta que murió. ¿No es eso triste? ¿Y romántico?" Las lágrimas se derramaron una vez más y le ofrecí una toalla de cocina limpia que estaba cuidadosamente doblada a un lado. Me agradeció y limpió su nariz con la toalla mientras yo arrugaba mi nariz con asco.

Fue entonces que finalmente me di cuenta lo que significaba realmente 'chiflada'.

"Estás hormonas por el embarazo me tienen fuera de control," susurró Bella en disculpa. Estiré mi mano y la palmeé en la espalda para consolarla y me dio una suave sonrisa, sorprendiéndome al ponerme en un abrazo. Su panza se sintió sorprendentemente firme contra mi cuerpo y al soltarme me le quedé mirando con curiosidad.

"¡Oh, están pateando! ¿Quieres sentirlo?" Preguntó emocionada, sin esperar una respuesta antes de que agarrara mi mano y la presionara con firmeza contra su vientre hinchado. Mi mano se quedó bajo la de ella por un momento y entonces ocurrió la cosa más extraña. Sentí movimiento contra mi palma. La miré a ella con ojos amplios por el asombro cuando sentí una firme patada. Bella me sonrió y se rio al ver mi expresión.

"¡Hay dos ahí dentro!" Dijo emocionada, soltando mi mano. ¿Dos? ¿Tenía dos bebés dentro de ella? Dejé mi mano donde estaba, pidiendo en silencio otra patada. Mi deseo se concedió cuando sentí algo golpear contra mí.

"Uh, están saltando en mi vejiga. Déjame hacer pipí y encontraremos algo más que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó. Asentí y entré a la sala, viendo un libro gastado que estaba en la mesita de café. La portada del libro era marrón, casi de color rojo con un árbol inclinado al frente. Las páginas eran de un color amarillo descolorido y los bordes de la portada estaban raídos, dejando al descubierto el papel blanco debajo.

Sentándome en el sofá estiré mi mano y cogí el libro, lo abrí lentamente y me quedé inmóvil al ver la letra descuidada en el interior. Pasé mis dedos por las palabras, que decían 'Bella Swan, 10 años'. Bella escribió esas palabras cuando era solo un poco mayor que yo. De pronto, con curiosidad, le di vuelta a la primera página y me perdí en otro tiempo, en la vida de alguien más. Eso fue hasta que Bella me encontró con la nariz pegada al libro. Jadeó sorprendida, asustándome un poco y dejé caer el libro.

"No tenía intención de asustarte, osita Claire," se disculpó, dejándose caer junto a mí mientras yo cerraba el libro, con un plato de galletas en su regazo. Dejó las galletas en la mesita de café y suspiró. "Es solo que no sé si deberías leer eso. Es un poco maduro para tu edad."

Levantando una ceja abrí el libro y señalé el interior de la portada, diciéndole sin hablar que ella solo era una año mayor que yo cuando leyó el libro. Su rostro se enterneció y me dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Es uno de mis favoritos," admitió, mordisqueando la esquina de su boca. "Pero no lo entendí completamente hasta que me hice un poco mayor. Entonces me volví a enamorar de él."

Señalando el libro me encogí de hombros, levantando mis cejas en interrogación y ella suspiró, entendiendo de inmediato lo que pregunté.

"¿Quieres que te cuente de él?" Preguntó. Asentí obstinadamente y ella siguió mordiendo su labio por un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros.

Bella empezó a contarme del libro. Lo llamó un 'gótico del sur'. El personaje principal era una niñita de nombre Scout. La escuché con atención mientras me explicaba la vida de Scout, su familia, Boo Radley, la Gran Depresión y la injusticia racial. Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar sobre un libro de la forma en que ella lo hizo, con entusiasmo y me encontré absorta en sus palabras mientras su rostro se iluminaba y sus manos hacían gestos incontrolablemente. Cuando terminó respiró hondo y se recargó en el sofá.

"La autora de ese libro," empezó a decir Bella, rompiendo el silencio y señalando el libro en mis manos. "Es algo parecida a ti. Tampoco le gusta hablar, al menos no en público. Esa novela hizo que ganara el Premio Pulitzer y la Medalla Presidencial de la Libertad, pero ella siempre se negó a dar discursos," dijo Bella con aire pensativo. "Es realmente inteligente. Escribió una de mis citas favoritas. 'Hasta que temí perderlo, jamás me embelesó leer. A uno no le embelesa el respirar.' Creo que lo que está tratando de decir es que las cosas que nos encantan las hacemos sin esfuerzo y no sabemos lo valiosas que son hasta que ya no las tenemos, ¿sabes? Algunas veces no sabes lo importante que es algo hasta que ya no está."

La voz de Bella se apagó y se quedó mirando al techo perdida en sus pensamientos. Me pregunté qué estaba pasando por su mente y deseé que pudiera preguntarle. Incluso abrí mi boca unas cuantas veces pero no salió nada. Frunciendo el ceño en frustración, tiré de la manga de su camiseta un par de veces, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Señalé su rostro y me dio una sonrisa triste. Después de una larga pausa, buscó algo en mis ojos y su rostro tenía una expresión de determinación.

"Tengo un secreto," susurró en admisión, estudiando mis rasgos con cuidado. "Algo ocurrió hace algún tiempo y debía haberle dicho a Edward. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no le he contado. Ahora me preocupa que él crea que se lo oculté porque lo deseaba. Pero no lo deseaba, Claire. Juro por la tumba de mi madre que no lo deseaba." Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada de la mía, mirando por la ventana. Lantanas crecían altas frente a la ventana y colibrís de brillantes colores volaban sobre ellas, bebiendo de su dulce néctar.

Odiando ver a Bella llorar y queriendo ayudar, hice gestos con mis manos para escribir algo. Bella se limpió el rostro y dejó la habitación, regresando con una libreta y una pluma. Rápidamente escribí en la página y le di la libreta.

"Es mejor decirle ahora que esperar y dejar que él se entere por su cuenta," dijo, leyendo mis palabras en voz alta. Dejó caer la libreta en su regazo y asintió despacio. "Tienes razón. No debí haber guardado el secreto en primer lugar. Voy a contarle esta noche." Asintió con determinación y le sonreí, levantándole mis pulgares. Luego sostuve el libro como preguntando y se echó a reír.

"Sí, puedes tomarlo prestado, pero solo si tu madre dice que está bien. Osita Claire, no voy a pedirte que hables. Pero un día creo que te darás cuenta que hay mucha gente que te ama y está ansiosa por escuchar tu voz. Oye, no puede ser peor que como canto, ¿no crees?" Preguntó, riendo cuando sacudí mi cabeza violentamente. Se echó a reír con tantas ganas que casi se cayó del sofá y yo me reí con ella. Cuando las dos nos callamos, señalé el nombre de la autora en el libro y luego a su panza.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que debería nombrar a una de ellas 'Harper'?" Me preguntó, y asentí entusiasmada. Una expresión pensativa cruzó su rostro y asintió despacio. "Creo que tienes razón. Me encanta el nombre de 'Harper'. Siempre ha sido así. De acuerdo, entonces le preguntaré a Edward y veré qué piensa. Elegimos 'Carlie' para uno de los nombres, así que solo me faltan dos más por elegir. Tal vez puedas ayudarme sugiriendo más ideas cuando vuelvas a venir. ¿Te parece bien?"

Asentí una vez más entusiasmada y me sonrió, palmeando mi rodilla. El timbre sonó y se fue para abrir la puerta. Escuché la voz de mamá en el vestíbulo y me levanté de un salto del sofá, sintiéndome un poco culpable porque todavía no quería dejar a Bella. Ella me hablaba como si fuéramos iguales. No andaba de puntillas a mi alrededor y no filtraba sus palabras. Ella no actuaba. Bella era solo Bella, te agradara o no. No se disculpaba por quién era, con todo y sus defectos. Y me agradó al instante.

* * *

 **(1) Él dijo te amaré hasta que muera. Ella le dijo lo olvidarás con el tiempo. A medida que los años pasaban lentamente, ella aún rezaba por su mente. Él tenía su foto en la pared. Se volvió medio loco. Siguió amándola a pesar de todo con la esperanza de que volvería.**

 **Guardaba algunas cartas junto a su cama con fecha de 1962. Había subrayado en rojo cada 'te amo'. Fui a verlo hoy. Oh, pero no había lágrimas, todo arreglado para irse. La primera vez que lo ví sonreír en años.**

 **Él dejó de amarla hoy. Colocaron una corona en su puerta y pronto se lo llevarían. Él dejó de amarla hoy.**

 **¿Sabes? Ella vino a verlo una última vez, y todos nos preguntábamos si lo haría. Y yo seguía pensado, está vez él la olvidará para siempre.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ahora ya conocemos la historia de Claire, el maltrato, aunque no sea físico puede afectar mucho a un niño. Esperemos que la amistad de Bella le ayude a Claire a abrirse más y volver a hablar. Al menos, los primeros años de su vida pudo experimentar el amor de unos padres como Bill y Shirley. Ahora con Rose y Emmett, y el amor de todos los demás incluyendo a Bella, ella podrá volver a ser la Claire de antes y crecer feliz. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño vistazo a la mente de Claire, ahora se acerca el momento cumbre, el nacimiento de las gemelas, veremos cómo se desarrolla todo, ¿y será que Bella le cuente a Edward lo del beso de Garrett? ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Recuerden que recibir sus reviews con sus respuestas, o incluso con un simple saludo o una carita feliz es muy importante, porque nos alienta a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, sean agradecidos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, JessMel, BereB, andreasotoseneca, liduvina, Tereyasha Mooz, Vrigny, Says, Juliana masen, Esal, TashaRosario, merodeadores1996, paupau1, Shikara65, DenniChavez, aliceforever85, rjnavajas, Laliscg, Adriu, Tecupi, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, kaja0507, Bertlin, lauritacullenswan, PRISOL, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, tokita1796, maries24, CeCiegarcia, saraipineda44, jupy, lagie, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Liz Vidal, Rosy Canul, Yoliki, tulgarita, Pili, Rosii, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, glow0718, seelie lune, EriCastelo, bbluelilas, Hanna D.L, Katie D.B, injoa, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	32. Estas son mis confesiones

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y dos: Estas son mis confesiones**

 **BPOV**

 _Mamaw_ Swan siempre decía que el camino al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago. Solo esperaba que también fuera la ruta al perdón y a la compresión.

Después que Claire y Rose se fueron empecé a preparar la comida suprema para Edward Cullen. Sabía que probablemente era estúpido asumir que un poco de comida casera ayudaría a suavizar las cosas pero, oye, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Había pasado el resto del día después que se fue Claire, obsesionándome sobre cómo contarle a Edward sobre Garrett e imaginé su reacción.

Las imágenes en mi cabeza no eran lindas.

Emmett no había estado en casa en todo el día. Estaba ocupado buscando un nuevo lugar dónde quedarse ya que había decidido hacer de Memphis su hogar permanente. Emmett había tomado una importante decisión cuando se fue después del fiasco de la noche de Año Nuevo. Emmett expresó que se había hartado de su condición de exconvicto y quería probarle a Rose que era digno y, con suerte, también a sus padres. Mientras se ocultaba en la casa de un amigo en Mississippi, había considerado tomar algunos cursos universitarios en línea. Todavía no estaba seguro qué hacer con su futuro, pero supuse que involucraría computadoras ya que era su más grande pasión en la vida, además de Rose y Claire. Nunca había estado tan orgullosa en mi vida de mi hermano cabeza de chorlito. Finalmente estaba madurando y cuidando de sí mismo.

Jasper, por otro lado, se quedó en casa todo el día empacando. Se iba a ir a Jackson en unos días. Alice le ayudó a empacar la mayoría de sus pertenencias por las tardes cuando no estaba ocupada en el trabajo, pero todavía había unas cuantas cosas que faltaba que él empacara. Había una extraña sensación de tristeza y desasosiego pendiendo en el aire de la casa Cullen por su inminente partida. Lo echaría muchísimo de menos y tenía la sensación que Edward se sentiría de la misma forma. Los dos se hicieron sorpresivamente cercanos desde su llegada a Memphis, lo que era extraño porque Jasper no tenía muchos amigos con los que fuera cercano, aparte de algunos contactos del pasado o gente en el FBI. Jasper bajó al acercarse la hora de la cena, tomando un descanso de empacar para verme correr por la cocina como la loca mujer embarazada en que me había convertido.

Uno de mis primeros gratos recuerdos de Edward, era también uno perturbador. Recordé la noche en que los matones me acosaron en el callejón. Edward me siguió esa noche y los dos nos salvamos el uno al otro… literalmente. Esa noche más tarde, Edward se tomó su tiempo lamiendo sus labios y chupando la grasa de sus dedos de mi famoso pollo frito. Me confesó múltiples veces que hubo muchas cosas de mí que ganaron su corazón… incluyendo mi pollo frito. Simplemente me pareció apropiado incluir pollo frito en mi comida confesional y de disculpa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jasper preguntó casualmente al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la barra y me observaba mientras corría por la cocina preparando la comida. Su cabello color miel seguía ligeramente húmedo por su reciente ducha, rizándose sobre su cuello y el olor a fresas y tabaco flotaba en el aire a su alrededor por el cigarrillo que se fumó afuera. Jasper dejó de fumar cerca de mí desde el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada pero siguió fumando a escondidas en el exterior.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?" Dije con brusquedad, exasperada. O sea, ¡vamos! Era obvio que estaba preparando la cena. Comencé a cortar a la mitad los huevos cocidos y arrojándolos en un plato después de sacarles el centro. Sí, incluso me tragué la bilis que subía por mi garganta por el olor de los huevos solo por Edward. Al hombre le encantaban mis huevos endiablados.

"Pollo frito, huevos endiablados, col verde, frijoles negros, panecillos de mantequilla y salsa de carne. No había visto un banquete así desde que rompiste accidentalmente el jarrón de la bisabuela de Edward. ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Bella?" Jasper preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice de lado que desapareció lentamente de su rostro una vez que miró a mis ojos preocupados. Su expresión fue remplazada con una de sospecha. Maldito sea él y su intuición.

Arrojando los panecillos a una canasta cubierta con una tela roja a cuadros, respiré hondo y quité un sudoroso mechón de cabello castaño de mis ojos. ¡Esta cocina estaba extremadamente caliente! Volviéndome hacia Jasper, me recargué en la encimera, cruzando mis brazos y metiendo la esquina de mi labio en mi boca. Me quedé mirando a sus intensos ojos azules mientras él examinaba mi rostro a conciencia. ¿Qué había de malo en contarle a Jasper sobre Garrett? Finalmente se enteraría de todos modos. Edward se pondría furioso cuando se enterara. Demonios, probablemente intentaría convencer a Jasper de ayudarlo a cazar a Garrett y matarlo.

"La noche que las chicas me hicieron el _baby shower_ … bueno, subí al _loft_ buscando algo de helado. G estaba sentado ahí, casi como si me estuviera esperando. Me aseguró que solo pasaba a ver cómo estaba. Pero eso no es todo. Cuando nos estábamos ocultando en Mississippi, Garrett me besó," dije apresuradamente, el peso del secreto desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Oh, pero no desapareció por completo. La mayoría seguía ahí, y permanecería ahí, incluso después que le confesara a Edward lo que ocurrió.

El rostro de Jasper pasó de una intensa mirada interrogante a horror, y luego a furia. Un Jasper furioso era algo aterrador. Jasper rara vez se enfurecía, incluso sonriendo perezosamente cuando Carlisle nos humilló a todos frente a la familia de Edward después de la cena de Acción de Gracias. Pero la expresión en su rostro cuando le confesé lo que hizo Garrett… era pura furia.

"Empieza desde el principio y no dejes fuera ni una palabra," me dijo en voz baja, sus ojos azules penetrando de forma amenazante en los míos castaños. Asintiendo atontada, le conté todo. Le expliqué cómo Garrett me abordó en la tienda de deportes, me ofreció su ayuda matando a James, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Ya le había contado a Jasper la historia de Garrett ofreciéndome su ayuda con James, pero anteriormente había omitido la parte sobre el beso de Garrett. Expliqué cada intercambio de palabras entre los dos en el _loft_ , sin dejar de lado la parte donde lo golpeé y cuando llegaron Tia y Carmen.

"Nunca le conté a Edward," admití en un susurro, la vergüenza inundándome. "Nunca le conté a nadie… hasta hoy. Le conté a Claire."

"Le contaste a Claire," Jasper repitió, su rostro tornándose poco a poco a un alarmante tono de rojo. "Le contaste a una niña de nueve años que besaste a otro hombre, un hombre que no es tu prometido y no es el padre de tus hijas."

"¡Sí, le conté a Claire! ¡Necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho! ¡Y yo no lo besé!" Siseé, arrojando mis manos hacia arriba en irritación. "¡ _Él_ me besó a _mí_! ¡Me siento lo bastante culpable por ocultárselo a Edward, pero que me _jodan_ si voy a sentirme culpable por algo que yo no quería en primer lugar!"

"¿Qué es lo que no querías?" Una voz tersa y curiosa preguntó detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, su dulce aroma invadió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en mi mejilla. Obviamente se había perdido la mayor parte de mi diatriba. Mis ojos volaron a donde estaba parado mi primo, fulminándome con la mirada como si fuera la escoria de la tierra.

"Estaré cerca cuando uno de ustedes me necesite. Y lo harán. Necesitarme, quise decir," murmuró, al mismo tiempo que pasaba los dedos por su cabello desordenado y sacudía su cabeza indignado antes de apresurarse a salir de la habitación. Edward giró su cabeza, lo vio irse y lentamente me soltó de su confortable abrazo.

"¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?" Preguntó, al pasar junto a mí. Robó un huevo endiablado del plato, lo metió todo en su boca y prácticamente se lo tragó completo. Gimió bajito mientras masticaba y si no fuera por la inminente situación me encontraría sumamente excitada por el sonido. Eso y el hecho de que aún traía puesto el traje negro con el que se fue a trabajar. El cuello de su camisa blanca estaba un poco desabrochado, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho bien definido. Me sorprendí mirando al hermoso hombre frente a mí mientras él agarraba otro huevo endiablado y lo deslizaba entre sus labios.

"¿Estás listo para cenar?" Pregunté, bajando la mirada al decidir ignorar su pregunta. Edward asintió y sonrió antes de ayudarme a llevar la gran cantidad de platos y tazones al comedor. Serví su plato, como lo hacía en cada comida. Edward me dio un dulce beso antes de sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa conmigo sentada a su derecha.

"¿Tuviste un buen día?" Preguntó Edward, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista de su plato para mirarme con esos ojos color pino.

"Sí. Claire vino y pasó algo de tiempo conmigo," le dije, mirando al rostro sorprendido de Edward.

Entre bocados de comida le conté a detalle el día que tuvimos juntas. Después que terminamos de cenar, agarré la tarta de durazno y el helado, puse una gran cantidad en un tazón y lo coloqué frente a Edward. Me había preparado mentalmente durante la comida para dejar caer la bomba tan delicadamente como pudiera durante el postre.

"Edward," empecé a decir mientras él lamía el último bocado de tarta y helado de su cuchara. Me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció rápidamente cuando observó mi expresión. Sus ojos revolotearon atentamente por mi rostro por un momento. Entonces dejó caer la cuchara en su tazón y se recargó en su silla.

"No me gusta esa mirada," dijo con voz fría, entrecerrando sus ojos al mirarme. "Esa es la misma mirada que me das cada vez que dices algo que inevitablemente me encabrona." Titubeé, preguntándome cómo iba a responder a su comentario. No había una respuesta apropiada, en realidad no. Él tenía razón. Estaría encabronado y tendría razón suficiente para sentirse enojado por el secreto que le había ocultado. Respirando hondo, decidí simplemente decirlo.

"¿Recuerdas el día que hablé contigo por teléfono mientras Jasper y Emmett nos tenían ocultos en Mississippi?" Pregunté, arrugando mi frente por la preocupación. Asintió ligeramente, con una expresión recelosa y ya un poco enojada cruzando por su rostro.

"Bueno," continué, respirando hondo de nuevo. "Ese fue el día que vi a Garrett, o G como puede que lo conozcas. Estaba en la tienda de deportes. Me abordó y se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrar a James."

"Eso ya lo sé, Bella," dijo Edward con una tranquilidad letal. "Hablamos de esto cuando regresaste a casa."

"Lo sé," le dije, esforzándome por no llorar. "Pero lo que no te dije es que Garrett me besó. Estiró su mano, tocó mi rostro y me besó…" Mi voz se apagó al final, mis ojos fijos en la brillosa mesa antigua frente a mí, de algún modo hipnotizada por la veta de la superficie de madera. Mi corazón latió erráticamente en mi pecho y mis palmas de pronto se pusieron sudorosas.

Edward no dijo nada por un largo rato. Apenas si se escuchaba algo en la habitación, aparte de mi respiración entrecortada y lo que sonaba como un gruñido de rabia que venía de lo más profundo de su pecho. También se escuchaba el tictac del reloj de péndulo que estaba cerca. Era enorme en tamaño y hacía un sonido persistente.

"Bella, eso ocurrió hace meses. ¿Por qué apenas me lo estás diciendo?" Preguntó en voz baja, escuchándose mucho más paciente de lo que probablemente se sentía.

"¿Es porque te gustó?" Continuó al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Disfrutaste besar a otro hombre, Bella? Esa es la única explicación razonable que se me ocurre. ¿Por qué otra razón ocultarías el secreto por tanto tiempo?"

"Me dije que no importaba, que el beso no significó nada para mí," le dije en voz baja, el dolor de su acusación sintiéndose como un golpe en el pecho. "Y no significó nada para mí. Pero tal vez para él sí. Porque regresó, se estaba ocultando en el _loft_ la noche del _baby shower_. Alice olvidó traer helado, así que fui arriba a agarrar un poco del congelador. Garrett estaba sentado en la mesa sonriéndome. Dijo que estaba en la ciudad para ver cómo estaba… y tal vez encontrar a alguien especial, como yo le había sugerido. Le dejé claro que debía encontrar a alguien más, alguien más que no fuera yo."

Continué mirando a la mesa por un largo rato ya que me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué me encontraría cuando mirara a esos orbes verdes? ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? Edward finalmente se impacientó, sin esperar a que respondiera antes de estrellar su puño en la mesa. Los platos y cubiertos hicieron un fuerte ruido. Sobresaltándome por el movimiento repentino, dejé escapar un chillido de sorpresa. Mis ojos salieron disparados hacia los suyos y todo lo que vi fue furia. El rostro de Edward estaba prácticamente púrpura y retorcido por la ira. Mi boca se abrió para responder, pero no salió nada. Con un solo movimiento fluido, Edward arrojó los platos sucios al suelo. La delicada porcelana hecha pedazos al golpear el duro y frío mármol.

"¿Dejaste que otro hombre te tocara… y luego lo encontraste en nuestro _loft_ , el mismo _loft_ donde hicimos el amor por primera vez? ¿Y no me lo dijiste hasta ahora? ¿Estás segura que no lo disfrutaste Bella?" Dijo su voz fría mientras él seguía mirándome con ira, sus manos cerradas en duros puños apretados que descansaban sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y se cernió sobre mí. La furia saliendo de él a oleadas.

"¡No, no lo disfruté!" Le dije a la defensiva, finalmente encontrando mi voz y acompañándola con una mueca. "¡No deseaba o esperaba que me besara! ¡Te amo! ¿Por qué desearía que otro hombre me tocara… me besara? Tú eres el indicado para mí, Edward. Eres el único hombre al que amaré. ¡Esta es precisamente la razón por la que no te dije! ¡Sabía cómo reaccionarías! ¡De inmediato me acusas de disfrutar que un hombre se arroje a mí! Sabes qué, en realidad no has cambiado tanto como pensé que lo habías hecho."

Enojada y ofendida por su acusación me levanté de la mesa, empujando hacia atrás la antigua silla ornamentada cuando de pronto me sentí física y emocionalmente agotada. Las emociones agitadas en mi interior y mi movimiento repentino al pararme de la mesa provocaron que me mareara. Un recuerdo de la explicación de la doctora de cómo levantarse repentinamente al estar sentada provocaba que la presión de alguien cayera un poco pasó por mi mente. Desafortunadamente, esta no era la primera vez que me había mareado. Agarrando la orilla de la mesa, mis ojos se cerraron cuando me mecí un poco. De pronto me encontré desesperada por una siesta, al sentirme débil. Me di la vuelta para dejar la habitación, pero Edward se acercó a donde estaba y envolvió sus largos y elegantes dedos delicadamente alrededor de mi brazo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en voz baja. Toda su actitud cambió al mirarme preocupado. Meciéndome ligeramente otra vez, lo fulminé con la mirada, con lo que imagino era irritación en mis ojos.

"Me estás volviendo loca con tus cambios de emociones," le gruñí, aunque mi afirmación sonó menos hostil de lo que pretendía. Él continuó mirándome con nada más que preocupación, cualquier indicio de ira y acusación desapareciendo por completo.

"Bella, déjame llevarte a la cama," susurró, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "No te ves bien."

"Tampoco me siento muy bien," refunfuñé, pero le permití que me llevara a la recámara.

Las protestas salieron de mi boca cuando discutía con Edward para que me dejara limpiar la cocina y guardar lo que sobró, pero simplemente me ignoró. Cuando llegamos a la recámara quitó las mantas y sacó mi ridícula pijama de la cómoda, dándomela.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para ponértela?" Me preguntó en voz baja mientras se quedaba cerca observándome, siempre cuidándome.

"No," suspiré, mientras me quitaba mi ropa y me ponía la pijama. Las ganas de mirar a su rostro seguían ahí, pero las ignoré. Me metí bajo las mantas y me giré sobre mi costado, dándole la espalda. No quedaba nada en mí. No había resistencia, no había chispa. Me sentía derrotada y cansada. Si me odiaba, me odiaría. Me permití caer en un profundo sueño cuando el completo agotamiento reclamó mi mente, cuerpo y alma.

 **EPOV**

No estoy seguro cuánto tiempo me quedé sentado en el sillón de la abuela de Bella viéndola descansar. Me había dado la espalda una vez que se acostó, pero después que escuché sus suaves ronquidos moví la silla y la coloqué donde podría verla desde donde me sentara. Bella yacía en nuestra cama, con un grueso edredón envolviendo su pequeña figura. Bueno, la que antes era su pequeña figura. Seguía siendo pequeña, salvo por su vientre que estaba redondo por nuestras hijas creciendo en su interior. Cada vez que pensaba en nuestras hijas mi corazón se llenaba de amor y mi garganta se apretaba. Una sonrisa se abría paso en mi rostro y comprendía el hombre afortunado que era. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando pensé en una sola palabra.

Garrett.

Maldito Garrett. Recordaba muy bien al engreído hijo de puta. También recordaba haber hecho desaparecer esa sonrisa engreída con un golpe. Al parecer no dejé las cosas claras cuando lo conocí. Tal vez necesitaba otra visita de Edward Cullen. Pero la próxima vez que viera a Garrett no lo golpearía. No habría nada más que un baño de sangre y muerte. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar y besar a mi prometida e irrumpir en el _loft_ donde hicimos el amor por primera vez?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a causar fricción y discordia entre mi futura esposa y yo?! Sí, el amigo de Bella y Jasper tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Al ver a Bella dormir en nuestra cálida cama, con su suave cabello caoba alrededor de su rostro, luché por desechar la imagen de la sonrisa engreída de Garrett de mi mente. ¿Estaba más molesto porque Garrett besó a Bella o porque ella lo ocultó por tanto tiempo? Suspirando pesadamente, me recordé que todos tenemos secretos. Sabía que yo los tenía.

Sacando mi móvil de mi bolsillo, rápidamente busqué hasta encontrar su nombre… el nombre de la _mujer_ a la que he estado llamando y con la que había hablado en secreto durante los últimos meses, algo de lo que Bella no sabía nada. Contestó en el tercer timbrazo. Siempre contestaba. Le expliqué en voz baja los eventos del día, sin dejar fuera ni un solo detalle.

"Entonces, ¿me dices que tu prometida embarazada cuidó a una niña muda de nueve años todo el día, limpió la casa, te preparó una maravillosa comida y luego te reveló un secreto que la ha estado perturbando por meses y estás preocupado porque de pronto se sintió cansada?" Preguntó la doctora Marcy, su voz un tanto divertida. Suspiré pesadamente, pasando los dedos por mi cabello mientras seguía viendo dormir a mi hermoso ángel.

"Gracias por hacerme sentir como un idiota," murmuré, mirando al teléfono con el ceño fruncido. La escuché reírse suavemente. "Solo estoy preocupado por ella."

"Sé que estás preocupado por ella, Edward. Y no eres un idiota. Simplemente te inquieta el bienestar de Bella y las gemelas. Es comprensible, pero cielo, tienes que calmarte. Ya hemos hablando de la hipotensión ortostática, ¿recuerdas? Le expliqué a Bella que no debía levantarse repentinamente al estar sentada. Al ser este su primer embarazo, ella tiende a olvidar estas cosas de vez en cuando."

"Entonces, ¿cree que eso es lo que pasó? ¿Que bajó su presión?" Inquirí, observando con cuidado el rostro relajado de mi prometida. Los labios de Bella dibujaron un _sexy_ puchero y no pude resistir el impulso de estirar mi mano y rozar su mejilla suavemente con mi dedo. Bella se movió un poco y la escuché murmurar mi nombre… _mi_ nombre.

"Sí, Edward. De verdad lo creo. ¿Está sudando? ¿Tembló después de levantarse? ¿Sintió náuseas o estaba confusa?"

"No, no hizo nada de eso," respondí, alcanzando las mantas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Con sus ojos todavía cerrados, se retorció ligeramente y sonrió. No pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"Si muestra cualquiera de estos síntomas llámame de nuevo, pero por ahora estoy segura que solo necesita descansar. ¿Todavía estás vigilando su consumo de fluidos?"

"Sí, pero es difícil," me reí entre dientes. Bella odiaba cómo vigilaba todo lo que ponía en su boca, comida y fluidos por igual. "Al fin la convencí de dejar de tomar tanto té dulce. Remplazamos el azúcar por Splenda, pero lo odia, así que pocas veces lo bebé. Ahora está bebiendo más agua. Creo que estaba harta de escuchar que me quejaba sobre eso." La doctora y yo compartimos una carcajada, la mía no tan ruidosa como la suya.

"Al parecer tienes las cosas bajo control, Edward," dijo. "Trata de mantener el estrés al mínimo. Estoy segura que esa es una de las muchas razones por las que se guardó ese secreto. Edward, no te conozco desde hace mucho pero en ese corto tiempo definitivamente me doy cuenta que eres una persona intensa, aunque _ahora_ no tanto como cuando te conocí. Bella estaba probablemente aterrada de tu reacción a su confesión. Bella es una chica muy dulce. Estoy segura que solo estaba haciendo lo que creyó que era mejor. Edward, hazme un favor y cierra los ojos."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, arrugando mis cejas confundido.

"Solo haz lo que te digo, Edward," me regañó con voz seria. Malditas mujeres sureñas obstinadas. Suspirando, acepté hacerlo y cerré mis ojos, diciéndole cuando lo hice.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que te pongas en el lugar de Bella. Eres una chica de veintidós años que se muda a una gran ciudad extraña después de vivir en el campo toda tu vida. No tienes familia, ni amigos con los que vivir. No tienes nada más que un pasado de abuso. Y luego algo maravilloso sucede. Empiezas a hacer un pequeño, pero unido grupo de amigos. Conoces a una persona que te muestra amor como nadie jamás lo había hecho antes. Finalmente sientes la felicidad que nunca sentiste en tu vida, y entonces algo sucede que amenaza esa felicidad. Edward, me es fácil darme cuenta por qué Bella creyó que mantener este secreto de algún modo mantendría la paz en su mundo. No fue la mejor decisión, pero puedo entender por qué lo hizo."

"Tienes razón," murmuré. Abriendo mis ojos y mirando nuevamente a mi bella durmiente. "Definitivamente exageré."

La doctora terminó la llamada con estrictas instrucciones de llamarla si Bella empezaba a tener cualquiera de los síntomas de los que habló previamente. Antes de devolver mi teléfono al bolsillo de mi traje, le envié a Sam un mensaje rápido. En cuestión de minutos tocó suavemente a la puerta de la recámara, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro al mirarme desde el pasillo.

"Nuestro viejo amigo Garrett estaba esperando a Bella en el _loft_ la noche del _baby shower_ ," le dije en voz baja al cerrar la puerta de la recámara detrás de mí y acompañándolo en el pasillo. Observé su rostro con cuidado por cualquier indicio de algo más que _shock_ , pero no encontré nada. Sam parecía genuinamente sorprendido y preocupado.

"Debería hablar con Emmett sobre el fallo de la seguridad. Es su responsabilidad asegurarse que cosas como esta no sucedan. Él me aseguró que una vez que se convirtiera en el jefe de seguridad del club nada de esto volvería a ocurrir," le dije, refiriéndome a la situación en la noche de Halloween cuando James se escabulló. "Creo que me llevaré a Jasper e iremos al club a hablar con Emmett cara a cara. ¿Crees que puedes cuidar a Bella por mí? Hace unas horas se sintió mal y ahora está durmiendo. Creo que probablemente dormirá el resto de la noche, pero si empieza a verse o actuar de forma diferente, ¿me llamarías de inmediato?"

"Claro," Sam me aseguró asintiendo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la recámara y entraba.

Titubeé por un momento en el pasillo antes de decir, con tono de burla, "Y sin masajes de espalda."

Sam me frunció el ceño, pero no pude evitar reírme. Habíamos hecho las paces desde la noche que perdí el control después de encontrarlo con las manos sobre mi prometida y someterlo a golpes. Era una de las muchas cosas que lamentaba en mi vida, y Sam estaba muy consciente de eso. No soy el tipo de persona que se disculpaba por cosas que había hecho, pero esa fue una de las pocas veces que realmente le pedí perdón a otra persona. Sam y yo hemos sido amigos por muchos años, y sentí una inmensa culpa por lo que le hice.

Pero dejé muy claro que si volvía a tocarla de forma inapropiada le cortaría la garganta. Era el mismo destino que también planeaba para Garrett.

Encontré a Jasper sentado en la mesa del comedor limpiando su baretta. Los platos y la comida ya no estaban. No había señales de la delicada porcelana rota que tiré al suelo, y me pregunté si él lo había limpiado o si Sam lo había hecho. Me quité la costosa chaqueta y la arrojé descuidadamente sobre una de las sillas del comedor, parándome cerca de él mientras pasaba un trapo suave sobre el cañón del arma.

No me pregunté por mucho tiempo si sabía algo sobre la situación con Garrett. Porque cuando levantó su rubia cabeza y se me quedó mirando con esos ojos azules fríos y muertos, dijo una sola cosa que me llevó a creer que sabía todo sobre Garrett… y aunque eran amigos, estaba completamente de mi lado.

"Tú lleva las balas y yo llevaré el arma," dijo con un tono amistoso. Sus ojos fríos y muertos brillaron con malicia. La comisura de mi boca se elevó en una sonrisa amarga. Era bueno tener un amigo como Jasper Swan.

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Garrett! Pero él se lo buscó, ahora que podía haber encontrado la chica para él, tendrá que pagar por ese beso. ¿Será que Jasper esté dispuesto a matar a su amigo por un beso? Aunque Jasper es algo chapado a la antigua, es un poco exagerado, ¿no lo creen? Pero Edward sí que se muere de ganas de matarlo. Pues en el siguiente capi sabremos cuál es el final de Garrett. ¿Y qué les pareció el secreto de Edward? Con razón Bella tiene que comer chocolates a escondidas jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y recuerden, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y por supuesto, así podremos leer pronto el siguiente. Pero sobre todo, no olviden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo este fandom, animan a autoras y traductoras por igual a seguir compartiendo de su tiempo con ustedes, para su diversión. No les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, sean agradecidos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: CeCiegarcia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, PRISOL, kaja0507, jupy, Salve-el-atun, TashaRosario, BereB, bealnum, lagie, OnlyRobPatti, Hanna D.L, Vrigny, Laliscg, freedom2604, rosycanul10, Aislinn Massi, Says, Lizdayanna, Bertlin, Adriu, Katie D.B, Sully YM, dushakis, Francisca Moreno, cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tokita1976, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, May Cullen M, liduvina, seelie lune, Manligrez, MariePrewettMellark, andreasotoseneca, rjnavajas, Brenda Cullenn, Amy Lee Figueroa, Esal, glow0718, EriCastelo, Kriss21, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, cavendano13, Pili, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, lauritacullenswan, maries24, injoa, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	33. La princesa y el mercenario

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y tres: La princesa y el mercenario**

 **EPOV**

Fue solo cuestión de minutos antes de que llegáramos cerca de la calle Beale. Prescindiendo del estacionamiento, Jasper detuvo su potente coche negro en un espacio vacío a unas cuadras de Beale. Le dio un palmadita cariñosa cuando cerró la puerta con gentileza detrás de él y sacó uno de sus pequeños cigarrillos del bolsillo delantero de la camisa negra que traía puesta. El cigarro colgaba precariamente de sus labios mientras usaba un encendedor plateado para prenderlo. En vez del aroma distintivo a fresas, me sorprendió el olor a humo de piña en el aire mientras el humo gris se arremolinaba en torno a él. Jasper notó mi mirada curiosa cuando se unió a mí en la acera y me dio una media sonrisa.

"Prefiero la piña cuando estoy emocionado," dijo encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer las cenizas descuidadamente junto a él mientras caminábamos.

Considerando que nunca lo había visto fumar los cigarrillos con sabor a piña, supuse que se requería de mucho para emocionar a mi amigo Jasper.

Llegamos al club unos minutos más tarde después de esquivar a un montón de mujeres ebrias medio vestidas que estaban un tanto obsesionadas con el callado trasero de mi amigo. Jasper manejó bien su acoso al sonreír casualmente y explicándoles que pronto 'ataría el nudo'. Las mujeres casi se desmayaron al escuchar su marcado acento de Mississippi y al ver su suave sonrisa mientras ellas reían y se alejaban tambaleándose. Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí bajito. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Emmett estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta de _Fate_ con una enorme sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras revisaba meticulosamente las licencias de conducir de la gente para determinar su edad. Vimos cómo rechazó a una pareja de chicas que se veían muy jóvenes. Las chicas fruncieron el ceño y lo maldijeron, sus párpados resplandecientes entrecerrados por la ira cuando Emmett les meneó los dedos diciéndoles adiós. Las chicas se alejaron furiosas y sonreí cuando Emmett se encogió de hombros y volvió al trabajo.

"Em, necesitamos hablar," le dije, llamando su atención.

Levantó la vista sorprendido, atónito de verme de pie frente al club. Pocas veces dejaba a Bella desde su embarazo. Solo la dejaba en casa cuando iba a trabajar a la oficina. Los ojos de Emmett se desviaron a dónde estaba Jasper y al instante se tensó cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su primo. O tal vez fue el cigarrillo de piña. Emmett conocía a Jasper mejor que yo.

"Uh, oh," murmuró Emmett, después de asentirle al otro guardia de seguridad en la puerta principal y seguirnos a Jasper y a mí dentro del club. "¿Qué demonios está pasando? No me agrada la expresión en sus rostros."

"Garrett está en la ciudad," le dijo Jasper, hablando algo fuerte por sobre el estruendo de la música. El club estaba oscuro aparte de las luces estroboscópicas colgando del techo y las luces del bar donde alcancé a ver a Tia y Jessica ocupadas trabajando. Me pregunté por un momento dónde estaba Carmen porque mantenía el mismo horario de trabajo de Tia.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el largo y oscuro pasillo donde estaba ubicada mi oficina. Avanzamos cautelosamente a través de los cuerpos bailando, los clientes del bar ebrios y de algún modo conseguimos llegar a la oficina ilesos. Los tres sacamos algunas sillas frente a los monitores de video que mostraban prácticamente todas las esquinas del club. Las gruesas cejas de Emmett se arrugaron por la concentración mientras Jasper y yo le dábamos un rápido resumen sobre Garrett, explicándole cómo besó a Bella y luego se presentó en el _loft_ de arriba. El rostro de Emmett se tornaba cada vez más rojo entre más nos escuchaba hablar.

"Ese hijo de la pena," murmuró Emmett bajo su aliento. "El nuevo tipo que contratamos renunció de pronto hace unos días y he estado buscando a alguien más para remplazarlo, pero no he encontrado a nadie lo bastante cualificado. Hemos vigilado la puerta trasera cuando podemos, pero es difícil de hacer cuando no tenemos suficiente personal. Lo juro, Edward, esa puerta se mantiene bien cerrada las veinticuatro horas del día."

Había olvidado que el nuevo tipo que contratamos para vigilar la puerta del callejón renunció. No estaba enojado con Emmett; él estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para asegurar como mejor podía el club. Emmett encendió los monitores y puso el video de la noche del _baby shower_. Los tres observamos ansiosos como Garrett aparecía en el callejón que corría a un lado del club. Y ahí estaba sentado Able, el joven que había contratado después de la muerte de Embry; el mismo hombre que recientemente renunció abruptamente. Era un hombre negro grande y fornido que pesaba unos ciento ocho kilógramos de puro músculo. Los tres nos quedamos mirando al monitor con ojos entrecerrados al observar a Garrett caminar casualmente por el callejón hacia el hombre y empezar una conversación amistosa.

De pronto, con un solo movimiento rápido y fluido, Garrett lo golpeó en la garganta y el corpulento hombre se desplomó del banco en el que estaba sentado. Garrett miró hacia un extremo del callejón y luego hacia el otro antes de tirar del cuerpo laxo del hombre unos cuantos metros y ocultarlo hacia un costado del contenedor. Garrett reapareció, sacudió sus manos en sus pantalones rasgados y entró al bar a través de la puerta del callejón como si nada hubiese pasado.

En otro monitor, Emmett retrocedió el video hasta que vio a Garrett dar vuelta a la derecha cuando entró al club y subió despreocupadamente las escaleras al _loft,_ como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo. Esa fue toda la grabación de video, o eso pensé. Emmett me dio una mirada ligeramente culpable.

"Ahora, no te enojes, ¿de acuerdo?" Murmuró, volviéndose hacia un monitor que se veía nuevo, más brillante que otros que estaban sobre la larga mesa. El monitor era desconocido, incluso con un tono más oscuro que el resto. Me le quedé mirando con una ceja levantada preguntando.

"Oye, me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el sistema de seguridad," Emmett me dijo encogiéndose de hombros al poner en pantalla el video. Miré la pantalla en _shock_ antes de volverme hacia Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

"Dime que esa no es una cámara que tienes dentro de mi _loft_ ," siseé, mi rostro tornándose ligeramente rojo. Los ojos de Emmett se pusieron redondos y se veía como un cachorrito triste. Malditos sean él y su puta cara de cachorro. No había forma de que alguien pudiera seguir enojado con él por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera yo.

"Muy bien, ahí está Garrett," Jasper interrumpió con un susurro emocionado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules brillaban.

Los tres nos inclinamos hacia adelante y miramos fijamente el monitor de video. Vi cómo el hijo de perra caminaba por mi _loft_ como si fuera el dueño. Hasta calentó una rebanada de lo que sobró de la tarta frita de manzana de Bella y se tomó su tiempo comiéndosela. Si mi rostro estaba rojo antes, ahora estaba a punto de explotar. Mi pulso se había acelerado y mi frente empezó a sudar frío. Comencé a maldecir cuando arrojó el plato sucio al fregadero de la cocina.

Entonces, el cabrón apagó las luces y tomó una siesta en mi puñetero sofá.

Emmett adelantó el video por un momento y vimos a Garrett sentarse en el sofá, bostezar, estirarse, echar un vistazo a su reloj y pararse para mirar por la ventana con vista a la calle Beale. Después de una prolongada cantidad de tiempo, el chupapollas sonrió a algo que vio y luego cruzó la habitación, colocándose detrás de la mesa de la cocina. Una sonrisa tranquila y arrogante cruzó su rostro y quité el dedo de Emmett a la fuerza de donde lo tenía cerca del botón para adelantar. Yo mismo adelanté el video hasta que vi a Bella entrar en la habitación. Los tres respiramos hondo colectivamente y vimos como Bella se sobresaltó y agarró su pecho por la sorpresa. Suspiré en alivio al ver la expresión irritada en el rostro de Bella. Obviamente no estaba muy feliz de ver a su viejo amigo.

Los ojos de Garrett recorrieron el cuerpo de mi prometida y sentí que me apretaban el pecho. ¿Era posible tener un ataque al corazón a mi edad? En eso estaba pensando cuando mi esternón empezó contraerse por el dolor. En la pantalla, Garrett le sonrió a Bella. Ella dijo algo y señaló a su abdomen abultado. Garrett respondió a lo que sea que ella dijo y Bella se enojó. Se lanzó hacia Garrett y lo golpeó en la cara. Jasper, Emmett y yo acercamos nuestros rostros a la pantalla, con enormes sonrisas en nuestro rostro cuando Bella persiguió a Garrett hacia el baño. El marica se encerró y Bella golpeaba la puerta.

"Bueno, si había alguna duda si Bella disfrutó o no del beso, ahora ha sido aclarada," murmuré, recargándome en la silla de metal y pasando la mano por mi desordenado cabello. Jasper y Emmett se me quedaron mirando con idénticos ceños fruncidos, como si insinuar que Bella pudiera haber disfrutado del beso fuera completamente ridículo.

El resto del video mostró a Carmen y Tia entrando al _loft_. Garrett al fin dejó el baño y al parecer tuvo algún tipo de momento con Carmen. Después que las chicas dejaron el _loft_ Garrett apagó las luces, arrojando sus botas a una esquina de la habitación y se durmió en mi cama.

Quemaría esa puñetera cama.

Garrett se fue la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía estar silbando. Jasper se rio entre dientes bajo su aliento y le lancé una mirada desconfiada. Jasper se lamió los labios, recargándose en su silla y se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

"Estoy encabronado con el tipo, pero tienes que ver lo gracioso a todo esto," dijo arrastrando las palabras al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Es un hijo de perra arrogante al irrumpir en tu _loft_ , comer tu comida y dormir en tu cama. Pero así es Garrett. Aunque le saques la mierda a golpes, eso no lo detiene de hacer lo que quiera."

"¿De qué lado estás, de todos modos?" Refunfuñé, estrellando mi puño cerrado sobre la mesa frente a mí pero a diferencia de Bella, Emmett y Jasper ni se inmutaron. Emmett siguió manipulando el video mientras Jasper me sonreía.

"Estoy en tu equipo, Edward. Siempre estaré en tu equipo. Haces feliz a Bella y en consecuencia eso también me hace feliz. Además, no creo que Garrett esté en Memphis por una visita amistosa. Hay una razón por la que él está aquí y me gustaría averiguar cuál es antes de volver a Jackson. Es solo que no estoy seguro cómo voy a averiguar por qué está aquí. El tipo es como el hombre invisible. Se oculta, aparece y desaparece. Es su especialidad.

"Qué de…" Emmett susurró con voz de asombro cuando prácticamente se pegó a la pantalla del monitor de video. Los tres nos volvimos a inclinar hacia adelante y observamos la mierda más extraña y estrafalaria que habíamos visto en nuestras vidas.

Era Carmen, la amiga de Bella y una de mis mejores bármanes. Estaba de pie en mi _loft_ con Garrett que estaba sentado cerca mirándola con ojos hambrientos. El cabello de Carmen ya no estaba hasta la barbilla. En vez de eso, traía puesta una larga peluca negra. Le peluca era lacia y colgaba como una cortina negra casi hasta su cintura. El frente de la peluca tenía un flequillo. Traía puesto un vestido, pero no era un simple 'vestido', era oscuro y pegado a su cuerpo con incrustaciones doradas que viajaban en espiral por todo el corsé. El vestido era sin mangas y corto, y obviamente hecho de cuero. Al lado derecho de sus caderas tenía un tipo de arma que se veía como un boomerang circular metálico. Sujeta a su espalda estaba una espada que se veía extremadamente real. Carmen tenía puños de cuero en sus antebrazos y muñecas; cuero con los mismos espirales dorados. Botas de cuero hasta las rodillas subían por sus piernas. Se acercó lentamente a Garrett y se cernió sobre él con su mano cerca del boomerang de metal.

"¿Cómo quién está _vestida_?" Tartamudeé. Emmett retiró sus enormes ojos azules de la pantalla el tiempo suficiente para mirarme y susurrar cuatro palabras con un tono serio y letal.

"Xena… la princesa guerrera," murmuró atemorizado antes de volverse nuevamente hacia el monitor.

El cuerpo de Jasper empezó a temblar junto a mí y me le quedé mirando cuando una sonrisa desconcertada cruzó su rostro. Aún con la ira y lo jodido de todo, no pude evitar que una risita entre dientes escapara de mis labios cuando Jasper empezó a carcajearse. Sus hombros se sacudieron y casi se cayó de la maldita silla de metal. Pero su risa murió con la siguiente declaración de Emmett.

"Jasper… tengo miedo," susurró Emmett y lágrimas llenaron sus enormes ojos. "Tengo que encontrar mi lugar feliz. Abrázame, Jasper. Abrázame." El enorme bufón arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su primo al desviar su cabeza del monitor. Jasper resopló y miró a mi rostro confundido con una mueca divertida.

"Los juegos de rol asustan a Emmett," dijo encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que palmeaba torpemente la espalda de Emmett. "Los juegos de rol y los payasos enanos."

"Es solo que no es normal, hombre… simplemente no es normal," susurró en el cuello de Jasper. Él intentó pero falló en apartar a Emmett de su cuerpo. Fueron los golpes en la puerta de la oficina los que finalmente provocaron que Emmett soltara a Jasper de su fuerte agarre.

"Abre la puerta, pendejo," La boca insolente de Tia gritó detrás de la puerta, su voz un poco amortiguada. "¡Vi que todos entraron ahí! ¡Abran esta puerta antes que la derribe!" Dejando escapar un suspiro, me levanté, crucé la habitación y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Tia con una brillante blusa negra de un solo hombro y pantalones negros. Tia era una chica muy bajita con ojos color moca y piel negra y tersa, pero su actitud hacia mí siempre me ponía un poco nervioso. Personalmente, estimaba mucho a la chica. A ella le importaba una mierda que fuera su jefe y el dueño del negocio en el que trabajaba. Sus opiniones francas y honestas eran normalmente severas, pero les tenía un gran respeto. Me gustaba el hecho de que le importaba una mierda quién era yo. Tia era cínica, pero también era abierta y honesta al extremo. Sentía una gran admiración por ella.

"Hola, Tia," le dije con un tono de voz amigable al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba la entrada. No había necesidad de que viera a su amiga en el monitor de video seduciendo a un hombre mientras usaba un disfraz de Xena. Probablemente desearía echarse cloro en los ojos tanto como yo.

"Muévete cretino," murmuró y me empujó con impactante fuerza. La chica era pequeña pero realmente tenía la mano pesada.

Tia se dirigió hacia donde Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados y yo la seguí. Sus ojos se posaron en el video justo a tiempo para ver a Carmen darle a Garrett un baile erótico.

"Muy bien, esas de ahí son pendejadas," gritó al señalar la pantalla. "Mi trasero está allá afuera sudando como una puta en la iglesia y esta perra yanqui está arriba dándole a G un baile erótico. ¿Qué demonios está usando? ¿Es un disfraz de Xena? Oh, está llevando esa obsesión por Xena a un nuevo nivel. Ha estado usando una camiseta de Xena durante toda una semana en el trabajo. ¿Cómo es que eso no es una violación al código de vestimenta? La yonqui de tu hermana me obliga a usar ropa de puta pero Carmen puede usar una camiseta de Xena todos los días. Yo digo que eso es racismo."

"¿Quién es racista?" Una voz habló desde la entrada. Nos volvimos y vimos entrar a Alice. Se acercó a donde Jasper estaba sentado y le dio un dulce beso antes de alborotar suavemente sus rizos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el monitor de video, se tensó.

"¿Esa es Carmen?" Jadeó. Alice presionó una mano en su mejilla y se puso ligeramente pálida.

"Sí, mientras me tienes trabajando como una esclava hebrea esa perra está arriba dándole rienda suelta a su lado salvaje. Maldita perra drogadicta. ¿Por qué soy amiga de gente blanca? Alguien por favor, explíquemelo. Mi gente no se viste como jodidos guerreros y dan bailes eróticos a tipos cualquiera que acaban de conocer. Debe ser algo de blancos. O de yanquis."

"Tengo frío, Tia," susurró Emmett dramáticamente. Su rostro un poco sudoroso y se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. "¿Puedes distraerme? Haz ese pequeño baile que haces algunas veces."

"Perro, no estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento," Tia frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Emmett se le quedó mirando de forma miserable, con su rostro desconsolado. Tia dejó escapar un suspiro colosal y luego hizo un movimiento algo extraño con los pies con una enorme sonrisa falsa en su rostro, balanceando sus brazos de un lado al otro. Cuando terminó su baile la sonrisa cayó de su rostro y volvió a fulminar a Emmett con la mirada. Él la miró desde su lugar con una sonrisa feliz. Incluso Tia no podía resistirse al rostro de cachorro de Emmett.

"Mis ancestros están retorciéndose en sus tumbas en este momento," murmuró al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. "Las cosas que hago por sus caras pálidas."

"Muy bien, volviendo a la situación en cuestión," interrumpí, señalando a la pantalla y haciéndole a Emmett una pregunta crucial. "¿Cuándo demonios ocurrió esto? Tenemos que saber hace cuánto tiempo dejó Garrett el _loft_. Tal vez dejó algún tipo de evidencia que podemos usar para rastrearlo. Si no, tenemos que encontrar a Carmen y preguntarle." Emmett asintió y empezó a buscar la fecha del video.

"Creo que ese bastardo le dio nuevas pastillas o algo así," murmuró Tia mientras todos observábamos a Emmett revisar el video. "Esa chica está loca, pero esta vez realmente ha tocado fondo. La semana pasada trajo una peluca rubia para trabajar, me la puso y me llamó Gabrielle."

"No vas a creer esto, jefe," murmuró Emmett al desviar su mirada del video para verme con ojos amplios. "Esto es en tiempo real."

Todos nos congelamos y nuestros ojos se desviaron involuntariamente hacia el techo. ¡Ese bastardo y Carmen estaban arriba en ese preciso momento profanando mi santuario! Mi mano se deslizó hacia el arma que metí en la parte de atrás de la cintura de mis pantalones. La saqué y la amartillé. Mis ojos encontraron los de Jasper y él asintió vacilante.

"Espera un minuto, chico blanco," interrumpió Tia al mismo tiempo que agarraba el arma de mis manos. Me le quedé mirando en _shock_ , pero sus ojos no mostraron nada más que comprensión.

"Carmen finalmente encontró alguien tan loco como ella," explicó Tia con un tono de voz sorpresivamente calmado. "El único otro tipo con el que salió fue ese soplón que tenías trabajando para ti, y viste cómo terminó. Piensa en eso antes de subir. Carmen es la mejor amiga de Bella. Hemos sido las mejores amigas de Bella antes de que cualquiera de ustedes perros entraran en escena, aparte de Jasper y Emmett. Si matas a Garrett, ¿qué va a hacer Bella? Se va a encabronar, eso es lo que va a hacer. Sé que estás enojado con el muchacho, ¿pero matarlo es la respuesta? Bella va a perder los estribos. ¿Es lo mejor para ella estando embarazada? Te lo digo, probablemente empacará sus mierdas y volverá a Mississippi si haces lo que creo que estás por hacer."

Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas y podía ver por la mirada en sus ojos que estaba de acuerdo con Tia. Mi mano se movió nerviosa ya que no deseaba nada más que agarrar esa arma, subir corriendo las escaleras y dispararle a ese pendejo insolente en la cara, pero Tia tenía razón. Cuando Bella se enterara de lo que había hecho se pondría como loca y haría Dios sabe qué. Por más que la amara, ella no era la persona más estable que había conocido. Y eso era decir mucho considerando que yo mismo, no era nada más que un cruel pendejo asesino.

"Las cosas que hacemos por los que amamos," murmuré con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que tendía mi mano por mi arma. Tia me dio el arma desconfiada y la descargué, entonces le di las balas. Las metió en su bolsillo y me dio lo más parecido a una sonrisa que alguna vez hubiese visto en su rostro.

"Todavía voy a patearle el trasero," le dije. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré furioso esperando un argumento. No hubo ninguno. Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y murmurando que en realidad no me culpaba por ello.

"No puedo subir ahí," murmuró Emmett estremeciéndose. "Eso solo que es demasiado extraño, hombre. Creo que me desmayaré."

"Sé un hombre, pendejo," Tia gruñó al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su palma abierta. "¡No seas cobarde!" Emmett se enfurruñó y frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza por el dolor mientras se levantaba de su silla. Nuestro grupo se dirigió a la puerta mientras Jasper les ordenaba a Alice y a Tia que se quedaran abajo.

"No, pero _demonios_ no," Alice dijo con el ceño fruncido. Tia asintió de acuerdo y los tres hombres suspiramos mientras las chicas se quedaban rezagadas. Nos siguieron por las escaleras y saqué las llaves del _loft_ de mi bolsillo, revisándolas hasta que encontré las correctas. No solo era el cerrojo, sino también el seguro. Tendríamos que ser excepcionalmente silenciosos al entrar al _loft_ para tener la ventaja sobre la muy extraña pareja que estaba dentro. Mis dedos hicieron una pausa cuando la primera llave tocó el cerrojo.

"¿Qué es ese ruido que viene de adentro?" Susurré, mirando a mis amigos. Jasper, Emmett y yo en seguida pegamos las orejas contra la puerta para escuchar los sonidos amortiguados del interior. Alice y Tia, al ser muy bajitas, estaban debajo de nosotros, imitándonos al pegar también sus orejas a la puerta.

"Luda," susurró Alice, sus ojos fijos en Tia, que asintió en confirmación.

"¿Quién demonios es _Luda_?" Pregunté confundido.

"Ya sabes, Ludacris. _Luda, Luda, smoking that stanky buddha_ …" Dijo Tia, su voz apagándose al final mientras Alice asentía con ojos amplios.

" _Face down, ass up_ ," confirmó Alice, su rostro una máscara de seriedad.

"No tengo idea de qué están hablando," murmuré cuando todos nos enderezamos. Deslicé la primera llave en el cerrojo y silenciosamente lo abrí. Después, quité el seguro y todos intercambiamos miradas nerviosas.

"Por favor, Señor, no permitas que esté desnuda," Tia rogó en voz alta.

"Por favor, Señor, _permite que esté desnuda_ ," Emmett dijo bromeando finalmente. Alice resopló bajito y Jasper sacó su baretta de la cintura de sus _jeans_.

"Oye, creí que dijeron que no le dispararían," Tia lo regañó en voz baja, sus ojos amplios en alarma.

"No," Jasper la corrigió con una sonrisa burlona. " _Edward_ dijo que él no le dispararía. Yo no dije tal cosa, querida."

Tia se le quedó mirando preocupada por un momento y luego murmuró, "Si no estuvieras tan malditamente _sexy_ estaría encabronada en este momento. Pero sigue a tu lado oscuro, tú, ardiente hijo de perra." La sonrisa burlona de Jasper se hizo más grande y vi a mi hermana fruncir el ceño y fulminar con la mirada a Tia que ahora estaba babeando.

"Relájate, cariño," Jasper le dijo a Tia con voz calma. "Solo me estoy preparando para lo inevitable."

Tia abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por una ruidosa voz femenina gritando "¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" desde adentro.

"Ese es el grito de guerra de Xena," dijo Emmett bajito, sus ojos abiertos como platos y en su rostro una máscara de terror.

Y entonces, sin decir otra palabra entre nosotros cinco, Jasper levantó su pierna derecha y pateó la puerta para abrirla con su pesada bota. Entró en la habitación, con su revolver azul cobalto apuntando frente a él. La sonrisa en su rostro era perturbadora, incluso para mí. Entré rápidamente detrás de él, empuñando mi propia arma, aunque ahora descargada. Los otros se apiñaron detrás de nosotros.

Ahí estaba Garrett, cerca de la ventana con vista a Beale. Carmen le daba la espalda pero su trasero estaba en su regazo. Sus cabezas se levantaron de golpe cuando entramos a la habitación, las expresiones en sus rostros un poco graciosas. No pude contener la sonrisa malvada que se abrió paso a mi rostro cuando los ojos de Garrett encontraron los míos, una vez más. Su boca abierta finalmente se cerró y se tornó en una línea tensa. Vimos como su mano bajó en busca de algo y supe de inmediato lo que intentaba agarrar.

Y no era el trasero de Carmen.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," grité sobre la fuerte música hip hop. Su mano se congeló y de pronto se veía un tanto nervioso. Carmen bajó de su regazo con un grito al mismo tiempo que intentaba desesperadamente subir el ajustado vestido sobre sus pechos ligeramente expuestos. Jasper se acercó al reproductor de música y apagó la horrible música y cayó un pesado silencio en la habitación.

La ansiedad desapareció del rostro de Garrett. Se echó a reír y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado y me miraba con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

"No vas a matarme, Edward," ronroneó con un tono confiado mientras sus ojos brillaban. "Bella te tiene tan dominado que serías un tonto para hacer algo tan inconsciente."

"No me pongas a prueba," siseé y amartillé el arma descargada. La sonrisa convencida dejó su rostro por un momento, pero regresó rápidamente.

"Me necesitas," explicó con un tono más serio al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvió hacia Jasper. Sus ojos miraron a los de Jasper y algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa fluyó entre los dos. Le eché un vistazo a Jasper y vi que su ojo izquierdo se movió en su rostro sereno.

"Voy a morder el anzuelo. ¿Por qué te necesitamos?" Jasper preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. Emmett se refugió tras él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Carmen que seguía ocultando desesperadamente su escote cerca de donde Garrett estaba tranquilamente sentado.

"Estoy de negocios en la ciudad. Tengo un objetivo que eliminar y es un viejo enemigo nuestro. Créeme cuando te digo que el mundo será un lugar mucho mejor para ambos, Jasper, cuando esté fuera del juego. Sinceramente me disculpo por la invasión a tu hogar, Edward, pero sabía que este era el último lugar donde alguien esperaría encontrarme. Los rumores vuelan rápidamente entre los de mi clase y todos escucharon la golpiza que me dieron tú y Jasper hace unos meses. No hace falta decir que no espero que alguien me encuentre en tu _loft_ mientras estoy en la ciudad."

"Como si me importaran una mierda tus débiles excusas," escupí. "Estoy aquí porque Bella finalmente me contó que la besaste en diciembre. Y luego, de pronto te presentas en _mi_ ciudad, en _mi_ casa. ¿Es por eso que estás en la ciudad, Garrett? ¿Estás aquí por Bella? ¿No entiendes que ella no te quiere? Bella es mía, Garrett, no tuya, _¡Mía!_ "

"¡¿Besaste a Bella?!" Carmen gritó, su rostro rojo como un tomate. Se acercó y lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara, pero él nunca parpadeó, mirándola con impotencia. "¡Bastardo! ¡Me dijiste que te sentías atraído por mí!"

"¡Eso fue en diciembre, nena! ¡Me siento atraído por ti!"

Carmen bufó y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos. Con lágrimas llenando sus ojos al encontrar la mirada furiosa de Tia, que la golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza como lo había hecho con Emmett.

"¡Te reportaste enferma, tonta! ¿Y me entero que estás aquí arriba haciendo cosas de gente blanca loca con G? ¡Tienes mucho qué explicar!" Tia dijo con sarcasmo al darse la vuelta y dejar el _loft_ con un último bufido molesto.

Carmen agachó su cabeza, se quitó la peluca negra y el boomerang de metal de su cadera. Los arrojó sobre la mesa y nos dio una última mirada y luego a Garrett. Carmen le dio a Alice una disculpa en voz baja por faltar al trabajo y también dejó el _loft_. Alice suspiró, caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina donde se desplomó en una silla vacía y frotó sus sienes en frustración.

"¡Gracias por arruinar la única cosa buena que tengo en mi vida!" Garrett dijo con brusquedad. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y pasó los dedos por su despeinado cabello negro. Crucé la habitación y él se enderezó, sus ojos amplios en sospecha. Con un solo movimiento fluido estrellé el costado de mi arma contra su rostro y vi con satisfacción como su cabeza se volteó de golpe hacia un lado. Tenía una larga raya roja que corría por su mandíbula y agarró su rostro por el dolor al mismo tiempo que me fulminaba con la mirada.

"Eso fue por besar a mi prometida," murmuré. Metí el arma en la cintura de mis pantalones, cerré mi puño y le di un golpe en la nariz. Esta vez su cabeza cayó de golpe hacia atrás y un hilillo de sangre salió de su orificio nasal derecho. Garrett gritó y se cubrió la nariz con sus manos mientras me miraba con sus ojos oscuros.

"Y eso es por dormir en mi cama, comer de la tarta frita de manzana de Bella y realizar actos de sexo pervertido en mi _loft_ ," refunfuñé, de pronto sintiéndome muy cansado. Mi hombro izquierdo ardía por la vieja herida de bala que ya hace mucho había sanado. De vez en cuando mi hombro todavía dolía, sobre todo cuando daba un golpe a algo o alguien. Me estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

"No estoy aquí por Bella, Edward," murmuró Garrett por detrás de sus manos, su voz sonando nasal. "Estoy aquí por mi objetivo y luego me voy. Lo juro. Si quieres que deje el _loft_ , está bien."

"¿Quién es tu objetivo, G? ¿Y cómo me ayuda a _mí_ el que lo elimines?" Preguntó Jasper, sintiendo de pronto curiosidad. Se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba y se me unió cuando me cerní sobre Garrett.

"Sabes que no puedo decirte eso, Jazz. Pero puedo decirte que es un enemigo mutuo, alguien a quien nadie extrañará, eso te lo puedo garantizar," murmuró Garrett.

Quitó las manos de su nariz y se limpió la sangre con la manga de su camisa, dejando un rastro de color rojo brillante en la tela. Jasper se quedó mirando a su amigo por una gran cantidad de tiempo antes de mirarme a los ojos. Supe por la expresión en su rostro que le creía. Yo todavía no estaba muy seguro.

"Sal del _loft_. No te vuelvas a acercar a Bella. Si quieres seguir con tu pequeña aventura amorosa con Carmen, bien. Eso, si ella todavía te acepta. Haz tu negocio y sal de la ciudad, Garrett. Las cosas finalmente se calmaron por aquí y no necesitamos que vuelvas a aparecer para empezar problemas," Jasper le dijo.

Me le quedé mirando a Jasper sorprendido y exasperado, encabronado que pensara que Garrett podría zafarse tan fácil. Di un paso en dirección a Garrett, obligado y determinado a no dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente como Jasper planeaba, pero Jasper me detuvo con un brazo y me dio una mirada letal. Había algo en sus fríos ojos azules que me dijo que confiara en él, y contra mi buen juicio me contuve, pero no antes de darle a Garrett un último consejo.

"Si te veo de nuevo, te mataré. No lo dudes. Me importa una mierda lo que tú, Jasper o Bella diga. Morirás. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté con un tono de voz amenazador.

Mis dedos de nuevo se movieron nerviosos, desesperados por agarrar el arma de Jasper y poner una bala en la cabeza de Garrett. Él asintió con seriedad y se levantó de un salto de su silla. Pasó junto a nosotros y eludió la mirada indignada de Emmett. Garrett dejó el _loft_ y los cuatro nos relajamos visiblemente.

"No puedo creer que lo dejáramos ir tan fácilmente," murmuré y le lancé a Jasper una furiosa mirada desconfiada. Jasper me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Edward, Garrett y yo tenemos muchos enemigos del pasado. Si quiere eliminar a uno de ellos, por mí, está bien. Es solo una cosa menos por la que tengo que preocuparme en mi vida. No te preocupes por ver a Garrett de nuevo," dijo con un tono confiado. "Primero que nada, es un hombre de negocios. Dejemos que termine su negocio y se irá."

Asentí, cansado y listo para irme a casa para acurrucarme junto a Bella. Le ordené a Emmett que se diera prisa en encontrar a alguien que remplazara a Able y concordó en voz baja. Emmett y yo caminamos hacia la puerta y nos volvimos a tiempo para ver a Jasper coger la peluca y el boomerang de metal y mirarlos con aire pensativo. Le sonrió a Alice y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla, llevándola a la puerta del _loft_ con la peluca y el boomerang de metal todavía en sus manos.

"¿Por qué te vas a llevar eso?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa extraña. Sus ojos verdes brillando con picardía.

"Me voy a quedar con ellos para la luna de miel," susurró al darle un beso en la sien. Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y nos estremecimos visiblemente por la imagen mental que apareció en nuestra cabeza. Alice soltó una risita y los cuatro dejamos el _loft_ , listos para terminar una noche loca y extraña pero algo típica en Memphis.

* * *

 _ **Y sí, las noches y días de este grupo siempre son muy interesantes jejeje. Y para muestra basta un botón con ese encuentro de Garrett y Carmen, con ella vestida como Xena la princesa guerrera. Pobre Emmett, primero su miedo a los enanos y ahora a los juegos de rol jajajaja. Con todo, Edward pudo contenerse y no lo mató, pero al menos pudo descargar un poco su ira y advertirle a G que no se acerque a Bella. ¿Alguna idea sobre quién será ese blanco de Garrett? Obviamente no podía decirles quién era, pero por lo que le dijo a Jasper, ¿quién creen ustedes que es? Estaré esperando sus reviews para conocer sus teorías, recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros. Con ellos ustedes mantienen vivo el fandom y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, más que usar el cuadrito de abajo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviarlas. Incluso pueden hacerlo sin estar registradas en FF. Sean agradecidos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, cary, DaemonDmerlicht, torrespera172, Salve-el-atun, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Sully YM, Vrigny, alejandra1987, Hanna D.L, bealnum, paupau1, Laliscg, dushakis, DenniChavez, Esal, Tecupi, freedom2604, patymdn, Adriu, Melany, Yoliki, jupy, caresgar26, Diana2GT, PRISOL, tulgarita, CeCiegarcia, Say's, BereB, maries24, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, tokita1796, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, andreasotoseneca, Lady Grigori, Katie D.B, Liz Vidal, injoa, kaja0507, Bertlin, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, Benda Cullenn, lauritacullenswan, glow0718, cavendano13, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que espero sea muy pronto.**_


	34. Nuevos comienzos

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y cuatro: Nuevos comienzos**

"¿Qué piensas del nombre 'Jasmine'?" Le pregunté a Edward, que yacía a mi lado en la cama, viendo cómo hojeaba distraídamente las páginas de un grueso libro de nombres para bebés que él nos compró hace unos meses.

Las páginas estaba muy gastadas y su elegante letra podía encontrarse en los márgenes de varias páginas dobladas. Me volví para mirarlo a través de mis pestañas y encontré su mirada atenta. Estaba cerca de mí, algo inseguro desde mi revelación del beso a Garrett y su regreso a Memphis hace unos meses. No he visto ni escuchado de Garrett desde esa noche en el _loft_ de Edward. Él y Jasper nunca volvieron a mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera una vez. Edward finalmente me perdonó por mantener en secreto el beso de Garrett, pero le tomó algo de tiempo. No estaba enojada por ello; yo me lo busqué.

"Me gusta," al fin admitió, dándome una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sus ojos verdes estaban iluminados por la emoción bajo el pálido resplandor de una lámpara cercana. Hace mucho habíamos decidido el nombre de 'Carlie' y a él también le gustó la idea de Claire del nombre 'Harper'.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese?" Preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Bueno, he tratado de encontrar un par de nombres que me recordaran a Jasper y a Emmett. El 'Jas' en 'Jasmine' me recordó a Jasper, así que ahora solo necesito encontrar un nombre que me recuerde a Emmett."

Asintió con aire pensativo, muy consciente de nuestro mutuo acuerdo de nombrar a las gemelas en honor a los dos hombres que habían pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas cuidando y protegiéndome. Ya no necesitaba su protección. James estaba muerto y ya no sentía el deseo de ocultarme o escapar. El agobio de la protección de mi hermano y mi primo ya tampoco existía. Mi vida finalmente se sentía en cierto modo completa. Todo lo que deseaba ahora era sentir a mis bebés en mis brazos.

Jasper dejó Memphis justo después de que le contara de Garrett. Regresó a Jackson a preparar su transferencia en el FBI y regresaría a su nuevo hogar en Memphis aproximadamente al mismo tiempo en el que estaba programada mi cesárea. Cuando se fue de Memphis yo estaba muy triste, aunque no tan triste como la pequeña Alice. Nos recordábamos constantemente la una a la otra que pronto volvería para no irse, y sí, hacía visitas ocasionales a Memphis cuando no estaba absorto en su trabajo en el FBI. Tuve que esforzarme para no sentirme un poco resentida porque pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Alice cuando venía, pero me recordé que ella ahora ella era su familia. Y eso me hacía feliz y aliviaba el leve ardor provocado por saber que yo ya no era lo más importante en su vida, y nunca volvería a serlo.

"Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Claire otra sugerencia para un nombre de bebé," dijo Edward con una sonrisa, sacándome de mi ensoñación. "Es muy buena con nombres de bebés. Me encanta el nombre de 'Harper'." Murmuré de acuerdo.

Claire se había convertido en un elemento permanente en la casa Cullen-Swan. El terapista de Rose y Claire estuvo de acuerdo en que no debería enviarla a la escuela regular hasta después del verano. La primavera llegó y se fue, y entonces llegó el verano. Cuando Rose volvió al trabajo me ofrecí a cuidar de Claire durante el día. Rose estaba algo dudosa al principio, debido a mi embarazo, pero finalmente cedió y creo que secretamente se sentía aliviada de que cuidara de su hija. Claire y yo formamos un fuerte vínculo durante los últimos meses y aunque ella seguía sin hablar. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que encontrara el valor de hacerlo.

Edward retiró el libro de nombres de bebés de mis dedos, que se habían entumecido durante mis divagaciones internas. Hojeó la sección del libro que tenía los nombres que empezaban con la letra 'E'. De pronto pausó, con una sonrisa emocionada extendiéndose en su guapo rostro.

"Ember," dijo, su voz teñida de emoción. "Carlie Ember Cullen."

"¿ _Ember_?" Pregunté, arrugando mi nariz con ligero desagrado. "¿Qué tipo de nombre es _Ember_?"

"Una chispa de fuego ardiendo," susurró, leyendo el significado del nombre en voz alta del libro. El significado provocó que amara el nombre al instante y lo pronuncié suavemente una y otra vez, entusiasmándome rápidamente con él.

"Me encanta," admití, me giré sobre mi costado, mirando a Edward. "¡Un nombre más… que vaya con Jasmine!" Sonrió y estiró su mano, acariciando con ternura mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de su suave caricia y el movimiento de nuestras hijas muy dentro de mí. En cuestión de minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

Rose llegó con Claire la mañana siguiente poco después que Edward se fuera a trabajar. Rose ya no se veía demacrada, pero aún tenía líneas permanentes de preocupación en su frente. Me compadecía de ella. Deseaba desesperadamente escuchar la voz de su hija. Todos lo deseábamos. Ese día tomé una decisión. Era mi misión personal ayudar a Claire a romper las cadenas del miedo que le impedían hablar a aquellos que la amaban.

"¡Osita Claire, te ves muy linda!" Le dije con cariño, sonriéndole al ver su radiante rostro.

Llevaba su cabello en coletas y traía puesta una camiseta camuflada, overoles y unos tenis sucios. Rose abandonó su deseo de vestirla con ropa con volantes después de un gentil consejo de mi parte. También redecoramos su habitación de una forma que encajara más con su hija. Cuando se enteró que Claire aborrecía en secreto la forma en que Rose decoró su recámara y la vestía, ella en seguida le compró un nuevo guardarropa y dejó que ella escogiera su propia ropa de cama y otras decoraciones para su habitación. Incluso hizo que Emmett volviera a pintar las paredes rosas a un color amarillo pálido más adecuado.

Claire agarró mi mano, alejándome ansiosa del vestíbulo. Las líneas en la frente arrugada de Rose se desvanecieron cuando sonrió al ver la felicidad de su hija.

"¡Diviértanse y traten de alejarse de los problemas!" Rose dijo con una carcajada mientras Claire me llevaba a la sala. No tuve tiempo de responder antes de que Rose cerrara suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.

"Déjame adivinar… ¿te gustaría que hoy te leyera de nuevo?" Pregunté con una sonrisa cómplice. Habíamos pasado los últimos días absortas en uno de mis nuevos libros de vampiros. Claire suspiraba, contenta a medida que el libro progresaba, las dos perdidas en el mundo de dos desafortunados enamorados. Claire se parecía un poco a mí; enamorada con la idea de enamorarse.

Claire asintió, dándome una brillante sonrisa. Riéndome entre dientes, caí junto a ella en el sofá y tomé el libro de la mesita de café, hojeándolo hasta que encontré el viejo separador de libros. Pasamos el resto de la mañana perdidas en el libro. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran palabras murmuradas, el tictac del reloj de péndulo, y los suaves y sinceros suspiros de Claire.

Como a la hora del almuerzo le sugerí a Claire que me ayudara a cocinar, a lo que ella aceptó de buena gana. Era como mi pequeña ayudante de chef, siempre feliz de estar a mi lado y darme los ingredientes necesarios para lo que sea que se me antojara. Mi embarazo hacía que se me antojaran las cosas más extrañas, al menos de acuerdo a Edward. Para mí, la comida que se me antojaba eran las favoritas de mi infancia. Compartí mi obsesión de comida con Claire que me ayudó a preparar un almuerzo de sándwiches de bolonia y pepinillos fritos. La casa apestaba a bolonia, mayonesa, mantequilla, queso derretido y pepinillos fritos. Sam literalmente huyó de la casa pellizcándose la nariz con sus dedos. Claire y yo nos encogimos de hombros por su abrupta partida. Tomamos turnos sumergiendo nuestros pepinillos en un tazón lleno de aderezo _ranch_.

"Vamos a limpiar y a ocultar la evidencia de la comida frita, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté a mi pequeña cómplice en un innecesario susurro.

Asintió solemnemente, su rostro pecoso con una máscara de seriedad al bajar del banco y ocultar el tarro de mayonesa al fondo del refrigerador. ¿Quién come sándwiches de queso y bolonia frita sin mayonesa dentro? ¡Yo no!

Después de guardar los condimentos, lavar nuestros platos y ocultar el olor a comida frita bajo media botella de _Febreeze_ , volvimos a la sala tratando de decidir cómo pasar el resto de nuestro día.

"¿Qué te parece un juego de _Monopoly_?" Sugerí, riendo al ver la mueca de fastidio de Claire. Ella odiaba el juego de mesa que aparentemente nunca terminaba.

"¿Quieres jugar póquer otra vez?" Pregunté en voz baja, mirando alrededor en caso de que Sam o Ben volvieran a entrar a la casa sin que lo supiéramos. Le había enseñado a Claire cómo jugar póquer y sacamos dinero a escondidas de la caja fuerte de Edward y apostamos.

Claire rodó los ojos, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus overoles y sacó un fajo gordo de plata. Lo movió de un lado a otro y bostezó fingiendo aburrimiento, con una pequeña sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño al ver a mi pequeña compinche porque una niña _nunca_ debería ganarle regularmente a una adulta en póquer.

"He creado un monstruo," murmuré, recompensada con una sonrisa de mi amiga.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pies moviéndose provocó que las dos nos volviéramos de donde estábamos sentadas en el sofá. Sam y Ben entraron a la habitación hablando bajito, con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el otro. Cuando notaron que Claire y yo los estábamos observando, se enderezaron y nos dieron una sonrisa. De inmediato sospeché de la expresión inocente en sus rostros.

"Bells, Edward llamó y necesita nuestra ayuda en la oficina," explicó Sam, sus ojos castaños suaves y honestos. "Creyó que estarías bien aquí siempre y cuando la reja esté cerrada y se queden dentro de la propiedad."

Mis ojos se abrieron por el _shock_ y luego se entrecerraron inquisitivamente hacia los dos hombres. Edward nunca me había dejado, sin vigilancia, en ningún momento desde que me mudé a su casa. Claire también se quedó mirando dudosa a los hombres antes de verme a los ojos con una mirada de soslayo.

"¿Edward está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?" Pregunté, de pronto, con un frío miedo invadiéndome.

"¡No, no! ¡No es eso!" Me aseguró Sam, levantando sus manos, con las palmas hacia el frente en defensa. "En realidad, Bree es el problema."

"¿Bree? ¿La chica con la que salía Em?"

"Si," Ben habló, pasando los dedos por sus rizos oscuros con nerviosismo. "Está en su oficina haciendo una escena, amenazando con demandar a errr… ya sabes a quién, por atacarla."

Mi mente recordó la noche en que Rose regresó a Memphis de Oklahoma y encontró a Bree sentada junto a Emmett en la mesa del comedor. Esa noche, Rose se enfureció y volcó la silla con Bree aún en ella. Evadí deliberadamente las miradas interrogantes de Claire a mi lado. ¡No podía creer que esa pequeña zorra estuviera amenazando con demandar a Rose! ¡Y pensar que realmente me agradó al principio!

"Oh, uh, de acuerdo. Está bien. Claire y yo estaremos bien solas. Honestamente, no entiendo por qué Edward sigue creyendo que tiene que mantenerme bajo llave." Dije encogiéndome de hombros, preguntándome cómo manejaría Edward la situación con Bree.

"Solo quédate dentro de la propiedad," ordenó Sam, viéndose un poco nervioso. "Le prometí a Edward que te quedarías dentro de la propiedad." Asentí en respuesta y los dos hombres dejaron la habitación. Escuché el bip del sistema de seguridad, alertándome que Sam o Ben lo habían activado al partir. Claire y yo intercambiamos miradas por un largo rato, con un idéntico brillo travieso en nuestros ojos.

"Tengo una idea," susurré con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió en respuesta y asentí, estirando un poco mis adoloridos músculos. Siempre que me sentaba demasiado tiempo mi cuerpo se sentía ligeramente rígido.

"Quédate aquí y volveré en seguida," le ordené. Asintió, su rostro completamente serio, y salí de la sala.

Dirigiéndome a mi recámara, busqué en una caja de cartón que había estado guardada por meses en el armario. Era la caja que mi padre me dio cuando lo vi en Mississippi, el mismo padre que prometió visitarme en cuestión de unas cuantas semanas, pero nunca se presentó. Traté de no demostrar que me había lastimado una vez más, pero Edward cada vez me entendía mejor. Me mencionó que llamara a mi padre un par de veces, pero nunca lo hice. Se necesita de dos para hacer que funcione una relación. Me había tragado mi orgullo y lo busqué primero, ahora le tocaba a él. El esfuerzo por tener una relación con aquellos que amas no debería ser unilateral, y me negaba a suplicarle al hombre que fuera el padre que debía haber sido desde el principio. Me sentí estúpida por perdonarlo tan fácilmente, pero simplemente ese era la clase de persona que era. Nunca guardaba rencor por mucho tiempo contra alguien, porque sabía lo fácil que era cometer errores en la vida. Mi vida estaba llena de errores estúpidos que había cometido.

Cuando mis dedos rozaron con el frío cañón de metal de mi rifle de perdigones, lo agarré y lo sostuve con orgullo. No era uno de esos rifles cursis de color rosa que la mayoría de la gente les compraba a sus niñitas. Ni siquiera estoy segura que hicieran esos rifles rosas cuando era niña. No, este era negro con una culata de madera marrón. La culata estaba descolorida y desgastada por las muchas veces que lo había sostenido contra mi hombro derecho, cerca de mi axila. No estaba segura cuándo fue la última vez que el arma había sido limpiada. Un arma sucia era causa de falta de precisión al dispararle a tu objetivo. Pero después de abrir la recámara y revisar minuciosamente el interior del cañón, me sorprendió encontrar que alguien lo había mantenido bien limpio. Mi padre fue el único que tuvo acceso a esta arma.

Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos al pensar en el hombre de apariencia demacrada que había dejado en Mississippi. ¿Por qué se tomaría el tiempo de limpiar mi juguete de la infancia a través de los años pero se negaba a tener una verdadera relación conmigo? No tenía sentido. No podía entenderlo, tal vez nunca lo haría. Limpiando las lágrimas, agarré el pesado bote de perdigones y una pequeña trampa de metal con blancos que Edward me había comprado hace un tiempo. Cuando vio mi rifle sonrió y me dijo que iba a comprarme algunos perdigones para la maldita cosa. No sabía que estaba pensando en el momento que me compró los perdigones y la pequeña trampa de metal, pero estaba agradecida de que lo hiciera.

Encontré a Claire justo donde la dejé, sentada en el sofá floral mirando el rifle en mis manos con ojos amplios. Tragó saliva audiblemente y no pude evitar que se me escapara de mis labios una risita entre dientes. Asintiendo hacia la puerta trasera comencé a caminar por el piso de mármol, con el sonido de pequeños tenis raspados siguiéndome de cerca. Después de desactivar el sistema de seguridad, atravesé el enorme patio y bajé los escalones, con Claire a mi lado. Sus ojos permanecieron en el rifle y vi por la esquina de mi ojo como lo miraba asombrada. Estaba intrigada. No podía culparla. Caminamos hacia un área con césped frente a unos grandes árboles en el patio trasero. Tomé una silla de donde estaba cerca de la piscina y la coloqué en el área de césped, colocando la trampa sobre ella. Saqué los blancos de papel de la caja en la que venía la trampa y los coloqué en ella. Uniéndome a Claire donde estaba parada a unos metros de distancia todavía como una estatua, me puse de cuclillas, el peso de mi abdomen hinchado provocando que gruñera incómoda.

"Este es un rifle de perdigones, Claire," le dije en voz baja, mirando a sus grandes ojos azules. "Voy a mostrarte cómo sostenerlo, cómo apuntar, y cómo disparar con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió rápidamente, sus ojos brillando con anticipación. Me tomé mi tiempo demostrando cómo cargar el arma con los pequeños perdigones, cómo mirar a través del cañón, la mira, y apuntar en el blanco. Claire sujetó el arma con firmeza en sus manos, el cañón del arma pegado a su mejilla derecha. Sus dedos estaban temblorosos, así que le sugerí en voz baja que tomara unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios. Claire asintió e hizo lo que le dije, respirando hondo y de forma entrecortada. Su nerviosismo era palpable. Fluía de su pequeño cuerpo mientras temblaba. Le recordé que apretara suavemente del gatillo, que no tirara de él con firmeza. Después que se quedara ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad, tiró del gatillo. Un suave estallido escapó del arma y ella dejó salir un chillido involuntario. Me eché a reír y en seguida sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

"Está bien, osita Claire," le aseguré, palmeando la parte superior de su cabeza. "Me tomó una eternidad acostumbrarme al sonido de una verdadera arma disparando. Una vez que te acostumbres, el sonido te emocionará en vez de asustarte."

La niñita se me quedó mirando con ojos redondos, al parecer ignorando que alguna vez había disparado un arma de verdad. Le di una sonrisa y le indiqué que continuara practicando. Falló una y otra vez, pero había una fiera determinación en sus ojos que me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Claire no se detendría hasta que le diera a ese blanco. Me acerqué a una silla que estaba próxima y la observé en silencio mientras disparaba una y otra vez. El sol de Tennessee estaba sobre nosotros, provocando que mi piel sudara ligeramente y que mi ropa se pegara incómodamente a mi cuerpo. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del sol, feliz que el verano hubiese llegado. El sonido de pájaros cantando y el rifle disparando constantemente me arrulló hasta quedarme dormida. Finalmente hubo una pausa y mis párpados se abrieron. Claire estaba parada sosteniendo el arma en el aire con una expresión expectante en su rostro.

"Te mostré cómo cargarla. Así que, cárgala," le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Se veía un poquitín asustada, pero yo no estaba preocupada. Era una niñita observadora y meticulosa con todo lo que hacía, casi hasta el punto del TOC. Claire se acercó al bote de perdigones y con cuidado cargó el rifle exactamente cómo le mostré. Después de una enorme sonrisa, volvió a donde había estado parada, el brillante césped verde aplastado con la forma de sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. Claire era innata. Solo le tomaría algo de tiempo darle realmente al blanco, pero una vez que lo hiciera sería imparable.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos por un buen tiempo hasta que escuché el sonido de un perdigón golpeando metal. Mis ojos se abrieron y observé con una sonrisa divertida como Claire miraba inmóvil a la trampa por un largo rato. Se volvió hacia mí lentamente con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y vitoreé, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre. Poniéndome de pie, me acerqué a la trampa con ella a mi lado y examinamos el blanco.

"Claire, quiero que le des a este blanco justo en el centro, ¿entiendes?" Pregunté, señalando al círculo rojo en medio del blanco. Había un agujero diminuto donde le había dado al extremo izquierdo. "No te detengas hasta que le des al círculo rojo, ¿de acuerdo?" Mi voz era firme y la miré con seriedad. Ella asintió solemnemente, viéndose un poco temerosa de lo que supuse fue una total cara de mamá que le estaba dando. Volví a la silla y vi cómo disparaba el rifle una y otra vez, con su rostro contraído con severidad al mirar por el cañón del arma.

Mientras Claire continuaba disparando noté que los pájaros dejaron de cantar y el parloteo de las ardillas cesó. Los animales se quedan en silencio cuando el peligro está cerca y de algún modo podía sentir su ansiedad en el cálido aire de verano. Mi piel se erizó y me levanté vacilante, mirando alrededor del patio y hacia los altos muros de piedra que nos rodeaban en la propiedad. Todo estaba bien. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían suavemente con la constante brisa húmeda. El olor de alguien cerca haciendo una parrillada flotaba sobre los muros altos. Sin prestarle atención a la extraña sensación me volví a sentar, concentrándome en la niñita que había llegado a reconocer como una sobrina adoptiva. Sería mi sobrina algún día. Emmett ya había elegido el anillo de compromiso de Rose y seguía trabajando en el club, incluso tomando un segundo trabajo en un gimnasio local para ganar el dinero suficiente para comprar esa cosa ostentosa. Le dije que a Rose no le importaría si le compraba un anillo sencillo o incluso una banda de oro, pero afirmó que su mujer tenía gustos costosos y él no deseaba nada más que hacerla feliz. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que ya lo había hecho.

Claire comenzó a frustrarse. Le daba al blanco, pero nunca al centro. Podía escucharla bufando y gimiendo por la decepción. Poniéndome de pie sobre dos piernas inestables bajo el peso de mis gemelas retorciéndose, me acerqué a dónde estaba. Claire bajó ligeramente el arma, mirándome con ojos llorosos.

"Claire, ¿puedo darte un consejo?" Pregunté con voz baja, agachándome para quedar a su nivel, cara a cara. Asintió despacio, limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

"Cuando apuntes a un blanco, pon todo en esa arma," le dije. Su rostro se retorció por la confusión al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa comprensiva. "Cosas malas te ocurrieron en el pasado, ¿no es así, cariño? ¿Es por eso que no puedes hablar?" Claire agachó su cabeza y asintió despacio. Estiré mi mano y levanté su barbilla.

"Nunca agaches la cabeza avergonzada, ¿me escuchas? Quiero que lo pongas en esa arma. Lo que sea que te haya ocurrido en el pasado, ponlo en esa arma. Si te sientes enojada, triste y resentida, ponlo en el arma, utilízalo para tu ventaja. Ponlo en el arma, osita Claire, y todas las veces le darás al blanco, ¿está bien?" Claire seguía viéndose un poco triste y confundida, pero asintió de acuerdo.

En vez de regresar a la silla me senté en el césped a un lado de Claire. Ella miró por el cañón del arma, con sus piernas separadas, su ojo izquierdo cerrado y el derecho entrecerrado. Había una expresión de enojo, pero un tanto reflexiva en su rostro al quedarse ahí varios minutos, sin moverse. De pronto, apretó el gatillo y el perdigón dejó el rifle, estrellándose directamente en el centro. Claire bajó el arma lentamente desde su mejilla, con su boca abierta y sus ojos amplios por la incredulidad. Se volvió para mirarme y le levanté una ceja.

"Sabía que podías hacerlo," le dije encogiéndome de hombros como si nada, contrario a la emoción que realmente estaba sintiendo muy dentro de mí. Una lenta sonrisa cómplice cruzó su rostro y levantó el arma, disparando de nuevo. Siguió dándole al centro una y otra vez, haciendo jirones el papel con los perdigones de metal.

Cambié los blancos de papel varias veces. Claire era innata, justo como lo esperaba. El sol comenzó a caer en el cielo y mi estómago me recordó que pronto sería la hora de la cena. Otra idea se me ocurrió y solté el nombre de algo que no había comido en mucho tiempo, no desde que Jasper y yo éramos niños.

"¡ _Dumplings_ de ardilla!" Dije abruptamente, provocando que mi pequeña amiga como una estatua diera un salto y dejara escapar un chillido. Me frunció el ceño en confusión y me eché a reír. "¡Vamos a matar unas ardillas! ¡Tengo ganas de _dumplings_ de ardilla!" La expresión de horror en el rostro de Claire me hizo estallar en histéricas carcajadas. Al parecer nunca había experimentado la genialidad de los _dumplings_ de ardilla.

"Otro día te enseñaré cómo dispararle a las ardillas," le dije, tomando el rifle de sus manos. "Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Edward venga a casa. Tal vez deberíamos mantener en secreto tu práctica de tiro, ¿de acuerdo? No le pregunté a tu mamá y probablemente se enojaría si supiera que te dejé que disparar un arma, incluso si es solo mi viejo y jodido rifle de perdigones."

Claire me miró molesta por la descripción que di de mi arma, pero asintió con aire pensativo, siguiéndome a donde me paré cerca de unos árboles. Levantado el arma a un costado de mi rostro, le apunté a una ardilla que estaba en una rama de un grueso árbol de roble. La derribé fácilmente, la bala le dio directamente en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo con un suave ruido sordo, pero no le presté atención. Seguí disparándole a ardilla tras ardilla en sucesión hasta que quedé satisfecha que eran suficientes para hacer una gran cacerola de _dumplings_ de ardilla. Claire me siguió con una expresión de puro horror en su rostro cuando agarré cada una por su pequeña cola peluda, gruñendo cuando tenía que pararme para recogerlas.

"No las mato por diversión, Claire," le dije al dirigirnos hacia el garaje. Podía escuchar la ruidosa camioneta de Emmett deteniéndose en la entrada. "Cuando matas algo es con un propósito. El propósito de matar estos animales es para darle de cenar a mi familia. No es un juego. Siempre recuerda eso, ¿está bien, cariño?" Ella asintió de manera solemne, tratando de ocultar el asco de sus pequeños rasgos. Nos encontramos con Emmett en la entrada y gritó de alegría cuando vio lo que tenía en las manos.

"¿ _Dumplings_ de ardilla?" Preguntó, sus ojos brillando por la emoción. Todavía traía puesta la ajustada camiseta negra requerida para los empleados del gimnasio donde trabajaba durante el día. "No he comido tus _dumplings_ de ardilla hace siglos." Su rostro con hoyuelos estaba sonriendo.

"Puedes comer, si las limpias para mí," le ofrecí, tendiéndole las ardillas muertas para que las agarrara. "Tengo un montón aquí para ti." Frunció el ceño y me entrecerró los ojos, los hoyuelos desapareciendo momentáneamente de su rostro.

"Sabes que cuando matas algo tienes que limpiarlo," gruñó descontento, estirando su mano y tomando las ardillas de mis manos por sus colas.

"Me asquea un poco arrancar la piel de animales muertos ahora que estoy embarazada," le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando para sí mismo y alejándose. Le di a Claire una sonrisa malvada, notando el ligero tono verde en su rostro. Supongo que el comentario sobre arrancar la piel de ardillas muertas le afectó un poco.

"Vamos a entrar y hacer la masa de los _dumplings_ ," sugerí. Me dio una sonrisa vacilante y me siguió dentro. Pasamos el resto de la tarde preparando los _dumplings,_ horneando panecillos con mantequilla y cocinando la carne de ardilla que Emmett me trajo resentido varios minutos después que lo dejé afuera.

Edward llegó a casa justo cuando Rose llegó. Invité a Rose a cenar con nosotros y aceptó prontamente, el olor a _dumplings_ calientes atrayendo a todos al comedor. Todos comimos en la mesa del comedor. Todos además de Claire, Emmett y yo tenían la impresión que Claire y yo habíamos preparado _dumplings_ de _pato_. No estaba segura si Edward o Rose habían alguna vez comido ardilla. Eran del sur, pero vivieron en la ciudad toda su vida. Dudaba que Edward Cullen se hubiera sentado a comer ardillas antes que yo llegara. Los tres nos sonreímos el uno al otro mientras Rose y Edward se servían un segundo plato. Claire incluso se rio entre dientes bajo su aliento unas cuantas veces sobre todo al escuchar y ver a Emmett gimiendo al limpiar su plato de _dumplings_ con un panecillo de mantequilla recién horneado hecho por la mismísima Claire. Se estaba convirtiendo en una muy buena cocinera.

Fue durante mi tercer plato de _dumplings_ cuando la cosa más extraña ocurrió. Sentí que algo se reventó en mi interior lo que provocó que pausara entre mordidas. Una calidez fluyó por debajo de mí y jadeé, dejando caer mi tenedor en el plato y alejando mi silla ligeramente de la mesa. Claire, que estaba sentada a mi derecha, se quedó mirando al líquido claro que fluía por debajo, dejando una mancha de humedad en la tela de mis elásticos pantalones de maternidad.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" Edward preguntó, con sus cejas fruncidas en confusión al ver mi rostro pálido.

Abrí mi boca pero nada salió. ¡Mi fuente se rompió! Todavía me faltaban un par de semanas antes de que programaran mi cesárea, pero la doctora nos advirtió que los gemelos algunas veces nacían antes de tiempo. Mi boca continuó abriéndose y cerrándose, abriéndose y cerrándose mientras todos menos Claire se me quedaban mirando como si me hubiese vuelto loca. El miedo se apoderó de mí al pensar en dar a luz. Era algo que simultáneamente anticipaba y temía. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión cuando me volví hacia Claire, la única persona en la mesa que parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Le había explicado el proceso del nacimiento durante uno de nuestros relajados días de verano, riendo cuando me dio una mueca de disgusto. La mueca de disgusto había desaparecido. Mientras Claire miraba a mi rostro asustado, mi boca abierta sin palabras y el temblor de mis manos, una expresión decidida cruzó su rostro. Valientemente se puso de pie, empujando su silla hacia atrás y mirando el rostro estupefacto de aquellos sentados a la mesa, devolviéndole la mirada.

"Se acaba de romper la fuente de Bella," dijo con voz clara y fuerte, mirando intensamente a los ojos de su madre. "Necesita ir al hospital, mamá."

Rose asintió, cubriendo su boca con la mano para contener el sollozo de felicidad que amenazaba con escapar tras escuchar a su hija no solo hablar, sino también llamarla 'mamá'. Edward empezó a gritar nervioso, levantándose de un salto de la mesa y volcando su silla en el proceso. Salió disparado de la habitación y regresó con una enorme bolsa llena que había empacado en caso de que tuviera que irme antes al hospital. Agarré la mano de Claire con fuerza, finalmente encontrando mi voz. Besé su mejilla y le susurré al oído lo mucho que la amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Me asintió en respuesta con timidez, pero no dijo nada más. Emmett la cargó, felicitándola porque finalmente habló al mismo tiempo que plantaba un beso húmedo en su mejilla. Ella se lo limpió, pero le sonrió con alegría a su futuro padre.

"Los seguiremos al hospital," dijo Rose, luchando por ocultar las lágrimas que saturaban sus ojos. "Llamaré a Carlisle, a Esme, a Alice, a Carmen y a Tia. Estoy segura que Alice le llamará a Jasper."

"¡Vámonos!" Gritó Edward al salir corriendo de la casa con mi bolsa detrás. Yo seguía sentada en la mesa del comedor. Rodando mis ojos, permití que Emmett me ayudara a levantarme y me acompañó a la recámara. Se quedó afuera mientras me tomaba mi tiempo aseándome y poniéndome unos pantalones limpios. Cuando me uní a él en el pasillo su rostro estaba rojo por la risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunté con una sonrisa confundida.

"Edward," resopló. "Se subió al coche y te dejó aquí. Aunque ya volvió. ¿Cómo es que alguien olvida llevarse a su prometida embarazada al hospital cuando se rompe su fuente?"

"Déjalo en paz," me eché a reír, imaginando a Edward saliendo a toda velocidad por el camino de entrada, dejándome. "Ha estado nervioso todo el tiempo que he estado embarazada."

Emmett se rio entre dientes y me acompañó afuera hacia la luz tenue del anochecer. Los grillos estaban cantando ruidosamente bajo la luz de la luna. Edward estaba cerca del coche, mirándome con timidez al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por su cabello rebelde. Vi a Rose sentada en el lado del pasajero de la camioneta de Emmett, y el pequeño rostro pecoso de Claire asomándose ansiosa por encima de su hombro al verme acercarme a donde estaba Edward.

"¿Olvidaste algo?" Me eché a reír al ver su rostro tornarse a un brillante tono de rojo, algo que pocas veces ocurría. Me atrajo delicadamente a sus brazos mientras Emmett se dirigía a su camioneta riéndose entre dientes. Edward dejó un beso en mi frente y yo inhalé su cálido aroma especiado.

"¿Está listo para conocer a nuestras hijas, señor Cullen?" Le pregunté en voz baja, recargándome en sus brazos y mirando a sus ojos verdes pino. Estaban cubiertos de ilusión y preocupación. Levantando mi mano, acaricié su mejilla y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy listo para que al fin nuestra familia esté completa," respondió, atrayéndome nuevamente a su pecho y besando mi frente una vez más.

Nos fuimos momentos después, con la mano grande de Edward ligeramente sudorosa sujetando firmemente la mía mucho más pequeña y temblorosa. El coche avanzó por las calles oscuras de Tennessee al dirigirnos al hospital; al dirigirnos hacia nuestro futuro.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin vienen las gemelas! ¡Y habló Claire! Tuvo que pasar algo así para que se armara de valor y ayudara a su amiga Bella. Sin duda ha sido una gran ayuda para Claire su amistad con Bella, ella la entiende como nadie más. Aunque también le ha enseñado otras cosas que si Rose supiera se volvería loca jajajaja. Como el póquer apostando y el disparar un arma, aunque sea una de perdigones. Aún quedan algunas cosas por aclarar de esta historia pero este es el último capítulo, el próximo será el epílogo y le decimos adiós a esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y por supuesto, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos animan a seguir dedicando tiempo para su diversión. Y con ellos, mantienen vivo el fandom, no lo olviden :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, paupau1, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Amy Lee Figueroa, freedom2604, Bertlin, kaja0507, bealnum, Laliscg, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Esal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, asturabril, CeCiegarcia, Tecupi, Gra, Maryluna, jupy, Yoliki, Vrigny, Katie D.B, PRISOL, tokita1796, andreasotoseneca, DaemonDmerlicht, Lore, Adriu, saraipineda44, BereB, AnnieOR, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, May Cullen M, Salve-el-atun, lagie, Tata XOXO, nydiac10, maria, Pili, injoa, Say's, Melany, Lady Grigori, Manligrez, glow0718, seelie lune, maries24, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, MariePrewettMellark, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo.**_


	35. Epílogo

Como de costumbre, no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad :P Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la genial **Hoodfabolous** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias como siempre a mi leal compañera, Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo por seguir apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar mi ortografía ;)**_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Incluso al caer y salir de la inconsciencia inducida por la medicación para el dolor, escuché las voces amortiguadas de dos de las mejores amigas que una chica podía tener.

"¡Va a dejarme entrar en esa habitación ahora!" Siseó Tia, su voz sonando amortiguada. Alguien gimió a mi derecha y escuché el sonido de tela moviéndose.

"Señorita, va a tener que calmarse," una voz murmurada la reprendió. "¡Ahora, ya se lo dije una vez, nadie más que familia tiene permitido entrar en esa habitación! Si no se van voy a llamar a seguridad."

"¿Me va a decir que va a echarme del maldito hospital de mujeres solo porque quiero ver a mi amiga?" Tia preguntó con voz chillona. "¡Esto es propiedad pública!" Escuché a Carmen en alguna parte cerca murmurando bajo su aliento, tratando de calmar a nuestra enojada amiga.

"¡No, no la echo porque esté visitando a su amiga, la echo porque está levantando la voz y molestando a mis pacientes! Puede visitar a la señora Cullen cuando sea trasladada a una habitación privada. En este momento es solo familia."

"¿Solo _familia_? ¿Señora _Cullen_? ¡Quiero que sepa que ella ni siquiera se ha casado con ese bastardo! Su nombre es Bella _Swan_ , no jodida _señora Cullen_. ¡Él no es familiar de ella! ¡Si me echa, será mejor que lo eche a él también!"

"Bueno, tengo en mis registros que su nombre es Isabella Cullen. Incluso si no está casada, el señor Cullen es el padre de sus hijas y eso lo convierte en familia," la enfermera argumentó.

" _Presuntamente_ ," gruñó Tia, lo bastante fuerte para que yo lo escuchara. "Se _presume_ que él es el padre."

Suspiré pesadamente y una maldición murmurada a mi derecha me hizo luchar por abrir mis párpados. Cuando finalmente los abrí, giré mi cabeza y miré a los suaves y gentiles ojos verdes del hombre sentado a la derecha de mi cama de hospital.

"Hola, cariño," susurró, estirando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero probablemente se parecía más a una mueca. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por la cesárea que tuve hace unas horas.

"¿Dónde están las bebés?" Pregunté, levantándome en pánico, haciendo una ligera mueca por el dolor.

De algún modo el medicamento me atontó y me había quedado dormida. Aun así, nunca olvidaría los dos pequeños rostros angelicales de mis hijas al sostenerlas en mis brazos antes de que se las llevaran al cunero.

"La doctora dijo que tenían que revisar la glucosa en su sangre, darles un poco de ungüento para los ojos y algunas otras cosas de las que no sé nada," dijo con una risita. "Solo cosas de rutina. Mis padres están en la sala de espera con todos los demás… bueno, todos excepto Tia y Carmen, supongo. Han estado afuera de esa puerta por treinta minutos tratando de entrar."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a la enfermera que las dejara entrar?" Pregunté, mis cejas fruncidas por la confusión.

Me dio una sonrisa tonta y susurró, "Porque es jodidamente entretenido escuchar a Tia enojada."

Rodé los ojos pero no pude contener la risita que se escapó de mis labios. Se escuchó un forcejeo y fuertes voces al otro lado de la puerta antes que finalmente se quedara en silencio. Edward soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que yo sacudía la cabeza en vergüenza por la forma en que le encantaba meterse con Tia. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y una enfermera de cabello gris con uniforme blanco y con el rostro enrojecido metió la cabeza por la puerta ligeramente abierta.

"¿Estamos listos para salir de aquí? Sé que mucha gente está ansiosa por verla," la mujer gorjeó con un fingido tono de voz amigable. Se escuchó exactamente como la voz de la mujer discutiendo con Tia.

"Sí, señora. Creo que ya estamos listos para salir de la sala de partos y pasar a una habitación privada," dijo Edward, sus ojos centellando alegremente y le dio a la mujer una dulce sonrisa.

"Bien, estupendo. Solo denme un minuto para llamar a la doctora y los llevaré a una habitación privada," dijo, dándole a Edward una _sexy_ sonrisa de abuela que me hizo estremecer. La mujer pasaba de los sesenta y me recordó a Paula Deen **(1)**. ¿Por qué las mujeres mayores le coqueteaban a Edward? La enfermera dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y las mujeres mayores?" Pregunté, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta y agarró un vaso desechable de agua, prácticamente forzándome a beberla.

"Necesitas beber para mantenerte hidratada," me dijo, la chispa de felicidad en sus ojos desapareció al mirarme de forma obstinada. "Eso dijo la doctora." Entrecerrando mis ojos, tomé el agua de su mano y la bebí con una pajilla, deliberadamente bebiéndomela toda.

"Pensé que dejarías de monitorear mi comida y fluidos una vez que nacieran las gemelas," murmuré con indignación, dándole el vaso vacío. Me sonrió con suficiencia, tomando el vaso de mis manos y dejando un beso en mi mejilla mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, nena," susurró, agarrando mi mano con la suya. Sus ojos no expresaban nada más que preocupación e interés. La testarudez y la ira se esfumaron cuando miré profundamente a sus ojos. Sus dedos acariciando en círculos mi palma.

De nuevo, fuimos interrumpidos por la enfermera de cabello gris que empujó mi cama a través de los pasillos de la parte trasera del hospital de mujeres con Edward siguiéndonos. Llegamos a una gran habitación privada, que ya estaba a reventar con flores y globos. Edward le pidió a la enfermera que trajera a las gemelas y a sus padres. La enfermera aceptó, batiéndole sus pestañas al irse.

Una enfermera diferente trajo a las gemelas a la habitación justo unos momentos después. Estaban envueltas en delgadas mantas similares en blanco, rosa y azul cielo. Descansaban silenciosamente en sus cunas, su piel ligeramente rosada y sus cabezas cubiertas con gorritos de crochet color rosa que sospechaba Esme había hecho. Sonreí al pensarlo.

Esme y Carlisle prácticamente irrumpieron en la habitación solo minutos después. Esme echó a la enfermera, fulminándola con la mirada cuando ella le ofreció darle una de las gemelas. Esme se asomó a una cuna y luego a la otra, viéndose hermosa en su traje color crema y zapatos de tacón a juego. Cómo se veía tan arreglada a mitad de la noche, no lo entendía. Finalmente cogió a una de las gemelas, acunándola con cuidado en sus brazos mientras Edward le ofrecía su asiento.

"Ella es la señorita Jasmine Harper Cullen," dijo Esme con voz suave, al examinar el brazalete de identificación en el diminuto tobillo de Harper.

Esme miró a su nieta con una encantadora y frágil expresión en su rostro, y me pregunté qué estaba pasando por su mente. Me pregunté si pensaba en el bebé que perdió hace tantos años.

"Entonces, esa de ahí debe ser la señorita Carlie," dijo Carlisle con voz tersa, dando un paso hacia la cuna donde Carlie descansaba tranquilamente. Traía puesto un elegante traje azul marino, pero estaba arrugado y su cabello rubio normalmente perfecto estaba algo despeinado. Sonreí porque me recordó a Edward.

Carlisle me sorprendió al estirar sus brazos y tomar a mi hija con seguridad en sus manos, para luego acunarla en su brazo izquierdo. Carlisle se sentó en una de las sillas florales, su cuerpo meciéndose un poco al mismo tiempo que le susurraba a la bebita. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. De pronto eché de menos a mi padre.

Esme notó la forma nostálgica en la que miraba a su esposo y a mi hija, y sugirió que los hombres fueran por algo de café mientras ella me ayudaba a amamantar a Carlie que de pronto se puso inquieta. Edward tomó a Carlie con cuidado de los brazos de su padre y no pude contener la sonrisa que iluminó mi rostro. Recordé un tiempo cuando Edward estaba aterrado de cargar a Eric en mi departamento, asustado que de algún modo fuera a romperlo. Edward sostenía a nuestra hija en sus brazos con seguridad, agachándose y ofreciéndomela a mí. Tomé a Carlie y le di a Edward un pequeño beso en la comisura de su boca antes de que él y Carlisle salieran de la habitación, conversando en voz baja y sonriéndose orgullosos el uno al otro.

"¿Debería llamar a la enfermera para que me ayude?" Pregunté con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que amamantaría a una de las gemelas y, aunque la enfermera de lactancia me había explicado el proceso con detalle, también me dijo que la llamara cuando las gemelas estuvieran listas para alimentarse.

"No, yo te ayudaré, cariño. Amamanté a mis tres hijos," dijo orgullosa.

Esme volvió a acostar a Harper que seguía dormida en su cuna y pasó los siguientes minutos mostrándome cómo amamantar a Carlie. Fue extraño e incómodo al principio, pero finalmente me acostumbré. Estaba un poco avergonzada que la madre de Edward viera mi pecho desnudo, pero fue muy profesional al respecto e incluso me mostró cómo sostener la delgada manta para protegerme de ojos curiosos y sinuosos.

"¿Estás pensando en tus padres, Bella?" Esme preguntó en voz baja mientras yo miraba asombrada a la pequeña bebé en mis brazos.

"Sí," susurré, recordando lo que pensé cuando vi a Esme y Carlisle cargando a mis hijas. Lo mucho que deseé que mi padre estuviera aquí… y también mi madre.

"Bella, sé que Carlisle y yo nunca podremos ocupar el lugar de tus padres, pero sabes que te amamos como si fueras nuestra, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, estirando su mano y apretando la mía. Asentí, pero nunca levanté la vista del rostro contento de Carlie mientras seguía chupando.

"Lo sé, Esme. Es solo que es difícil saber que mi padre podría ser parte de mi vida, pero elige no serlo. Mi madre tomó su decisión hace mucho tiempo cuando se quitó la vida. No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer al respecto ahora. Pero mi padre sigue con vida y me aseguró hace solo unos meses que era un hombre diferente. ¿Pero dónde está? Nunca vino a visitarme como prometió. No voy a llamarlo, eso es seguro."

"Lo siento, cielo. Solo quiero que sepas que Carlisle y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ti," susurró con ternura, acariciando mi mano. "Y Edward pasará el resto de su vida cuidando de ti y tus hijas. Te ama _muchísimo_." Asentí y traté de ocultar mis lágrimas, pero no funcionó. Ella buscó por la habitación hasta que encontró una caja de pañuelos que me ofreció. Limpié mi rostro con mi mano libre y le di una sonrisa acuosa.

"Gracias," susurró, mirándome a los ojos en lo que solo podría describir como admiración.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, arrugando mi frente en confusión.

"Por darme dos hermosas nietas, por salvar a mi hija esa noche en la tienda, por hacer feliz a mi hijo por primera vez en su vida. Gracias, Bella, por todo lo que has hecho," dijo, echándose a llorar en suaves sollozos.

Eso a su vez me hizo sollozar y cuando Edward y Carlisle regresaron a la habitación Carlie estaba descansando contenta en su cama, su pancita llena de leche, y Esme y yo nos aferrábamos a la otra como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, sorbiéndonos la nariz en mi cama de hospital.

"Uh, que incóóóóómodo," escuché que se quejó una voz conocida. Esme y yo nos separamos y sonreí al ver a mi tontarrón hermano que estaba parado incómodamente detrás de Edward y Carlisle.

"Si no les importa, controlen sus hormonas por unos minutos. Hay unos amigos aquí que quieren verte," dijo, finalmente esbozando una sonrisa. Se veía como un tonto con una camiseta azul que decía 'El tío más genial del mundo'.

Rose, Alice, Tia, Carmen, Angie y Claire se acercaron detrás de ellos, asomándose ansiosas alrededor de los hombres hacia las dos cunas. La habitación de pronto se sintió atestada mientras todos parloteaban y les hacían cariñitos a las dos bebés que dormían. Por alguna razón Tia y Carmen traían puestos uniformes de color verde brillante, las piernas del uniforme tan largas en sus pequeños cuerpos que la orilla la habían doblado varias veces.

"¿Por qué traen puestos esos uniformes?" Pregunté, mirándolas en confusión. Las dos chicas se dieron una mirada furtiva. Tia rodó los ojos y Carmen estalló en carcajadas.

"Era el plan B," explicó Carmen, al mismo tiempo que Tia bufó junto a ella. "La idea de Tia… que no funcionó, obviamente. Robamos unos uniformes y tratamos de mezclarnos. Seguridad trató de sacarnos de las instalaciones después que esa enfermera viejita nos encontrara escondiéndonos junto a una máquina expendedora. Afortunadamente, Edward y el señor Cullen los vieron arrastrándonos afuera y los detuvieron."

Sentía como si mi rostro fuera a partirse en dos por la sonrisa en mi rostro al pensar en la locura de mis dos amigas, eso hasta que vi a mi pequeña osita Claire de pie en la esquina de la habitación. Su rostro era una máscara de tristeza mientras sus ojos veían a las dos bebés dormidas.

"Oigan, ¿les importaría darnos un minuto a mi osita Claire y a mí?" Hablé, interrumpiendo momentáneamente el balbuceo de todos.

Todos le echaron un vistazo a Claire, que agachó la cabeza al escuchar mi voz. Después de darse entre ellos miradas de complicidad, todos salieron en silencio.

Edward besó mi mejilla y me dijo que me amaba, mirando a mis ojos con intensidad. Atravesó la habitación, sus ojos posándose en nuestras hijas por un momento antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

"Ven aquí, osita Claire," le dije en voz baja, palmeando la cama junto a mí.

Cruzó la habitación titubeante, dándole a las gemelas una mirada cautelosa. Una vez que llegó a la cama subió a mi lado, cuidadosa con sus movimientos. Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su cabello color rubio fresa.

"Sabes que siempre serás mi chica, ¿verdad?" Le susurré. Elevó sus ojos, mirándome dudosa.

"Es cierto. Siempre serás mi chica," le aseguré con voz firme. "Te amo como si fueras mía. Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad… lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Sacudió su cabeza confundida, con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, estas niñas pensarán en ti como su genial prima mayor," le expliqué, viendo como sus ojos se abrían y se disparaban hacia las cunas. "Siempre te admirarán, así como yo siempre admiré a Jasper. Te amarán incondicionalmente y sé que tú también las amarás."

Claire jugaba con la orilla de la delgada manta bajo la que yacía. No creía que hablaría. Acababa de escucharla por primera vez unas horas antes. Casi me caí de la cama cuando empezó a hablar abiertamente.

"¿No me olvidarás?" Preguntó con un suave susurro, su voz baja y delicada. Se formaron lágrimas en mis ojos tan solo de pensar en olvidar _alguna vez_ a mi pequeña cómplice.

"No, Claire. Como te dije antes, eres mi chica. Te amo muchísimo. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella," respondí, limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro. Ella se giró cuando moví mi brazo, viendo cuando me sorbía la nariz y limpiaba mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

"No llores, Tiíta Bella. Te amo," susurró, levantando su mano para atrapar la última lágrima que de algún modo se me había escapado.

"También te amo, pequeña. Por siempre y para siempre," le dije, dejando un beso en la cima de su cabeza. Me sonrió contenta, cerró sus ojos y finalmente se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

* * *

Eran los primeros días de septiembre y hacía calor. El sol de Tennessee golpeaba a un hombre sentado en una banca en un parque cerca de un antiguo roble _blackjack_. El calor lo hizo sentir incómodo, sobre todo porque llevaba puesta una camisa con manga larga y _jeans._ Hojeó el periódico Daily News de Memphis buscando la sección de deportes, viendo a través de sus gafas oscuras, su gorra oscura inclinada sobre su cabeza. Al hojear las páginas en blanco y negro del periódico, vio a una familia joven a unas yardas de distancia.

El joven que observaba era alto con una figura ligeramente atlética. Estaba vestido de forma casual con pantalones de vestir una camisa blanca de manga larga que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello era del color del fuego, tornándose más rojo que el bronce durante el verano. Sujetaba una manta en sus manos y el hombre en la banca vio como la extendía en el césped bajo las ramas bajas de un árbol de sombra.

Una mujer hermosa con cabello del color de la caoba sonrió y rio por algo que él dijo mientras empujaba una carriola doble hacia un lado de la manta. La joven pareja abrió una canasta de mimbre que estaba cerca, y el hombre vio como ella le servía a su novio un plato de buena comida sureña preparada en casa. El hombre sonrió agradecido y la pareja comía en silencio, mirando ocasionalmente a los bebés que dormían tranquilamente en la carriola doble. De vez en cuando la joven miraba con coquetería a su novio a través de sus largas y gruesas pestañas, soltando unas risitas cuando le susurraba al oído; con una sonrisa engreída en su guapo y esculpido rostro.

Otras dos parejas y una niña con no más de diez años se unieron a la pareja, sujetando sus propias canastas de picnic. Uno de los hombres era grande y fornido, pero tenía una sonrisa gentil en su rostro con hoyuelos. Una mujer hermosa con la apariencia de supermodelo estaba a su lado, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de él y otro descansando en los hombros de la niña a su lado. El cabello de la mujer hermosa brillaba bajo la luz del sol, emitiendo un resplandor parecido a una aureola alrededor de su cabeza. La niña a su lado era delgada y pequeña con una trenza color rubio fresa que caía por su espalda. Su rostro estaba salpicado de pecas y le sonrió alegremente a la pareja sentada en la manta, con su boca y sus brazos moviéndose frenéticamente.

El hombre en la banca entrecerró sus ojos al mirar a la otra pareja. El joven al que miraba furioso tenía cabello rubio en rizos desordenados y ojos de un azul intenso. Tenía una perezosa sonrisa en su rostro… su sonrisa distintiva durante los últimos años. Traía puesta una camiseta azul cielo y unos _jeans_ deslavados. Una chica como un duendecillo con corto cabello negro estaba frente a él, apoyada en él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella levantó su cabeza, mirándolo hacia atrás y tuvieron un momento sin palabras que hizo que el hombre en la banca sintiera asco. No había nadie que el hombre en la banca odiara más que a Jasper Swan, salvo tal vez a Edward Cullen.

Al parecer era el cumpleaños de la niñita. Mientras las parejas extendían más mantas en el césped fresco, la rubia de buen cuerpo abrió un contenedor de plástico grande que contenía un pastel de chocolate hecho en casa. Colocó velitas de colores estratégicamente en la cima del pastel y Jasper encendió cada una de ellas con un encendedor plateado. Todos rieron, aplaudieron y le cantaron la canción de cumpleaños a la niñita que les sonrió a todos alegremente. Sopló las velas y cerró sus párpados, pidiendo un deseo en silencio. El hombre se rio entre dientes ya que estaba seguro que ella no había pedido el deseo que necesitaba pedir.

La familia finalmente abandonó sus rebanadas de pastel de cumpleaños y tomaron turnos pasándose a las gemelas. El sol del verano brillaba sobre sus cabezas y su cabello color bronce prácticamente brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron cuando vio al objeto de su afecto, la única persona que había amado en toda su vida de adulto, acercarse a su prometido y permitirle que la pusiera en sus brazos. Todavía estaba torneada por el peso que ganó con las bebés y el hombre esperaba que perdiera los kilos demás por su embarazo. No se veía bien sin sus brazos y piernas delgadas que, incluso con su corta estatura, parecían seguir por kilómetros. Le gruñó a la pareja en desagrado, una ira al rojo vivo hirviendo en su interior. La chica era suya. Siempre había sido suya, desde que tenía diez años. Ella era todo lo que él había soñado, pero que ella no se permitía ser. _Eso cambiará pronto_ , pensó, con una sonrisa malvada extendiéndose en su rostro. _Si las cosas van de acuerdo a mis planes._

 _Ah, sí_ , pensó. _Edward, Jasper, Emmett, y Carlisle Cullen… todos ellos pagarán muy caro lo que me hicieron_.

Pero Edward pagaría primero, porque él tenía algo que le pertenecía.

Sonrió y murmuró para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y metiéndose el periódico bajo el brazo al dirigirse también al monorriel, dejando a las familias felices. Silbando, esperó frente a la puerta pacientemente y abordó la enorme máquina cuando regresó. Observó a la gente por un rato, viendo una familiar cabeza con cabello negro entre una multitud cerca. Inclinó su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de alcanzar a ver al hombre entre el gentío abordando el monorriel, pero la cabeza con cabello negro desapareció. James se rio y sacudió su cabeza. No, no podía ser quién pensó que era. No sería tan estúpido como para regresar a Memphis. No después de lo que James escuchó que le sucedió.

James pasó la mayor parte de la tarde viendo el picnic en el parque. Para cuando llegó a Front Street el sol empezaba a ocultarse poco a poco en la distancia, iluminando las sucias calles de Memphis con un suave resplandor anaranjado. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, haciendo una mueca al ver su piel mutilada ya que el movimiento subió un poco las mangas de su camisa.

Las bajó, ocultando su piel dañada, maldiciendo a Bella en su interior por lo que le había hecho. Era una niña muy, pero muy mala. Se tomaría su tiempo castigándola por lo que le había hecho, pero finalmente la perdonaría. No era su culpa, después de todo. La familia Cullen la había entrampado por completo. Le lavaron el cerebro para convertirla en algo que no era. Ella no estaba destinada a ser madre, esposa, hija, hermana o tía. Se llevaría algo de tiempo convencerla de la verdad, pero él tenía sus formas de torturar a alguien para someterlo a su voluntad. Estaba seguro que Bella con el tiempo se quebraría. No se detendría hasta que lo hiciera.

James caminó por la acera hacia el estacionamiento donde escondió su vieja Chevy. Era un viejo pedazo de mierda, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir considerando las circunstancias. La había robado en Mississippi, pero al dueño no le importaría.

 _La gente no tiene preocupaciones cuando está muerta_ , pensó, riéndose entre dientes al imaginar el rostro del hombre al que primero había asesinado y luego le había robado su vehículo. El rostro del hombre era tosco con un grueso bigote y marcado por años de errores y arrepentimientos. El tipo nunca pasaría su tiempo preguntándose lo que podría haber sido. James se encargó de eso por él.

El estacionamiento estaba oscuro y había estacionado la Chevy hasta el fondo, en el único espacio que encontró disponible. Un tipo de festival se celebraba en la calle Beale y los únicos sonidos en el estacionamiento era la ocasional carcajada ebria o chillidos de una alegre adolescente siendo manoseada por su novio.

Una sensación extraña e inquietante lo invadió al adentrarse a la penumbra del estacionamiento. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente alrededor notando que varias luces estaban rotas.

Probablemente por un montón de chicos ebrios, pensó, sin darle importancia a la sensación y riendo al pensar en sus disparates. Fue entonces que _ella_ apareció.

Una mujer bajita con una bata negra y no mucho más, salió de entre su Chevy y el Impala púrpura que estaba a su lado. La mujer llevaba un corsé negro y unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados bajo la bata. La capucha cubría su rostro en sombras, bloqueándolo a la vista. Se quedó inmóvil al verla subir sus manos y tirar de la capucha de donde caía en su frente. Se veía joven, probablemente de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Su rostro pálido como el de un vampiro y tenía brillantes ojos color avellana que lo miraban de forma solemne. Su rostro era delgado y estrecho, sus labios pintados de un atrevido color rojo, resaltando sorprendentemente contra su rostro pálido. James y la joven se quedaron ahí mirándose en silencio por un largo rato antes que ella finalmente hablara.

"¿Estás listo para el día del juicio, James Hunter?" Preguntó con voz baja, matizada con un toque de acento norteño.

James odiaba a los norteños, pero no le desagradaba esta mujer. No, no sentía nada más que miedo en su corazón. Su madre le contó historias de la parca cuando era un muchacho. La madre de James era Cajun, y una gran creyente de lo sobrenatural. Lo educó a fondo en esos temas. Sintió que sus estropeados brazos temblaban cuando la mujer continuó observándolo, su rostro carente de emoción.

"Por favor," susurró con tono suplicante, su voz sonando débil incluso para sus oídos. "¡Déjame en paz! ¡Perdóname la vida!"

La mujer buscó en su rostro por un momento. Qué buscaba, él no estaba seguro. Sus labios rojos finalmente se curvearon hacia arriba con una sonrisa amenazante.

"Suplica," demandó. "De rodillas."

James de inmediato cayó al suelo de concreto, con sus ojos mirando alrededor del estacionamiento oscuro, rogando en silencio que alguien notara lo que estaba pasando. Pero el estacionamiento estaba vacío. No había más risa ebria. No, la gente de esta ciudad estaba demasiado ocupada en la calle Beale para preocuparse por James Hunter. Estaban sentados en clubes de Blues, bares o comprando muñecos e incienso en las tiendas de vudú. James Hunter no era nada más que un fantasma para ellos.

"Por favor, perdóname la vida," suplicó, colocando sus manos extendidas en el suelo al mirar a la mujer. "Por favor, ¡haré lo que sea! Solo perdóname la vida." La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió incluso más rencorosa, aún más maliciosa al mirarlo con ira.

"Suplica mejor," susurró, cerrando sus ojos dramáticamente y volviendo a poner la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Levantó las manos frente a ella y la acción aterrorizó a James. ¿Qué clase de hechizo perverso estaba a punto de lanzarle? James empezó a suplicar con todo lo que tenía, rogando por su vida y sollozando yaciendo con su rostro contra el frío suelo de concreto. Finalmente su voz se apagó cuando lo venció el cansancio. Los únicos sonidos eran los ecos de sus sollozos en el edificio. De repente, una nueva voz femenina desconocida se escuchó en el enorme lugar.

"Muy bien, basta de esa mierda," dijo la voz, provocando que su corazón galopara en su pecho. "Te dejamos hacer esa mierda de la parca, Carmen. ¿Ya estás feliz?"

"Sí, Tia. Estoy súper feliz," la voz de la parca dijo con tono alegre.

"No sé por qué querías usar esa maldita bata, de todos modos," la chica llamada Tia bufó, irritada.

"Es para los efectos _dramaticales_ , perra," Carmen espetó.

" _Dramaticales_ ni siquiera es una palabra," gimió Tia.

James se arriesgó a mirar y vio a una mujer negra bajita con cabello corto ahora de pie junto a la parca. Llevaba puesta una camiseta con un personaje de animé al frente, unos _jeans_ oscuros deslavados, y una mueca aterradora en su rostro. Mientras ella miraba a James con odio, él se dio cuenta que de pronto tenía más miedo de esta mujer del que sentía por la parca.

"¿Qué pasa, tú, bastardo sin polla?" La chica preguntó con una ceja levantada. "¿Carmen te está haciendo pasar un mal rato? No quiero decir que no te lo merezcas, ¡ _abusador de menores_!"

"¡Pervertido!" Carmen gritó de pronto, pateándolo en las costillas con su bota de tacón alto. James hizo una mueca por el dolor, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía la ventaja sobre estas dos extrañas mujeres.

"Pedófilo," lo acusó Tia, sacudiendo su cabeza en disgusto.

Tenía un enorme _Icee_ color azul y rojo en su mano que sin demora arrojó sobre su cabeza. Él se encogió cuando el dulce hielo saborizado se derramó sobre su pelo muy corto, un nuevo corte que adoptó para evitar que alguien lo identificara por su previo cabello largo.

"Pervertido sexual," Carmen dijo, sus ojos avellana brillando maliciosamente.

"Perra, un pervertido sexual tiene sexo con árboles y esa mierda," Tia alegó, colocando las manos en sus caderas y fulminando a la chica con la mirada. "Me refiero a que, él es un pedófilo y un violador de niños, pero no creo que sea un _pervertido sexual_."

"No, al pervertido sexual le gustan cosas sexuales que son consideradas anormales. Violación de menores y abuso sexual serían dos de esas cosas," Carmen discutió con su amiga.

"Estoy muy segura que significa que le gusta hacerlo con los caballos y las cabras," respondió Tia.

"No, esa es _bestialidad_ ," la corrigió Carmen, levantando su barbilla mientras su amiga la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras las dos chicas continuaban discutiendo entre ellas, James se levantó, sacudiéndose el hielo triturado del cuerpo. Las dos chicas no le prestaron atención cuando que una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro. Dio un paso hacia el frente, con imágenes de lo que planeaba hacerles pasando por su mente. Su bota ni siquiera tocó el suelo cuando sintió el frío cañón de metal de un arma presionada contra la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

"No haría eso si fuera tú," una familiar voz masculina dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Esas chicas se ponen de muy mal genio cuando alguien interfiere."

James se volvió despacio y miró con horror al hombre que empuñaba el arma apuntando a su cabeza. Era G, el que alguna vez fue miembro de la milicia en la que James pasó una intrincada cantidad de tiempo. A James nunca le agradó G. Era jodidamente impetuoso y engreído, siempre creyendo que era un poco más listo que todos los demás a su alrededor. James entrecerró sus ojos al ver a su viejo conocido que simplemente le sonrió en respuesta. Un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios y G le dio una profunda calada antes de escupirlo y exhalar el humo en el rostro de James.

"¿Dónde está Leah, James?" G preguntó, la sonrisa engreída desapareciendo lentamente al mirar a sus ojos fríos y opacos. "¿Dónde está mi hermana adoptiva?"

"¿Leah? ¡Leah está en prisión!" Dijo James, sus ojos amplios por la sorpresa. "Pensé que sabías eso, G. Creí que todos sabían eso."

"¿Esperas que crea que saliste de esa cabaña ardiendo sin ayuda?" G preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

"¡Sí, G! ¡Lo juro! ¡Me solté y salí por mi cuenta de la cabaña! ¡No me dispares G! ¡Por favor, no me dispares!"

G inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, buscando poco a poco en el rostro del hombre cualquier falsedad en su declaración. Gruñó cuando no encontró ninguna, amartillando su arma y presionándola con firmeza en su frente. Los ojos de James se abrieron con horror. Abrió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de disparos. Las dos chicas chillaron cuando la parte de atrás de su cabeza explotó, salpicando el Impala de sangre y masa encefálica. James se quedó ahí por un segundo, sus ojos aún abiertos mirando al sonriente G. Su cuerpo de pronto se puso flácido como un fideo y cayó redondo al suelo como una sangrienta piedra.

"Ew, me salpicaste sangre, G," murmuró Carmen, limpiando las gotas rojas de su rostro con la manga larga de su bata.

"Lo siento querida. Te lo compensaré más tarde," le dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndola reír y que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

"Dios, consíganse una habitación. Fenómenos," murmuró Tia, pateando a James con la punta de su tenis. "¿Estás seguro que está muerto? Por lo general, esta es la parte de la historia donde el supuesto tipo muerto se levanta y dice '¡Aghhhhh!'"

Los tres se quedaron ahí por un momento, mirando al hombre muerto que aún no se había movido. La sangre se acumulaba bajo su cabeza, escurriendo hacia donde estaban paradas las chicas. Las dos retrocedieron para evitar que sus zapatos se ensuciaran más de lo que ya estaban.

"Na, está muerto," proclamó G, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento y luego a su reloj. Justo como estaba programado, un coche negro entró al estacionamiento, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su dirección. Un hombre grande y musculoso con ojos y cabello castaño salió del coche, guiñándole un ojo a Tia y abriendo el maletero. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y se recargó en el Chevy viendo como G y Sam arrojaban rápidamente el cuerpo en la parte trasera del coche sobre una lona.

"Llámame más tarde, T," Sam dijo con una brillante sonrisa. "Acabo de conseguir la nueva película de Naruto por correo. La ordené solo para ti."

"Fanputástico," Tia sonrió con suficiencia, dándole una sonrisa que igualaba la de él.

"¿Ya terminamos de matar gente?" Carmen les preguntó a los chicos, quitándose su bata y esponjando su cabello aplastado.

"Casi," respondió G, sacando una botella de cloro del maletero donde James lo miraba inexpresivo.

G desenroscó la tapa y lo vertió sobre el charco de sangre en el concreto. Le hizo un gesto a Carmen para que le diera su bata y ella lo hizo. La arrojó sobre el charco, agachándose y limpiando el desastre. Cuando quedó convencido que había dejado poca evidencia, arrojó la bata a una bolsa de basura que sacó del maletero.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'casi'?" Preguntó Carmen, su rostro retorcido con aire pensativo.

"No estoy seguro que Leah realmente esté en prisión," respondió G, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, eso es bastante fácil de averiguar. Simplemente lo investigaría en el internet. El sitio web del Departamento de Instituciones Penitenciarias tiene las fotos y la información de todos los reclusos," Carmen respondió, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo.

"Las apariencias pueden engañar, cuando conoces a la gente adecuada," murmuró G, cerrando el maletero con fuerza y encendiendo otro cigarrillo. "Las cosas pueden planearse. Puede hacerse que la gente parezca estar en lugares donde en realidad no está."

El olor a cloro y humo flotaba alrededor del grupo que sorprendentemente no tenía prisa por abandonar el área. ¿Y por qué deberían tenerla? G y Sam se aseguraron de destruir cualquier maldito video de seguridad del área. Los meses que G siguió a James finalmente habían rendido frutos, y lo triste es que Bella nunca lo sabría. Nunca sabría lo que su pequeño grupo de amigos había hecho por ella, cómo habían arriesgado sus vidas.

"Espera. ¿Leah es la perra con la espada y el látigo?" Tia preguntó, recordando la increíble historia que Bella le contó una vez de la invasión a su hogar.

"Es ella," confirmó G, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, sus ojos de pronto pensativos y serios.

"Oh, demonios no. No me meto con espadas y látigos. Están por su cuenta con esa mujerzuela. Estoy fuera. Llámame Sam… cuando se deshagan de ese pendejo sin polla."

"Pervertido sexual," murmuró Carmen, siguiendo a su amiga de cerca. Las dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad dejando a Sam y G, sacudiendo sus cabezas y riéndose entre dientes por sus dos chicas.

Sam entró en el coche oscuro y G lo siguió con aire despreocupado, acompañándolo en el lado del pasajero. G arrojó el filtro de su cigarrillo por la ventana al mismo tiempo que los dos salían lentamente del estacionamiento hacia la noche. Sus ojos se posaron en un edificio de departamentos que pasaron; un edificio de departamentos donde alguna vez vivió una joven, creyendo que realmente se ocultaba del mundo.

"Leah está en prisión," Sam habló, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos hombres. "Edward y Carlisle se aseguraron de ello. Edward es muy minucioso en todo, sobre todo cuando se trata de Bella."

"Oh, sí, Edward es simplemente perfecto, ¿no es así?" G sonrió con sarcasmo, mirando a Sam de soslayo. "¿Es por eso que le mintió a Bella sobre la chica Bree provocando una escena en su oficina? ¿Cuándo la verdad es que fui _YO_ el que provocó la escena?"

Sam hizo una mueca, recordando el día en que miró a los ojos de Bella y le mintió descaradamente. G se presentó a la oficina de Edward ese día, demandando hablar con él. Sam y Ben dejaron la casa de Edward y Bella con el pretexto de ayudar a su jefe a sacar una chica de su edificio. Bella debió saber que estaban mintiendo. No se necesitaba de tres hombres adultos para sacar a una chica de cuarenta y tres kilos de un edificio.

La verdad, la fría y dura verdad era que ese día G llegó a la oficina de Edward a pasar algo de información importante. El rumor entre su muy unido círculo de amigos era que James nunca murió en ese fuego. De alguna forma escapó, con o sin ayuda de alguien más, seguía siendo un misterio.

Se rumoreaba que Jacob Black contrató a Leah después que James abordara a Jacob, ofreciendo ayudarlo a asesinar a Edward Cullen. Jacob contrató a Leah para ayudar a secuestrar a Bella y asesinar a Edward. Lo que nadie planeó fue que Jacob y Leah se enamoraran en secreto.

Cuando Leah se enteró que Edward asesinó a su amante, hizo su misión personal quitarle a Edward lo que más amaba. Bella Swan. Garrett no creía que Leah realmente estuviera en prisión. No, creía que Leah se ocultaba en el bosque cerca de la cabaña quemada, esperando y vigilando. Estaba ahí esperando su venganza.

"Espero que de verdad esté en prisión, Sam, mi amigo," dijo Garrett con voz cansina, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo.

Miró fijamente al rostro relajado de la persona cuya foto de recluso brillaba en la pantalla. La foto le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Le dijo que Leah, realmente estaba encerrada en la prisión de Georgia. De veinticinco años a cadena perpetua por un viejo homicidio que cometió, pero no lo hizo sola. Un nudo de culpa se formó en su vientre pero en seguida lo desechó al apagar su móvil y meterlo al fondo de su bolsillo.

"¿Son lindas las niñas?" Preguntó de pronto, mirando a los asustados ojos castaños de Sam. Él asintió despacio, con una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro.

"Sí, son niñas lindas. Tienen el cabello de Edward, pero se parecen a Bella."

Garrett asintió con aire pensativo cuando Sam se detuvo frente al motel de mala muerte donde Garrett había vivido los últimos meses. Se separaron, los dos asintiendo en silencio al otro mientras Sam volvía a la oscura carretera de Tennessee.

Mientras estaba ahí, reflexionó en el hecho que las hijas de Bella y Edward tendrían una infancia con la que ni Garrett, ni Bella habían soñado. Nunca se preocuparían por ser golpeados o abusados o irse a la cama con hambre por las noches. Bella era la madre perfecta; dulce, maternal y lo bastante disfuncional para mantener las cosas interesantes, pero sin riesgo. Edward defendería a Bella y a sus hijas con su vida. Era protector hasta el punto de ser dominante, lo que no era necesariamente algo malo, al menos, no en esta situación.

Pero aun así, Garrett decidió que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Los sonidos de Gladys Knight cantando 'Midnight Train to Georgia **(2)** ' salían por las ventanas rotas de una casa en ruinas. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en que posiblemente era un presagio… tal vez karma. ¿Quién sabe? Se encogió de hombros, sin saber ya qué creer. Solo había una persona en la que había podido confiar en su vida; él mismo.

Garrett se quedó ahí por un momento antes de sacar su teléfono una vez más, buscando en su lista de muchos contactos hasta que encontró el número que necesitaba. Presionó el número con su pulgar y puso el teléfono en su oído, sus ojos recorriendo la calle desierta frente a él.

"Amtrak. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?" Una aburrida voz femenina preguntó con un bostezo.

"Necesito comprar un boleto de tren," murmuró Garrett, colocando un cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendiéndolo. "De ida."

"Bueno, señor, estaremos encantados de ayudarle. ¿A dónde viaja?" La voz inquirió, de pronto animada con la posibilidad de trabajo.

"Georgia," dijo Garrett arrastrando la palabra con una sonrisa nostálgica, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y echando le humo por su nariz. "Voy a ver a una vieja amiga a Georgia."

 **EL FINAL**

* * *

 **(1) Paula Ann Hiers Deen (19 de enero de 1947) es una celebridad y chef estadounidense. Deen reside en Savannah, Georgia, donde ella posee y opera el restaurante "Lady & Sons" con sus hijos, Jamie y Bobby Deen. Ha publicado catorce libros de cocina.**

 **(2) Tren de la medianoche a Georgia**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Con todos los dolores de cabeza que Garrett le causó a Edward, sin duda le fue de ayuda ahora deshaciéndose de James, AL FIN, y ahora va a asegurarse de que Leah no sea un problema para Bella y sus hijas. Y esa última escena de Bella y la osita Claire awww, ¡me encantó! Bella se dio cuenta de lo que la presencia de las gemelas significaría para Claire, por lo visto, creía que ahora Bella ya no le prestaría atención. Pero es evidente que lo que le dijo Bella le ayudó, porque como vimos en esa escena del parque, Claire se comportaba ya como una niña normal. Esta autora no acostumbra dejar epílogos chorreando de miel por lo que acaban de ver. Si leyeron bien, ya habrán notado que aunque fue un final feliz para Bella y Edward, y James murió. Antes de morir consiguió hacerle daño a Bella una vez más, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta :( ¿Se dieron cuenta cómo? Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para ver si lo captaron y lo comentaremos en mi grupo ;)**_

 _ **Así que, muchas gracias por acompañarme una vez más en otra traducción. Primero le doy las gracias a mi compañera de aventuras desde hace algunos años, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Erica Castelo. Y ahora les agradezco a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, por leer, pero más que nada les agradezco por ser agradecidas y dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo después de cada capítulo para dedicarme unas palabras. Por ustedes seguimos aquí. A mis queridas revoltosas, gracias por seguir animándome. Gracias a todos por sus follows, sus favoritos, sus me gusta y comentarios en Facebook. Los aprecio muchísimo, pero les agradeceré aún más que si son lectoras anónimas, por lo menos ahora se tomen unos minutos para dar las gracias, no solo a mí, sino principalmente a la autora original de esta historia, 'Hoodfabulous'. Como siempre, el link original de la historia está en mi perfil o si están en mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz', dejaré el link fijo en la parte superior. Las animo a dar su propia opinión de la historia en español, es mejor que ustedes expresen su propia opinión a que yo les diga qué escribir. Y al final, pueden añadir:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for allowing the translation of this story. You're an amazing writer! Greetings from (su lugar de origen)**_

 _ **Ya saben, copien y peguen ;) y no olviden que ustedes son los que mantienen vivo el fandom con sus reviews. Es lo que alienta a autoras a seguir escribiendo, a traductoras a buscar buenas historias y traducir para ustedes, y a las autoras en inglés las alienta a dar más permisos de traducción. Y a ustedes no les cuesta nada, más que unos minutos de su tiempo. Sean agradecidos.**_


End file.
